Sue Thomas : Et si tout continuait
by Veda Leen
Summary: La suite des aventures de Sue Thomas
1. Premiere

**Première**

**Auteur :** Veda Leen

**Résumé: **Sue blesse grièvement un homme en sauvant Jack….

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de la PAX. Ce fanfic a pour but de divertir les fans de la série Sue Thomas, FBEye.

**Générique.**

Sue termina sa promenade avec Levy. Elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de salon de son appartement. La lumière y était toujours tamisée. La soirée de Lucy ne devait pas être encore terminée et Sue n'avait aucune envie de rentrer et d'interrompre le dîner de Lucy avec Dylan.

Lucy sortait avec Dylan depuis plus de 6 mois. Et Sue était heureuse pour elle mais Lucy lui manquait. Elles passaient moins de temps ensemble et Sue le comprenait très bien. Elle l'enviait même, d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Elle baissa les yeux et sourit. Elle entendait la petite voix de Lucy lui dire. « Tu n'as pas d'excuse Sue Thomas ! Jack ne demande qu'à entrer dans ta vie ! » Elle avait peut-être raison.

Levy interrompit ses pensées en lui sautant légèrement dessus. Il tourna la tête vers la droite. Sue suivit son regard et tomba sur Jack.

**Jack : **Bonsoir !

Levy reposa ses deux pattes avant. Sue le remercia d'une caresse affectueuse sur la tête.

**Sue : **Bonsoir !

**Jack : **Je passais dans le coin et… je me suis dis… que… je pourrais venir faire un petit coucou.

Jack avait dit cela avec un air de petit garçon essayant de trouver une excuse. Sue sourit.

**Jack : **Je me suis dit que je pourrais t'accompagner pour la promenade nocturne de Levy ?!

Sue regarda Levy.

**Jack : **A part si la promenade est déjà fini et que tu préfère renter !

**Sue : **Non ! Tu as bien fait…. Et puis…

Sue commença à marcher. Jack se plaça à ses côtés.

**Sue : **Lucy m'a fait promettre de ne pas la déranger.

Jack la questionna du regard.

**Sue : **Lucy a préparé à dîner pour Dylan… et…

Sue et Jack se regardèrent.

**Jack : **Oh ! Je vois !

Ils continuèrent à marcher.

**Jack : **Ca a l'air sérieux avec Dylan ?

**Sue : **Oui… je suis heureuse pour Lucy. Elle mérite d'avoir quelqu'un comme Dylan dans vie.

**Jack : **Quelqu'un comme Dylan ?

Sue regarda Jack puis baissa les yeux pour regarder le trottoir.

**Sue : **Quelqu'un qui l'aime et qui prenne soin d'elle ! Et puis Dylan est quelqu'un de très bien.

**Jack : **Oui c'est vrai que c'est un gars bien ! … Lucy a beaucoup de chance de l'avoir rencontré… Et toi aussi, tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui prenne soin de toi.

Sue planta sont regard dans celui de Jack puis baissa les yeux vers Levy.

**Sue : **J'ai Levy. Il s'occupe très bien de moi !

Jack sourit.

**Jack : **C'est vrai qu'il est très fort…

Le vent venait de se lever et Sue n'avait pris qu'une veste. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait rester autant de temps dehors. Elle frissonna légèrement. Jack le remarqua. Il enleva sa veste en cuir pour lui poser sur les épaules. Sue leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui sourit.

**Sue : **Jack… non et toi ?

**Jack : **Ca va aller !

Sue croisa ses bras pour pouvoir tenir la veste. Ils continuèrent d'avancer.

**Sue : **On s'occupe déjà très bien de moi !

Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher et se regardèrent. Sue adorait ses promenades avec Jack. Elle aimait tout simplement être avec lui. La distance entre eux se réduisit. Sue avait un peu peur de ce qui allait se passer ensuite mais elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher ce moment. Ils avaient le regard planter dans celui de l'autre.

Elle sentit son portable vibrer et elle vit Jack se reculer légèrement.

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

Jack ferma les yeux et Sue baissa la tête. Sue prit son portable. Sue regarda de nouveau Jack. Il lui sourit. Sue s'en voulait.

**Sue : **C'est Lucy !

Elle décrocha.

**Sue : **Allo !

**Lucy (écran) : **C'est Lucy. Je voulais te prévenir que je vais passer la nuit chez Dylan donc… je te laisse l'appartement.

**Sue : **Ok. Très bien. Comment s'est passé le dîner ?

**Lucy (écran) : **Merveilleusement bien.

**Sue : **J'en suis contente.

**Lucy (écran) : **Merci de m'avoir laisser l'appartement ce soir.

**Sue : **Ca m'a fait plaisir !

**Lucy (écran) : **Faut que je te laisse, Dylan m'attend. Bonsoir.

**Sue : **Bonsoir.

Sue raccrocha et leva les yeux vers Jack.

**Sue : **Lucy et Dylan ont fini de dîner….

Sue paraissait un peu gêner de discuter de cela avec Jack.

**Sue : **Ils vont terminer la soirée chez Dylan.

**Jack : **Tu vas pouvoir rentrer enfin chez toi !

Sue inclina la tête. Mais elle n'avait envie de rentrer chez elle.

**Jack : **Je te raccompagne.

**Palier de l'appartement de Sue.**

Jack, Sue et Levy arrivèrent devant la porte. Sue se tourna vers Jack. Ils se regardèrent un moment. Puis Sue enleva sa veste de ses épaules et la tendit à Jack. Il la prit et la mit sur son bras.

**Sue : **Merci pour cette balade !

**Jack : **Merci d'avoir accepter ma compagnie ! !

Silence.

**Jack : **On se voit demain matin au boulot !!

**Sue : **Oui.

**Jack : **Bonne nuit.

**Sue : **Bonne nuit.

Jack la regarda une dernière fois puis commença à s'en aller. Sue se retourna pour ouvrir la porte mais elle se ravisa et regarda Jack.

**Sue : **Jack !

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Silence. Elle ne savait pas comment lui demander de rester sans qu'il prenne de travers ses intentions.

**Sue : **Un verre de lait et des cookies, ça te dit ?

Jack lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

**Jack : **Est-ce que cela signifie que je vais avoir le droit au bain de mousse ?

Sue le regarda étonné. De quoi voulait-il parler ?

**Jack : **La dernière fois que tu m'as proposé des cookies… tu venais apparemment de prendre ton bain ou donner celui de Levy !

Sue ferma rapidement les yeux et sourit. Il voulait parler de la première fois où il était venu à l'improviste chez elle.

**Sue : **Je prenais mon bain lorsque tu as sonné à la porte. Levy est venu me prévenir en sautant dans la baignoire !

Jack sourit.

**Jack : **J'ai fait l'erreur de refuser tes cookies la première fois… je ne compte pas refaire la même erreur !

Ils se regardèrent. Sue lui sourit puis elle se tourna vers la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra suivit de Levy et Jack. Jack referma la porte derrière lui tandis que Sue alluma la lumière. Ils entrèrent un peu dans le salon lorsqu'ils virent Lucy et Dylan se relever. Lucy rajusta son chemisier.

Jack et Sue ne savaient plus où se mettre. Lucy et Dylan se mirent debout.

**Sue : **Je suis désolé… je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus personne…

**Lucy : **Non, c'est de notre faute… Nous aurions du partir tout de suite après mon appel…

Lucy attrapa son manteau et son sac. Dylan enfila la sienne.

**Lucy : **Mais on s'en va !

Lucy et Dylan se dirigèrent vers la sortie. En passant Dylan se pencha vers Jack.

**Dylan : **On vous laisse la place !

Dylan lui fit un immense sourire puis il suivit Lucy. Jack sourit légèrement. Lucy sourit à Sue avec son plus beau sourire.

**Lucy : **Bonne soirée !

**Sue : **Bonsoir !

Sue ne savait plus où se mettre. Lucy et Dylan sortirent. Sue se tourna vers Jack. Celui-ci posa sa veste sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Et il mit ses mains sur cette chaise et s'y appuya.

Sue enleva elle aussi sa veste.

**Sue : **Installe-toi ! Je prépare les cookies et le reste.

**Jack : **d'accord !

Jack alla s'installer sur le canapé. Levy le suivit et pose sa tête sur ses jambes. Jack lui caressa doucement la tête.

Sue déposa la boîte de cookie sur la table de la cuisine. Elle vit que Levy avait rejoint Jack. Elle sourit. Ils s'entendaient très bien tout les deux. Elle se tourna vers un placard pour en sortir deux tasses.

Jack était toujours sur le canapé avec la tête de Levy sur les genoux. Il regarda en face de lui. Sue et Lucy commençaient à avoir une collection impressionnante de DVD. Son regard fut attiré par un coffret de dvd en particulier.

Il se leva ce qui dérangea Levy qui se coucha un peu plus loin. Jack prit le coffret dans ses mains. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il se tourna vers Sue. Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle était occupée à préparer. Il s'approcha d'elle.

Lorsqu'il arrive assez près d'elle, elle le remarqua et leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui montra le coffret.

**Jack : **Vous avez le dernier coffret de la version longue et remasterisé de la première trilogie Starwars ??!!

Sue sourit. Il ressemblait à un enfant découvrant un tout nouveau jouet.

**Sue : **Oui… Lucy a un ami qui travaille dans une boîte de diffusion et elle a réussit à avoir un prix !

**Jack : **C'est génial !!.... J'adore cette trilogie… quand j'étais môme, je rêvais d'être Ian Solo !

Sue sourit de plus belle.

**Jack : **Ne te moque pas !

**Sue : **Je ne me moque pas… avec mes frères, on jouait souvent à Starwars… et j'étais la princesse Leïya !

Jack sourit.

**Sue : **Tu veux qu'on en regarde un ?

**Jack : **On peut ?

Sue sourit.

**Sue : **Bien sûr !

**Jack : **Tu es sûre ? Si tu n'as pas envie… ce n'est pas grave…

**Sue : **Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas regardé.

**Jack : **Génial !!!

Jack retourna au salon et alluma la télé. Sue le regarda préparer. Elle se sentait bien en compagnie de Jack. Ils avaient de nombreux points communs.

Elle prit le plateau où étaient posés les cookies et les tasses et alla rejoindre Jack au salon.

L'épisode se termina. Jack coupa le lecteur et se tourna vers Sue. Il sourit. Elle s'était assoupit. Il la regarda. Elle était si paisible… si…. Belle. Il resta quelques minutes à la regarder. Il avait adoré la soirée passer en sa compagnie. Sue était une personne de simple, qui aimait les choses simples de la vie, qui ne l'étaient pas forcément pour elle et il adorait ce côté-là chez elle. Il se sentait bien en sa compagnie.

Jack souleva une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le visage de Sue. Il sourit. Il se leva, éteignit la télé et revint près du canapé. Il s'accroupit à côté de Sue et la regarda encore une fois. Il n'avait aucune envie de la réveiller mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser dormir sur le canapé.

Levy s'était relevé et regardait Jack. Celui-ci regarda Levy.

**Jack : **Elle serait beaucoup mieux dans son lit, n'est-ce pas Levy !

Levy tourna légèrement la tête. Jack regarda de nouveau Sue. Puis il se redressa. Il passa un bras sous Sue et l'autre sous ses jambes. Il la souleva délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller. Sue bougea très légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle nicha sa tête dans le cou de Jack. Il ne bougea plus, pensant qu'il l'avait réveillé. Au bout de quelques secondes, il comprit qu'elle dormait toujours.

Il alla dans la chambre de Sue. Il poussa la porte du pied et se dirigea vers le lit. Il la déposa délicatement et la couvrit avec la couette. Il la fixa. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée.

Levy entra à son tour dans la chambre. Jack se tourna vers lui.

**Jack : **Je te l'a confie !

Levy vint se coucher au pied du lit. Jack regarda une dernière fois Sue avant de sortir de la chambre. Il referma doucement la porte.

Sue entra dans le bureau. Myles, Tara et Jack étaient déjà là. Elle osait à peine regarder Jack. Elle s'en voulait de s'être endormi. En plus, elle n'avait même pas sentit lorsqu'il l'avait transporté dans son lit.

**Sue : **Bonjour !

Sue alla directement s'asseoir à son bureau. Myles la salua très rapidement ainsi que Tara qui était subjugué par son écran d'ordinateur. Sue osa enfin croiser le regard de Jack. Il lui sourirait. Elle répondit timidement à son sourire.

**Jack : **Bonjour !

**Sue : **Bonjour !

**Jack : **(signant) Bien dormi ?

Sue baissa les yeux. Jack se leva et s'approcha de son bureau.

**Jack : **Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

**Sue : **Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse.

**Jack : **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu étais fatigué et c'est moi qui ai insisté pour regarder…

**Sue : **Je voulais regarder autant que toi !

Jack la fixa.

**Jack : **J'ai une idée… pour que tout le monde soit d'accord.

Sue le regarda.

**Jack : **On se fait une soirée entière Starwars et on commence tôt !?

Sue sourit.

**Sue : **Excellente idée.

A ce moment, Bobby arriva.

**Bobby : **Jack… avoir une excellente… Ca m'étonnerait ?!

**Dans un hangar.**

Jack entra, arme à la main dans l'entrepôt où il avait vu le type rentrer. Il faisait assez sombre et Jack avait du mal à distinguer les formes. La lumière avait du mal à passer. Il avança lentement à l'intérieur.

Jack lui avait dit de rester à l'extérieur mais elle avait une drôle de sensation. Il avait appelé des renforts. Il n'aurait jamais du rentrer seul. Sue avait la sensation que les secondes étaient des heures.

A ce moment, Levy s'agita. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne.

**Sue : **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Levy ?

Le chien se dirigea vers l'entrée. Jack devait avoir un problème. Elle hésita un instant puis entra avec Levy. Si il y avait le moindre problème, Levy la préviendrait.

Elle n'y voyait rien et cela la terrifiait. Elle qui d'habitude se fiait à ce qu'elle voyait.

Leur homme était peut-être déjà loin. Il continua d'avancer et d'un coup, il reçu un énorme coup dans le dos, qui le propulsa à terre. En tombant, il lâcha son arme qui glissa à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Il essaya de se relever mais il reçu un nouveau coup qui le cloua au sol. Il était encore conscient mais bien sonné. Il vit l'homme s'approcher à nouveau de lui et lui donner de nouveau des coups avec une sorte de barre en fer.

Sue sentit Levy tirer de plus en plus. Elle leva les yeux. Sa vue s'était habituée à l'obscurité. Elle vit une silhouette à terre et un homme debout entrain de donner des coups. C'était Jack qui était à terre. Sue ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait aucune chance contre cet homme.

Levy tira de nouveau et sembla sentir quelque chose. Sue se baissa et vit l'arme de Jack. Elle la ramassa. Elle ne savait pas s'en servir mais ça, l'homme ne le savait pas. Elle se leva et pointa l'arme sur l'agresseur.

**Sue : **FBI, on ne bouge plus !

L'homme s'arrêta et se tourna vers Sue. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas montrer qu'elle n'était pas sur d'elle.

**Sue : **Poser cette barre !

Elle n'arrivait pas à voir ses lèvres. Levy commença à aboyer. L'homme s'avança vers elle. Il ne lâcha pas la barre. Sue était terrifié. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

D'un coup l'homme lui sauta dessus et essaya de la désarmer. Ils se battirent. Sue ne voulait pas lâcher son arme. Elle savait ce qu'il se passerait si elle le faisait.

BANG ! Le coup partit. Ils arrêtèrent tout les deux de bouger.

**Jack : **SUE !!!!!

Jack avait réussit à se redresser légèrement. Il ne savait pas qui était touché puis l'homme s'écroula à terre. Sue resta un instant sans bouger. Elle venait de tirer sur un homme. Elle lâcha l'arme.

Jack se laissa tomber en arrière quand il vit qu'elle n'avait rien. Ses côtes lui faisaient affreusement mal. Sue courut vers lui, suivit de Levy.

**Sue : **Jack !

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et posa sa main sur son torse. Il la regarda.

A ce moment, des agents arrivèrent avec des lampes torches. Jack et Sue furent éblouis. Ils n'arrivèrent plus à voir quoi que ce soit. Jack reconnut la voix de Bobby. Les agents baissèrent leurs armes et lampes torches. Sue mit un certain temps avant de voir Demetrius et Bobby. Ils s'approchèrent.

**Bobby : **Ca va ?!

**Demetrius : **On a entendu un coup de feu !

**Jack : **Pas vraiment !

**Sue : **Il a reçu plusieurs coups de barre de fer…

**Bobby (radio) : **Un agent blessé, nous avons besoin d'une ambulance !

Demetrius s'approcha de l'autre type. Sue le regarda. Il leva la tête.

**Demetrius : **Il est mort !

Sue ne dit rien. Elle venait de tuer un homme. Elle avait beau se dire que c'était pour sauver Jack et pour sauver sa propre vie. Elle venait d'ôter la vie.

**Bobby : (a Jack) **Tu vas réussir à te lever ?

Jack fixait Sue. Il imaginait très bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il se tourna vers Bobby et lui fit un signe positif de la tête. Bobby l'aida à se relever…ainsi que Sue mais il voyait bien qu'elle était préoccupée. Jack se plia légèrement en deux à cause de la douleur. Sue se plaça contre lui et passa sa main autour de lui pour l'aider à se soutenir.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il la regarda un long moment.

**Jack : **Tu n'avais pas le choix… Sue.

Elle baissa un instant les yeux. Bobby leur fit signe de sortir. Ce qu'ils firent.

**Hôpital.**

Sue attendait en salle d'attente. Bobby avait été demandé des nouvelles de Jack.

Elle n'arrêtait pas se remémorer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jack a terre… son arme… l'homme qui avançait vers elle vers elle… qui avait essayer de lui prendre l'arme des mains… le coup de feu.

Elle sursauta quand Bobby posa sa main sur son épaule.

**Bobby : **Le médecin a fini d'examiner Jack. On peut aller le voir…. Ca va aller !

Sue lui fit un signe positif de la tête. Elle avait besoin de voir Jack. Elle se leva et suivit Bobby.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. L'infirmière se tourna vers eux.

**Infirmerie : **(regardant Sue) Dites moi que vous êtes Sue ?

**Sue : **Oui.

Sue se demandait pourquoi elle lui demandait ça. L'infirmière se tourna vers Jack.

**Infirmière : **A ce que je peux voir, elle va très bien ! … Alors vous allez rester là bien sagement !

Sue s'approcha de Jack. Elle n'avait pas vu ce que venait de dire l'infirmière. Jack la regarda et lui signa.

**Jack (+signe) : **Est-ce que ça va ?

**Sue : **Oui.

**Bobby : **le médecin m'a dit que tu n'avais que quelques côtes de casser. Tu as eu de la chance, un peu plus et une de tes côtes transperçait ton poumon.

Jack regarda Sue. Ce n'était pas de la chance. C'était grâce à Sue. Il lui prit la main.

**Inifrmière : **Oui et bien ce monsieur avec les côtes cassées doit se reposer.

Sue et Jack se regardèrent. L'infirmière le remarqua. Bobby vint serrer la main de Jack.

**Bobby : **La prochaine fois que tu as envie de prendre des coups ! Demande moi !

Jack lui sourit. Bobby regarda Sue puis sortit de la chambre. L'infirmière les regarda.

**Infirmière : **Très bien, je vous laisse 5 min !

Elle leur sourit puis sortit à son tour de la chambre. Sue avait la tête baisser et fixait sa main qui se trouvait dans celle de Jack. Les larmes avaient fait leurs apparitions. Jack caressa la main de Sue avec son pouce. Elle ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ça. Elle respira un grand coup et leva les yeux vers lui, ravalant les larmes.

**Sue : **Je suis contente que ça ne soit pas plus grave !

**Jack : **C'est parce que j'ai mon ange gardien.

Sue sourit légèrement. Jack le remarqua.

**Jack : **Sue… si tu veux en parler…

**Sue :** Je …

Sue secoua la tête. Jack pris la main de Sue et la regarda avec insistance. Sue fut gênée du regard si intense qui lui portait.

**Jack :** J'ai déjà vécu ça… et je sais que …enfin…que ça peut être difficile.

**Sue :** Je ne savais plus quoi faire et te voir souffrir…

Les larmes de Sue refirent surface et elles n'allaient pas pouvoir résister cette fois. Soudain 2 infirmières entrèrent. Jack fit signe à Sue qu'il y avait des nouvelles venues. Elle se tourna vers elle.

**Infirmière :** Oh ! Excusez-moi, je croyais que vous étiez seule.

**Infirmière 2 :** De mon temps, les amoureux prenaient autant de temps pour se dire au revoir !

Jack baissa les yeux puis regarda nouveau Sue. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où les personnes les prenaient pour un couple.

**Jack :** C'est que …

**Sue :** Je vais te laisser te reposer. On se verra plus tard. Et puis Levy doit avoir faim.

Jack savait que Sue essayait d'éviter la conversation. Mais il allait lui donner du temps. Il lui sourit. Sue se dirigea vers la sortie mais au moment de sortir, elle regarde une dernière fois Jack qui lui signa « A bientôt ».

**Lendemain,**

**Bureau FBI**

Tout le monde avait repris le travail sauf Jack et Sue. Garett avait donné sa journée à Sue et quelques jours à Jack pour se remettre de ses blessures.

Sans Jack et Sue le bureau paraissait vide. Lucy vint déposer un dossier sur le bureau de Jack. Elle regarda les autres. Personne n'avait vraiment envie de travailler après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**Tara : (Lucy) **Comment va Sue ?

Lucy s'approcha.

**Lucy : **Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je l'ai à peine vue ce matin. Elle est restée couchée.

Bobby rejoignit les filles ainsi que Dimitrius.

**Bobby : **Ce qu'il s'est passé la pas mal secoué.

**Demetrius : **Il y a de quoi.

**Tara : **Ca fait toujours ça la première fois… ensuite… on encaisse un peu mieux. Enfin presque !

**Bobby : **Jack en a prit un coup aussi ! Il s'en veut d'avoir fait vivre ça à Sue…

**Lucy : **Ouais, je pense qu'ils vont avoir besoin de nous. Ces prochains jours vont être difficiles.

Myles entra dans le bureau.

**Myles : **Tu ne crois pas si bien dire !

Tout le monde le regarda.

**Myles : **J'ai entendu qu'une enquête interne allait être ouverte.

**Lucy : **Tu plaisantes ?!

**Myles : **Malheureusement non !

**Lucy : **Sue n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça surtout en ce moment !

**Bobby : **Et pour quelles raisons ouvrent-ils une enquête interne ?

**Myles : **Ils pensent que Sue n'aurait pas du être en possession d'une arme !

**Demetrius : **Ce qui signifie que Jack et Sue vont être tout les deux sur la sellette.

**Myles : **Gagné ! Et devinez l'agent charger de l'enquête.

**Bobby : **Pinter ??

**Myles : **Encore gagné !

**Bobby : **On a intérêt à garder un œil sur son enquête sinon il risque de tout mettre sur le dos de Sue et de Jack !

L'équipe se regarda. Il fallait qu'ils soutiennent Jack et Sue.

**Nuit**

**Chambre de Sue**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait revu ce qui s'était passé et pourtant elle voulait oublier. Elle s'assit dans son lit. Levy se leva et vint poser sa tête sur le rebord du lit. Tout le monde avait été très gentil avec elle. Lucy avait essayé de la faire parler tout comme Jack mais elle n'avait pas voulu.

Jack. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu à terre et cet homme le frapper, elle avait eu très peur. Si elle avait prit cette arme, c'était pour aider Jack. Elle n'avait pas voulu tuer cet homme. Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Elle avait tué un homme.

Tout pleins d'émotions se mélangeaient en elle. La peur, la colère, la culpabilité. Elle savait qu'ellle avait fait ce qu'il fallait sinon Jack serait sûrement mort mais… un homme était mort. Elle était en colère contre elle car elle était heureuse… soulagée que ce ne soit pas Jack mais cet homme.

Elle avait envie d'aller voir Jack à cet instant précis. Voir si il allait bien. Elle regarda Levy puis se leva.

**Appartement de Jack**

Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à face avec Sue. Levy se tenait à ses côtés. Il parut légèrement surpris.

**Jack :** Sue ?!

**Sue : **Je te réveille ? Je suis désolée…

**Jack : **Non, je n'arrivais pas non plus à dormir. Entre.

Jack s'écarta pour la laisser entrer puis il referma la porte derrière elle. Sue avança puis se retourna vers lui en baissant légèrement les yeux.

**Jack : **Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un café ? Un thé ?

Elle secoua la tête. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Sue s'assit et commença à jouer avec ses doigts, avec la laisse de Levy. Jack s'assit près d'elle et lui prit les mains. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient remplis de larmes. Jack la prit doucement dans ses bras et Sue se laissa aller. Elle posa son visage contre l'épaule de Jack et pleura.

Il passa ses deux bras autour de Sue et posa sa main sur sa tête, tout en lui caressant pour la réconforter. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme cela, à ne rien se dire. Simplement être présent l'un pour l'autre.

Puis Sue se redressa doucement. Jack laissa ses mains glisser le long de ses bras. Il la regarda. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de lui en parler. Il ne voulait rien brusquer.

**Sue : **Jack… j'ai tué un homme et…

Elle s'arrêta. Elle ne savait pas comment dire sans qu'on la prenne pour un monstre.

**Jack : **Ce n'était pas de ta faute… Si il avait obéis… si il n'avait pas essayé de s'enfuir… ou de te désarmer, il serait toujours en vie aujourd'hui.

**Sue : **Jack… (Larmes)…J'étais terrifié dans ce hangar… parce que je n'y voyais rien… mais aussi parce que j'avais peur pour toi. Qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.

Elle le regarda. Jack ne dit rien. Il voulait qu'elle continue.

**Sue : **Quand je t'ai vu à terre et que j'ai vu cet homme te frapper avec cette barre. J'ai eu peur et je n'ai pas su quoi faire…. Et j'ai vu ton arme… et je n'ai pas réfléchis. Je voulais l'empêcher de te faire du mal.

**Jack : **Sue, tu ne voulais pas sa mort. C'était un accident !

**Sue : **Tu ne comprends pas… je suis soulagé qu'il soit mort… soulagé que soit lui… et… pas toi !

Elle pleura de nouveau. Elle baissa la tête.

**Sue : **J'ai tué un homme !

Jack l'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui.

**Jack : **Quand je l'ai vu se jeter sur toi, je m'en suis voulu parce que je ne pouvais rien faire… tu avais MON arme… et là j'ai entendu le coup de feu… et là j'ai cru que j'allais mourir…. (Silence) Durant quelques secondes, j'ai cru que c'était toi qui avais été touché !

Ils se fixèrent.

**Jack : **Lorsqu'il s'est écroulé, j'ai été… moi aussi… soulagé que ce soit lui et non toi !

Elle baissa de nouveaux les yeux. Il posa sa main sur sa joue pour qu'elle le regarde nouveau. Puis il la posa sur son épaule.

**Jack : **Sue, ta réaction… comme la mienne… sont tout à fait normales et humaines. Cela ne signifie pas que tu as apprécié tuer cet homme. Tu t'es juste défendu…

**Sue : **J'ai enlevé la vie à un homme…

**Jack : **Un homme qui n'aurait pas hésité à nous tuer si il avait réussit à récupérer l'arme !

Sue le regarda. Il avait raison mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait tué un homme. Mais en parler avec Jack lui avait fait du bien.

**Jack : **Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue et Jack savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour accepter.

Levy était couché aux pieds de Sue. Elle le regarda puis regarda Jack. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir mais il fallait qu'elle laisse Jack se reposer. Il en avait besoin.

**Sue : **Merci.

Jack la regarda et signa.

**Jack (en signe) : **Je suis heureux que tu sois venu me voir et que tu en ais parlé.

Elle lui sourit légèrement.

**Sue : **Je vais rentrer et te laisser de reposer.

**Jack : **Tu ne me déranges pas.

Ils se fixèrent. Aucun des deux n'avaient envie que Sue s'en aille. Levy ne bougea pas.

**Jack : **Et puis Levy a l'air d'être bien installé !

Sue sourit à sa remarque. Jack était heureux d'avoir pu la faire sourire.

**Jack : **Et…

Jack se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans un de ses meubles. Il tourna vers Sue un coffret de dvd à la main.

**Jack : **Nous avons la trilogie Starwars à regarder…. D'accord ce n'est pas celle remasterisé… mais j'adore la première version ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

**Sue : **je dis que c'est une excellente idée.

**Jack : **Très bien ! Je vais aller nous chercher de quoi boire et grignoter… et ensuite… que la séance commence.

Jack posa le coffret et se rendit dans sa cuisine. Sue n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça mais elle avait besoin de se changer les esprits.

**Lendemain matin**

Jack se réveilla doucement. Il sentit un poids appuyé contre lui. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit une tête blonde endormie contre lui. Sue et lui avaient du s'endormir, hier soir, en regardant Starwars. Il avait son bras autour de ses épaules et sa main posée sur la hanche de la jeune femme. Celle-ci dormait encore paisiblement. Elle avait la main posée sur le torse de Jack.

Il devait avouer qu'il appréciait la situation. Se réveiller auprès de Sue. Jack vit que Levy était déjà réveillé et les regardait. Jack et Levy se fixèrent. Jack sourit. Il aurait aimé savoir ce que Levy pouvait penser à cet instant.

Sue bougea légèrement. Elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Jack n'avait pas envie que ce moment se termine. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Puis elle se rendit compte dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle leva la tête pour voir si Jack était réveillé. Elle tomba yeux dans les yeux avec lui. Il lui sourit. Elle se redressa assez rapidement ce qui fit grimacer Jack. Elle avait du lui faire mal.

**Sue : **Je suis désolée !

**Jack : **Non… ça va …

**Sue : **Je t'ai fait mal !

**Jack : **Sue… je vais bien… ne t'inquiète pas… j'ai même très bien dormi (sourire)… et toi ?

Sue devait avouer qu'elle avait très bien dormi et qu'elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars cette fois-ci. Dormir dans les bras de Jack avait été sécurisant et…elle devait l'avouer… très agréable.

**Jack :** Est-ce que j'ai été assez confortable ?

Sue le regarda.

**Jack : **Je vais très bien…

Il se redressa et une douleur fit son apparition. Le médecin lui avait dit que les matins seraient très durs. Les muscles étaient tout engourdis.

**Sue : **Jack…

**Jack : **Est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter de croire que tout est de ta faute ! (Sourire) le médecin m'avait prévenu de ses petites joies du matin… et ce n'est pas parce que tu as dormis dans mes bras !

**Sue : **Cela n'a pas arrangé les choses…

**Jack : **Je t'assure que j'ai adoré dormir avec toi…

Sue regarda Jack. Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Ils baissèrent tout les deux les yeux. Puis Jack regarda Sue. Elle avait ce visage du matin qui était… si mignon.

**Jack : **Petit déjeuner ?!

Sue le regarda. Jack allait se lever mais Sue l'en empêcha.

**Sue : **Je m'occupe du petit déjeuner.

Elle se leva et alla en cuisine. Levy regarda Jack avant de suivre sa maîtresse. Jack se leva à son tour, avec un peu de mal et alla rejoindre Sue. Il n'avait pas envie de la laisser seul, surtout dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Il arriva dans la cuisine. Levy fit comprendre à Sue qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

**Sue : **Je t'ai dis que je m'en occupais.

**Jack : **Je sais… mais je me sentais seul… et puis tu ne connais pas la cuisine…

**Sue : **Je suis assez grande pour trouver les choses dont j'ai besoin !

Jack sourit.

**Jack : **Très bien… je m'assois et je te laisse faire.

Il s'exécuta. Sue réussit à trouver tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Jack l'observa tout préparer. Il appréciait énormément ce qu'il était entrain de voir et ce qu'il se passait ce matin. Se réveiller avec Sue, prendre leur premier café ensemble.

Pourquoi était-il stupide à ce point là ? Il avait faillit la perdre plus d'une fois et hier, elle avait faillit être tué. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il se retrouve devant le fait accompli pour se rendre compte de l'importance des choses.

Lorsqu'elle avait failli partir pour New York, il avait essayé de lui dire… ou enfin de lui faire comprendre mais Myles était arrivé et Jack n'avait pas eu l'occasion ou plutôt le courage de reprendre la discussion là où ils l'avaient laissé. Et pourtant, ces derniers mois, ils avaient passés énormément de temps ensemble.

Sue s'arrêta et vit que Jack l'observait. Elle le regarda.

**Sue : **Quoi ?

**Jack (sourire) : **Rien… c'est juste que je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de chose.

Il avait un regard qui toucha énormément Sue. Un regard qu'ils échangeaient souvent en ce moment. Ce regard qui la faisait frissonner. Elle lui sourit et fit cette mimique que Jack adorait quand elle était gênée.

**Un peu plus tard dans la matinée**

Sue arriva dans le bureau. Lucy vint à sa rencontre.

**Lucy : **Je me suis fait du souci quand je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin.

**Sue **Je suis désolée, j'aurai du te laisser un mot. Mais j'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

**Lucy : **Tu as passé la nuit dehors ???

**Sue : **Non… pas vraiment…

Sue baissa les yeux puis regarda de nouveau Lucy. Elle devait être franche avec son amie.

**Sue : **J'ai été voir Jack.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Lucy.

**Sue : **Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… j'avais besoin de savoir comment il allait…

**Lucy : **Tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer.

Lucy lui sourit.

**Lucy : **Et comment allait-il ?

**Sue : **Il n'a pas arrêté de me dire que tout allait bien mais j'ai bien remarqué qu'il avait mal.

**Lucy : **C'est normal. Il a plusieurs côtes de cassées.

A ce moment, Bobby et Myles entrèrent.

**Bobby : **Et il en a vu d'autres, crois-moi !

Sue lui envoya un rapide sourire.

**Myles : **J'espère que madame s'est bien reposé lors de sa journée de congé, hier, car nous avons du boulot !

Myles alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

**Lucy : **C'est sa manière pour savoir si tu vas bien !

**Sue : **Je vais bien… et je suis prête à reprendre le travail. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi !

**Myles : **Nous inquiéter ? On peut savoir pourquoi ?

Sue sourit. Cela lui faisait du bien de se retrouver avec l'équipe. Son regard se posa sur le bureau de Jack. Il était vide. A ce moment, Garrett entra. Lucy prévint Sue.

**Garrett : **Thomas, j'aimerai vous voir dans mon bureau.

Il regarda le reste de l'équipe puis sortit. Sue regarda Lucy. Elle se doutait de la raison de sa visite dans son bureau.

**Bureau de Garrett**

Sue entra et Garrett lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle regarda l'homme présent et s'exécuta. Elle connaissait cet homme. Il avait déjà enquêté sur Jack. Etait-il là pour enquêter à nouveau ? Sur elle ?

**Garrett : **Agent Thomas, je pense que vous vous souvenez de l'agent Pinter.

Sue se tourna vers l'homme. Il avait un sourire triomphant et Sue n'appréciait pas du tout.

**Sue : **Je me souviens très bien de l'agent M.

**PINTER : **Alors vous devez devinez pourquoi je suis là ?!

**Sue : **j'en ai une vague idée !

**PINTER : **Très bien. Donc cela va nous éviter des discours inutiles ! Une enquête est ouverte pour savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes retrouvé avec l'arme de l'agent Hudson… alors à partir de maintenant vous n'avez pas le droit de demander un avocat et d'évoquer le 5ème amendement… et vous restez à notre disposition pour un interrogatoire…

**Sue : **Une enquête ? Mais… j'ai tout expliqué dans mon rapport…

**PINTER : **Oui mais il y a eu mort d'homme, chose que nous prenons très rarement à la légère.

Sue le fixa un instant pour montrer qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire même si il essayait de la déstabiliser en parlant de la mort de cet homme. Puis elle se tourna vers Garrett.

**PINTER : **Ne pensez pas que vos relations ou celles de vos amis vont vous permettre de vous échapper !

Sue vit que Garrett avait regardé Pinter, c'est donc qu'il avait parlé mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir.

**Garrett : **Je vous demande de bien vouloir respecter l'agent Thomas en l'avertissant lorsque vous lui parlez ?!

**PINTER : **Mais, je la considère comme un agent…

**Garrett : **est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?!

**PINTER : **Très bien.

Sue avait suivit l'échange. Mais elle voulait savoir ce qu'il avait dit précédemment. Elle regarda de nouveau Pinter.

**PINTER : **Je voulais simplement vous prévenir que vos relations ou celles de vos amis ne serviraient à rien pour vous sortir de là.

**Sue : **Je ne souhaite pas me défiler. Je sais prendre mes responsabilités.

**PINTER : **Je l'espère bien.

Sue le regarda puis se tourna vers Garrett.

**Sue : **Est-ce que vous avez encore besoin de moi ?

**Garrett : **Non, merci.

**PINTER : **Ne vous éloignez pas trop !

**Sue : **Ne vous inquiétez pas !

**Pendant ce temps**

Jack arriva dans le bureau.

**Bobby : **Hey ! Comment va notre grand blessé ?!

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Bobby et Lucy se levèrent et vinrent près de lui.

**Jack : **J'ai connu mieux mais ça va !

**Myles : **Monsieur joue les petites natures !

Myles se leva et vint rejoindre les autres.

**Myles : **Je suis sûr que Sue prend très bien soin de toi ?!

Jack baissa un instant les yeux avec un sourire. Un immense sourire était apparut sur le visage de Lucy en repensant à ce que Sue lui avait dit tout à l'heure. Elle avait passé la nuit chez Jack.

**Jack : **En parlant de Sue… où est-elle ?

**Bobby : **J'étais sûr que tu n'étais pas venu pour nos beaux yeux… mais pour les siens !

Jack regarda ses amis. Ils étaient en forme aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'ils savaient pour cette nuit.

**Jack : **Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! On avait tout les deux besoin de parler et…

**Lucy : **Jack ?

**Jack : **Je vous assure, nous n'avons fait que discuter…

**Lucy : **Jack !!

**Bobby : **Attendez une minute ! (Regardant Jack et Lucy) Vous nous cacher quelque chose ?

Jack le regarda. Il avait la sensation qu'il venait de faire une gaffe. Lucy sourit légèrement.

**Lucy : **Ils n'étaient pas au courant !

**Tara : **Au courant de quoi ??

**Bobby : **Je croyais pourtant que l'on était amis ?!

Jack sourit.

**Myles : **Nous attendons !

**Jack : **Rien ! Oublier ce que je vous ai dit !

**Myles : **Oublier ! Tu plaisantes et de bons agents ne lâchent jamais une affaire… et dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes l'élite du FBI… les meilleurs dans leur domaine… le..

**Demetrius : **Myles, on a compris ! Si tu laissais Jack parlé !

**Jack : **Je n'ai rien à dire !

**Bobby : **Oh que si ! Tu en as trop dis ou pas assez !

Jack savait qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas aussi facilement, comme l'avait dit Myles.

**Jack : **Sue est passée hier à la maison…. On n'avait tout les deux besoin de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé… et c'est tout.

Tout le monde le regarda.

**Jack : **Et… il était tard… on a fini par s'endormir.

**Bobby : (sourire) **Vous avez dormi ensemble ??

**Jack : **On s'est juste endormi tout les deux sur mon canapé… d'ailleurs mes côtes s'en souviennent encore !

**Myles : **Soins à domicile ! Je le savais !

Jack sourit en secouant la tête. Ils ne changeront donc jamais. Mais c'est comme ça qu'ils les aimaient !

**Jack : **A vous de répondre à mes questions ! Où est Sue ?

Tout le monde se tus et évita de croiser le regard de Jack.

**Jack : **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Demetrius : **Garrett voulait la voir dans son boulot.

**Myles : **On a vu PInter y rentrer lui aussi.

**Jack : **Et vous l'avez laisser y aller toute seule !

Jack sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers le bureau de Garrett. Bobby et les autres le suivirent. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il fasse de bêtises.

En chemin Jack rencontra Sue, les yeux baissés. Levy avertit Sue que Jack était là. Elle leva le yeux et Jack pu remarquer qu'elle pleurait légèrement. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son bras.

**Jack : **Est-ce que ça va ?

Les autres s'étaient arrêtés un peu plus loin derrière. Sue regarda Jack et se reprit. Elle hocha la tête pour dire que tout allait bien mais Jack n'était pas convaincu.

**Jack : **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau de Garrett ?

**Sue : **Ils ont juste ouvert une enquête interne sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans le hangar. Il m'a dit mes droits et expliquer ce qui allait se passer.

Jack savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Il vit Pinter sortir du bureau de Garrett. Il alla à sa rencontre.

**Jack : **J'aurai aimé être tenu au courant qu'une enquête interne allait être faite sur l'agent Thomas. Je suis son tuteur et je suis concerné.

**PINTER : **Nous allions justement vous contacter. L'enquête interne ne porte pas seulement sur l'agent Thomas mais aussi sur vous-même, agent Hudson et ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous rencontrons !

**Jack : **Je me contrefous qu'une enquête soit ouverte sur moi aussi.

Jack se rapprocha dangereusement de M. Bobby et Demetrius s'approchèrent au cas où.

**PINTER : **Cette enquête va démontrer ce que beaucoup de personne pense. L'agent Thomas n'est pas faite pour se retrouver sur le terrain. Elle n'est qu'une gêne supplémentaire pour ses collègues. Son intégration dans nos services est juste du au fait que vous avez su faire marcher vos relations…D'ailleurs vos motivations n'ont jamais vraiment été très claires…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Jack attrapait le type par le col de la chemise et le colla contre le mur. Malgré la douleur, il resta dans sa position.

**Jack : **Vous n'avez aucun droit de …

**Sue : **Jack !!

Bobby et Demetrius séparèrent les deux hommes.

**PINTER : **Votre attitude nous prouve à tous, la vérité de mes dires !

Il s'approcha de Jack qui était toujours « maintenu » par Bobby et Demetrius

**PINTER : **Ce que vous venez de faire va vous coûter cher !

Il se tourna vers Sue puis s'en alla. Bobby et Demetrius lâchèrent Jack. Celui-ci porta une de ses mains à ses côtes. Une vive douleur venait de faire son apparition. Il se tourna vers Sue. Il n'arriva pas à lire ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. De la colère, de la peur, de la peine… Elle le regarda un long moment avant de se retourner et partir. Lucy regarda Jack et lui fit signe qu'elle s'en occupait.

Jack ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du faire ça mais ça avait été plus fort que lui.

**Bobby : **Bien joué Jack ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête !

Jack regarda Bobby et Demetrius.

**Demetrius : **Ce que tu viens de faire n'a fait que motiver encore plus ce type. Il t'a dans sa ligne de mire.

Bobby regarda Jack. Il venait de comprendre.

**Bobby : **Tu l'as fait exprès !!

Demetrius les regarda. Jack ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux.

**Demetrius : **J'ai du loupé un épisode !!

**Bobby : **(Jack) Tu as fait ça pour qu'il lâche Sue et se concentre sur toi ! Plutôt bien pensé mais complètement stupide !

Jack se tenait toujours les côtes. La douleur avait empiré. Bobby et Demetrius le remarquèrent.

**Bobby : **Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Tu n'as pas du arranger ton état !

**Jack : **ça va aller !

**Bobby : **On ne discute pas !

Jack regarda Bobby. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec Bobby surtout sur ce genre de chose. Il fit signe qu'il coopérait. Avant de partir il se tourna vers Demetrius.

**Jack : **Pas un mot à Sue !

Demetrius acquiesça.

**Hôpital**

Jack renfila sa chemise. Bobby et le médecin ne se trouvaient pas loin.

**Médecin : **Il va falloir vous calmer. Votre état n'est pas dramatique mais il est tout de même sérieux. Pas de gestes brusque. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre cette fois ?

**Bobby : **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais veiller à ce qu'il soit sage !

Le médecin regarda un dernière fois Jack et Bobby et sortit. Jack reboutonna sa chemise. Bobby s'approcha.

**Bobby : **Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêtez de jouer les super héro ?!

Bobby regarda Jack.

**Bobby : **Oublie ce que je viens de dire ?

Il savait que pour Sue, Jack ferait n'importe quoi.

**Bobby : **Et si au lieu de faire n'importe quoi, tu allais lui parler ?!

Jack le regarda comme si il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

**Bobby : **Ne fais pas comme si tu ne voyais pas de quoi je parlais !

Silence.

**Bobby : **Personnellement je croyais qu'après cette histoire avec New York, tu allais enfin te décider mais apparemment j'avais tord !

Jack baissa les yeux.

**Bobby : **Je pense que vous vous porteriez beaucoup mieux tout les deux si vous en « discutiez »… et il faut que votre « relation » soit claire sinon M risque de l'utiliser contre vous.

Bobby prit la veste de Jack et lui lança.

**Bobby : **Allez, je te dépose ! Lucy a ramené Sue chez elles !

Jack leva les yeux vers Bobby.

**Jack :** Merci.

Il ne disait pas simplement ça pour le transport mais aussi pour ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

**Appartement Lucy et Sue**

Sue buvait un thé en compagnie de Lucy.

**Lucy :** Il a fait ça parce qu'il voulait te protéger !

**Sue : **Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protéger !

**Lucy : **Ca, je pense qu'il le sait ! Mais c'est plus fort que lui.

Lucy fit comprendre à Sue par un regard ce qu'elle sous entendait. Mais Sue ne voulait pas parler de ça pour le moment.

**Sue : **En faisant ça, il a mis sa carrière en jeu. Il risque de perdre sa place à cause de ce qu'il a fait et tout ça à cause de moi.

**Lucy : **Ne dis pas ça…

TOC TOC TOC

Levy vint prévenir Sue. Lucy se leva.

**Lucy : **On frappe à la porte. Je vais ouvrir.

Elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Sue porta son attention sur sa tasse qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Si elle avait décidé de rester à Washington s'était pour être avec ses amis et parce qu'elle adorait le travail qu'elle faisait ici. Mais aujourd'hui, tout se compliquait.

Luc ouvrit la porte. Jack se tenait devant elle. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir.

**Lucy : **Jack ?!

**Jack : **Bonsoir ! Est-ce que Sue est là ?

Lucy lui fit signe que oui. Elle le laissa entrer. Elle prit sa veste.

**Lucy : **Sue risque de me tuer mais… je vais passer la nuit chez Dylan.

Jack lui sourit pour la remercier.

**Lucy : **Jack…vas-y doucement ! Tout ça l'a pas mal secoué.

Jack lui fit signe qu'il avait compris. Lucy enfila sa veste, prit ses clés et sortit, fermant la porte derrière elle. Jack resta un instant sans bouger. Si il était venu ce soir s'était pour s'excuser. Il enleva sa veste et l'accrocha au portemanteau. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon

Levy posa la patte sur Sue pour lui dire que Jack était entré. Sue leva les yeux et vit Jack debout devant elle.

**Sue : **Jack ?!

Ils se regardèrent.

**Jack : **Lucy m'a laissé entrer et… elle a dit qu'elle allait chez Dylan.

Sue baissa la tête et caressa la tête de Levy, posée sur ses genoux. Jack s'assit à côté de Sue sur le canapé. Silence. Il ne savait pas trop comment commencer. Surtout qu'elle ne le regardait pas, c'est donc qu'elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Sue pour qu'elle le regarde. Ce qu'elle fit. Jack associa les signes à la parole.

**Jack : **J'ai été un imbécile !

**Sue : **Ca, je ne te le fais pas dire !

Jack sourit légèrement.

**Jack : **D'accord, je l'ai mérité !... Je…C'est plus fort que moi ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir te protéger et… ne me le demande pas car je crois que je n'en serais pas capable.

**Sue : **Jack ! Je suis assez grande pour me défendre et me débrouiller toute seule. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis sourde que…

**Jack : **Ca n'à rien avoir avec ta surdité… même si tu avais une audition parfaite, j'aurai toujours envie de te protéger…

Sue et Jack se regardèrent.

**Jack : **J'aurais voulu t'éviter de vivre tout ça… et ce qui me rend dingue, c'est que je n'ai pas pu ou que je n'ai pas su !

Jack baissa la tête. Sue avait vu à quel point Jack s'était « ouvert » dans ses dires. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne comme pour lui demander de la regarder à nouveau. Il leva les yeux vers elle et prit sa main dans la sienne.

**Sue : **Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges. Jack… je suis moi aussi un agent du FBI… et je dois être capable de me débrouiller et de faire face toute seule…

**Jack : **Je sais… mais… je me suis rendu compte que tu étais bien plus pour moi qu'une simple collègue.

Sue sourit.

**Sue : **Je l'espère bien.

Jack la regarda, étonné. Sue réalisa ce qu'elle venait de lui répondre.

**Sue : **Je veux dire que… nous sommes amis.

Il baissa les yeux vers leurs mains. Il avait caressé doucement du pouce la main de Sue et ce geste lui avait semblé tout naturel… presque vital dans un tel moment. Sue le remarqua et elle regarda elle aussi son geste. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de retirer sa main. Non, elle avait besoin de ce contact avec lui.

Elle releva les yeux et vit qu'il la regardait de nouveau.

**Jack : **Tout ce qu'il s'est passé ses derniers mois m'ont permis de réfléchir… à ce que j'attendais réellement de la vie… cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas posé cette question.

Ils se regardèrent.

**Jack : **Quand j'ai cru que tu partais pour New York… (Regard)… nous avons commencé une discussion que nous n'avons jamais terminée.

Sue lui sourit timidement.

**Jack : **Je crois qu'aujourd'hui est le jour idéal pour la finir ?!

Elle ne savait pas trop si ce qui allait se dire dans les prochaines minutes allait compliquer ou faciliter les choses. Surtout en ce moment. Mais elle en avait envie. Elle hocha légèrement la tête. Il lui sourit. Il adorait des mimiques.

**Jack : **Si tu étais partie pour New York… je crois que… j'étais prêt à te suivre… là-bas… enfin… je ne pouvais pas te demander de rester ici, pour moi alors qu'une chance formidable s'offrait à toi.

Sue ne savait pas quoi répondre et elle ne savait pas si elle avait bien lu sur ses lèvres. Elle le fixa un long moment. Jack se demanda si il avait bien fait et bien dit les choses.

Sue allait lui répondre mais elle vit Jack tourner la tête et fermer un instant les yeux. Levy mit sa patte sur la jambe de Sue. On devait avoir sonner à la porte. Jack la regarda de nouveau.

**Jack : (+ signes) **On a sonné.

Sue resta un instant à le regarder puis elle se leva et alla ouvrir.

Howie se trouvait debout face à elle. Il entra d'un seul coup. (Dédicace pour Val)

**Howie : **Je viens d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé !!

Sue ferma la porte et suivit Howie. Elle n'avait pas réussit à lire ce qu'il avait dit. Howie se tourna vers Sue.

**Sue : **Je n'ai pas compris ce que vous avez dit !

**Howie : **Je viens tout juste d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je suis désolé….

Jack se leva et s'approcha. Howie se trouvait dos à lui. Il le contourna et vint se placer près de Sue.

**Howie : **Vous êtes là aussi !... Comment ça va ? Si mes infos sont vraies, vous avez pris cher… comment vont vos côtes ?

**Jack : **Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

**Howie : **Les nouvelles circulent vite dans la rue….enfin pas assez vite cette fois-ci !

Howie regarde Jack et Sue et avait la sensation qu'il venait de déranger quelque chose d'important. Ils s'étaient fait du souci pour eux mais apparemment un peu trop. Ils étaient mignons tout les deux, debout face à lui.

**Howie : **J'ai interrompue quelque chose ??

Jack et Sue se regardèrent puis regardèrent Howie.

**Sue : **Non.

**Howie : **Vous êtes sûres ? Parce que j'étais simplement venu voir comment vous alliez ? Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

A ce moment le téléphone de Jack sonna. Il s'éloigna légèrement et répondit. Howie regarda Sue.

**Howie : **Sur que tout va bien ? Sinon il faut le dire à Howie et je m'occupe de tout !

Sue sourit. Howie était un type génial.

**Sue : **Ca va ! Merci Howie.

**Howie : **Et avec Jack ?!

Sue le fixa.

**Howie : **non parce que je peux peut-être lui parler pour….

**Sue : **Non ! Merci Howie. Ca va aller !

**Howie : **Sur parce que…

**Sue : **Certaine !

**Howie : **Parce que les hommes sont parfois un peu coincé pour ce genre de chose. Je vous assure !

Sue sourit.

**Sue : **Tout va bien Howie.

Jack revint près d'eux.

**Jack : **Il faut que je retourne au bureau… pour l'enquête.

**Sue : **Je viens avec toi…

**Jack : **Non, c'est juste pour voir un détail avec Dem… reste là.

Jack et Sue se regardèrent. Encore une fois, ils n'avaient pas pu finir leur discussion. Jack n'avait aucune envie de laisser Sue.

**Howie : **Je peux rester avec Sue…

**Sue : **Non ça va aller Howie, je vous assure… je vais bien alors si vous arrêtiez tous de me considérez comme une petite chose fragile !

**Howie : **Mais je pourrais vous faire ma recette spéciale Howie…

**Jack : **Ca ne va pas être nécessaire. Sue s'en sortira bien toute seule et puis il y a Levy !

Levy se redressa et regarda les 3 personnes.

**Howie : **Très bien !

Jack attrapa sa veste et regarda une dernière fois Sue.

**Sue : **Filez !

Sue savait qu'il voulait savoir pour la suite. Elle lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils reprendraient leur discussion.

**Howie : (Jack) **Est-ce que vous pouvez me déposer près de la 13 et de Lain Street ?

Jack regarda Howie puis Sue.

**Jack : **Bien sûr Howie !

Puis ils sortirent.

**Lendemain**

**Salle annexe FBI**

Jack entra dans la pièce et vit M assit entrain de lire un dossier. Il ferma la porte et s'approcha. M releva la tête et le regarda.

**Jack : **Vous vouliez me voir ?

**PINTER : **Exact.

Il fit signe à Jack de s'asseoir. Jack le regarda puis s'exécuta.

**PINTER : **Vous allez mieux à ce que je vois. Vos blessures n'étaient donc pas si importantes…

**Jack : **Il aurait fallu que je sois sur mon lit de mort pour que ça soit considéré comme « grave » ?

Silence. Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

**Jack : **Désolé de vous décevoir !

M baissa les yeux vers son dossier.

**PINTER : **Selon le rapport médical vous auriez plusieurs côtes de cassées…

Il releva la tête.

**Jack : **C'est exact !

**PINTER : **Du aux coups que vous avez reçu dans ce hangar.

**Jack : **Oui.

**PINTER : **Très bien, vous savez pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir ?

**Jack : **Oui. Pour m'interroger sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce hangar.

**PINTER : **Je vois que vous comprenez vite !

**Jack : **Et je n'ai rien à rajouter de plus que ce que j'ai mis dans mon rapport.

**PINTER : **C'est ce que nous allons voir…. Vous avez dit que vous aviez vu votre suspect entrer dans ce hangar ?

**Jack : **Oui. Je me trouvais qu'à quelques mètres de lui lorsqu'il est entré.

**PINTER : **Vous le poursuiviez ?

**Jack : **Oui.

**PINTER : **Quand est-ce que l'agent Thomas vous a rejoint ?

**Jack : **Quelques minutes après que je me sois positionné près de l'entrée. De là nous avons appelé des renforts.

**PINTER : **Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu les renforts ?

**Jack : **Cela faisait des mois que nous étions à sa recherche… si nous le laissions filer nous n'avions aucune chance de le retrouver !

**PINTER : **Donc vous avez décider de rentrer avec l'agent Thomas ?

**Jack : **non. J'ai dis à l'agent Thomas d'attendre les renforts…

**PINTER : **Etes-vous sur qu'elle vous ait compris ?

**Jack : **Bien sûr que oui !!

**PINTER : **Donc elle n'a pas tenue compte de votre ordre ?

**Jack : **Ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre.

**PINTER : **Qu'était-ce alors ?

**Jack : **J'ai simplement demander à l'agent Thomas de rester attendre les renforts pour qu'ils sachent notre position !

**PINTER : **Malgré votre demande l'agent Thomas est tout de même rentré. Etait-elle armée ?

**Jack : **Non.

**PINTER : **Donc elle est entrée sans arme…. Et que c'est il passé ensuite ?.... vous avez mis dans votre rapport que cet homme vous avait frappé par derrière.

**Jack : **Oui… j'ai été propulsé à terre et j'ai perdu mon arme…

**PINTER : **Perdu ?

**Jack : **Lâché mon arme si vous préférez !

**PINTER : **Ensuite votre suspect vous aurait assenez plusieurs coups de barre de fer… il me semble.

**Jack : **Il a profité que je sois à terre pour me frapper…

**PINTER : **Si vous aviez attendu les renforts cela ne serait pas arrivé !

**Jack : **Si j'avais attendu les renforts notre type aurait filé et dieu sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire !

**PINTER : **Exact ! Cet homme est mort aujourd'hui ! … Avec votre arme et de la main d'une bleue !

**Jack : **Si vous voulez trouver un coupable alors je suis prêt à être votre homme mais l'agent Thomas a simplement voulu me sauver la vie.

**PINTER : **En ôtant celle d'un autre homme…

**Jack : **Elle n'a pas voulu le tuer. Il a essayé de lui prendre l'arme des mains et le coup est parti.

**PINTER : **Vous êtes sur ?... (Lisant un dossier) A ce que j'ai pu lire, l'agent Thomas s'est mis en danger de nombreuses fois pour vous « aider » ?

**Jack : **C'est ce que l'on attend d'un coéquipier en général !

**PINTER : **Je doute que vos relations ne soient simplement celles qu'entretiennent de simples coéquipiers !

**Jack : **Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

**PINTER : **Ne faite pas semblant de ne pas savoir.

**Jack : **Et en quoi concerne –t-il notre affaire ?

**PINTER : **Tout… au contraire… vos relations vous font prendre des risques…

**Jack : **Nos « relations » comme vous le dites ne nous ne mettent en aucun cas en danger. Je dirais même qu'elles nous ont sauvé la vie. Si l'agent Thomas n'était pas entré dans ce hangar, je serais sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est !

**PINTER : **Donc vous ne niez pas que vos relations…

**Jack : **Je dis simplement que si l'agent Thomas n'avait pas été là, je serais mort ! … Et je croyais que nous étions là pour une enquête sur la mort d'un homme et non pas pour définir ensemble la relation et de l'agent Thomas et moi… et je le précise… qui ne regarde personne à part elle et moi.

**PINTER : **Pas si cela met en danger…

Jack se leva d'un coup.

**Jack : **je vous le répète, cela ne met en danger personne ! Je dois la vie à l'agent Thomas !

Silence. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard.

**Jack : **Est-ce que vous avez terminé ?

Pinter regarda Jack un moment.

**PINTER : **J'en ai fini avec vous Hudson !

Jack le regarda une dernière fois et sortit. Il était heureux que cela soit fini.

**Quelques minutes plus tard.**

Sue entra à son tour dans la pièce. Pinter ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle.

**PINTER : **Asseyez-vous !

Sue n'avait pas réussit à lire sur ses lèvres. Elle était sûre qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Elle avait décidé de ne pas se laisser faire. Elle n'en était pas arrivée là pour qu'il ne vienne tout gâcher.

**Sue : **Loin de moi l'envie de vous « entendre » parler mais si vous m'avez demander de venir, c'est pour pouvoir me poser des questions et si vous continuer à parler de la sorte, il n'y aura aucun échange entre nous. Ce qui pourrait dommage pour votre enquête.

Pinter leva la tête vers elle. Elle le fixa puis vint s'asseoir en face de lui sans baisser les yeux.

**PINTER : **Si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est pour vous poser des questions sur les événements qui se sont déroulés dans ce hangar.

Il s'adossa à sa chaise.

**PINTER : **J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi vous avez décidé de renter alors que l'agent Hudson vous avait dit de rester attendre les renforts ?

**Sue : **Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Jack était entré… et je n'avais toujours aucunes nouvelles… et Levy a commencé à s'agiter.

**PINTER : **Vous êtes rentré parce que votre chien s'agitait ??

**Sue : **Levy et bien plus qu'un simple chien. Il m'avertit lorsqu'il se passe quelque chose et là… son agitation n'était pas habituelle, ce qui signifiait qu'il se passait quelque chose.

**PINTER : **Donc vous êtes entrée sans arme voir ce qu'il se passait ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu les renforts ?

**Sue : **Je ne pouvais pas laisser Jack surtout si il avait des ennuis !

**PINTER : **Comment pouviez-vous être sur qu'il ait des ennuis ?

**Sue : **Levy sentait quelque chose et je fais toujours confiance à Levy.

**PINTER : **Vous êtes donc entrée… comment avez-vous trouvé l'agent Hudson… ah oui, j'oubliais… Levy !

**Sue : **Oui, Levy m'a amené jusqu'à Jack et là je l'ai vu à terre et cet homme entrain de lui infliger des coups.

**PINTER : **Et comment avez-vous retrouver l'arme de l'agent Hudson… vous avez vous même dit dans votre rapport qu'il faisait très sombre et que vous n'y voyez presque rien ?

**Sue : **C'est Levy qui a attiré mon attention vers l'arme.

**PINTER : **Heureusement que Levy était donc avec vous !

Sue le fixa du regard. Il n'arriverait pas à la déstabiliser.

**PINTER : **Vous avez donc pris l'arme et menacer l'agresseur de l'agent Hudson. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

**Sue : **J'ai avertit de ma présence et lui ai demandé de ne plus bougé. Il n' pas obtempéré. Il s'est dirigé vers moi.

**PINTER : **Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait feu si vous vous sentiez menacé ?

Sue resta un instant, silencieuse.

**Sue : **Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Il m'a sauté dessus et essayer de me prendre l'arme.

**PINTER : **Vous n'avez pas pu ou pas su tiré ?

**Sue : **Je sais tirer. Je vous rappelle que j'ai suivit un stage de formation à Quantico.

**PINTER : **Et pourtant vous n'avez pas tiré ?

Silence.

**PINTER : **Pourquoi ?

**Sue : **Parce que j'en ai pas eu le temps !!! Je vous l'ai déjà dis !

**PINTER : **Vous êtes sûre ?

Sue le fixa. Etait-elle entrain de se convaincre elle-même ? Non. Elle y avait repensé des milliers de fois. Elle aurait tiré.

**Sue : **Certaine !!

Pinter la fixa.

**Pinter : **Est-ce que vos sentiments envers l'agent Hudson n'auraient pas influencé vos choix ce jour là ?

**Sue : **Je vous demande pardon ??

**Pinter : **Aurais-je mal articuler ?... Je pense que vous n'étiez pas très « objective » ?!

**Sue : **Ce que je peux ressentir pour l'agent Hudson n'a en rien influencé mes actions ce jour là. Je n'ai fait simplement que venir en aide à mon coéquipier.

**Pinter : **Je trouve que l'agent Hudson et vous-même vous réfugiez beaucoup derrière ce « coéquipier ».

**Sue : **Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez, je me faisais du souci car je n'avais pas de nouvelle et qu'entre collègue, on se doit de s'épauler. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais car quoi qu'on puisse dire, si je n'étais pas arriver à temps, cet homme aurait tué Jack.

**Pinter : **Je trouve que pour une personne pour qui c'est une première, vous le prenez plutôt bien.

**Sue : **Je ne prends rien « bien »… Je suis consciente d'avoir tué un homme… mais cela fait partie des risques du métier… et quoi que vous en pensiez, je suis un agent du FBI.

**Pinter : **Vous pensez que certaine personne en doute ?

**Sue : **Ce n'est pas le cas ?!

Pinter baissa les yeux vers son dossier puis la regarda de nouveau.

**Sue : **Je crois avoir fait mes preuves plus d'une fois et beaucoup plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous ici… je ne regrette rien et ne reproche rien… je veux simplement qu'on me laisse une chance de continuer de montrer de quoi je suis capable.

**PINTER : **Vous êtes sûre d'être à votre place ?

**Sue : **Certaine… et aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour, je suis heureuse de faire partie de cette équipe. Et même si je sais que je ne suis qu'une « bleue », je sais que ce que j'ai fait à sauver la vie d'un très bon agent… et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, si c'était à refaire je le referais.

Pinter la fixa.

**Pinter : **Vous pouvez vous en aller. J'ai suffisamment d'informations pour faire mon rapport.

Sue le regarda puis se leva. Elle espérait qu'elle avait réussit à le convaincre. Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de partir puis sortit.

**Après-midi**

**Bureau de notre équipe.**

Chacun était à son bureau et attendait avec impatience le verdict. Jack et Sue étaient sur la sellette.

Levy vint poser sa tête sur la jambe de Sue. Celle-ci baissa les yeux vers lui et lui caressa doucement la tête.

Et dire qu'il a de ça quelques mois, on lui proposait un poste à New York et qu'aujourd'hui, elle était presque sur le point de perdre sa place. Elle leva les yeux et regarda l'équipe. Elle n'avait aucune envie de les quitter et ça, elle s'en était rendue compte lorsqu'elle était sur le point de partir pour New York.

Elle s'arrêta sur Jack. Il avait été une des raisons pour qu'elle reste mais elle ne savait pas si la situation n'allait justement pas se compliquer. Elle savait qu'elle avait ressentit de forts sentiments pour Jack dès le début mais le fait de travailler ensemble n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

Jack croisa son regard. Il lui envoya un sourire pour la rassurer. Ce qu'il lui avait dit ces derniers jours et ce qu'il s'était passé l'avait rassuré mais rien n'était pourtant fait. Ils n'avaient toujours pas fini « leur » discussion.

A cet instant, Garrett entra suivit de Pinter. Levy prévint Sue.

**Garrett : **L'agent Pinter a terminé son enquête et m'a remis son rapport. Je lui laisse le soin de vous expliquer ce qu'il en est.

Pinter s'avança légèrement.

**Pinter : **Mon enquête a montré que ce qu'il s'est passé dans cet entrepôt… était de la légitime défense… et que l'agent Thomas a secondé efficacement l'agent Hudson.

Un ouf de soulagement se fit ressentir mais Sue attendait toujours de savoir ce qu'il en était de Jack.

**Pinter : **En ce qui concerne l'agent Hudson, mon enquête m'a amener à découvrir que notre suspect avait été engagé pour tuer 2 juges fédéraux et ensuite s'envoler dans les îles. Donc si il avait réussit à nous échappez, nous aurions 2 meurtres sur les bras.

**Bobby : **Yes !!

**Pinter : **(regardant Sue et Jack) Aucunes charges ne seront retenues contre vous et aucune mention dans votre dossier.

Tous les membres de l'équipe était heureux et félicitaient Jack et Sue.

Sue regarda Pinter.

**Pinter : **Ne laisser pas passer votre chance !

Sue le fixa.

**Pinter : **Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Pinter sortit du bureau.

**Garrett : **Félicitation Thomas et Hudson ! Mais les vacances sont finies ! Au boulot !

**Jack : **A vos ordres !

Jack et Sue se regardèrent.

**Dans la soirée**

Sue rentra de sa promenade du soir avec Levy. Elle posa son manteau et ses clés et s'avança vers le salon. Elle vit Jack assit sur le canapé qui se leva lorsqu'elle entra.

**Jack : **C'est Lucy qui m'a ouvert !

Sue lui sourit.

**Sue : **Si elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse de Dylan, je croirai qu'elle est ta complice !

Jack lui offrit un grand sourire. Il s'approcha de Sue.

**Jack : **(+ signes) Toutes mes félicitations !

**Sue : **Je n'ai rien fait ! C'est à l'équipe et à toi que je dois tout ça !

**Jack : **Non ! Tu as prouvé que tu étais un agent du FBI…que tu avais de réelles capacités et que tu ne te laisserais pas faire. Et ça, ils adorent ça !

Ils se sourirent. Puis Sue baissa légèrement les yeux et regarda de nouveau Jack.

**Sue : **Tu as failli perdre ta place à cause de moi !

**Jack : **Je sais !

Elle le regarda. Il avait répondu du tac o tac, sans hésiter. Il fit de nouveau quelques pas vers elle. Il se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Puis il sourit et leva sa main.

**Jack : **(+ signe) Ne bouges pas !

Il s'écarta et alla dans l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte, regarda à l'extérieur puis rentra de nouveau et ferma la porte. Il revint dans le salon, décrocha le téléphone et revint se placer près de Sue. Elle le regarda d'un air étonné.

**Jack : **Je n'ai pas envie que cette fois, on soit dérangé.

Ils se regardèrent. Sue frissonna en voyant l'intensité du regard de Jack. A cet instant précis, il lui donnait l'impression d'être le centre du monde. Et c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ce genre de chose. Jack allait prendre la parole mais Sue le devança.

**Sue : **Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, il faut que je te dise une chose.

Elle le regarda.

**Sue : **Prendre cette décision pour ce nouveau travail à New York a été la plus dure que j'ai eu à prendre. J'ai cru que de m'éloigner allait arranger certaines choses… et je me suis rendue compte que ça ne résoudrait rien. Au contraire… cela ne me faisait que plus mal. J'ai voulu fuir cette « vie » au lieu de lui faire face.

**Jack : **Peur ?

**Sue : **J'avais tout ce que je voulais… un travail fantastique… des amis que j'adore… et bien plus…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux un moment.

**Sue : **Ca m'a fais peur, parce que j'avais la sensation que ma vie allait encore changer. Et j'avais peur de tout perdre. Alors j'ai décidé de tout garder comme s'était… et de partir.

Jack resta silencieux et resta son regard plongé dans celui de Sue. Il fit simplement un nouveau pas vers elle.

**Sue : **C'est une amie qui m'a aidé à réaliser que le plus important était ce que l'on avait et de profiter de l'instant présent. De faire confiance à la vie. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de rester. Parce que MA vie est ici… et que…

Sue respira un instant.

**Sue : **Que je n'avais aucune envie de vous quitter… de te quitter.

Jack fit les derniers pas qui le séparait de Sue et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il la regarda pour voir si tout allait bien. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller trop vite. Comme pour lui donner son accord, Sue posa sa main doucement sa main sur son torse et resta son regard planté dans le sien.

Il baissa son visage vers le sien et lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de Jack sur son visage, elle ferma les yeux. Doucement, elle sentit les lèvres de Jack se posées sur les siennes. Elle se surprit à répondre presque immédiatement à son baiser. Jack avait posé son autre main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, pour la serrer contre lui et avait laissé sa main glissée dans le dos de Sue. Celle-ci avait fait glissé ses mains vers la nuque de Jack.

Ils se séparèrent et retombèrent dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Ce baiser n'avait rien avoir avec celui qu'il avait échangé la première fois. Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il était « vrai ». Pas de couverture à sauver.

Sue laissa ses mains reposer sur les épaules de Jack.

**Jack : **Faisons confiance à la vie !

Levy observait la scène et lorsqu'il vit Jack et Sue dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il aboya. Jack se tourna vers lui. Sue fit de même lorsqu'elle vit Jack. Levy aboya de nouveau comme pour approuver. Jack et Sue sourirent puis se regardèrent de nouveau.

**Jack : **Je crois que Levy est d'accord avec nous !

Jack et Sue avaient le regard planté dans celui de l'autre. Jack se pencha vers Sue et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Levy baissa la tête et posa sa patte sur son museau comme pour se masquer les yeux.

**THE END**

**(Du premier fanfic de ma saison virtuelle)**

J'attends vos commentaires et vos impressions 


	2. Bonnie and Clyde

**- Bonnie & Clyde **

**Auteur :** Veda Leen & FandeSérie

**Résumé: **Lucy est toute excitée par les préparatifs de son mariage et décide de demander à Sue son aide pour ce grand jour. Pendant ce temps, un couple de braqueur de banque est activement recherché par notre équipe.

**Note des auteurs** : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de la PAX. Ce fanfic a pour but de divertir les fans de la série Sue Thomas, FBEye.

Synopsis

Lucy est toute excitée par les préparatifs de son mariage et décide de demander à Sue son aide pour ce grand jour. Pendant ce temps, un couple de braqueur de banque est activement recherché par notre équipe.

**Au bureau du FBI**

Sue terminait son rapport concernant leur dernière enquête. Elle devait le remettre à Garrett ce matin même. Elle leva les yeux vars Jack, qui était lui aussi entrain de rédiger son rapport.

Elle eut soudain envie de sourire en repensant à la soirée de la veille et à ce qu'il s'était passé lors de celle-ci. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment clarifié et officialisé les choses mais Sue était heureuse. Elle savait qu'il venait de franchir une étape importante dans leur relation. La seule chose qu'ils avaient décidée, était de ne prévenir personne, pour le moment, de ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Sue reporta son attention sur son rapport quand Lucy arriva comme une tornade dans le bureau.

**Lucy : **Ca y est !!!!! Il me l'a demandé !!!!

Tout le monde se tourna vers Lucy sauf Sue. Elle n'entendit pas Lucy arriver derrière elle. Lévy se leva et prévint Sue avant qu'elle n'arrive à ses côtés. Sue vit l'immense sourire de Lucy et elle savait que quelque chose d'important était arrivée.

Lucy tendit la main vers Sue.

**Lucy : **Il me l'a demandé !!!!!

Sue baissa les yeux vers la main et vit une magnifique bague à l'annulaire de Lucy. Elle n'en revenait pas. Dylan s'était enfin décidé. Sue sourit en levant les yeux vers Lucy.

**Sue : **Oh mon Dieu Lucy !

Sue se leva et prit son amie dans ses bras.

Les autres assistaient à la scène sans savoir ce qu'il se passait. Bobby se leva et s'approcha un peu des festivités.

**Bobby : **Est-ce que vous auriez la gentillesse de faire partager à votre équipe préférée le pourquoi de tous ses cris ?!

Lucy et Sue se détachèrent, se regardèrent une dernière fois puis se tournèrent vers les autres. Lucy avait toujours son immense sourire d'afficher sur son visage. Elle rayonnait.

Tout le monde attendait avec impatience la grande nouvelle. Jack se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de son bureau. Sue et lui se regardèrent. Elle lui sourit. Il n'arrivait pas à deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer mais en tout cas, cela semblait être une merveilleuse nouvelle.

Lucy regarda une dernière fois Sue avant de se lancer. Sue lui sourit pour l'encourager.

**Lucy : **Et bien… Dylan m'a demandé de l'épouser !!!

**Bobby : **Wouahh !

**Demetrius : **Toutes mes félicitations Lucy !

**Tara** : C'est génial Lucy !

**Bobby : **Hey !!! Mais elle n'a pas dit qu'elle avait accepté !

Bobby reçu un coup de la part de Tara qui ne se tenait pas loin de lui.

**Myles : **Le pauvre ! Est-ce qu'il sait ce qu'il l'attend ?!

**Jack : **Ne l'écoute pas ! C'est génial ! Toutes mes félicitations !!

Jack vint prendre Lucy dans ses bras et la serra fort. Puis ils se détachèrent et Jack vint de placer près de Sue. Bobby vint à son tour prendre Lucy dans ses bras.

**Bobby : **Une de plus qui a réussit à mettre la main sur SA perle rare ! Je me demande qui sera le prochain ?!

Tout naturellement, les regards se tournèrent vers Jack et Sue. Ils ne savaient plus où se mettre. L'équipe avait la fâcheuse tendance à les mettre mal à l'aise, surtout lorsque cela concernait leur « relation ».

Même si aujourd'hui leur relation avait évolué, parler de mariage était beaucoup trop tôt.

**Jack : **J'espère que vous allez fêter ça !

**Lucy : **Oh oui !!!! La mère de Dylan veut absolument faire une soirée de fiançailles !

**Bobby : **Génial ! On va faire la fête ! Et n'oublions pas l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Dylan !

**Tara : **et de vie de jeune fille de Lucy !

Lucy se tourna vers Sue. Elle s'attendait au pire. Entre l'équipe et la famille de Dylan. Elle se tourna vers Sue. Celle-ci lui sourit.

**GENERIQUE**

**Lendemain matin.**

Sue est assise à son bureau quand Lucy fit éruption les bras chargés de magazines et de brochures. Lucy déposa le tout sur son bureau et accourut vers Sue. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sue pour la prévenir de son arrivée. Sue leva les yeux vers elle.

**Lucy** : J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Lucy semblait désemparée. Sue la questionna du regard.

**Sue : **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
**Lucy : **Je viens de prendre le petit déjeuner avec Dylan et sa mère… Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais refaire ça !

Sue lui sourit. Lucy jeta un coup d'œil vers son bureau. Cette pile de magasine lui faisait peur. Sue regarda aussi dans cette direction et vit le tas posé sur le bureau. Sue regarda de nouveau Lucy.

**Sue : **Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tout ça ?!

**Lucy** : La mère de Dylan m'a coincé au petit déjeuner et m'a montrer tous ces magazines pour choisir la robe de mariée, celles des demoiselles d'honneur et les décorations pour le mariage ! (En signant) la mère de Dylan va m'achevée.

**Sue : **Mais je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas faire ça tout de suite !

**Lucy : **C'est toujours le cas mais sa chère maman dit qu'il faut si prendre à l'avance !

**Sue : **Mais vous n'avez toujours pas choisi de date alors… ne serait-ce pas trop à l'avance ?  
**Lucy : **C'est bien ce que j'ai essayé d'expliquer mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir.

Sue sourit.

**Lucy : **Elle commençait déjà à s'occuper de la soirée de fiançailles… et c'est là que tu interviens.

Sue la regarda.

**Lucy : **Je lui ai dit que tu souhaitais t'occuper de cette soirée et que cela te tenait à cœur. Est-ce que j'ai bien fait ??

Sue était très touchée que Lucy lui fasse autant confiance.

**Sue** : Ca sera avec plaisir ! C'est comme si je mariais ma sœur ! (En regardant Lévy) en plus je suis sûre qu'on aura aussi ton aide.

Lévy aboya. Lucy et Sue sourirent. Jack qui observait la scène esquissa un léger sourire. Il se leva et s'approcha des filles.

**Jack : **Je vois que vous avez embauché Lévy !  
**Lucy : **Je crois que Sue va avoir besoin de toute aide disponible pour préparer cette soirée, surtout si ma future belle maman est dans le coin.

Jack et Sue sourirent.

**Jack : **Si les hommes sont acceptés, je suis prêt à donner moi aussi un coup de main !

Jack et Sue se regardèrent. Lucy remarqua que quelque chose avait changé mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir quoi exactement. Jack se baissa vers Lévy.

**Jack : **Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Lévy ? Besoin d'un coup de patte ?

Lévy le regarda et lui donna la patte en signe d'approbation.

La conversation tourna court quand Garrett entra dans le bureau accompagner d'une femme. Elle tenait une cassette à la main.

**Garrett : **J'aimerai avoir votre attention s'il vous plaît !

Tout le monde se tourna vers les deux nouveaux venus.

**Garrett : **Je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins. J'ai obtenu une promotion qui ne peut pas se refuser et je vais donc changer d'affectation dans quelques jours. Mais ne pensez pas vous êtes débarrassé de moi aussi facilement. La paperasse prend du temps ! Une nouvelle affaire nous a été confiée et j'ai pensé que mon successeur aimerait connaître l'équipe et comment elle fonctionne avant de prendre ses nouvelles fonctions.

De nombreuses rumeurs circulaient dans les bureaux mais le départ de Garrett était surprenant. Il avait été d'un grand soutien pour l'équipe et avait toujours soutenu ces membres. Tout le monde était étonné mais Garrett était un bon dirigeant, il méritait une nomination pour tout le travail qu'il avait accompli.

**Garrett : **J'espère que vous agirez avec elle avec tout le respect qui lui est du.

**Myles : **ELLE ??

**Femme : **Cela vous pose un problème ?

Myles fit signe que non.

**Garrett : **Je vous présente l'agent Karen Wallace.

La femme s'avança.

**Wallace : **Je connais les rumeurs qui peuvent courir à mon sujet et je tiens à préciser que ces rumeurs sont… exactes !

Personne n'osa parler. Les rumeurs disaient qu'elle avait fait partie de la garde rapprochée du Président et qu'on lui avait « demandé » de partir car elle n'avait pas respecté la procédure. Il paraîtrait que cela serait grâce à des relations hauts placés qu'elle avait réussit à rester au FBI.

**Wallace : **Inutile de tourner autour du pot, si je suis là aujourd'hui c'est pour faire avancer les choses et faire en sorte que certaines choses ne se reproduisent plus… On m'a dit que vous étiez les meilleurs… alors prouvez le moi !

Silence.

**Wallace : **Nous venons de recevoir cette cassette.

Comme si elle connaissait parfaitement bien les membres de l'équipe, elle donna la cassette à Tara et fit en sorte que Sue puisse lire sur ses lèvres. Garrett s'était un peu mit en retrait et observait.

**Wallace : **cette vidéo provient de la banque situé sur Grant Avenue. Un hold-up y a eu lieu ce matin à l'ouverture. 2 hommes sont morts lors de ce braquage.

Tara mit la vidéo en route.

Les images apparurent sur l'écran. Deux personnes habillés en noir et masqués entre dans la banque, menaçant le public avec leurs armes. Ils purent très légèrement distingués qu'une des deux personnes était une femme.

Le vigile à l'entrée n'eut pas le temps de sortir son arme que le gangster lui tira dessus. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol et les gens restèrent stupéfaits. Les deux cambrioleurs fermèrent la banque de l'intérieur et menacèrent les témoins.

La femme se dirigea vers une caissière tandis que l'homme s'occupa de surveiller les personnes présentes dans la banque. Les 2 voleurs regroupèrent les otages dans un coin de la banque. La caissière remplit les sacs de billet sous la menace de l'arme du cambrioleur. La complice du braqueur se tourna vers son acolyte et observa autour d'elle quand son regard se posa sur l'homme chargé de l'entretien.

Ce dernier sembla mal à l'aise et essaya de dissimuler son visage. La femme s'approcha alors de lui quand il eut un geste de recul.

Soudain, elle le montra avec insistance du doigt à son complice qui se dirigea alors vers l'homme, le regarda un instant et le tua froidement.

La femme récupéra les sacs et rejoignit son complice. Ils enfermèrent ensuite les otages dans la salle et disparaissèrent des moniteurs.

L'équipe était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir… Le criminel avait abattu calmement cet homme qui n'avait pourtant rien fait, ni même tenté d'acte héroïque.

Wallace se tourna vers eux.

**Wallace : **Je veux retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça.

Silence. Chacune des personnes dans la pièce voulaient retrouver les deux braqueurs.

**Wallace : **On m'a énormément vanté vos mérites… Garret m'a vanté vos exploits ! C'est pour cela que je fais appel à vous pour cette enquête… alors ne me décevez pas !

**Myles** : Ne vous faite aucun soucis. Il est tout à fait normal, qu'étant un élément indispensable et important de cette grande et merveilleuse organisation qu'est le FBI, que Garrett est pensé à mon équipe !

Jack se tourna vers Myles avec un regard étonné.

**Jack : **TON équipe ???

**Bobby** : Faites attention, sinon Myles risque nous piquer notre job !

**Lucy** : Ca pourrait être pratique d'être payé alors que Myles ferait tout le travail.

**Myles** : Je voulais dire notre équipe !

**Wallace : **Je vois que vous êtes fidèle à votre réputation ! J'espère que vous êtes aussi doué pour vos enquêtes que pour vous vanter ! Ce dossier est désormais en priorité maximum. On nous attend on tournant !  
**Myles : **On ?

Wallace ignora la remarque de Myles.

**Wallace** : J'espère que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble. J'attends de vous un rapport suivit de l'enquête.

Elle les regarda une dernière fois et sortit. Garrett s'avança.

**Garrett : **Je compte sur vous tous.

Il les regarda puis sortit. Ils se regardèrent tous.

**Bobby : **Elle a l'air tout à fait charmante ! (Ironie)

**Demetrius : **Les présentations ont été simples et précises !

**Myles : **Tu veux dire sa présentation.

**Jack : **Je crois que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

Jack avait raison. Ils avaient la sensation qu'elle n'allait pas leur faciliter les choses. Et pourtant, elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait mais il avait entendu parler de sa réputation et les choses n'allaient pas être faciles tous les jours avec elle.

**Jack** : Bobby et Myles, vous allez me chercher des renseignements sur le personnel, les clients et l'agent d'entretien qui a été abattu, c'était peut-être leurs complices.

Myles et Bobby attrapèrent leurs vestes et sortirent.

**Jack : **Tara, je veux des infos sur notre couple qui se la joue à la Bonnie & Clyde, savoir s'il n'y a pas des cas similaires dans les états voisins.

Tara s'installa devant son ordinateur.

**Jack : **Demetrius, il nous faudrait les autres cassettes de la banque.

Demetrius lui fit signe qu'il avait compris.

**Jack : **Sue, tu viens avec moi, on va à la banque poser quelques questions pour savoir ce que les personnes présentes ont vu et entendu.

**Banque.**

Jack et Sue s'approchèrent du comptoir.

**Jack** : Bonjour, voici l'agent Sue Thomas et je suis l'agent Jack Hudson. Nous aimerions poser quelques questions au sujet du braquage.

L'homme se tourna vers les bureaux qui se tenait derrière lui et fit signe avec un autre homme. Puis il se retourna de nouveau vers nos deux agents.

**Homme : **Le gérant va pouvoir répondre à vos questions…  
**Jack : **Merci.

Jack se tourna vers Sue tandis que le caissier remit le nez dans ces petites affaires.

**Jack : **Pas très causant.

Sue sourit à la remarque de Jack. Ils se mirent à scruter les alentours pour chercher des indices quand le gérant de la banque fit son apparition.

**Gérant** : Bonjour ! Vous êtes les agents chargés de l'enquête ?

**Sue** : Oui, voici l'agent Jack Hudson et je suis l'agent Sue Thomas.

**Gérant** : Le gardien a été blessé dans l'attaque, savez-vous comment il va ?

**Jack** : Et bien, en fait il est décédé suite à ses blessures à l'hôpital et l'agent d'entretien, lui, est mort sur le coup.

**Sue** : D'après les caméras de surveillance, l'agent d'entretien n'avait rien fait qui aurait pu énerver les braqueurs, savez-vous pourquoi les braqueurs lui auraient tirer dessus ?

**Gérant** : Et bien…en réalité…cet homme n'était pas vraiment un agent d'entretien.

**Jack** : Comment ça ?

**Gérant** : C'est… enfin c'était un vigile supplémentaire.

**Jack** : Un vigile supplémentaire ? Pourquoi ?

**Gérant** : Nous avons eu quelques problèmes ces derniers temps…

Jack et Sue n'en revenaient pas.

**Sue** : Vous suspectiez un de vos employés de se servir ?

**Gérant : **Nous avons plusieurs fois des comptes qui ne correspondaient pas. Le directeur avait demandé une surveillance plus poussée de notre banque.

**Jack : **Est-ce que vous pensez qu'un de vos employés ait pu prévenir les voleurs que les caisses étaient pleines ?

**Le gérant** : Oui ! Nous allions avoir un convoyage de fond le soir même !

**Jack : **Qui était au courant ?

**Gérant : **Très peu de personne. La caissière responsable, mon adjoint et moi-même.

**Sue : **Il nous faudrait leurs dossiers.

Le gérant acquiesça de la tête. Il se rendit dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il revint, il tendit les dossiers à Sue.

**Jack** : Vous avez entendu ce que se disaient les braqueurs avant de tirer sur cet homme?

**Gérant : **Non…J Enfin… e crois que la femme la reconnu et…

Le gérant sembla hésiter.

**Sue : **et ?

**Gérant : **Cet homme travaillait pour nous depuis peu. Le directeur voulait savoir d'où provenait la fuite donc il a engagé ce détective privé. Il se faisait passé pour un agent d'entretien pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.  
**Jack : **Vous avez son vrai nom ?

**Gérant : **Il s'appelait M. Terrence Benedict.

**Jack** : Il ne vous a pas dit qui il soupçonnait ?

**Le gérant** : Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis désolé.

**Sue** : Merci de votre aide.

Jack et Sue s'éloignèrent. Sue alla interroger les caissières et Jack les vigiles présents ainsi que le policier sur les lieux.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se rejoignirent à la voiture.

**Jack** : J'ai discuté avec un des policiers qui sont arrivés sur les lieux, il m'a expliqué que les 2 braqueurs se sont enfuis par une trappe qui mène aux égouts. Ils se sont enfuient par les souterrains, c'est pour ça qu'on ne les voient plus sur la vidéo avant l'arrivée de la police.

**Sue** : On a aucune empreinte ou élément qui pourrait nous mettre sur la voie ?

**Jack** : Pour le moment rien de concluant.

**Sue** : Espérons que les autres aient plus de chance.

**Jack : **Oui. Nous, on va poursuivre sur ce Monsieur Terrence Benedict… si la femme la reconnu, c'est qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part !

Jack avait pris le volant et ils retournaient au boulot. Il fit signe à Sue qu'il allait parler. Elle se tourna vers lui et regarda ses lèvres.

**Jack : **Je n'ai jamais vu Lucy aussi heureuse et aussi excitée !

Sue sourit.

**Sue : **Oui. Ca fait plaisir de la voir aussi heureuse.

**Jack : **Est-ce que Dylan sait dans quoi il s'embarque ?!

Jack avait dit ça avec un sourire.

**Sue : **Oui, il le sait très bien.

Elle le fixa un instant.

**Sue : **Pourquoi est-ce que les hommes ont si peur du mariage ? On dirait que pour vous c'est comme si c'était la fin du monde ?!

**Jack : **c'est un peu ça !

Jack afficha un grand sourire.

**Sue : **Très drôle !

**Jack : **Non… franchement je ne sais pas !

Sue ne savait pas si elle devait poser la question qui lui passait par la tête.

**Jack : **C'est peut-être inscrit dans nos gênes !

Sue sourit. De temps en temps, Jack tournait la tête vers elle pour croiser son regard.

**Sue : **Est-ce que tu y as déjà pensé ?

Silence. Jack la regarda puis se tourna de nouveau vers la route.

**Jack : **Pensé à quoi ?

Jack voulait qu'elle lui demande. Il avait envie d'être franc avec elle. Surtout maintenant que les choses avaient évoluées.

**Sue : **Est-ce que tu as déjà envisagé de te marier ?

Jack resta un instant silencieux. Il voulait trouver la bonne manière pour lui dire.

**Jack : **1 fois.

Sue baissa les yeux. Elle se doutait de la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

**Sue : **Allie ?

Jack se tourna d'un coup vers Sue. Elle avait vu juste. Il regarda de nouveau devant lui.

**Jack : **Oui… nous étions jeune… et nous faisions de grands projets…

**Sue : **Pourquoi cela ne s'est pas fait ?

Jack se tut.

**Sue : **Je suis désolée. Cela ne me regarde pas !

Elle tourna la tête. Pourquoi avait-elle fallu qu'elle parle de ça ? Elle sentit le doute s'emparer d'elle à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en était entre Jack et Allie aujourd'hui. Jack remarqua l'inquiétude sur le visage de Sue. Il enleva sa main droite du volant et prit la main de Sue dans la sienne. Sue le regarda.

**Jack : **Allie et moi avons suivit… des « chemins » différents…. Aujourd'hui, nous avons chacun notre vie… et je suis heureux de ne pas avoir fait l'erreur de me marier trop jeune… parce que nous aurions fait une bêtise.

**Sue : **Pourtant vous avez l'air de tenir encore énormément l'un à l'autre alors…

**Jack : **Allie a été mon premier amour… ça ne s'oublie pas… mais rien avoir avec… ce qui vous file la chair de poule ou qui vous donne envie de vous faire passer la corde au coup !

Il lui caressa la main de son pouce. Sue se sentit rassurée et une chaleur l'envahir. Elle sourit et Jack le vit.

Il lâcha la main de Sue pour reposer ses deux mains sur le volant.

**Jack : **Tu as une idée sur le lieu où tu comptes organiser la soirée de fiançailles ?

**Sue : **Tu veux la vérité ? Je n'en ai encore aucune idée ! Cela fait à peine 3 heures que je suis au courant que j'organise cette soirée.

**Jack : **Si ça peut te rassurer, je connais un endroit plutôt sympa pour organiser ce genre de chose.

**Sue : **C'est vrai ?

**Jack : **Oui… et je me disais que si tu n'avais rien de prévue ce soir (regard vers Sue), je pourrais t'y emmener dîner ce soir ?

Sue sourit.

**Sue : **Serait-ce une invitation ?

Jack la regarda et lui sourit. Il reporta son attention sur la route.

**Jack : **Disons que nous pourrions y aller en repérage… mais oui, c'est une invitation.

**Sue : **Alors j'accepte !

**Au bureau**

**Bobby** : On a trouvé peu d'infos sur le personnel de la banque, ils sont tous clean !

**Jack : **Nous, on a trouvé des infos sur notre cher détective privé !

**Sue : **Il travaillait pour l'agence de surveillance « Stanley Investigation ».

**Jack : **Et devinez quoi ?!

Tout le monde attendait sa réponse.

**Jack : **Il a été flic à Baltimore !

**Sue** : On a reçu les dossiers de Baltimore, il semblerait que le premier cambriolage est été fait là-bas.

**Myles** : Encore une enquête où les bandits doivent avoir un casier aussi long que mon bras.

**Bobby** : Ou aussi impressionnant que ton ego !

L'équipe se mit à la recherche alors des personnes qui avaient été arrêté par Benedict quand il était à Baltimore. De nombreux noms se répétaient mais plusieurs des criminels étaient soit morts, soit en prison.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées. L'équipe était sur le pied de guerre, Bobby, Jack et Sue, Tara et Myles étudiaient les dossiers, Demetrius était partit chercher les vidéos des derniers cambriolages quand Karen Wallace fit son apparition.

**Wallace** : J'attendais de vos nouvelles sur l'enquête du braquage de la banque.

**Jack** : (surpris) Et bien… nous n'avons pas encore fini nos recherches.

**Bobby** : Nous avons appris que l'agent d'entretien de la banque était en fait un détective privé sous couverture. Terrence Benedict, c'était un ancien flic et la liste de ses arrestations est longue… il va nous falloir du temps ….

**Wallace : **Vous pensez donc que la braqueuse connaissait cet homme…  
**Myles : **Je parierais qu'elle fait partir de notre liste !

**Wallace** : Très bien. Tenez moi au courant de déroulement de l'enquête ! Je vous donne trois jours pour résoudre cette affaire.

**Myles** : 3 jours !!???

**Wallace** : Vous avez raison agent Leland, 2 jours seront suffisants.

Tout le monde regarda Myles.

**Wallace : **Mais je ne vois pas l'agent Gans, où est-il ?

**Jack** : Il est partit chercher les vidéos des différents braquages, il ne devrait pas tarder.

**Wallace** : Parfait, je ne vous retiens pas plus, vous avez du travail.

Wallace sorti du bureau. Le départ de Garrett allait se faire sentir si Wallace était aussi stricte avec eux. L'équipe jeta un regard accusateur en direction de Myles qui savait qu'il allait le payer cher.

**Bobby : **Merci Myles !

**Jack** : Bon, vous avez tous compris, on va avoir du travail.

Ils se replongèrent dans les dossiers de Benedict à la recherche d'indice. Une demi-heure plus tard, Demetrius rentra dans la salle.

**Demetrius** : (rentrant dans le bureau) Je suis fière de moi ! J'ai récupéré 20 cassettes des autres braquages. Je me suis permis de les visionner et de lire les rapports les concernant… une de ces cassettes a attiré mon attention. On voit mieux les lèvres de « Clyde » et son visage est moins dissimulé.

Il tendit la cassette à Tara.

**Tara** : J'ai trouvé des infos sur nos Bonnie & Clyde. Ce n'est pas leur premier coup, ils ont fait parlé d'eux dans 6 autres états. Même mode opératoire, même arme.

Tara passa l'enregistrement et Sue s'avança près de l'écran. Elle se plaça naturellement près de Jack ce qui ne laissa personne indifférent. Bobby fit un signe de la tête à Lucy qui afficha un sourire amusé.

Toute l'équipe regarda la cassette.

**Sue : **Tara, tu peux zoomé sur les lèvres de l'homme s'il te plaît ?!

Tara s'exécuta.

Sue lit sur les lèvres de « Clyde ». On vit alors notre braqueur s'adresser à sa complice.

**Sue** : Il dit : « Dépêche-toi, les flics ne vont pas tarder. Georgia, grouille ! »

Ils virent ensuite, les deux braqueurs s'enfuir.

**Sue** : Attends Tara, on dirait qu'on voit un tatouage sur l'avant-bras de Bonnie ?

Tara zooma sur la main de Bonnie et on vit apparaître un tatouage en forme de pingouin. Ce genre de tatouage ne devait être porté par beaucoup de gens dans l'entourage du détective.

**Jack** : Je crois avoir déjà lu ce prénom dans un des dossiers de Benedict !

Jack plongea le nez dans le dossier.

**Myles** : Georgia ?

**Sue** : Oui ! Georgia, pourquoi?

**Bobby** : Ce tatouage ressemblant à un pingouin, ne peut appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

Jack relevant la tête.

**Jack **: J'y suis ! Georgia Gallagher ! Elle faisait partie d'un gang, il y a quelques années quand Benedict l'a coffré.

**Myles **: Mais à l'époque, elle n'utilisait pas d'arme et son « gang » était un regroupement d'écologiste un peu éméché qui grimpait dans les arbres pour manifester. On était loin du braquage.

**Bobby** : Benedict l'a arrêté plusieurs fois quand il était encore flic. Les dossiers de Benedict sont remplis par des arrestations de cette fille.

**Myles** : Rien de tel qu'une affaire de meurtre pour retrouver ses vieux amis les criminels.

**Jack** : Il nous faut des infos sur notre amie « Bonnie » depuis qu'elle est dehors et qui pourrait être « Clyde » parmi ses relations. Il faut aussi qu'on aille voir le patron de Benedict.

**Bobby** : « Stanley investigation » ?

**Jack** : Oui ! Et n'oubliez pas de faire marché vos indics.

Les indices du dossier de « Bonnie » laissèrent apparaître qu'elle avait fait plusieurs actions écologistes et qu'elle avait bénéficié d'une remise de peine. Son dossier était suivi par un agent de probation qui n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis plusieurs semaines. Les informations fournies par le patron de « Stanley investigation » leurs apprirent que la vie de Benedict n'avait rien de très glorieuse.

C'était un ancien flic, célibataire dont le peu de famille qui lui restait avait coupé les ponts. Il était agent de police à Baltimore pendant 10 ans quand une enquête interne avait été ouverte sur lui.

La police des polices instruisait cette affaire car Benedict avait un coéquipier tué en mission sous son commandement. Il ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de son collègue et avait quitté la police pour se lancer dans une vie de détective privée.

Le patron de « Stanley Investigation » avait confié cette affaire à Benedict car il connaissait le milieu bancaire mais qu'il ne connaissait personne de personnellement dans la banque.

L'enquête commençait à piétiner quand le téléphone sur le bureau de Lucy sonna. Une fois l'appelle finie Lucy s'approcha du bureau de Sue qui était plongé dans ses papiers. Elle fut prévenue par Lévy qui posa sa patte sur sa jambe.

**Lucy** : C'était Howie, il a des infos pour toi au sujet de «Bonnie » et il a dit que c'était urgent. Il t'attend près du parc.

Sue se tourna vers Jack. Il avait entendu le message de Lucy. Il se leva en même temps que Sue pour sortir.

**Parc**

Jack et Sue marchaient dans le parc. Pas de Howie en vue. C'était Levy qui était heureux. Une ballade au parc. Jack et Sue appréciaient énormément aussi. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient restés enfermés dans leur bureau.

**Jack : **Je dois dire que cette petite balade au parc me fait énormément de bien. Je commençais à en avoir assez de rester enfermé dans le bureau !

**Sue : **Moi aussi !

**Jack : **Wallace ne nous lâchera pas aussi facilement !

**Sue : **Oui… elle a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle veut !

**Jack : **Ouais… on a intérêt à se tenir à carreaux !

Sue sourit.

**Sue : **Je crois que pour certain ça va être difficile !

Jack la regarda.

**Jack : **est-ce que je dois me sentir visé ?

Sue lui sourit.

**Sue : **Non… mais Myles et Bobby ont du souci à se faire !

Jack vit le sourire de Sue légèrement baissé. Il lui posa la main sur le bras pour la faire s'arrêter et se tourner vers lui.

**Jack : **Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Sue le regarda. Elle avait envie de se confier à lui.

**Sue : **C'est… c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de tout reprendre au début… de nouveau montrer que…

**Jack : **Sue… tu as ta place parmi nous et tu n'as rien à prouver à qui que ce soit ! Même à Wallace.

Elle baissa les yeux. Soudain Sue aperçu Howie arrivant à grandes enjambées près d'eux. Il était à bout de souffle et avait un paquet sous le bras. Jack regarda une dernière fois Sue puis se tourna vers Howie. Il n'allait pas laisser cette conversation en suspens.

**Sue** : Howie !?! Mais pourquoi êtes-tu essoufflé ?

**Howie** : Je vous cherchais partout ! Vous vous êtes arrêtez en chemin pour prendre un café ou quoi ?

**Jack** : Howie !

**Howie** : Bon, j'ai des infos sur votre affaire des deux braqueurs et… mais c'est ce bon vieux Lévy ! (Caressant le chien) Comment tu vas, hein ?

**Jack** : Howie ! On n'a pas toute la journée.

**Howie** (se redressant): bon ça va, j'ai compris. Un ami à moi m'a dit qu'un de ces amis avait entendu par une de ces copines qu'une amie à elle avait subitement beaucoup d'argent sans avoir gagner au loto !

**Sue** : (se tournant vers Jack) Quoi ? J'ai juste compris la fin

**Jack** : Parce que tu as compris quelque chose !

**Howie** : Enfin, je veux dire que je sais où ils se cachent et je sais aussi que même les voleurs doivent faire les courses.

**Jack** : Comment ça ?

**Howie** : Il semblerait que « Clyde » soi du genre méfiant. Il ne va jamais au même endroit faire ses courses et il s'arrange pour ne pas être filmer.

**Jack** : Voilà un « Clyde » bien paranoïaque.

**Howie** : Je sais qu'avec vous appareil vous pourrez les mettre sur écoute où mettre des minis caméras !

**Sue** : Il nous faudrait l'adresse.

**Howie** : C'est sur Clark Drive Avenue.

**Jack** : Très bien, j'appelle les autres pour avoir un mandat et mettre une surveillance.

Jack se mit à l'écart et appela le bureau tandis qu'une odeur se dégageait du paquet que tenait Howie.

**Sue** : Il y a comme une drôle d'odeur tout à coup ?

**Howie** : Oh non !!! C'est le paquet ! J'avais un paquet pour Lucy ! J'ai appris qu'elle allait se marier par un de mes indic alors j'avais une collection de parfum en miniature pour elle mais comme j'ai couru les bouteilles ont du se casser !

**Sue** : C'est embêtant !

Lévy se cachait le museau car l'odeur commençait à être nauséabonde. Jack les avait rejoint et tirait Sue par le bras.

**Jack** : Je crois que tu n'aurais pas du courir.

**Howie** : Oui, maintenant ma veste empeste !

**Jack** : (signant à Sue) on devrait y aller !

**Sue** : Merci de ton aide Howie. Et j'espère que tu trouveras un cadeau moins… fragile pour Lucy !

**Jack** : Et un bon savon pour faire partir toute l'odeur.

**Soirée dîner Jack/Sue**

Jack et Sue venaient de terminer leurs plats respectifs et avaient commander un dessert. Sue leva les yeux vers Jack et vit qu'il la regardait avec un léger sourire. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

**Sue : **Quoi ?

Il continua de la regarder. Il adorait cet air qu'elle avait quand elle se sentait gênée.

**Jack : **Rien… j'étais juste entrain de me dire que j'avais énormément de chance de passer la soirée avec toi.

Sue sourit et baissa un instant les yeux puis le regarda de nouveau.

**Sue : **J'apprécie aussi beaucoup de passer la soirée avec toi.

Jack posa sa main sur celle de Sue qui se trouvait sur la table.

**Jack : **Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas fait ça plutôt ?!  
**Sue : **On a déjà dîné ensemble…  
**Jack : **Je veux dire… de cette manière.

Sue avait compris ce que voulait dire Jack.

**Sue : **Je te signale que je n'ai jamais été contre !  
**Jack : **Je crois que David n'aurait pas beaucoup apprécié…  
**Sue : **Il n'y aurait jamais eu de David si nous avions fait cela plutôt !

Jack la fixa. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire le troubla énormément et il comprit qu'il avait été stupide. Le serveur arriva et leur déposa leurs desserts devant eux. Jack fut obligé de lâcher la main de Sue pour permettre au serveur de les servir.

Ils commencèrent tout les deux à déguster leurs desserts. Jack avait opté pour une Poire Belle Hélène tandis que Sue avait choisi un fondant au chocolat.

**Jack : **Je peux goûter.

**Sue : **Bien sûr !

Sue en coupa un morceau avec sa fourchette (à dessert) et la tendit à Jack. Celui-ci prit le morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche sans lâcher Sue des yeux. Sue reposa la fourchette et regarda Jack.

**Jack : **J'adore !

Sue lui sourit. Cette nouvelle relation la rendait heureuse mais lui faisait aussi légèrement peur. Peur que cela ne fonctionne pas ou que tout cela ne soit que passager.

**Jack : **Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de cet endroit ?! Je pense que la mère de Lucy devrait adorer ?!

Sue regarda autour d'elle puis se tourna vers Jack.

**Sue : **C'est vrai que c'est tout à fait charmant. Je suis sûre que Lucy va adorer !

**Jack : **Elle dîne avec Dylan ce soir ?

**Sue : **Oui, je crois qu'ils devaient dîner avec les parents de Dylan.

Jack fit la grimace.

**Sue : **Lucy appréhendait un peu ce dîner mais elle ne peut pas se marier sans la belle famille.

**Jack : **Ca va être un très beau et grand mariage apparemment ?

**Sue : **Oui… si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a dit il y aura plus de 150 invités !

**Jack : **Wouahhh !!!.... Ce n'est pas trop mon truc les grands mariages.

**Sue : **Et quel mariage tu voudrais ?

Jack venait de finir son dessert. Il posa sa cuillère et regarda Sue.

**Jack : **Une petite église, la famille et les amis proches… et nous…

Sue fut surprise.

**Jack : **Enfin, je veux dire… ma fiancée et moi !

Sue n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu les premiers mots de sa phrase, elle s'était tout de suite imaginée avec Jack dans cette petite église dont il parlait. Il fallait tout de suite qu'ils changent de discussion avant que cela ne dérape trop. C'était peut-être déjà trop tard.

**Sue : **Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour la soirée de Lucy. Avec notre nouvelle supérieur, nous n'allons pas avoir une minute de répit !

**Jack : **C'est vrai qu'on va l'avoir sur le dos pendant un moment mais juste le temps qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Après ça ira mieux !

Sue baissa les yeux.

**Jack : **Je sais à quoi tu penses !

Sue le regarda.

**Jack : **Elle va t'adorer !

Sue lui sourit légèrement. Il lui prit de nouveau la main.

**Jack : **Sue, tu es un très bon agent et elle va s'en rendre très vite compte. Ne te sous-estime pas !

**Sue : **C'est que j'ai tellement l'habitude de devoir en faire plus que les autres, que je commence à être fatigué…

**Jack : **Tu n'auras rien à faire de plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous… et je dirais même que ça sera plus facile pour toi. Tu as un vrai don… alors que nous !

**Sue : **Ne dis pas ça ! Vous êtes les meilleurs !

**Jack : **ON est les meilleurs !

Ils se sourirent.

**Rue**

Jack et Sue sortirent du restaurant. Ils n'étaient pas loin du quartier de chez Sue et Lucy donc ils avaient décidé d'y aller à pieds. Ils marchèrent côte à côte. Aucun ne voulait briser le silence pour apprécier le moment présent.

Sue avait énormément apprécié cette soirée. Pour la première fois, elle s'était sentit à sa place. Avec Jack. Et le fait de flirter avec lui, lui avait semblé tout naturel. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Puis, lentement elle s'approcha de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Jack fut légèrement surpris et se tourna vers elle. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer. Il lui rendit son sourire et ils continuèrent à marcher main dans la main.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Sue. Ils ralentirent pour enfin s'arrêter devant la porte. Sue se tourna vers Jack. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de son appartement et il vit de la lumière.

**Sue : **Lucy a du rentrer plus tôt que prévu.

Jack la regarda.

**Jack : **Oui.

Silence. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâcher la main. Ils se fixaient.

**Sue : **Tu veux monter ?!

**Jack **(sourire) Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais…. Lucy se douterait de quelque chose ! Tu la connais ?!

Sue sourit. Il avait raison. Ils devaient se tenir à ce qu'ils avaient décidé. De n'en parler à personne.

**Jack : **Et puis Lucy n'est peut-être pas toute seule ?!

Sue sourit de plus belle.

**Sue : **Tu as raison !

**Jack : **Je sais !

Sue le regarda. Elle n'avait pas envie de le quitter mais il se faisait tard. Elle savait très bien aussi que Jack ne voulait pas la quitter non plus. Elle lui sourit. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui. Et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Jack. Elle allait s'écarter mais Jack ne comptait pas la laisser partir aussi facilement. Il passa sa main derrière le dos de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui et continua le baiser. Sue posa ses mains sur le torse de Jack.

Puis ils se séparèrent légèrement. Jack planta son regard dans celui de Sue.

**Jack : **Si tu commences ce genre de chose, je ne suis pas sûr que je vais être capable de te laisser partir.

Elle lui sourit. Jack s'écarta.

**Jack : **Cette fois-ci je te laisse partir !

Ils se regardèrent un long moment.

**Sue : **Bonne nuit !

**Jack : **Bonne nuit !

Sue le regarda une dernière fois puis entra dans son bâtiment. Jack le regarda jusqu'au dernier moment. Il resta un long moment devant la porte. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça. Jamais été autant attaché à une femme. Il sourit. Il était heureux.

**Au bureau du FBI**

Un plan de capture de « Bonnie et Clyde » avait été mis sur pied. La ligne téléphonique du motel ainsi que la chambre au s'était réfugier Bonnie et Clyde était sur écoute.

La paranoïa de Clyde faisait qu'il prévoyait tout ce qu'il allait faire. Lors d'une discussion avec Bonnie, ils décidèrent d'aller faire leur course dans un drugstore. L'équipe avait alors fait des repérages. Il suffisait de remplacer les employés et de refermer le piège sur ce couple de bandit.

Demetrius et Myles furent envoyés dans le magasin comme caissiers. Bobby et Jack se trouvaient avec le groupe d'intervention qui attendait dans la remise du magasin prêt à intervenir.

L'atmosphère commençait à être pesante.

Tara et Sue étaient en planque dans la fourgonnette et commençaient à s'impatienter.

**Tara** : Ils n'ont pas l'air de venir.

**Myles : **(dans son micro) même les bandits ne respectent plus les horaires pour commettre leurs forfaits ! On a devoir faire des heures sup. !

**Demetrius** : Attention, une voiture arrive vers notre direction. Il y a deux silhouettes à l'intérieur.

**Jack** : Tenez-vous prêt !

La voiture s'arrêta devant le magasin. Un couple descendit du véhicule. « Bonnie et Clyde » étaient là. Ils se regardèrent et se dirent quelques mots que Sue transmis à l'équipe.

**Sue** : Bonnie dit : « C'est un coup facile ! Et aucun risque ! », « Clyde » répond : De toute façon c'est le dernier et après on aura assez pour partir dans les îles !

Ils rentrèrent dans le magasin. Les caméras de surveillance montrèrent le couple faisant les courses.

**Sue** : « Clyde » dit : Y a un truc de louche ! Bonnie répond : Quoi ? (Se tournant vers Tara) je crois qu'ils ont compris que c'était un piège !

**Tara** : Bonnie et Clyde sont trop méfiants, ils soupçonnent quelques choses.

**Jack** : Très bien unité Deux et Trois, on fonce !

L'équipe d'intervention surgit de l'arrière boutique tandis que Myles et Demetrius se mirent en position derrière le comptoir.

**Demetrius** : FBI ! Ne bougez plus !

**Clyde** : Les fédéraux ! Faut qu'on se casse Georgia !

Clyde sortit une arme et des coups de feu retentirent. L'équipe d'intervention, sous la direction de Bobby et Jack se déployèrent dans le magasin et encerclèrent les deux criminels.

Jack et Bobby se dirigèrent vers les suspects. Clyde se précipita alors vers la sortie mais les agents sont déjà là et pointent leurs armes sur lui. « Bonnie » quant à elle leva les bras sachant qu'elle était coincée.

Ils furent conduits tous les deux à l'agence pour avoir des aveux.

**Bureau**

**Myles** : Les empreintes de « Bonnie » confirme que c'est bien Georgia Gallagher. Quant à celle prise à Clyde, elles s'avérèrent être celles de Philip Carlinghton.

**Demetrius** : Carlinghton est du genre à faire mais à laisser les autres porter le chapeau, il est malin et son casier ne montre que des délits mineurs, vol à l'étalage, vol de voiture ou port d'arme illégal.

**Jack** : On a laissé Bonnie et Clyde en cellule depuis hier après leur arrestation. On va aller les interroger pour savoir ce qu'ils ont à dire.

**Bobby** : Avant, il va falloir faire un rapport à notre nouveau chef !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Myles. Il savait qu'il lui aurait était impossible de refuser ou de trouver une excuse. Tara arriva avec un dossier et le tendit à Myles.

**Tara** : Voici notre rapport pour Wallace !

**Myles** : Très bien ! Il est vrai que nos premiers entretiens n'ont pas été concluant mais je suis sûr que mon irrésistible charme naturel va arrangé les choses.

**Jack** : Tu fais ce que tu veux mais on ne peut pas commencer les interrogatoires sans son approbation.

**Bobby** : Surtout qu'on devait rendre le rapport hier !

**Bureau de Garrett**

Myles ne savait pas comment il devait aborder cette femme, elle semblait froide et distante. Elle était assez autoritaire pour être arriver jusqu'à la Maison Blanche et avoir du charisme pour être à la garde du Président.

Myles hésitait et se dit qu'un conseil auprès de Garrett l'aurait bien aidé. Il se décida et frappa à la porte.

**Voix** : Entrez

Myles poussa la porte et tomba sur Karen Wallace qui épluchait des dossiers.

**Wallace** : Agent Leland, que voulez-vous ?

Je croyais que Garrett…

Wallace : Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire changer le nom sur la porte.

**Myles** : Et bien…vous nous avez demandez un rapport au sujet de l'enquête sur…

**Wallace** : oui, le braquage de banque. Le vigile et un ancien policier reconverti en privée ont trouvé la mort !

Myles parut décontenancé. Elle connaissait le dossier comme si elle suivait l'enquête.

**Wallace** : Je sais aussi que vous avez arrêtez Bonnie et Clyde. Vous voulez une autorisation pour procéder à l'interrogatoire ?

**Myles **: Effectivement

**Wallace** : Vos collègues aiment bien vous jouer des tours agent Leland.

Myles était stupéfait, de quoi voulez-t-elle parler.

**Wallace** : Les agents Manning et Hudson sont déjà venus pour l'avoir et ils ont également déposé un compte-rendu hier après-midi sur mon bureau.

Myles n'en revenait pas, ils s'étaient encore fait avoir. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Wallace remarqua son embarra.

**Wallace** : Vous vous êtes encore fait avoir.

Myles : Il semblerait.

Wallace : Garrett m'a déjà parlée de la fausse conférence de presse. Enfin…ils doivent tenir à vous pour vous faire autant de blagues.

**Myles** : Sans doute.

**Wallace** : Je crois que vous feriez bien d'y aller, l'interrogatoire risque de se passer sans vous.

**Myles** : (gêné) Oui, merci.

Myles sortit du bureau. Wallace exquissa un sourire amusé. Cette équipe semblait bien s'entendre. Elle risquait d'avoir du mal à se faire accepter mais elle savait déjà que les nouveaux chefs ont toujours du mal à intégrer les groupes.

**Salle d'interrogatoire**

Jack et Sue questionnaient Georgia Gallagher alias Bonnie pour savoir qui lui fournissait les informations sur l'argent contenu dans les caisses des banques tandis que Myles et Bobby interrogeaient Philip Carlinghton alias Clyde. Bonnie avait eu un avocat commis d'office alors que Clyde attendait son avocat personnel.

_**Salle Une **_

**Jack** : Vous avez un casier chargé Georgia ! Vous devriez coopérer avec nous pour alléger votre peine.

**Bonnie** : Je dirais rien. Vous perdez votre temps joli cœur. Je suis fidèle à mon mec et j'ai rien à me reprocher.

**Avocat1** : Ma cliente est innocente. Vous n'avez pas de preuve suffisante pour la maintenir en détention.

**Sue** : Nous avons une cassette où l'on voit clairement le tatouage de votre cliente. Celui en forme de pingouin. (Montrant des clichés de la vidéo de la banque).

**Bonnie** : Et alors ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a d'autres gens sur terre qui portent ce dessin.

**Avocat1** : Je suis sûr que l'on peut trouver ce tatouage un peu partout, c'est peut-être un décalcomanie et cette vidéo sert à nuire à Mademoiselle Gallagher !

**Jack** : Peut-être mais en attendant on a des preuves contre vous pour attaque à main armée et complicité de double homicide.

**Bonnie** : J'ai tué personne. Vous délirez là !

**Avocat1** : Ma cliente est innocente.

**Sue** : Seulement le procureur ne fera de marché qu'avec le premier qui parlera entre vous et Philip Carlinghton.

_**Salle Deux**_

**Myles** : T'es un malin Phil ! Tu envoies toujours les autres faire le sale boulot et tu restes bien au chaud.

**Clyde** : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

**Bobby** : Phil, voyons. On te voit tirez sur le vigile et l'agent d'entretien dans la banque et je suis sûr que t'as même pas d'alibi !

**Clyde** : Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat.

**Bobby** : En tout cas, j'espère pour toi que ta copine n'a rien dit parce que sinon le procureur ne fera de marché qu'avec le premier du donnera des infos intéressantes !

_**Salle Une**_

Bonnie hésitait.

**Bonnie** : Je suis sûre que c'est des cracks ! C'est pour que je balance Philip, mais je dirais rien.

**Jack** : Ce type se sert de vous

**Bonnie** : C'est faux ! Il m'aime. On a fait des projets ensemble ! Il me protège et…

**Sue** : S'il vous aimait, il ne vous aurez jamais mentit !

**Bonnie** : De quoi vous parlez ?

**Jack** : L'argent que vous avez voler dans les banques depuis des mois, Où est-il ? Phil vous a dit qu'il le cachait ?

**Avocat1** : Ma cliente ne connaît pas les agissements bancaires de Monsieur Carlinghton ?

**Sue** : Alors ça ne gêne pas qu'il le dépense ?

Bonnie semblait perdue. C'était le meilleur moment pour qu'elle puisse coopérer. Sue ouvrit une chemise et y sortit des relevés bancaires. Elle les disposa devant Bonnie et son avocate qui vérifiait l'authenticité des papiers.

**Sue** : Il a déjà mis une partie sur un autre compte en Suisse et l'autre il vous fait croire qu'il le gère.

**Bonnie** : (choquée) Ce n'est pas possible.

**Avocat1** : Ces papiers sont légaux.

**Jack** : Vous n'irez jamais dans les îles avec lui. Il vous a utilisé.

Le regard de Bonnie se perdit dans la salle. Elle fixa Sue et parut désorientée.

**Bonnie** : Je croyais qu'il m'aimait. Il disait que j'étais importante à ses yeux…Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide.

**Sue** : Vous étiez amoureuse.

**Avocat1** : Ma cliente n'a plus rien à dire, l'entrevu est ter…

L'avocate commençait à se lever quand Jack l'interrompit

**Jack** : Seulement pour le moment, maître, toutes les preuves se retournent contre votre cliente. C'est elle qui a payé le motel, on voit son tatouage, elle connaissait déjà Benedict et…

**Bonnie** : Qu'est ce que vous m'offrez en échange ?

**Avocat1** : Georgia, nous devrions en parler avant de…

**Bonnie** : Ca suffit ! Je ne laisserais pas ce mec me rouler ! Et je ne plongerais pas toute seule ! On ne joue jamais avec les sentiments d'une femme !

Sue et Jack sortaient de la salle d'interrogatoire alors que Myles et Bobby les attendaient.

**Bobby** : Clyde n'a rien dit. Il est du genre « sûr de lui ». On pourra rien en tirer.

**Myles** : Son avocat à dix mille dollars de l'heure est arrivé et nous a fichu dehors.

**Jack** : On a eu plus de chance avec Bonnie, elle est prête à témoigner contre Clyde.

**Myles** : Elle a réalisé qu'il se moquait d'elle ?

**Sue** : Elle a surtout compris qu'il jouait avec ses sentiments et qu'il n'était pas l'homme de sa vie.

**Bobby** : C'est vrai qu'elle avait un exemple sous les yeux.

**Myles** : Un couple parfaitement assorti.

Sue et Jack se sentirent gêner. Il fallait toujours qu'ils les mettent mal à l'aise.

**Soirée enterrement de vie de garçon de Dylan**

Bobby et Myles avaient tout organisé. Il y avait quelques amis de Dylan. Jack et Demetrius étaient là eux aussi. La petite fête battait de son plein et la danseuse qu'avait engagé Myles avait énormément de succès.

La soirée était plutôt bien arrosée et Myles était bien cuit. Il avait presque vidé son porte feuille dans les sous vêtement de la danseuse.

**Bobby : **Notre très cher ami Myles a l'air de beaucoup apprécier la soirée !

**Demetrius : **Ainsi que la danseuse !!

Tout le monde sourit. La danseuse fait le tour des hommes présents. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de Jack, celui-ci se raidit et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

**Bobby : **Je t'en prie Jack ! Profites-en ! C'est la fête !

**Dylan : **Oui, c'est vrai ! Et puis c'est moi qui suis censé me marier pas toi !

**Demetrius : **Il a raison, les deux seules personnes qui devraient faire attention ici, c'est Dylan et moi !

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Bobby.

**Bobby : **J'ai compris !

Jack se tourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

**Bobby : **Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie !

Jack sourit et bu une gorgée de sa bière.

**Myles : **Jack Hudson serait un homme rangé maintenant !

Tout le monde sourit.

**Jack : **Quoi ? Pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas possible ?!

**Demetrius : **Donc Bobby a raison ?!

**Jack : **Non… et puis même si c'était le cas, cela ne vous regarderait pas !

**Bobby : **Allez Jack ! Dis nous tout !

**Jack : **Il n'y a rien à dire !!

**Myles : **Il est bien trop attaché à Sue pour regarder ailleurs !!

Myles n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il disait. Jack allait boire une autre gorgée de bière mais il se ravisa et fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu, chose qui n'échappa pas aux autres.

**Bobby : **Est-ce que tu te serais enfin décidé ?

**Jack : **Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ?!

**Bobby : **Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça !

**Demetrius : **Très bien… si tu ne veux pas nous en dire plus, on n'insiste pas plus ! Mais si tu rends Sue malheureuse…

**Jack : **Hey ! Je n'ai aucune intention de faire du mal à qui que ce soit ! Surtout pas à Sue.

Il avait dit ça en regardant Demetrius. Bobby sortit un billet de 20 dollars.

**Bobby : **Je parie 20 dollars sur Sue !

Jack ferma les yeux. Il savait que c'était inutile d'essayer de les convaincre mais il devait à tout prix ne rien laisser paraître. Il avait promis à Sue. Dylan posa à son tour un billet.

**Dylan : **10 de plus que Jack est le prochain a se faire passer la corde au cou !

**Jack : **Hey ! Je croyais que c'était la soirée de Dylan… pas la mienne !

**Dylan : **C'est un petit avant gôut !

Les hommes se mirent à rire en voyant la tête de Jack.

**Soirée d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Lucy**

Les filles s'étaient réunies chez Lucy et Sue, et avaient décidé de faire quelque chose de soft. Elles avaient opté pour une soirée pyjama entre fille. Tout pleins de friandises étaient au rendez-vous.

Lucy revint s'asseoir par terre avec les filles avec une bouteille et la posa devant elle, au milieu.

**Lucy : **Attention, le jeu de la vérité !

Sue n'avait pas très bien compris.

**Sue : **Le jeu de quoi ?

Lucy lui signa « V.E.R.I.T.E ». Sue la regarda étonné.

**Lucy : **Une personne fait tourné la bouteille et doit posé une question à la personne que la bouteille désigne. Et on ne doit dire que la vérité !

**Tara : **J'adorerais ce jeu étant gosse !

Les autres amies de Lucy semblaient appréciées elles aussi. Sue n'avait jamais joué à ce genre de jeu. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas très populaire étant enfant.

**Tara : **Lucy, à toi l'honneur ! C'est ta soirée !

Lucy sourit et fit tourner la bouteille. Sue espéra intérieurement que la bouteille ne s'arrête pas sur elle car elle pouvait imaginer le genre de question que Lucy allait lui poser.

La bouteille ralentit, tout doucement pour s'arrêter vers Sue. Celle-ci ferma un instant les yeux et se tourna vers Lucy qui affichait un immense sourire.

**Lucy : **Alors….

Sue sourit à son tour. Elle connaissait ce regard chez Lucy. Elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle allait dire. Il fallait qu'elle garde le secret. C'est ce qui était convenu.

**Lucy : **J'aimerai savoir qui a pris l'initiative de ce baiser échangé dans le bureau de Merced et Calahan ?

Sue baissa un instant les yeux en souriant. Elle leva les yeux vers les filles et vit qu'elles attendaient avec impatience sa réponse.

**Sue : **Ca a été très rapide… je ne me souviens plus très bien…

**Tara : **Je te rappelle que tu dois nous dire toute la vérité !

Sue était piégée.

**Sue : **Très bien… Quand nous avons vu que nous ne pouvions plus sortir, nous sommes revenus sur nos pas… et… Jack… m'a embrassé.

Les filles avaient comme des étoiles dans les yeux et une immense sourire sur leurs visages.

**Sue : **Mais c'était simplement pour sauver le apparences et notre couverture !

**Tara : **Tu sais qu'il existe d'autres moyens pour sauver les « apparences » !

**Lucy : **Et comment c'était ?

Sue la regarda. Si elles commençaient à en parler, leur conversation dériverait tôt au tard.

**Sue : **On avait dit 1 question !

**Lucy : **Hey ! C'est ma fête ! C'est moi qui instaure les règles ! J'ai le droit de poser autant de question que je veux !

**Sue : **Ce n'est pas du jeu !!

**Lucy : **Ne change pas de sujet !! Est-ce que Jack embrasse bien ?

Silence.

**Tara : **Allez ! Tu peux nous le dire ! Il n'en saura rien !

Sue hésita un instant. Elle savait très bien que ses amies ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire.

**Sue : **Oui… même très bien !

Sue rougit légèrement. Les filles sourirent encore plus.

**Lendemain**

L'équipe rangeait les dossiers sur l'enquête et terminait le rapport quand Garrett entra dans le bureau suivit par Wallace.

**Wallace** : Nous avons reçu les aveux complets de Georgia Gallagher. Philip Carlinghton va être inculpé pour les différents délits qu'il a commis. Il va être jugé pour port d'arme prohibé, agression sur agents fédéraux, corruption, détournement de fonds, attaque à main armée et double homicide.

**Bobby** : Il ne pourra pas s'en tirer cette fois ci avec tous ces chefs d'accusation.

**Demetrius** : Il faut avouer que leur technique de braquage était presque parfaite.

**Lucy **: Ils auraient pu continuer encore longtemps s'ils n'avaient pas assassiné ces deux innocents dans la banque.

**Myles** : Ils sembleraient que Clyde avait réussi à soudoyer un agent de mairie pour avoir les plans des banques.

**Tara** : En ce qui concerne les renseignements sur les jours des convoyages, on a retrouvé un micro mouchard dans le bureau du directeur de la banque. Le récepteur était dans une autre planque près des banques visées.

**Bobby** : Les gentils ont encore gagné !

**Garrett** : Vous avez fait du bon boulot ! Je suis aussi venu vous dire au revoir. Les changements pour mon remplacement ont enfin été effectués. (À Wallace) J'espère qu'ils ne vous causeront pas trop d'ennuis.

Puis il se tourna vers l'équipe.

**Garrett : **J'ai été heureux et fier de travailler avec cette équipe. Vous faites partit des meilleurs… alors continuez comme ça !

Silence. Tout le monde était ému par le départ de Garrett. Il avait été un supérieur super. Il les avait toujours soutenu et il leur avait aussi énormément appris.

Garrett se tourna vers chacun des membres puis s'arrêta en face de Sue.

**Garrett : **Cette équipe est une équipe gagnante ! Ne laissez personne vous faire croire le contraire ! On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !

Sue comprit le message. Elle lui sourit et lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris.

**Garrett : **Et bien, il est temps pour moi de vous dire au revoir !

Il les regarda une dernière fois et sortit. Silence. Wallace s'avança vers l'équipe.

**Wallace : **Je suis d'accord avec Garrett. Vous êtes bons. Vous avez été efficace. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous devez vous repose sur vos lauriers. J'espère que serez encore meilleurs à l'avenir !

Wallace sortit à son tour.

**Myles :** Elle n'est pas si effrayante que ça !

**Bobby :** Attendons de voir la suite.

**Couloir**

Wallace était en pleine discussion avec un agent de l'administration quand Jack et Bobby passèrent.

**Wallace :** Ce n'est pas compliqué de changer un nom sur une vitre !

**Agent :** Je suis désolé mais j'ai une liste et vous n'êtes pas en priorité.

**Wallace :** Je vous demande seulement de marquer mon nom sur la porte. Le nouveau bureau de Garrett a déjà eu le changement de fait !

**Agent :** Ecoutez, moi j'ai une liste et je m'y tiens alors soyez patiente.

**Wallace : **C'est vous qui allez m'écouter ! Si je n'ai pas ce nom marqué sur cette porte d'ici une heure, vous allez avoir de sérieux problèmes. Est-ce que j'ai été claire ?!

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle entra dans son bureau et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Jack et Bobby regardèrent le type puis passèrent leur chemin.

**Appartement Lucy et Sue**

Sue finit de se préparer. Elle était presque aussi nerveuse que Lucy. Elle espérait que la soirée allait bien se passer et que la famille de Lucy allait apprécié.

Elle inspira un grand coup pour se donner des forces. Elle devait avoir confiance en elle. Elle avait tout prévu. Et elle était heureuse d'avoir pu faire ça pour Lucy. Elle était heureuse pour elle.

Heureuse tout court. Ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment, la rendait tout simplement heureuse. Même si pour le moment, ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire. Ce soir était la première fois où ils allaient se retrouver ensemble avec tous leurs amis.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, suivit de Levy et se rendit dans la cuisine, où la mère de Lucy était déjà présente. Lorsqu'elle vit Sue, elle se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

**Mère L : **Vous êtes magnifique !

**Sue : **Merci.

**Mère L : **Je ne m'avance pas trop en vous disant qu'une certaine personne va énormément apprécié (sourire).

Sue la regarda étonné. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

**Mère L : **Lucy m'a r dit que Jack et vous…. Etiez très proches !

Sue sourit à la remarque.

**Sue : **Lucy parle beaucoup trop…

**Lucy : **Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ??

Lucy venait de les rejoindre. Sue et sa mère restèrent un instant à la regarder.

**Sue : **Lucy, tu es…. Splendide !

Lucy rayonnait. Sa mère s'approcha d'elle, les larmes aux yeux.

**Mère L : **Mon bébé !

Elle la prit dans ses bras.

**Lucy : **Maman !!

Sue les regarda.

**Lucy : **Maman arrête de pleurer sinon je vais m'y mettre moi aussi !

La mère de Lucy la regarda.

**Mère L : **Ah non ! Pas dans cette tenue !

Lucy sourit.

**Mère L : **Si tout le monde est prêt… je crois qu'il est inutile de faire attendre mon futur gendre !

Elle attrapa sa veste. Lucy regarda Sue et lui signa.

**Lucy (signe) : **Qu'est-ce que ça va être le jour du mariage ?!

Sue sourit à la remarque de son amie.

**Soirée**

Sue gara la voiture et elles descendirent toutes les trois. Lucy fit sortir Levy. Elles se dirigèrent vers le restaurant. Elles virent les invités à travers la vitre. Lucy se tourna vers Sue et sa mère.

**Levy : **Ils sont tous là !! Comment je suis ??

**Mère L : **Parfaite !

Lucy regarda Sue pour avoir confirmation.

**Mère L : **Je vois que tu me fais confiance ?!

**Lucy : **Tu n'es pas très objective ! Je suis ta fille !

**Mère L : **Oui et c'est pour ça que tout va très bien se passer !

Elle prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes.

**Mère L : **Dylan t'aime et tu aimes Dylan ?

**Lucy : **Oui.

**Mère L : **Alors tout va très bien se passer !

Lucy prit sa mère dans ses bras.

**Mère L : **Merci Maman.

**Restaurant**

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles. Elles se dirigèrent vers leur table. Les hommes se levèrent.

Lucy se dirigea vers Dylan et l'embrassa. Jack et Sue ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard depuis qu'elle était entrée.

**Bobby : **Un peu plus Lucy et je prenais ta place !

Dylan sourit et se tourna vers Lucy.

**Dylan : **et pour cela, tu auras ma reconnaissance éternelle !

Les rires retentirent légèrement. Dylan tira la chaise de Lucy pour qu'elle s'asseye. Myles fit de même pour la mère de Lucy et Jack pour Sue. Jack n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Sue. Elle le regarda, légèrement gêné et Jack comprit qu'il devait faire attention.

Tout le monde était à présent là. Les parents de Dylan, la mère de Lucy, Myles, Tara, Demetrius et sa femme, Bobby, Jack et Sue. Jack attrapa son verre et se leva.

**Jack : **Les futurs mariés m'ont demandé de bien vouloir faire un petit discours…

**Bobby : **J'espère que personne n'a faim !

Tout le monde sourit. Jack fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

**Jack : **Et bien… que dire à part que… nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi Dylan…

Lucy lui envoya un regard assassin. Il sourit.

**Jack : **Je plaisante… je crois parler au nom de tout le monde réunis ici ce soir, en vous disant que nous vous souhaitons énormément de bonheur. Dylan… Tu as trouvé la perle rare… très peu de personne ont cette chance… alors fais- y attention ! Et puis si ce n'est pas le cas, rappelle toi que tu as toute une équipe d'agents fédéraux qui te surveillent !

Dylan et Lucy sourirent. Jack leva son verre.

**Jack : **A Lucy et Dylan !

Tout le monde prit son verre et porta un toast. En se rasseyant, Jack regarda Sue et lui sourit.

**Soirée**

La soirée battait de son plein et tout le monde semblait s'amuser.

Levy vint poser sa tête sur les genoux de Sue. Celle-ci le regarda et le caressa.

**Sue : **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chien ? Tu veux sortir ?

Levy agita la queue. Sue comprit. Elle leva les yeux vers les autres invités.

**Sue : **Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je crois qu'une certaine personne à besoin de sortir !

**Bobby : **Jack, tu ne peux pas attendre !

Rires. Bobby savait très bien qu'il pouvait faire ce genre de remarque avec Jack. Sue sourit puis se leva en attrapant la laisse Levy. Les hommes se levèrent, gentlemen comme ils étaient.

**Jack : **Je t'accompagne !

**Bobby : **Qu'est-ce que je disais ?!

Jack se tourna vers lui.

**Jack : **Il se fait tard et…

**Myles : **Tu ne veux qu'il n'arrive rien à Sue ! Oui, on connaît !

Jack attrapa sa veste et ils sortirent.

**Extérieur**

Jack et Sue marchaient côte à côte.

**Jack : **La soirée est très réussit !

**Sue : **Merci.

Ils continuèrent à avancer.

**Sue : **Lucy et Dylan ont l'air très heureux, ça fait plaisir à voir ! Je n'ai jamais vu Lucy aussi heureuse… et sa mère….elle est très fière de sa fille.

**Jack : **Oui

**Sue : **Dylan et Lucy ont beaucoup de chance de s'être trouvé.

Jack se tourna vers Sue et l'attrapa par la taille.

**Sue : **Jack !!!!

**Jack : **Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir nous sommes assez loin de restaurant.

Silence.

**Jack : **J'ai beaucoup de chance moi aussi de t'avoir trouvé… et surtout de t'avoir dans ma vie.

Sue le regarda.

**Jack : **Je viens juste de réaliser à quel point j'ai été bête d'avoir mis autant de temps à me rendre compte de quelle place tu avais dans ma vie.

**Sue : **Je ne dirais pas « bête »… plutôt… perdu… tu as trop réfléchi… et moi aussi !

Jack lui sourit. Elle avait totalement raison. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Sue. Elle sentit son cœur battre. Et si quelqu'un les voyait ? Mais elle n'avait pas envie de penser à ça. Non, elle avait envie que Jack l'embrasse et se laisser aller.

Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Jack sur les siennes. Toutes ses peurs s'envolèrent. Elle passa une de ses mains sur la nuque de Jack car l'autre tenait Levy. Aucun des deux n'avaient envie que ce moment ne se termine.

Ils ne virent pas Lucy arriver. Elle voulait les remercier tout les deux pour cette soirée et pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle s'arrêta et elle les observa un instant.

Enfin ! Elle sourit. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire de plus beau cadeau de mariage. Elle savait que quelque chose se passait depuis quelques jours. Sue n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle avait ce sourire et ce regard.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Sue ne lui avait rien dit. Ils avaient peut-être décidé de garder le secret pour le moment. Ils avaient sûrement raison. Avec l'équipe, ils n'avaient pas terminé d'être ennuyé.

Elle sourit. Ils étaient si mignons tout le deux. Jack et Sue venaient de se détacher légèrement et ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Elle les regarda une dernière fois puis retourna au restaurant.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Contamination

**Contamination**

**Auteur :** Veda Leen & FandeSérie

**Résumé: **Jack, Sue et Lévy se promènent dans le parc pendant leur jour de congé. Un homme tombe non loin de Sue. Elle l'aide à se relever alors que Jack était occupé. Seulement cet homme est atteint d'une maladie étrange.

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de la PAX. Ce fanfic a pour but de divertir les fans de la série Sue Thomas, FBEye.

**Appartement de Sue et Lucy.**

**Lucy : **Jamais je n'aurais imaginé avoir accumulé autant de choses en 3 ans !

**Myles : **C'est Dylan qui doit être content de voir arriver tout ça !

**Dem : **D'ailleurs en parlant de Dylan, où est-il ?

**Lucy : **Il avait une affaire urgente à régler.

**Bobby : **Ouais, il nous a lâchement abandonné !

**Jack : **Lucy ! La prochaine fois que tu déménage… ce qui n'arrivera pas tout de suite, je l'espère… oublie nous !

**Myles : **Oui… On était censé prendre des vacances et non jouer les déménageurs.

Sue et Tara vinrent au secours de Lucy.

**Tara : **Toujours les premiers à vous plaindre !

**Sue : **Et puis à plusieurs, ça va beaucoup plus vite. On a déjà fini. On n'a plus qu'à charger les derniers cartons et ça sera fini.

**Tara : **Et vous pourrez aller regarder la finale de foot !

**Bobby : **Quoi ?? C'est ce soir ??

**Dem : **Là, les filles, vous n'avez pas assuré !

**Sue : **Allez ! C'est bientôt fini !

Les garçons prirent les derniers cartons. Tara et Lucy prirent les derniers sacs. Jack avait fait exprès de traîner pour se retrouver seul avec Sue. Les autres sortirent. Sue allait faire de même mais Jack la retint par le bras et la tourna vers lui. Il s'approcha d'elle, en posant une main sur sa hanche et une autre sur sa joue. Et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser auquel répondit Sue. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Sue regarda Jack dans les yeux.

**Jack : **J'en avais très envie.

Sue lui sourit. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait apprécié.

**Sue : **Je ne suis pas contre.

Jack allait de nouveau l'embrasser lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Il s'écarta de Sue et lui fit comprendre que quelqu'un arrivait. Lucy entra dans l'appartement.

**Lucy : **Vous venez vous deux ! (Sourire) Où vous préférez peut-être rester seuls ?

Jack et Sue se regardèrent. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse.

**Sue : **Jack… m'aidait à…

**Jack : **Faire un dernier tour de l'appartement pour voir si tu n'avais rien oublié.

Le sourire de Lucy redoubla.

**Lucy : **Je viens juste de le faire ! Mais vous avez raison (sourire) vaut mieux deux fois qu'une !

Elle sortit de nouveau de l'appartement, laissant Jack et Sue. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer…

**1 semaine plutôt**

**Bureau**

**Wallace** : Votre dernière mission a été accomplie avec adresse et j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous donner quelques jours de congés.

Tout le monde était surpris. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils attendaient des vacances. Demetrius avait fait plusieurs demandes auprès de l'administration mais rien n'arrivait.

Et personne n'osait demander à Wallace. Ils devaient avouer qu'elle les impressionnait beaucoup. Ils n'avaient pas chômés depuis son arrivée. Ils avaient enchaînés les enquêtes.

Ils devaient bien avouer qu'ils avaient tous bien mérités quelques moments de détente. Pourchasser des terroristes, des assassins et autres bandits ne les avaient pas ménagés.

Si ils continuaient à se rythme là, ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps.

**Wallace **: Je dois avouer que vous avez tous fait de l'excellent travail et que vous méritez un peu de repos...ainsi vous reviendrez encore plus en forme pour vos futurs missions.

Wallace sortit du bureau. Il était vrai que la dernière mission avait été des plus coriaces et ils avaient tous travailler d'arrache pied sur cette affaire.

Un trafic d'arme avait été démantelé et le chef de la bande était un criminel recherché depuis plusieurs années. L'équipe avait dû faire des planques pendant plusieurs jours d'affiler dans un motel sordide. Ainsi que dans de nombreux vans. Ils voulaient à tout prix coincés ses types.

Wallace leur avait mis la pression et le résultat avait été payant. Ils avaient recueillit les preuves nécessaires pour mettre toutes ses personnes derrière les barreaux.

Cette mission terminée, chacun pensaient à l'endroit où ils allaient se pouvoir se reposer.

**Tara** : (s'adressant à Lucy) Tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu vas faire des ces jours de repos Lucy ?

**Lucy** : Je me faisais une joie de passer quelques jours avec Dylan… en tête à tête.. mais les préparatifs du mariage sont encore loin d'être fini.

**Bobby** : T'as qu'à t'enfuir à Las Vegas pour te marier ?

**Sue** : J'imagine très bien la réaction de la mère de Dylan. Elle risque de nous faire une crise cardiaque.

**Lucy** : C'est tentant…

Tout le monde regarda Lucy stupéfait.

**Lucy** : Je plaisantais ! Ma mère me tuerait avant que je ne mette les pieds dans la chapelle si elle n'avertit pas la police avant !

Il était vrai que Lucy passait une bonne partie de son temps libre aux préparatifs du mariage. Mais plus la date se rapprochait et plus Lucy mettait l'équipe à contribution.

**Bobby** : Et toi Jack, tu vas faire quoi ? Tu retournes dans le Wisconsin ?

**Jack** : Je crois que je vais rester ici pour ces quelques jours.

Il laissa son regard terminer son chemin vers Sue. Lucy n'avait rien manqué de tout cela. Depuis qu'elle les avait surpris l'autre soir, elle guettait le moindre de leur mouvement pour savoir où en était leur relation exactement. Mais elle devait avouer qu'ils étaient très discrets… mais tellement mignons.

**Lucy** : (à Sue) Et toi ? Tu as des projets ?

Myles se rapprocha du bureau de Sue, là où l'équipe tenait sa petite « réunion »..

**Myles** : Quelle question Lucy, nos 2 agents ne peuvent pas être séparer l'un de l'autre. Ce que fait la main droite, la main gauche le sait !

**Demetrius** : En plus, je suis sûr qu'ils seraient partit ensemble de toute façon.

**Sue** : Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?

**Tara** : Il faut dire que vous êtes souvent ensemble ces temps-ci !

Jack allait rétorquer quand son téléphone sonna.

**Bobby : **Sauver par le gong !

Jack décrocha et s'écarta du groupe.

**Sue** : Jack est mon instructeur, il est donc normal que l'on soit souvent ensemble pour les enquêtes.

**Myles** : Bien sûr.

Tous parus sceptiques. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait exactement entre eux mais quelque chose avait changé. Rien d'officiel et ils étaient très discrets mais tout le monde avait pu remarquer à un moment ou un autre un de leurs regards, leurs gestes les trahissaient mais un fait nouveau avait fait métamorphosé leur relation. Et l'équipe était bien décidée à découvrir quoi.

Jack avait fini au téléphone tandis que le reste de l'équipe quittait le bureau quand Jack s'approcha de Sue.

**Jack** : Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais demain dans la matinée ?

Sue le regarda. Elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de convaincre les autres qu'il ne se passait rien et Jack qui vient renforcer leurs doutes. Cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Il avait peut-être raison ? Non. Leur relation n'était pas réglementaire et… il fallait qu'elle arrête de trop penser.

**Jack : **Sue ?!

**Sue : **Désolé… Et bien…je n'ai rien de prévu.

**Jack** : Ca te dit une promenade dans le parc ?

Sue lui sourit. Elle adorait leur promenade et lorsqu'il la regardait avec ce regard, il savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

**Sue** : Je ne sais pas trop, (regardant Lévy) ça dépendra de Lévy. Il est plutôt du genre lève-tard ces derniers temps.

Jack sourit à la remarque de Sue.

**Jack** : (regardant Lévy) Je suis certain qu'il changera d'avis si je lui apporte des beignets demain.

Lévy aboya se qui fit rire Jack et Sue.

**Le lendemain au parc**

C'était une journée assez fraîche. Le temps était propice aux promenades sous les feuilles mortes.

Sue portait un imperméable gris clair qui cachait un blazer beige tandis que Jack avait une veste bleue marine accompagné un pantalon noir, d'un pull bleu et d'une paire de gant gris.

Lucy avait comme emménagé chez Dylan. Même si c'est affaires étaient encore à l'appartement, elle passait toutes ses nuits chez lui. Ce que Sue comprenait très bien. Cependant, la solitude commençait à se faire sentir pour Sue qui s'était habitué à une co-locataire. Elle était même bien plus. Elles s'entendaient à merveille plus que des confidentes, des sœurs.

Cela lui avait fait bizarre lorsque Lucy lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait s'installer définitivement chez Dylan. Elle avait commencé à faire ses cartons. Sue était heureuse pour son amie mais elle allait énormément lui manquer.

Sue devait admettre que l'absence de Lucy l'avait tout de fois permis de voir Jack plus souvent. Les moments avec lui avaient été plus fréquents et ils n'avaient pas besoin d'excuse pour se voir en dehors du travail.

Après la soirée d'enterrement de vie de célibataire de Lucy, Les choses avaient quelques peu évolués sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Ils commençaient tout doucement à avoir une vraie relation de couple… « Secrète ».

Il y avait bien plus qu'une simple attirance, une véritable alchimie c'était installé entre eux et ils n'avaient jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Chacun pouvait ressentir, au-delà des mots, l'attente, les craintes et les émotions de l'autre. Ils aimaient la compagnie de l'autre. Et chaque moment passé ensemble était un moment particulier. Un moment à eux.

Ils espéraient que cette journée resterait un moment inoubliable.

Sue regarda Jack. Il suivait Levy des yeux. Celui-ci était partit rapporter le bâton que Jack venait de lui lancer. Par moment, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait. Jack était merveilleux et il était avec elle.

Etant plus jeune et il y a même de ça quelques années, elle n'aurait pu penser, qu'un homme tel que Jack pourrait s'intéresser à elle. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il se tenait à ses côtés et était pleins d'attentions envers elle.

La compagnie de Jack était merveilleuse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui, prit sa main dans la sienne et s'agrippa à son bras. Il la regarda, un peu étonné. Sue était d'habitude très discrète pour ne pas que leur relation soit dévoilé. Il lui sourit.

Il sentait bien avec elle. Elle avait le don de l'apaiser et de le rendre heureux. Il avait juste besoin de la voir pour que sa journée s'égaye. Il pouvait passer des heures à la regarder ou à l'écouter parler de chose et d'autres.

Ils marchèrent l'un près de l'autre, la main dans la main. Le temps semblait se figer pour les laisser savourer chaque instant passé ensemble.

Sue rappela Lévy qui accouru. Le téléphone de Jack se mit à sonner. Il le chercha dans sa poche. Sue comprit que c'était le téléphone. Il regarde sur l'écran.

**Jack** : Excuse-moi, il faut que je réponde.

**Sue** : Je t'en prie.

Jack s'éloigna.

Il était devenu cachottier ces derniers temps. Il avait des coups de fil très fréquents et ne justifiait pas de ses retards au bureau. Sue ne savait plus quoi penser.

Tout de suite une idée traversa son esprit. Il avait peut-être quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Une « autre » femme. Non, elle ne pouvait pas croire que Jack… Non. Elle lui faisait confiance. C'était peut-être idiot mais quand elle aimait…

Que venait-elle de dire ? Qu'elle l'aimait. C'est pour cela que tous ses secrets la tracassaient car elle tenait trop à lui. Non, il n'y avait personne d'autre, pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ses dernières semaines.

Leurs soirées, leurs discussions, leurs balades… ses regards… ses caresses… ses baisers… leur relation était sincère et Sue faisait confiance à Jack. Elle avait envie de croire à leur futur.

Elle sourit. Le simple fait de penser à un avenir avec Jack la rendait heureuse… peut-être tout simplement parce que Jack la rendait heureuse.

Les mauvaises pensées envolées, Sue rappela Lévy qui n'était pas le seul à apprécier la sortie.

Alors que Sue remettait sa laisse à Lévy, un homme à quelques mètres d'elle trébucha. Elle se tourna vers l'endroit où se situait Jack mais il était toujours au téléphone.

Sue signa à Lévy d'aller chercher Jack pendant qu'elle s'approchait de cet homme. Il portait des vêtements tachés et troués. Il avait les airs d'un sans abris. Sue ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, il semblait avoir du mal à se relever.

**Sue** : Je vais vous aider monsieur.

Jack à quelques mètres de là fut prévenu par Lévy. Jack raccrocha et revint près de Sue.

**Homme** : Je…

**Sue** : Je vais vous aider, appuyez-vous sur moi.

Sue tendit la main et aida l'homme à se redresser. Les vêtements de l'homme étaient couverts de sang. L'inconnu perdait beaucoup de sang et ne réussi pas à se relever. Jack venait de les rejoindre.

**Jack** : Est-ce que ça va ?

**Sue** : Cet homme a trébuché et…

L'homme laissa s'échapper quelques mots avant de s'évanouir.

**Homme** : Vous n'auriez pas dû….. Je… je… suis contagieux…

Et il perdit connaissance. Sue et Jack se regardèrent. Sue voulut prendre le poul de l'homme mais Jack l'en empêcha.

**Jack : **Si il est contagieux, vaudrait mieux laisser les secours s'en occuper. J'appelle une ambulance.

**Sue** : Mais...

**Jack** : Ca devrait aller.

**Sue** : Tu devrais quand même t'écarter de moi et tenir Lévy. On ne sait jamais.

Jack ne voulait pas affoler Sue mais il était très inquiet. Elle l'avait touché et essayer de l'aider à se relever.

**Quelques minutes plus tard.**

Une équipe médicale arriva sur place. L'homme était dans un état critique. Les ambulanciers ne savaient pas quoi diagnostiquer. Les blessures de l'inconnu n'étaient pas très normales.

Certes, il perdait du sang mais quelque chose d'autre était en train d'affaiblir cet homme.

Après avoir mis l'homme sur un brancard, les ambulanciers s'approchèrent de nos 2 agents qui avaient gardé une légère distance entre eux.

**Ambulancier1** : Est-ce que l'un de vous à toucher à cet homme.

Sue regarda Jack avant de répondre.

**Sue** : Oui, je l'ai aidé à se relever.

**Ambulancier1** : Vous allez devoir nous suivre.

Jack commençait à s'alarmer. Il essaya de s'approcher mais un autre ambulancier l'en empêcha.

**Jack** : Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

**Ambulancier1** : Mon collègue et moi (hésitant) nous ne sommes pas certains mais …il se pourrait que cet homme est été contaminé par un virus bactériologique très dangereux.

**Ambulancier2** : Votre inconnu s'est fait tirer dessus à plusieurs reprises mais son état n'à rien avoir avec ça. On ne veut pas vous inquiéter pour rien mais des tests seraient préférables.

Sue et Jack se fixèrent un instant. Ce jour sera vraiment inoubliable. Il fallait qu'il tienne le coup et qu'il la soutienne. Sue l'interrogea du regard.

**Jack** : Ca ira. Je suis persuadé que ça ne doit pas être si grave.

**Ambulancier1** : Je suis désolé mais on va devoir attendre l'équipe de décontamination. En attendant, vous allez remplir quelques formulaires avec mon collègue. Vous aussi (regardant Jack) !

Sue s'éloigna de Jack qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

**Ambulancier2** : Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de grave mais on préfère être sûr, vous comprenez.

**Jack** : Oui, bien entendu.

Sue et Jack remplissaient des formulaires de santé chacun de leurs côtés. Jack n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans la direction de Sue. L'équipe de contamination arriva sur place. Un homme s'approcha de Sue sous une combinaison.

**Homme1** : Vous allez monter dans le camion d'isolement pour éviter toute épidémie.

Sue ne comprenait rien. Lorsque Jack vit le type en combinaison, il comprit tout de suite que cela n'allait rien faciliter pour Sue.

**Sue** : Je n'arrive pas à lire sur vos lèvres à cause du casque.

Il essaya d'aller la rejoindre mais d'autres hommes en combinaisons l'en empêchèrent.

**Jack : **Elle ne vous entend pas, elle est sourde. Elle lit sur les lèvres mais… avec votre combinaison, elle ne peut pas.

L'homme regarda Jack puis Sue. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Jack.

**Homme 1 : **Dites lui que nous devons la mettre en isolement dans un de ses camions. Pareil pour vous !

Sue regarda Jack. Elle était perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et elle n'aimait pas ça.

**Jack** : Il dit qu'ils vont nous faire monter dans des camions pour éviter une diffusion possible.

**Homme1 :** Mais avant…Votre collègue et vous allez aussi répondre à quelques questions.

**Jack : **(A Sue) Ils vont devoir nous poser quelques questions.

Jack expliqua à Sue ce qu'avait demander le scientifique.

**Homme1** : Vous avez eu des contacts physiques après avoir touché cet homme ?

Sue regarda Jack pour savoir ce que demandait le scientifique.

**Jack** : Il veut savoir si on a eu des « contacts physiques » après avoir touché notre inconnu.

**Homme1** : Alors ?

**Jack** : Non !

**Sue** : Non !

**Homme1** : Pas de même de petits baisers ? Après tout c'est l'endroit idéal pour les rendez-vous entre amoureux !

**Jack : **C'est vrai qu'après avoir vu un type s'écroulé en sang par terre… la première idée qui nous vient à l'esprit, c'est de s'embrasser !

**Sue** : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sue n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Jack s'énervait.

**Jack** :(gêné) Rien, il voulait juste savoir si j'étais sûr !

**Homme1** : On va vous emmener séparément mais c'est juste pour prévention.

**Jack** : (regardant Sue) On va être séparer mais pas longtemps.

**Sue** : Et pour Lévy ?

**Homme1** : Dites à votre amie que le chien va être emmené par une cellule de la protection des animaux, elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter.

**Jack** : (à Sue) Lévy va être pris en charge par une cellule vétérinaire.

**Homme1** : On a aussi prévenu votre patron.

**Jack : **Il faut qu'elle puisse lire sur vos lèvres !

**Homme 1 : **Je vais faire le nécessaire !

L'homme tira Sue par le bras pour qu'elle le suive. Elle et Jack ne se lâchaient pas du regard.

La scène se déroula au ralentit. Jack regarda Sue s'éloigner. Comment tout cela avait pu arriver ? Ils étaient tranquillement entrain de se balader dans le parc et voilà que maintenant, ils étaient mis en isolement.

Il pouvait voir de la peur s'installer dans le regard de Sue. Il aurait aimé être avec elle, pourvoir lui dire que tout allait bien se passer une nouvelle fois. La prendre dans ses bras et la protéger de tout ça.

L'équipe de décontamination avait sécurisé les entrées du parc.

L'équipe médicale emmena Sue, Jack et Lévy dans des camions séparés au centre de bactériologie pour les examiner.

Sue était vraiment à l'étroit dans cette camionnette. Elle ne pouvait pas voir à l'extérieur et ne savait pas dans quel camion Jack était monté_. _Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour Lévy, c'était un chien assez têtu parfois.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, qu'allait-il se passer ? Pour elle …et Jack. Et si elle l'avait contaminée par mégarde. Que voulait dire cet homme en disant qu'il était contagieux. Est-ce que c'était si grave ? Comment cela allait-il se terminer ?

Des tonnes d'émotions se mélangeaient en elle. De la peur, de l'inquiétude… Elle se surprit à repenser à son futur. A leur futur, à Jack et elle. Est-ce qu'il serait un jour ensemble ? Non, elle devait rester positive. Elle avait passé une très bonne journée et rien ne devait la gâcher. Il était possible que tout cela soit une erreur. Une simple erreur.

De son côté, Jack était anxieux. Qu'allait-il se passer pour Sue. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le but des secrets qu'il avait eu ces derniers temps. Le fait qu'il était un autre quand elle était près de lui, qu'elle savait le comprendre, lire en lui. Elle était devenue plus important dans sa vie jour après jour mais il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, Sue était une femme forte et peut-être qu'elle n'était pas contaminée. Il devait rester confiant.

Bobby, Myles, Tara, Lucy et Demetrius avait rejoint Jack et Sue au centre de décontamination. Wallace les avaient appelé et leur avait dit de se rendre au centre pendant qu'elle s'occupait de la paperasse.

**Centre de bactériologie**

**Bobby** : (suivit du reste de l'équipe) On a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu !

**Demetrius** : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**Lucy** : (voyant Lévy près de Jack) Où est Sue ? Comment va-t-elle ?

**Jack** : Les médecins n'ont pas encore fini leurs diagnostics.

**Bobby** : Et toi ?

**Jack** : Ils ont déjà fait les analyses sur moi et n'ont rien trouvé d'anormale. Je portais des gants qui ont empêché un contact direct avec le virus.

**Myles** : Comment cela est arrivé ?

**Jack** : Un homme a trébuché et comme Sue l'a vu la première, elle l'a aidé et…quand l'ambulance est arrivée, ils nous ont dit qu'il était peut-être contagieux et ils ont alerté l'équipe de décontamination.

Un long silence s'installa. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. L'arrivée d'un homme sortant de la chambre de Sue interrompit cette atmosphère tendue.

Un homme s'approcha de l'équipe. Il portait une combinaison de protection et l'enleva pour s'adresser à Jack et au reste de l'équipe.

**Homme** : Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Stuart Rothers. J'ai examiné l'homme qui est tombé et j'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle.

Jack ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. Il se sentit mal à l'aise, responsable de ce qui se passait. C'est lui qui avait proposé cette sortie. S'il arrivait quelque chose Sue, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

_**Flash-back dans l'appartement de Sue.**_

On venait de sonner à la porte et Lévy avait prévenue sa maîtresse. Ca devait être Jack. Sue alla ouvrir la porte.

Jack se tenait devant elle. Comme la première fois qu'il était venue chez elle, elle sentie les battements de son cœur s'accentués. Il se souriait et aucun d'eux ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

Qu'est–ce qu'ils leur arrivait. Ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés dans cette situation auparavant mais aujourd'hui quelque chose de différent faisait que tout paraissait inconnu. Ils avaient l'impression de faire un pas vers l'inconnu, comme ouvrir une porte vers un monde inexploré qui apparaissait comme inquiétant et magnifique à la fois.

Cela ne devait pas faire fuir Jack, il l'avait proposé à Sue cette promenade et elle avait accepté alors qu'elle était très occupée par les préparatifs du mariage de Lucy.

Tout se passerait bien, il devait avoir confiance. Il avala sa salive et pris son courage à deux mains. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Sue crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Elle adorait ce sourire. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Un petit tic que Jack adorait.

**Jack** : Bonjour.

**Sue** : Bonjour.

**Jack** : Ca va ?

**Sue** : Oui, entre je t'en prie.

Jack entra, il tenait une boîte dans la main.

**Jack** : Je l'avais promis et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Il ouvrit la boîte qui contenait des beignets fourrés à la crème, les préférés de Lévy.

**Jack** : Comme tu m'as dit qu'il n'était pas du matin, je vais essayer de le corrompre.

**Sue** : Je crois que tu as tort, ce chien est incorruptible.

Sue n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Lévy sauta dans les bras de Jack pour lui réclamer un beignet.

**Sue** : On ne peut même pas te faire confiance Lévy.

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Tout se passait parfaitement bien, Jack proposa alors à Sue de sortir.

**Jack** : Prête pour la ballade dans le parc ?

**Sue** : Tu as quelque chose en tête ?

**Jack** : Il y a un café qui est sympa près du parc, on déjeunera là-bas.

**Sue** : Mais…et les beignets ?

Sue et Jack se retournèrent et virent Lévy engloutir le dernier beignet.

**Jack** : Je crois que je vais devoir en prendre d'autres.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

**Tara** : C'est si grave que ça Docteur ?

**Rothers** : Et bien, d'après les analyses, l'homme est atteint d'une bactérie transmissible par les pores.

**Bobby** : Par les pores ??

**Rothers** : Un contact physique avec cette personne peut permettre de véhiculer le virus.

**Jack** : C'est un virus… (Hésitant) qui peut être…mortel ?

**Rothers** : Nous en savons rien. Pour le moment, cet homme va être conduit dans un centre d'observation et…

**Lucy** : Et Sue ?

Personne n'osa poser la question. Ils espéraient tous que Sue n'avait pas été contaminé mais c'était une possibilité.

**Rothers** : Je crains que votre collègue ne soit exposé aux effets de cette infection. Les examens ont révélé qu'elle avait été en contact direct avec le virus. Pour le moment, il se peut que son corps crée des anti-corps assez rapidement mais il vaut mieux être prudent et la garder en observation.

L'équipe était abasourdie. Comment cela pouvait être possible. Le médecin continua son explication.

**Rothers** : Nous voulons seulement être sûr que votre amie n'a rien. Agent Hudson.

Jack était perdu dans ses pensées. Il revit le sourire de Sue. Cette joie de vivre qui se dégageait d'elle. Elle était forte. Elle allait s'en sortir.

Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. Il y a de ça quelques heures tout allait bien. Et maintenant, il risquait de la perdre. Non. Ce n'était pas possible.

Il aurait dû être là, pour la protéger. Il l'avait laissée pour répondre au téléphone mais son appel n'aurait servit à rien s'il l'a perdait. Tout ça c'était pour elle, il aurait dû faire attention à elle. Il aurait dû rester chez Sue, là-bas, elle aurait été en sécurité.

**Rothers** : Agent Hudson… agent Hudson !

Jack ne répondit pas. Le regard toujours dans le vide. Il avait l'impression que tout s'était arrêté, que le monde avait arrêté de tourner mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et tout lui semblait aller trop vite.

**Bobby : **Jack !

Il leva enfin les yeux vers son ami qui lui fit signe que le médecin lui parlait.

**Rothers : **Il faudrait aussi que vous nous accompagniez aussi pour plus de tranquillité. L'agent Thomas nous a déjà dit qu'il n'y avait eu aucun contact entre vous après la chute de l'individu mais nous allons quand même vous examiner.

**Jack : **J'ai déjà passé des examens…

**Rothers : **Je préfère être sûr !

**Demetrius** : Ne t'inquiète pas on va s'occuper de ça, prend soin de toi et de Sue.

**Bobby** : Tout va s'arranger.

Ils y allèrent tous de leurs petits mots d'encouragement mais ça ne changerait rien si Sue était contaminée.

Non, ils avaient raison, il ne devait pas perdre espoir. Il était possible que Sue n'a rien.

**Jack** : Je compte sur vous. Trouvez des infos mais restez prudent.

Jack suivit l'équipe médicale jusqu'à une chambre stérile. Le reste de l'équipe regarda Jack s'éloigné. Il devait faire vite, Sue et Jack avaient confiance en eux et il ne devait pas les décevoir.

**Chambre de Jack**

Le médecin l'avait quitté pour aller faire les examens. Il était assis sur une chaise. Il était penché en avant, la tête dans les mains. Il passa ensuite ses mains sur son visage.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il avait l'impression que c'était un cauchemar et qu'il allait bientôt se réveille et aller retrouver Sue. Mais malheureusement il se rendit vite compte que cela n'avait rien d'un rêve.

Plusieurs souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_**Flashback**_

_Jack resta silencieux et resta son regard plongé dans celui de Sue. Il fit simplement un nouveau pas vers elle._

_**Sue : **__C'est une amie qui m'a aidé à réaliser que le plus important était ce que l'on avait et de profiter de l'instant présent. De faire confiance à la vie. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de rester. Parce que MA vie est ici… et que…_

_Sue respira un instant._

_**Sue : **__Que je n'avais aucune envie de vous quitter… de te quitter._

_Jack fit les derniers pas qui le séparait de Sue et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il la regarda pour voir si tout allait bien. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller trop vite. Comme pour lui donner son accord, Sue posa sa main doucement sa main sur son torse et resta son regard planté dans le sien._

_Il baissa son visage vers le sien et lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de Jack sur son visage, elle ferma les yeux. Doucement, elle sentit les lèvres de Jack se posées sur les siennes. Elle se surprit à répondre presque immédiatement à son baiser. Jack avait posé son autre main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, pour la serrer contre lui et avait laissé sa main glissée dans le dos de Sue. Celle-ci avait fait glissé ses mains vers la nuque de Jack._

_Ils se séparèrent et retombèrent dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Ce baiser n'avait rien avoir avec celui qu'il avait échangé la première fois. Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il était « vrai ». Pas de couverture à sauver._

_Sue laissa ses mains reposer sur les épaules de Jack._

_**Jack : **__Faisons confiance à la vie ! _

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à suivre ce qu'il avait dit à Sue ?

**Bureau du FBI**

L'équipe venait d'arriver et commençait à chercher des indices quand Wallace entra dans le bureau.

**Wallace** : Bien, nous allons commencer. Comme l'agent Thomas et Hudson sont à l'hôpital, je vais vous aider pour l'enquête.

Tous parus surpris. Wallace sur le terrain ! Il espérait que tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Elle était déjà intraitable au bureau alors sur le terrain, elle devait être terrifiante, très efficace mais terrifiante.

**Wallace** : Agent Manning et agent Leland, vous allez au parc pour savoir d'où venait notre inconnu. (Se tournant vers Tara et Lucy) Agent Williams et mademoiselle Dotson, je veux que vous trouviez une identité à cet homme. J'ai entré les caractéristiques de notre inconnu dans la base de donnée, il faut vérifier les réponses qui colleraient au profil.

Ils se regardèrent tous. Elle avait fait autant de chose en si peu de temps ? Karen Wallace était vraiment une femme spéciale. Ils venaient juste d'arriver. Selon certaines rumeurs, elle avait pris des vacances à l'étranger. Néanmoins, elle avait déjà fait beaucoup de recherche.

**Wallace** : Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que cette mission est prioritaire. Une ligne directe avec l'hôpital a été mise pour avoir des nouvelles et les informations sont précieuses alors n'hésitez pas à pousser vos indics.

Bobby et Myles prirent leurs manteaux et sortirent tandis que Tara et Lucy passaient des coups de fils et faisaient des recherches sur l'ordinateur.

Demetrius attrapa sa veste et se tourna vers Lucy et Tara.

**Demetrius** : Je vais faire le tour de mes indics.

**Wallace** : Agent Gans, vous irez plus tard. Nous devons aller à la NSA.

Demetrius paru étonné, elle avait dit « nous ». Que devait-il comprendre ?

**Demetrius** : la NSA ?

**Wallace** : Oui, d'après une source fiable, la NSA serait au courant de ce qui se passe. Nous allons leur rendre une petite visite.

**Tara : **Une source fiable !

**Wallace : **Ne posez pas trop de question !

Wallace prit sa veste et se tourna vers Lucy.

**Wallace** : Si jamais vous avez du nouveau appelez-moi sur mon portable. Agent Gans, vous conduisez.

Wallace sortit du bureau tandis que Demetrius rechercha un peu de réconfort dans le regard des 2 filles restées au bureau avant de rejoindre Wallace.

**Dans le parc**

Bobby et Myles posaient des questions aux témoins éventuels. De nombreux curieux s'étaient regroupés autour de la tente montée un peu plus tôt, lorsque Sue et Jack avaient été emmenés par l'équipe. Une agitation pareille ne pouvait pas resté inaperçue.

**Bobby** : (se rapprochant de Myles) Tu as du nouveau ?

**Myles** : D'après certains témoins qui étaient là ce matin, ils ont vu Jack et Sue. Et surtout notre homme qui venait du quai.

**Bobby** : De mon côté, une fleuriste m'a dit qu'elle avait aperçu notre inconnu plus tôt ce matin et qu'il se dirigeait vers un hangar accompagné d'un autre homme.

**Myles** : Sans doute le tireur, ou bien un complice qui a appâté la victime.

**Bobby** : Je crois qu'on va faire un tour du côté des hangars.

**Myles** : Il va falloir que certains de ces scientifiques nous accompagnent.

**A l'hôpital**

Jack n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de quitter le centre de décontamination. Il devait être gardé au cas où des symptômes se présenteraient. De toute manière, il n'aurait pas laissé Sue seule.

Il s'était tout de suite dirigé vers la chambre de Sue mais en arrivant devant la porte, il n'avait pas pu entrer. Alors il était resté planté là.

Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reprocher ce qui se passait. S'il n'avait pas convaincue Sue de passer par le parc pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

Jack était toujours devant la porte de Sue. La perdre le terrifiait. Le médecin se représenta devant lui mais Jack remarqua à peine la présence du docteur à ses côtés.

**Rothers**: Agent Hudson?

**Jack** : (surpris) Oui? Il y a un problème?

**Rothers** : Pour plus de tranquillité nous allons transférés mademoiselle Thomas dans une chambre d'isolement stérile.

**Jack** : Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

**Rothers** : Il semblerait que le virus affaiblisse le système immunitaire des patients et tant qu'un antidote n'a pas été trouvé, nous préférons isoler l'agent Thomas.

**Jack** : Je comprends. Je pourrais la voir ?

**Rothers** : Après le changement de chambre vous pourrez rester à ses côtes. Vous devez savoir que les chances de guérison de votre amie son assez mince. Plus le temps passe et plus elles se réduisent.

**Jack** : …

**Rothers **: Je pense que les 3 prochains jours seront décisifs. Vous devriez envisager de joindre sa famille.

Jack redoutait cela. Comment allait-il dire aux parents de Sue que tout était sa faute. Il devait néanmoins les prévenir qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Elle devait avoir l'appui de sa famille à ses côtés.

Perdre Sue lui était impossible à imaginer. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle. Non. Elle allait s'en sortir. Elle devait s'en sortir. Il ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

Le médecin l'avait laissé seul. Jack se tourna vers le mur et donna d'un seul coup un coup dans celui-ci. Il laissa sa tête contre le mur. Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir.

Il s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser contre celui-ci. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens si Sue n'en faisait plus partie.

**Pendant ce temps à la NSA**

Wallace et Demetrius attendait dans un couloir de la NSA. L'accueil n'avait pas été des plus chaleureux. L'hôtesse d'accueil avait été plutôt froide avec eux quand Demetrius avait montré sa plaque du FBI. Les prises de bec entre les différents services n'étaient pas pour faciliter les choses.

Demetrius commençait à perdre patience. Ils étaient là depuis déjà ½ heures. Wallace se leva brusquement.

**Wallace** : Agent Gans, attendez-moi là.

**Demetrius** : D'accord !

Wallace se dirigea vers le bureau de la secrétaire, qui la regardait du coin de l'œil.

**Wallace : **Je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas bien fait comprendre ! … Nous souhaiterions voir au plus vite le responsable du département…

**Secrétaire : **Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il ne pouvait pas vous recevoir pour le moment.

**Wallace : **Est-ce le mot « rapidement » ou « urgent » sur lequel vous bloquer ?!

**Secrétaire : **J'ai très bien compris… mais je vous le répète, il ne peut pas…

**Wallace : **Je ne posais pas à nouveau la question… alors si vous ne prenez pas ce téléphone, croyez-moi que vous allez avoir de sérieux ennuis !

**Secrétaire : **Je ne dépends pas de votre autorité et les seules personnes autorisées…

**Wallace : **Je me contrefous de savoir de qui vous dépendez !

Wallace sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Un téléphone dans une pièce voisine se mit à sonner.

**Wallace : **Bonjour Barry… ça pourrait aller mieux ! Je suis bloquée dans le hall … oui… merci !

Elle raccrocha et revint auprès de Demetrius et pris ses affaires.

**Wallace** : Le directeur du département santé va nous recevoir.

**Demetrius** : Tout à l'heure son assistante nous a dit que…

**Wallace** : Il va nous recevoir… maintenant.

La porte du bureau s'entrouvrit et le directeur apparu sur le seuil de la porte.

**Directeur** : Karen, je ne savais pas que tu étais là !

**Wallace** : Ne t'inquiète pas Barry, je suis sûre que tu avais beaucoup de travail.

**Directeur** : Je t'en prie entre. Mademoiselle apportez-nous du café et dépêchez-vous.

La secrétaire alla chercher une cafetière et s'empressa de prendre des tasses pendant que Demetrius et Wallace s'installait dans le bureau du directeur.

**Directeur** : (s'adressant à Demetrius) Je suis Barry Hathaway, je suis directeur du secteur santé à Washington rattaché à la NSA.

Demetrius serra la main du directeur et s'assis au côté de Wallace.

**Wallace** : Barry je ne suis pas ici pour le thé et les petits gâteaux. J'ai 2 excellents agents à l'hôpital et ils se pourraient qu'ils soient entrés en contact avec un virus mortel.

Demetrius observa la réaction d'Hathaway. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone et joint sa secrétaire.

**Hathaway** : Mademoiselle je ne veux être déranger sous aucun prétexte et faites envoyer Tennyson dans mon bureau.

Le visage du directeur se ferma. Il parut inquiet.

**Hathaway** : Nous avons eu des échos comme quoi une attaque bactériologique aurait été programmée sur une personne haut placée à Washington.

**Wallace** : Depuis combien de temps ?

**Hathaway** : Environ 3 jours.

**Wallace** : Et tu comptais en parler quand au FBI ? (Énervée) Je te signale que la petite guerre interne entre FBI et NSA je m'en fiche. Tu expliqueras ça aux familles des agents qui sont sur le terrain !

**Hathaway** : Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu t'occupais du dossier. Mon bureau a été prévenu ce matin d'une contamination d'agent du FBI, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient sous tes ordres.

**Wallace** : Que comptes-tu faire ?

**Hathaway** : Et bien…

Hathaway fut interrompu. Quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. Une femme fit son apparition et se présenta devant Hathaway.

**Femme** : Vous m'avez fait demandez, monsieur ?

**Hathaway** : Oui, (se tournant vers Wallace et Demetrius) je vous présente l'agent Miranda Tennyson. Elle s'occupe des recherches au sujet de l'attaque bactériologique.

**Tennyson** : Bonjour.

**Demetrius** : Bonjour, je suis l'agent Gans et voici ma supérieure, l'agent Wallace. Que savez-vous sur le virus de ce matin ?

Tennyson regarda Hathaway qui lui fit un signe de tête comme accord.

**Tennyson** : Et bien, selon les dernières analyses, ce virus est mortel à 90%. La plupart des gens qui ont été exposé n'ont pas survécu plus de 72 heures.

Demetrius était sous le choc. Sue allait donc mourir ?! Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il devait y avoir une solution.

Comment allait-il annoncer ça aux autres. Lucy, Tara, Bobby, Myles…et surtout Jack. Comment pourrait-il le dire à Jack. Il ne pourrait pas lui mentir mais comment pourrait-il lui annoncer cette terrible nouvelle ?

**Wallace** : Vous avez trouvé un remède ?

**Tennyson** : Et bien, nos labos cherchent encore un contrepoison mais il nous faudrait encore 2 ou 3 ans de recherche pour être sûr.

**Demetrius** : Seulement nous n'avons pas 2 ans !

**Tennyson** : Je suis désolée mais pour le moment…

**Wallace** : Au lieu de perdre vos temps dans ces bureaux, vous allez aller faire des prélèvements sur l'homme porteur du virus à l'hôpital…

**Tennyson** : Je n'ai pas à vous obéir, vous…

**Hathaway** : C'est vrai mais vous allez pourtant le faire car je vous l'ordonne.

Tennyson était surprise. Elle sortit du bureau et rejoignit son laboratoire.

**Wallace** : Merci Barry !

**Hathaway** : J'aimerai faire plus Karen, en attendant il faut espérez que tout puisse s'arranger.

**Hopital**

**Chambre de Sue**

Il avait eu enfin le courage d'entrer dans la chambre. Sue était là allongée paisiblement. Elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir. Jack s'approcha lentement. Les médecins lui avaient demandé de mettre un masque, une tenue stérile et de gants.

Il prit la main de Sue dans la sienne et lui caressa la main de son pouce. La voir dans cet état le rendait malade. Elle qui d'habitude était si pleine de vie.

Il approcha une chaise du lit et s'assit. Il n'avait pas lâché la main de Sue. Le médecin lui avait dit qu'il lui avait donné un sédatif pour qu'elle se repose un peu.

Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux de Sue et laissa ses doigts glissés le long de sa joue. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la toucher réellement. Lui faire sentir qu'il était là et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Jamais.

**Bureau du FBI**

Wallace et Demetrius venaient de rentrer dans le bureau alors que Tara et Lucy avait réussi à mettre un nom sur l'inconnu grâce à la base de donnée des empreintes fédérales.

**Tara** : J'ai réussi à retrouver l'identité de l'homme qui était au parc. Il s'agit de Daniel Stevens. C'est un scientifique qui avait travaillé sur un sérum très dangereux.

**Wallace** : Et que s'est-il passé ?

**Lucy** : Le laboratoire où il travaillait l'a renvoyé. Il aurait commis un acte de négligence.

**Tara** : Nous avons envoyé une patrouille à son domicile mais rien d'intéressant n'a été retrouvé là-bas.

**Wallace** : Très bien. Et les agents Manning et Leland, ils ne sont pas encore revenus ?

**Lucy** : Bobby a dit qu'ils avaient une piste. Ils sont partis avec une cellule mobile de bactériologie pour visiter un entrepôt.

**Wallace** : D'accord. Allez voir vos indics et faites jouer vos relations. Appelez l'hôpital et dites leur qu'un agent de la NSA devrait venir pour notre affaire.

**Lucy** : La NSA a trouvé un remède ?

Demetrius baissa le regard. Il devrait leur dire ce qu'ils avaient appris.

**Demetrius** : Ils doivent encore étudier la souche du virus pour trouver un antidote.

**Lucy** : Ca prendra du temps ?

**Wallace :** Ils nous ont dit qu'ils avaient besoin de 2 ou 3 ans.

**Lucy** : 2 ou 3 ans ? Et Sue dans tout ça ?

**Wallace :** Elle a des chances de survie si on lui injecte un contrepoison avant 72 heures.

**Lucy** : On ne peut pas la laisser souffrir sans réagir ?

**Wallace** : C'est pour cela que nous devons à tout prix trouver la tête pensante de ce projet.

**Hôpital**

Jack n'avait pas quitté le chevet du lit de Sue depuis plusieurs heures. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse.

Une des infirmières avait réussit à le convaincre d'aller prendre un café. En revenant, il fut surpris de la trouver réveillé.

**Sue** : Bonjour !

**Jack** : Salut !

**Sue** : Tu n'es pas rentré ?

**Jack** : Non, les médecins préfèrent me garder en observation.

**Sue** : …

**Jack **: Je…je suis désolé.

**Sue** : (affaiblie) Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien.

**Jack** : Si je ne t'avais pas proposé de sortir tu ne serais pas sur ce lit d'hôpital et tu…

Jack ne pouvait terminé. Sa gorge se nouait dans le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il avait eu depuis le début. Il n'arrivait pas à achever ce qu'il avait entrepris de lui dire. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Il avait tellement envie de la protéger… de faire qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Mais il n'avait pas réussit.

Sue compris que Jack se sentait coupable. Elle accentua son regard, les yeux remplis de tendresse pour qu'il puisse voir qu'elle était sincère dans ses propos.

**Sue** : (affaiblie) Je suis contente que se sois moi. Il y avait des centaines d'enfants dans ce parc, ils auraient pu être les victimes de cette infection et je préfère qu'il puisse rire et courir encore dans le parc, faire des rencontres, s'amuser, faire les expériences de la vie comme…des amis ou…tomber amoureux.

« Tomber amoureux », ces derniers mots avaient touché Jack au plus haut point. C'est vrai qu'il était tombé sous le charme de cette femme. Elle avait le don de faire ressortir des autres, le meilleur, le plus fort d'eux-mêmes. Et c'était lui qu'elle aimait.

Et puis cette habitude qu'elle avait de se faire de soucis pour tout le monde. Elle s'inquiétait plus pour les enfants dans le parc que pour sa propre santé. Jack s'approcha d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne malgré le gant.

Sue fini sa phrase.

**Sue** : (affaibli) Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre, si ça avait été toi je…

Sue ne pouvait achevé sa phrase, des larmes se perlaient sur son visage. Elle devait remonter le moral de Jack et elle pleurait. Elle savait qu'elle avait de grande chance de mourir. Les médecins ne lui avaient pas caché. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils allaient être séparés mais elle voulait qu'il vive.

Elle aurait aimer qu'il l'a prenne dans ses bras pour étouffer son chagrin mais il était trop tard. Elle ne pourrait plus être auprès de lui ni même de sa famille. Les larmes redoublèrent et Jack se sentait impuissant. Il serra fort sa main dans la sienne.

Sue essuyait ses larmes et fixa Jack. Il sortit une lettre de sa poche et la posa sur la table de chevet.

**Sue** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Jack** : Tu le sauras tout à l'heure. Sue, tu dois savoir une chose…Je trouverais un remède, je te le jure.

Sue savait qu'il ne baisserait pas les bras. Il était trop têtu pour ça. Elle lui fit un léger sourire.

Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort mais ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter c'est de vivre sans lui. Elle savait que sa mort allait le blesser et cela elle ne le voulait pas.

**Sue : **Jack… si je…

**Jack : **Non Sue ! Tu vas t'en sortir.

Elle en était certaine aujourd'hui. Elle aimait Jack plus que tout au monde et le savoir en bonne santé lui rendait les choses moins dures. Elle avait confiance en lui mais même si elle ne survivait pas, elle pouvait partir en sachant qu'elle avait rencontré son âme sœur. Que quelqu'un quelque part, l'avait aimé autant qu'elle l'avait aimé. Et cette personne, elle l'avait trouvé : Jack.

**Entrepôt près du quai**

Bobby et Myles avaient reçu l'ordre de fouiller tous les hangars pour rechercher des signes d'activité biologique. Un bâtiment à l'écart attira l'attention des 2 agents.

Bobby et Myles n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Accompagné d'une équipe des forces spéciales et du centre biologique, ils encerclèrent le bâtiment. Un agent d'intervention lança une bombe lacrymogène par une fenêtre du hangar.

Deux hommes sortirent en courant par une petite porte dérobée. L'un d'eux tomba au sol tendit que l'autre fit arrêter sa course sous la menace de l'arme de Myles.

Après quelques minutes, le temps que l'effet du gaz se soit estompé, des agents de laboratoire rentrèrent avec des appareils. Un biologiste sortit et s'approcha de Myles et Bobby.

**Biologiste** : C'est l'entrepôt que vous cherchiez.

**Myles** : Vous allez pouvoir trouver un antidote ?

Le téléphone de Bobby se mit à sonner qui s'écarta laissant Myles avec l'expert.

**Biologiste** : J'ai déjà envoyé le nécessaire à l'agent de la NSA qui était chargé de s'occuper de cela, je pense que ça devrait arriver rapidement mais il reste encore par mal de chose à vérifier.

Le biologiste retourna à la fouille des lieux alors que Bobby se rapprocha de Myles.

**Bobby** : Je vais passer à l'hôpital voir comment vont Sue et Jack.

**Myles** : Très bien. Je vais rester ici pour savoir se que l'on peut exploiter.

**Bobby** : Dem vient de me dire qu'il est allé à la NSA avec Wallace et que les chances de Sue se réduisaient avec le temps.

**Myles** : Combien de temps ils nous restent ?

**Bobby** : Moins de 72 heures.

Myles et Bobby savaient que tous reposaient sur ce qu'ils allaient trouver dans le hangar et les aveux des 2 types.

**Hôpital**

Sue commençait à s'endormir. Le médecin avait dit qu'elle aurait besoin de sommeil. Elle était très faible. Les forces l'abandonnaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Jack la contemplait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé tomber amoureux d'une femme comme Sue. Elle était si forte, si belle et pourtant si fragile à la fois. Il l'aimait. Il ne pourrait se résoudre à la perdre.

Jack n'avait pas osé dire à Sue ce que contenait l'enveloppe. Il l'avait posé sur la table de nuit de Sue. Il allait la reprendre quand soudain, on frappa à la porte.

Bobby se présenta sur le seuil de la porte. Il avait apporté des vêtements de rechange à Jack et voulait l'informer du déroulement de l'enquête. Aucun d'eux n'osait penser au pire mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Sue risquait de mourir s'ils ne trouvaient pas d'antidote.

**Bobby** : (à Jack) Tiens, je suis passé chez toi prendre des affaires.

**Jack** : Merci. Tu as du nouveau.

Bobby remarqua que Sue s'était assoupi et fit un signe de la tête à Jack.

**Bobby** : T'as besoin d'un bon café. On va aller au distributeur.

Jack regarda son ami dans les yeux. Il voulait sans doute lui parler de l'enquête. Il se leva en regardant une dernière fois le visage endormi de Sue avant de refermer la porte délicatement derrière lui. Il avait peur de ce que Bobby allait lui annoncer.

Devant la machine à café, ni Jack, ni Bobby n'osait prononcer la première phrase qui pourrait faire perdre les espoirs de survie de Sue.

Bobby avait trop d'estime pour Jack et devait lui dire ce qu'ils avaient appris au cours de l'enquête. Demetrius avait raconter ce qu'avait annoncer la biologiste de la NSA, les 72 heures qui restait à Sue, les 2 ou 3 années de recherches pour avoir un antidote et enfin les complications qui restaient à venir.

Bobby fixa Jack et se souvint de toutes les choses que Jack avait faites pour lui jusqu'à présent. Il lui devait bien ça. Il savait que Jack éprouvait des sentiments pour Sue même si Jack n'avait jamais rien dit. Il était son ami et dans un cas comme celui-là, il devait le soutenir et l'aider à traverser cette épreuve.

**Bobby** : Jack…le type qui était dans le parc était atteint d'un virus dont les chercheurs n'ont pas encore trouvé d'antidote.

**Jack** : Mais tout n'est pas perdu. Le docteur Rothers m'a dit que les chances de Sue étaient assez élevées pour une guérison. Il m'a certifié qu'elle avait de grandes chances.

**Bobby** : Jack…

**Jack** : Elle va s'en sortir Bobby ! C'est de Sue dont on parle !

**Bobby** : Le médecin t'a aussi dit que les chances qu'elle survive n'étaient que de 10 % ?

**Jack : **Bobby…

Jack se détourna et fit quelques pas dans le couloir.

**Jack : **Je ne veux pas la perdre.

Que pouvait-il faire pour la sauver ? Il lui avait promis. Il fallait qu'il tienne sa promesse coûte que coûte.

Il se retourna vers Bobby.

**Jack **: Il y a un bien quelqu'un qui sait faire cet anditode ! Il faut le trouver !

**Bureau du FBI**

Les 2 malfrats retrouvés dans le hangar avaient tout de suite parlé quand on leur avait montré dans quel état était Daniel Stevens. Son état était encore plus inquiétant que celui de Sue. Il avait déjà passé plusieurs heures avec le virus et les coups de feu qu'il avait reçus n'avaient en rien amélioré son état.

Myles était revenu au bureau avec de nouvelles informations concernant l'affaire.

**Myles** : J'ai appris par nos 2 types que Stevens, notre blessé du parc, était venu pour vendre une mallette.

**Tara** : Il avait un virus avec lui dans une mallette ?

**Myles** : Et le mieux dans tout ça c'est que dans la mallette en question, il y avait deux tubes.

**Lucy** : Et où est la bonne nouvelle dans tout ça ?

**Myles :** L'un contenait le poison dont sont atteint Stevens et Sue tandis que l'autre renfermait le contrepoison.

Tous parus soulagés pendant un instant. Un remède existait. Sue pourrait être sauvé si il lui était injecté.

Demetrius arriva dans le bureau accompagné de Wallace. Leurs visages étaient des plus inquiétants.

**Tara** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Wallace** : L'hôpital vient de m'appeler.

**Lucy** : Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

**Tara** : Myles vient de nous dire qu'un antidote était dans la mallette qu'avait Stevens. Il n'y a plus de problème ?

**Demetrius** : Seulement Stevens vient de mourir des suites de ses blessures accentuer par la contamination.

Tous étaient effondrés. Stevens avait la clé au problème et il venait de mourir. Comment mettre la main sur la mallette maintenant Stevens hors course ?

**Wallace** : Tout n'est pas perdu ! Il faut retracer le parcourt de Stevens. S'il avait l'antidote pourquoi il ne la pas utiliser pour lui ?

Wallace avait raison. Tout n'était pas perdu néanmoins, si Stevens n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre le remède c'est peut-être parce qu'il s'était fait attaquer. Il fallait réinterroger les 2 hommes de l'entrepôt.

**Wallace** : J'ai prévenu les parents de l'agent Thomas et l'agent Hudson doit rester à l'hôpital, il m'a dit qu'il nous joindrait s'il y avait du changement.

Cela faisait 14 heures que Sue avait été contaminé par ce virus. Jack avait veillé sur elle depuis sans relâche. Wallace l'avait appelé pour lui parler de la guérison possible de Sue mais que l'antidote était dans la nature.

Bobby, Myles, Demetrius et plusieurs agents étaient partis fouiller les alentours du parc pour rechercher la mallette et interroger les promeneurs pour savoir s'ils n'avaient rien remarqué.

**Bobby** : On va se séparer en 3 groupes. On recherche une mallette noire qui contiendrait un cylindre de couleur argenté.

**Myles** : Pour des raisons de sécurité vous ne devez pas ouvrir ce tube.

**Demetrius** : Il pourrait contenir l'antidote du virus dont souffre l'agent Thomas ou bien un reste du virus !

Tous les agents présents partirent à la recherche de l'objet en question. Divers objets furent trouvés mais pas la mallette.

**Myles** : Ca commence à bien faire ! Ca fait 3 heures qu'on est là et on a toujours rien !

**Demetrius** : Les autres agents n'ont rien non plus.

**Bobby** : Elle s'est quand même pas volatiliser.

Demetrius se dirigeait vers un groupe d'agent isolé pour leur donner un autre secteur de recherche quand il aperçu des traces étranges sur le sol.

**Demetrius** : Les gars, vous n'avez pas trouvé des caddies dans les environs ?

**Myles** : (se rapprochant de Demetrius) Non.

**Bobby** : Y a beaucoup de sans domicile qui traîne dans le parc.

**Myles** : Il y en a un qui a peut-être vu quelque chose ?

**Demetrius** : Ou prit la mallette !

**Bureau du FBI**

Bobby, Demetrius et Myles revenaient du parc. Après avoir questionner les sans abris du parc, ils apprirent que l'un deux étaient manquant depuis ces dernières heures.

Lucy entra dans le bureau. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

**Bobby** : Qu'est–ce qu'il y a ?

Lucy était bouleversée. Les mots ne sortaient pas. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Wallace entra dans bureau quelques secondes après. Elle aussi, d'accoutumer si inflexible, semblait perturbée.

**Wallace** : L'hôpital vient d'appeler.

Tous s'attendaient au pire. Lucy était en pleure, Tara n'arrivait pas à la consoler.

**Wallace** : Ils m'ont signalée que l'agent Thomas est…

La voix de Wallace, si charismatique, si sûre, avait faibli comme transpercé.

**Wallace** : L'agent Thomas est tombée dans… le coma.

Toute l'équipe était sous le choc. Sue était dans le coma, ils avaient la solution au problème mais pas les données complètes pour retrouver la mallette. Wallace eut un geste de recul.

**Wallace** : Agent Hudson ?

Jack apparu dans l'embrassure de la porte.

**Bobby** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Jack** : L'hôpital m'a dit que je pouvais partir.

**Lucy** : Et tu as laissé Sue toute seule ? Mais comment oses-tu ? Elle a besoin de sentir la présence de quelqu'un auprès d'elle !

**Jack** : Charly et Lévy sont restés là-bas…

**Lucy** : Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà fait assez comme ça ? Tu te pointes ici comme si de rien n'était et on devrait…

**Jack** : Je suis venu pour faire aider dans l'enquête…et tenir une promesse.

La colère de Lucy s'était envolé quand elle regarda Jack lâcher ces quelques mots. Il semblait désemparé, comme complètement vidé de sa joie de vivre. Elle ne devait pas lui en vouloir, il devait se sentir assez coupable. Lucy s'approcha de lui, elle le fixa dans les yeux et le serra contre elle.

**Lucy** : Excuse-moi ! C'est aussi dur pour toi.

**Jack** : Ca l'est pour nous tous.

Après s'être détacher de Lucy, Jack observa le visage de chacun de ses camarades. Ils étaient tous abattus.

**Jack** : Allez ! On a une enquête sur les bras. Elle ne va pas se résoudre toute seule.

Jack s'assit à son bureau et commença à éplucher les derniers rapports. Tous le regardèrent. Il avait raison, ils ne devaient pas baisser les bras. Sue avait toujours eu confiance en eux, ils ne pouvaient pas la décevoir.

Jack était bien décidé à tenir la promesse faite à Sue. Et il allait devenir dingue si il restait encore une heure de plus à ne rien faire. Et voir Sue se battre contre la mort le rendait malade. Il voulait l'aider et la seule manière était de retrouve cette mallette.

Bobby et Myles rejoignirent Jack et lui expliquèrent les derniers rebondissements de l'affaire. La fouille dans le parc et la recherche d'un sans abris ou d'un homme qui aurait approché de Stevens et aurait subtilisé la mallette.

**Jack** : Je vais retourner dans le parc, peut-être que quelqu'un se rappelle de notre homme.

**Bobby** : Je t'accompagne !

**Myles** : Moi aussi ! On trouvera plus facilement si on est plusieurs.

**Demetrius** : J'ai des indics qui traînent aux abords du parc, je vais les bousculer un peu. Ils ne m'ont peut-être pas tout dit.

**Tara** : Je vais lancer un portrait robot. On a peu d'élément mais on ne sait jamais.

**Wallace :** Je vais faire un appel à la presse pour mobiliser la population.

**Lucy :** Il risque d'y avoir un mouvement de panique ?

**Wallace :** Je dirais seulement qu'on recherche cet homme et que tout aide sera récompensé.

**Myles** : Parce que le FBI va payé pour des infos ?

**Wallace** : Il doit nous rester des porte-clés dans un tiroir.

Wallace avait détendu l'atmosphère. Ils en avaient tous besoin. Elle commençait à bien connaître l'ambiance de cette équipe. Elle aussi se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour Sue.

Ils ne devaient pas oublier qu'ils devaient trouver des indices et pour cela rester eux-mêmes ! Les meilleurs agents du FBI et surtout les amis de Sue.

**Parc**

**Myles** : On a fouillé les alentours, questionné les passants, cherché les indices…

**Jack** : La mallette ne doit pas être au loin.

**Bobby** : On va encore chercher dans les parages et réinterroger les gens qui étaient là hier matin.

Jack, Bobby et Myles se séparèrent et recherchaient le moindre indice pouvant les éclairer sur une personne suspecte qui aurait rôdé ce matin-là.

Les passants n'étaient pas très coopératifs, ils étaient curieux de savoir se qui c'était passé mais personne n'avait assisté à la scène. Les 3 hommes commençaient à perdre espoir quand le téléphone de Bobby se mit à sonner. C'était Demetrius, il avait une piste.

Un sans domicile fixe avait disparu depuis plusieurs heures en emportant dans son chariot une mallette grise. Il était surnommé Billy et traînait souvent près des hangars.

Il avait enfin une piste à exploiter. Il devait s'y raccrocher pour Sue.

Myles, Bobby et Jack questionnèrent les commerçants qui étaient près du parc. Un vendeur de hot dog se souvenait de l'avoir vu.

**Vendeur** : Billy, Il est passé y a 1 heure environ. Ca me fait de la peine de voir ces types dans la rue alors parfois je leur donne un sandwich.

**Jack** : vous savez par où il est allé ?

**Vendeur :** Oui, il est partit par-là (montrant une grande place), il fait le tour de la statue qui est là-bas et y a une bouche d'égout où il va rejoindre ses potes.

**Près des égouts**

Les 3 inspecteurs partirent en direction de l'ouverture de la canalisation. Jack allait s'engouffrer dans les bas fonds quand Myles le retint par le bras. Jack se retourna vers Myles et lui jeta un regard menaçant.

**Jack** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Myles** : C'est plutôt moi de te poser la question. Si tu descends et que notre homme se trouve là tu seras peut-être contaminé.

**Jack** : Mais Sue…

**Bobby : **Tu ne la sauveras pas en te faisant contaminé à ton tour !

**Myles : **Et puis elle nous en voudrait de t'avoir laisser faire !

Myles et Bobby avaient raison mais les minutes passaient et ne pouvaient pas être récupérées.

Néanmoins Jack devait se rendre à l'évidence, s'il mourrait, il ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse.

Bobby prit son téléphone et contacta le bureau de la NSA et informer Lucy et Tara restées au bureau pour coordonner les recherches.

Wallace, l'équipe de la NSA et une unité d'intervention étaient prêt à intervenir. Wallace servait d'agent de liaison. Elle communiquait avec Tara et Lucy qui attendaient des nouvelles de l'hôpital. L'agent de la NSA Tennyson était également présent, elle avait un appareil autour du coup qui servait à mesurer les radiations.

**Tennyson** : Je vais faire vite, si je dis à tout le monde de sortir vous faites ce que je dis. Il se peut qu'il ait ouvert le cylindre et qu'il soit contaminé. Dans le mauvais scénario, ce sans abris a prit le cylindre qui contient le virus. Dans le bon scénario, il a celui qui contient l'antidote.

**Wallace** : Vous êtes tous sous mes ordres et aucun coup de feu ne doit être tiré à proximité du cylindre.

Un agent des brigades spéciales apporta un plan des différentes conduites du souterrain. Chacun avait prit position et l'assaut allait être programmé.

**Dans une fourgonnette non loin des égouts**

**Wallace** : Equipe 1 ?

**Voix** : Prête !

**Wallace** : Equipe 2 ?

**Voix** : Prête !

**Wallace** : Hudson, Manning, Leland ?

**Jack** : Prêts !

**Wallace** : Début des opérations !

Les 3 équipes entrèrent doucement dans l'embouchure de l'égout. Toutes les sorties étaient couvertes et si le sans abris cherchait à l'enfuir, il serait attrapé par l'un des 3 groupe.

Jack, Bobby et Myles avançaient dans la pénombre des canalisations. Une odeur nauséabonde s'en dégageait, l'air était quasiment insoutenable. Soudain, une forme humaine apparue dans un coin. Jack et Bobby s'avancèrent couverts par l'arme de Myles qui tenait en joue la forme irrégulière toujours immobile.

**Jack** : (dans le micro) Une cible localisée près de la sortie Gamma.

**Agent1** : Ici sortie Alpha, RSA ! Nous approchons de votre position.

**Agent2** : Ici sortie Bêta, nous n'avons rien trouvé. Nous arrivons.

Jack, Bobby et Myles n'avaient pas bougé. Soudain, la masse sombre remua.

**Jack** : (dans le micro) mouvement de la cible en zone Gamma !

**Wallace** : (dans le micro) Ne tirez pas !

**Jack** : FBI ! Ne bougez plus !

Le tas se tourna en direction des 3 agents. Bobby braqua sa lampe torche en direction de la forme inconnue. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui correspondait au profil donner par le vendeur de hot dog.

**Bobby** : Vous êtes Billy ?

**Homme** : Ouais ! On peut même plus pioncer tranquille !

**Jack** : On est du FBI, on cherche une mallette.

Soudain des lumières s'avancèrent au pas de course par les autres accès.

**Billy** : Si j'avais su j'aurais pas touché à cette fichu mallette !

L'agent de la NSA, Tennyson, arriva encadré par des agents de l'unité d'intervention. Ils sortirent des appareils d'analyse alors que Tennyson braqua son appareil de mesure en direction de Billy.

**Billy** : C'est quoi tout ce raffut ? Vous faîtes appel l'US Air Force pour une simple mallette ?

**Tennyson :** Vous avez ouvert la mallette ?

**Billy** : Je n'y suis pas arrivé ! Vous avez de la chance, j'allais la balancer dans un coin.

Tennyson regarda son appareil. Et fixa un de ces collègues.

**Tennyson** : Il n'y a pas de dégagement de présence toxique.

**Myles** : Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

**Tennyson** : C'est que le virus n'est pas à l'intérieur.

**Jack** : C'est le vaccin ?

**Tennyson** : Il me faudra le vérifier mais je pense que oui.

On put lire à cet instant un soulagement sur le visage de Jack, Bobby et Myles.

**Wallace** : (dans le micro à Jack) Emmenez ça à l'hôpital, il ne faut plus perdre de temps.

Wallace avait raison, le temps jouait contre eux. Cela allait faire bientôt 25 heures que Sue avait été contaminée. Ils avaient le vaccin, il fallait pourtant qu'il vérifie le contenu avant de l'injecter à Sue.

**Laboratoire de l'hôpital**

Tennyson était arrivé avec le cylindre contenant l'antidote. Elle s'était enfermée dans le labo depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Jack, Bobby, Myles et Wallace avaient suivi la camionnette. Les premiers prélèvements avaient montré que Billy n'avait été contaminé mais il avait été transporté pour plus de précaution.

Jack était très inquiet. Il n'avait pas encore tenu sa promesse, il lui avait promis de trouver l'antidote mais ça incluait aussi le faite qu'elle soit hors de danger.

Une lumière rouge en haut de la porte du laboratoire était allumée depuis le début des analyses. Lucy et Tara avaient rejoint les autres à l'hôpital mais l'inquiétude était visible sur tous les visages.

Charly et Lévy étaient toujours au chevet de Sue mais son état ne faisait qu'empirer. Elle avait besoin de l'injection le plus rapidement possible.

Soudain, la lumière qui surplombait la porte du laboratoire s'éteignit. Le visage de Tennyson apparu devant eux. Elle semblait exténuée. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle travaillait sans relâche dans le laboratoire avec ses assistants. Elle s'approcha de Wallace et poussa un soupir. Chacun attendait avec impatience la réponse qu'elle allait fournir.

**Tennyson** : Tout va bien ! C'était bien l'antidote.

Le visage des personnes présentes devint moins grave. Jack ferma les yeux. Un immense soulagement venait de l'envahir. Sue allait pouvoir être sauvé.

Il se sentait vider mais tellement heureux et dès que Sue irait mieux, il lui dirait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ne fallait plus qu'il perde du temps à se soucier de ce que les autres pourraient penser. Il aimait Sue et c'est tout ce qu'il comptait et si il fallait quitter le FBI pour être avec elle, il le ferait.

Il se concentra sur ce que Tennyson disait.

**Tennyson** : Nous avons déjà envoyé un échantillon du remède pour qu'il soit injecté à l'agent Thomas. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille.

**Hôpital**

**Plusieurs jours après**

Sue se réveillait doucement. Il lui était difficile d'habituer ses yeux à la lueur du jour. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit toute l'équipe endormie un peu partout dans la chambre.

Son regard s'arrêta sur le visage assoupi de Jack. Ce que c'était bon de le revoir. Il avait réussit. Il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. Elle sourit légèrement.

Lévy qui leva les yeux vers sa maîtresse s'approcha d'elle se qui réveilla Jack. Il releva la tête et regarda si Sue était réveillé. Il parût presque surpris de croiser son regard. Il se leva et s'approcha doucement d'elle.

**Jack : **(chuchotement) Hey ! Bonjour ! Comment ça va ?

**Sue : **Je me suis déjà sentie mieux !

Jack lui sourit. Que c'était bon de la voir… vivante. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, échangeant beaucoup plus qu'un simple regard. Ils échangèrent des promesses qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

Lucy se réveilla doucement.

**Lucy** : (ouvrant les yeux) Sue, tu es enfin réveillée !

Tout le monde se réveilla en sursaut.

**Bobby** : (s'étirant) Enfin, la belle au bois dormant se réveille.

**Myles** : J'espère que tu te rend compte du soucis que tu nous à causer ces derniers temps !

**Sue** : (d'une voix faible) Désolée.

Lucy ne put s'empêché d'accourir vers le lit de Sue pour la serrer contre elle.

**Myles** : Tu devrais la lâcher Lucy sinon elle risque de ne plus pouvoir respirer…. Après tous les efforts que nous avons fait, ça serait dommage !

Lucy était gênée, pour une fois Myles avait raison mais Sue revenait de si loin. La voir en vie était un soulagement, un poids en moins. Ils avaient fait tout se qu'ils pouvaient mais le plus dur était du ressort de Sue.

Les parents de Sue firent leur apparition. L'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur leurs visages.

**Mère de Sue** : On a pris le premier avion dès qu'on a su ce qui s'était passé. Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

**Sue** : Maman ? Papa ?

**Mère de Sue** : Ta supérieure, Karen Wallace nous a appelé. Elle nous a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital à cause d'une infection.

Sue ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle regarda Jack.

**Jack : **Je suis désolé ! Nous aurions du vous prévenir que nous avions trouvé un antidote…mais…

**Bobby : **Nous n'étions sûr de rien jusqu'il y a quelques heures !!

**Myles : **Et vous deviez déjà vous trouver dans l'avion !

**Charly** : Je crois que nous devrions laisser Sue avec ses parents.

**Bobby** : Oui, on se voit au bureau dans quelques jours.

Ils sortirent tous. Jack allait faire de même quand Sue l'appela.

**Sue : **Jack !

Elle regarda ses parents.

**Père de Sue : **Nous allons aller nous rafraîchir un peu.

Il fit signe à sa femme de le suivre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent près de Jack.

**Père de Sue** : L'Agent Wallace nous a expliquer que vous étiez rester pour veiller Sue et que vous aviez aidé à retrouver la mallette contenant l'antidote.

**Jack** : C'est-à-dire que…cela a été un travail d'équipe.

**Mère de Sue :** Nous vous sommes reconnaissants. Notre fille n'était pas seule.

Jack était très ému par les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se sentait pourtant responsable de ce qui c'était passé mais les parents de Sue ne lui en voulaient pas.

La mère s'approcha de Jack et le prit dans ses bras. Jack fut surpris et regarda Sue. Elle lui sourit. La femme le serra contre elle et Jack répondit à son étreinte. Cela le touchait énormément. Mme Thomas s'écarta.

**Jack** : Merci !

**Mère de Sue** : Merci à vous et vos collègues.

**Père de Sue** : Nous allons chercher un café. Le voyage était éprouvant.

**Mère de Sue** : Nous revenons tout de suite.

Ils sortirent de la chambre. Jack et Sue se regardèrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient quoi dire. Sue se lança la première.

**Sue** : Tu devais me donner quelque chose ?

**Jack** : ? ? ?

**Sue** : J'ai respecté une partie du contrat maintenant je veux savoir ce que contenait l'enveloppe. Tu es parti sans me la donner.

**Jack** : Tu t'es endormie tu veux dire !

**Sue** : Jack ! Ne change pas de sujet. C'était quoi cette enveloppe.

**Jack** : Ah ! Ça.

Jack alla prendre l'enveloppe sur la table de chevet. Il l'a tendit à Sue. Elle fixa Jack pendant qu'il lui tendait l'enveloppe. Elle avait sentit sa présence pendant qu'elle était dans le coma. C'était de là qu'elle puisait sa force pour réussir à se réveiller. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il avait veillé sur elle et avait réussi à la sauver. Elle n'aurait pas voulu le perdre.

Elle prit l'enveloppe. Jack vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Sue ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle contenait 2 billets pour un match de hockey et une réservation dans un grand hôtel pour un dîner aux chandelles.

Sue était stupéfaite et très émue.

**Sue** : Jack…

**Jack** : Je tiens toujours mes promesses ! Je te l'avais promis depuis notre danse lors du bal de charité.

C'est pour cela que Jack avait été si énigmatique.

**Jack** : J'ai eu du mal à avoir ces places en tribune présidentielle mais j'y suis arrivé !

**Sue** : Tu t'en souvenais ?

Jack n'avait pas oublié. Il avait promis à la gagnante un match de hockey aux premiers rangs mais Sue ne se rappelait pas d'un dîner. Elle le regarda et lui fit signe de s'approcher du lit.

**Sue** : Merci !

**Jack** : J'ai juste tenu ma promesse.

Sue et Jack échangèrent un long regard. Jack posa ses doigts sur la joue de Sue et lui caressa doucement. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la posa contre son visage. Elle ferma les yeux. Pouvoir enfin sentir sa peau contre la sienne, la faisait se sentir vivante.

Les parents de Sue étaient revenus dans la chambre de leur fille. Jack les avait laissé, il ne voulait pas les gêner dans leurs retrouvailles. Ils avaient failli perdre leur fille et tout ça par sa faute. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas culpabiliser autant, tout c'était bien terminé pourtant il aurait pu la perdre. Ses pensées furent arrêtez lorsqu'il vit Wallace dans le couloir. Elle discutait avec Tennyson et Hathaway.

Jack resta à l'écart pendant quelques minutes quand Wallace le rejoignit.

**Jack** : Que se passe-t-il ?

**Wallace** : Vous comprenez que si nous avons retrouvé la fiole qui contenait l'antidote, cela veut dire qu'il manque celle qui contenait le virus.

**Jack** : Billy, le sans abri, nous a dit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir la mallette.

**Wallace** : J'en suis consciente néanmoins, il va falloir être vigilant ! Une menace n'est pas à exclure.

**1 semaine plus tard**

**Appartement de Sue**

Sue vint s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ils avaient enfin fini le déménagement et la soirée avait continué avec le match de foot chez Dylan.

Elle avait passé un très bon moment. Elle était heureuse d'être avec ses amis. Elle avait faillit tout perdre. Mais elle était bien vivante et bien décidé à profiter de la vie.

Tout au long de la journée, Jack n'avait pas arrêté d'être « protecteur » avec elle. Ce qui était compréhensible après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire.

Levy vint poser sa tête sur les genoux de Sue. Elle avait du lui manquer ? Même si Levy était un chien très intelligent, il n'avait pas du comprendre pourquoi on le séparait de Sue. Mais il avait très bien compris quand Sue était rentrée à la maison. Elle lui caressa la tête.

Celui-ci releva la tête d'un coup et se dirigea vers la porte. Lucy avait peut-être oublié quelque chose ? Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Jack. Elle sourit.

**Jack : **Je peux entrer ?!

Il avait demandé cela avec ses yeux de cocker. Sue lui sourit de plus belle et se poussa pour la laisser passer.

Il attendit qu'elle se tourne vers lui pour essayer d'expliquer la raison de sa visite.

**Jack : **J'étais venu voir si tout allait bien…. Vu que c'est ta première soirée seule.

**Sue : **Jack… Lucy a découché de nombreuse fois. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve seule à la maison…. Et puis je ne suis pas vraiment seule, j'ai Levy avec moi !

Sue alla s'asseoir, suivit de Levy. Jack alla la rejoindre.

**Jack : **D'accord… je me fais un peu trop de soucis !

**Sue : **Du souci ??

Elle lui sourit de plus belle.

**Sue : **Tu n'es venu que parce que tu te faisais du souci ?

Jack la regarda. Elle avait compris. Elle était très maligne. Jack plissa les yeux et lui sourit.

**Jack : **Serais-ce un interrogatoire ?

**Sue : **Seulement si vous avez quelque chose à cacher Agent Hudson.

Jack se rapprocha de Sue et lui prit la main.

**Jack : **Je n'ai absolument rien à cacher… et j'avoue. Je n'avais pas envie que notre soirée se termine… j'avais envie de…

Il hésita. Il planta son regard dans celui de Sue.

**Jack : **De te prendre dans mes bras… de sentir ton parfum…. Et de te serrer fort contre moi….

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche et se rapprocha. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Puis s'écarta doucement de lui. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Jack se cala dans la canapé et Sue se tourna dos à lui pour se lover contre lui. Elle prit sa main dans les siennes et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête doucement au creux de son épaule.

Ils avaient juste besoin de ça. L'un et l'autre ensemble. Se sentir vivant et rien d'autre.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	4. Double jeu

**Double jeu**

**Auteur :** Veda Leen & FandeSérie

**Résumé: **Le corps d'un homme est retrouvé par un pêcheur. La victime était recherchée depuis quelques mois pour le meurtre de sa compagne mais des marques sur les deux corps laissent penser que l'auteur de ces 2 crimes est le même. Le dossier est confié au bureau.

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de la PAX. Ce fanfic a pour but de divertir les fans de la série Sue Thomas, FBEye.

**Restaurant **

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Tout cela lui semblait si… magique et incroyable. Elle appréciait chaque moments passés en sa compagnie. Elle sourit à ses propres pensées.

Elle baissa un instant les yeux et son regard tomba sur la robe qu'elle portait. Elle avait passé toute la soirée à essayer de choisir avec Levy la tenue qui lui plairait le plus.

Sue était vêtue d'une robe noire ornée de paillette. Elle avait détaché ses longs cheveux blonds qui se bouclaient dans son dos dénudé. Elle savait que Jack la préférait ainsi.

Elle releva la tête et le chercha à nouveau des yeux. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui préparer à nouveau. La journée qu'elle avait passé était fabuleuse alors elle ne pouvait plus rien lui refusé.

Jack était venu la chercher dans l'après-midi pour voir le match de hockey qui lui avait promis depuis ce fameux dîner de bienfaisance. Il avait eu les places dans la cabine présidentielle. Sue n'en était toujours pas revenu. Elle avait essayé de savoir comment il avait fait mais Jack avait su garder son secret.

Ces derniers temps, elle avait remarqué tous ses coups de téléphone au travail, ses retards inexpliqués… mais tout cela n'avait été que dans un seul but : pour elle. Il lui avait rappelé en début d'après midi, qu'il tenait toujours ses promesses et il n'avait pas oublié que la gagnante assisterait à un match de hockey en sa compagnie.

Cependant, le dîner n'était pas prévu après. Il avait ajouté ceci pour rester en tête à tête avec Sue et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle adorait passer du temps avec lui et lorsqu'il n'était pas là, elle se surprenait à vouloir sa présence auprès d'elle.

Sue l'observait à l'autre bout de la salle. Il était en train de parler avec le chef de salle. Il était élégant, vêtu d'une chemise bleue et d'une cravate bleu foncé. Le tout accentué d'un smoking noir. Il en était ensorcelant. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas réussi à lui refuser quoi que ce soit dans ces circonstances. Pour l'occasion, Jack avait même mis un nœud papillon au collier de Levy !

Elle se tourna vers son ami à 4 pattes et lui caressa doucement la tête.

**Sue : **Tu apprécie la soirée Levy ?

Levy se contenta de mettre sa patte sur la jambe de sa maîtresse. Elle sourit. Elle appréciait aussi énormément la soirée et elle ne faisait que commencer.

Tout était parfait, pour ne pas dire idyllique. L'ambiance était enchanteresse. Des lumières tamisées, du champagne qui coulait à flots, des roses sur chaque table et un dîner qui s'annonçait des plus romantique.

Elle n'aurait imaginé que Jack puisse avoir ce genre d'attention. D'ailleurs les femmes ont toujours du mal à imaginer ce genre de chose venant des hommes. Mais elle avait du tomber sur la perle rare. Sue ne connaissait pas encore tout l'entendu des talents de Jack, mais elle devait avouer qu'il était très romantique ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Elle le vit se tourner vers elle et lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire et le vit revenir près d'elle. Jack s'approcha de la table.

**Jack** : Excuse-moi, j'étais parti demander de l'eau pour Levy !

Jack se rassit en face de Sue. Elle le regarda.

**Sue** : Si je ne te connaissais pas je jurais que tu mijotes quelque chose !

**Jack** : (d'un air choqué) Moi ? Comme si j'étais du genre à faire des cachotteries !

Sue regarda Jack dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Le temps parut s'arrêter une fraction de secondes. Ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux. Comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait. Elle lui sourit.

**Sue** : Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pour rentrer au FBI mais tu ne sais pas me mentir !

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Jack prit la main de Sue qui se trouvait sur la table dans la sienne. Il lui sourit.

**Jack** : C'est vrai !

Sue sentie son cœur battre la chamade. Jack lui avait dit cela avec un regard si intense qu'elle rougit et baissa un instant les yeux avant de le regarder de nouveau. Il savait la regarder et la rendre importante comme personne.

Un serveur arriva avec la carte du menu.

**Serveur** : Monsieur et madame, (leur tendant le menu) je suis Simon votre serveur.

Jack lâcha la main de Sue avec regret et ils prirent la carte. Sue regarda la carte. Le choix était des plus délicat. Tous les plats proposés semblaient succulents mais surtout extrêmement cher. Sue n'osait pas dire à Jack que tout ceci était peut-être trop. Le dîner allait lui coûter une fortune. Elle ne pouvait pas le ruiner avec un simple dîner. Sa compagnie était déjà bien plus qu'elle n'aurait espéré.

**Jack** : (plongeant son regard dans le sien) Prends ce qui te fait plaisir !

**Sue** : C'est que…tout me paraît très bon.

**Serveur** : Je vous laisse faire votre choix. J'apporterais aussi l'eau que vous avez demandée pour votre chien.

Le serveur les quitta quelques instants. Sue attendit qu'il soit assez éloigné puis se pencha vers Jack et lui chuchota.

**Sue** : Ca doit être très cher !

Jack la regarda et lui sourit.

**Jack** : Ne t'inquiète pas de ça ! C'est moi qui invite ne l'oublie pas.

**Sue** : Mais…

**Jack** : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Sue…Fais-toi plaisir.

**Sue** : D'accord !

Jack fit signe au serveur qui revint à leur table au pas de course.

**Simon** : Madame et monsieur ont choisi ?

**Sue** : Oui, je vais prendre le tournedos à l'ancienne.

Jack regarda la carte ou les prix étaient affichés.

**Jack** : Pour moi, juste un verre d'eau !

Simon fixa Jack pendant quelques secondes.

**Jack** : Je plaisante ! Je vais prendre comme madame.

Le serveur ne semblait pas trouvé cela très drôle mais Sue devait avouer qu'elle avait cru pendant un instant que Jack était sérieux. Elle sourit de plus belle.

Le serveur repris les cartes et s'éloigna. Sue regarda Jack. Il lui sourit, fier de lui.

Le repas était féerique, l'ambiance avait permis aux 2 amoureux de parler sans crainte d'eux. Ils n'étaient qu'au prologue d'une relation mais ils se sentaient très complices. Et leur relation était beaucoup plus… fusionnelle qu'auparavant. Ils étaient déjà sur la même longueur d'onde mais là, ils anticipaient ce que l'autre voulait ou ce qu'il allait dire ou faire. Les situations étaient parfois touchantes et attachantes.

Ils avaient discuté pendant des heures, laissant le temps s'écoulé. Leurs sujets de conversation étaient assez larges. Ils avaient parlé des préparatifs du mariage de Lucy et Dylan, de Bobby qui avait des places pour un match de basket, de Dem qui allait prendre un congé pour partir quelques temps avec sa famille, de Myles qui se vantait de ses roses qu'il avait créées, de Wallace qui était une chef très strict mais qui avait confiance dans l'équipe quand ils s'arrêtèrent à eux.

Et là, les échanges furent beaucoup plus parsemés de silence et de longs regards. Depuis la soirée chez Sue où ils s'étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre, ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de leur relation.

Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'eux en tant que couple. Leurs débuts étaient un peu hésitants mais tellement adorable. Ils prenaient leur temps et cela ne faisait que renforcer leurs sentiments.

C'était le début d'une nouvelle histoire, la leur et ils la construiraient à leur rythme mais ensemble ils y parviendraient.

*** Générique ***

**Rue près de chez Sue**

**Après le dîner**

Sue et Jack se promenaient un peu avant de se quitter pour faire durer la soirée. Elle avait été magnifique. Ils avaient partagé bien plus qu'un simple dîner en tête à tête.

Jack avait pris tout naturellement la main du Sue dans la sienne et ils marchaient l'un contre l'autre. Il se tourna vers Sue pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il voulait lui parler. Elle le regarda.

**Jack** : J'attends toujours la soirée « Star Wars » version re-masterisée dont tu m'avais parlé.

**Sue** : (étonnée) Tu as une bonne mémoire !

**Jack** : La dernière fois tu t'es endormie… si je m'en souviens bien… et même si c'était agréable… (sourire) il va falloir rattraper ça !

**Sue** : D'accord ! J'avoue que la dernière fois j'étais fatiguée mais je vais me rattraper. Que penses-tu de demain soir !

**Jack** : C'est d'accord ! J'apporterais des chips et de la glace !

**Sue** : De la glace ?

**Jack** : A moins que tu fasses ce super dessert que tu avais fait la dernière fois !

Sue regarda Jack d'un air amusé par sa proposition ! Il avait retenu cela de leur mission en tant que couple. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la surprenait de cette manière. Il faisait attention aux moindres détails la concernant et elle devait avouer qu'elle faisait de même.

Elle avait remarqué depuis longtemps la manière qu'il avait de tenir sa tasse le matin ou alors l'eau de toilette qu'il portait et qui l'enivrait à chaque fois qu'il passait près de son bureau. Toutes ses petites choses, elle l'avait remarqué depuis plusieurs années déjà. Et c'était des choses qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement chez lui.

Elle lui sourit, s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Elle regarda Levy.

**Sue** : Je ne sais pas si je pourrais empêcher Levy d'y goûter avant toi !

**Jack** : (à Levy) T'as pas intérêt ! Sinon fini les beignets le matin !

Levy aboya comme pour tenir sa promesse à Jack. Ils sourirent tout les deux. Jack ne put s'empêcher d'admirer une nouvelle fois Sue. Il adorait la voir sourire. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'embrassa. Un tendre baiser. Sue ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Elle commençait à s'habituer à ce genre d'attention de sa part.

Sans échanger autre chose, ils continuèrent leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau face à face.

**Sue** : J'ai passé une excellente journée !

**Jack** : Ravi que tu l'es appréciée.

**Sue** : J'ai adoré le match de hockey, le dîner était maginfique… mais je dois dire que ce que j'ai apprécié le plus, c'était ta compagnie !

Sue rougit à ses quelques mots. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de moment aussi romantique ensemble depuis longtemps. Ce qui était normale pour une relation qui débutait tout juste.

Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard complice avant que Sue ne dépose un baiser sur la joue de Jack. Tout se passa très lentement et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de rompre ce contact. Alors tout naturellement leurs bouches se retrouvèrent pour échanger un baiser tendre et interminable.

Levy se cacha les yeux avec ses pattes. Sue et Jack se détachèrent. Ils restèrent un moment front contre front avant de prendre un peu de recul. Ils se sourirent. Jack tenait les mains de Sue dans les siennes.

**Sue** : La soirée a été vraiment merveilleuse, encore une fois merci.

**Jack** : J'avoue que sans ta compagnie ça n'aurait pas été aussi bien !

Elle lui sourit.

**Sue** : On se voit demain.

Il lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête avec un grand sourire.

**Jack** : Bonne nuit.

**Sue** : Bonne nuit.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que Sue n'ose rompre le contact de leurs mains et se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de rentrer.

Jack regarda Sue disparaître derrière la porte avant de soupirer et d'afficher un sourire ravi en songeant aux différents événements de la journée. Il regarda par la fenêtre de l'appartement et vu que la lumière venait de s'allumer. Jack était rassuré, Sue était arrivée chez elle. Il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à sa voiture alors que Sue l'observait par la fenêtre du salon.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant, lui courir après et lui dire de rester. Elle n'avait aucune envie que cette soirée se termine. Mais une peur qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps refit surface.

**Bureau du FBI**

Les rapports des dernières missions avaient pris du retard et l'équipe savait que Wallace n'appréciait pas ce genre d'écart. Les dossiers s'étaient accumulés et s'empilaient sur les bureaux. Bobby venait de terminer un rapport et poussa un « ouf » de soulagement.

**Bobby** : Enfin… Je croyais que je n'allais jamais finir.

**Tara** : Tu as de la chance. Tu veux peut-être un de mes dossiers…

**Bobby** : Ah non, j'ai terminé celui-là mais il m'en reste encore une vingtaine.

**Myles** : Je crois que cette paperasse aura ma peau.

**Sue** : (amusée) Je ne vois pas ce que tu as dit Myles, la pile de dossiers sur ton bureau m'empêche de voir !

Myles regarda Sue avec un regard accusateur.

**Myles** : Très drôle Sue. Mais je vois que Jack et toi avez presque fini les vôtres.

**Tara** : (scrutant les 2 bureaux) Oui, c'est vrai. Comment vous avez fait ?

**Bobby** : Quelle question Tara. Ils font des heures sup.

**Demetrius** : Tous les 2, bien sûr !

**Myles** : Ca va forcément plus vite.

**Jack : **Je dirais plutôt que nous sommes doués comparé à certains !

**Bobby : **Dois-je me sentir visé ?

**Jack : **Je crois que les faits parlent d'eux même !

Lucy avait rejoint Sue près de son bureau.

**Lucy** : (à Sue) Au fait, tu étais passée où hier soir ?

Sue fixa son amie. Elle ne savait pas trop lui répondre et hors de question pour le moment de lui parler de sa relation avec Jack. Elle hésita à répondre mai elle savait qu'il le fallait sinon Lucie allait se faire des films.

**Sue** : J'étais…heu…pourquoi ?

**Lucy** : Je suis passée à l'appart mais il était vide. Je suis restée un long moment mais tu n'étais toujours pas là.

**Sue** : J'étais sortie, Levy avait besoin d'une promenade.

**Lucy** : (Regardant Levy) C'est étrange. Je suis partie à 23h00 et vous n'étiez toujours pas rentrés.

**Sue** : Je suis tombée sur une amie de la fac dans le parc et on n'a pas vu le temps passé.

**Lucy** : Et ça jusqu'à 23h00 heures ?

**Sue** : (gêné) Le temps passe vite !

Il fallait qu'elle dévie la conversation et tout de suite.

**Sue : **Tu es restée aussi tard ?

**Lucy** : Tu m'avais dit que tu serais là !

**Sue** : Quoi ?

**Lucy** : Tu devais m'aider pour l'emplacement des personnes pour le repas du mariage.

**Sue** : (Signant) Je suis désolée. J'ai oublié.

Lucy ne croyait pas ce que Sue lui disait. C'était Sue qui lui avait proposé une soirée entre elles mais « elle avait oublié ». C'était sûrement autre chose. Sue avait sans doute eu un rendez-vous et elle se cherchait des excuses.

Lucy sourit. Cela avait tout l'air d'un rendez-vous avec un homme. La façon dont elle essayait d'éviter le sujet et de détourner la conversation. Et si elle n'avait pas assisté à la scène dans la rue lors de son dîner de fiançailles, elle n'aurait pas lâché prise aussi facilement.

Lucy regarda Jack pendant quelques secondes, ils avaient du passé la soirée ensemble. Depuis qu'elle avait les surpris, elle espérait en savoir plus mais elle devait avouer que Sue et Jack étaient très discrets. Mais elle avait tout de même remarqué un léger changement. Des regards différents beaucoup plus tendre qu'à l'habitude.

Elle ne savait jamais comment aborder le sujet avec Sue puisqu'elle n'était presque plus chez elle et Lucy en soupçonnait la raison. Et puis le fait qu'elles n'habitent plus ensemble ne facilitait pas les choses. Elle était heureuse de vivre avec Dylan mais Sue lui manquait.

Lucy devait avouer qu'elle était trop contente pour son amie pour s'immiscer dans leur relation et tout faire rater. Surtout que depuis le premier jour, elle espérait que ces deux là finiraient ensemble. Alors aujourd'hui que tout cela était sur la bonne voie, hors de question de tout gâcher. Néanmoins, elle était curieuse de savoir où ils en étaient, elle devait se renseigner.

**Lucy** : On déjeune ensemble à midi ?

**Sue** : Oui, pourquoi pas !

**Lucy : **Génial !

Lucy retourna à son bureau. Sue lança un regard à Jack qui voulait dire « Elle va me poser des questions ! » mais elle savait aussi qu'elle pourrait lui faire confiance.

Cependant, Jack et elle ne voulaient pas brusquer les choses et surtout que les autres ne les embêtent pas avec ça. Ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire et elle garderait le secret…du moins, elle ferait son possible pour ne rien dire. Car Lucy pouvait être très perspicace et tenace. Mais elle tiendrait bon.

Malgré cela, ils ne pouvaient pas nier l'évidence. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble surtout depuis la contamination de Sue. Jack s'était sentit responsable même si Sue lui avait affirmé le contraire.

_Flash-back_

_**Hôpital**_

_Jack n'avait pas quitté le chevet du lit de Sue depuis plusieurs heures. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse. _

_Une des infirmières avait réussit à le convaincre d'aller prendre un café. En revenant, il fut surpris de la trouver réveillé._

_**Sue**__ : Bonjour !_

_**Jack**__ : Salut !_

_**Sue**__ : Tu n'es pas rentré ?_

_**Jack**__ : Non, les médecins préfèrent me garder en observation._

_**Sue**__ : …_

_**Jack **__: Je…je suis désolé._

_**Sue**__ : (affaiblie) Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien._

_**Jack**__ : Si je ne t'avais pas proposé de sortir tu ne serais pas sur ce lit d'hôpital et tu…_

_Jack ne pouvait terminé. Sa gorge se nouait dans le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il avait eu depuis le début. Il n'arrivait pas à achever ce qu'il avait entrepris de lui dire. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Il avait tellement envie de la protéger… de faire qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Mais il n'avait pas réussit._

_Sue compris que Jack se sentait coupable. Elle accentua son regard, les yeux remplis de tendresse pour qu'il puisse voir qu'elle était sincère dans ses propos._

_**Sue**__ : (affaiblie) Je suis contente que se sois moi. Il y avait des centaines d'enfants dans ce parc, ils auraient pu être les victimes de cette infection et je préfère qu'il puisse rire et courir encore dans le parc, faire des rencontres, s'amuser, faire les expériences de la vie comme…des amis ou…tomber amoureux._

_« Tomber amoureux », ces derniers mots avaient touché Jack au plus haut point. C'est vrai qu'il était tombé sous le charme de cette femme. Elle avait le don de faire ressortir des autres, le meilleur, le plus fort d'eux-mêmes. Et c'était lui qu'elle aimait. _

_Et puis cette habitude qu'elle avait de se faire de soucis pour tout le monde. Elle s'inquiétait plus pour les enfants dans le parc que pour sa propre santé. Jack s'approcha d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne malgré le gant._

_Sue fini sa phrase._

_**Sue**__ : (affaibli) Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre, si ça avait été toi je…_

_Sue ne pouvait achevé sa phrase, des larmes se perlaient sur son visage. Elle devait remonter le moral de Jack et elle pleurait. Elle savait qu'elle avait de grande chance de mourir. Les médecins ne lui avaient pas caché. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils allaient être séparés mais elle voulait qu'il vive._

_Elle aurait aimer qu'il l'a prenne dans ses bras pour étouffer son chagrin mais il était trop tard. Elle ne pourrait plus être auprès de lui ni même de sa famille. Les larmes redoublèrent et Jack se sentait impuissant. Il serra fort sa main dans la sienne._

_Fin du flash-back._

Jack avait réalisé qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre et qu'il tenait de plus en plus à elle, qu'il devait apprécier chaque moment passé à ses côtés. Vivre l'instant présent, savourer les moments passés ensemble étaient devenus ses priorités.

Sue, elle aussi avait changé, son hospitalisation, le faites d'avoir failli mourir, les mots de Jack et être séparée de lui. Tout cela l'avait terrifiée au plus haut point. Elle devait admettre qu'elle ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose qu'à Jack quand elle se retrouvait seule.

Sa présence devenait comme indispensable, essentielle. Il avait été à son chevet lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital après son coma et le voir lui avait redonnée des forces. Les sourires qu'ils s'étaient échangés alors avaient comme redonné de l'énergie à Sue pour continuer à vivre.

Lucy lui avait raconté que Jack l'avait veillée à l'hôpital pendant plusieurs heures et comme si ils étaient reliés par un lien indécelable, Sue avait senti sa présence.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire comme pour se rassurer tout les deux. Ces dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes mais savoir Jack présent aujourd'hui près d'elle lui avait redonné espoir. Et comme ils se l'étaient promis, il fallait laisser une chance à la vie.

Le dîner de la veille avait intensifié la flamme qui existait entre eux. Le faites d'être seul pour ce repas aux chandelles leur avait permis de se rapprocher encore plus.

Sue et Jack se regardèrent une énième fois avant que Wallace n'entre dans le bureau.

Levy posa sa patte sur la jambe de Sue pour la prévenir que Wallace allait parler.

**Wallace** : J'espère que vous avez fini de rédiger vos rapports parce qu'une nouvelle affaire vient d'arriver sur mon bureau.

**Bobby** : Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

**Wallace** : Il y a 3 semaines, le corps de la fille du sénateur Richmond, Eléonore Garvey, a été retrouvé sans vie dans une embouchure du fleuve. Elle portait des marques sur le corps. Son mari, Edouard, a bien sûr été tout d'abord soupçonné du meurtre. Il avait disparut sans aucunes traces.

**Dem : **Le coupable idéal !

**Myles : **laissez-moi deviner ! Le bureau veut que nous retrouvions le mari ?

**Wallace** : Ca ne sera pas utile. Le corps du mari a été repêché il y a deux heures. Il semblerait que le corps était là depuis assez longtemps.

**Jack : **Le même tueur ?

**Wallace : **J'en doute. Aucune similitude dans les 2 meurtres.

Wallace tendit un dossier à chacun d'entre eux.

**Wallace** : Pour le moment, aucune piste n'est à écarter. Le sénateur Richmond a fait jouer ses relations pour retrouver les assassins de sa fille et de son gendre. Inutile de vous expliquer les pressions qu'il y a sur cette affaire.

**Bobby : **C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche !

**Tara** : On a des indices qui pourraient nous éclairer ?

**Wallace** : Pour le moment, rien de très convaincant. Des marques similaires sur les 2 corps seraient visibles. Mais vous allez reprendre l'enquête depuis le début et rechercher les indices que les gars de la criminelle auraient pu laisser passer.

Wallace quitta l'équipe en laissant le dossier des dernières pistes sur le bureau de Demetrius. Celui-ci éplucha les premières pages et se tourna vers l'équipe.

**Demetrius** : Ceux qui étaient chargés de l'enquête n'étaient autres que Antony Cox et John Wolkovsky de la police criminelle.

**Jack** : Ces 2 là ne sont pas des tendres.

**Sue** : Vraiment ?

**Bobby** : Se sont des enquêteurs qui arrêtent les criminelles sans faire de zèle.

**Demetrius** : Il faudrait leur parler. Sue et Jack, allez-y. Tara et Bobby vous irez voir le sénateur Richmond.

**Myles** : Et nous ?

**Demetrius** : Ne t'inquiète pas Myles, nous allons rendre une petite visite au médecin légiste.

Tout le monde partit à sa tâche.

**Dans la voiture en direction du bureau des deux inspecteurs. **

Jack se tourna vers Sue pour lui montrer qu'il allait parler.

**Jack** : Cox et Wolkovsky sont de la vieille école. Ils sont du genre à écouter leurs intuitions plutôt que les ragots.

**Sue** : Je vois.

**Jack** : Ils sont doués et auraient pu intégrer le FBI.

**Sue** : Alors pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas fait recruter.

**Jack** : Disons qu'ils ont un peu mal avec la hiérarchie et qu'ils sont assez…spéciaux ! Enfin, tu verras par toi-même.

**Sue : **Je m'attends au pire !

**Jack : **Non… ils sont très bons… mais… (la fixant) je n'arrive pas vraiment à trouver les mots pour te parler d'eux.

Sue sourit. Lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle s'attendait à tout, c'était vraiment le cas. Toute l'équipe les connaissait et les trouvait « spéciaux ». Elle sourit. Jack avait reporté son attention sur la route.

**Bureau de Cox et Wolkovsky.**

**Jack** : Bonjour, nous sommes des agents du FBI, Voici l'agent Sue Thomas et je suis l'agent Jack Hudson.

**Sue** : Nous vous avons appelé au sujet de l'enquête sur la mort de la fille du sénateur Richmond.

**Wolkovsky** : Hé Tony, on a une visite des fédéraux.

**Cox** : Sans blague ! (Entrant dans la pièce) On a pourtant fait notre job et j'ai mis de l'argent dans le parcmètre. (Regardant Sue) En plus on a droit à une jolie fille ! Vous devriez être mannequin au lieu de vous ennuyer dans les bureaux du FBI !

**Sue** : (gênée + sourire) J'y penserais.

**Jack** : Nous sommes venu pour avoir les rapports sur le meurtre d'Eléonore Garvey.

**Cox** : Ha oui. La fille du sénateur Riton.

**Wolkovsky** : (agacé) Richmond ! Le sénateur Richmond. Les dossiers sont dans l'armoire, je vais vous les apportés

**Cox** : Je ne savais pas qu'au FBI on acceptait aussi les chiens.

**Sue** : C'est Levy, mon chien d'assistance. Je suis sourde.

**Cox** : (surpris) Vraiment ! Ha lala, vous avez tout pour me plaire ! Belle, intelligente, étincelante, radieuse, peut-être célibataire…

Sue sourit tandis que Jack n'affichait pas le même visage. Il n'appréciait pas trop ces marques d'attention envers… Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, il avait considéré Sue comme sa petite amie et pour la première fois, il était jaloux.

Sue remarqua l'expression de Jack et elle devait qu'elle en était légèrement contente. Il tenait à elle assez pour être jaloux et assez pour lui faire confiance.

**Wolkovsky** : Ne vous laissez pas distraire par mon collègue, (tendant le dossier) voici le rapport de l'enquête.

**Cox** : Mais vous n'êtes pas venus seulement pour les dossiers parce que nous aussi on connaît le fax.

Cox avait vu juste. L'affaire avait été close trop rapidement et l'avis des deux enquêteurs pourrait éclaircir l'équipe à ce sujet.

**Jack** : C'est vrai.

**Sue** : On voulait avoir votre opinion sur cette affaire.

**Cox** : On n'a pas trouvé beaucoup d'indice. Une seule piste sérieuse c'était un pote du mari.

**Wolkovsky** : Le couple avait des dettes que le papa de l'épouse avait réglées. Une thérapie pour les joueurs avait été proposée au mari qui l'avait suivi.

**Sue** : Vous pensez qu'il avait replongé ?

**Cox** : On avait déjà éliminé cette piste.

**Jack** : Vous en aviez une plus sérieuse ?

**Cox** : Oui, une grosse somme d'argent avait été dépensée pour faire une cure dans un centre pour les couples en difficulté.

**Jack** : Une cure ?

**Cox** : Vous savez le genre d'endroit où votre femme vous jette à la figure tout ce que vous avez fait de mal pendant le mariage. Quand vous n'avez pas rangé vos chaussettes, pas tondu la pelouse ou mal reboucher le tube dentifrice !

Sue sourit à la remarque. Il venait de faire le stéréotype de l'homme marié par excellence. Elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi elle repensa à ça mais lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvé marier à Jack, il n'avait pas du tout été comme ça. Bien sûr, il n'avait été marié que quelques jours. Jack cachait peut-être bien son jeu.

Non. Pas Jack. Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme en face d'elle.

**Wolkovsky** : (regardant Sue et Jack et montrant son collègue) Il s'est marié 4 fois, avec 2 thérapies de couple, 4 divorces et des pensions alimentaires, alors il connaît le sujet.

**Sue** : Je vois !

**Jack** : Et après ?

**Cox** : Que dalle ! C'est là qu'ils disparaissent. On a posé des questions là-bas et tout indiquait qu'ils étaient partis.

**Wolkovsky** : Seulement Antony et moi on est sûr qu'ils ne sont pas partis de leur plein gré.

**Sue** : Pourquoi vous dites à ça ?

**Cox** : Le ménage a été fait juste avant qu'on arrive. Les draps, les valises, les photos,…Tous avaient disparu comme envolés.

**Jack** : On dirait que vous teniez quelque chose. Pourquoi ne pas avoir continuer l'enquête sur ce centre ?

**Cox** : On aurait bien continué si Johnny avait un peu de charme en s'épilant et avait mis plus de fond de teint. (Regardant Sue) Vous le verriez en talons aiguilles !

Sue et Jack sourirent à la remarque de Cox. Mais Jack eu la malencontreuse idée d'essayer de l'imaginer et… il se stoppa très rapidement.

**Wolkovsky** : Sérieusement, ils ont vus nos plaques et quelqu'un d'influent a fait stopper l'enquête.

**Sue** : Quelqu'un influent ?

**Wolkovsky** : Le sénateur Graham.

**Jack** : C'était le principal rival de Richmond pour une place au Congrès.

**Cox** : Avec cette affaire, la côte de Richon avait baissé en flèche !

**Wolkovsky** : (agacé) Richmond ! Néanmoins, si votre bureau reprend l'affaire vous devriez aller jeter un coup d'œil du côté de cette agence.

**Sue** : Vous avez parlé d'un ami du mari ?

**Cox** : Ouais ! Comment c'était déjà lui ?

**Wolkovsky** : Jonathan Bergman, un ancien joueur. On l'a cherché pour lui poser des questions mais comme l'affaire a été classée.

**Jack** : Oui, vous n'avez pas pu continuer.

**Wolkovsky : **Gagné !

**Cox** : Enfin… (se tournant vers Sue)Et vous Sue ! Je peux vous appeler Sue ? Vous êtes libre pour un dîner ?

Sue esquissa un léger sourire à Cox.

**Sue : **Désolé. J'ai déjà quelques choses de prévu !

**Cox : **Un déjeuner !

Elle lui fit signe que non.

**Cox : **Un petit déjeuné ?

Elle se contenta de le fixer.

**Cox : **Je le savais ! Elle a déjà quelqu'un ! (se tournant vers son collègue) Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ce genre de chose ?!

Il regarda à nouveau Sue.

**Cox : **J'espère qu'il sait au moins la chance qu'il a ?!

Son regard s'était tourné vers Jack à la fin de sa phrase comme si il savait.

**Sue** : Et bien, je crois que nous allons rentrer.

**Cox : **Si vite ?!... Je n'aurais même pas le droit à un café ?!

Jack et Sue se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

**Jack : **Messieurs. Merci.

……

Pendant ce temps, Bobby et Tara se rendirent au bureau du sénateur Richmond pour avoir quelques renseignements.

**Bureau du sénateur**

**Tara** : Nous avons rouvert l'enquête au sujet de la disparition de votre fille et de son mari et nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions.

**Sénateur** : Je vous écoute.

Le sénateur s'assit à son bureau et écouta les deux visiteurs.

**Bobby** : Votre gendre avait de nombreuses dettes de jeu et elles ont toutes été payées avant leur disparition, savez-vous comment cela est possible ?

**Sénateur** : Ma fille était venue me voir pour me parler de ce problème. Edouard avait dépensé une partie de leur compte joint pour des achats dont la nature était inconnue à ma fille. Elle s'inquiétait et m'avait demander de parler avec Edouard.

**Tara** : Que s'est-il passé ?

**Sénateur** : Il m'a avoué avoir jouer et devoir beaucoup d'argent à un casino à Las Vegas.

**Bobby** : 3 000, 4 000 dollars ?

**Sénateur** : Beaucoup plus ! Environ 75 000 dollars rien qu'au black jack.

**Tara** : Mais aucun casino n'accepte de laisser ses joueurs parier autant sans caution.

Le sénateur se leva brusquement.

**Sénateur** : Ce n'est pas de là que venait le problème.

**Bobby** : Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

**Sénateur** : Le gérant du casino était un ami, alors je me suis arrangé avec lui pour échelonner les remboursements. Eddy s'était rangé. Il avait suivi une cure et … il n'aurait jamais voulu perdre Eléonore. Il tenait trop à elle.

**Tara** : Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu replonger et que ces créanciers l'aient tué ?

**Bobby** : C'est parfois dur d'arrêter, surtout s'il avait des entrées dans les casinos de la région.

Bobby savait de quoi il parlait. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup au jeu et sans le soutien de Jack, tout cela aurait mal tournée. Il avait arrêté les jeux car il ne voulait plus mentir à ses amis. Ca avait été dur mais il y était arrivé.

**Sénateur** : Non, il avait arrêté ! En plus, Jonathan était là pour l'épauler.

**Bobby**: Jonathan?

**Sénateur** : Jonathan Bergman. Ils se sont devenus amis lors de la cure d'Edouard. Ils étaient comme des frères. Jonathan avait conseillé Eddy d'aller dans un centre pour renouer avec ma fille. Après ce qui s'était passé, il ne voulait pas la perdre alors ils se sont inscrits dans un centre pour les couples en difficulté.

**Tara** : Vous avez le nom de ce centre ?

**Sénateur** : Je dois même avoir une brochure.

Le Sénateur revint près de son bureau et chercha dans plusieurs de ses tiroirs. Après un certain temps, le sénateur tendit la brochure à Tara.

**Tara** : « _Centre Dave & Dana. Si votre couple bat de l'aile, n'hésitez pas à lui redonner de l'essor »._

**Bobby** : (ironique) Ca à l'air charmant !

**Sénateur** : Quelques jours après qu'ils soient entrés dans ce centre, j'apprends la mort de ma fille et la disparition de mon gendre.

**Bobby** : Vous pensez que ce centre à un lien avec le décès de votre fille et son époux ?

**Sénateur** : J'en suis certain. Je connaissais Edouard depuis des années. Il aimait ma fille plus que tout. Il n'était pas pensable pour moi qu'il est pu lui faire du mal.

**De retour au bureau.**

Jack et Bobby se croisèrent dans le couloir menant au bureau.

**Bobby** : Alors, comment ça avance tous les deux ?

Jack se tourna vers Bobby étonné. Est-ce qu'il savait ?

**Jack** : Pardon ?

**Bobby** : Oui, comment avance l'enquête ?

**Jack** : (soulagé) Oh !

**Bobby** : Pourquoi, tu n'as pas l'esprit tranquille ?

Jack continua d'avancer.

**Bobby : **J'ai raison ! Tu me caches quelque chose !

**Jack : **Ne raconte pas de bêtises !

**Bobby : **Si je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose. Depuis quelque temps, tu as ce regard… lumineux… et tu as souvent l'esprit ailleurs.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Bobby.

**Booby : **C'est une femme !

Jack fit comme si il n'entendait rien.

**Bobby : **Et Sue ?

Dès qu'il entendit le prénom de Sue, il se tourna vers Bobby.

**Jack : **Quoi ? Sue ?

**Bobby : **Est-ce que tu as pensé à elle ? Tu sais que tu es mon meilleur ami…

Bobby posa la main sur l'épaule de Jack ;

**Bobby : **Mais, si j'étais toi, je ne la ferais pas souffrir en t'affichant de nouveau avec une nouvelle conquête.

Jack et Bobby s'arrêtèrent et se retrouvèrent face à face.

**Bobby (accent italien) : **Elle fait partie de la famille maintenant et tu sais ce que l'on fait à ceux qui font souffrir la famille ?!

On dirait que Bobby jouait dans un vieux film mafieux. Jack sourit.

**Jack : **Bobby ! Arrête ton cinéma. Je n'ai aucune intention de faire souffrir Sue… Je t'assure !

Il entra dans le bureau suivit de Bobby. Celui-ci allait approfondir son interrogatoire quand Demetrius, Myles et Lucy entrèrent. Sue et Tara étaient déjà présentes.

**Demetrius** : Alors, qu'est ce que vous on appris les deux flics de la criminelle et le sénateur ?

**Sue** : Et bien, le gendre du sénateur avait eu des dettes de jeu mais il avait suivi une thérapie et avait arrêter.

**Tara** : Le sénateur nous a affirmé qu'il avait confiance en son gendre.

**Sue** : Un des amis du mari, un certain Jonathan Bergman, l'aurait conseillé d'aller en cure.

**Bobby** : Et comme par hasard, depuis plus d'un mois ce cher Jonathan a disparu.

**Myles** : Pendant que vous étiez en train de voir les grands de ce monde, Demetrius et moi avons été à la morgue pour rencontrer le médecin chargé de l'autopsie du corps d'Eléonore Garvey.

**Demetrius** : Le médecin nous a montré les photos prises lors des examens et des marques identiques sont visibles sur les 2 corps.

**Myles** : C'est exact. Le médecin, qui a fait ses classes à Harvard et qui voulait nous en mettre plein les mirettes, nous a dit que l'arme du crime devait être de forme triangulaire avec un dessin en forme de crocodile.

**Jack** : Ca ne nous aide pas vraiment.

**Demetrius** : Seulement quand tu sais que l'arme est aussi responsable de la mort du mari et qu'ils sont morts dans la même période.

**Tara** : Et puis surtout si tu sais que sur la brochure du centre de thérapie pour couple où sont allés les Garvey figure en arrière plan une photo de l'arme du crime.

Tara projeta sur l'écran une image de la brochure et zooma vers une table à l'arrière plan. On pouvait voir un cendrier en fer forgé avec un poinçon en forme de crocodile.

**Lucy** : J'ai fait des recherches sur ce centre. Il se trouve près de Bay Mountain, alors ce n'est pas très loin de Washington.

**Bobby** : Ca fait environ 2 ou 3 heures de voiture.

**Lucy** : Ce n'est pas tout, en trois ans d'activité, ce centre n'a jamais eu une seule plainte.

**Jack** : Peut-être parce qu'ils sont efficaces ?

**Lucy** : C'est plutôt parce que le sénateur Graham fait joué ses relations.

**Sue** : Mais les inspecteurs nous ont dit qu'ils avaient perquisitionné et qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

**Demetrius** : Seulement s'ils ont cette preuve, ils ne peuvent pas s'en débarrassé comme si de rien n'était.

**Jack** : Ils doivent la dissimuler. Les inspecteurs nous ont dit qu'ils n'ont pas pu finir la fouille car le sénateur Graham avait réussi à faire fermer l'enquête.

**Bobby** : Ca fait une grande surface à fouiller !

**Sue** : Ils nous ont expliqué que seul 2 endroits n'avaient pas pu être fouillé à l'époque.

**Jack** : Une grange à l'écart de la propriété et une cabane de jardin.

**Myles : **Lucy, tu parlais de leur relation avec le sénateur Graham ? Pour quelle raison ?

**Lucy** : Le sénateur a fait un séjour là-bas il y a 5 ans et depuis, il s'y rend une fois par mois et verse des sommes importantes pour le fonctionnement du centre.

**Demetrius** : Il faudrait infiltrer des gens là-bas.

Comme machinalement, l'équipe se tourna en direction de Sue et Jack. Ils avaient déjà joué les couples, ça ne les gênerait pas, le tout était de convaincre Wallace du bien fondé de cette planque.

Jack sourit et se leva.

**Jack : **Je sais à quoi vous pensez !

**Myles : **Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que de te retrouver marié à Sue te déplait ?!

Jack regarda rapidement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

**Jack : **Je te rappelle que nous sommes une équipe composée de plusieurs membres !

**Bobby : **Et bien, Myles et moi aimerions bien y aller mais Myles porte plutôt mal la robe !

Myles regarda Bobby et lui fit une légère grimace.

**Dem : **Ne faites pas trop de projet ! Rien n'est encore fait ! Je vous rappelle qu'il nous reste encore à convaincre Wallace !

**Un peu plus tard.**

Sue s'approcha du bureau de Lucy.

**Lucy** : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Sue** : Je ne vais pas pouvoir déjeuner avec toi. Je dois aller voir Wallace avec Jack et Dem.

**Lucy** : D'accord ! Mais ce soir, je veux qu'on passe la soirée ensemble ! J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites ces temps-ci !

Sue regarda son amie. Elle ne l'évitait pas. Elle passait simplement énormément de temps avec Jack.

**Sue** : Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je t'évite ?

**Lucy** : Tu sors sans prévenir, tu n'es presque plus à ton appart, je deviens sans doute parano ou…

**Sue** : Ou ?

**Lucy** : Tu as rencontré quelqu'un et tu ne veux pas me le présenter !

Lucy sourit. Sue ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux.

**Lucy : **J'ai vu juste ??

Sue la regarda de nouveau. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas mentir à son amie et cela devenait de plus en plus dur de lui cacher la vérité. Sue ne répondit pas.

**Lucy : **J'en étais sûr !

Lucy avait vu juste mais si elle commençait par lui expliquer que Jack et elle se voyait, leur relation pourrait en souffrir. Sue appréciait Lucy comme une sœur mais même les sœurs ne ce disent pas toujours tout, ou tout de suite du moins.

Dem fit signe à Sue qu'ils devaient y aller. Elle se tourna vers Lucy.

**Sue** : C'est d'accord pour ce soir !

**Lucy** : Ouais ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à me poser de lapin !

Sue quitta la pièce en signa à Lucy « Promis ».

Sue, Demetrius et Jack devaient convaincre Wallace de les laisser s'infiltrer dans le centre pour rechercher les preuves. Il fallait l'accord de Wallace pour cette mission et cela ne risquait pas d'être aussi facile qu'avec Garrett. De plus, Sue et Jack devraient jouer un couple 24heures sur 24h pendant 3 jours et 2 nuits.

Cette femme avait remplacé Garrett depuis bientôt 2 mois et ils la craignaient toujours. Elle avait cette présence qui faisait qu'elle était crainte mais avec l'équipe, plutôt respecté car son travail avec eux avait été net et sans bavure. Elle avait été claire dès le début et tout fonctionnait très bien comme cela.

Mais c'est vrai que sa réputation l'avait précédé et n'avait en rien rassurée l'équipe.

Une femme qui travaillait pour la protection personnelle du président devait être très spéciale pour qu'on l'envoie au FBI.

En tout cas, elle connaissait son travail et pourquoi elle était là et cela, l'équipe appréciait énormément. Et depuis son arrivée, leur service était classé parmi les meilleurs. Elle arrivait à sortir d'eux des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé. Elle avait simplement sa manière à elle.

**Bureau de Wallace**

Dem et Sue étaient assis en face de Wallace tandis que Jack se tenait debout, légèrement derrière Sue.

**Demetrius** : Nous avons besoin de votre autorisation pour mettre deux de nos agents dans le centre.

Elle les fixa ;

**Wallace** : J'ai lu votre rapport et j'avoue qu'envoyer des agents là-bas serait risqué.

**Sue** : Toutes nos pistes mènent à ce centre.

Silence. Wallace sembla relire une ou deux choses sur le rapport. Puis elle leva les yeux vers ses agents.

**Wallace** : Agent Hudson, qu'en pensez-vous ?

**Jack** :(surpris) Et bien…Je pense que c'est la seule solution, bien évidement l'équipe sur place n'aura pas beaucoup d'aide de l'extérieur mais c'est un risque à prendre.

Wallace regarda Jack puis Sue.

**Wallace** : Très bien. Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition. Je vous donnerai ma réponse d'ici une heure. En attendant, je veux que vous gardiez le silence.

**Demetrius** : Nous savons que le sénateur Graham à des indics un peu partout.

**Wallace** : Très bien, alors vous pouvez disposer.

Sue et Dem se levèrent et les trois agents sortirent du bureau. Wallace regarda un long moment la porte où ils venaient de disparaître. Deux personnes avaient trouvés la mort après être passé par ce centre.

Même si l'agent Hudson et Thomas étaient entraînés pour ce genre de situation, ils se retrouveraient seuls.

Elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

**Bureau du FBI**

L'attente commençait à être pesante. Chacun s'occupait comme il pouvait pour chasser l'ennui. Cette affaire ne pouvait pas rester en suspens. La famille du sénateur ainsi que celle du mari méritait une réponse.

Wallace entra dans le bureau et tous attendaient la réponse pour la poursuite ou non de la mission.

**Wallace** : J'ai réussi à joindre certains de mes indics qui ont des amis à eux dans ce centre et des liaisons pourront être établies vers l'extérieur.

**Lucy** : Vous voulez dire que vous acceptez qu'une équipe infiltre ce centre ?

**Wallace** : Evidement. Les arguments que vous m'avez fournis m'ont convaincu.

**Myles** : Et vous avez déjà une idée de qui ira jouer le couple en détresse ?

**Bobby** : Les heureux chanceux de la cure en thalasso ?

**Tara** : Ceux qui auront un buffet à volonté pendant 3 jours ?

**Wallace : **Si vous me laissiez répondre !

Tara baissa légèrement les yeux.

**Wallace** : Je vous avoue que beaucoup de possibilité s'offrait à moi mais les agents Thomas et Hudson ont déjà fait plusieurs planques très concluantes en tant que couple.

Sue et Jack n'en revenaient pas. Pourquoi avaient-ils l'impression que tout ceci avait été planifié et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

**Bobby** : Quel chanceux l'enflammé ! Tu vas pouvoir passer 3 jours et 2 nuits avec Sue !

**Myles** : Quel homme bienheureux !

**Demetrius** : Je plains notre chère Sue.

**Tara** : Je suis sûre que Levy pourra te protéger si jamais Jack avait de mauvaises intentions !

**Bobby** : On compte sur toi Levy ! Protège ta maîtresse de « l'enflammé » ! On ne sait jamais avec lui.

Levy aboya, Jack ne savait plus où se mettre. Il lança un regard à Sue qui était aussi désespérée que lui par les moqueries de l'équipe.

**Wallace : **N'oubliez pas que ce ne sont pas des vacances et qu'un couple à trouver la mort après avoir séjourné dans ce centre.

**Jack : **Nous ne l'oublions pas !

**Wallace : **Et bien, je crois que c'est à moi de vous déclarer à nouveau mari et femme ! Monsieur et Madame Hudson allez vous préparez.

Wallace les regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter le bureau.

**Plus tard.**

Jack était resté pour taper un rapport tandis que les autres étaient déjà rentrés chez eux. Jack avait promis à Sue de passer à son appartement et qu'elle l'attendrait pour revoir leurs rôles. Wallace arriva dans le bureau. Elle portait une boîte qu'elle tendit à Jack.

**Jack** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Wallace** : Votre attirail de couple marié !

**Jack** : (perplexe) Pour l'infiltration ?

**Wallace : **Bien sûr ! Pour quoi pensiez –vous que ça pouvait être ?

Elle le fixa. Jack se rendit compte de l'absurdité de sa question.

**Wallace** : Cette boîte contient tout ce qu'il faut pour que vous soyez un « vrai » couple.

Jack la regarda. Elle avait dit cela sur un ton qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Mais elle était leur supérieure et elle ne s'amuserait pas à les mettre mal à l'aise.

**Wallace** : Ne restez pas trop longtemps. Je ne voudrais pas que votre femme pense que vous la négligiez au profit de votre travail.

Jack regarda Wallace quitter le bureau. Elle semblait ravie de la situation. Elle aimait bien taquiné les membres de l'équipe. Elle avait su s'imposer en laissant le soin à chacun de s'épanouir et de montrer ce dont il était capable.

Mais elle aussi avait remarqué cette alchimie entre Sue et Jack. Ils étaient efficaces dans leur travail et formait un joli couple. Cependant, en tant que supérieure hiérarchique, elle devrait les mettre en garde si leurs sentiments risquaient de devenir incompatible avec leur travail.

**Immeuble de Sue.**

Jack était allé à l'appartement de Sue pour « réviser » leur rôle de couple en crise.

Jack était un peu tendu, il était devant la porte de l'appartement de Sue et il n'osait pas frapper. Il allait connaître par cœur cette porte qui se tenait devant lui et qui ne s'ouvrirait pas si il ne frappait pas.

Depuis la contamination de Sue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. Ce qu'elle était entrain de faire ? Si elle allait bien ?! Il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait et qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'à sa vie.

Il voulait passer beaucoup plus de temps avec elle. En dehors du travail et en tant que couple. Comme la soirée qu'il venait de passée. Il espérait vraiment que leur relation allait s'épanouir mais comment allaient-ils faire pour le travail ?

Jusqu'à présent, il s'était refuser d'y penser mais tôt ou tard, il devrait y faire face. Lorsque Sue avait faillit partir à New York, il aurait été prêt à la suivre là-bas et aujourd'hui, il était prêt à changer d'affectation si cela pouvait leur permettre d'être ensemble.

Mais pour le moment, il devait oublier cela. Son job ne l'empêchait en rien d'avoir une relation avec Sue. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ce qu'il vivait avec Sue. Les autres, même s'il avait confiance en eux, ne devaient rien savoir pour le moment. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à annoncer aux autres leur liaison.

Jack se concentra, pris une grande respiration et frappa à la porte. A sa plus grande surprise, Lucy ouvrit la porte.

**Jack** : (étonné) Lucy ? Enfin, je veux dire bonsoir.

Lucy sourit. Jack avait regard d'un enfant qu'on venait de prendre en flagrant délit. Il était tellement mignon.

**Lucy** : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne faisais que passer pour avoir les impressions de ta nouvelle épouse.

Sue apparut près de la porte. Le regard de Jack trouva tout de suite celui de Sue. Leurs regards complices s'échangèrent et comme deux adolescents, ils rougirent en baissant les yeux.

Lucy remarqua la situation et se tourna vers Sue. Elle ne voulait rien brusquer. Il fallait attendre que son amie vienne à elle et se confie. Et elle savait que Sue le ferait quand elle se sentirait prête. Mais elle adorait les taquiner.

**Lucy** : (en signant) qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les 2 ? J'ai raté un épisode ?

**Sue** : (embarrassée) Rien !

**Jack : **Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Lucy regarda Jack et Sue.

**Lucy : **Je ne sais pas. Vous avez l'air bizarre tout les deux !

Lucy les regarda à nouveau et sourit.

**Jack : **Pas plus que d'habitude !

Lucy sourit de plus belle. C'est vrai que depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, leur relation avait toujours été « bizarre » et compliquée.

**Sue :** Tu ferais bien d'y aller sinon Dylan va s'inquiéter.

Etait-ce elle où Sue essayait de la mettre dehors. Elle sourit de plus belle. Elle était heureuse pour ses amis. Mais elle devait garder le secret tant que eux n'avaient pas décidé d'annoncer la nouvelle. Mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile.

**Lucy** : Je crois que vous laissez tous les 2 est encore plus inquiétant !

**Sue** : Lucy !

**Lucy** : Je file ! On reprendra notre conversation Sue. A bientôt monsieur et madame Hudson !

Lucy attrapa sa veste et sortit en souriant. Heureuse de l'effet produit. Jack et Sue se regardèrent à nouveau tandis que Jack entrait dans l'appartement et ferma la porte.

Les dernières paroles de Lucy avaient ravivé quelques souvenirs à Sue et Jack. La première fois qu'ils avaient jouée les couples mais depuis, les choses avaient bien changé, leur relation avait bien changé.

Sue fit signe à Jack d'entrer. Il déposa sa veste et s'assit sur le canapé où Sue le rejoignit. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants quand Jack montra la boîte que lui avait donner Wallace quand il avait quitté le bureau.

**Jack** : Je crois que Star Wars devra attendre.

**Sue** : Après l'infiltration sans doute !

**Jack** : J'ai hâte !

Jack remarqua ce qu'il venait de dire et changea de sujet.

**Jack** : Wallace m'a dit qu'on devait utiliser les objets dans cette boîte pour l'infiltration.

Jack ouvrit le carton. Il contenait une liste, des photos de mariage de Jack et Sue, un questionnaire et un écrin.

**Sue** : Elle t'a donné tout ce qu'il faut pour une bonne planque ?

**Jack : **C'est ce qu'il ma semblé ! Mais elle m'avait l'air bizarre ?

**Sue : **Bizarre ? Wallace ?

Sue sourit. Elle appréciait Wallace mais elle devait avouer que cette femme était plutôt mystérieuse et difficile à comprendre par moment.

**Jack** : Et Lucy ?

**Sue** : Je crois qu'elle soupçonne quelque chose. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me demander si je ne voyais pas quelqu'un.

**Jack** : (faussement étonné) C'est vrai ?

Jack fit comme si il lisait la liste donnée par Wallace.

**Jack : **Tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ! Quelqu'un que je connais ?

Sue sourit. Elle adorait ce côté de Jack. Cet humour qu'il utilisait de temps en temps pour ne pas parler trop sincèrement.

**Sue : **Je pense que oui.

**Jack : **Oh je vois ! Et comment est-il ?

Sue rentra dans son jeu.

**Sue : **Plutôt joli garçon… avec des yeux… c'est quelqu'un de gentil, tendre et attentionné. Tout ce qu'une femme peut rechercher chez un homme.

Jack avait tourné son regard vers elle et ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il était très touché par ce que venait de dire Sue. Il la fixa et lui sourit.

**Jack : **Ca existe ?

Sue lui sourit, posa sa main sur la sienne, tout en s'approchant de lui.

**Sue : **Oui, j'ai la chance de l'avoir trouvé.

Elle se pencha doucement vers lui et déposa un baiser auquel Jack répondit immédiatement. Ce baiser était doux et très tendre. Ils se détachèrent et retrouvèrent le regard de l'autre.

Sue avait de plus en plus confiance en leur relation et osait un peu plus de chose. Jack était heureux de la tournure des événements.

**Jack : **Je crois que nous devrions nous consacrer sur une autre facette de notre « mission ».

Sue lança un regard amusé à Jack qui lui tendit le questionnaire. Sue commença à le parcourir.

**Sue** : C'est le questionnaire du centre ?

**Jack : **Oui… à faire avant d'aller au centre…ordre de Wallace ! Elle m'a dit qu'une sélection allait se faire demain pour les nouveaux arrivant et que son indic déposerait notre dossier sur le bureau des inscriptions.

**Sue** : On n'aura pas besoin d'attendre ?

**Jack : **Non… On a des relations… donc On sera pris directement.

**Sue : **Et cela ne va pas éveiller les soupçons ?

**Jack : **Apparemment ce genre de chose est courant dans ce centre !

**Sue : **Je vois !

**Jack : **Il ne faut pas déranger leurs petites habitudes (sourire)

Sue regarda l'écrin posé sur la table puis se tourna de nouveau vers Jack.

**Sue **: Et l'écrin, qu'est ce qu'il contient ?

Elle imaginait très bien ce qu'il pouvait contenir.

Jack prit la petite boîte bleutée dans sa main et la regarda un instant. Il regarda rapidement Sue et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait une bague. Très simple mais magnifique à la fois. Jack se surprit à penser qu'elle ressemblait énormément à Sue.

Jack la prit entre ses doigts puis se tourna vers Sue. Elle regardait la bague. Cette scène, il aurait voulu qu'elle soit réelle. Lors de leur première mission sous couverture, il y avait déjà pensé mais aujourd'hui, cela prenait un autre sens.

Il prit la main de Sue ce qui la fit lever les yeux vers lui.

**Jack : **est-ce que tu me permets ?

Il voulait lui mettre la bague à l'annulaire. Elle lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Sue avait le cœur qui battait fort.

**Sue** : Cette bague est magnifique !

Jack ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

**Jack** : Elle n'est pas aussi belle que celle qui la porte !

Les mots étaient venus naturellement à Jack. Ca ressemblait à une « vraie » demande en mariage. Jack se tenait devant elle, ils étaient tous les 2, dans une ambiance romantique. Le regard planté dans celui de l'autre. Et le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour assister à cet événement.

Jack prit l'anneau entre ses doigts et commença à l'enfiler tout doucement autour de l'annulaire gauche de Sue. A mi chemin, il leva les yeux pour regarder Sue. Elle regardait le geste de Jack. Elle avait les yeux légèrement humides.

Jack continua à mettre la bague. Elle était faite pour Sue. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à l'enfiler. Lorsqu'elle fut en place, Jack et Sue se regardèrent.

**Jack : **Et bien maintenant tu es officiellement madame Sue Hudson !

Sue esquissa un sourire à l'erreur de Jack. Jack venait de se trahir.

**Jack : **Je veux dire… Sue Buchanan !

Sue sourit. Elle avait remarqué que Jack avait utilisé son nom mais cela ne l'avait en aucun gêné. Au contraire, elle avait énormément apprécié. Sue Hudson. Cela sonnait plutôt bien.

L'ambiance était un peu tendue. Sue décida de détendre un peu les choses.

**Sue **: Si tu te trompes alors que nous n'avons pas encore fait le questionnaire,… ça promet. Il va peut-être falloir que je demande à Wallace de me trouver un autre mari !

**Jack : **Très drôle !

Sue lui sourit, reprit le questionnaire et le lut.

**Sue** : Première question Ä Où vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

Elle se tourna vers Jack.

**Jack** : Dans…

**Sue** : Pas dans un bar !

**Jack** : (surpris) D'accord ! Où alors ? Sur Internet ?

Sue réfléchit un instant.

**Jack** : On n'a qu'à dire que des amis nous ont présenté comme la dernière fois ?

**Sue : **Et si nous disions la vérité… que nous nous sommes rencontrés au bureau… ça nous éviterait de nous tromper ?

**Jack** : Ca me va !

Jack se rapprochait doucement pour voir les questions d'un peu plus près.

**Sue : **Ä Notre premier rendez-vous ?

Le « nous » avait très rapidement et naturellement pris la place du « vous ». Jack réfléchit un instant puis regarda Sue.

**Jack : **A la patinoire !

**Sue : **A la patinoire ?

**Jack : **Oui tu es une excellente patineuse.

**Sue : **La patinoire, ça me va.

Elle lu la question suivante mais sembla hésiter un instant.

**Sue : **Ä Notre premier baiser ?

**Jack : **Alors si je me souviens bien… pas au premier rendez-vous !

Sue sourit.

**Jack : **Mais si on reste dans « notre » vécu… cela c'est passé au bureau !

Sue sourit de plus belle. Il parlait de « leur » premier baiser lors de leur mission sous couverture dans le cabinet d'avocat Calahan et Merced.

**Sue** : Ä Quel est la date de notre mariage ?

**Jack** : C'est toi qui choisi.

**Sue** : C'est vrai qu'en général les hommes ne se souviennent pas de ce genre de détail.

Jack regarda Sue du coin de l'œil, elle voulait vraiment le taquiner ce soir. Elle ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement. Jack posa sa main sur la taille de Sue et lui infligea quelques chatouilles. Celle-ci sous la torture s'écarta légèrement pour y échapper. Elle le regarda. Il affichait un grand sourire. Il semblait fier de lui.

**Jack : **le 1er juin 2003.

Sue le regarda.

**Jack : **Où tu es entré dans mon bureau pour me dire que tu étais une toute nouvelle salariée et que tu voulais un autre poste.

Sue baissa un instant les yeux puis les releva vers Jack. Il se rappelait de cela.

**Sue : **Tu te rappelles de cela ?

**Jack : **Bien sur que je me rappelle de cela. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Sue posa sa main sur le visage de Jack pour le garder près d'elle et répondit à son baiser. Celui s'intensifia. Les mains de Sue s'étaient glissées jusqu'à la nuque de Jack. Celui-ci s'était rapproché d'elle et avait passé ses mains autour de la taille de Sue.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, ils basculèrent sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre. Ils se séparèrent un court instant. Leurs regards devinrent intenses. Remplis de tendresse et d'amour. Jack caressa doucement le visage de Sue de ses doigts.

Ils avaient le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne voulut briser cet instant. Jack approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de Sue et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Levy assistant à la scène s'éclipsa sans faire de bruit.

Ce nouveau baiser était tendre et langoureux. Sue passa ses bras autour du cou de Jack et serra un peu plus contre lui tandis qu'il caressait son visage avec son pouce. Et de l'autre parcourait légèrement la taille de Sue. Ils se détachèrent quelques secondes pour mieux répondre mutuellement au baiser de l'autre. Leurs gestes devenaient de plus en plus naturels et ils semblaient parfaitement répondre à l'autre.

Leurs baisers se firent de plus en plus intenses. Leurs respirations s'accéléraient. Ils se pouvaient s'empêcher de se serrer de plus en plus fort l'un contre l'autre. Comme si ils avaient besoin de plus en plus d'être proche. Les mains de Jack parcouraient le corps de Sue et celui-ci répondit aux caresses.

Les choses devenaient de plus en plus sensuelles. Jack commença à descendre le long du cou de Sue en lui infligeant de léger baiser à son passage. Sue se cambra, tout en fermant les yeux. Elle appréciait énormément mais elle commençait à avoir peur de ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite.

Elle avait connu ça et elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Et se retrouver dans une telle intimité avec Jack lui faisait peur. Peur de ne pas être telle qu'il le souhaiterait ou encore peur de ce qu'il se passerait après.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et commença à être quelque peu réticente. Elle se sépara quelque peu de Jack. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et le poussa légèrement.

**Sue : **Jack…

Celui-ci releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Sue. Il vit qu'elle était « perdue » et gênée.

**Jack : **Je suis désolé !

Il se redressa et aida Sue à se rasseoir. Peut-être que les choses allaient trop vite.

**Jack : **je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du…

Sue le regarda. Ce n' était pas de sa faute. C'est chez elle que cela bloquait.

**Sue : **Non…

**Jack : **J'ai été trop vite…

**Sue : **Non Jack ! Ce n'est pas toi… c'est moi !

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle devait l'avoir déçu. Il lui prit la main pour qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui. Elle le regarda et il lui sourit pour lui montrer que tout allait bien.

**Sue : **J'ai… j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

**Jack : **Je comprends.

Silence. Elle venait de tout gâché.

**Sue** : Il se fait tard, tu devrais rentrer.

Sue regarda Jack dans les yeux. Son regard était rempli de tendresse. Comment ne pouvait-il pas lui en vouloir ? Il lui sourit et lui fit signe qu'elle avait raison. Il se leva et attrapa sa veste.

Sue ferma les yeux. Pourquoi avait-elle fallu que ses peurs refassent surface.

**Devant la porte de l'appartement de Sue.**

Sue et Jack n'avaient pas osé parler. Jack voulait pourtant savoir ce qui la gênait mais Sue avait gardé le silence. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée. Jack se tourna vers Sue. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer mais il aurait aimé savoir ce qui la gênait. Peut-être avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose.

**Jack** : Sue, si j'ai fait ou…

**Sue** : Jack, ce n'est pas ta faute. Seulement, pour le moment…Ca ne serait pas… Je ne suis pas prête…

Jack la regarda. Ces derniers temps, leur relation avait été… « Parfaite » et il avait pensé que partager cette intimité allait encore plus les rapprocher. Mais il se trompait. Cela venait de l'éloigner de Sue.

Jack ne comprenait pas. Il l'aimait… et il était sûr qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Il sentait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux mais elle détourna son regard.

**Jack** : (posant sa main sur la joue de Sue) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sue ferma les yeux et apprécia le contact de sa main sur sa joue. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur d'être avec lui ? Jack n'était pas comme les autres. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

**Sue** : Tout va bien.

**Jack** : On peut en discuter…ensemble.

**Sue** : Je crois que pour le moment je préfère être seule et réfléchir.

**Jack** : On se voit demain. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

**Sue **: Non, ça ira.

Jack regarda un instant Sue. Il fallait qu'il lui laisse du temps. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front. Il s'écarta lui sourit et sortit. Sue ferma la porte derrière lui et resta un instant appuyer contre celle-ci.

**Le lendemain au bureau du FBI**

Jack était arrivé en premier au bureau. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi. Ce qui s'était passé chez Sue la veille l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Il avait eu l'impression de la forcer alors qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. Elle ne lui avait rien expliqué qui aurait pu lui faire comprendre sa réaction. Elle lui avait seulement affirmé que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir seulement, il avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir mal agit.

Tara, Demetrius, Bobby et Myles entrèrent dans le bureau. Ils y trouvèrent Jack assit à son bureau, pensif.

**Bobby** : Salut l'enflammé ! Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

Jack devait se concentrer. Il avait fait une erreur la nuit dernière mais il s'excuserait encore une fois aujourd'hui.

**Jack** : Bien ! Et vous ?

**Tara** : Et bien si tu fais abstraction du faites que mon voisin a joué du tuba à 3 heures du matin tout va bien !

**Myles** : Ton voisin joue du tuba ?

**Tara** : Je ne sais pas s'il en joue mais en tout cas il souffle dedans et ça fait du bruit.

**Bobby** : Et tu n'es pas aller le voir pour qu'il arrête ?

**Tara** : Il est somnambule !

Les 4 hommes se regardèrent stupéfait.

**Jack** : somnambule ?

**Bobby** : Il marche et fait plein de truc dans son sommeil ?

La discussion s'arrêta quand Lucy accompagnée de Sue et Levy entrèrent dans le bureau. Jack regarda Sue mais celle-ci évita son regard et vint s'asseoir à son bureau.

Jack baissa les yeux lorsque Sue s'assit à son bureau. Il devait lui parler. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé hier et pourquoi Sue avait régit de cette manière. Il tenait bien trop à elle pour laisser cela entre eux. Ils devaient joués cartes sur table pour que leur relation puisse avancer.

**Lucy** : (au groupe) Comment ça va ?

**Sue** : (au groupe) De quoi vous parliez ?

**Myles** : Du voisin de notre cher Tara qui joue du tuba dans son sommeil !

Lucy et Sue se regardèrent.

**Lucy** : Il se ballade et fait plein de truc en dormant.

**Tara** : Oui ! Et c'est l'enfer.

Les plaintes de Tara s'arrêtèrent quand Wallace apparu dans l'embrassure de la porte. Elle se tourna vers Jack puis Sue. Sue appréciait les égards que Wallace avait envers elle. Pas une fois, elle n'avait oublié de se tenir face à Sue pour qu'elle puisse la lire.

**Wallace** : J'ai transmis les papiers à l'agent infiltré dans le centre. Vous devriez être appelé dans la journée pour savoir quand vous aller intégrer le centre de Dana et Dave.

**Jack** : D'accord.

**Wallace** : En attendant, vous n'avez qu'à terminer à préparer votre couverture.

Wallace s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle se retourna au dernier moment.

**Wallace** : Agent Williams, si votre voisin joue les somnambules, vous n'avez qu'à appeler une clinique qui se chargera de lui.

**Myles** : Je ne crois pas que l'interner dans un asile soit très recommandé.

**Wallace** : Qui vous parle d'un asile ! Je parlais d'une clinique du sommeil !

Tous tentèrent d'étouffer les rires qui commençaient à se faire entendre mais c'était trop drôle. Myles avait toujours le chic pour que Wallace le remette à sa place.

Tout le monde partit à ses occupations. Les regards de Jack et Sue se croisèrent. Elle lui fit un léger sourire pour essayer de le rassurer mais elle savait que tout n'irait pas mieux tant qu'ils n'auraient pas discuté.

Il était déjà tard quand le téléphone sur le bureau de Lucy sonna. Le numéro qui s'afficha correspondait à celui du centre pour les couples. Lucy fit un signe à Jack pour le prévenir et elle décrocha.

**Lucy** : Bureau juridique Buchanan et Leland, que puis-je faire pour vous…Monsieur Buchanan, il est en conférence, une minute, je vais le prévenir.

Jack décrocha le téléphone de son bureau et attendit quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

**Jack** : Oui. Jack Buchanan, j'écoute…Oui, le centre…très bien, mon épouse (regardant Sue) sera ravie de l'apprendre…demain matin à 9 heures au centre, d'accord…merci et à demain.

Jack raccrocha.

**Jack** : Demain 9 heures, ils nous attendent pour la réunion des nouveaux adhérents.

**Sue** : (regardant Levy) Il va falloir préparer nos valises plus tôt que prévu Levy !

Elle se tourna vers Jack.

**Sue :** Et évite d'emmener trop de chose cette fois-ci Jack !

Jack se sentit soulagé qu'elle puisse le taquiner de cette manière. Elle n'était pas fâchée au point de ne plus vouloir lui parler. Leur complicité n'avait été mise à mal par l'événement de la nuit précédente.

**Le lendemain.**

Jack était venu chercher Sue de bonne heure avec Levy. Ils devaient revoir une dernière fois leurs rôles. La porte s'ouvrit et Sue apparut. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se sourirent.

**Jack** : Bonjour !

**Sue : **Bonjour !

Silence. Jack regarda un peu plus intensément Sue.

**Jack : **Je peux entrer ?

**Sue : **Bien sur !

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Il entra et elle referma la porte derrière lui.

**Jack : **Comment ça va ?

**Sue** : Bien. Je croyais que tu serais venu hier soir.

Jack la regarda quelque peu étonné.

**Sue : **Je veux dire… pour que nous puissions faire un dernier point sur la mission.

**Jack** : Je me disais que tu devais être occupée.

**Sue** : Jack…si tu es embêté pour l'autre soir…

**Jack** : Non, enfin…Sue si j'ai fait quelque chose qui…

**Sue** : Jack, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour dire que c'était un malentendu.

**Jack** : Seulement j'aimerais qu'on en discute…

**Sue** : On ferait bien d'y aller sinon on va être en retard.

Jack l'attrapa par la main et la fit se tourner vers lui.

**Jack : **Sue… tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler…

**Sue : **Oui… je le sais…

**Jack : **Promets moi que nous en discuterons ?

Elle le regarda. Il avait raison. Elle lui devait une explication. Elle lui fit un léger signe affirmatif de la tête. Elle prit ses affaires et sortit avec Levy de l'appartement.

Jack n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il devait comprendre pourquoi la femme qu'il aimait, avait eu une réaction aussi étrange. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas prête à franchir le cap, néanmoins, il devait être présent et l'épauler le cas échéant.

**Centre Dana et Dave.**

Sue, Jack et Levy venaient de descendre de voiture. Un grand parc se dévoilait devant leurs yeux et était surplombé d'une grande maison. Un homme s'approcha d'eux et leur indiqua le chemin.

Jack regarda Sue. Il lui prit la main. Ils devaient assurer leur couverture. Ils entrèrent dans une immense bâtisse. Elle était aussi grande qu'un palace. Un grand escalier sur la droite était orné une sculpture dessinant les traits d'un couple s'enlaçant.

Tout ceci était vraiment gigantesque. Sue et Jack pénétrèrent dans une pièce alors que Levy était tenu en laisse par sa maîtresse. Plusieurs personnes étaient présentes et semblaient elles aussi attendre les dirigeants du centre.

Un couple descendit un grand escalier. Ils s'avancèrent devant les différentes personnes et se présentèrent.

**Femme** : Bienvenue au Centre Dana et Dave ! Je suis Dana.

**Homme** : Et je suis Dave. Nous espérons que votre séjour parmi nous sera des plus agréable.

**Dana** : J'espère que vous avez fait bonne route.

**Dave** : Je vais présenter les personnes qui travaillent ici et qui seront là pour vous aider.

Dave montra du doigt une femme qui s'avança d'un pas.

**Dave** : Voici Johanna. Elle s'occupera de notre alimentation.

**Johanna** : Bonjour, je suis celle qui veillera à vos estomacs, car il faut un corps sain pour avoir un esprit sain.

Johanna recula d'un pas tandis que l'homme à ses côtés s'avança à son tour.

**Dana** : Je vous présente Claudio. Il est changé du service des sports.

**Claudio** : Je serais à votre disposition pour muscler vos corps et serais votre coach pour les différents exercices physiques.

**Dave** : Voici Linda, elle s'occupe de la thérapie.

**Linda** : Je serais là pour vous aider à extérioriser vos angoisses et vos attentes dans votre couple.

**Dana** : Enfin, pour finir voici Michael. Il est chargé de l'entretien des chambres et du parc.

**Michael** : 'Jour !

Sue et Jack se regardèrent. La mission n'allait pas être des plus simples. L'infiltration allait durer pendant plusieurs jours. Heureusement Wallace les avaient prévenus qu'un agent s'était infiltré depuis plusieurs mois déjà dans le centre et qu'il les aiderait à communiquer avec l'extérieur.

**Dana** : Nous allons vous répartir dans vos chambres respectives. Après avoir visité vos quartiers, nous nous réunirons dans le séjour pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Les couples avaient été conduits à leur chambre respective. Sue et Jack étaient guidés par Linda.

**Linda** : Vous faites un très joli couple et j'espère que vous réussirez à surmonter le problème qui vous a fait venir ici !

Jack regarda Sue.

**Jack** : En fait, on n'a pas vraiment un problème. On a juste…

**Sue** : On a juste besoin de retrouver les sentiments du début.

**Linda** : Je vois. Mais rassurez-vous, aucun couple n'est partit d'ici sans s'être remis ensemble. Et ce chien, ça doit être Levy ?

**Sue** : Oui, c'est mon chien d'assistance.

**Linda** : Oui, j'ai lu votre dossier avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Linda ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur un grand salon.

**Linda** : Voilà ! Je vous laisse vous installer. On vous attendra dans 30 minutes pour faire les présentations.

Sue entra dans la pièce suivie par Jack.

**Sue** : C'est immense !

**Linda** : Oui ! Vous avez tout le confort moderne possible sauf le téléphone.

**Jack** : Il n'y a pas de téléphone ?

**Linda** : C'est inutile dans les chambres, mais tout ceci vous sera expliqué tout à l'heure.

La jeune femme quitta notre couple.

La suite où ils se trouvaient était gigantesque. Le séjour semblait interminable, des statues et des peintures représentaient des couples s'enlaçant ou s'embrassant étaient disposés un peu partout dans la suite.

Sue s'avança vers les autres pièces quand elle appela Jack.

**Jack** : (entrant dans la chambre) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Sue** : Il y a une corbeille avec du champagne dans la chambre.

**Jack** : Il y a une carte ?

**Sue** : (regardant autour du seau à champagne) Oui…_Pour Sue et Jack, leurs collègues de bureau._

Jack et Sue se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas pu s'en empêcher. Ils fallaient vraiment qu'ils les mettent mal à l'aise dès qu'ils jouaient les couples. Cela devait être une des raisons de pourquoi ils ne préféraient ne rien leur dire pour le moment.

**Sue** : Au moins, on aura de quoi boire.

**Jack** : En fin de compte, il va peut-être avoir des bons côtés ce séjour.

Ils se regardèrent. Puis Sue continua à explorer la suite tandis que Jack alla chercher leurs bagages qui se trouvaient dans leur salon et les déposa dans la chambre.

**Jack : **Par contre la décoration laisse un peu à désirer !

Sue sourit à la remarque.

**Sue : **Je crois que nous devrions commencer à nous installer avant la petite réunion de ce midi.

Jack et Sue commencèrent à déballer leur affaire quand ils arrivèrent tous les 2 devant une commode. Ils se regardèrent.

**Jack** : (gêné) Tu veux quel tiroir ?

**Sue** : (gênée) Comme tu veux !

**Jack** : (gêné) Non, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas de te laisser choisir !

**Sue** : (gênée) Je vais prendre ceux du haut.

**Jack** : (gêné) D'accord !

**Sue** : (gênée) A moins que tu les veuillent ?

**Jack** : (gêné) Non, c'est bien ceux du bas !

Ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce genre de discussion. Il fallait avouer que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient du jouer au couple, ils devaient seulement faire semblant devant les gens qu'ils trompaient. Mais cette mission était différente. Ils devraient être un couple pendant la durée de leur infiltration et ceux 24 heures sur 24.

**Après plusieurs minutes.**

Jack et Sue avaient fini de déballer leur affaire. Ils espéraient pouvoir fouiner dans les parages quand on frappa à la porte. C'étaient Dana et Dave.

**Dave** : J'espère que tout va bien !

**Dana** : Et voici Levy sans doute.

Sue et Jack se regardèrent. Levy s'assit et donna la patte à Dana.

**Jack** : Oui. C'est le chien d'assistance de mon épouse.

**Dana** : D'après votre dossier vous travailler pour un cabinet d'avocat.

**Sue** : (regard complice vers Jack) C'est exact ! Il a même tendance à trop s'en vanter parfois.

Elle vint se placer près de lui et lui prit la main dans un geste tout ce qu'il y avait de naturel.

**Dave** : Nous allons commencés les présentations des autres couples dans quelques minutes. Nous vous attendons en bas.

Dave et Dana sortirent. Jack se tourna vers Sue qui ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main. Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Ils se manquaient. Sue devait avouer que ce genre d'attention.

Elle s'écarta doucement pour aller chercher la laisse de Levy.

…..

Après quelques minutes, Sue et Jack apparurent dans le grand salon où plusieurs couples étaient déjà présents.

**Dana** : Ah ! Voici les retardataires.

Jack et Sue s'assirent. Il y avait 3 autres couples avec eux dans la salle.

**Dana** : Tout d'abord, nous allons vous expliquer les quelques règles du centre.

**Dave** : En premier lieu, les téléphones sont interdits. Certains d'entre vous ont tendance à être pendu au téléphone et vous risqueriez de négligez votre partenaire. Si jamais il y a un problème nous avons tous ce qu'il faut.

**Dana** : Enfin, il est interdit de sortir de vos appartements le soir, un système d'alarme est enclenché au abord du centre pour éviter les visiteurs indésirables.

**Dave** : C'est quelques règles énoncées, nous allons pouvoir commencer les présentations. Alors,…et bien Steven et Carolyn vont commencés.

Le couple assit à l'autre bout de la table du salon prit la parole.

**Homme** : Alors, je m'appelle Steven Sherman et voici mon épouse Carolyn.

**Carolyn** : Steven et moi sommes du Vermouth.

**Dana** : Très bien. Alors nous allons aller dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre donc les suivants sont…

**Femme** : Je me nomme Tatiana Edwards. Voici mon mari Timothée. Nous sommes de l'Oregon

**Timothée** : (Timidement) Bonjour.

**Jack** : Voici mon épouse Sue et son chien d'assistance Levy. Je suis Jack Buchanan et nous sommes de Washington.

**Sue** : Bonjour, ravie de vous connaître.

**Dave** : En ce qui concerne la présence de Levy, le chien qui accompagne Sue et Jack.

**Dana** : Il sert d'oreilles à Sue car elle est malentendante.

**Dave** : Donc pour des raisons de confort et bonne entente, il faudrait que vous vous adressiez à Sue face à face pour qu'elle puisse lire sur vos lèvres.

**Dana** : Ce point clarifié, j'aimerai que le dernier couple se présente.

**Femme** : Je suis Dorothée et voici mon crétin de mari Vince Palamino. Nous sommes de Las Vegas.

**Vince** : (énervé) Hé ! Je ne suis pas un crétin ! Je l'ai été le jour où je t'ai épousé.

**Dorothée** : (énervée) Comment oses-tu ? Tu n'es qu'un…

**Dana** : S'il vous plaît ! Vous êtes ici pour remettre de l'amour dans votre mariage et non vous critiquez inutilement.

Tous les couples se regardèrent. Sue et Jack n'auraient pas de mal à se réconcilier puisqu'ils n'étaient pas fâchés enfin ils pourraient sans doute clarifié les choses sur l'incident de la veille mais ils espéraient ne jamais avoir ce genre de discute dans leur véritable couple.

Dave et Dana se levèrent se distribuèrent des papiers aux différents convives.

**Dave** : Vous allez visiter les différentes parties de la résidence.

**Dana** : Ceci est un plan pour ne pas vous perdre.

**Dave** : Le domaine est assez vaste alors si vous vous perdiez ça serait embêtant.

**Dana** : Je suis certaine que vous trouverez ce que vous chercher.

**Dana** **et** **Dave** : (en même temps) Le bonheur conjugal !

Jack et Sue restèrent un instant sous le choc. Ils allaient devoir supporter ça durant 3 jours. Les différents couples furent guidés par les moniteurs à l'extérieur de la villa et suivis de Dana et Dave.

**Dana** : Nous allons nous répartir ici en petit groupe pour la visite

**Dave** : Néanmoins, comme la demeure est grande, nous allons vous laisser découvrir par vous-même.

**Dana** : Voici un petit exercice de travail en équipe.

**Dave** : Vous allez suivre le parcours dessiné sur vos plans.

**Dana** : Et récupérer des indices qui sont sur le chemin.

**Dave** : Un peu comme une chasse au trésor.

**Claudio** : Après votre petite excursion, je vous donne rendez-vous près de la fontaine pour le rassemblement. Vous avez 2 heures.

Sue se rapprocha de Jack et lui prit le bras tout en lui murmurant.

**Sue** : Ca va être le bon moment pour fouiner un peu.

**Jack** : Oui, en espérant qu'ils ne nous font pas suivre.

Les 4 couples se dispersèrent dans le domaine. Chaque couple avait un itinéraire bien précis à suivre.

Sue, Jack et Levy avaient un parcours qui allait vers l'écurie du domaine. Le parcours était un assez abrupt. Le sentier était à l'écart et s'empêtrait dans un petit chemin tortueux. Cela ne devait pas les ralentir.

De temps en temps, Jack aidait Sue et ils finirent par rester main dans la main. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec l'indic dont leur avait parlé Wallace.

**Au Bureau du FBI**

Wallace avait mis tout le monde sur le pied de guerre. Il fallait le plus d'infos possible sur ce centre mais surtout sur les propriétaires, Dana et Dave.

**Tara** : J'ai fait une recherche plus poussée sur ce centre et les propriétaires.

**Bobby** : Et qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

**Tara** : Il semblerait que Dana, de son vrai nom Shelley Simonsz et Dave alias Walter Porter, aient déjà fait de la prison dans un autre état.

**Lucy** : Pour quel motif ?

**Tara** : Extorsion, séquestration et chantage.

**Myles** : Ils ne sont pas si charmants que ça.

**Demetrius** : Mais comment le sénateur Graham a pu les rencontrer ?

**Lucy** : Le sénateur a rencontré notre couple lorsqu'il faisait sa campagne pour être admis au Congrès. Dave aurait été un membre influent auprès du directeur de campagne.

**Myles** : Et qui avaient-ils séquestré ?

**Lucy** : Des agents de la criminelle en infiltration.

Un vent glacial parcouru le bureau. Ces individus avaient enfermé deux agents sans aucun scrupule.

**Myles** : J'ai peur de poser la question mais comment s'en sont sortit les 2 policiers ?

**Lucy** : Ils sont restés enfermés pendant 5 jours avant que les chiens policiers ne les repèrent. Ils sont toujours en vie mais Dana et Dave s'étaient échappés avant qu'on puisse les arrêtés.

**Bobby** : Mais il y a donc un mandat d'arrêt contre eux ?

**Tara** : Il n'est valable que dans l'Utah et le sénateur Graham a fait pression pour étouffer les recherches ici.

Ils fallaient que Sue et Jack fassent attention à eux. Peut-être qu'ils auraient du faire d'avantage de recherche avant de les envoyer là-bas.

**Centre Dana et Dave, quelque part près de l'écurie.**

Sue était assise sur une souche d'arbre. Levy à ses pieds. Jack se tenait debout en face d'elle et faisait les cents pas.

**Sue** : Tu es certain que l'indic va venir ?

**Jack : **C'est ce qui était prévu pour le premier contact.

Sue se leva et s'approcha de Jack. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

**Sue : **On va être en retard au rassemblement si on ne part pas maintenant.

**Jack** : Tu as raison. On va devoir y aller.

Soudain, Levy prévint Sue. Quelqu'un approchait. Jack se retourna brutalement. Comme par habitude, il se plaça devant Sue pour la protéger.

**Sue** : Jack ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

**Jack** : Il y a eu un bruit dans les fourrés.

**Voix** : Attendez !

La voix provenait des fourrés.

**Jack** : On s'est égaré ! On allait s'en aller.

**Voix** : Je sais que vous êtes du FBI. Vous êtes envoyé par Karen Wallace.

Sue ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle observait Jack mais les événements la dépassaient.

Jack l'a regarda et lui signa que l'inconnu savait aussi pour quelle raison ils étaient là. Les vraies raisons.

**Sue** : Pourquoi ne sortit-il pas ?

**Jack** : Bonne question ! Qui êtes-vous ?

**Voix** : Je suis l'agent de liaison.

**Jack** : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler ! (Se tournant vers Sue) Il faut qu'on parte.

**Voix** : Attendez ! Je suis ici pour arrêter ces criminels, avec ou sans votre aide !

Jack s'arrêta, cette personne avait raison. Ils ne pourraient rien faire à eux deux. Par ailleurs, Jack et Sue avaient reçu des ordres de Wallace et ils devaient aussi s'y tenir. L'aide de cet individu était essentiel pour le bien être de la mission.

Johanna fit son apparition. Elle avait été présentée toute à l'heure comme étant la diététicienne du centre. Elle s'approcha des 2 agents. Sue calma Levy qui avait bien fait son travail en prévenant sa maîtresse d'un individu rôdant près d'eux.

**Johanna** : Je suis de la police du Delaware. Je suis en fonction ici depuis 2 ans et demi maintenant.

**Sue** : 2 ans et demi ! C'est très long.

**Johanna** : C'est pour le bien de la mission. Mais avec votre aide, elle pourrait se finir plus tôt que prévu.

**Jack** : Qu'est ce que vous pouvez nous dire ?

**Johanna** : Avant toute chose, ne vous faites pas prendre, ils ont l'air inoffensifs mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tous les gens travaillant ici peuvent être complice. Ensuite, les documents qui pourraient vous intéresser sont dans le bureau de Dave, seulement personne n'a accès à son coffre à part lui ou sa femme. Enfin, j'ai réussi à faire une copie des passes (tendant les clés à Sue) mais faites attention, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient changés certaines serrures.

**Jack** : Et pour le contact à l'extérieur.

**Johanna** : Un agent vient de temps en temps pour s'assurer que tout va bien et il joue le rôle de mon fiancé. Mais sinon, j'ai aussi un portable qui est caché dans le Centre.

**Sue** : Quand doit venir l'autre agent ?

**Johanna** : Demain soir, vers 21 heures. D'ici là, vous devez trouver le plus d'indice possible mêlant ces 2 bandits à ces meurtres.

Johanna quitta nos 2 agents qui partirent quelques minutes après afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

**Sue** : On n'a pas encore trouvé des indices pour l'exercice.

**Jack** : Ce n'est pas grave. On en trouvera sûrement au retour.

Le parcours pour rejoindre la fontaine était bien plus tranquille qu'à l'aller. Les indices que devaient retrouver Sue et Jack furent vite localisés et l'aide de Levy fut précieuse puisqu'il alla trouva les indices qui manquaient, dissimulés dans le parc du centre.

**Fontaine**.

Sue, Jack et Levy furent les premiers arrivés au point de rassemblement.

**Sue** : On ne s'est pas trompé ?

**Jack** : (regardant sur la carte) Ca à l'air d'être ici.

Jack s'asseya sur le rebord de la fontaine. Il regarda Sue qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Il aurait voulu se lever et la prendre dans ses bras mais en ce moment, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Sue rencontra le regard de Jack. Elle lui sourit légèrement.

**Jack : **Est-ce que ça va ?

**Sue : **Oui.

Elle le fixa. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il était légèrement perdu face à ce qui leur arrivait et tout cela à cause d'elle. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

**Sue : **Jack… je ne voulais pas te blesser la nuit dernière…

**Jack : **Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça. Je vais bien… c'est moi qui me fait du soucis pour toi. Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose qui…

**Sue : **Non !

Ils avaient le regard planté dans celui de l'autre. Jack attrapa les mains de Sue et les serra dans les siennes.

**Sue : **J'ai… apprécié de me retrouver dans tes bras… et… mais j'ai besoin de… de faire le point.

**Jack : **Sur nous ?

**Sue : **Non !! Sur moi !

Le regard de Jack était tout ce qu'il y a de plus tendre. Il lui sourit. Il amena une des mains de Sue à son visage et déposa un doux baiser sur celle-ci.

**Jack : **Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra.

Elle lui sourit. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres alors pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle ait aussi peur ? Elle baissa les yeux puis les releva.

**Sue : **Tu es sûre que nous sommes au bon endroit ?

**Voix** : C'est bien ici, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est juste que vous êtes les premiers.

Jack et Sue se retournèrent. C'était Claudio qui se tenait devant eux.

**Claudio** : En général, les couples arrivent plus tard que ça ! Le rassemblement à lieu à midi.

**Jack** : Et bien, nous sommes sportifs alors une petite excursion telle que celle est une cure de santé pour nous (sourire)

**Claudio** : (sceptique) Je vois…vous avez quand même une demi heure d'avance.

**Sue** : On est très sportif !

Arrivèrent ensuite Carolyn et Steven qui semblaient s'être arrêter dans une meule de paille. Ils n'avaient pas récoltés beaucoup d'indice.

Dana, Dave et les 3 autres moniteurs rejoignirent le petit groupe sur place.

Après quelques minutes, Tatiana et Timothée apparurent suivis de Vince.

**Claudio** : Où se trouve Dorothée ?

**Vince** : Elle était fatiguée alors je suis partie sans elle. En plus, elle arrêtait pas « Vince t'es qu'un idiot », « Vince, je me demande pourquoi je t'ai épousé », je commençais à en avoir marre !

**Dana** : Vous auriez du rester auprès d'elle ! Ce parc est grand et elle pourrait se perdre !

**Vince** : Vous faites pas de mauvais sang pour elle, je lui ai laissé la carte. J'étais scout dans ma jeunesse.

**Dave** : Nous allons devoir aller la chercher.

Tous les couples rentrèrent à la résidence alors que Claudio et Michael étaient partis à la recherche de Dorothée. Ils étaient guidés par Vince qui montrait le chemin.

Après quelques minutes, Dorothée avait été retrouvée assise sur un rocher attendant que les secours viennent la chercher.

Le début du séjour était plutôt mouvementé. Chacun des couples avait une spécificité bien visible. Carolyn et Steven étaient de jeune marié et se bécotait à longueur de temps. Tatiana et Timothée avait une relation un peu…étrange. Il obéissait à sa femme sans opposer la moindre volonté. Et enfin, Vince et Dorothée se criaient dessus à la moindre occasion.

**A la résidence.**

Dana et Dave avaient convié leurs invités à un déjeuner dans la grande salle à manger. Une grande table était dressée pour l'occasion. Des chandelles, du vin et de délicieux mets se présentaient aux invités. Levy n'était pas en reste puisque qu'un repas lui avait été concocté pour lui aussi.

**Dana** : J'espère que le dîner vous plaira !

**Dave** : Veuillez prendre place chers hôtes.

Les 4 couples s'assirent aux places qui leurs étaient réservés. Tout ceci ne faisait que ravir nos 2 agents sur les bons côtés de cette mission.

Sue observa la table où se trouvait le banquet. Il était magnifiquement dressé. Dave et Dana scrutèrent le visage de chaque couple avant de commencer à s'installer à leur tour.

**Dana** : Comme vous le voyez, nous avons installé un banquet.

**Dave** : Pour ce midi, nous allons passer à table ensemble pour faire connaissance. Vous comme les moniteurs de ce centre.

**Dana** **et** **Dave** : Bon appétit.

**Tous** : Bon appétit.

Jack et Sue se trouvaient entouré de Vince et Dorothée à droite et de Carolyn et Sherman à gauche. Claudio, Linda et Johanna se tenaient à quelques places d'eux.

Claudio dévisageait Sue du regard, ce qui n'était pas du goût de Jack. Sue remarquait qu'une pointe de jalousie se profilait à l'horizon et décida d'entamer la conversation.

**Sue** : (à Tatiana) Vous venez de l'Oregon si j'ai bien compris. On m'a dit que c'était charmant à cette période de l'année.

**Timothée** : C'est exact, c'est très calme quand on habite à l'écart de la ville.

Tatiana fusilla Timothée du regard. On ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Vince observa la situation et décida de détendre à son tour l'atmosphère.

**Vince** : (A Sue et Jack) Alors vous venez de Washington ? C'est une ville aussi animé que Las Vegas ! Vous connaissez Las Vegas ?

**Sue** : Et bien, nous y sommes jamais restés très longtemps.

**Jack** : En général, nous y allons le plus souvent pour des conventions et on ne sort pas de l'hôtel ! (Regard complice vers Sue)

**Dorothée** : C'est vrai que Las Vegas peut paraître gigantesque pour les novices.

**Carolyn** : Steven et moi nous ne sommes jamais allés à Las Vegas, mais peut-être qu'on ira l'an prochain.

**Dorothée** : Vous comptez faire un tour là-bas pour visiter ?

**Steven** : En fait, je suis un vendeur itinérant et j'aurais sans doute des clients dans l'état du Nevada.

**Carolyn** : Mais et vous, que faites vous dans la vie ?

**Tatiana** : Je suis la directrice d'une firme de la publicité, « Gardner &Edwards publicité », le siège est à New York mais Timothée et les enfants vivent dans l'Oregon.

**Timothée** : Près de Coos Bay, une ville près de la réserve naturelle de l'Oregon.

Tatiana lança encore un regard assassin à son mari.

**Tatiana** : Enfin, je suis une citadine alors la campagne…

**Sue** : Jack et moi vivons à Washington depuis 2 ans et demi maintenant.

**Linda** : Vous m'avez dit que vous vous étiez avocat Jack c'est exact ?

**Jack** : Oui, pour le bureau Buchanan & Leland, mon associé.

**Claudio** : Et vous Sue, vous êtes une femme qui doit être active ? Je vois mal en femme telle que vous au foyer.

Jack commençait à en avoir assez de ce Don juan de pacotille qui faisait les yeux doux à Sue ! Après tout, elle était mariée. Sue pouvait ressentir de la jalousie dans le regard de Jack, elle le trouvait séduisant quand il devenait jaloux.

Jack prit la main de Sue dans la sienne pour bien clarifier les choses auprès de Claudio. Elle était sa femme. Sue sourit intérieurement. Elle trouvait cela mignon que Jack soit jaloux. Cela prouvait qu'il tenait à elle.

**Jack** : Détrompez-vous, Sue n'est pas qu'une femme au foyer, elle est aussi une épouse hors pair !

Sue sourit.

**Sue** : Je suis aussi la secrétaire du cabinet de Jack.

**Vince** : (regardant les femmes assises à la table) En tout cas, vous êtes toutes charmantes ! Si vous voulez faire une carrière à Hollywood, contactez-moi !

**Dorothée** : Vince est agent mais il n'a que des contrats pour des pub ou des expositions, rien de très glorieux.

**Vince** : Enfin (gêné) mes filles ne font pas dans le n'importe quoi ! Moi je fais dans l'art, le vrai !

Chaque couple avait parlé d'eux quand, le sujet de la première rencontre arriva sur le tapis.

**Carolyn** : (hésitante) Je suis curieuse mais…Sue comment avez-vous rencontré votre mari ?

Sue était étonné de la question mais elle devait s'y attendre. Elle regarda Jack qui lui sourit. Il serra sa main dans la sienne.

**Sue** : Et bien…c'est vraiment un hasard qui nous a fait nous rencontré. J'avais été envoyé par mon ancien patron dans le cabinet de Jack pour avoir des papiers seulement, je m'étais trompé d'étage.

**Jack** : Au lieu d'aller au niveau des archives elle est arrivée dans mon bureau.

**Carolyn** : Et vous avez eu le coup de foudre !

**Sue** : Et bien, on dira qu'après un déjeuner en tête à tête j'ai su que Jack allait tenir une place importante dans ma vie.

Jack la regarda. Parlait-elle sérieusement ? Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle avait été sincère. Après leur premier déjeuner ensemble, elle avait su que Jack allait être quelqu'un d'important dans vie mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé à quel point jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

**Dorothée** : C'est très romantique !

**Carolyn** : Et vous formez un si joli couple !

Jack passa un bras derrière Sue pour se rapprocher d'elle et regarda Carolyn.

**Jack : **Merci.

Après le repas, les conversations allaient bon train. Chaque couple était plus détendu et l'ambiance devenait joviale. Dave regarda sa montre et se leva.

**Dave** : Mes chers invités, il est déjà 14 heures, pour que vous puissiez appréciez le repas à sa juste valeur, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à 16 heures.

**Dana** : Profitez de ces 2 heures de temps libre pour rester en couple…et peut- admirer le paysage.

Chaque couple allait pouvoir se balader dans le parc et aux alentours. Sue et Jack savaient que c'était une chance pour eux de rechercher les indices.

Sue, Levy et Jack avaient eu un plan du site par Johanna qui leur indiquait les endroits qu'elle avait eu le temps de fouiller avant leur arrivée. Elle avait déjà inspecté une grande surface du domaine. La partie que les inspecteurs n'avaient pas fouillée avait subi quelques changements et cela avait attiré l'attention de la policière cependant elle n'avait rien trouvé de concluant.

Elle avait conseillé aux 2 agents de commencer par l'abri de jardin qui était un peu à l'écart de la propriété.

**Bureau du FBI**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Bobby et Demetrius étaient partis à la recherche de Jonathan Bergman, l'ami du défunt Edouard Garvey. Quand ils rentrèrent enfin.

**Lucy** : Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

**Demetrius** : Rien ! Comme si ce type avait disparu de la surface de la terre.

**Bobby** : On a mis pas mal d'indic sur le coup mais beaucoup nous disent qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé.

**Demetrius** : Et toi Tara ? Tu as eu plus de chance ?

**Tara** : Pour le moment, je suis les mouvements de sa carte bancaire mais depuis plusieurs semaines il ne l'a pas utilisé.

**Myles** : Il va pourtant falloir lui mettre la main dessus !

**Bobby** : Ce type doit bien allez faire des courses ?

**Demetrius** : À quand remonte la dernière utilisation de sa carte ?

**Tara** : Selon la banque, un peu plus d'un an.

**Bobby** : Un an !

**Lucy** : Il ne retire même pas d'argent au guichet. La banque a essayé de le joindre pour différentes offres bancaires mais ils n'ont jamais eu de réponse.

**Myles** : Il se peut que Dana et Dave l'ait aussi fait disparaître.

**Demetrius** : Encore une personne qui disparaît dans cette affaire.

**Bobby** : Même son appart est vide. Rien qui ne pourrait nous dire où il est passé. Le labo est là-bas mais rien de très concluant selon eu pour le moment.

**Dans le parc du centre.**

Sue, Jack et Levy étaient partis à la recherche de preuve impliquant Dana et Dave dans la mort de la fille du sénateur et de son mari. La pause qu'avait accordée Dana et Dave leurs avaient permis de s'éclipser sans trop attirer l'attention.

**Jack** : Il faudrait que l'on trouve l'endroit où ils auraient caché le cendrier.

**Sue** : D'après Johanna, ils n'ont pas pu s'en débarrasser car les policiers étaient partout au moment de l'enquête.

**Jack** : Pourtant ils n'ont pas réussi à le retrouver.

**Sue** : On aura peut-être plus de chance, n'est-ce pas Levy ?

Levy regarda sa maîtresse. Jack sourit et se dirigea vers l'abri de jardin. Ils s'en approchèrent avec prudence et y pénétrèrent. A l'intérieur de la cabane, il y faisait assez sombre, ce qui ne rassura pas Sue pour qui ses yeux étaient tous. Elle se rapprocha de Jack et s'agrippa à son bras. Il se tourna vers elle, et tout en lui parlant signa.

**Jack** : Ca va ?

**Sue** : Il fait sombre et je ne distingue pas trop les choses.

**Jack** : Ne t'inquiète pas Levy et moi on est là !

Levy posa sa patte sur la jambe de sa maîtresse pour lui montrer qu'il l'a soutenait et qu'il était près en cas de besoin. Jack prit la main de Sue dans la sienne et avança un peu plus. Le trio avançait à pas discrets pour ne pas se faire entendre de l'extérieur et d'éventuel personne se trouvant à l'intérieur. Jack et Sue commencèrent à fouiller les alentours quand Sue remarqua des traces étranges sur le sol, au milieu des outils de jardinage.

**Sue** : Jack, il y a quelque chose ici.

Jack se pencha pour regarder de plus prêt. Effectivement, des traces de sang séché étaient visibles sur des planches de bois, le labo n'aurait aucun mal à trouver des traces et à faire des recherches d'ADN.

Levy s'était quelque peu écarté de notre couple quand il se mit à tirer sur le bas de pantalon de Sue.

**Sue** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chien ?

Sue et Jack suivirent Levy jusqu'à un petit coin un peu à l'écart. Levy insistait avec sa truffe vers une planche qui était un peu gondolée. Jack posa un genou au sol et regarda attentivement sous la planche.

**Jack** : Il y a quelque chose.

**Sue** : Tu peux l'atteindre ?

**Jack** : (tendant son bras) Je l'ai !

Il se redressa et la montra à Sue.

**Sue** : On dirait une bague, il y a du sang dessus.

**Jack** : Oui et à l'intérieur il y a quelque chose de graver : «_A Edouard avec tout mon amour, Eléonore _».

**Sue** : C'est l'alliance d'Edouard Garvey.

**Jack** : Maintenant on est sûr qu'ils sont bien venus ici mais qu'ils ne sont jamais repartis de leur plein gré.

La découverte faite par nos agents prouvait qu'Eléonore et Edouard Garvey avaient séjourné au centre et que quelque chose leur était arrivé.

**Sue** : On va devoir prévenir Johanna de cette découverte.

**Jack** : Oui, mais pour le moment on doit aller à la séance de thérapie de groupe avec Linda.

**Sue** : C'est vrai.

A ce moment, ils entendirent du bruit. Une ombre passa près de la cabane et se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Jack et Sue se regardèrent. Comment allait-ils expliquer leur présence ici ?

**PUB**

**Cabane du jardin**

A ce moment, ils entendirent du bruit. Une ombre passa près de la cabane et se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Jack et Sue se regardèrent. Comment allait-ils expliquer leur présence ici ?

Michael s'approcha de la porte et commença à l'ouvrir. Jack attrapa Sue et la colla contre un des murs et l'embrassa. Sue fut tout d'abord surprise mais se retrouver dans les bras de Jack et l'embrasser à nouveau était tellement… agréable.

Elle noua doucement des bras autour du cou de Jack et répondit à son baiser. Dieu ! Ce que cela avait pu lui manquer. Et elle ne devait blâmer qu'une seule personne. Elle.

Michael entra et vit nos deux amoureux tendrement enlacés et entrain de s'embrasser.

**Michael : **Hum Hum !!!

Jack et Sue se détachèrent et se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Ils jouèrent les amoureux gênés.

**Jack : **Oh désolé ! Nous ne voulions pas… nous…

**Michael : **Pas besoin de me dire ce que vous faisiez !

Silence. Jack et Sue sourirent et sortirent de la cabane. Michael les laissa sortir.

**Michael : **Ces amoureux ! Tous les mêmes !

**De retour au camp**

La découverte faite par nos agents prouvait qu'Eléonore et Edouard Garvey avaient séjourné au centre et que quelque chose leur était arrivé.

**Sue** : On va devoir prévenir Johanna de cette découverte.

**Jack** : Oui, mais pour le moment on doit aller à la séance de thérapie de groupe avec Linda.

**Sue** : C'est vrai.

Sue allait partir quand Jack la retint par le bras. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait un regard demandant pardon.

**Jack : **Sue… pour tout à l'heure… dans le cabanon…

Ils se regardèrent.

**Jack : **Je… c'était pour garder notre couverture. Je ne voulais rien forcer.

Il était sincère. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui, ce qui le fit lever les yeux vers elle. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Jack l'interrogea du regard. Elle lui répondit en lui souriant.

**Sue : **On devrait y aller ! On va finir par être en retard.

Sue s'écarta et s'en alla. Jack la regarda partir. Ce qui venait de se passer était bon signe mais il ne devait rien brusquer et la laisser venir à son rythme.

**Salle de thérapie**

Tous les couples étaient présents. Dana et Dave avaient laissés leur invité avec la spécialiste afin de ne pas perturber la séance.

**Linda** : Comme je l'ai dit ce matin, je suis ici pour aider chacun de vous pour une harmonie durable dans vos couples. D'après ce que j'ai pu lire, certains d'entre vous auront besoin de me consulter plus que d'autre. (Feuilletant son calepin) Tout d'abord, nous allons discuter tous ensemble au sujet du faites qui vous a fait venir ici et choisir ce centre plutôt qu'un autre. Bien entendu, les couples qui n'ont pas la parole ne doivent en aucun cas porter de jugement sur ce que dit un autre couple. Ceci dit, commençons par…voyons… Vince et Dorothée. Le centre est plutôt loin de Las Vegas.

**Dorothée** : Et bien, Vince m'a dit qu'ici nous essayerions de voir les difficultés de notre vie conjugal sous un autre angle.

**Linda** : Et vous y êtes arrivés ?

**Vince** : (gêné) Pas vraiment.

**Linda** : Je pense que vous devriez vous remettre en tête le but exact de votre visite. Si vous êtes venu c'est que vous sentez un malaise dans votre couple et que vous voulez y remédier.

**Vince** et **Dorothée** : Oui, sans doute.

**Linda** : Si vous comprenez que votre couple à un litige même minime alors vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Très bien, Tatiana et Timothée, qu'elles sont vos raisons de votre venue ?

Tatiana jeta un regard menaçant à son époux avant de prendre la parole.

**Tatiana** : Et bien, Timothée voulait qu'on se retrouve un peu pendant ce week-end.

**Linda** : Pourquoi ?

**Tatiana** : Il trouve que je suis trop tendue, j'ai un métier stressant vous savez.

**Linda** : Je n'en doute pas. Cependant, je pense que ce n'est pas toute l'explication de votre venue.

**Tatiana** : (énervée) Comment ça ?

**Linda** : Depuis le début du séjour je n'ai entendu parlé Timothée que 3 fois. Il ne s'exprime jamais sans que vous ne lui donniez l'autorisation, ça doit être frustrant pour lui mais aussi votre famille.

**Tatiana** : (encore plus énervée) Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Vous dites ça comme si je tyrannisais mon mari !

**Linda** : Quand, pour la dernière fois, avez-vous suivi un conseil de votre époux ?

Tatiana resta bouche bée. Il était vrai qu'elle était un peu trop directive avec son mari.

**Linda** : Je vous verrai également fréquemment lors de ce week-end. Ensuite nous avons Carolyn et Steven !

Linda afficha un sourire amusé quand elle lut les notes de son bloc-notes

**Linda** : Vous êtes marié depuis 1 an, c'est exact ?

**Steven** : C'est ça !

**Linda** : Et vous vous êtes marier combien de temps après votre rencontre ?

**Carolyn** : 5 ou 6…

**Linda** : Semaines ?

**Steven** : Non, jours ! Nous savions que nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre dès le premier regard.

L'assistance était sous le choc. Ces 2 là n'avaient pas voulu attendre avant de se marier. Ils étaient soit très amoureux soit complètement inconscient. Malgré cela Linda ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

**Linda** : Vous vous êtes inscrit de votre propre chef ?

**Steven** : Non, nos parents respectifs nous ont offert ce séjour.

**Linda** : Très bien, et votre vie évolue au fil de vos rencontres avec les autres, vous avez suivi un « modèle » pour vous guider dans l'évolution de votre union ?

**Carolyn** : Comment ça un « modèle » ?

**Linda** : Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'avant de vous unir, on vous a expliqué que le mariage n'était pas une simple cérémonie où 2 personnes se jurent fidélité ?

**Steven** : Bien sûr !

**Linda** : Vous connaissez d'autre couple marié à l'exception de vos parents ?

Steven et Carolyn se regardèrent quelques instants avant de donner une réponse négative par un hochement de tête.

**Linda** : Votre couple ne s'est pas construit sur une relation de séduction mais de ressenti.

**Carolyn** : Le coup de foudre.

**Linda** : Exactement ! Un mariage doit pouvoir fonctionner si 2 personnes ont au préalable suivi un processus où la séduction à son importance.

**Steven** : Certains couples attendent avant de se marier et divorce peu de temps après, Carolyn et moi savions que nous nous aimions.

**Linda** : Je ne dis pas que votre couple ne fonctionnera pas, mais vous devez passer par l'étape de l'art de la séduction. Nous travaillerons cela.

Il ne restait plus que Sue et Jack. Cette psychologue était douée mais elle ne devait pas percée leur secret et connaître la raison de leur véritable visite dans ce camp.

**Linda** : Il ne reste plus que Sue et Jack.

Levy aboya. Il ne voulait pas être mis à l'écart. Tous rire par son intervention.

**Linda** : Et j'oubliais Levy ! Je suis désolée ! Très bien. J'aimerais connaître la raison qui vous a poussé à vous inscrire ici, à part bien sûr le fait que ce centre soit proche de là où vous vivez.

Sue et Jack se regardèrent.

**Sue** : (hésitante) Et bien, Jack m'a avoué qu'il…qu'il m'avait trompé avec une autre femme !

Sue laissa coulé quelques larmes qui ému l'assistance. Jack était mal à l'aise. C'était peut-être les excuses qu'ils avaient fourni pour être admis cependant, Jack n'aurait jamais pu faire cela pour de vrai.

**Jack** : Ce n'était qu'une aventure sans importance. J'ai tout expliqué à Sue. Et je voulais vraiment que les choses redeviennent comme au début.

**Linda** : Vous ne pouvez pas effacer les actions faites dans le passé, mais le faites que vous avez vous même tout dit à Sue veut dire que vous voulez repartir d'un nouvel essor. Nous allons voir comment.

La pendule du salon retentit et annonçait déjà 19 heures 30.

**Linda** : Le temps passe vite quand on parle. Il est l'heure pour vous de dîner. Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure. D'ici là, bonne appétit.

Chaque couple remercia Linda de ses conseils et rejoint la salle pour le souper.

**Générique**

**Bureau du FBI**

L'équipe était toujours à la recherche de Jonathan Bergman, l'ami d'Edouard Garvey et continuait les investigations sur le centre.

**Demetrius** : Le labo a envoyé son rapport au sujet de la fouille de l'appart de Bergman.

**Bobby** : Ils ont trouvé quelque chose ?

**Demetrius** : D'après la pile de facture qu'il y avait au domicile de notre disparu, il n'aurait pas mis les pieds chez lui depuis des mois et son loyer lui serait payé tous les mois.

**Myles** : Il paie un loyer alors qu'il ne vit pas dans son appart ?

**Bobby** : Il a peut-être gagné au loto et a décidé de faire le tour du monde !

**Tara** : Dans ce cas la banque n'aurait pas mis son compte en zone rouge !

Il a un découvert impressionnant.

**Demetrius** : Il va falloir continué les recherches.

**Salle du dîner du centre.**

Le repas avait détendu l'atmosphère et l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Les différents conseils que Linda avait donnés portaient ses fruits. Dorothée et Vince ne s'étaient pas disputer durant tout le repas, Tatiana demandait conseil à Timothée pour la dégustation des plats, Carolyn et Sherman avaient qu'en à eu décider de s'éloigner pour réfléchir au raison de leur mariage et mangeaient aux 2 extrêmes de la salle. Il ne restait plus que Sue et Jack. Linda les observait du coin de l'œil, Jack devait se montrer des plus attentionné à l'égard de Sue. Après tout, il avait trompé sa femme !

**Dana** : La première épreuve de ce matin nous a montré les techniques que chacun de vos couples ont pour travailler en équipe.

**Dave** : Nous avons d'abord Sue et Jack qui sont arrivés en tête suivi de Carolyn et Steven.

**Dana** : Pour les 2 autres couples, la récolte d'indice a été plus infructueuse même si Tatiana et Timothée sont arrivés dans les temps et Vince et Dorothée, nous allons devoir réinstaurer une étape pour une meilleure coordination dans vos couples.

**Dave** : Dès demain, les consultations par couple avec Linda seront aménagées dans vos emploi du temps.

Pendant le dîner, Sue et Jack avaient donné rendez-vous à Johanna dans un endroit isolé afin de lui faire part de la découverte faites dans l'après-midi. Claudio avait remarqué le manège entre Johanna et Jack lors du dîner.

Johanna avait conseillé à Jack de la rejoindre près d'un petit hangar. Il était sortit par le jardin qui menait vers l'entrée du bosquet. Sue l'attendait avec inquiétude. Jack avait préféré y aller seul pour que Sue lui serve d'alibi si jamais on le cherchait.

**Dans la nuit.**

Jack avançait en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Le point de rencontre était assez éloigné de la résidence. Johanna avait choisi cet endroit car il était désaffecté depuis longtemps et qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Jack arriva le premier. Il chercha autour de lui quand soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Johanna apparu.

**Johanna** : Vous vouliez me parler de ce que vous avez découvert cet après-midi ?

**Jack** : On a retrouvé l'alliance d'Edward Garvey dans l'abri de jardin.

**Johanna** : Je préviendrais votre bureau de cela. Pour ma part, j'ai réussi à ouvrir le coffre de Dana et Dave et j'ai découvert des documents compromettant le sénateur Graham. Ils font chanter le sénateur grâce à ça.

**Jack** : De quel genre de document est-ce ?

**Johanna** : La campagne du sénateur a été financée grâce à de l'argent de la drogue.

**Jack** : Il serait de mèche avec la mafia ?

**Johanna** : C'est encore trop tôt pour le dire. Mais des fonds suspects gèrent la carrière du sénateur.

**Jack** : Demain nous irons voir du côté de la grange quand nous aurons du temps libre.

**Johanna** : Très bien !

**Chambre de Sue et Jack.**

On frappa à la porte. Levy sauta dans les jambes de Sue pour la prévenir. Ca ne pouvait pas être Jack, il avait dit qu'il passerait par le jardin, comme à l'aller, pour revenir. Sue regarda une dernière fois par la baie vitrée pour apercevoir mais en vain. Elle décida d'ouvrir, peut-être qu'un imprévu l'avait fait changé d'idée entre temps.

Sue ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Claudio.

**Sue** : (surprise) Bonsoir !

**Claudio** : Bonsoir !

Il affichait un sourire charmeur.

**Claudio : **Je peux entrer ?

**Sue** : C'est que Jack et moi nous allions…

**Claudio** : Je l'ai vu sortir. Je sais que vous êtes seule et qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Johanna.

**Sue** : Je crois que vous faites fausse route !

**Claudio** : Je l'ai surpris quand il parlait avec Johanna de leur rencontre romantique au clair de lune.

Sue était très embêtée. Est-ce qu'il allait les dénoncé ? Avait-il compris qu'ils étaient du FBI ? Ce type semblait vouloir la draguer pourtant elle jouait les femmes mariées.

**Claudio** : Il aurait du vous emmener mais si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez le faire souffrir autant qu'il vous a fait souffrir.

**Sue** : Je crois que vous devriez partir !

**Claudio** : Il ne sait pas quelle chance il a ! Une femme aussi séduisante que vous !

Sue n'en revenait pas. Elle était dans un centre pour aider les couples en difficulté et il voulait qu'elle trompe Jack. Claudio se rapprochait dangereusement.

**Sue** : Je suis très heureuse avec mon mari !

**Claudio** : Vous devriez plaquer ce pauvre type !

**Sue** : Mais moi comme mon chien nous savons faire la différence entre les vrais hommes et les idiots.

Sue allait fermer la porte seulement Claudio avait mis sa main et son pied pour l'en empêcher. Il était plus fort que Sue et elle n'arriverait pas à tenir très longtemps. La panique commençait à s'emparer d'elle. Elle allait appeler Levy quand soudain, elle sentie une présence familière à ses côtés.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup de l'intérieure. Jack se tenait près d'elle. Il était torse nu et portait une serviette sur l'épaule.

**Jack** : Je crois que pour ce soir, nous allons en rester là !

**Claudio** : (surpris) Quoi ? Je…je vous ai vu sortir tout à l'heure !

**Jack** : Vous avez du confondre ! Je nous faisais couler un bain à MA charmante épouse et moi même.

**Claudio** : C'était pour voir si vous vouliez vraiment vous remettre ensemble pour de bon et…

**Jack** : Et je vous rassure, je sais quelle chance j'ai d'avoir une femme aussi magnifique que Sue.

Jack lui lança un regard menaçant qui voulait tout dire, son excuse bidon ne marcherait pas. Claudio fit une mine terrifiée. Il ne demanda pas son reste et laissa notre couple.

Jack referma la porte. Sue l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle avait eu si peur. Jack était toujours là quand elle en avait besoin. Elle s'écarta légèrement tout en gardant ses bras autour du cou de Jack. Celui-ci avait posé les mains sur la taille de la jeune femme.

**Jack** : Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu faire plus vite !

**Sue** : J'ai cru que ce type allait…

**Jack** : N'y pense plus. De toute manière, avec 2 gardes du corps comme Levy et moi, il aurait eu du mal à mettre un pied ici.

Elle sourit. C'est vrai. Elle avait de la chance de les avoir tout les deux. Elle remarqua la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Jack était torse nu et Sue pouvait sentir sa peau sous ses doigts.

Elle baissa les yeux et s'éloigna. Jack remarqua son trouble et sourit légèrement. Elle rougissait. Il fallait qu'elle détourne la situation.

**Sue** : Comment es tu entré ?

**Jack** : J'avais pris un passe tout l'heure avant de partir. Un de ceux que Johanna nous a donné ce matin.

Il se faisait tard. Jack avait raconté à Sue ce que lui avait dit Johanna. Ils n'avaient pas encore la preuve formelle que l'un des moniteurs étaient complices de la mort des Garvey alors ils devaient être très prudent, de plus, Claudio semblait s'intéresser à eux d'un peu trop près et surtout de Sue.

**Jack : **il va falloir que je garde un œil sur ce Claudio… et si jamais il ose à nouveau…

**Sue : **Je crois qu'il a compris le message.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la chambre. Arrivé à l'entrée, un silence s'installa. Ils se regardèrent.

**Jack** : Je te laisse le lit pour dormir !

**Sue** : Mais…

**Jack** : Il serait inconvenable de ma part de te faire dormir sur le canapé !

**Sue** : Mais...Jack, il n'y a pas de canapé !

Jack regarda rapidement autour de lui. Sue avait raison. La chambre était très spacieuse mais était encombrée de statue et de figurine représentant des couples dans des situations plus qu'équivoque.

**Jack** : Je vais faire un lit d'appoint, après tout un bon agent doit pouvoir dormir dans n'importe quelle situation !

Sue regarda Jack d'un air plutôt inquiète. Il était peut-être un bon agent mais ce n'était pas Robinson Crusoé ou MacGyver.

Jack commençait à se construire un lit d'appoint avec 2 chaises côte à côte quand elle le regarda se couché dans son « lit pré assemblé ». Le résultat était sans appel. Le « lit » s'écroula se qui fit rire Sue à gorge déployer. Et Jack se retrouva à terre. Elle s'approcha et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

**Sue** : Jack, tu devrais abandonner cette idée avant de te casser un bras. On aura qu'à…

A-t-elle osé le dire ? Sue prit une grande respiration et fini sa phrase.

**Sue** : On aura qu'à dormir dans le même lit.

Jack était surpris, content car il n'allait pas passer sa nuit sur un lit qui lui martyriserait le dos, mais surpris par les mots que Sue venait de prononcer. Il prit sa main et se releva. Il planta son regard dans le sien.

**Jack** : (gêné) Tu es sûre ?

**Sue** : Et bien si jamais Dave et Dana venaient à l'improviste, ils verraient un couple dormir dans le même lit. En tout bien, tout honneur !

Jack n'était pas sûr que ce soit la bonne solution. Surtout maintenant et après ce qui c'était passé à l'appartement de Sue, peut-être devrait-il décliner l'offre. Il regarda Sue dans les yeux, elle était sincère et sûre d'elle. De plus, en parfait gentleman il ne ferait rien qui la peinerait.

**Sue** : De tout manière, Levy est là si jamais tu avais l'esprit mal tourné !

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire. Maintenant, il en était sûr. Elle le taquinait c'était le signe que Sue savait ce qu'elle faisait.

**Jack : **Dans ce cas !

Il lui rendit son sourire. Ils s'approchèrent du lit et sans demander à l'autre, ils prirent un côté du lit. Pendant que Jack enlevait les oreillers en cœur qui se trouvait un peu partout sur ce lit, Sue se prépara à se coucher et enleva la robe de chambre qu'elle portait.

Elle était un peu gênée de se retrouver dans cette situation avec Jack mais elle avait confiance en lui. Elle le regarda. Il était toujours torse nu. Il s'installa dans le lit. Elle l'imita. Ils restèrent chacun de leur côté, regardant le plafond puis Jack tourna la tête vers Sue et posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui signaler qu'il voulait lui parler.

**Jack : **Bonne nuit.

**Sue : **Bonne nuit.

Jack éteignit la lumière.

**Le lendemain matin.**

La cloche du réveil sonna à 9 heures. Jack commença à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait très bien dormi et avait passé une nuit reposante. Il sourit en repensant au fait qu'il avait dormi près de Sue.

C'est à ce moment que Jack sentit un poids sur son torse. Quand il regarda attentivement, il aperçu une tête blonde sur son torse. Sue dormait à point fermer. Il sourit. Il pouvait sentir son parfum. Quel réveil agréable.

Elle était simplement magnifique. Il l'a contempla quand Levy sauta sur le lit. La sonnerie du réveil avait re-sonné et il devait prévenir sa maîtresse.

Sue ouvrit les yeux doucement.

**Sue : **C'est bon Levy. Je suis réveillé ! Descend !

Levy s'exécuta. Sue commença doucement à s'étirer et c'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'elle venait de se réveiller dans les bras de Jack. Elle avait du bouger dans la nuit. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Il lui sourit.

**Jack** : Bonjour !

**Sue** : (gênée) Bonjour !

Elle s'écarta légèrement et doucement pour se retrouver aux côtés de Jack. Ils se regardèrent.

**Jack** : Bien dormi ?

Sue était embarrassée. Elle s'était endormie dans les bras de Jack et elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi.

**Sue** : Très bien.

Il lui sourit de plus belle.

**Jack** : Si j'avais su j'aurais du demander à Levy de me protéger de tes assauts nocturnes !

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Elle avait merveilleusement bien dormi et se réveiller dans les bras de Jack était très agréable.

Jack se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Elle n'avait vraiment ressentit cela avec un homme. Les matins avaient toujours été difficiles. Mais là, ce n'était pas vraiment un « matin ». Il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Jack avait tenu sa promesse et avait agit comme un vrai gentleman.

Jack revint avec le petit déjeuner et le planning de la journée. Dana avait affiché un planning sur la porte des chambres de chaque couple.

**Jack** : On a jusqu'à 10 heures avant de rejoindre les autres dans le parc. Et on a un programme chargé ! … Pendant que tu déjeunes, je vais aller prendre ma douche ! **Sue** : D'accord !

Jack se dirigeait vers la salle de bain quand il se tourna vers Sue, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

**Jack** : Tu devrais essayer de faire attention le soir.

**Sue** : De quoi tu parles ?

**Jack** : Tu ronfles tellement fort que j'ai cru que Levy et moi on allait devoir quitter la chambre !

Sue prit un oreiller et le lança dans la direction de Jack qui éclatait de rire.

**Bureau du FBI**

L'équipe, (Bobby, Myles, Demetrius, Tara et Lucy), poursuivait leurs recherches pour retrouver Jonathan Bergman. Ils s'inquiétaient aussi de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de leurs amis même s'ils savaient qu'ils auraient bien aimé être choisit pour l'infiltration. Des buffets à volonté, du champagne, tout pour ravir leurs sens.

Wallace rentra dans le bureau. Elle avait eu des nouvelles au sujet de l'avancement de l'enquête.

**Wallace** : J'ai des infos ! Selon mon indic, les agents Thomas et Hudson auraient retrouvé l'alliance d'Edouard Garvey couverte de sang.

**Tara** : Ils ont bien été tués là-bas alors !

**Wallace** : Pour le moment, les indices sont trop minces pour arriver à cette conclusion.

**Lucy** : On a des nouvelles de Sue et Jack ?

Wallace afficha un sourire plus que révélateur.

**Wallace** : Mon indic m'a affirmé que tout ce passait bien voire même très bien…mais ils n'ont pas encore fini de s'amuser !

Elle les regarda une dernière fois et sortit.

**Centre Dana et Dave**

Jack et Sue n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de retrouver l'arme des crimes et le temps passait très vite. Le planning que leur avait laissé Dana était très chargé pour ce deuxième jour.

Après le petit déjeuner, tous les couples étaient conviés à un exercice de « consolidation », et après, Sue et Jack devaient avoir une entrevue avec Dana et Dave. Pour le planning de l'après-midi, ils avaient un rendez-vous avec Linda, la thérapeute et enfin un exercice de sport avec Claudio, le coach.

**Dana** : Tout d'abord ! J'espère que vous avez passé une excellente nuit.

**Dave** : Chaque jour, nous ferons des exercices différents et évolutifs pour le bien-être de votre couple.

**Dana** : Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencés par des activités qui va être révélateur de la confiance que vous avez en votre partenaire.

Dana se leva et commença les explications pour le déroulement des entraînements.

**Dana** : Mesdames, vous allez vous mettre debout, les 2 pieds joints.

Les 4 femmes s'exécutèrent.

**Dave** : Maintenant, lorsque je vous le dirai, vous écarterez les bras et vous vous laisserez tomber en arrière.

**Dana** : Vous messieurs, vous rattraperez vos épouses avant qu'elles ne touchent le sol.

**Dave** : Bien sûr, vous devez vous présenter dos à vos maris mesdames ainsi, vous serez dépendantes de vos époux.

**Dana** : Bien entendu, nous inverserons les rôles.

**Dave** : Ainsi, le jeu aura été fait par tous.

**Dana** : Il est formellement interdit de bouger nos pieds pour vous rattraper mesdames sous peine de sanctions.

**Tatiana** : Quelles sanctions ?

**Dana** : Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous vous notons pour chaque exercice.

**Dave** : Plus vous avez de point négatif et plus vous devrez allez en thérapie avec Linda !

Sue se tourna en direction de Jack, se mit en position et ils commencèrent. Elle laissa son corps tomber en arrière. Jack la rattrapa. Ils intervertirent leur place et tout se passa très bien.

**Sue** : Je ne vois pas en quoi cet exercice est dur ?

**Jack** : Moi non plus !

C'était beaucoup plus laborieux pour les autres couples. Carolyn avait trop peur et n'osait pas se laisser tomber en arrière, Tatiana pensait que Timothée n'aurait pas assez de force pour la retenir tandis que Dorothée était sûre que Vince ne bougerait pas le petit doigt.

**Dana** : Cet exercice sert d'élément de test pour les prochaines épreuves.

**Dave** : Ceci montre votre niveau de confiance envers votre partenaire.

**Dana** : Cet exercice peut paraître anodin seulement certains couples ont parfois du mal à exprimer tous leurs émotions.

Après ces quelques mots, les 3 couples qui n'avaient pas réussi au préalable commencèrent à faire l'exercice avec plus de succès. Dave et Dana regardèrent l'évolution de l'exercice quand ils décidèrent de passer au suivant.

**Dana** : Très bien. Il est déjà l'heure de rejoindre les différents moniteurs pour les autres exercices, j'aimerai que les couples suivent leur planning et partent au endroit où est indiqué votre planning.

Chaque couple partit rejoindre les différents responsables qui les encadreraient pour les autres activités. Sue et Jack poursuivaient cette matinée avec Dana et Dave.

**Dana** : Vous avez été parfait lors de l'exercice précédent.

**Jack** : Ce n'était pas si difficile.

**Dave** : Mais comme vous avez pu le voir, certain couple ont perdu la confiance qu'ils avaient entre eux. Ceci est révélateur d'une carence dans le couple.

**Dana** : Mais ce n'était pas perceptible dans votre couple.

Dave et Dana s'assirent et invitèrent nos 2 agents à les imiter.

**Dave** : Très bien.

**Dana** : D'après votre dossier, les derniers événements qui ont perturbé votre couple ont été assez choquant.

**Dave** : Je sais que vous êtes ici pour redonner une chance à votre couple alors nous allons remonter dans le passé.

**Dana** : J'aimerai que vous vous souveniez de votre premier baiser. Celui qui a été le déclic, qui vous a fait comprendre que Sue pour vous (regardant Jack) et Jack pour vous (regardant Sue) était l'être avec qui vous êtes en sécurité.

**Dana** : La personne en qui vous avez confiance. Que quoi qu'il puisse se passé votre première pensée ira vers cette personne.

**Dana** : Je voudrais que vous vous souveniez des circonstances et surtout de ce que vous avez ressenti.

**Dave** : Et que vous remettiez la même passion pour vous remémorer les émotions ressenti ce jour-là.

**Dana** : Vous pouvez vous lever.

Jack et Sue se levèrent. Leurs regards en disaient long mais comment auraient-ils pu l'oublié ce jour. Ce jour où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la tout première fois.

_Flash-back_

_**Bureau de Calanan et Merced.**_

_Sue est en train de télécharger les dossiers de l'ordinateur de Janice quand Jack la surprend. Il lui fait signe de partir car quelqu'un arrive. Elle range les disquettes et éteint l'ordinateur. Ils s'approchent de la porte mais Janice est trop proche pour qu'ils s'échappent par la porte._

_Ils sont coincés et aucun endroit où se cacher. C'est alors qu'ils se fixent comment faire, s'ils sont découverts l'enquête est compromise, Myles compte sur eux pour aider sa soeur. Jack prend alors Sue par la taille. Il approche ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrasse._

_Sur le moment Sue est surprise mais ce baiser est si tendre qu'elle ne peut qu'y répondre. Elle commence par rapprocher ses mains du visage de Jack pour lui caresser la joue. Elle dépose sa main sur son torse alors que le baiser se fait de plus en plus tendre._

_Jack remonte lentement sa main vers la hanche de Sue pour continuer lentement sa course jusqu'à sa joue. Le baiser est des plus sensuel quand la lumière s'allume._

_Fin du flash-back_

Sue et Jack devaient jouer leur rôle avant d'être démasqué. Encore un baiser pour le travail pourtant, celui qu'il avait échangé lors du repas en l'honneur de Lucy et Dylan était des plus sincères et des plus romantiques. Et puis depuis, il en avait eu d'autres, tous différents mais ils n'oublieraient jamais leurs « premiers » baisers.

Jack enlaça Sue et la serra contre lui. Sue était surprise de la tournure de la situation. Jack l'a regarda, elle avait compris, elle devait elle aussi jouer le jeu. On les observait et ils devaient jouer les couples en pleine réconciliation.

Sue se blotti dans les bras de Jack. Elle savait pourtant que c'était pour le bien de la mission mais les battements de son cœur s'accentuèrent. Jack se tenait de plus en plus près d'elle. Leurs regards ne pouvaient pas faire semblant. Ce que Sue voyait dans les yeux de Jack lui rappela tous les moments passés auprès de lui.

Jack approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de Sue. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir la respiration de Jack effleurer son visage ce qui amplifia les battements de son cœur. Elle ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les 2 au monde.

Jack déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sue auquel elle répondit immédiatement. Ils ne se détachèrent pas, les mains de Sue se blottirent contre le torse de Jack et elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Leur baiser se faisait de plus en plus sensuel. Sue passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Jack tandis qu'il parcourait le corps de Sue de ses mains.

Ils auraient voulu que le temps s'arrête pour savourer chaque seconde. Dana et Dave, spectateurs de la scène, pouvaient ressentir la passion qui se dégageait de ces 2 êtres blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Quand Sue et Jack se détachèrent, ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux avant que Dave et Dana ne prirent la parole, ils avaient été émerveillés par ce baiser.

**Dana** : Voilà un couple qui veut repartir de zéro !

**Dave** : C'est magnifique, vous dégagez une osmose qui empli cet endroit.

Sue et Jack se sentirent mal à l'aise. Ce baiser avait été des plus tendres et pourtant, ils auraient voulu que cela se passe pour une autre occasion, rien que pour eux 2. Mais peut-être que si ils n'avaient été que tout les deux, cela se serait terminé comme la dernière fois. Sue devait oublier ses peurs pour que leur couple aille de l'avant.

Alors que Dave allait prendre la parole pour exprimer sa joie de voir un couple aussi près de la réconciliation, Michael au loin lui fit signe.

**Michael** : Vous avez un appel « urgent ».

**Dave** : (à Sue et Jack) Pardonnez-moi.

Dana voyant que ce couple n'avait pas besoin d'un autre conseil leur suggéra de se promener dans le parc pour continuer l'exercice.

Sue avait suivi Dave du regard et essayait de lire sur ses lèvres. C'était peut-être une chance à saisir pour eux d'avoir des informations sur leur affaire. Ils ne devaient pas oublier leur objectif.

**Sue** : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il dit, il est trop loin.

**Jack** : On va s'approcher discrètement.

Dave était entré dans son bureau. Il était en pleine discussion. Sue cherchait un endroit où elle pourrait voir Dave parlé au téléphone sans être gênée tandis que Jack regardait aux alentours pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas surveillés.

Jack se plaça devant Sue pendant qu'elle regardait par-dessus son épaule pour lire sur les lèvres de Dave. L'endroit était parfait, ils voyaient tous ce qui se passait aux alentours et Sue avait une vue directe sur le bureau.

Ils ne devaient pas mettre en péril leur couverture. Jack prit les mains de Sue dans les siennes et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle le regarda rapidement.

**Jack : **Il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons alors faisons comme si nous nous étions éclipser pour flirter.

Il lui sourit. Elle reporta son attention sur Dave.

**Sue** : Dave parle d'une cargaison devant arriver à la gare cet après-midi.

**Jack** : Tu sais quoi exactement ?

**Sue** : Il parle de…c'est difficile il n'arrête pas de bouger.

**Jack** : Prends ton temps, je surveille.

Jack passa ses mains autour de la taille de Sue et regarda discrètement autour de lui.

**Sue** : Il dit que si jamais le colis n'arrive pas, une cassette pourrait être envoyé à la presse,…. où l'on verrait Graham en charmante compagnie…. Le prix doublera si tout n'arrive pas dans les délais. Il parle aussi de…

Sue n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Jack la serra contre lui. Et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle fut tout d'abord surprise mais elle comprit que cela devait être parce que quelqu'un se trouvait là, comme dans le cabanon. Elle noua ses bras autour du cou de Jack et se serra d'avantage contre lui, tout en essayant de garder un œil sur Dave mais il avait disparut.

De toute manière, elle n'aurait pas pu se concentrer plus longtemps car les baisers que lui donnait Jack étaient esquis. Elle était parcourut de frissons. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Jack. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant, ni été dans cet état dans les bras d'un homme.

Après quelques minutes, ils se détachèrent. Jack planta son regarda dans celui de Sue pour savoir si ce qu'il venait de faire ne l'avait pas trop déstabilisé. Elle lui sourit timidement mais ce qu'il vit dans le regard de Sue le rassura.

**Jack** : Le jardinier a un œil sur nous. On devrait y aller.

**Sue** : D'accord.

**Jack** : (S'éloignant de la fenêtre du bureau) C'était quoi la dernière phrase de Dave au téléphone ?

**Sue** : Il a dit que le sénateur Richmond serait sûrement content de savoir qui à commanditer le meurtre de sa fille et de son gendre.

Sue et Jack devaient prévenir l'équipe de ce qui se tramait. Jack avait une idée seulement s'ils se faisaient prendre ils auraient de grave problème. L'équipe devait arriver lors de la transaction pour cesser le manège de Dana et Dave.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu loin dans le parc.

**Jack** : Dave et Dana ont un téléphone dans leur bureau, on pourrait l'utiliser pour joindre les autres.

**Sue** : C'est risqué mais on n'a plus trop le choix. Le problème c'est qu'on doit aller à la thérapie avec Linda dans 5 minutes.

**Jack** : Alors Johanna doit les prévenir.

**Sue** : Mais comment ?

Dans un couloir non loin d'eux, Claudio venait de finir sa séance avec Tatiana et Timothée quand il aperçu notre couple d'enquêteur en pleine discussion.

Il ne voulait pas trop se frotter à Jack depuis l'événement de la veille. Jack n'avait pas fait de rapport auprès de Dana ou Dave mais il aurait pu perdre son poste.

Jack et Sue virent Claudio qui tentait de passer incognito c'est alors qu'ils se regardèrent. La même idée venait de leur traversée l'esprit. Claudio ne pourrait pas refuser. Claudio allait faire demi-tour quand Jack l'interpella.

**Jack** : Claudio ! Claudio !

Claudio essaya de faire comme si il n'avait rien entendu mais Levy le rattrapa et le stoppa net dans sa fuite. Une fois rejoint par Sue et Jack, il ne pouvait plus les éviter.

**Jack** : Alors Claudio, on a l'impression que vous nous évitez mon épouse et moi ?

**Claudio** : (gêné) Pas du tout ! J'avais cru voir quelqu'un que je connaissais.

**Sue** : Dites-nous Claudio, vous avez remarquez que Jack et moi n'avons rien dis à Dana et Dave au sujet de l'incident d'hier soir.

**Jack** : Oui, un incident qui pourrait vous causer beaucoup d'ennui.

Claudio était piégé. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas s'approcher de cette femme et de la laisser avec son mari au lieu d'essayer de la séduire.

**Claudio** : Bon, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

**Salle de Thérapie du centre avec Linda.**

Sue et Jack se questionnaient du regard. Qu'allait demander Linda ? Ils ont eu droit tout à l'heure à la scène de leur premier baiser et maintenant ? Sue cherchait Levy du regard, elle espérait que la mission qu'il lui avait confiée allait bien se passer.

Jack lui prit la main et lui sourit, il était toujours là pour la soutenir. Elle devait avouer que depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'être en sa compagnie, elle ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs qu'à ses côtés. Jack la contemplait quand Linda arriva.

**Linda** : Bien, nous allons continuer la thérapie là où nous nous sommes arrêtez la dernière fois.

Nos 2 agents étaient assez embêtez. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de problème entre eux. Ils auraient préféré fouiner dans le coin pour trouver des preuves.

**Linda** : Sue, j'aimerais que vous me parliez de Jack.

**Sue** : De Jack…?

**Linda** : Oui…Qu'est-ce que vous éprouvez pour lui aujourd'hui ?

Sue regarda Jack dans les yeux.

**Sue** : Et bien…

Silence. Jack et Sue ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux.

**Linda** : Je voudrais savoir comment vous le voyez aujourd'hui depuis l'incident qui vous a fait venir ici.

Sue regarda Linda. Un court instant, elle avait qu'elle parlait du soir où elle avait repoussé Jack. Mais la mission lui revint tout de suite à l'esprit. Elle était au centre car Jack l'avait trompé.

**Sue** : Il est toujours là quand j'ai besoin de lui, il sait être drôle et me faire oublier mes soucis. Il est comme…comme un élément indispensable de ma vie.

Les mots de Sue sortaient naturellement. Ce n'était ni ce qu'ils avaient appris, ni un mensonge pour cacher leur identité. Elle ne pouvait inventer les mots qui venaient de son cœur.

**Linda : **Même après ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sue regarda Jack.

**Sue : **Je… je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir.

Jack n'avait pas quitté Sue des yeux. Cette femme n'allait jamais cesser de l'étonner.

**Linda** : Est-ce que vous dites tout ce qui vous gêne à Jack, avez-vous assez confiance en vous pour lui parler de vos peurs ? De ce que vous avez ressentit à ce moment-là !

Sue resta silencieuse. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit à Jack. Elle l'avait repoussé lorsqu'il était à son appartement et elle n'avait pas donné une seule explication à Jack.

**Jack** : (à Sue) Peut-être que tu n'es pas encore prête ? Je peux attendre.

**Linda** : Seulement, vous ne pourrez rien construire de durable si vous attendez indéfiniment. Je comprends que parfois l'un des conjoint est des craintes seulement l'attente ne règlera rien.

Sue fixa Jack, elle ne pouvait se mentir à elle-même davantage.

**Dans le centre, près des cuisines**

Sue et Jack avaient « demandé » à Claudio de transmettre un message pour eux à Johanna. Ils leur avaient dit que Levy l'accompagnerait pour avoir la réponse le plus tôt possible. C'était surtout pour ne pas qu'il le lise à la place de Johanna le mot.

Tous ces mystères avaient attisé la curiosité de Claudio, seulement Levy l'escortait et il savait que ce chien se ferait un plaisir de le mordre s'il tentait de lire le message.

Johanna était en train de faire la liste des menus pour le jour suivant quand elle aperçu Claudio et Levy.

**Johanna** : (amusée) Tu t'es fait un nouveau copain ?

**Claudio** : Très drôle ! J'ai un message de la part des proprios de ce clébard pour toi et comme ils veulent une réponse rapide, ils veulent que ce soit leur chien qui s'en charge.

Claudio tendit le message à sa collègue. Elle le lut avec attention et prit un autre papier où elle écrivit la réponse.

**Claudio** : C'était pour quoi ?

**Johanna** : Juste une demande pour que le repas ne comporte pas trop de sel !

Claudio ne croyait qu'à moitié Johanna seulement il ne voulait plus avoir de problème avec ce couple. Le regard que lui avait lancé Jack la veille avait refroidit ses ardeurs et s'il s'approchait de Sue il savait qu'il aurait des ennuis. Johanna attacha le mot au collier de Levy qui partit comme une flèche rapporté le billet.

Alors que Claudio regagnait son atelier où l'attendait Vince et Dorothée, Johanna partit à l'écart et sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche.

**Salle de Thérapie du centre avec Linda.**

Linda avait raison, Sue devait être honnête avec elle-même mais surtout avec Jack. Il était présent pour elle aujourd'hui mais elle devait lui dire la vérité. La chose qui la terrifiait, qui l'avait empêché de parler à Jack.

Sue se tourna vers Jack. Son regard semblait si sincère. Jack comprit qu'elle ne jouait plus la comédie.

**Sue : **J'ai peur de te perdre, …que tu partes avec une autre quand tu réaliseras que tu ne tiens qu'à moi que parce que tu as pitié de moi ! Et c'est ce qui a faillit se passer.

Sue marqua une pause, baissa les yeux, inspira et releva les yeux vers Jack. Elle devait continuer.

**Sue : **J'ai connu très peu d'hommes avant… toi et… ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé très bien… j'ai réalisé trop tard qu'ils étaient avec moi parce que j'étais comme une bête curieuse et qu'une fois que je m'attachais à eux ils réalisaient qu'ils ne tenaient pas ou plus assez à moi pour rester.

**Jack** : Sue…

**Sue : **J'ai cru qu'en t'épousant mes peurs s'envoleraient… mais depuis cet « incident », elles n'ont fait que grandir.

C'était assez compliqué pour Sue de rester dans leur « mission ». Ses émotions se mélangeaient à leur histoire.

**Sue** : Je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau de cette manière encore…. Parce que je tiens beaucoup trop à toi…. Je ne veux plus… que toi, celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance me trahisse et m'abandonne comme les autres l'ont déjà fait. Je ne le supporterais pas cette fois-ci. Si jamais tu me faisais cela je crois que jamais plus je ne pourrais aimer dans ma vie.

L'émotion était trop importante pour que Sue retienne ses larmes. Elles commencèrent à se dessiner sur ses joues quand Jack passa son pouce pour les sécher comme effacer ses craintes et lui prit la main.

Il planta son regarda dans celui de Sue. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il l'avait gêné la dernière fois. Elle avait eu peur d'être à nouveau rejeté après avoir autant partagé.

**Jack** : Sue…lorsque je t'ai dit que je tenais à toi,…

Il ne fallait pas qu'il oubli leur couverture.

**Jack : **Lorsque j'ai prononcé mes vœux… ce n'était pas une parole en l'air, par pitié ou quelque chose de semblable. Je suis heureux que tu fasses partit de ma vie.

Il baissa un instant lui aussi les yeux puis les releva vers elle.

**Jack : **J'ai commis une erreur… mais je me suis rendue compte d'une chose…. C'est que… Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé et que tu étais à mes côtés…dans mes bras j'ai souhaité vivre ça tous les autres jours de ma vie.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si stupide de penser que Jack ne la voyait que comme un objet auquel on prend soin par charité mais elle avait tellement donné pour s'apercevoir qu'en faites, la personne à qui elle donnait son amour ne l'aimait pas pour elle mais seulement en apparence.

Elle baissa les yeux mais Jack lui mit la main sous le menton pour lui faire lever les yeux vers lui. Il n'était plus question de mission à cet instant.

**Jack** : Sue, si je t'aime c'est parce que tu es toi ! Tu es indépendante, courageuse, tu as a la tête sur les épaule et surtout incroyablement belle et séduisante. Tu es la première femme qui entre dans ma vie et qui me rend heureux de cette manière. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré ma vie n'aurait pas été aussi merveilleuse. La bague que tu portes au doigt n'est qu'un objet pour montrer aux autres mon amour mais…il faut que tu saches que même si tu ne la portais pas je ne pourrais pas cesser de t'aimer.

Sue et Jack se regardèrent avec une telle tendresse que Linda se sentait gênée de la situation dont elle se trouvait. Elle ne voulait pas rompre le charme qui s'était installé mais la séance arrivait à son terme.

**Linda** : Je suis ravie que vous ayez parlés ainsi. J'aimerai que vous réfléchissiez pour notre prochaine séance à l'avenir que vous envisagez tous les 2.

Sue et Jack ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux et avaient presque ignoré ce que venait de leur dire Linda. Cette thérapie avait dévoilé le côté tourmenté que Sue cachait. Elle avait enfin réussi à extérioriser sa plus grande inquiétude : perdre Jack.

Jack savait maintenant se qui avait fait fuir Sue la veille de leur départ pour le centre. Il avait été franc et espérait que Sue le remarquerait pour lui faire confiance dans l'avenir.

Linda avait laissé nos 2 agents pour rejoindre le couple suivant. Jack et Sue commencèrent à marcher dans le parc. Sue prit la main de Jack et se serra contre lui. Comme pour vérifier qu'il était toujours aurpès d'elle.

Jack attendait cette complicité pour passer son bras autour du cou de Sue. Comme si il avait entendu ce dont elle avait envie, il la serra contre lui. Puis il se tourna vers elle.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Leurs regards étaient pleins de tendresses et de promesses et ce que Sue vit dans le regard de Jack la rassura. Il n'y avait plus besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Jack posa la main derrière la tête de Sue et la serra contre lui.

**Bureau du FBI.**

**Wallace** : L'indic qui se trouve dans le centre m'a dit qu'un coup allait se faire cet après-midi.

**Bobby** : Il sait de quoi il s'agit ?

**Wallace** : D'après les informations que les agents Thomas et Hudson ont récoltées, il semblerait que ce soit l'avance du sénateur au centre.

**Myles** : Encore des heures supplémentaires !

**Lucy** : Et comment vont Sue et Jack ?

**Wallace** : (D'un air amusé) Ils se débrouillent mieux que je ne pourrais l'espérer.

**Gare, heure de pointe dans l'après-midi.**

L'équipe avait posté des agents en civil dans le hall de la gare. Demetrius et Myles attendaient dans un coin près de la salle des casiers. Une équipe d'intervention attendait à passer à l'assaut.

Un homme correspondant au portrait de Michael, le jardiner du centre, arriva dans la gare. Il s'avançait prudemment vers les casiers. Il scrutait autour de lui pour voir s'il n'était pas suivi.

**Wallace** : Vous attendez mon signal avant de passer à l'action.

**Equipe** **1** : Reçu !

**Dem** et **Myles** : Ok !

L'homme s'avança et ouvrit le casier dont l'indic avait donné le numéro. Il y sortit une mallette qui semblait lourde. Il ferma le casier et posa la mallette sur le sol. Il commença à l'ouvrir quand Wallace donna le signal de l'assaut.

Les 2 équipes arrivèrent au pas de charge en direction de Michael qui était apeuré. Il ne tenta même pas de s'enfuir, il savait qu'il était pris au piège. Il avait été pris la main dans le sac.

**Centre Dana et Dave.**

Après la séance de thérapie, Sue et Jack se sentaient soulagés d'avoir pu parler aussi librement. Ils sentaient les tensions entre eux dissipées. Levy arriva avec le mot de Johanna autour du cou.

Sue prit e message et le tendit à Jack. Sue caressa son chien pour le féliciter de la réussite de sa mission. Jack lit alors le mot.

**Jack** : « Je vais joindre l'équipe pour les prévenir de ce qui se passe, il devrait arriver ici dès qu'ils en seront un peu plus ».

**Sue** : On dirait que tout ça commence à avancer. Nous avons encore le temps de rechercher l'arme du crime. Nous n'avons toujours pas mis la main dessus.

Dana s'approcha d'eux. Jack fit signe à Sue. Elle arriva en souriant.

**Dana : **Je n'ai entendu que des compliments à votre sujet. Notre équipe est très contente de vous et me dit que vous faite de très gros progrès. J'en suis heureuse…. Pour vous.

Jack prit Sue par la taille.

**Jack : **Nous aussi… et nous devons avoué (regardant Sue) que votre équipe fait du très bon travail et nous as beaucoup aidé.

**Sue : **mais je crois qu'il nous reste du chemin à faire.

**Dana : **Vous avez raison mais vous avez fait le plus gros du chemin.

Jack et Sue lui sourirent.

**Dana : **Et bien je vais vous laisser aller vous préparer pour le repas de ce soir ! Nous vous avons fait porter tout ce qu'il faut dans votre chambre.

Elle leur sourit et s'en alla.

**Chambre de Sue et Jack.**

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre complètement aménagée. Il y avait des bougies un peu partout et un parfum s'était diffusé dans celle-ci. Jack et Sue hésitèrent à rentrer de peur de voir la suite.

Jack ferma la porte tendit que Sue se risqua à avancer un plus dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée de leur chambre et éclata légèrement de rire. Jack la regarda. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un immense sourire.

Jack la rejoignît et regarda ce qui l'amusait autant. Sur leur lit, était éparpillé un peu partout des pétales roses et une boite avec un nœud cadeau était posé. Sue se tourna vers Jack.

**Sue : **Ils ont sortit le grand jeu !

Ils s'approchèrent du lit. Jack prit la carte qui se trouvait sur la boîte tandis que Sue l'ouvrit. Jack lu la carte tout haut. Sue le regarda.

**Jack : **« Pour vous féliciter de votre très bon travail et vous aider dans votre réconciliation. »

Jack regarda Sue. Elle ouvrit un peu la boîte. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle sortit ce qui se trouvait dedans. Un déshabillé noir. Elle le leva légèrement devant elle. Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Jack.

**Jack : **Très charmante attention !

Elle le regarda. C'était bien un homme.

**Jack : **Tu pourrais peut-être l'essayer ? (Petite sourire)

Sue le regarda avec un sourire.

**Jack : **Oui… pour dire que nous avons fait des efforts !

Il voulait jouer à ça.

**Sue : **Peut-être… mais tu n'en verra pas la couleur.

Jack la regarda amusé.

**Jack : **Et pourquoi ? Je suis ton mari après tout !

**Sue : **Un mari qui m'a trompé, je te le rappelle….(rangeant le déshabillé) alors il restera dans la boîte.

Jack sourit.

**Jack : **Tu veux vraiment me punir ?!

Sue sourit de plus belle et ferma la boite. Elle se tourna vers Jack.

**Sue : **Tu devrais aller prendre une douche froide ?!

Jack s'approcha doucement de Sue et la prit dans ses bras.

**Jack : **Et laisser ma tendre épouse.

Sue sourit et posa ses mains sur le torse de Jack. Puis elle s'échappa de son étreinte.

**Sue : **Très bien alors je prends la place !

Jack ferma un instant les yeux. Cette femme allait le rendre dingue. Sue entra dans la salle de bain.

**½ heure plus tard**

Sue se rendit compte qu'elle avait totalement oublié de prendre ses affaires en entrant de la salle de bain. Trop pressée d'échapper à Jack. Elle s'était enroulé dans une serviette qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou et avait coiffé ses cheveux mouillés.

Comment allait-elle faire ? Jack devait sûrement être dans la pièce et hors de question qu'elle se retrouve face à lui dans cette tenue. Mais il allait bien falloir qu'elle aille chercher ces affaires.

Elle décida d'ouvrir la porte et de regarder si Jack était là. Elle passa sa tête et vit la chambre vide. Il fallait qu'elle soit rapide. Elle se faufila dans la chambre vers la commode. C'est toujours dans ces moments, que l'on ne trouve pas ce que l'on veut.

Jack fit son entrée. Sue se redressa et se retrouva face à Jack. Elle noua ses bras devant elle et tira légèrement sur sa serviette pour essayer de l'agrandir un peu plus mais sans succès.

Jack ne put empêcher son regard de parcourir Sue. Elle était encore légèrement humide et… le parfum de son shampoing avait flotté jusqu'à lui. Il remarqua que Sue avait baissé les yeux et rougit.

**Jack : **Je suis désolé. Je pensais que tu étais encore dans la salle de bain.

Elle lui sourit légèrement. La situation était un peu tendue. Jack sourit.

**Jack : **Tu sais que la dernière fois que je t'ai retrouvé dans ce genre de « tenue »…. Tu venais de prendre ton bain avec Levy !

Sue sourit à ce souvenir. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce jour là. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait chez elle et Levy avait sauté dans le bain pour la prévenir qu'on sonnait à la porte.

**Sue : **Je ne prenais pas mon bain avec Levy… il a sauté pour me prévenir qu'on sonnait à la porte.

**Jack : **(sourire) Bien sûr !

Jack la taquinait. Sue essayait plus ou moins bien de tenir en place cette serviette.

**Sue : **Je suis étonnée que tu te rappelles de autant de chose.

Il la regarda. Il avait tout gravé d'elle dans sa mémoire. Son sourire, sa façon dont elle était rentrée dans son bureau, cette moue qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était gênée. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

**Jack : **Je me souviens de beaucoup chose à votre sujet Mme Hudson !

L'erreur n'était même pas apparut à notre couple.

**Sue : **Ah oui ! Et quel genre de chose ?

Jack s'approcha encore. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Sue. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la situation. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du aller aussi loin ? Et pourtant, elle était confiante.

Il approcha son visage et inspira légèrement.

**Jack : **Tu utilises le même bain-douche que lors de notre rencontre dans ton appartement.

Sue fut étonné. C'était vrai. Il se rappelait de ça. Jack regardait intensément Sue. Cet homme l'étonnait de plus en plus et cela ne faisait que renforcer la confiance qu'elle lui portait. Même si ces peurs étaient toujours présentes, elle allait aller outre.

Pour une fois, elle allait écouter autre chose que ses peurs. Jack le méritait.

**Sue : **Tu es très observateur ?!

**Jack : **Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de toi !

Elle lui sourit. Elle fit les derniers petits centimètres qui les séparaient. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Jack et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle approcha son visage, lentement vers le sien et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ce baiser, venant se Sue signifiait énormément pour tout les deux. Surtout après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était le signe, qu'ensemble, leur relation allait pouvoir être plus « proche ».

Ils continuèrent le baiser. Jack enlaça Sue et caressa doucement son dos tandis qu'elle se serrait d'avantage contre lui. La serviette bougea légèrement. Elle n'allait pas longtemps tenir en place mais apparemment cela n'avait pas l'air de gêné nos amoureux.

Jack se détacha à regret et très lentement de Sue, tout en la gardant dans ses bras. Il posa sa main sur sa joue.

**Jack : **Je crois que nous devrions nous arrêter là car sinon je crois que ma réputation de parfait gentleman ne va pas durer longtemps.

Sue sourit légèrement.

**Jack : **Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas…

Il caressa sa joue.

**Jack : **C'est que je veux que tout soit parfait… et je ne pense pas que cela soit l'endroit et le moment idéal.

Jack avait raison. Ils avaient une mission. Il leva son visage vers le sien.

**Jack : **Mais ce n'est que partie remise.

Il l'embrassa. Puis ils se détachèrent. Sue rajusta sa serviette avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre ou ne tombe. Elle prit ses affaires et retourna dans la salle de bain. Jack la regarda partir avec un grand sourire. Il n'avait jamais été à ce point heureux avec une femme.

**Soirée**

Après le dîner, Sue, Jack et Levy s'enfoncèrent dans le bois. Ils arrivent près d'une cabane isolée.

**Sue** : Je ne me souviens pas que Johanna nous ait parlé de cet endroit ?

**Jack** : On va faire un tour pour voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

Nos 3 agents du FBI s'engouffrèrent dans la cabane épiez par 2 ombres qui avaient observé la scène.

L'intérieur de la cabane était couverte de trace de pas, comme beaucoup fréquenté. L'attention des agents fut attirer des traces suspectes en forme de carré.

**Jack** : On dirait qu'il y a une trappe en dessous.

Jack se baissa et tira sur une poignée qui était sur le sol. Un passage s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une fosse. Une petite voix se fit entendre quand la lumière commença à pénétrer dans la fosse.

**Voix** : Je veux à manger.

**Jack** : Qui est là ?

Sue le regarda et il lui signa qu'une voix venait de s'adresser à eux.

Une personne sortit de la pénombre du trou et s'approcha de l'ouverture. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année apparu, il semblait affaibli et avait l'air là depuis un long moment.

**Homme** : Je suis Jonathan Bergman.

Jack aida l'homme à sortir du trou. Il était amaigri et se tenait à peine debout. Il avoua aux 2 agents qu'il était un rabatteur pour le centre. Il trouvait des couples en difficulté et les inscrivait au centre.

Avec le temps, il commençait à en avoir assez de voir cette mascarade et voulait quitter Dana et Dave. Il devait faire un dernier couple quand il se lia d'amitié avec Edouard Garvey, le gendre du sénateur Richmond. Il lui avait expliqué toute la vérité mais Edouard avait décidé de faire arrêter toute la bande. Jonathan expliqua qu'Edouard avait trouvé des éléments qui impliquaient le sénateur Graham dans une magouille pour une place au Congrès. Seulement, lui et Eléonore n'avaient pas eu le temps de quitter le centre qu'ils s'étaient fait tuer.

Dana et Dave ont alors volé les plans et font chanter le sénateur. Il allait aller à la police quand Michael et Dave l'ont enfermé dans cet endroit.

Soudain, Levy se mit à grogner. La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit. Dana et Dave se tenaient devant eux. Dana brandissait une arme et affichait un sourire moqueur.

**Dave** : Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que vous puissiez être de la police.

**Dana** : Vous sembliez si bien assortit.

**Dana** : Cependant, vous avez fait le mauvais choix en allant par ici.

**Dave** : Mettez-vous contre le mur.

Jack et Sue s'exécutèrent. Ils savaient que l'équipe n'allait pas tarder seulement ils ne savaient pas quand. Dana et Dave pourraient très bien les tuer avant.

Levy continuait à grogner et à montrer ses crocs. Dana se sentant menacer lança un bâton à Levy pour le frapper. Levy esquiva le branchage et empoigna fermement le bras de Dana qui lâcha son arme sous la pression de la mâchoire du chien.

Tout s'accéléra. Jack et Dave s'empressèrent d'attraper l'arme le premier. Une bagarre s'engagea entre les 2 hommes tandis que Dana essayait de se débarrasser de l'emprise de Levy.

Les 2 hommes se tenaient mutuellement. L'arme arriva entre les mains de Dave mais Jack continuait à se débattre. Ils tombèrent au sol mais la bagarre était toujours aussi acharnée. Sue était impuissante face à ce qui se passait.

En voulant se protéger des attaques de Levy, Dana se cogna contre une planche et s'écroula. Sue s'approcha de Levy et le retint par le collier. Dana allait se lever pour riposter quand Sue la regarda.

**Sue** : Si j'étais vous, je ne bougerais pas le petit doigt.

Dana baissa la tête en signe de résignation quand un coup de feu retentit. Il venait de la bagarre où se trouvaient Jack et Dave. Le regard de Dana se alla dans la direction du combat.

Le cœur de Sue se mit à battre la chamade. Sue regarda en direction de Jack qui était couché à terre. Dave se releva, du sang coulait sur le sol. Il s'approcha de Dana quand après quelques pas, il tituba et s'écroula sur le sol. Jack se leva à son tour, il tenait l'arme.

L'équipe arriva sur place. Le coup de feu les avait orienté. Johanna les accompagnait, elle portait un brassard de police. Tous arrivèrent et prirent en charge les différents couples qui faisaient leur exercice avec les moniteurs.

Jack et Sue regardèrent autour d'eux. Dana avait disparu comme volatilisée. Dave était toujours vivant mais grièvement blessé. Il allait être conduit à l'hôpital pour se faire soigner.

Dans le centre, les autres couples apprirent que Dana et Dave étaient des escrocs. Ils furent regroupés près de la fontaine pour prendre leur déposition quand Sue et Jack arrivèrent.

**Vince** : Alors comme ça vous êtes du FBI ?

**Sue** : Oui ! On ne voulait pas vous mentir mais on devait faire notre travail.

**Dorothée** : On comprend. Mais si un jour vous passez dans le Nevada venez nous rendre visite.

**Sue** : On n'y pensera ! Merci

Leurs 2 nouveaux amis les quittèrent quand Linda s'approcha d'eux à son tour. Elle avait sentit dès le départ que quelque chose d'étrange liait Sue et Jack et elle ne s'était pas trompée.

**Linda** : Je suis étonnée de voir que vous m'avez aussi bien fait marché.

**Jack** : (gêné) C'est le boulot !

**Linda** : En tout cas, n'oubliez pas mes conseils si vous envisagez une relation plus sérieuse.

Sue et Jack se regardèrent. Linda n'avait pas eu tort quand elle avait dit qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

**Dans le hall d'entrée du centre.**

Sue et Jack avaient rangé leurs affaires dans le coffre de la voiture alors qu'ils étaient attendu par Tara et Bobby pour rejoindre le bureau.

**Tara** : Alors, comment était ce séjour au frais du FBI ?

**Bobby** : Je suis sûr qu'ils ont pris des repas aux chandelles avec du caviar !

Jack regarda Sue. Si seulement ils savaient !

**Jack** : En tout cas vous avez dû bien rire quand vous avez envoyé la carte avec le champagne.

**Tara** : Ce n'était pas notre idée.

**Sue** : Et c'était celle de qui ?

**Bobby** : Wallace ! Elle nous a juste dit de remplir la carte et elle l'a expédiée au centre.

Jack savait que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, elle avait eu une tête un peu trop ravie. Néanmoins, il devait avouer qu'elle avait choisi du bon champagne.

**Tara** : Et comment vous avez fait pour les différents exercices ?

Jack et Sue se regardèrent. Comment leur expliquer qu'ils faisaient semblant sans vraiment l'être. C'était perdu d'avance. Jack décida de changer de sujet.

**Jack** : Et pour ton histoire avec ton voisin ?

**Sue** : Oui ! Comment t'es-tu débrouillé ?

**Tara** : Et bien, je suis allée le voir, un gentil garçon. Il a décidé d'aller dans un centre du sommeil pour savoir comment faire pour régler son problème de somnambulisme.

**Sue** : C'est bien pour toi !

**Bobby** : En parlant de nuit, comment vous avez fait pour dormir ? On a vu qu'un seul lit là-haut.

**Tara** : C'est vrai ça !

Sue sentit le rouge monter à ses joues. Ils avaient passé la nuit côte à côte et ils s'étaient réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jack l'a regarda, ils comprirent que ces 2 là n'abandonnerais pas avant d'avoir eu une réponse. Pour éviter de se trahir, ils préférèrent s'éclipser et rejoindre leur voiture.

Tara et Bobby sourirent en voyant leurs deux amis s'éclipser.

**Au bureau**

L'équipe se retrouva au complet afin de faire le point sur l'enquête.

**Demetrius** : (A Sue et Jack) Pendant que vous la couliez douce dans le centre, nous avons arrêtez Michael alors qu'il essayait de s'emparer du contenu de la mallette à la gare.

**Myles** : Après son arrestation, notre cher jardinier est devenu très bavard.

**Demetrius** : Surtout quand on lui a parlé d'homicide et de séquestration.

**Jack** : Dans le centre, après l'arrivée de Tara et Bobby, des cassettes vidéos montrant le sénateur Graham avec sa maîtresse et plusieurs autres où il donne de l'argent à Dave au sujet de « services rendus » ont été retrouvés.

**Sue** : D'après l'agent Johanna Hopkins, l'indic qui travaillait au centre, Dana et Dave avait plusieurs cassettes où le sénateur demandait que l'on élimine son rival, le sénateur Richmond. Et sur une où il commandite l'assassinat de la fille et le gendre du sénateur.

**Lucy** : Ce type est vraiment un porc ! Il a tué des gens innocents dans le seul but d'avoir une place au Congrès.

**Myles** : Il aurait au moins une belle place en prison !

**Demetrius** : Dave est sortit de l'hôpital. Il a été transféré dans l'Utah pour être jugé. Il va sans doute y avoir cumul des peines pour ce qu'il a fait.

**Sue** : Et pour Dana ?

**Bobby** : Les équipes ne l'ont pas retrouvé malgré les traces de sang. Elle s'est comme évaporée.

**Tara** : D'après les scientifiques, les traces s'arrêteraient près d'une rivière mais plus loin, il y a une cascade et ils ne pensent pas la retrouvée en vie.

Wallace entra dans le bureau.

**Wallace** : Je viens de parler avec le sénateur Richmond, il vous remercie d'avoir arrêter les meurtriers de sa fille et de son mari. Le sénateur Graham a été arrêté cet après-midi à sa sortie d'une réunion. Il a avoué tous ce qu'il lui avait été reproché et ne sortira pas avant bien longtemps. En tout cas, je vous félicite.

**Myles** : Nous avons fait que notre travail ! En tant qu'élément du FBI…

**Wallace** : En attendant, agent Leland, vous devriez peut-être finir de taper vos rapports au lieu de fanfaronner.

Tous essayèrent de ne pas rire quand Wallace se tourna vers eux.

**Wallace** : Je ne disais pas cela uniquement pour l'agent Leland. Je crois que certains rapports ne sont toujours pas arrivés sur mon bureau. (Se tournant vers Sue et Jack) Agent Thomas et Hudson je vous donne vous soirée. Je vous verrai demain. Après tout, vous avez du faire beaucoup pour le bien de cette mission comme l'exercice avec Dana et Dave dans le parc.

**Jack** : Vous…

**Wallace** : Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai des indics dans ce centre.

Wallace quitta le bureau le sourire aux lèvres.

**Bobby** : De quoi elle parle l'enflammé ?

**Jack** : (gêne) Je ne crois pas que ça vous intéresserait ?

**Lucy** : (A Sue) Et en quoi consistait cet exercice ?

**Sue** : (gênée) Rien de très passionnant !

**Demetrius** : En tout cas, Dave nous a dit que vous aviez fait bonne impression !

Jack se leva et prit sa veste.

**Jack** : Il se fait tard !

**Bobby** : Oh ! Il semblerait qu'on est manqué quelque chose. Il va falloir que tu nous racontes l'enflammé.

Bobby ne pouvait pas aussi bien dire. Ils avaient manqué beaucoup de chose pendant ces 2 jours. Mais ni Sue, ni Jack ne dirait quoi que ce soit. Ils se regardèrent.

Jack s'approcha de Sue et l'aida à enfiler son manteau. Le téléphone de Jack sonna. Sue le regarda. Il lui fit signe qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

**Jack : **Hudson… oui… non, pas ce soir…. Non, je… C'est vraiment urgent ?.... je l'espère pour toi !

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Sue.

**Jack : **C'était un de mes indics… il veut me voir absolument.

Sue le regarda. Elle était déçue mais elle comprenait très bien.

**Jack : **Il a une information que je ne peux pas laisser passer. Ca fait des mois qu'on attend une piste.

**Sue : **Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je suis une grande fille. Je peux rentrer tout seule !

Elle lui sourit.

**Jack : **Tu es sûre que…

**Sue : **File !

Il la regarda une dernière fois. Cela tombait vraiment mal. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de la quitter. Il hésita un long moment avant de la laisser.

**Appartement de Sue.**

Sue était assise sur le canapé, avec une tasse de thé et la tête de Levy posé sur ses genoux. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle était rentrée et elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Jack.

De nombreuses fois, elle avait pris le téléphone et avait voulu l'appeler mais elle s'était stoppée. Elle posa sa tasse et prit une nouvelle fois le téléphone. Cette fois, elle allait aller jusqu'au bout. Elle composa le numéro de Jack.

La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois avant que le répondeur ne se mette en route. Le message s'afficha sur l'écran de Sue. Elle raccrocha. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler à une machine ce soir. Elle reposa le combiné.

Il n'était toujours pas rentré. Elle se faisait du souci. Elle n'avait aucune raison. Il allait juste voir un indic. Mais depuis que leur relation avait évolué, elle se faisait de plus en plus de souci pour lui.

Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées. Elle se leva et attrapa la laisse de Levy. Une ballade ne lui ferait sûrement pas de mal. Elle fit signe à Levy qui ne se fit pas prier.

**½ heure plus tard**

Sa ballade l'avait tout droit mené chez Jack mais malheureusement. Il n'était toujours pas rentré chez lui. Elle avait appelé Bobby pour savoir et il lui avait dit de ne pas se faire du souci. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait se renseigner.

Elle monta les marches qui la menaient à son appartement, Levy à ses côtés. Elle s'était habituée à avoir Jack avec elle… le matin au réveil… au petit déjeuner… durant la journée…lors de leurs ballades… et le soir avant de s'endormir.

Elle arriva à son étage. Elle tourna et fut surprise de voir Levy tirer sur sa laisse. Elle leva les yeux et vit Jack assis près de sa porte, par terre.

**Sue : **Jack ?!

Celui-ci se leva et se mit face à elle.

**Jack : **Je suis venu directement après mon rendez-vous.

Elle sourit. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit venu. Elle baissa les yeux et le regarda de nouveau.

**Sue : **Je viens juste de passer chez toi pour voir si tu étais bien rentré.

Ils se sourirent. Ils avaient eu la même idée. Sue alla ouvrir sa porte et ils entrèrent dans l'appartement.

Sue proposa à Jack de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine quand elle se tourna vers lui. Il s'amusait avec Levy qui était ravi d'avoir un compagnon de jeu. Elle le regarda attendri par la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux quand Jack releva la tête.

**Sue** : Tu veux prendre un thé ?

**Jack** : Pourquoi pas, (Regardant Levy) après tout on a droit à une récompense pour avoir arrêter des méchants criminels hein Levy ?

Sue avait attrapé 2 tasses et les avait posé sur la table.

**Sue** : Tu sais…j'ai été très touché par ce que tu as dit lors de la thérapie.

Jack baissa les yeux et rougit quelque peu. Il avait été sincère avec Sue mais surtout avec lui. Il avait dévoilé ses sentiments sans retenue, sans arrière pensée. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

**Jack** : J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire…à TE dire. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour toi.

**Sue** : Pour moi ?...Pour quelles raisons ?

Jack savait que de lui rappeler l'événement avant leur départ du centre était sans doute trop prématuré. Sue remarqua l'embarra de Jack, elle se rappela à quoi il faisait allusion. Il est vrai qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout expliqué.

**Sue** : Jack…j'avais peur de ce que tu ressentais, je ne voulais pas que tout ceci n'ait été qu'une apparence. Que le faites que je puisse te plaire ne soit qu'un rêve. Je sais que ça peut paraître bête mais…je pensais que tu aurais mieux fait de ne jamais me rencontrer.

Il lui prit les mains et planta son regard dans le sien.

**Jack** : Sue, les sentiments que j'ai à ton égard n'ont rien avoir avec ta surdité, tu es Sue Thomas, une femme formidable et je tiens à toi comme tu es. Je suis heureux que l'on se soit rencontré…surtout quand la meilleure femme au monde est auprès de moi.

Sue ne croyait pas ce que Jack venait de lui dire. Il était sincère, aussi sincère qu'à l'hôpital quand il lui avait promis de retrouver un antidote. Il avait cette lueur dans les yeux qui ne pouvait pas la trompée.

Sue se blotti dans les bras de Jack avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Elle se détacha et retrouva le regard de Jack. Elle aimait cet homme et elle savait qu'il l'aimait aussi. Il lui avait dit et lui avait de nombreuses fois prouvées. Elle avait confiance en leur amour.

**Sue : **(murmure) Je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Sue noua ses bras autour du cou de Jack et leur baiser s'approfondit. Jack serrait Sue contre lui. Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer resteraient à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

Les gestes se faisaient des plus sensuels. Sue se détacha légèrement et chercha à nouveau le regard de Jack. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et appréciait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il les ouvrit et rencontra le regard de Sue. Ils se sourirent.

Sue prit la main de Jack. Elle la serra dans la sienne et le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui dire ces mots.

**Sue** : Tu restes…cette nuit ?

Jack la regarda un instant.

**Jack** : Tu es certaine que…

**Sue** : Oui, certaine !

Son regard lui disait la même réponse. Sue prit la main de Jack et ils dirigèrent vers la chambre. Jack pouvait sentir que Sue tremblait légèrement plus les pas la rapprochait de la chambre. Jack s'arrêta, Sue se retourna et le questionna du regard.

**Jack** : Sue, je tiens à toi et on prendra le temps qu'il faudra...

Sue sentie alors ses craintes s'envoler. Il était là, c'était le Jack qui l'avait séduite, envoûtée. Le Jack en qui elle pouvait se perdre en toute confiance et sincérité.

**Jack : **Je ne suis pas pressé et je veux que tu te sentes prête….

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, lui sourit et serra sa main dans la sienne. Elle était sûre que c'était Jack, lui et lui seul était capable de lui donner autant confiance en elle.

**Sue** : J'en suis encore plus certaine aujourd'hui !

Elle lui sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle passa les mains dans les cheveux de Jack, les dernières barrières de celui-ci cédèrent. Il la souleva dans ses bras et finit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de leur vie de couple.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	5. Le coeur a ses raisons

**5 -**** Le cœur a ses raisons**

**Auteur :** Veda Leen & FandeSérie

**Résumé: **Une surprise inattendue pour Sue à son réveil alors que le mariage de Lucy se peaufine, l'équipe est chargée de surveiller le neveu d'un mafieux japonais.

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de la PAX. Ce fanfic a pour but de divertir les fans de la série Sue Thomas, FBEye.

**Appartement de Sue**

La nuit qu'elle a passée resterait inoubliable. Les mains de Jack la serrant contre lui, les sensations qu'elle avait ressenti, les baisers à la fois tendres et charnels qu'ils avaient échangé, l'étreinte de Jack, son odeur et ses mots.

Elle le regarda. Il avait l'air si paisible. Elle bougea à peine pour ne pas le réveiller mais elle se serra d'avantage contre lui. Elle sourit. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien qu'à ce moment là, dans les bras de Jack. Elle avait envie de graver chaque secondes de cet instant, chaque traits du visage de Jack. Pour ne rien oublier.

Jack n'avait pas cessé de lui répéter qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'aimerait toute sa vie. Et ses mots là, Sue était certaine de ne jamais les oublier. Elle en frissonna rien qu'en y repensant. Ces mots l'avaient touchés au plus profond d'elle. Cela l'avait presque bouleversés et elle s'était rendue compte à quel point elle aimait cet homme.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un en face de l'autre, enlacés, les yeux dans les yeux à parler d'eux mais aussi de leur futur jusqu'au matin. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin assoupis, ils ne voulaient pas briser le lien qu'ils venaient de créer et étaient restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à sentir la respiration de l'autre.

Ils avaient passés la nuit entière ensemble et rien avoir avec ce qu'ils s'étaient passés au centre. Non, là, ils avaient eu besoin l'un de l'autre. Et lorsque Sue s'était réveillée les bras de Jack autour d'elle, elle avait été la plus heureuse des femmes. Sue comprenait maintenant Lucy quand elle lui disait qu'être auprès de l'être aimé faisait oublier tout le reste.

Cela faisait bien 20 minutes maintenant qu'elle était réveillée et qu'elle le regardait dormir. Elle aurait pu rester là des heures. Elle passa légèrement ses doigts le long de la joue de Jack. Il bougea très légèrement. Elle arrêta presque de respirer. Elle ne voulait pas l'avoir réveiller. Elle sourit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il dormait toujours.

Elle décida d'aller faire le petit déjeuner… pour eux deux. « Eux », Elle sourit de plus belle. Elle s'imaginait bien faire ça tous les matins. Se réveiller dans les bras de Jack et l'embrasser tendrement pour qu'il se réveille en regardant son visage et ensuite aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

Sue ne voulait pas que cet instant s'arrête mais elle fallait qu'elle se lève. Elle s'écarta légèrement de l'étreinte de Jack et se redressa, emmenant une partie du drap avec elle. Elle sentie une main se poser dans son dos. Elle se tourna et rencontra le regard de Jack. Il s'était réveillé.

**Jack** : Bonjour !

**Sue** : Bonjour !

Ils restèrent un instant les yeux dans les yeux pour savourer ce moment. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots à cet instant. Leurs regards exprimaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. Si il continuait de la regarder de cette manière, avec ses yeux noisette, elle n'aurait jamais le courage d'aller préparer quoi que ce soit. Elle sourit de ce moment, tout était bien réel, elle le vivait et pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait que cela s'arrête. Elle se pencha vers Jack et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Sue** : Je vais faire le petit déjeuner.

**Jack** : Tu veux un coup de main ?

**Sue** : Non, ça ira, tu n'as qu'à prendre ta douche.

**Jack** : D'accord !

Jack se leva. Elle le regarda se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle se leva à son tour et ramassa la chemise de Jack qui traînait par terre. Elle la regarda quelques secondes avant de la mettre sur elle, la chemise était encore imbibée de son odeur, elle sourit à cette idée. Jack et elle. Elle en était heureuse, c'était comme si un rêve devenait réalité. Elle sortie de la chambre et alla dans la cuisine, faire du café, des pancakes et des œufs brouillés. Tous ce qu'aimait Jack.

Alors qu'elle mettait les pancakes dans la poêle Levy accouru près de sa maîtresse un message attaché à son collier. Sue prit le message et lut : « Rends-moi ma chemise où j'appelles le FBI ! » Elle éclata de rire. Jack apparut dans la cuisine. Il était torse nu et s'avança vers Sue.

**Jack** : Je voudrais ma chemise mademoiselle Thomas !

**Sue** : (d'un air choquée) Tu oserais déshabiller une femme pour ta chemise ?

Jack s'approcha de Sue pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il la serra doucement contre lui alors qu'elle passa ses mains autour du cou de Jack.

**Jack** : Ca dépend de ce que me donne cette femme en échange pour la garder ?

**Sue** : Je ne sais pas…un baiser ?

Jack fit semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes avant que Sue ne laissa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Jack.

**Sue** : Alors ?

**Jack** : (hésitant) hum…Ce n'est pas suffisant ! (Sourit) Ma chemise vaut plus !

Sue s'exécuta et donna un autre baiser à Jack auquel il répondit tendrement. Le baiser se faisait des plus passionnés quand une voix se fit entendre dans le couloir de l'appartement.

**Voix **: Je suis sûre qu'elle est déjà partie au travail !

Sue et Jack étaient trop « occupés » pour faire attention à la voix qui s'approchait de la cuisine. Levy accourut vers cette voix qui lui était familière.

**Voix** : Ah ! Levy est là ! Alors Sue ne doit pas encore être partie.

Les parents de Sue apparurent. Ils trouvèrent leur fille dans les bras d'un homme torse nu dans une situation plus qu'incontestable. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Les 2 amants n'avaient pas senti la présence des parents de Sue alors que les gestes qu'ils partageaient devenaient de plus en plus passionnés. Devant cette situation embarrassante, le père de Sue toussa légèrement.

**Père de Sue** : hum hum….

Jack se détacha de Sue. Ils se retournèrent en direction de la porte de la cuisine et tombèrent nez à nez avec les parents de Sue ayant observé une grande partie de la scène. Ils étaient tous plus que gênés sauf Levy qui avait pris soin de ne pas assister à la réunion de famille.

**Sue** : (étonnée) Papa ? Maman ?

**Mère de Sue** : (gênée) Bonjour ma chérie ! On pensait que tu serais déjà au travail à cette heure-ci !

**Sue** : (gênée) Mais vous auriez m'appeler pour que je vienne vous chercher à l'aéroport ! Mais comment êtes-vous entrés ?

**Mère de Sue** : (gênée) Tu nous as donner les clé il y a quelques semaines quand tu étais hospitalisée. Nous ne te les avions pas rendu.

**Père** **de** **Sue** : (amusé de la situation) Et on voulait te faire une surprise ! Mais je vois que tu nous as devancé sur ce point.

Sue essayait de remettre correctement la chemise sur elle après que Jack ait défait les premiers boutons. Sue devenait de plus en plus rouge à cause de l'embarras tandis que Jack aurait voulu être ailleurs. Les 2 amants se regardèrent en cherchant quelque chose à dire quand le père de Sue essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

**Père** **de** **Sue** : Ca sent bon ! Tu fais des pancakes ?

**Sue** : Oui ! Le petit déjeuner est le plus important des plats de la journée !

**Jack** : Oui, c'est vrai !

**Mère** **de** **Sue** : J'aime beaucoup ta chemise, elle est un peu grande pour toi mais elle te va très bien !

La mère de Sue fit son plus beau sourire.

**Sue** : (gênée) Merci maman. Mais, vous vous souvenez de Jack !

**Jack** : Ravi de vous revoir !

**Père de Sue** : Bonjour !

**Mère** **de** **Sue** : Oui ! Bonjour. Disons que j'ai eu du mal à vous reconnaître parce que la dernière fois vous étiez…plus habillé.

**Générique**

Sue et Jack étaient gênés par ce qui venait d'arriver. Ils avaient été pris sur le faite. Sue regarda Jack quand la montre de Jack se mit à sonner 8h30.

**Jack** : Je vais devoir y aller sinon je vais être en retard au bureau.

**Mère de Sue** : Vous êtes sûr, Jack ?

**Jack** : Oui madame Thomas, je vous remercie !

**Père de Sue :** Vous ne devriez pas partir le ventre vide.

**Jack** : Je dois passer chez moi prendre des affaires.

Le téléphone de Jack se mit à sonner. Il le sortit de sa poche et s'excusa auprès des parents de Sue.

**Jack** : Hudson ?...Oui ?...il est 8h35 pourquoi ?...j'ai…je suis…très bien !

Le téléphone se coupa. Jack se retourna vers Sue.

**Jack** : Je vais devoir y aller.

**Sue** : (le regardant avec insistance) Tu ne veux rien !

**Jack** : J'aimerais beaucoup rester…

Jack remarqua le mot qu'il venait d'employer et vu l'embarras de Sue

**Jack** : …enfin je veux dire déjeuner mais c'était Dylan !

Sue le questionna du regard.

**Jack **: Je ne suis pas aller chercher les alliances hier soir à la bijouterie pour la répétition du mariage de cet après-midi et Dylan risque de me tuer si je ne le fais pas.

**Sue** : On se voit au bureau.

**Jack** : Oui …par contre, j'aurais besoin…de… (Avalant sa salive) ma chemise…

Sue rougit. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention qu'elle devait lui rendre.

Sue alla dans sa chambre et enfila un pull et un vieux jogging quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait abandonné Jack avec SA mère.

Quand elle revint, Jack était assis entre les parents de Sue. Son père à droite et sa mère à gauche. Ca ressemblait à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme.

**Père de Sue** : Excellent ce café ?

**Jack** : (gêné) Délicieux !

**Père de Sue** : Vous voulez des pancakes ou bien des œufs brouillés ?

**Jack** : (gêné) Non, je vous remercie Monsieur Thomas, je vais devoir partir.

**Mère de Sue** : Et sinon, vous avez bien dormi ?

Jack manqua de s'étouffer en buvant sa tasse de café. S'il répondait à la question posée il savait qu'il s'embourberait dans de longues et interminables explications quand Sue sortit en trombe de sa chambre.

**Sue** : (tendant la chemise) Tiens ! Voilà ta chemise Jack !

Jack ne demanda pas son reste quand son téléphone re-sonna.

**Jack** : (enfilant sa chemise) Hudson ?...Oui Dylan, j'y vais…ne t'inquiète pas je serais là-bas… (Regardant Sue) non, disons que j'avais autre chose en tête…Oui, je vais les chercher… C'est ça, à tout à l'heure. (Regardant Sue et ses parents) C'était encore Dylan.

**Mère de Sue** : Il s'inquiète pour le mariage, c'est normal.

**Jack** : J'y vais !

**Sue** : Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

Les parents de Sue se regardèrent. Leur fille avait un homme dans sa vie et elle semblait beaucoup y tenir. Depuis le temps que Mme Thomas attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux.

Elle regarda son mari et lui sourit.

**Mère de Sue : **Tu vois, j'avais raison !

Son mari la regarda et sourit à son tour. Il savait très bien qu'elle avait raison et il était heureux pour sa petite fille.

**Devant la porte de l'appartement de Sue.**

**Sue** : Je suis désolée.

**Jack** : Pourquoi ?

**Sue** : Pour ça !

Jack s'approcha de Sue et lui prit les mains.

**Jack** : J'ai passé une excellente soirée en compagnie d'une femme extraordinaire et… c'est vrai… on a eu une matinée un peu mouvementée. Mais c'est ce qui est de formidable avec toi, de l'imprévu pour pimenter les choses !

**Sue** : Tu es un ange !

**Jack** : On se voit plus tard ! Et désolé de te laisser seul avec tes parents dans un moment pareil !

**Sue** : Ne t'en fait pas. Files sinon tu vas arriver en retard au bureau et Dylan va t'étriper. Ca serait dommage !

Jack sourit et déposa un baiser à Sue quand son téléphone sonna pour la troisième fois.

**Jack** : Hudson…Oui Dylan, je suis parti ! Je fonce à la bijouterie…On se voit au déjeuner...ah, tu passeras au bureau ? Ok je t'attendrais.

Sue regarda Jack s'en aller prendre l'ascenseur toujours pendu au téléphone. Jack lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir quand il disparu emmené par l'ascenseur.

Le plus dur restait à faire. Parler à ses parents de Jack et surtout, leur demander de ne rien dire et rester discrets.

Sue revint dans la cuisine où ses parents l'attendait assis devant leurs assiettes de pancakes.

**Père de Sue** : Très gentil ce garçon ! Ca fait longtemps que…

**Sue** : Papa !

**Mère de Sue** : Il est très bien… « bâti » en tout cas !

**Sue** : Maman !!!!!!

**Père de Sue** : On disait ça comme ça, pour faire la conversation !

**Bureau du FBI**

Jack venait d'arriver. Bobby, Myles et Demetrius étaient déjà là.

**Jack** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Myles** : On pariait pour savoir qui allait être le prochain à se faire passer la corde au cou.

**Bobby : **Et bizarrement tu arrives en tête !

Jack eu un geste de recul.

**Jack** : Vous avez de l'humour dès le matin ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mes véritables collègues ?

Il alla accrocher sa veste à son portemanteau.

**Bobby** : Sérieusement, Dylan a appelé à mon appart pour avoir ton numéro.

**Myles** : Et avant, il a appelé chez moi pour avoir celui de Bobby !

**Demetrius** : Et bien entendu, il a appelé chez moi pour avoir celui de Myles !

**Bobby** : Je croyais que tu lui avais donné ton numéro ?

**Jack** : Oui, celui de chez moi !

**Myles** : Et ?

**Jack** : Je n'étais pas là.

Jack s'assit à son bureau et fit semblant de prendre un dossier. Bobby et Myles s'approchèrent de son bureau. La matinée allait être longue, il le sentait. Ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire aussi facilement. Ils les connaissaient.

**Bobby** : Pas là ? Tu as traîné dehors toute la nuit !

Bobby, Myles et Demetrius se regardèrent avant d'afficher un sourire à la tournure de la situation.

**Demetrius** : Ce qui veux dire que tu as découché cette nuit ?

Jack les regarda. Il falalit qu'il trouve une excuse et vite.

**Bobby** : Elle est mignonne, je la connais ?

**Voix** : Qui est mignonne ?

Jack ferma les yeux. Il ne manquait plus qu'elles. Tous se retournèrent. Tara et Lucy venaient d'entrer dans le bureau.

**Jack** : Personne !

Les filles s'approchèrent à leur tour du petit groupe.

**Myles** : Notre Jack a une dulcinée et il a découché cette nuit. Toute la nuit !

**Jack** : Merci Myles de ton soutien.

**Myles** : De rien, les amis sont faits pour ça !

Il lui sourit. Comment expliquer la situation sans rien dire. Cela n'allait pas être simple mais il ne devait rien dire. Il l'avait promis à Sue.

Lucy regarda Jack, elle devina de qui il s'agissait. Jack commençait à être mal à l'aise quand Sue entra à son tour dans le bureau. Bobby se tourna vers elle.

**Bobby** : Tiens, Sue. Toi qui a dîné avec Jack hier soir tu ne saurais pas où il a passé la nuit ?

Sue regarda Jack un instant, puis d'un air innocent elle répondit à Bobby.

**Sue** : Je n'en ai aucune idée, pourquoi ?

Dylan arriva à son tour. Il croisa le regard de Lucy et échangèrent un sourire complice.

**Dylan** : Est-ce que Jack est arrivé ?

**Jack** : Je suis là Dylan !

Jack se leva pour être vu de Dylan.

**Dylan** : Mais où étais-tu ? J'ai du réveillé la moitié de Washington DC pour te joindre. C'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi tu avais la tête ailleurs ?

Jack venait de se trahir. Il venait de se faire prendre à son propre piège.

**Jack : **J'ai ce que tu veux…

Tous regardèrent Jack. Encore une preuve qu'il avait passé la nuit avec une femme.

**Bobby** : Alors là l'enflammé tu vas nous devoir une bonne explication !

**Jack** : (Fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu Bobby) J'ai pris les alliances et j'ai téléphoné au pasteur pour avoir confirmation de l'heure de la répétition.

**Demetrius** : Ne change pas sujet ! Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

**Dylan : **Je peux savoir de quoi ils parlent ?

**Tara** : A peine séparé de notre chère Sue que tu coures dans les bras d'une autre ! (Serrant Sue dans ses bras) Tu as bien fait de divorcer, il n'est pas fidèle !

Wallace entra dans le bureau alors que les moqueries n'arrêtaient pas. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du bureau de Tara.

**Wallace** : Je vois que vous êtes tous très en forme ce matin.

Tous se retournèrent. Dylan regarda les alliances et vérifia que c'était bien celles qu'il avait demandées, il s'approcha de Lucy et l'embrassa avant de saluer le reste de l'équipe et de sortir.

**Dylan** : On se voit pour la répétition à 16h. Bonne journée.

**Lucy** : Oui ! Merci.

**Dylan** : Jack ! Ne soit pas en retard !

**Jack** : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais même en avance.

**Dylan : **Ey puis, amène ton amie. Nous serions enchantée de faire sa connaissance !

Dylan sortit. Jack ne savait vraiment pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Wallace prit la parole et il la remercia intérieurement.

**Wallace** : Je pensais que vous voudriez votre journée pour les préparatifs mademoiselle Dotson ?

**Lucy** : Je ne voudrais pas abusez. Déjà que je vous emprunte l'équipe pour les répétitions.

**Wallace** : Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai hâte de vous voir dans votre robe de mariée.

D'un seul coup, Lucy changea presque de couleur.

**Lucy : **la robe ?? Je n'ai pas été cherché la robe !!!

Sue sourit et posa sa main sur le bras de son amie pour la calmer.

**Sue : **on a dit que c'est moi qui m'en occupait car tu risquais d'être trop nerveuse.

**Lucy : **Très bonne initiative !

**Wallace** : Enfin, le monde continue de tourner et les missions ne se feront pas toutes seules.

Wallace avait raison. Les criminelles ne font pas de trêves même quand une personne du FBI se marie.

**Wallace** : Dans une heure, le neveu de Koichi Sakamoto arrivera à Washington. Je veux que vous le suiviez.

**Lucy** : Qui est ce mec ?

**Myles** : Koichi Sakamoto est le plus grand parrain de la mafia japonaise. Il a encore quelques sbires à ses services très efficaces aux Etats-Unis.

**Bobby** : Et comme le tonton aime sa famille, il a mis la tête de son neveu à prix.

**Sue** : Pour quelle raison ?

**Jack** : Le neveu de Sakamoto, Ben, est né à Washington mais il connaît le trafic de son oncle et a témoigné contre lui lors d'un précédent procès.

**Sue** : Mais si Ben savait que son oncle était si puissant pourquoi avoir témoigner contre lui ?

**Tara** : Et bien, Ben n'aurait jamais témoigner, des agents du FBI, d'Interpol et même du MI-5 ont essayer de le faire parler mais il n'a décider de parler que lorsque son oncle a fait éliminé ses parents.

**Lucy** : Effectivement, c'est une bonne raison.

**Wallace** : En attendant que Sakamoto oncle sorte de prison, le neveu devrait être contacté par des membres de l'organisation. D'après une source, le neveu, Ben, doit passer au tribunal pour signer des papiers.

**Lucy** : Mais si Ben a témoigné contre son oncle où est-il pendant tout ce temps ?

**Myles** : Selon certaines rumeurs, Ben n'est pas le préféré des autres clans mais seul un membre de la famille peut prendre la succession.

**Bobby** : Il se peut qu'il prenne la succession de son oncle.

**Wallace** : Il peut être dangereux. Surveillez-le.

Wallace quitta le bureau en laissant aux agents le dossier de l'affaire. C'était une enquête de routine. Il avait juste à surveiller cet homme et voir qui prendrait contact avec lui.

**Jack** : Très bien, Myles et Bobby vous allez prendre le premier quart de surveillance, Dem et Tara il nous faudrait des infos sur les visites qu'à eu l'oncle de Ben en prison.

**Sue** : Et moi ?

**Jack** : Pendant ce temps, toi et moi on va voir Howie, il doit avoir des infos.

**Dans une rue de Washington D.C.**

Howie était avec Otis, ils étaient en train de vendre des t-shirts, sans grand succès à des passants, quand Jack les interpella.

**Jack** : Vous faites des affaires.

Howie et Otis se retournèrent et tentèrent de cacher les marchandises.

**Howie** : Hé ! Mais ce sont mes amis Sue et Jack, sans oublier ce bon vieux Levy.

Levy se mit sur ses pattes arrière pour saluer notre indic farfelu.

**Otis** : Vous cherchiez quelques choses ?

**Howie** : Un t-shirt peut-être ? Large ? Moulant ? J'ai tout ce qu'il faut !

**Sue** : Des informations.

**Howie** : Quel genre d'infos ?

**Jack** : Ben Sakamoto.

**Howie** : Le neveu du Koichi le fou ! Si vous chercher des infos vous êtes à la mauvaise adresse. On sait rien !

**Otis** : Exact ! Ce type est connu pour faire tuer les gens qui osent prononcer son nom.

**Howie** : (Regardant Otis) Mais je viens de le dire ! Il va me faire la peau ! (S'accrochant à la veste de Jack) Vous devez me protéger ! Je suis votre ami, vous ne me laisseriez pas tomber !

**Jack** : (Essayant d'enlever les mains d'Howie de sa veste) Seulement on ne sait rien sur lui à part son surnom maintenant et je crois qu'il nous faudrait peut-être plus pour vous faire protéger.

**Otis** : Comment ça « vous » ? Moi, j'ai rien dit !

**Sue** : Mais vous avez aussi entendu les paroles d'Howie.

**Otis** : (énervé) Tu pouvais pas te taire !

**Howie** : On ira se cacher en Floride ! Y a des jolies filles là-bas !

**Otis** : Et on ira en voiture ? Ca sera sans moi, monsieur « j'ai peur des avions ».

Jack et Sue se regardèrent. Otis faisait allusion à la dernière fois qu'Howie et lui avait servit de témoin d'une affaire pour Phoenix.

**Jack** : Si vous savez quelque chose il vaut mieux parler maintenant que dans une cellule au pénitencier.

**Howie** : D'après les infos que j'ai eu, Ben ne ferait plus partit du clan. Il aurait demandé à son oncle de le laisser partir.

**Sue** : Et son oncle a accepter ?

**Howie** : D'après une histoire d'honneur, Ben ne devrait plus rien dévoiler sur les activités de son oncle car il aurait prêté serment.

**Jack** : Quel genre de serment ?

**Howie** : Le genre de truc comme quoi si Ben cafte, il se suicidera en se faisant décapiter par le bras droit de Koichi le fou.

**Sue** : Décapité ?

**Otis** : Je sais que les japonais ont un point d'honneur sur tout ce qui concerne la famille et ce genre de truc. Mais s'il a prêté serment alors il ne parlera que si le pacte avec son oncle est rompu.

**Jack** : Nous voilà bien avancé !

Au même moment, Bobby et Myles attendaient devant le tribunal la sortie de Ben Sakamoto.

**Voiture de Bobby et Myles**

**Bobby** : Ca va faire 2 heures qu'on attend mais toujours pas de Ben, t'es sûr qu'il doit venir aujourd'hui.

**Myles** : D'après le rapport de police, c'est aujourd'hui et pas un autre jour !

Alors que Bobby buvait son énième café, un homme correspondant au profil de Ben Sakamoto sortit du tribunal.

**Bobby** : Ca serait pas lui ?

**Myles** : (Regardant une photo) Oui, c'est bien notre homme.

La filature commença. Bobby et Myles suivirent du regard le jeune homme qui arpentait les rues de Washington d'un pas assuré. Bobby et Myles se séparèrent pour mieux suivre notre homme. Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans un magasin de bandes dessinées et y resta quelques minutes.

**Myles** : (radio) Tu crois qu'il a pu filer pas derrière ?

**Bobby** : (radio) Là où je suis-je vois très bien l'arrière du magasin et il n'y a pas eu de mouvement.

**Myles** : Je vais passer devant pour voir s'il est toujours à l'intérieur.

Myles s'avança vers la vitrine et regarda à l'intérieur quand Ben sortit et le heurta avec la porte.

**Ben** : Je suis désolé ! Vous n'avez rien ?

**Myles** : Non, je vous remercie, tout va bien !

**Ben** : Encore pardon !

Ben s'en alla alors que Myles pris une direction opposée.

**Myles** : (radio) J'ai été repéré. Il va falloir que tu assures Bobby !

**Bobby** : (radio) Pas de problème !

**Myles** : (radio) Je serais en retrait si tu as besoin d'aide.

**Bobby** : (radio) Ok !

Ben avait conduit Bobby et Myles dans un parc. Il s'était assis sur un banc et lisait son manga. Bobby prit son téléphone et appela Jack. Il était sur le chemin du retour après avoir parlé avec Howie et Otis.

**Bobby** : (au téléphone) Jack, c'est Bobby.

**Jack** : (au téléphone) Vous avez du nouveau ?

**Bobby** : (au téléphone) Ben nous a conduit dans un parc près de Lane Street.

**Jack** : (au téléphone) D'accord, on va venir vous relayer.

**Bobby** : (au téléphone) Ok !

Après quelques minutes, Sue et Jack arrivèrent près de l'entrée du parc au se trouvait Myles.

**Myles** : Il n'a pas bougé depuis 1 heure.

**Sue** : Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

**Myles** : Il lit une bd japonaise !

**Jack** : On va vous remplacer. Et pour les caméras de surveillance.

**Myles** : Tara a eu l'autorisation d'utiliser le réseau de la surveillance urbaine pour voir ses déplacements.

**Bobby** : (radio avec Myles) Y a du mouvement. Ben se dirige vers un marchand de hot dog.

**Jack** : On y va.

**Bobby** : On se retrouve au bureau.

Sue, Jack et Levy entrèrent dans le parc. Une femme asiatique rentra également en passant à toute allure à côté des agents.

**Jack** : (à Sue) On va faire une petite promenade.

**Sue** : Une balade romantique !

Jack regarda Sue d'un air gêné quand elle regarda Jack.

**Sue** : Je parlais à Levy !

Elle continuait de le taquiner. Elle lui sourit et commença à avancer. Il se mit à ses côtés.

Il devait avouer que le jeu amoureux qu'ils avaient installé entre eux depuis bientôt 4 ans les rendrait complices et eux seuls pouvaient comprendre le lien qui les unissait.

Mais les choses avaient changé depuis la nuit dernière et ça, aucun d'eux ne pourrait l'oublier. Ils en étaient à la fois ravi et embêté. Ravi car ils s'étaient enfin avouer leur sentiments respectifs et embêté car ils ne pouvaient pas le montrer au grand jour, du moins pas encore.

**Jack** : Au faites, on n'a pas trop eu le temps d'en parler mais comment ça c'est passé ce matin avec tes parents ?

**Sue** : Ils étaient insupportables. On aurait dit un interrogatoire. Ma mère n'a pas arrêté avec ça !

**Jack** : Il faut dire qu'on a été pris sur le faite et qu'on ne peut pas leur cacher.

**Sue** : Je leur ai demandé de ne rien dire pour le moment.

**Jack** : Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

**Sue** : Qu'ils ne mentiraient pas si Lucy leur poserait la question. Alors j'ai essayé quelque chose.

Jack lança un regard interrogatif à Sue qui esquissa un léger sourire.

**Sue** : Je leur ai dit que personne au bureau n'était au courant et que nos patrons ne verraient pas d'un bon œil notre relation.

**Jack** : Et…

**Sue** : Alors ils m'ont promis de ne rien dire pour le moment.

**Jack** : C'est gentil de leur part.

**Sue** : En tout cas, ils doivent venir à midi, ils veulent que l'on mange ensemble.

**Jack** : Quand tu dis « on » tu parles de Levy là ?

**Sue** : Non Jack, de toi !

**Jack** : Ca promets !

**Sue** : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Jack** : Disons que ce n'est pas toute à fait l'idée que j'avais pour qu'ils apprennent pour nous !

Sue rougit quand elle lut ses quelques mots sur les lèvres de Jack. Il l'avait prononcé, « nous ». Il y avait enfin quelque chose entre eux qui faisait qu'ils parlaient d'eux. Jack la regarda. Il comprit que les mots qu'il venait de prononcer venaient de ravir Sue. C'était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours l'occasion de parler d'eux de cette manière.

Jack prit la main de Sue dans la sienne et ils marchèrent côte à côte, main dans la main. Ils se rapprochèrent de Ben qui était toujours suivi des caméras de surveillance du parc.

Une jeune femme asiatique, celle qui avait dépassé nos agents tout à l'heure, accourut aux côtés de Ben qui se leva et les 2 personnes s'embrassèrent.

**Bureau du FBI**

Tara, Lucy et Demetrius regardaient en direct sur l'écran l'image qui s'affichait de la caméra du parc.

**Lucy** : Voilà Ben, il est avec une femme.

**Tara** : Je vais faire une recherche dans notre base de donnée pour savoir si elle est fichée.

**Demetrius** : Et voilà Sue et Jack !

Lucy s'approcha de l'écran avec étonnement.

**Lucy** : (choquée) C'est moi où ils se tiennent par la main ?

Tara zooma sur les mains de Jack et Sue.

**Tara** : (étonnée) Ils se tiennent la main !

**Demetrius** : (étonné) Ils se tiennent la main.

**Parc**

Sue, Jack et Levy s'étaient arrêtés sur un banc non loin de Ben et sa mystérieuse amie. Jack lançait un bâton à Levy pendant que Sue observait notre couple.

**Jack** : Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent ?

**Sue** : Ben parle d'une histoire de héros qui volerait au secours d'une princesse enfermée dans un château. Je ne comprends pas très bien.

**Jack** : Il doit parler de sa bd ? Je suis sûr que Tara pourra nous en dire plus et puis Wallace nous a juste demandé de le suivre.

**Sue** : (en signant en même temps) C'est vrai, mais ça ne me pose aucun problème, on est bien placé.

**Jack** : Comment tu fais pour signer « aucun problème » ?

Sue s'amuse de la situation. Elle refit les signes pour Jack qui n'y arrivait pas.

**Sue** : Tu croises en haut puis en bas !

**Jack** : comme ça ?

Jack n'arrivait toujours pas. Sue s'en amusa encore plus. Elle le regarda avec des yeux attendrit par la situation, il était trop mignon de se tromper mais il essayait sans relâche. Il regarda Sue pour qu'elle lui remontre encore une fois, mais il constata que Sue était plongée dans ses yeux et qu'elle semblait ailleurs.

Jack lui sourit et se rapprocha doucement de Sue quand elle passa sa main sur le visage de Jack. L'ambiance était romantique. Sue approcha son visage de Jack qui semblait envoûté par cette magnifique femme dont il voulait en connaître davantage jour après jour.

**Sue** : Je t'adore !

Au bout de quelques secondes, Jack et Sue s'embrassèrent.

**Au bureau du FBI.**

**Lucy** : Mais, ils s'embrassent ! Ils s'embrassent ! Tara pince-moi, ils s'embrassent.

Tara s'approcha de Lucy calmement et la pinça.

**Lucy** : Aïe ! Ca fait mal !

**Tara** : Tu me l'a demandé, non ?

**Demetrius** : Oui, mais regarde bien.

Ben passa à ce moment-là à côté de nos 2 agents. L'oreillette de Jack dépassait de sa chemise et Sue le cachait avec sa main.

**Parc**

Sue et Jack se détachèrent lentement l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent.

**Sue** : Je n'avais pas d'autre moyen pour te prévenir.

**Jack** : Ils sont passés tout près.

**Sue** : (gênée) Oui ! Tu crois que les autres nous ont vu.

**Jack** : Si j'en jure par les cris de Lucy qui sortent de mon oreillette je dirais oui !

**Sue** : La journée ne va pas être simple aujourd'hui.

Une équipe d'intervention avait continué la filature de Ben. Il s'était séparé de son amie près de l'entrée du métro. Une autre équipe suivit la jeune femme qui avait rejoint un appartement quelques minutes plus tard.

**Immeuble du FBI**

Jack et Sue venaient de sortir de l'ascenseur. Ils allaient avoir des petites moqueries du reste de l'équipe, c'était prévisible. Ils réfléchissaient à la façon dont ils trouveraient une excuse pour expliquer le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quand ils croisèrent Wallace dans le couloir.

**Wallace** : Agent Thomas et Hudson ! Justement je voulais vous parler.

Sue et Jack se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Est-ce que Wallace allait les réprimander au sujet de ce qui c'était passé dans le parc ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air au courant.

**Wallace** : Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de passer dans votre bureau mais je voudrais savoir comment s'est déroulé la filature ?

**Sue** et **Jack** : Bien !

Wallace les regarda perplexe. Ils avaient répondu bien rapidement.

**Jack** : Nous avons suivi Ben jusqu'au parc mais il n'a pris contact qu'avec une seule personne, une femme.

**Sue** : Tara a lancé des recherches pour connaître son identité.

**Wallace** : Très bien.

Jack et Sue se dirigeaient vers le bureau quand Wallace les stoppa dans leurs élans.

**Wallace** : Agent Thomas ?

Levy posa sa patte sur la jambe de sa maîtresse pour l'avertir alors que Jack s'était lui aussi arrêté.

**Sue** : Oui ?

**Wallace** : Je voudrais vous parler une seconde. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Jack regarda Sue. Elle avait l'air tout aussi étonné que lui. Que voulait Wallace ? Sue regarda une dernière fois Jack avant de suivre Wallace, suivit de Levy.

Sue accompagna Wallace dans son bureau. Elle était quelque peu inquiète de la tournure de la situation.

Wallace entra dans son bureau et s'assit en invitant Sue à l'imiter.

**Bureau de Wallace**

**Wallace** : Agent Thomas, je tenais à vous dire que je suis satisfaite de votre travail dans ce service.

Sue la regarda. Elle paraissait surprise parce que Wallace venait de lui dire.

**Sue** : Merci.

**Wallace** : Cependant, je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins.

Wallace planta son regard dans celui de Sue.

**Wallace : **Je voudrais savoir si vous entretenez une liaison avec l'agent Hudson ?

Sue resta sous le choc. Elle n'y avait pas par 4 chemins en effet. Elle était surprise et aussi effrayée par la question que venait de lui poser sa supérieure.

Elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien de lui mentir. Mais que devait-elle lui répondre et comment lui expliquer la situation. Jack. Il risquait d'avoir des ennuis. Tout les deux d'ailleurs. Ils étaient tout les deux agents du FBI et travaillaient dans la même équipe.

Les choses se mélangeaient dans sa tête quand Wallace lui fit signe qu'elle n'avait pas fini de lui parler.

**Wallace** : J'ai assez d'expérience pour remarquer ce genre de chose.

**Sue** : Ce genre…de chose ?

**Wallace** : Cette façon dont vous vous regardez, les sourires que vous échangez. Il faudrait être complètement aveugle pour ne pas comprendre.

Sue baissa les yeux. Wallace avait remarqué alors que cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'elle était là.

**Sue** : C'est que Jack et moi…

Elle regarda de nouveau Wallace. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

**Sue : **…Je crois que je vous dois des explications.

**Wallace : **En effet.

**Sue : **Je… Jack et moi savons ce que cela signifie… mais... Enfin, je ne veux pas que Jack perde sa place à cause de moi…. Et de ce qu'il se passe entre nous.

Wallace la fixa un instant. Elle savait ce que Sue pouvait ressentir. Mais elle devait suivre le règlement et celui-ci interdisait toute relation entre agent d'une même équipe.

Sue regarda Wallace. Elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Wallace avait toujours été difficile à cerner mais là c'était différent. Elle avait une drôle de sensation.

**Wallace** : Je comprend que cette relation soit importante à vos yeux mais est-elle si solide que vous le penser ?

**Sue** : Je tiens beaucoup à Jack et…

Wallace baissa les yeux et sembla noter quelque chose sur un de ses dossiers. Sue ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou pas.

**Wallace** : C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je suis certaine que vos sentiments pour l'agent Hudson sont très forts mais pensez à votre carrière.

Sa carrière ? Sans Jack, il n'y aurait jamais eu de carrière. Son arrivée dans l'équipe, sa formation… tout cela, c'était grâce à lui.

**Sue** : Je ne pourrais pas faire mon travail si je sais que Jack n'est pas à mes côtés.

Wallace leva la tête et parcourut le visage de Sue pour savoir si elle était sincère. Mais cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle aimait cet homme et peu importait sa carrière au sein du FBI.

**Bureau du FBI**

Bobby s'approcha du bureau de son ami.

**Bobby** : Alors-là l'enflammé, chapeau bas !

**Jack** : De quoi tu parles ?

Myles se tenait non loin.

**Myles** : Bobby et moi étions sur le chemin du retour quand nous avons entendu les cris de Lucy dans la radio.

Il s'approcha.

**Myles : **Si on avait su on serait resté plus longtemps. Peut-être qu'on aurait aussi eu le droit à un doux baiser.

**Bobby** : C'est presque un crime d'avoir raté ça !

Tara leva la tête avec un grand sourire.

**Tara** : Heureusement que les caméras ont tous filmés

**Demetrius** : On avait un témoin la première fois, aujourd'hui on a les preuves sur vidéos. Notre affaire avance !

**Bobby** : Et tu sais que si on présente ça devant un jury, il sera du même avis que nous !

**Myles** : D'un avis unanime pour dire que c'est un baiser des plus romantiques !

Jack fit comme si il n'entendait rien mais il savait qu'il allait encore avoir le droit à des plaisanteries de ce genre tout le reste de la journée.

**Bureau de Wallace**

Sue se leva pour rejoindre la porte quand elle se retourna vers le bureau de Wallace.

**Wallace** : Vous voulez savoir autre chose ?

**Sue** : Je crois que non…je voudrais juste vous demander…

Wallace regarda cette femme devant elle qui si semblait perdue, comme fragilisée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

**Sue** : J'aimerais que vous ne disiez rien à Jack et au reste de l'équipe pour le moment…

**Wallace** : Je comprends…je ne dirais rien.

**Sue** : Merci.

Sue sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle. Wallace regarda un long moment la porte close. Elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer ou leur reprocher ce qu'il leur arrivait. C'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel mais cela compliquait les choses.

Il était hors de question qu'elle perde deux éléments comme l'agent Hudson ou Thomas. Et pourtant elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand n'avait-elle plus le choix ?!

**Bureau du FBI**

Sue marchait lentement dans le couloir comme une âme perdue. Levy regarda sa maîtresse. Elle avait vraiment l'air contrarié. Sue lança un petit sourire à son chien. Elle lui caressa doucement la tête. Elle respira un grand coup avant de rentrer dans le bureau. Il fallait qu'elle ne laisse rien paraître.

Jack vit Sue et lui lança un regard interrogatif. Il voulait savoir ce que Wallace lui avait voulu. Sue le regarda. Jack ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour le moment. Elle caressa la tête de son ami canin comme pour se redonner du courage puis se contenta de sourire à Jack pour le rassurer.

**Bobby** : Enfin, voici l'autre actrice de notre film !

**Sue** : De quoi est-ce que vous parler ?

**Myles** : De ta scène du baiser avec ce cher Jack !

**Sue** : Je crois que vous vous faites des idées.

**Lucy** : Des idées ?

Tara projette l'action sur l'écran du bureau.

Jack et Sue sont assis sur le banc. Jack signe et Sue répète les signes puis, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Jack. On voit ensuite les lèvres de Sue bougées quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent.

**Lucy** : Je mettrais cette cassette en boucle pour mon mariage !

**Sue** : (gênée) Lucy !

**Tara** : On peut savoir ce que tu disais Sue à Jack avant ce moment mémorable ?

**Sue** : Et bien…

Jack regarda Sue et tenta de se lancer dans une explication.

**Jack** : (confus) J'étais de dos et Sue m'a…

**Bobby** : Dit le Jack « em-bras-sé»

**Jack** : (gêné) Sue m'a embrassé pour cacher mon oreillette.

**Myles** : Mais bien sûr !

**Demetrius** : Avec autant de passion ! Je vous dis « félicitations » …Y a que les couples mariés ou les stars au cinéma qui font ça aussi bien !

**Sue** : C'était une mise en scène. On a fait ça pour ne pas se faire repérer.

**Myles** : C'est un baiser de ce qu'il y a de plus prémédité ou je ne m'y connais pas !

**Bobby** : Et je vous signale qu'on a la preuve en image cette fois-ci !

**Lucy : **Inutile de nier !

La vidéo continuait d'être diffusée en boucle quand Lucy vit à l'entrée du bureau les parents de Sue observant l'enregistrement.

Lucy posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sue et lui fit signe de regarder à l'entrée. Sue chercha du regard ce qui à attirer l'attention de Lucy quand elle vit ses parents.

Elle lança un regard à Jack. Les explications ne seront plus d'aucune utilité. Elle espérait simplement que ses parents n'allaient pas vendre la mèche à propos de ce matin.

**Père de Sue** : Si j'avais su qu'à l'époque on pouvait faire ça en entrant au FBI j'aurais signé tout de suite.

Le reste de l'assemblée qui n'avait pas vu les nouveaux arrivants se tournèrent vers eux.

Devant l'embarras qu'ils venaient de causer, Tara arrêta la cassette et les plaisanteries s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

**Mère de Sue :** Ne vous arrêtez pas pour nous. Je trouve ce film… tout à fait… instructif.

Sue regarda Jack puis Lucy pour chercher du soutien. Elle aurait du changer les serrures ou récupérer les clés, ça lui aurait évité de donner des explications.

Le téléphone sur le bureau de Jack sonna.

**Jack** : Hudson ?...Oui…Très bien on arrive.

Jack se tourna vers l'assistance pour expliquer le coup de téléphone.

**Jack** : C'était le procureur Wilson, celui chargé de l'affaire, il veut nous voir dans son bureau. Bobby ?

**Bobby** : J'arrive.

Jack avait déjà attrapé sa veste et passa près des parents de Sue. Bobby alla chercher sa veste. Jack en profita pour parler aux parents de Sue.

**Jack** : Désolé Monsieur et Madame Thomas mais je vais devoir annulé pour le repas de ce midi !

**Mère de Sue** : Nous comprenons, le travail !

**Père de Sue** : Mais ce n'est pas perdu, peut-être ce soir ?

**Jack** : (gêné) Oui, sans doute. (se tournant vers Sue) Sue, on se retrouve pour la répétition.

**Sue** : Oui, à plus tard.

Jack regarda Sue comme pour s'excuser de la laisser une seconde fois seule. Sue lui sourit, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ils savaient que leur travail était important et qu'ils avaient des responsabilités. Bobby rejoignit Jack et ils sortirent du bureau.

Sue regarda ses parents. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Ses parents lui souriaient.

**Mère de Sue : **J'aimerai bien revoir ce film ?!

**Sue : **maman !!

Lucy et Tara ne purent empêcher un éclat de rire de sortir. Sue sentait que la journée allait être très longue et que le repas de ce midi n'allait pas être facile.

**Restaurant**.

**Mère de** **Sue** : Je suis triste que Jack n'ait pas pu se joindre à nous.

**Sue : **Il ne pouvait pas…

**Père de Sue : **C'est son travail… nous le savons ma chérie.

Sue jouait avec sa fourchette dans son assiette. Elle n'avait presque pas touché à celle-ci. Elle était bien trop préoccupée. Elle leva les yeux vers ses parents.

**Sue** : Maman, Papa… en parlant de Jack…

Son père posa sa main sur celle de sa fille.

**Père** **de** **Sue** : Ma chérie, on voulait s'excuser pour ce matin. On aurait du te prévenir de notre venue où attendre chez Charlie au lieu de débarquer à l'improviste.

**Sue : **Je crois que ça aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde !

Sue sourit légèrement.

**Sue** : Oui, mais ce n'est pas vraiment votre faute. Je n'aurais sans doute pas du me trouver dans cette situation.

**Mère de Sue : **Sue… tu es assez grande pour savoir ce que tu fais… et crois moi, c'est assez dur pour moi de l'admettre… j'ai toujours eu tendance à te protéger. Tu es notre enfant et on ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour toi et de vouloir ton bonheur.

Les paroles de ces parents réconfortaient Sue. Elle devait avouer que depuis quelque temps, elle ne les appelait plus aussi souvent qu'avant et qu'il était naturel qu'ils s'inquiètent pour elle.

Elle devait avouer que sa relation avec Jack lui avait un peu « tourné » la tête.

**Mère de Sue : **Et à ce que l'on a pu voir aujourd'hui, tout à l'air de très bien se passer !

Sue baissa les yeux. Cela lui faisait bizarre de parler de cela avec ses parents. Ils avaient toujours été proche mais à c'était différent.

**Père de Sue : **Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

**Sue : **C'est juste que cela me fait bizarre de… parler de « ça » avec vous !

Ses parents sourirent.

**Mère de Sue : **Tu sais ! Ton père et moi avons une vie amoureuse et…

**Sue : **Non !!! C'est bon ! Je préfère ne rien savoir !!

Elle reporta son attention sur son assiette. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit son père entrain de rire. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

**Père** **de** **Sue** : Imagine si c'était Lucy qui était entré plutôt que nous !

Tous éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent leur repas.

**Bureau du procureur Wilson**

Le procureur était un homme d'une soixantaine d'année qui avaient déjà travaillé avec Jack et Bobby sur de nombreuses affaires. L'homme était assis à son bureau quand les 2 agents pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

**Procureur** : Bobby, Jack, Heureux de vous revoir !

**Bobby** : Monsieur !

**Jack** : Monsieur !

**Procureur** : Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de travail mais je serais bref. J'ai appris que vous aviez mis une surveillance sur le neveu de Koichi Sakamoto.

**Jack** : C'est exact. Elle n'a commencé que ce matin.

**Procureur** : Alors vous allez devoir la jouer fine. Plusieurs services sont sur cette affaire et la venue du FBI n'est pas du goût de tous.

**Bobby** : Mais en quoi est-ce un problème ? Ben Sakamoto n'est pas un criminel, il a juste témoigné contre son oncle, il devrait être sous protection ?

**Procureur** : D'après certaine de mes sources, l'oncle de Ben aurait corrompu certains juges et aurait noté toutes ces transactions sur un calepin.

**Bobby** : Et on sait où se trouve se calepin ?

**Procureur** : Uniquement 2 personnes le savent. Koichi Sakamoto et son neveu.

**Jack** : C'est l'assurance vie de Ben ?

**Procureur** : Je ne sais pas. C'est à vous de faire votre enquête, je tenais seulement vous prévenir que des menaces sur les membres du bureau pourraient être lancées.

**Plus tard après l'entrevue, rue de Washington D.C.**

Bobby et Jack sortaient d'un restaurant. Jack était pensif, il se demandait comment Sue avait pu s'expliquer avec ses parents et surtout, il avait du la laisser alors qu'il aurait voulu la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Bobby remarqua que Jack était ailleurs.

**Bobby** : Dis-moi l'enflammé, comment tu vas ?

**Jack** : Bien, pourquoi cette question ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

**Jack : **Je sais que manger 2 fois des tapas n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais j'ai eu un bon petit déjeuner.

**Bobby : **Dans tes habitudes ?? Tu plaisantes, c'est une seconde nature chez toi !

Jack sourit à la remarque de son ami.

**Bobby** : En fait, je me demandais surtout quand t'est-ce que tu avais croisé les parents de Sue ?

**Jack** : Dans le couloir, au bureau.

Bobby regarda son ami. Il le connaissait par cœur et savait très bien quand il lui mentait. Et c'est ce qu'il était entrain de faire à cet instant.

**Bobby** : Tu ne me caches rien ?

**Jack** : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Bobby** : La façon dont tu regardes Sue et surtout le baiser dans le parc.

**Jack** : C'était pour…

**Bobby** : Pour cacher l'oreillette ! Tu me prends pour un bleu ! Je connais cette tête et je suis sûr qu'il y avait autre chose !

**Jack** : Ecoute Bobby, je t'assure que c'était pour l'oreillette et rien d'autre !

Jack monta en voiture lançant Bobby sceptique sur ces dernières paroles. Jack était son ami mais s'il ne voulait pas lui parler, il ne pouvait qu'attendre.

**Eglise Saint Andrews**

Lucy faisait les 400 pas dans l'entrée. Sue et Tara était à ses côtés alors que tout le reste de l'assemblée se trouvait dans la grande salle.

**Lucy : **Je plaiderais la folie… les jurés me comprendront !

Lucy avait l'air furieuse.

**Sue : **Je crois que les tuer ne résoudrait rien !

**Tara : **Oui… nous serions obligé de t'arrêter et le mariage n'aurait pas lieu !

Lucy s'arrêta et se tourna vers ses amies.

**Lucy : **Vous avez raison !! Je vais les torturer !!

Tara et Sue sourirent légèrement à l'allusion de leur amie. Elle pouvait très bien imaginer leur amie faire cela. Lucy entreprit d'arpenter à nouveau l'entrée.

**Lucy : **Comment peuvent-ils me faire ça ? Si ils arrivent en retard au mariage…

**Tara : **Ca ne sera pas le cas !

**Lucy : **Ils ont intérêt !

A ce moment, Jack et Bobby entrèrent dans l'église. Lucy allaient presque leur sauter dessus mais Tara se faufila devant elle.

**Lucy : **Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez ??

Jack et Bobby restèrent un peu en retrait en voyant le regard de Lucy.

**Bobby : **Désolé Lucy mais on est tombé dans les embouteillages…

Lucy ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Sue regarda Jack et Bobby. Elle leur fit comprendre qu'ils avaient mal joué sur ce coup là. Lucy ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

**Lucy : **Je vais faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé et vous laisser aller rejoindre Dylan et les autres tranquillement.

Bobby et Jack ne se firent pas prier pour entrer dans la grande salle.

**Eglise** **Saint** **Andrews**

**Pasteur** : Très bien, nous allons commencer la répétition pour la cérémonie du mariage.

Lucy, Dylan, Sue, Tara, Bobby et Jack étaient présents. Steve, le frère de Dylan, était là ainsi que les parents des 2 futurs époux sans oublier la grand-mère et une cousine de Lucy, Anita.

**Pasteur** : Le témoin qui a les alliances, pourriez-vous vous approcher.

Jack s'avança, c'était un honneur d'avoir été choisi par Dylan et Lucy pour porter les alliances. Il se mit à côté du pasteur qui appela les autres garçons d'honneur.

**Pasteur** : Très bien, je vais vous placer de cette manière. En haut, Steve, à côté Bobby et enfin Jack.

Les 3 hommes se placèrent comme énoncé puis ce fut le tour des demoiselles d'honneurs.

**Pasteur** : Anita, Tara et enfin Sue.

L'assistance retenait son souffle, les 3 femmes avancèrent au rythme de l'orgue. Elles se placèrent comme prévu et le pasteur commença ses explications.

**Pasteur** : Bien, nous avons bientôt fini, une fois la cérémonie terminée, les mariés partent en premier accompagné par les garçons d'honneur et des demoiselles d'honneur qui se trouvent sur la marche en face de vous. Donc, Sue et Jack, Tara et Bobby et enfin Steve et Anita.

Sue et Jack ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder tout au long de la répétition.

**Bureau**

La répétition avait duré deux bonnes heures pour coordonner tous les préparatifs pour l'entrée et la sortie des invités. Myles et Demetrius avaient quant à eux continuer les recherches en l'absence du reste du groupe.

**Bobby** : Alors comment ça a été pendant notre absence ?

**Myles** : (ironique) Très bien, on a même réussi à faire marcher la photocopieuse sans qu'elle explose !

Bobby alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

**Demetrius** : Lucy n'est pas avec vous ?

**Tara** : Le pasteur voulait parler aux futurs mariés.

**Myles** : Il voulait sans doute qu'il réfléchisse encore avant de se passer la corde au cou.

**Sue** : Je crois que c'était une réunion pour vérifier quelques points pour la cérémonie.

**Demetrius** : Pendant votre absence, on a reçu une identification pour la femme qui accompagnait Ben Sakamoto dans le parc de ce matin.

**Myles** : (accrochant une photo de la jeune femme au tableau) Elle se nomme Sakura Watanabe. Elle serait originaire du Japon et vivrait à Washington D.C. depuis 7 ans.

**Jack** : Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait aux Etats-Unis ?

**Tara** : Elle est prof à l'université dans la section culture japonaise.

**Sue** : Et comment elle a pu rencontrer Ben ?

Soudain, Howie fit son apparition dans le bureau.

**Howie** : Je sais comment ! Sakura et Ben sont ensemble depuis 3 ans. Il envisage de se marier prochainement et cette union n'est pas du goût de Koichi le fou ! Il

**Sue** : Howie ? Je croyais que dire son nom était « tabou » ?

**Howie** : J'ai rien à craindre puisque mes amis du FBI me protègeront !

Silence. Tout le monde semblait réfléchir aux propos de Howie.

**Myles** : Howie a des amis au FBI ?

**Bobby** : Je ne savais pas non plus, comme quoi même Howie peut avoir des amis !

**Howie** : Vous me taquiner mais c'est parce que je suis votre ami ! Pas vrai Jack !

Jack lança un sourire amusé à Howie avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son bureau à côté de Sue.

**Sue** : Howie, tu as dit que tu avais des informations concernant cette fille.

**Howie** : D'après un type qui travaille dans un resto où elle va souvent, Sakura et Ben seraient ensemble depuis 3 ans et ils voudraient se marier. Ben aurait monnayé la vie de cette fille contre un calepin de son oncle.

Jack et Bobby se regardèrent.

**Bobby** : Un calepin ?

**Howie** : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il contient mais il voudrait plus de 500 millions de dollars au marché noir.

**Jack** : Ce calepin referme tous les noms et dates où Sakamoto oncle aurait versé des pots de vin à des juges.

**Howie** : C'est vrai ? Je sais que Ben et Sakura doivent se retrouver dans un parc demain vers 15 h pour parler mais je n'en sais pas plus !

**Sue** : C'est déjà bien ! Merci Howie.

**Howie** : En attendant que cette affaire se passe, je dors chez qui ce soir ?

**Bobby** : Dormir ?

**Howie** : Oui, en tant qu'indic j'ai mis ma vie en danger pour vous aider !

Tous se regardèrent.

**Jack** : C'est dommage mais ce soir je suis pris ! Désolé.

**Sue** : Mes parents sont là alors il n'y a plus de place !

**Bobby** : J'ai un rendez-vous avec un ami alors…

**Demetrius** : Je ne crois pas que Donna serait trop d'accord pour un invité surprise.

**Lucy** : Je dois dîner avec Dylan et mes parents.

**Myles** : Je…j'ai…

Howie s'approcha de Myles et le serra dans ses bras !

**Howie** : Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous les gars ! Myles, vous en faites pas, je serais aussi discret qu'une petite souris.

**Bobby** : Quel veinard ce Myles !

Myles grimaça.

**Myles** : Mais il faudrait mieux que notre chef soit mise au courant !

Howie sortit un papier de sa poche qu'il brandit sous le nez de Myles.

**Myles** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Howie** : Un ordre signé de la part de Madame Wallace pour être sous la protection d'un membre du bureau.

Myles attrapa le bout de papier en l'arrachant presque à Howie. Il le lut.

**Myles** : Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Si j'ai Howie c'est comme avoir 2 Weber. Un à côté de moi et l'autre dans ma demeure, mon havre de paix, mon cocon personnel ! Jack s'il te plaît fait un geste.

Jack leva les mains.

**Jack** : Désolé Myles mais après tout nous sommes une équipe soudée. J'aurais une pensée pour toi.

**Myles** : Je m'en souviendrai soyez en sûr !

Tous rejoignirent leur bureau le sourire aux lèvres en imaginant la soirée de Myles quand un document arriva entre les mains de Demetrius.

**Demetrius** : On a du nouveau au sujet de l'affaire.

**Bobby** : On en sait plus sur le porteur du calepin ?

**Demetrius** : Non, mais par contre un avion en provenance de Tokyo, Japon vient d'atterrir à l'aéroport de Washington D.C.

**Myles** : Et tu nous dis ça parce que…

**Demetrius** : Parce qu'un des bras droit de Sakamoto vient d'arriver, un tueur à gage.

**Jack** : On connaît son nom ?

**Demetrius** : Pas encore.

**Bobby** : On le surnomme comment ?

**Tara** : Pourquoi pas « nem » ?

**Sue** : Je croyais que les nems c'était chinois !

**Howie** : Et pourquoi pas « samouraï » ?

Tous regardèrent Howie ! Il avait dit quelque chose de crédible.

**Demetrius** : C'est partit pour le « samouraï » !

**Jack** : Alors, il nous faut des infos sur le « samouraï ». Savoir dans quel hôtel il est descendu, qui il rencontre, ce qu'il a prévu de faire pendant son séjour et tout ce qui sera nécessaire.

Tara, Lucy et Sue s'installèrent devant leurs ordinateurs tandis que Bobby, Myles et Demetrius prirent leur manteaux pour aller démarcher leur indics respectifs.

Pendant que le reste de l'équipe s'attelait à la tâche, Jack devait prévenir Wallace que la vie de Ben Sakamoto était menacée. Il devait faire vite si jamais le contrat sur Ben avait déjà été lancé.

**Bureau de Wallace**

**Jack** : Il se peut que Ben soit la prochaine victime de son oncle.

**Wallace** : Je vais mettre une équipe supplémentaire pour le surveiller. En attendant d'en savoir plus.

**Jack** : Il se peut qu'on se trompe mais si Ben a en sa possession le calepin de son oncle…

**Wallace** : Il faudrait pouvoir mettre la main dessus. Faites votre possible pour savoir où est ce calepin.

**Jack** : Très bien !

**Wallace** : Mais ne négligeons pas la vie de Ben Sakamoto et de sa fiancée.

Jack acquiesça et allait sortir quand il se ravisa. Il se retourna.

**Wallace : **Un problème agent Hudson ?

**Jack : **non… enfin… je voulais savoir si il y avait un problème avec l'agent Thomas ?

Wallace posa son stylo et le regarda.

**Jack : **Je suis son agent instructeur alors si il y a un problème…

**Wallace : **il n'y a aucun problème. Je voulais simplement clarifier quelques petites choses avec elle sur un de ses rapports.

Jack baissa un instant et la regarda de nouveau. Elle le fixait toujours. Il sentit que sa place n'était plus indispensable. Il sortit.

**Bureau du FBI**

Il se faisait déjà tard, l'équipe de garde continuait de surveiller Ben Sakamoto alors que les informations sur le nouvel arrivant fraîchement débarquer de Tokyo était toujours inexistantes.

Myles était déjà partit materné Howie, Demetrius était rentré de bonne heure pour passer une soirée romantique avec Donna. Tara avait un rendez-vous avec une amie. Il ne restait plus que Lucy, qui attendait Dylan, Bobby qui rangeait encore quelque papier, Sue qui attendait un fax et Jack qui finissait un compte rendu pour Wallace.

Sue semblait un peu nerveuse, ce qui ne laissa pas Jack indifférent. Il s'approcha de son bureau et lui fit un signe amical de la main pour le prévenir de sa présence.

**Jack** : Ca va ?

**Sue** : Oui !

**Jack** : Pas trop inquiète pour le dîner de ce soir ?

**Sue** : Non…enfin…si, un peu.

**Jack** : Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait me faire du mauvais sang !

Sue esquissa un léger sourire comme pour se dire que tout allait bien se passer. Elle ne devait pas s'en faire, Jack était quelqu'un de bien et elle tenait à lui autant qu'il tenait à elle. Ils se l'étaient prouvés et cela n'était pas une illusion.

Elle devait aussi avoir confiance dans ses parents, ils aimaient leur fille et ils accepteraient son choix. Et elle savait aussi qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup Jack.

Jack renvoya son sourire à Sue pendant que Lucy s'approcha de Bobby qui rangeait ses affaires.

**Lucy** : (regardant Sue et Jack) Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose au sujet d'eux ?

**Bobby** : Ca dépend…est-ce que TOI, tu sais quelque chose ?

Ils se regardèrent. Ils savaient très bien qu'en mettant leurs informations en commun, ils comprendraient un pu mieux la situation.

**Lucy** : Ca se pourrait ! Mais toi d'abord !

**Bobby** : Je sais que hier Jack a découché, il n'a pas passé la nuit à son appart !

**Lucy** : Je sais qu'en ce moment Sue fréquente quelqu'un et qu'elle est souvent dehors tard le soir.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage des deux amis.

**Bobby** : Je sais que Jack a croisé les parents de Sue bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent au bureau.

Lucy sourit à ses mots. Jack et Sue, ils étaient ensemble. Mais ils ne l'avoueraient jamais ouvertement. Bobby attendait une info de la part de Lucy quand elle le tira dans un coin du bureau.

**Lucy** : J'ai vu Sue et Jack s'embrasser.

**Bobby** : Comme Tara et Dem, dans le parc, rien de très…

**Lucy** : Pendant le dîner de fiançailles !

**Bobby** : QUOI !

Jack regarda en direction des 2 complices qui quittèrent le bureau sous le regard interrogatif de Sue et Jack.

**Sue** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Jack** : J'en sais rien … (regardant sa montre) mais on va être en retard au dîner de ta mère si on continue comme ça.

**Couloir du FBI**

**Bobby** : Tu es sûre de ce que tu as vu ?

**Lucy** : (sourire) Certaine ! C'était encore plus passionné que dans le parc ce matin !

Bobby et Lucy regardèrent une dernière fois dans le bureau. Jack aidait Sue à mettre son manteau, ils se sourirent et s'approchèrent de la sortie.

**Jack** : Sue et moi on y va ! On se voit demain.

**Bobby** : Pas de problème, l'enflammé !

Jack et Sue regardèrent Lucy et Bobby qui affichaient un trop grand sourire à leur goût.

**Bobby : **Et passez une bonne soirée.

**Sue** : Merci, Bobby ! A demain.

**Lucy** : Bonne soirée.

Sue et Jack se regardèrent. Lucy et Bobby cachaient quelque chose et ils devaient avouer que cela leur faisait peur de demander la raison. Ils préférèrent s'éclipser pour ne pas arriver en retard.

**Appartement de Sue.**

Les plats étaient déjà sur la table. Il ne manquait que Sue et Jack.

**Mère de Sue** : Il se fait déjà tard ? On devrait peut-être l'appeler ?

**Père de Sue** : Je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont pas tarder.

Sue et Jack rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Ils s'étaient dépêchés mais la circulation à cette heure les avait ralenti.

**Sue** : Désolée d'être en retard !

**Jack** : C'est de ma faute, on aurait du prendre sur Lincoln Street au lieu de prendre la 14ième.

**Mère de Sue** : C'est l'inconvénient des grandes villes !

**Père de Sue** : Enfin, vous êtes arrivés à bon port, c'est l'essentiel.

La mère de Sue leur fit signe de s'installer. Elle commença à les servir. Tous les 4 étaient assis autour de la table. Personne ne voulait commencer la conversation de peur de déraper sur les deux incidents de la matinée. Un lourd silence planait dans l'appartement de Sue.

**Mère de Sue : **Alors comment s'est passé la répétition du mariage ? Lucy n'était pas trop nerveuse.

Jack baissa les yeux. Nerveuse ? Elle avait été plutôt furieuse à cause de leur retard à Bobby et lui.

**Sue : **Disons que cela aurait pu être moins… stressant pour Lucy si Bobby et Jack n'étaient pas arrivés en retard.

Le père et la mère de Sue le regardèrent. Il sourit timidement et tenta de s'expliquer.

**Jack : **Inconvénient des grandes villes !

**Père de Sue : **Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vous comprends. J'ai moi-même été en retard à mon mariage.

Sue faillit presque s'étouffer en apprenant ça.

**Mère de Sue : **Et je vous assure que ton père s'en souvient encore !

**Père de Sue : **J'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer quand je suis arrivée devant l'autel.

**Sue : **Tu ne me l'avais jamais dis Maman ?!

**Mère de Sue : **Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion.

Elle lui sourit.

**Père de Sue : **Je vois que vous savez vous faire remarquez Jack ! Mais aujourd'hui n'a pas l'air d'être votre jour !

Silence. Ils devaient en parler sinon cela allait les gêner encore et cela allait devenir impossible. Jack prit son courage à deux mains. Il leva les yeux vers Sue puis se tourna vers ses parents.

**Jack : **Mr et Mme Thomas, j'aimerais vous expliquer pour ce matin…

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de manger et regardèrent Jack. Celui-ci prit la main de Sue dans la sienne comme se donner du courage. Jack allait continuer mais Mme Thomas lui coupa la parole.

**Mère de Sue : **Je n'aurais qu'une question à vous poser ?

Jack la regarda.

**Mère : **Est-ce que vous aimez ma fille ?

Jack regarda Sue. La réponse était toute trouvée. Il regarda de nouveau les parents.

**Jack : **Oui !

**Mère de Sue : **C'est tout ce que nous avons besoin de savoir !

Elle lui sourit et continua de manger. Sue et Jack se regardèrent. Sue était étonné par la réaction de sa mère mais elle l'en remerciait. Elle sourit à Jack pour le rassurer et pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas de souci à se faire.

Jack et Sue continuèrent à manger.

**Jack : **Mme Thomas votre poulet rôti est… délicieux ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'en avais pas manger.

**Mère de Sue : **Je suis contente que ça vous plaise…. Et… appeler moi Carla.

Il fixa la mère de Sue et inclina la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord.

**Père de Sue :** Pour moi, ça sera Ron, après tout vous faites presque partie de la famille Jack, en plus je me sentirais moins vieux qu'avec Monsieur!

Jack lui sourit. Il était heureux que cela se passe aussi bien avec les parents de Sue. Il devait avouer qu'il appréhendait un peu ce repas mais tout se passait très bien.

**Pendant le repas**

Le téléphone de Jack se mit à sonner.

**Jack** : (gêné) Excusez-moi !...

Jack se leva et répondit. Sue ne le quitta pas des yeux.

**Jack : **Hudson ?...Depuis combien de temps ?...Rien de grave...OK ! J'arrive !

Il se tourna vers Sue et ses parents.

**Mère de Sue : **Rien de grave j'espère ?

**Sue** : Un problème ?

**Jack** : Quelqu'un a tiré sur l'homme que l'on suivait ce matin.

**Sue** : (regard inquiet) Il est…

**Jack** : Juste blessé ! Je vais devoir vous laisser encore une fois !

**Sue** : Tu y vas tout seul ?

**Jack** : Bobby et Myles doivent me rejoindre là-bas !

Jack s'excusa auprès des parents de Sue et fut raccompagner à la porte par Sue.

**Jack** : Encore une fois, désolé !

**Sue** : Le travail, c'est normal.

**Jack** : Le repas était excellent. Et la fille de la cuisinière à de qui tenir !

Sue rougit aux mots de Jack. Il la blotti contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'ils ne se détachèrent. Ils restèrent un moment front contre front, espérant arrêter le temps pour pouvoir apprécier le contact de l'autre.

**Jack** : En attendant, garde-moi une part de sorbet !

Jack lança un clin d'œil à Sue qui comprit à quoi il faisait allusion.

**Sue** : Fais attention !

**Jack** : Comme toujours.

Jack s'en alla, un pincement au cœur, il aurait voulu rester plus longuement dans les bras de Sue et même savourer sa compagnie mais le devoir l'appelait.

Quant à Sue, elle regarda partir Jack tristement. Les instants où ils étaient ensemble, en dehors du travail, se faisaient tellement rare que dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils faisaient abstraction de ce qui les entourait. Comme un cocon qui leur était réservé.

Sue referma la porte derrière Jack et laissa échapper un soupire. Elle rejoint ses parents qui avaient commencé à débarrasser la table.

**Sue** : Vous devriez aller vous coucher, vous avez fait un long voyage ! Je vais ranger.

**Mère** **de** **Sue** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous !

**Père** **de** **Sue** : C'est vrai, on est encore jeune tu sais !

Sue sourit à la remarque de son père ! Il est vrai qu'elle aussi avait tendance à se faire du souci pour ses parents mais leur confort était important pour elle. La mère de Sue regarda sa fille quelque instant quand le regard de Sue tomba dans le sien.

**Sue** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Mère** **de** **Sue** : Rien, je regardais ma fille se transformer.

**Sue** : Se transformer ?

**Mère** **de** **Sue** : Oui, tu as changé depuis que tu travailles au FBI. Tu es devenue radieuse, plus épanouie et puis…

**Sue** : Quoi ?

**Mère** **de** **Sue** : Depuis quelque temps, tu es comment dire…

**Père** **de** **Sue** : Tu rayonnes ! Tu sembles encore plus heureuse qu'avant !

Sue rougit aux paroles de ses parents. Elle savait quel changement avait bouleversé sa vie. Et c'était en deux mots : Jack Hudson.

Il avait su comprendre et apprivoiser les sentiments conflictuels qu'elle avait en elle. Ils se comprenaient par un simple regard, un simple sourire. Les mots étaient parfois superflus et la présence de l'autre suffisait à ravir l'autre. Les attentions, les sourires au bureau, les balades à 2, tout cela avait un parfum d'inconnu qui rendait les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble uniques et privilégiés.

Sue avait changé, certes, mais Jack aussi. Les choses étaient devenus plus sérieuses entre eux et ça personne ne pouvait le nier. Jack était de bonne humeur, il souriait plus souvent et paraissait plus détendu.

Jack s'était dévoilé et ils avaient fait du chemin l'un vers l'autre. Cela avait permis à Sue d'aller au-delà des ses peurs même si les prochains jours allaient être mouvementés depuis l'arrivée de ces parents et la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Wallace.

**Immeuble de Ben Sakamoto**

Des policiers étaient déjà sur place. Un cordon de sécurité empêchait les curieux de s'approcher quand Jack arriva sur place.

Jack monta jusqu'à l'appartement de Ben, au 4ième étage. Bobby et Myles l'attendaient déjà. Des débris de verre étaient répandus sur le sol.

Une balle avait traversé la fenêtre du salon de Ben alors qu'il regardait la télé, assis dans son fauteuil. Les policiers récoltaient des indices quand Bobby s'approcha du nouveau venu.

**Bobby** : Ca va ?

**Jack** : Je rate un super dîner !

**Myles** : Désolé pour toi, moi j'étais avec Howie.

**Jack** : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

**Myles** : Ben a frôlé la mort ce soir.

**Bobby** : Un tireur embusqué en haut de l'immeuble voisin.

**Myles** : Ben faisait son plateau repas quand le tireur a tenté sa chance.

**Jack** : (s'approchant de la fenêtre) A cette distance, même un débutant ne l'aurait pas raté !

**Myles** : Et bien, notre tireur a évalué la distance, la force du vent,…

**Bobby** : Mais pas le ressort du canapé !

**Jack** : Un ressort ?

**Bobby** : Qui a dévié la balle et qui a transpercé la télé à la place de Ben !

**Myles** : Triste fin ! Elle aura sans doute bien vécu !

**Bobby** : Je te savais pas aussi sentimentale Myles ?

**Myles** : Les sentiments sont l'essence même des Leland ! Nous sommes reconnus pour notre légendaire aptitude au sentimentalisme qui séduit les femmes !

**Bobby** : Alors il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es toujours célibataire !

Jack et Bobby se regardèrent avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ils adoraient taquiner Myles. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils étaient dans la même équipe.

**Jack** : Quoi d'autre ?

**Bobby** : Ben a été conduit à l'hôpital pour des blessures légères.

**Myles** : Et en ce qui concerne notre « samouraï », il a échappé à la surveillance de la brigade et il a disparu avant la tentative de meurtre sur Ben.

**Jack** : On a au moins une idée de la tête du coupable.

Les 3 hommes quittèrent l'appartement quand un policier leur apporta un fusil de sniper emballé sous plastique.

**Policier** : Il a été retrouvé sur le toit de l'immeuble en face.

Jack prit l'arme dans les mains du policier et l'examina. Il remarqua une trace étrange au niveau de la crosse.

**Jack** : (au policier) Envoyez l'arme au labo du FBI et demander à ce qu'un échantillon soit analysé pour la substance qui se trouve sous l'arme !

**Policier** : Bien !

**Bobby** : Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'anormal ?

**Jack** : Des traces au niveau de la crosse.

**Myles** : Tes yeux de lynx auraient-ils repéré quelque chose qui auraient échappé au commun des mortels ?

**Jack** : Il semblerait mon cher Myles !

**Bobby** : En attendant, Ben doit rester en observation à l'hôpital. Des policiers gardent sa chambre.

**Myles** : On pourra au moins continuer notre nuit.

Jack commença à s'en aller quand Myles s'approcha de Bobby.

**Myles** : Il a des yeux de lynx mais il n'a toujours pas déclaré sa flamme à Sue !

**Bobby** : Que veux-tu ! Même les plus grands ont du mal parfois.

**Appartement de Jack**

Il était déjà tard et Jack se sentait mal d'avoir encore laissé Sue seule pour le travail. Il avait des responsabilités mais Sue était plus importante. Ils s'étaient séparés alors que le dîner, avec les parents de Sue, étaient important.

Il voulait l'appeler, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas encore endormie ? Elle et son sourire qui lui faisait oublié tout le reste, les ennuis, les tracas de la journée et qui d'un simple regard sur lui balayait tous ses soucis le lui faisait ressentir qu'il était unique.

Il décrocha son téléphone puis se ravisa, il était tard, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète en pensant à une mauvaise nouvelle. Non, il voulait savoir comment elle allait. Il prit son téléphone quand celui-ci sonna.

**Jack** : Hudson ?

**Sue** : Jack ? C'est Sue.

Jack afficha un sourire ravi ! Elle l'avait devancé mais ils avaient eu la même idée.

**Jack** : J'allais t'appeler ! Tu m'as devancé !

**Sue** : Intuition féminine !

**Jack** : Et ton intuition te dit quoi d'autre ?

**Sue** : Que tu aimerais être avec moi en ce moment !

**Jack** : Possible !

**Sue** : Jack, tu mens très mal !

Jack sourit à la remarque de Sue ! Il n'arrivait pas à lui cacher ses sentiments. Elle était spéciale et unique à ces yeux.

**Jack** : Et pour la fin du dîner ?

**Sue** : Ta part t'attend dans le réfrigérateur ! J'ai du combattre Levy à main nu pour ne pas qu'il la mange !

**Jack** (sourit) : Merci de ce courage agent Sue ! Vous serez vivement récompenser.

**Sue** : Des promesses, des promesses !

**Jack** : Attention, je tiens toujours mes promesses !

Jack avait raison. Il en était capable, c'est ce qui faisait son charme d'ailleurs. Être lui-même en toutes circonstances. Il ne l'avait jamais déçue et Sue savait que Jack était un homme de paroles.

**Sue** : Je vais aller me coucher avant que mes parents ne remarque que je te téléphone !

**Jack** : Tu risques d'être privé de sortie sinon !

**Sue** : Fait le malin mais ils veulent qu'on dîne ensemble encore une fois !

**Jack** : J'ai fait si mauvaise impression !

**Sue** : Partir au milieu du dîner, ça ne fait pas mauvaise impression ?

Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas rester très longtemps. Mais aux côtés de Sue, le temps n'avait plus vraiment de mesure et la contempler quelques secondes lui paraissait être d'interminables heures auquel il ne voulait que prolonger son bonheur.

**Appartement de Sue**

Sue était assise près de la fenêtre du salon. Les rayons de la lune caressaient son visage alors qu'elle parlait toujours avec Jack. Leur complicité était telle qu'ils auraient pu rester des heures entières à parler.

**Sue** : Il commence à se faire tard.

**Jack** : Oui mais j'aurais aimé être avec toi.

Sue sourit et rougit presque. Elle aussi, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là.

**Sue** : On se voit demain de toute manière.

**Jack** : Heureusement, sinon tu n'aurais pas ta récompense.

Sue rougit aux propos de Jack.

**Sue** : (gênée) Tu veux vraiment que les autres sachent pour nous !

**Jack** : Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient encore prêts à connaître la vérité mais je te promets une surprise.

**Sue** : Quoi ?

**Jack** : Si je te le dis, ça ne sera plus une surprise !

**Sue** : Oui, je sais mais je n'ai jamais su attendre pour les surprises !

**Jack** : Alors, je te dis bonne nuit !

**Sue** : Jack…Attend, donne moi au moins un indice !

**Jack** : Hum…non ! Bonne nuit ma belle !

**Sue** : Jack ?...Jack ?...

Jack avait raccroché laissant Sue dans une incertitude complète. Il s'amusait avec le fait qu'elle était impatiente mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Sue afficha un léger sourire en s'imaginant la tête que devait avoir Jack au même moment, alors qu'il l'avait laissé dans le vague.

Soudain, son sourire s'effaça, elle se remit en mémoire l'événement qui c'était passé plus tôt dans la journée : son entrevue avec Wallace.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'en parler à Jack ou à ses parents et pourtant, le temps filait et elle devait prendre une décision qui scellerait à jamais son futur.

_Flash back_

_**Bureau de Wallace**_

_**Wallace**__ : Agent Thomas, je tenais à vous dire que je suis satisfaite de votre travail dans ce service._

_Sue la regarda. Elle paraissait surprise parce que Wallace venait de lui dire._

_**Sue**__ : Merci._

_**Wallace**__ : Cependant, je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins. _

_Wallace planta son regard dans celui de Sue._

_**Wallace : **__Je voudrais savoir si vous entretenez une liaison avec l'agent Hudson ?_

_Sue resta sous le choc. Elle n'y avait pas par 4 chemins en effet. Elle était surprise et aussi effrayée par la question que venait de lui poser sa supérieure. _

_Elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien de lui mentir. Mais que devait-elle lui répondre et comment lui expliquer la situation. Jack. Il risquait d'avoir des ennuis. Tout les deux d'ailleurs. Ils étaient tout les deux agents du FBI et travaillaient dans la même équipe._

_Les choses se mélangeaient dans sa tête quand Wallace lui fit signe qu'elle n'avait pas fini de lui parler._

_**Wallace**__ : J'ai assez d'expérience pour remarquer ce genre de chose._

_**Sue**__ : Ce genre…de chose ?_

_**Wallace**__ : Cette façon dont vous vous regardez, les sourires que vous échangez. Il faudrait être complètement aveugle pour ne pas comprendre._

_Sue baissa les yeux. Wallace avait remarqué alors que cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'elle était là._

_**Sue**__ : C'est que Jack et moi…_

_Elle regarda de nouveau Wallace. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire._

_**Sue : **__…Je crois que je vous dois des explications._

_**Wallace : **__En effet._

_**Sue : **__Je… Jack et moi savons ce que cela signifie… mais... Enfin, je ne veux pas que Jack perde sa place à cause de moi…. Et de ce qu'il se passe entre nous._

_Wallace la fixa un instant. Elle savait ce que Sue pouvait ressentir. Mais elle devait suivre le règlement et celui-ci interdisait toute relation entre agent d'une même équipe._

_Sue regarda Wallace. Elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Wallace avait toujours été difficile à cerner mais là c'était différent. Elle avait une drôle de sensation._

_**Wallace**__ : Je comprend que cette relation soit importante à vos yeux mais est-elle si solide que vous le penser ?_

_**Sue**__ : Je tiens beaucoup à Jack et…_

_Wallace baissa les yeux et sembla noter quelque chose sur un de ses dossiers. Sue ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou pas._

_**Wallace**__ : C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je suis certaine que vos sentiments pour l'agent Hudson sont très forts mais pensez à votre carrière._

_Sa carrière ? Sans Jack, il n'y aurait jamais eu de carrière. Son arrivée dans l'équipe, sa formation… tout cela, c'était grâce à lui._

_**Sue**__ : Je ne pourrais pas faire mon travail si je sais que Jack n'est pas à mes côtés._

_Wallace leva la tête et parcourut le visage de Sue pour savoir si elle était sincère. Mais cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle aimait cet homme et peu importait sa carrière au sein du FBI._

_Sue était suspendue aux lèvres de sa supérieure pour savoir qu'elle alternative elle lui offrait. _

_**Wallace**__ : Vous savez que la seule solution est que vous demandiez votre changement d'affectation. Si vous continuez votre relation avec l'agent Hudson, vous n'avez que cette issue._

_**Sue**__ : J'ai refusé, une promotion pour travailler à New York. Je ne compte pas changer d'avis quelques mois après._

_Wallace pouvait voir dans le regard de Sue, une femme déterminée, comme elle, qui avait des principes et qui s'y tenaient._

_**Wallace**__ : Il va falloir que vous fassiez un choix._

_**Fin du flash back**_

La solution devenait de plus en plus évidente à ses yeux mais elle avait peur de la réaction de Jack, de ses parents et des autres. Mais elle devait faire un choix comme lui avait dit Wallace et prendre une décision. Et elle était la seule à pouvoir prendre cette décision.

Lorsqu'elle avait fait le choix de partir pour New York, cela lui avait fait énormément de peine mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Elle n'était plus celle qu'elle était. Non, elle était une femme amoureuse.

Elle resserra sa robe de chambre et ramena ses jambes sous elle, sur le canapé. Elle vit Levy lever la tête et elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Sa mère contourna le canapé et vint s'asseoir en face de sa fille.

**Mère de Sue : **Il est bien rentré ?

Sue sourit. Ellle l'avait entendu appeler Jack.

**Sue : **Oui.

Sa mère la fixa un instant et lui sourit.

**Mère de Sue : **Je ne t'avais jamais vu si… heureuse !

Sue lui rendit son sourire.

**Sue : **Je le suis Maman…. Oh Maman quand je suis avec lui… j'ai du mal à trouver ma respiration et quelques fois les mots me manquent… et pourtant, nous nous comprenons. Nous n'avons pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit… comme si il connaissait tout de moi.

Sa mère était émue par ce que sa petite fille venait de lui dire. Elle lui prit la main.

**Mère de Sue : **Tu es amoureuse ma chérie et c'est la plus belle chose qui puisse t'arriver. Je suis heureuse pour toi.

Sue sourit timidement puis baissa les yeux. Sa mère le remarqua.

**Mère de Sue : **Il y a un problème ?

Sue releva les yeux vers elle.

**Sue : **non…

Sue savait très bien que sa mère n'allait pas la croire aussi facilement. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il fallait qu'elle prenne la décision seule.

**Sue : **Enfin… disons que j'ai une importante décision à prendre.

Sa mère serra la main de sa fille dans la sienne.

**Mère de Sue : **Je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu feras ce qui est le mieux pour toi et que tu écouteras ton cœur.

Sue regarda sa mère. Elle lui sourit. Sa mère l'embrassa sur le front et retourna se coucher. Sa mère avait raison. Elle savait ce qui était le meilleur pour elle.

**Lendemain**

Bobby avait fait un compte rendu à Wallace sur l'événement de la veille. Ben était maintenant sous protection du FBI à l'hôpital et le bureau de Wallace avait été assiégé par des représentants d'autres services pour récupérer le dossier.

**Bureau de Wallace**

Une vive tension s'échappait du bureau de Wallace qui était en pleine discussion avec des représentants de différents services tels que la CIA ou le MI-5. Le ton devenait de plus en plus virulent quand Jack et Bobby passèrent devant.

**Bobby** : On doit protéger Ben mais Wallace aurait sans doute besoin d'aide elle aussi !

**Jack** : Sans doute.

D'un seul coup, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et trois personnes sortirent affichant leur mécontentement. Wallace arriva près de la porte et accompagna de la main ces « invités » qui semblaient particulièrement remontés.

**Femme1** : Agent Wallace, notre service est beaucoup plus qualifié que le votre pour faire ce genre d'opération !

**Wallace** : Est-ce que je dois comprendre que vous considérez que mon service est rempli d'incompétent ?

**Femme1** : Non…enfin, je voulais dire que…

**Homme1** : Ce que voulais dire ma collègue, c'est que nos agents sont formés spécialement dans ce but !

**Femme1** : Oui ! Et je suis sûre que vos agents ont autre chose à faire que de garder un homme seul !

**Wallace** : Je vous remercie de vous faire autant de souci pour mes hommes mais je crois que mes agents feront le travail encore mieux que vos soit disant agent surentraînés.

La femme prit un air choqué avant de s'en aller en pestant au côté son collègue. Wallace vit les 2 agents près de son bureau.

**Wallace** : Agent Manning et Hudson, justement je voulais vous voir !

**Bobby** : Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous être utile ?

**Wallace** : J'aimerais que l'un de vous aille à l'hôpital pour accompagner Monsieur Ben Sakamoto dans une chambre d'hôtel. Je ne voudrais pas que des personnes tel que des agents de la CIA ou du MI-5 viennent mettre leur nez dans cette affaire.

**Jack** : J'irai avec Sue, on devait passer récupérer sa déposition.

**Wallace** : Très bien !

Un homme s'approcha de Wallace.

**Homme** : Madame, vous avez un appel !

**Wallace** : De qui ?

**Homme** : Le directeur de la CIA !

**Wallace** : Mon ex-mari était moins collant que lui après 12 années de mariages ! Ca fait déjà la douzième fois qu'il m'appelle !

Wallace rentra dans son bureau laissant Bobby et Jack qui se regardaient avec étonnement.

**Jack** : Son ex-mari ?

**Bobby** : Il devait avoir une sacrée poigne pour rester aussi longtemps marié avec elle !

**Voix de Wallace dans le bureau **: Je vous ai entendu !

**Bureau du FBI**

Sue, Lucy, Demetrius, Myles étaient déjà présentent quand Bobby et Jack rentrèrent.

**Bobby** : Bonjour à tous !

**Lucy** : Tu es de bien bonne humeur Bobby !

**Sue** : C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Jack** : Tout à l'heure, on a appris que Wallace était marié !

**Lucy** : Vraiment ?

**Myles** : Le pauvre homme.

Sue et Jack s'échangèrent un regard complice qui n'appartenait qu'à eux quand Tara rentra comme une flèche dans le bureau.

**Tara** : Bonjour à vous !

**Lucy** : Décidément, vous êtes tous de bonne humeur ce matin !

**Tara** : C'est normal, j'ai reçu le rapport du labo pour l'échantillon de poudre qu'il y avait sous l'arme trouvé hier soir.

**Jack** : Et qu'est que c'était ?

**Tara** : Tout d'abord, l'arme en question a bien servit pour tirer sur Ben. Ensuite, la poudre retrouvée sur la crosse ne se trouve pas n'importe où.

**Myles** : Ne t'arrête pas pour nous Tara, continue.

**Tara** : Elle provient d'une substance qui est fabriqué par une usine qui se trouve près de Yellow Creek. L'usine a fermé il y a quelques années mais les bâtiments sont toujours intacts.

**Jack** : Bon travail Tara ! Sue et moi allons voir Ben à l'hôpital, Dem, Bobby et Myles allez à l'entrepôt. Pendant ce temps, Tara tu coordonnes et Lucy, il nous faut la liste des visiteurs de l'oncle de Ben en prison.

**Lucy** : J'ai déjà fait la demande mais les autorités ne veulent pas me les communiquer. J'en ai parlé à Wallace qui a dit qu'elle s'en chargerait.

Chacun s'activèrent pour se lancer dans sa nouvelle tâche.

**Voiture de Jack en route pour l'hôpital**

Sue ne savait pas comment abordé le sujet. Jack lui avait parlé la veille d'une surprise mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en reparler avec lui. Elle devait se lancer, après tout, c'était pour elle.

**Sue** : (gênée) Jack ?

**Jack** : Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Sue** : Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit hier soir ?

**Jack** : Au sujet de la part du dîner qui m'attends ?

**Sue** : Jack ! Je parlais de la surprise dont tu m'as parlé !

**Jack** : 10 minutes !

Sue le regarda d'un air interrogatif. Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire de vainqueur.

**Sue** : Quoi « 10 minutes » ?

**Jack** : C'est le temps qu'il t'a fallu pour me poser la question depuis qu'on est tous les 2 !

**Sue** : Tu…

**Jack** : J'étais sûr que tu ne tiendrais pas !

Sue lui sourit.

**Sue** : Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Jack** : Tu le sauras bien assez tôt !

**Sue** : Tu joues avec ma patience.

La voiture des 2 agents s'arrêta devant l'hôpital. Sue descendit du véhicule sans adressez la parole à Jack. Jack descendit à son tour et courut presque pour rejoindre Sue. Il s'approcha de Sue et tenta de lui sourire pour faire la paix.

**Jack** : Tu es fâchée ?

**Sue** : Ca dépend.

**Jack** : Ca dépend de quoi ?

**Sue** : De la surprise !

Jack sourit de plus belle. Il posa sa main sur son bras pour lui demander de s'arrêter. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

**Jack** : Si je te dis qu'après le mariage de Lucy, Wallace va nous donner un week-end de congé, tu penses à quoi ?

**Sue** : Et bien, qu'on aura un peu de repos !

**Jack** : Oui, mais si je te dis que j'ai en ma possession un film que l'on devait regarder depuis un moment, tu vois je veux parler ?

**Sue** : Le film de Star Wars ?

**Jack** : Depuis le temps qu'on en parle, à chaque fois il y a un imprévu et je voudrais au moins qu'une fois, on le regard ensemble, tous les 2, sans être dérangés.

L'attention que pouvait porter Jack à Sue la toucha particulièrement. Il faisait attention à tous ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou faire. Il était vraiment exceptionnel avec elle.

**Jack : **Alors je me suis dis qu'une petite virée dans un chalet, rien que tout les deux, pourrait nous permettre de voir ce film en tout tranquillité.

Elle sourit légèrement. Elle était très touchée par l'attention de Jack. Elle savait que cet homme tenait une place importante dans sa vie et que si elle devait faire un choix entre sa carrière et Jack, elle n'aurait pas à réfléchir très longtemps.

**Entrepôt près de ****Yellow ****Creek.**

Bobby, Demetrius et Myles arrivèrent près des entrepôts. Une équipe d'intervention avait accompagné les agents au cas où des acolytes du « samouraï » seraient encore sur place.

**Bobby** : Il y a beaucoup d'entrepôt ici.

**Myles** : Si on fouille tous les hangars on en a pour des jours et des jours.

**Demetrius** : (à Tara) Tara, tu n'aurais pas une idée de l'entrepôt où l'on devrait commencer ?

**Tara** : (par radio) Selon l'administrateur du terrain, tous les hangars sont scellés. Le seul qui pourrait être le plus accessible pour un trafic est le numéro 19.

Les 3 agents firent signe au groupe d'intervention qui se dirigea vers l'entrepôt. Après quelques minutes d'observation, le hangar était encerclé par l'équipe alors que 2 hommes se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

Demetrius donna le signal pour le début des opérations. Ils se séparèrent en 2 groupes et suivirent l'équipe d'intervention qui fonça dans le hangar. Deux hommes qui jouaient aux cartes se trouvèrent dans la remise. Les 2 équipes pointèrent leurs armes en direction des 2 suspects qui n'opposèrent pas de résistance quand ils comprirent qu'ils étaient en infériorité numérique.

Myles s'approcha de caisse alors que Bobby et Demetrius inspectèrent les lieux.

**Myles** : Il y a des caisses remplies d'arme ici !

**Bobby** : Et j'ai un plan de l'hôpital où est Ben !

**Demetrius** : Il faut prévenir Jack, il est partit là-bas avec Sue.

**Hôpital**

Sue et Jack se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Ben quand une femme, devant la chambre, se vit refuser l'accès par le policier cantonné là pour la protection de Ben. La femme en question était celle du parc, Sakura.

La jeune femme hurlait contre le policier qui était de garde devant la porte de la chambre. Jack et Sue s'approchèrent en montrant leurs plaques.

**Jack** : Que se passe-t-il ?

**Sakura** : Je voudrais seulement savoir comment va mon ami ?

**Sue** : Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous.

**Jack** : Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de voir un visage familier.

**Sakura** : Merci beaucoup !

Le policier s'écarta sous le regard menaçant de la jeune femme. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre où Ben était allongé sur un lit, le bras en écharpe.

**Sakura** : Ben !

La jeune femme accourut vers l'homme couché dans son lit.

**Ben** : Sakura, mon amour !

**Sakura** : J'étais tellement inquiète. Quand je suis arrivée à ton appartement et que j'ai vu tous ces policiers j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

**Ben** : Je vais bien. Juste une petite égratignure.

Jack et Sue se regardèrent, ils comprenaient ce que pouvait ressentir Sakura.

**Jack** : Nous sommes du FBI.

**Sue** : Nous sommes ici pour la tentative de meurtre qui a eu lieu.

**Sakura** : Une tentative de meurtre ?

Sakura lança un regard interrogatif en direction de Ben qui parut gêné.

**Sakura** : Ton oncle ne tient jamais ses promesses !

**Ben** : Sakura, non. C'est homme d'honneur.

**Sue** : Sakura a raison, il a essayé de vous tuer.

**Jack** : Votre vie est en danger et le FBI assura votre protection.

**Sue** : A tous les 2, si vous voulez.

Sakura et Ben s'observèrent pour rechercher dans le regard de l'autre la réponse à la question.

**Ben** : Je suis d'accord, si Sakura vient avec moi.

**Jack** : Très bien. Je vais prévenir mes collègues et nous allons vous mettre dans un endroit sûr !

Sue sortit de la chambre suivit par Jack qui appela le reste de l'équipe pour les prévenir que Ben avait accepté d'être sous la protection du FBI.

**Jack** : (au téléphone) Bobby ? C'est Jack.

**Bobby** : (au téléphone) Jack, justement j'allais t'appeler, on a coincé des types dans le hangar cet après midi et ils nous ont confirmés le fait qu'une nouvelle tentative sur Ben va avoir lieu à l'hôpital.

Alors que Jack écoutait les informations que Bobby lui transmettait. Jack et Sue se présentaient devant l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le parking quand un homme ressemblant au « samouraï » fit son entrée à l'étage.

Sue remarqua l'homme. Elle fit un geste à Jack qui se retourna discrètement.

L'homme semblait un peu perdu, il était habillé en infirmier et cherchait le numéro de la chambre de Ben dans les registres de l'hôpital.

Sue s'était rapproché de Jack, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient séparés ou que quelque chose lui arrive.

Jack lui sourit et lui signa d'aller rejoindre Sakura et Ben dans la chambre. D'abord réticente, elle du se plier à la demande de Jack.

Jack observait l'homme, il regarda si Sue était rentré dans la chambre quand il vit qu'elle parlait avec le policier qui était en faction devant la porte. Elle le prévenait de la tournure de la situation avant de rentrer rapidement dans la chambre de Ben. L'homme avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et s'approchait dangereusement de la chambre.

L'homme continuait d'avancer calmement vers la chambre d'un pas assuré, il n'avait pas vu Sue pénétré dans la chambre. Jack, quant à lui, marchait discrètement derrière l'homme pour pouvoir le ceinturer. Le policier vu l'homme s'approcher de lui. Une goutte de sueur glissa sur le visage du policier qui paniqua et sortit alors son arme.

Des cris se firent entendre. De nombreuses personnes commencèrent à paniquer. L'homme comprit qu'il était repéré et cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir. Le policier dans la confusion générale brandit son arme vers l'inconnu et tira.

Sue venait de rentrer dans la chambre. Elle avait informé Ben et Sakura de ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de a porte quand elle remarqua sur leurs visages qu'un bruit inhabituel venait de se produire.

**Sue** : (à Sakura) Que se passe-t-il ?

**Sakura** : Il y a eu des cris et un coup de feu.

Le cœur de Sue battait la chamade. Est-ce que Jack était touché ? Qui avait pu tirer et surtout y avait-il des blessés ? Des émotions différentes se mélangèrent dans sa tête. Elle se tourna vers le couple avec elle.

**Sue** : Ne bougez pas !

Sue entrouvrit la porte de la chambre, elle était trop inquiète pour rester les bras croisés sans rien faire. Elle s'inquiétait terriblement pour Jack, il avait peut-être besoin d'aide.

Elle vit un homme allongé sur le sol, le policier, des infirmières paniquées et des médecins qui tous regardaient dans la même direction : la sienne. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre, l'homme entra dans la chambre, jetant Sue à terre.

Jack courait dans le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre, il n'avait pas eu le temps de plaquer au sol l'individu qui avait foncé comme une flèche sur le policier avant de l'assommer.

L'homme était là, fixant Ben et Sakura qui s'étaient retirés dans un coin de la chambre. Sue était au sol, abasourdie par le choc qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle avait prit la porte de plein fouet. L'homme s'approcha du couple sortant une arme sous sa blouse. Ben se mit devant Sakura pour la protéger, ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Sue était sur le côté, l'homme ne s'occupait pas d'elle c'était l'occasion rêvée. Elle se déplaça légèrement sur le côté pour qu'il ne l'ai pas dans son champ de vision. Elle fit un signe à Levy, qui était juste en face de l'individu, pour attirer son attention.

Elle signa à Levy « les crocs ». Levy s'exécuta prenant son air le plus menaçant, il était très convainquant, l'homme fut surpris. Il commença à paniquer et eut un geste de recul devant la menace.

Sue se leva doucement et prit un vase qui était sur la table près d'elle. Elle s'approcha aussi doucement mais le plus rapidement possible et frappa l'homme. Sous le choc, le « samouraï » lâcha l'arme qui glissa à quelques mètres de lui et posa un genou à terre.

Jack arriva devant la porte de la chambre quand il entendu un bruit de verre cassé. Il avait demandé à Sue de rester auprès de Ben et Sakura mais il n'avait pas imaginé que la menace arriverait jusqu'à Sue. Il voulait la protéger et voilà qu'il l'avait sans doute envoyé à la mort.

Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et vit la scène. L'homme était désarmé et semblait sonné. Sue avait une légère blessure au front, Levy montrait toujours ses crocs au voyou tandis que Ben et Sakura étaient blottis dans un coin.

Jack braqua son arme en direction de l'intrus.

**Jack** : FBI ! Ne bougez plus.

L'homme se retourna lentement vers Jack. Il était prit au piège et ne tenta pas de s'enfuir.

Alors que d'autres agents de police arrivèrent sur les lieux, Jack se précipita vers Sue.

**Jack** : Est-ce que ça va ?

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et regarda rapidement ça blessure.

**Sue** : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et il ne put s'empêché de la serrer contre lui. Il avait eu si peur de la perdre. Si quelque chose lui était arrivé, il ne se le serait jamais pardonner.

**Bureau du FBI**

L'homme avait été emmené au bureau pour être interrogé. Il refusait de parler sans présence de son avocat.

**Salle d'interrogatoire**

L'homme était assis, les mains sur la table fixant devant lui le miroir sans teint. Bobby et Myles cherchaient à le déstabiliser depuis déjà ½ heures mais rien n'y faisait, il restait là, fixant le miroir avec un regard qui glaçait le sang.

**Bobby** : Tu dois savoir que tu risques gros après ce que tu as fait ?

**Myles** : Peut-être qu'il est chirurgien spécialisé dans un nouveau type de médecine ?

**Bobby** : T'es copain de l'entrepôt 19 ont été plus bavard et le procureur ne fera de marché qu'avec celui qui parlera en premier.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il resta égal à lui-même comme lors de l'arrestation quand un avocat frappa à la porte et interrompit les 2 agents.

**Avocat** : Je suis maître Richard Wagner. Je vais vous demander de laisser mon client tranquille.

**Bobby** : Très bien, espérons qu'il soit plus intelligent quand vous lui aurez expliqué les charges qui sont contre lui.

Bobby et Myles avaient laissé l'homme avec son client quand Jack et Demetrius virent à leur rencontre.

**Bobby** : Ce type n'a pas décroché un mot depuis son arrestation mais il a un avocat à quinze mille dollars de l'heure.

**Myles** : Encore un chanceux qui ne connaît pas les impôts !

**Jack** : En ce qui concerne l'arme qu'il avait sur lui, elle provient d'une cargaison volée qui devait être emmené dans une base militaire, les mêmes que l'entrepôts 19.

**Demetrius** : D'après les papiers qu'on a trouvé sur lui, il serait allé dans l'entrepôt que l'ont a fouillé quand l'équipe de surveillance l'a perdue.

**Jack** : Les 2 types que vous avez arrêtés sont un peu plus bavards que lui.

**Demetrius** : Ils nous ont dit qu'ils avaient bientôt un autre rendez-vous de prévu.

**Myles** : Mais leur tueur est en prison.

**Bobby** : Le livreur ne doit pas encore le savoir ou ils ont quelqu'un d'autre pour finir le travail.

**Jack** : C'est pour ça que Ben est toujours en danger.

**Bobby** : Et où est Ben et son amie ?

**Jack** : Tara et Sue sont avec eux, ainsi qu'une équipe de protection.

**Demetrius** : Et pour Sue ? Elle a été blessée ?

**Jack** : Les médecins disent que ce n'est pas très grave, une petite égratignure au front.

**Bobby** : Je savais que cette fille était une vraie tigresse !

**Jack** : Je vais aller rejoindre Tara et Sue.

**Bobby** : Je te retrouverai là-bas quand on aura fini avec notre « samouraï muet ».

Jack commença à s'en aller quand l'avocat sortit de la salle.

**Avocat** : Mon client voudrait discuter avec vous.

Bobby, Myles et Demetrius se fixèrent. L'homme n'avait pas été très bavard jusque là, pourquoi un changement d'attitude aussi rapide. Les 3 hommes entrèrent dans la pièce précédée par l'avocat.

**Bobby** : Quelque chose à nous dire ?

**Homme** : Je suis ressortissant japonais, je suis prêt à vous aider en échange d'une protection.

**Myles** : Et pourquoi nous accepterions ?

**Avocat** : Mon client essaye de coopérer, faites un geste.

**Bobby** : Et votre client a un nom, je suppose ?

**Homme** : Je m'appelle Takenori Mito.

**Demetrius** : On parlera au procureur mais il faut quelque chose qui puisse jouer dans la balance.

**Mito** : Je pourrais témoigner contre Koichi Sakamoto.

**Demetrius** : Vous risquez gros en faisant cela.

**Mito** : Je n'ai plus le choix, j'ai échoué dans ma mission et maintenant je ne peux attendre que la mort de sa part.

**Quelque part près de Washington D.C.**

Jack était partit rejoindre Sue, Tara, Sakura et Ben dans un hôtel qui leur servait de planque.

Jack frappa à la porte d'une chambre où Tara vint lui ouvrir.

**Jack** : Salut Tara !

**Tara** : Comment s'est passé l'interrogatoire ?

**Jack** : Les 2 types qui étaient dans le hangar ont été assez bavards mais le « samouraï » a décidé de passer un marché avec le procureur.

Sue était assis au côté de Sakura et Ben qui se tenaient la main. Sue aperçu Jack et laissa quelque instant notre couple. Tara remarqua que le regard de Jack était planté dans celui de Sue et elle comprit vite qu'ils voulaient parler tous les 2.

**Tara** : Je vais rester avec Ben et Sakura. Bobby m'a dit qu'il viendrait après l'interrogatoire du samouraï alors vous n'avez qu'à y aller.

**Sue** : On ne voudrait pas te laisser seule.

**Tara** : Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis une grande fille ! Et puis le médecin t'a dit de te reposer. Même si ce n'est qu'une égratignure, il faut être prudent !

On sonna à la porte. C'était Bobby qui venait aux nouvelles. Il portait des pizzas encore chaudes.

**Bobby** : Le repas de ces messieurs madame est avancé.

**Tara** : Ca tombe bien, je mourrais de faim.

**Jack** : Tu as fais vite ?

**Bobby** : Notre samouraï a parlé très rapidement après ton départ.

Sakura et Ben se joignirent au repas alors Jack et Sue se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

**Sakura** : (À Sue et Jack) Vous n'en voulez pas ?

**Jack** : C'est gentil mais on va vous laisser mangé.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement et se rendirent au parking. Jack n'avait pas décroché une parole depuis tout à l'heure et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Jack. Sue savait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jack était soucieux. Est-ce que Wallace lui aurait parlé aussi ?

Sue se tourna vers lui et posa sa main sur celle de Jack. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

**Sue** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Jack** : Rien ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

**Sue** : Jack, je t'en prie.

Sue commençait à le connaître peut-être mieux que personne. Il la regarda un long moment. Elle allait bien. Il devait se le répéter mais cette idée qu'il aurait pu la perdre n'arrêtait pas de refaire surface.

**Jack** : Je suis désolé que tu sois blessé.

**Sue** : Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est la faute de la porte !

Jack esquissa un léger sourire mais Sue remarqua que Jack s'en voulait encore. Il n'avait pas su la protéger. Il avait toujours eu peur pour elle. Mais aujourd'hui s'était différent. Il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie. C'était presque vital pour lui.

**Jack** : J'ai eu peur…j'ai eu très peur que quelque chose t'arrive.

Jack baissa la tête. Une nouvelle émotion faisait surface dans son esprit. Quelque chose qui lui était inconnu. Jamais il n'avait ressentit cette peur de perdre l'autre.

Sue s'approcha de lui et glissa lentement sa main dans la sienne ce qui fit lever les yeux de Jack vers Sue. Elle lui sourit timidement pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien et qu'elle était là.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait eu très peur dans cette chambre mais elle savait que Jack n'était pas loin et qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Elle avait une totale confiance en lui.

Jack serra Sue dans ses bras et nicha son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme pour s'imprégner de son odeur, de la sentir vivante. Sue passa une main derrière la tête de Jack et se détacha légèrement de lui. Elle planta son regard dans celui de Jack.

**Sue** : Je savais que tu n'étais pas loin… Jack…je vais bien.

Il la regarda.

**Jack : **Quand tu disais que je n'arrivais pas à te mentir, tu avais raison. … alors je ne vais pas essayer… J'ai eu très peur de te perdre… si il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Sue sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérés. Jack lui parlait sans aucune retenue. Il s'ouvrait à elle. Il posa sa main sur sa joue comme pour retracer les courbes de son visage.

Il baissa un instant les yeux. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Sue allait bien. Il leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

**Jack** : Et puis comme ça, je sais que tu es dangereuse avec un pot de fleur à la main.

Sue fit une petite moue à Jack qui lui sourit avant de la serrer contre lui. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, leurs regards en disaient longs sur ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Cependant, le doux baiser qu'ils s'échangèrent, eu plus d'impact qu'un long discours.

Il se faisait déjà tard. Bobby et Tara étaient restés à l'hôtel pour protéger Sakura et Ben et les rapports de la journée étaient sur le bureau de Wallace.

Jack raccompagna Sue jusqu'à son appartement. Elle avait une petite cicatrice sur le front du à l'événement de l'après-midi. La voiture s'arrêta.

**Jack** : Voilà ! Madame est à destination.

**Sue** : Merci.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire. Sue devait lui parler de ce que lui avait dit Wallace mais il n'était sans doute pas prêt à entendre ça. Avec ce qui c'était passé plus tôt dans la journée, elle ne voulait pas qu'il culpabilise pour autre chose.

**Sue** : Tu viendras me chercher demain ?

**Jack** : Si t'es parents ne me font pas passé un autre interrogatoire !

Sue sourit à la remarque de Jack.

**Sue : **Ca je ne peux pas te le promettre. Tu les connais !

Jack sourit.

**Jack : **Je crois que je vais prendre le risque !

Sue baissa les yeux et fixa un instant la laisse de Levy qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Jack le remarqua et il s'en inquiéta.

**Jack : **Est-ce que ça va ? Tu te sens bien ?

Sue le regarda. Il devait sûrement parler de sa blessure.

**Sue : **Oui. Je vais bien. Je réfléchissais.

**Jack : **Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? C'est à propos de ce que voulait Wallace ?

Sue le regarda. Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire et surtout quoi lui dire. Elle n'était encore sur de rien et pourtant elle allait bientôt devoir donner une réponse à Wallace.

Jack remarqua que Sue ne voulait pas trop en parler.

**Jack : **Sue… tu sais que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ou simplement de parler…

**Sue** : Je sais, tu es là, tu es toujours là.

Sue prit la main de Jack dans la sienne et ils se sourient mutuellement.

**Sue** : A demain.

**Jack** : Oui, à demain.

Elle se pencha légèrement vers Jack qui fit le reste du chemin vers elle et ils s'embrassèrent dans un dernier et tendre baiser. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent Sue lui sourit.

Elle ouvrit sa portier et fit descendre Levy avant de faire un geste d'au revoir de la main à Jack. Les paroles qu'ils avaient échangées l'avaient réconforté. Il était là si elle en avait besoin.

**Lendemain matin**

Ben et Sakura s'étaient rendus au bureau pour discuter avec le reste de l'équipe.

**Bobby** : Nous avons arrêté Takenori Mito, l'homme qui a essayé de vous tuer à 2 reprises.

**Demetrius** : Il a signé un accord avec le procureur Wilson pour témoigner contre votre oncle.

**Sakura** : Je suis bien contente !

**Myles** : Pourtant, ils nous manquent pas mal de preuve contre Koichi Sakamoto et il pourrait réussir à s'enfuir si nous n'avons pas de preuve plus solide.

Ben regarda Jack d'un air étonné.

**Jack** : D'après certaines informations, votre oncle avait en sa possession un carnet où il inscrivait toutes ses transactions financières.

**Ben** : Son carnet ?

**Sue** : Vous savez où il se trouve ?

**Ben** : Bien sûr puisque c'est moi qu'il avait.

**Sakura** : Avant de mourir, le père de Ben lui a envoyé plusieurs effets personnels où se trouvait un carnet.

**Ben** : Mon père m'a dit de garder précieusement ce carnet et qu'il était mon ticket de sortie du clan.

**Myles** : Et où est-il ?

**Sakura** : Je l'ai ici. Ben me l'a confié.

**Ben** : J'avais peur que mon oncle s'en prenne à Sakura alors je lui ai demandé de le garder.

Sakura ouvrit son sac et sortit un petit livret bleu foncé qu'elle tendit à Demetrius. Il en feuilleta les premières pages avant de siffler en parcourant les différentes pages.

**Demetrius** : Il y a au moins une centaine de juge dans ce carnet avec les noms, les lieux et les dates des transactions.

**Myles** : J'en connais certains qui vont faire grise mine.

L'équipe imaginait déjà un plan d'action pour arrêter les juges et démanteler le trafic qu'avait installé l'oncle de Ben quand Wallace entra dans le bureau.

**Wallace** : Je viens d'avoir un appel du chef de la police…on a tiré sur le procureur Wilson.

Bobby et Jack se fixèrent. Cet homme était intègre, ils les avaient prévenu que l'affaire risquait de devenir dangereuse.

**Bobby** : Ca veut dire qu'un autre tueur cours toujours.

**Sue** : Et comment va le procureur ?

**Wallace** : Il a juste eu très peur. Il n'est pas blessé.

**Jack** : Un tir pour le dissuader de continuer.

**Wallace** : Rien de très effrayant pour le procureur. Cet homme en a déjà vu dans sa carrière.

**Jack** : On va lancer un mandat d'arrêt pour toutes les personnes qui sont inscrites dans ce carnet.

**Myles** : Ca va faire beaucoup de paperasse !

**Lucy** : Ca ne change pas du quotidien.

**Wallace** : J'ai reçu le document au sujet des visites de Koichi Sakamoto.

**Demetrius** : Quelque chose d'anormal ?

**Wallace** : Depuis environ 6 mois, il recevait la visite d'un homme.

**Sue** : On sait qui c'était ?

**Wallace** : Takenori Mito.

Tous se regardèrent. C'était impossible, il était arrivé à Washington D.C. depuis quelques heures avant de se faire appréhender à l'hôpital.

**Bobby** : Vous êtes sûre de son identité ?

**Wallace** : J'ai discuté avec un ami qui travaille au consulat japonais de Washington. Il semblerait que votre « samouraï » est un frère jumeau.

**Myles** : Au moins, ça reste dans l'esprit de famille !

**Wallace** : Sans doute, mais on a toujours un tueur dans la nature alors ce n'est pas le moment de s'endormir.

Tara et Lucy retournèrent devant leurs écrans alors que Sue, Jack et Bobby feuilletaient les dossiers de l'affaire. Demetrius et Myles avaient quant à eu raccompagné Sakura et Ben à l'hôtel sous la surveillance d'une équipe de protection.

**Bobby** : Est-ce qu'on sait qui a engagé l'avocat pour notre « samouraï » en prison ?

Tara pianota quelques secondes sur le clavier de son ordinateur avant de se lever.

**Tara** : Je l'ai ! L'avocat a été envoyé par un certain John Smith.

**Bobby** : Je me demande pourquoi les avocats acceptent n'importe quel client ?

**Tara** : Ce n'est pas un John Smith anodin. Il a changé de nom mais il a toujours la même adresse depuis 9 ans !

**Lucy** : Il ment sur son nom mais pas sur son adresse ? Quel genre de bandit c'est ?

**Tara** : Un bandit qui est déjà en prison.

Tous regardèrent avec étonnement Tara.

**Bobby** : Notre John Smith est en prison ?

**Tara** : Dans la même que celle de l'oncle de Ben.

Une jeune femme passa dans le bureau et donna un papier à Tara.

**Jack** : Il va falloir aller rendre visite à cet avocat qui a de nombreux clients.

**Tara** : Je viens de recevoir un papier de l'administration carcérale. L'oncle de Ben a reçu une visite aujourd'hui…de Takenori Mito.

**Bobby** : Notre samouraï ?

**Sue** : Son frère jumeau, mais dans quel but ?

**Jack** : C'est ce qu'on va lui demander.

Jack et Bobby prirent leurs vestes et filèrent à la prison du conté. Sue ne les avait pas accompagné car ce pénitencier était réputé pour avoir des occupants plus que violent.

Pendant ce temps, Tara et Sue allèrent rendre visite à l'avocat du « samouraï ».

**Pénitencier**

Bobby et Jack se trouvaient dans une pièce qui servait aux visites des prisonniers. Une petite pièce sombre, assez glauque où une odeur pestilentielle provenait d'une autre salle, sans doute la cuisine.

**Bobby** : Ils vont avoir du ragoût de rat au dîner !

**Jack** : Si tu as faim fais-toi invité !

Les 2 agents se lancèrent un regard complice avant que n'arrive un gardien de prison suivi par un homme âgé, Koichi Sakamoto.

**Gardien** : Vous avez 20 minutes !

L'homme s'assit à une table où les 2 agents le rejoignirent.

**Koichi** : Vous êtes de la CIA ou di MI-5 ?

**Jack** : FBI !

**Koichi** : le FBI ? Je ne savais pas que vous aussi vous vous intéressiez à ma triste carcasse.

**Bobby** : Ce n'est pas vraiment vous qui nous intéressez.

**Maison de l'avocat**

Tara et Sue s'étaient rendus au domicile de l'avocat Richard Wagner, le défenseur du « samouraï ». Nos 2 agents sonnèrent à la porte. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année vint ouvrir.

**Tara** : Bonjour, FBI !

**Sue** : Nous aurions quelques questions pour Richard Wagner.

La jeune femme lança un regard interrogatif aux 2 femmes en face d'elle.

**Femme** : Je vous en prie, entrez.

**Pénitencier**

L'interrogatoire de Koichi le fou n'était pas très instructif. Jack et Bobby commençaient à perdre patience.

**Bobby** : (Montrant une photo du samouraï) Vous connaissez cet homme ?

**Koichi** : Jamais vu !

**Jack** : Et pourtant, il vient vous rendre visite régulièrement depuis 6 mois.

**Koichi** : Sans doute un fan.

Koichi affichait un sourire moqueur aux 2 agents.

**Jack** : Vous n'avez plus de nouvelle de votre neveu Ben.

**Koichi** (Sourire) J'ai su qu'il n'avait pas survécu à un léger accident.

Bobby et Jack se fixèrent. L'assassin n'avait pas contacté Koichi pour lui dire qu'il avait raté sa cible.

**Jack** : Votre neveu se porte comme un charme.

**Koichi** : Vous mentez !

Koichi commença à partir vers la sortie quand Bobby sortit un papier de sa poche.

**Bobby** : « Juge Edwards, 357 000 dollars ; Juge Carrington, 280 000 dollars ; Juge Davits, 549 000 dollars » Je continue ?

Koichi se retourna violement en direction des 2 hommes.

**Koichi** : Comment…

**Jack** : Votre neveu nous a confié votre carnet et à l'heure qu'il est, les juges inscrits sur cette liste seront vos compagnons de cellule.

**Bobby** : Pour votre plus grand malheur, Ben se porte très bien.

**Maison des Wagner**

Tara et Sue étaient assise sur la canapé.

**Femme** : Vous voulez voir Richard ?

**Tara** : C'est effectivement ça.

**Sue** : Il y a un problème ?

**Femme** : Je suis la mère de Richard. Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à mon fils ?

Sue et Tara se lancèrent un regard rempli de question.

**Bureau du FBI**

Tara, Sue, Bobby et Jack étaient rentrés au bureau pour faire partager à l'équipe de leur découverte.

**Bobby** : On a discuté avec l'oncle de Ben et il n'était pas au courant que son neveu préféré était toujours en vie.

**Sue** : De notre côté, à Tara et moi, nous sommes allées voir Richard Wilson.

**Tara** : Il faut avouer que Richard est mignon.

**Sue** : Très mignon. Mais un peu jeune pour exercer comme avocat.

**Tara** : Richard Wilson est un petit garçon de 5 ans qui va encore à la maternelle.

**Jack** : On a fait chou blanc du côté de l'avocat. Nous voilà bien avancé.

**Tara** : Peut-être pas !

Tous regardèrent Tara.

**Tara** : Je me demandais comment le « samouraï » avait su aussi vite où se trouvait Ben.

**Bobby** : Il a du faire tous les hôpitaux ?

**Jack** : Où il a suivi l'ambulance qui emmenait Ben ?

**Tara** : Pas du tout. L'un des samouraïs a piraté un ordinateur. Il savait exactement où se trouvait Ben.

**Quelque part près de Washington D.C.**

Demetrius et Myles se tenaient devant la porte d'une chambre.

**Demetrius** : Comment se passe la cohabitation avec Howie ?

**Myles** : J'ai l'impression qu'il m'achève à petit feu. Tu savais qu'il numérotait ses chaussettes !

Demetrius sourit de plus belle.

**Demetrius** : Je t'en prie évite de me donner les détails.

La discussion allait bon train quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à l'étage. Une femme de chambre apparut devant les 2 agents. Elle s'avança devant eux en poussant un chariot. Les 2 hommes sortirent leurs plaques avant de l'interpeller.

**Demetrius** : Je suis désolé mais je dois vous demander de faire demi-tour.

**Femme** : J'ai une commande pour la chambre, une demande pour « Sakura ».

**Myles** : Peut-être que Ben a décidé de jouer le grand jeu.

**Demetrius** : On va devoir quand même fouiller.

Myles s'approche du chariot et souleva le couvercle des différents plateaux.

**Myles** : Ca à l'air bien appétissant tout ça !

**Demetrius** : Sauf que ce n'est pas pour toi.

Demetrius regarda Myles qui lui fit un signe de la tête pour signaler que tout était en ordre. Demetrius ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec une clé magnétique et s'effaça pour laisser entrer la jeune femme.

**Demetrius** : Le dîner !

**Sakura** : Merci. Emmenez-le dans la chambre s'il vous plaît.

Demetrius indiqua à la jeune femme qu'elle pouvait s'avancer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

La femme s'avança dans la suite avant de s'arrêter et de sortir une arme cachée dans un double fond du chariot. La personne était maintenant armée et enleva une perruque. C'était un homme déguisé en serveuse.

Il mit un silencieux sur le canon du revolver avant de s'avancer doucement vers la chambre. Il ouvrit tranquillement la porte et pointa l'arme sur 2 silhouettes présentes dans la pièce.

**Homme** : C'est fini. Tu es mort sale traître.

Il s'apprêta à tirer quand il sentit une arme se loger dans son dos.

**Voix** : Je crois que c'est vous qui êtes fini !

L'homme lâcha son arme avant de se retourner lentement. Bobby, Jack, Myles et Demetrius pointaient leurs armes en direction de l'individu alors que les 2 silhouettes qui se trouvaient dans la chambre n'était en fait que 2 agents de l'équipe d'intervention.

**Bureau du FBI**

**Bobby** : Il faut dire que Tara est une génie !

**Tara** : Je sais que je suis douée ! Mais notre « samouraï » et son jumeau étaient assez malins.

**Wallace** : Comment avez-vous fait ?

**Tara** : J'ai remarqué que plusieurs équipes de différents services travaillaient sur cette affaire. Et comme certaines unités communiquaient par radio, je me suis dit que les fréquences devaient être surchargés.

**Jack** : Tara a fait des comparaisons sur les différentes fréquences.

**Lucy** : Et il y avait un défaut pour chacune des fréquences à un moment donné.

**Tara** : Celui où notre assassin piratait les fréquences.

**Wallace** : Vous l'avez fait tomber dans son propre piège ! Bien joué.

**Bobby** : En parlant de réjouissance, je vois que ce cher Myles a survécu à la cohabitation avec Howie.

**Myles **: Et ce n'est pas grâce à vous ! Heureusement que cette affaire est finie.

**Demetrius** : Tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta tranquillité.

**Sue** : Où sont Ben et Sakura maintenant ?

**Bobby** : Ils ont enfin une nouvelle vie. Tous les 2.

**Sue** : Ils ont déjà une date pour leur mariage !

**Tara** : Ils forment un si joli couple.

**Demetrius** : Oui, mais on va assister à un beau mariage !

Il s'approcha de Lucy et la prit par les épaules. Lucy rougit au propos de Demetrius. C'est vrai qu'elle allait se marier. Elle allait changer de vie avec un homme qui l'aimait, Dylan. Wallace quitta le bureau alors que le reste de l'équipe enlevait les derniers papiers et photos de l'enquête.

**Bobby** : Et pour fêter ça, si on allait manger un morceau ?

**Jack** : Bonne idée !

**Tara** : Je suis partante.

**Lucy** : J'ai encore un petit truc à faire et je vous retrouve là-bas.

**Bobby** : Myles ? Tu te joins à nous ?

**Myles** : Je vous y retrouverais !

Jack lança un petit regard à Sue qui lui rendit.

**Jack** : Tu viens ?

**Sue** : Je dois d'abord aller voir Wallace. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

**Jack** : Tu veux que je t'attende ?

**Sue** : Ce n'est pas nécessaire !

Tous étaient prirent leurs affaires et quittèrent le bureau laissant Lucy et Myles. Myles lança des petits regards en direction de Lucy pour voir si elle était toujours occupée quand il se leva et s'approcha de Lucy.

**Lucy** : Il y a un problème Myles ?

**Myles** : Je ne t'ai pas encore félicité pour tes fiançailles et pour tous le restes.

**Lucy** : (étonnée) Merci Myles.

**Myles** : Je voulais aussi te dire que je suis heureux que tu ais trouvé un homme qui soit digne de toi.

Lucy resta sans voix. Elle connaissait Myles depuis longtemps et savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à se dévoiler si facilement et que les mots qu'il prononçait venaient du plus profond de lui.

**Myles** : Je veux aussi que tu saches que si tu as besoin de quelqu'un a qui parlé, ou si jamais Dylan te faisais du mal, saches que je serais là…en tant qu'ami.

Lucy fut émue des paroles de son ami. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

**Lucy** : Merci Myles.

Ils se détachèrent, se lançant un sourire amical.

**Myles** : On devrait y aller, les autres nous attendent.

**Bureau de Wallace**

Sue attendait devant la porte avec appréhension. Elle avait pris sa décision depuis longtemps, elle avait simplement mis du temps à s'en rendre compte.

Elle faisait ça pour Jack et pour eux. Pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble Elle en avait assez de se cacher et de ne pas montrer leur relation aux autres et aux gens qu'elle aimait.

Mais elle faisait tout d'abord ça pour elle parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie. Que sa carrière n'avait aucun intérêt sans qu'il soit à ses côtés. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait choisit de ne pas partir pour New York et c'est pour cela aussi qu'elle prenait cette décision aujourd'hui.

Sue prit sa respiration et frappa avant de passer sa tête par l'ouverture de la porte.

**Wallace** : Agent Thomas. Que puise-je faire pour vous ?

**Sue** : J'ai pris ma décision.

Wallace lui fit signe d'entrer. Sue entra et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle vint s'asseoir en face de sa supérieure.

**Wallace** : Je vois…vous êtes certaine de vous ?

**Sue** : Oui !

Elles se fixèrent un long moment. Wallace avait eu de nombreux agents sous ses ordres mais elle devait avouer que l'agent Thomas était étonnante et elle la respectait énormément pour tout ce qu'elle avait réussit à faire.

**Wallace** : Très bien. Je vous écoute.

**Parking du FBI**

Jack s'était assis à côté de sa voiture. Il savait qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une histoire de rapport. Peut-être était-ce encore au sujet de ce poste à New York. Il savait une chose. Si elle était mutée à l'autre bout du monde, il ne réfléchirait pas à deux fois et la suivrait.

Sue tenait une place plus qu'importante dans sa vie et ça il l'avait compris. Il était prêt à tout pour elle. Elle avait fait de lui de ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Cela pouvait, peut-être paraître idiot mais elle lui a fait connaître « le grand amour ». Jack était perdu dans ses pensées quand Sue arriva dans le parking.

Elle le vit, adossé contre sa voiture, le regard dans le vague. Elle sourit. Elle était sûre d'elle. Mais elle allait devoir lui annoncer la nouvelle et ça elle ne savait pas du tout comment faire. Elle s'avança.

**Sue** : Jack ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, lui sourit et se redressa. Sue le rejoignit.

**Sue : **Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

**Jack** : Je n'étais pas pressé alors je t'ai attendu.

Elle lui sourit.

**Sue : **c'est très gentil de ta part.

Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

**Jack : **Et je voulais me retrouver un peu seul avec mon agent préféré !

**Sue : **Levy ??!

Il la regarda. Elle lui fit une légère grimace et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Jack : **Si vous continuez comme cela Agent Thomas, je ne pourrais pas garantir votre sécurité.

Ils se sourirent. Sue se perdit un instant dans ses pensées.

**Jack : **Je crois que nous devrions rejoindre les autres si on ne veut pas avoir le droit à un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art !

Sue sourit. Jack lui ouvrit la portière.

**Appartement de Sue.**

Elle était debout, près de la fenêtre, appuyée contre le mur. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce n'était pas rapport à la décision qu'elle venait de prendre mais plutôt au fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore dit à Jack.

Elle aurait du lui dire avant qu'ils n'aillent rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Mais elle n'avait pas pu.

Levy se leva et vint poser sa patte contre la jambe de sa maîtresse. Sue tourna la tête. Elle vit Lucy s'approcher en souriant.

**Lucy : **Moi je me marie demain donc j'ai une excuse pour ne pas trouver le sommeil mais toi ?

Sue lui sourit. Lucy vint se placer en face d'elle.

**Sue : **Ma vie est assez compliquée ces derniers temps.

Lucy parut désolée.

**Sue : **Mais j'en suis heureuse.

Lucy sourit.

**Lucy : **C'est ça alors, tous ses secrets et ses rendez-vous !

Sue baissa un instant les yeux puis regarda à nouveau son amie. Elle s'en voulait de ne rien avoir dit à Lucy.

**Sue : **Lucy…

**Lucy : **Sue… Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire. Je comprends tout à fait que tu veuille garder cela pour toi…

**Sue : **Crois moi. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je le crierais sur tous les toits mais je ne suis pas toute seule.

Lucy avait une petite idée de ce qu'était la vie de Sue en ce moment. Entre sa relation secrète avec Jack, qui ne l'était plus pour elle, ses parents, son mariage. Elle sourit.

**Lucy : **Du moment que je sais que tu es heureuse… Tout va bien.

Sue lui sourit. Elle savait que Lucy était une véritable amie et qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle. Elle savait aussi à quel point elle tenait à sa relation, à Jack et elle. Dès le début, elle avait tout fait pour qu'ils soient ensemble. Elle n'avait jamais abandonné.

Elle imaginait déjà sa tête lorsqu'ils lui annonceraient la nouvelle. Cette image la fit sourire.

**Lucy : **Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une bonne glace ??

**Sue : **Je dirais que c'est une excellente idée.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine lorsque la mère de Sue arriva.

**Mère de Sue : **On fait nuit blanche les filles ?

**Lucy : **On n'arrivait pas à dormir alors on est venu grignoter.

La mère de Sue vint les rejoindre dans la cuisine tandis que Lucy sortait la glace.

**Mère de Sue : **De la glace, je vois ! … Est-ce que je dois te rappeler Lucy que demain, c'est ton mariage et que si tu ne dors pas un peu, tu n'auras pas le teint frais pour le grand jour !

**Lucy : **Je sais Carla. Juste un petit peu de glace et après je vous promets d'aller me coucher.

La mère de Sue lui sourit.

**Mère de Sue : **Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ?

**Sue : **Bien sûr !

Sue sortit les bols et les petites cuillères et elles s'installèrent toutes les 3 à table.

**Lendemain au Bureau du FBI**

L'équipe était au complet et rangeait les derniers documents sur l'enquête quand Ben et Sakura firent éruption dans le bureau suivi par Sue et Wallace.

**Ben** : Bonjour à tous !

**Bobby** : Hé, se sont nos futurs mariés !

**Tara** : Quel bon vent vous amène ?

**Sakura** : Ben et moi allons bientôt nous mariés et nous voulions vous inviter à notre mariage.

**Jack** : C'est très gentil !

Ben tend les faire-part de mariage à chacun d'eux.

**Tara** : Ils sont magnifiques. C'est quoi c'est fleurs qui sont dessinés à l'intérieur ?

**Myles** : Se sont des fleurs de cerisier. Le cerisier est un arbre très symbolique au Japon, il annonce la saison des amours.

**Ben** : Et puis, c'est aussi un message pour ma Sakura.

**Sakura** : En japonais, un cerisier se dit « Sakura » et selon les samouraïs, elle symbolisait la vie.

**Ben** : Fragile et légère. Alors on a décidé de profiter de la vie pour vivre pleinement votre amour.

Jack et Sue se lancèrent un regard complice. Eux aussi devaient vivre leur relation pleinement.

Ben et Sakura abandonnèrent l'équipe.

**Myles : **Et bien, comme dans les comtes de fées… ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !

Tout le monde sourit à la remarque de Myles. Tara se leva.

**Tara : **En parlant de mariage !

Elle se dirigea vers Sue.

**Tara : **Nous ferions mieux d'y aller sinon Lucy risque de nous faire un infarctus si elle ne nous voit pas dans 30 minutes.

**Sue : **Tu as raison. Evitons de la stresser plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà !

Sue attrapa sa veste.

**Bobby : **Bonne chance !

Elles sourirent à l'équipe et sortirent du bureau. Demetrius s'approcha du bureau de Jack.

**Jack : **Et Dylan ? Comment va-t-il ?

**Jack : **Aucune idée !

Les autres le regardèrent.

**Jack : **Après une… quinzaine d'appels hier de sa part pour me demander si j'avais bien tout prévu, si les alliances étaient bien en ma possession… et j'en passe… j'ai décidé de couper mon portable et débrancher ma ligne pour pouvoir dormir quelques heures !

Ils sourirent tous aux propos de Jack.

**Bobby : **Tu étais dans le même état Dem, la veille de ton mariage ?

**Demetrius : **Non !!!

Il commença à s'éloigner.

**Demetrius : **J'étais pire !

Il retourna à son bureau. Bobby, Myles et Jack essayaient d'imaginer Demetrius plus nerveux que Dylan. Myles posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bobby.

**Myles : **Et voilà ce qui nous attend si on laisse une femme nous prendre dans ses filets. Il faut que nous soyons fort.

Myles regarda une dernière fois ses amis et retourna à son bureau. Bobby sourit et regarda Jack avant de faire de même.

**Bobby : **Je crois que c'est trop tard pour notre Enflammé !

Jack le regarda.

**Myles : **Ah oui ! J'espère que tu viendras avec ta belle inconnue. Que l'on fasse sa connaissance !

Jack les regarda et allait rétorquer mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Il se leva, prit un dossier et sortit du bureau.

**Eglise St Andrews**

L'église était bondée. La famille et les proches des 2 mariés étaient assis dans la chapelle. Les différents témoins, Tara, Sue, Anita, Bobby, Jack et Steve, avaient placé les invités qui entraient.

Les derniers invités venaient de prendre place. La cérémonie pouvait commencer.

Steve, Bobby, Jack et Dylan se présentèrent devant le pasteur. Tous les invités observaient ces hommes élégamment vêtus. Ils semblaient tous un peu nerveux mais celui qui l'était plus que les autres était Dylan.

Le futur marié se tenait droit comme un i à côté des garçons d'honneur quand la marche nuptiale retendit dans l'église.

La vieille bâtisse faisait écho et amplifiait la musique. Soudain, la porte qui menait au vers la sortie s'ouvrit et les invités se tournèrent vers le fond de la paroisse.

Les parents de Sue, la grand-mère de Lucy, Karen Wallace, Myles, Demetrius et sa femme, Donna et tous les invités retinrent leur souffle.

Une petite fille s'avança dans l'allée en parsemant des pétales de fleur sur son passage. Elle fut suivi par Anita, Tara et enfin Sue. Elles étaient magnifiques. Elles portaient des robes bleues ornées de petites perles qui formaient un décolleté en forme de cœur.

Les demoiselles d'honneur s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'hôtel et se placèrent comme lors de la répétition. Le cœur de chacune palpitait, c'était un peu angoissant d'être devant tous ces gens.

Après que Sue se soit installé en face de Jack, le sourire aux lèvres, Lucy fit son apparition.

Lucy portait une robe d'une blancheur immaculée. Elle s'avança au rythme de la marche nuptiale laissant Dylan époustouflé par ce qu'il voyait. Lucy s'approchait de l'hôtel lançant sa traîne portée par un couple d'enfant.

Dylan regardait cette femme comme si c'était un bijou. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et le mariage commença.

Le pasteur avait fini les discours d'usage quand il arriva à la fin de la cérémonie.

**Pasteur** : Dylan Johanson, souhaitez-vous prendre Lucy Dotson, ici présente pour légitime épouse ? De l'aimer dans la richesse et la pauvreté, de la chérir dans la santé comme dans la maladie et cela jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Les futurs mariés ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux ainsi que Jack et Sue.

**Dylan** : Je le veux.

**Pasteur** : Et vous, Lucy Dotson, souhaitez-vous prendre Dylan Johanson comme légitime époux ? De l'aimer dans la richesse et la pauvreté, de le chérir dans la santé comme dans la maladie et cela jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Jack trouvait Sue resplendissante et le temps d'un court instant, il se mit à la place de Dylan et imaginait Sue en robe blanche face à lui. Ses mains tenant les siennes. Il sourit à Sue qui lui rendit son sourire. Ils reportèrent son attention sur Lucy.

**Lucy** : Je le veux.

**Pasteur** : Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare … mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée.

Dylan ne se fit pas prier pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse. Toute l'assemblée applaudit et Jack et Sue se fixèrent à nouveau un long moment.

Les mariés se tournèrent vers leurs invités et avancèrent dans l'allée. Steve proposa son bras à Anita, Bobby à Tara et vint le tour de Jack. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux et là, personne ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une simple amitié. Jack tendit son bras à Sue qui l'accepta avec grand plaisir et ils suivirent les autres dans l'allée.

**Dîner**

Le dîner avait été super. A la table principale se trouvait les mariés, leurs parents, leurs témoins et les garçons et demoiselles d'honneurs.

Durant tout le dîner, Jack et Sue avaient été très proches sans s'en rendre compte. Ils échangeaient des regards complices, des sourires, des messes basses et cela n'avait échappé à personne.

Lucy et Dylan allaient couper le gâteau. Il était magnifique. Une superbe pièce montée. Lucy tenait le couteau et Dylan avait sa main posée par-dessus la sienne. Ils commencèrent à couper. Le photographe prit la photo et ils s'embrassèrent.

Sue était très heureuse pour son amie. Elle allait commencer une nouvelle vie. Jack se tenait à ses côtés. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda un instant. Il souriait en observant le couple marié. Elle aussi, aujourd'hui, allait commencer une nouvelle vie.

Elle glissa lentement sa main dans celle de Jack. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder ce contact et les leva vers Sue. Il l'interrogea du regard. Elle avait voulu que leur relation reste secrète pour le moment et voilà qu'elle avait un geste qui pourrait trahir leur secret. Il en était heureux mais il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu déclencher ça.

Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura.

**Sue : **Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ?

Jack lui fit signe que oui et ils s'éclipsèrent du dîner sous les yeux amusés de Bobby.

**Couloir**

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seul, Sue se tourna vers Jack. Elle devait lui dire maintenant.

**Sue** : Jack…je dois te dire quelque chose.

**Jack** : Je t'écoute.

Il avait un peu peur de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Et si elle avait changer d'avis pour New York. Sue baissa les yeux et respira pour se donner du courage. Jack serra sa main dans la sienne qu'il tenait toujours. Elle le regarda. Elle avait pris la bonne décision.

**Sue** : Et bien voilà, tu sais que Wallace m'a convoquée dans son bureau.

**Jack : **Oui.

**Sue : **Ce n'était pas pour un rapport…. C'était personnel.

**Jack** : Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

Elle le fixa un instant.

**Sue** : Elle m'a demandé si tous les 2…enfin, on était ensemble.

Jack se sentit gêné. Wallace avait remarqué. C'est vrai qu'il avait quelque chose entre eux… mais était-ce tellement évident ? De là à ce que Wallace elle-même pose la question cela devait être très sérieux.

**Jack** : Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

**Sue** : Je lui ai dit que nous…étions ensemble depuis quelque temps.

**Jack** : Oh … Et…

**Sue** : Elle m'a rappelé les règles du FBI. Elle m'a dit que notre relation ne pouvait pas continuer…enfin pas dans ces conditions. Elle a dit que cela pourrait être dangereux pour nous, que ça pourrait mettre nos vies en danger… et que notre travail pourrait en être changé.

Jack connaissait ce discours par cœur. Et il savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils allaient y être confronté. Il y avait déjà pensé. Il pourrait sûrement se faire muter dans un autre service.

**Jack : **Je savais que cela allait arriver à un moment ou à un autre…

**Sue : **Jack… ce n'est pas fini.

Il la regarda étonné.

**Sue : **Elle m'a proposé de changer de service…

**Jack : **Hors de question !!! Je ne veux pas que tu sacrifie ta carrière… ton travail dans l'équipe est trop important…

**Sue : **Tout comme le tient !

**Jack : **Tu as fait trop d'effort pour tout laisser tomber…

**Sue : **Je ne vais pas changer de service.

Il la questionna du regard.

**Sue : **J'ai quitté le FBI.

Jack n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle n'avait pas pu faire ça sans lui en parler avant. Sue le regarda. Elle appréhendait un peu sa réaction.

**Jack : **Quoi ?? Tu n'as pas fait ça ??

**Sue : **C'était la seule solution pour que nous puissions rester ensemble !

**Jack : **Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

**Sue : **Parce que je savais très bien ce que tu me dirais et je connaissais ta réaction…

**Jack : **Alors tu dois savoir que je ne suis pas d'accord et que je ne vais pas te laisser gâcher ta carrière pour moi…

Sue s'approcha de lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

**Sue : **Tu ne comprends pas que je n'ai rien à faire de ma carrière si toi tu n'es pas là. Tu es bien plus important que n'importe quelle carrière… Je ne suis pas partie à New York pour cette raison et c'est pour ça que j'ai pris cette décision aujourd'hui. Parce que je t'aime Jack.

Jack la regarda. Cette femme n'arrêterait jamais de l'étonner. Elle venait de le touché au plus profond de lui. Ce qu'elle venait de faire était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'on puisse lui faire.

Sue avait les larmes aux yeux. Jack la regarda une dernière fois avec plein de tendresse et la serra contre lui. Il aimait cette femme à la folie et il allait tout faire pour la rendre heureuse.

Ils se détachèrent et retrouvèrent le regard de l'autre. Sue pleurait. Jack essuya une larme avec son pouce. Elle lui sourit.

**Sue : **Et puis… je ne quitte pas vraiment le FBI.

Jack la regarda étonné.

**Sue : **Wallace a réussit à me faire embaucher comme « consultante occasionnel » pour aider le FBI pour certaines affaires… comme certains voyants que vous utilisez quelques fois. Elle m'a dit que mon don pour lire sur les lèvres était un atout pour le bureau.

**Jack : **Ce qui signifie en clair ?

**Sue : **Qu'officieusement je reste rattaché à ton service mais en tant que civile.

Il la regarda.

**Jack : **Tu le savais ?!

**Sue : **Quoi ?

**Jack : **Que Wallace ne te laisserait pas partir ?

**Sue : **Disons que j'ai tenté ma chance !

Il lui sourit. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Ils avaient tout les deux besoin d'échanger ce baiser. Il fut doux, tendre et très long. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, ils restèrent front contre front.

**Sue : **Je crois que nous devrions le dire aux autres.

**Jack : **Dire quoi ?

**Sue : **Pour nous et pour ma « promotion ».

Jack s'écarta légèrement pour mieux planter son regarda dans le sien.

**Jack : **Tu es sûre ?

Elle lui sourit.

**Sue : **Certaine !

**Jack : **Tu sais la vie qu'ils vont nous mener une fois qu'ils seront la vérité.

Sue sourit de plus belle.

**Sue : **J'adore vivre dangereusement.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception. Jack prit la main de Sue dans la sienne. Il entrèrent.

**Salle de réception**

Lucy et Dylan étaient venus rejoindre les membres de l'équipe à une table. Bobby se tourna vers ses amis.

**Bobby : **Je crois que la soirée nous réserve des surprises. Regardez qui vient nous rejoindre !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'endroit qu'indiquait Bobby et ils virent Jack et Sue arriver main dans la main. Plusieurs sourires firent leurs apparitions mais aucun semblable à celui de Lucy.

Jack et Sue rejoignirent leurs amis et étaient prêts à répondre à toutes leurs questions.

**Bobby : **Myles, tu me dois 80 dollars !

**Myles : **Je suis sûr que tu étais au courant de quelque chose !

Jack et Sue les regardèrent étonné.

**Bobby : **Un peu plus l'Enflammé et tu me faisais perdre mon pari. Je dois dire que sur ce coup là j'ai été bon.

Tout le monde sourit.

**Tara : **Et vous deux… ça fait longtemps ?

Jack et Sue se regardèrent, un gêné par la réponse qu'ils allaient donner.

**Sue : **Quelques mois !

**Tara : **Quelques mois !!! Je dois dire que vous avez fait fort… on n'avait rien vu !

**Bobby : **Parle pour toi ! J'ai gagné 80 dollars !

**Lucy : **Il n'y a qu'un œil habitué pour voir ce genre de chose !

**Sue : **Tu veux dire que tu savais ?

**Lucy : **Disons que votre baiser lors de notre dîner de fiançailles m'a confirmé la chose.

Jack et Sue se regardèrent et rougirent.

**Wallace : **Je dois dire que vous avez été très discret.

Wallace venait de s'approcher de la table. Tout le monde sembla gêné sauf Sue et Jack. Il fallait que Sue leur annonce la décision qu'elle avait prise.

**Sue **: J'ai une chose importante à vous dire, à tous.

Tous se tournèrent vers Sue.

**Sue** : J'ai…j'ai décidé de quitter le FBI.

Tous étaient sous le choc. Sue avait refusé une promotion pour partir à New York et maintenant elle changeait d'avis.

**Bobby** : Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

Il se stoppa. Il savait. Le fichu règlement du FBI.

**Lucy** : C'est vrai, pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit avant ?

Sue savait que cette nouvelle chamboulerait l'équipe mais leur réaction était légitime. Elle avait eu la même crainte quand elle avait donné sa réponse à Jack. Mais il avait promis de l'épauler et de se tenir à ses côtés en cas de besoin.

**Sue** : J'ai longuement réfléchi avant de me décider et j'ai pesé le pour et le contre et…

**Myles** : Et tu as choisit le pour.

Elle regarda Jack puis se tourna de nouveau vers l'équipe.

**Sue : **Et je ne regrette pas du tout mon choix.

Le regard de Jack en disait long sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Lui aussi était triste par cette nouvelle mais il devait être là pour Sue. Tous se regardèrent. Sue avait fait beaucoup de chemin pour arriver là où elle en était. Elle avait dû faire ses preuves plus que les autres et si elle était reconnue aujourd'hui c'était grâce à son travail.

**Wallace : **L'agent Thomas a pris la décision qui était le mieux pour elle… et je dois dire que je l'admire pour cela (regardant Sue). Très peu d'entre nous aurait été jusqu'au bout… mais certaines choses méritent que l'on fasse des sacrifices. (Regardant Jack)

Ils devaient avouer que Wallace avait totalement raison. Et ils étaient heureux pour leurs amis. Leur bonheur comptait avant tout.

**Wallace : **Oh… je crois qu'il serait bon que je vous précise que l'agent Thomas ne quitte pas vraiment le FBI.

**Myles : **J'ai du manquer un épisode ?!

**Wallace : **Nous avons besoin de ses compétences au sein du FBI.

**Bobby** : Et dans quel service va-t-elle être travaillé dorénavant ?

**Wallace** : Mademoiselle Thomas va être affectée au service de surveillance.

Tous regardèrent Wallace étonnée. Sue travaillait déjà avec eux, le service de surveillance c'était le leur.

**Tara** : J'ai du mal à vous suivre, je pensais qu'elle serait affectée à un autre service.

**Wallace** : Et bien non. Elle a bien quitté le FBI. Elle ne sera donc plus Agent. Par contre, nous aurons besoin de ses compétences sur plusieurs affaires et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre une collaboratrice telle qu'elle. Elle sera donc « consultante occasionnel civile » et aidera plusieurs services mais elle sera exclusivement postée dans mon service. C'est-à-dire le votre.

Tous se regardèrent. Sue n'allait pas partir. Elle n'était tout simplement plus Agent mais elle allait continuer à travailler avec eux. Un grand soulagement se fit ressentir.

**Wallace** : C'est juste une question de paperasse. Je n'allais tout de même pas permettre à l'un de mes meilleurs éléments de nous quitter aussi facilement !

Sue était ravie. Elle savait qu'elle devait beaucoup à Wallace. Et elle allait être digne de la confiance qu'elle lui portait.

**Wallace : **Et bien, je vais vous laisser fêter ça entre vous !

Elle les regarda une dernière fois et s'éloigna.

**Lucy : **Tu nous réserves d'autres surprises de ce genre ?

Sue et Jack sourirent.

**Sue : **Non, vous savez tout !

Lucy se leva et alla serrez sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

**Lucy : **C'est le plus beau de cadeau de mariage que tu puisses me faire.

Sue lui sourit.

**Lucy : **Je crois que c'est le moment rêvé pour que je lance mon bouquet…

Lucy regarda Jack puis Sue.

**Lucy : **On ne sait jamais ce que l'on pourrait apprendre !

Lucy ne laissa pas le temps à Sue de rétorquer. Elle attrapa son bouquet et fit l'annonce.

**Lucy : **Que toutes les célibataires se préparent… La mariée va lancer son bouquet !

Lucy s'avança dans la foule tandis que des jeunes femmes se levaient et se placèrent derrière elle. Tara n'était pas la dernière. Sue resta en retrait.

**Demetrius : **Tu ne vas pas rejoindre les autres.

**Sue : **Je crois que j'ai eu mon lot d'émotion ce soir.

Jack la regarda avec un sourire taquin.

**Jack : **Tu as peur de ce qui pourrait se passer ?!

Elle le regarda et lui sourit.

**Sue : **Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que je suis celle qui réceptionne le mieux les balles à nos parties de football ?!

Elle lui envoya un regard qui voulait tout dire ainsi qu'un immense sourire et alla rejoindre les autres. Bobby se leva et vint se mettre à côté de Jack. Il le prit par les épaules.

**Bobby : **Ta mise à mort a sonnée !

Jack sourit et regarda Sue s'installer. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Lucy regarda une dernière fois toutes les femmes derrière elle puis se retourna et lança le bouquet.

Celui-ci s'envola très haut pour aller finir sa course… dans les bras de Sue. Elle regarda le bouquet puis Jack triomphante tandis que Lucy venait la rejoindre toute joyeuse que son amie est attrapée le bouquet.

Sue et Jack ne se quittaient pas du regard. Bobby bouscula légèrement Jack.

**Bobby : **Nous avons notre gagnant !!!!

L'orchestre reprit la musique et les personnes commencèrent à retourner à leurs places. Sue et Lucy revinrent à la table.

**Myles : **Très bel arrêt Sue !

**Sue : **Merci.

Elle lui sourit puis se tourna vers Jack. Il lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

**Jack : **Est-ce que la vedette du foot m'accorderait cette danse ?

Il lui tendit la main et Sue y glissa la sienne. Ils se dirigèrent main dans la main, sous le regard de leurs amis, sur la piste de danse.

Jack prit la main de Sue dans la sienne et glisse l'autre derrière son dos. Il la serra contre lui. Il était heureux de pouvoir enfin le faire en public sans avoir besoin de faire attention à ce que les autres allaient en penser.

Ils étaient officiellement ensemble et il avait envie de le crier au monde entier tellement il était heureux. Il sourit. Sue le remarqua.

**Sue : **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il la regarda. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Jack pouvait sentir le parfum de Sue. Elle sentait merveilleusement bon. Elle était magnifique.

**Jack : **Rien. Je t'aime… tout simplement.

Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa. Un baiser simple mais rempli d'amour. Il replongea son regard dans celui de Sue puis colla sa joue contre celle de la jeune femme et se laissa guider plus par le rythme les battements de son cœur que par la musique.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Femmes avant tout

**6 : ****Femmes avant tout**

**Auteur :** Veda Leen & FandeSérie

**Résumé : **_Lucy est partie en voyage de noce avec Dylan pour une semaine et notre équipe en apprend plus sur la vie de Wallace._

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de la PAX. Ce fanfic a pour but de divertir les fans de la série Sue Thomas, FBEye.

Après la cérémonie de mariage et les festivités, Lucy et Dylan étaient partis en voyage de noce à Hawaii. Lucy avait envoyé un mail à Sue pour lui dire que l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, Dylan et elle, était paradisiaque et qu'elle était heureuse. Des plages de sable fin, des décors romantiques,…elle était aux anges. Mais comme toujours, Lucy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de conseiller à son amie d'en profiter pour rester en tête à tête avec Jack.

Après que Jack et Sue eurent annoncé la nouvelle à l'équipe, Lucy avait attendu que Jack et Sue aient fini leur danse pour prendre Sue à part et lui dire à quel point elle était heureuse pour elle, pour eux et qu'elle leur souhaitait tout le bonheur possible.

L'équipe avait fêté l'événement avec une grande fête. Du champagne, de la musique et des tranches de rigolades et tous cela dans une ambiance joviale. Pour l'occasion, Wallace avait accordé un week-end de repos à toute l'équipe.

Les parents de Sue étaient repartis dans l'Ohio et le dîner qu'ils avaient prévu avec Jack et Sue avait du être repoussé faute de temps. Sue avait confié à Jack qu'il avait bonne impression même si la façon de leur annoncer leur liaison n'avait pas été des plus simples. Sue et Jack étaient tous de fois ravie de vivre enfin leur relation aux yeux de tous. Le couple en avait profité pour rester en amoureux.

**Près de Bay Mountain**

Cela faisait bien 2 heures qu'ils roulaient.

**Sue : **Jack… tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où tu nous emmènes ?

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Il reporta son attention sur la route dans lui répondre.

Jack avait loué un chalet près de Bay Mountain. L'endroit était assez isolé. Le chalet surplombait la vallée. Jack n'avait pas pu résister et avait emmené Sue pour lui faire la surprise du lieu. Jack aimait ces endroits où l'air était vivifiant et la nature était observable à perte de vue.

Et il avait envie de partager cela avec Sue et passer du temps, rien que tout les deux dans un endroit tranquille.

Sue le regarda une dernière fois puis se tourna vers le paysage qui défilait. C'était magnifique. Elle faisait confiance à Jack mais elle était curieuse de nature.

Elle se demandait encore pourquoi Jack l'avait emmené aussi loin pour être tous les 2, ils auraient pu resté à Washington. Malgré la dernière fois, quand ses parents étaient venus à l'improviste. Depuis, elle avait récupéré le double des clés pour plus de sûreté.

Mais le fait de se retrouver loin de tout avec Jack n'était pas du tout pour lui déplaire. Leur relation se portait très bien. Elle était heureuse de ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. Elle sourit. Ce week-end allait être fantastique. Elle le sentait.

Jack engagea la voiture sur un chemin de montagne. Jack n'avait toujours rien dit sur l'endroit où il allait mais Sue avait une petite idée. Il ne fallait pas être un grand agent du FBI pour le deviner.

Ce qu'elle vit en arrivant était au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Le chemin menait à un chalet au milieu de la forêt. Jack arrêta la voiture devant le chalet.

Jack, Sue et Levy descendirent de voiture. Elle regarda le paysage autour d'elle. C'était magnifique. Elle n'en cru pas ses yeux, tout était si beau. Des arbres, des oiseaux qui volaient au loin, un vent doux qui lui caressait le visage, et puis Jack était là. Elle se tourna vers lui qui lui sourit. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'enlaça.

**Jack** : (Montrant le chalet) Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Sue ne savait pas quel mot employé. Tout était si immense, comme un grand bol de liberté qui s'offrait devant elle. Elle se serra d'avantage contre lui.

**Sue** : C'est magnifique !

Jack la regardait. Les yeux de Sue brillaient de mille éclats. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un endroit pareil dans sa vie. Jack l'avait encore surprise. Il arrivait toujours à la surprendre et la rendre heureuse. Plus les jours passaient et plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en acceptant de devenir consultante au FBI.

Jack s'écarta de Sue pour lui montrer qu'il allait lui parler mais garda sa main dans la sienne. Cette proximité, cette relation, aucun d'eux ne voulaient qu'elle ne s'arrête et c'est ensemble qui s'avancèrent vers le chalet.

**Sue** : Jack, c'est merveilleux !

**Jack** : Je savais que ça te plairait !

Sue sourit à Jack et resserra son étreinte.

**Jack** : Et j'ai tout prévu !

Il s'arrêta devant la porte. Sue lui sourit de plus belle. Venant de Jack ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait encore une surprise.

**Sue** : Que veux-tu dire par « j'ai tout prévu » ?

**Jack** : (sourit) Il y a du bois dans la cheminée, le réfrigérateur est plein et…

Sue attendait la fin de la phrase mais Jack s'arrêta avant. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

**Sue** : Et… ?

**Jack** : J'ai emmené le DVD de Star Wars !

Il avait tout planifié pour passer un moment en tête à tête, depuis le temps qu'il envisageait cette soirée, rien ne devait les perturber. La dernière fois c'était une enquête qui avait contrecarré leur plan mais ce week-end rien ne les dérangerait.

**Générique**

**Chalet à Bay Mountain**

Sue, Jack et Levy avaient déposé leur affaire dans le chalet et s'étaient installés confortablement dans le canapé pour regarder le film. Depuis le temps qu'ils en rêvaient, ils étaient enfin seuls pour vivre leur amour sans être dérangé.

Ces derniers temps, ils avaient passé que très peu de temps ensemble. Jack avait du laisser Sue avec ses parents et leurs rendez-vous amoureux c'étaient arrêter pendant les préparatifs du mariage.

Une fois le mariage terminé, les autres n'avaient pas cessé de les taquiner ou de les observer. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas vraiment intentionnel et qu'ils étaient heureux pour eux… mais ils avaient eu envie de se retrouver seuls.

Ce mariage avait soulevé plusieurs questions sur leur avenir en commun, de leur projet ensemble. Pour l'instant, ni Jack ou Sue ne pensaient déjà au mariage, et pourtant l'idée avait du sûrement déjà leur effleurer l'esprit mais ils donnaient le temps à leur relation de s'épanouir et de trouver ses marques.

Sue était blottit dans les bras de Jack et caressait doucement les mains de Jack qui se trouvait posées contre elle. Elle se tourna légèrement pour regarder Jack. Il baissa les yeux et l'interrogea du regard.

**Jack : **Quoi ?

Elle lui sourit.

**Sue : **Rien, j'étais juste entrain de me dire que je suis heureuse d'être ici… dans tes bras.

**Jack : **(sourire) j'apprécie énormément aussi.

Il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Sue : **On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

**Jack : **Tout a fait d'accord avec toi ! … Alors je réserve tous vos week-ends pour les 50 ans prochaines années, mademoiselle Thomas.

Sue le fixa. 50 prochaines années. Il envisageait donc du long terme. Ce qui était normal… enfin. Elle sourit légèrement. Quand elle s'était engagée dans cette relation avec Jack, elle y avait été entière et pour du long terme. Elle savait que parler mariage était trop tôt… mais elle savait que Jack était l'homme de sa vie.

Jack et Sue ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux.Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre quand soudain les mots furent superflus. Ils n'avaient regardé que les 5 premières minutes du film avant de voir dans le regard de l'autre que la présence de chacun leur avait manqué pendant ces derniers jours. Jack se pencha à nouveau vers Sue pour cette fois-ci échanger un long baiser auquel elle répondit immédiatement. Sue posa une main sur la nuque de Jack pour se rapprocher d'avantage de lui.

Le DVD de Star Wars était à l'écran. On pouvait voir la bataille des Jedis contre l'empire maléfique du seigneur Dark Vador. Mais Jack et Sue avaient abandonné le visionnage du film pour se concentrer l'un sur l'autre. Les baisers qu'ils échangeaient captaient beaucoup plus leur attention que le film qu'ils avaient promis de regarder ensemble. Jack savait que s'ils n'arrêtaient pas maintenant, ils ne verraient jamais la fin du film. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Sue et s'écarta très légèrement en posant son front contre le sien.

**Jack : **Si on continue de cette manière, il y a très peu de chance que nous puissions voir notre film.

Sue lui sourit. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait vraiment voir ce film. Elle l'adorait mais elle aimait encore plus Jack et se retrouver dans ses bras. Elle rapprocha son visage de celui de Jack et lui murmura…

**Sue : **Quel film ?!

Et elle l'embrassa. Jack ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à son baiser. Ils étaient enfin seuls et personne ne les dérangerait…enfin presque personne.

Levy s'approcha du couple et posa sa patte sur la jambe de sa maîtresse, la gamelle dans la gueule. Sue et Jack se détachèrent à regret et se tournèrent vers Levy.

**Sue** : Tu as faim mon chien ?

**Jack** : Je crois que la réponse est oui.

Levy posa sa gamelle et lança un regard désespéré à sa maîtresse. Sue commença à se lever quand Jack la retint par le bras.

**Jack** : Laisse, je vais donner à manger à ce fan de beignet.

**Sue** : Merci, mais ne te sens pas obliger.

**Jack** : Je t'assure, ça ne me dérange pas.

Jack et Levy allèrent dans la cuisine. Jack se tourna en direction du salon, où se trouvait Sue puis posa un genou au sol.

**Jack** : (à Levy) Mon vieux, voilà le marché, je te donne à manger et tu ne viens pas nous déranger avant la fin du film.

Levy fixa Jack comme pour demander une contre partie au contrat.

**Jack** : Je te donnerais 2 beignets…avec de la crème chantilly.

Levy aboya. Jack sourit, il allait pouvoir être tranquille avec Sue pendant un long moment.

Après avoir versé les croquettes à Levy, Jack retourna auprès de Sue qui lui sourit pour l'accueillir à ses côtés.

**Sue** : Tu as trouvé sans problème ?

**Jack** : Disons que Levy m'a mis sur la bonne voie.

Sue esquissa un léger sourire puis se blotti de nouveau dans les bras de Jack. Ils continuèrent à regarder le film. Mais Sue n'avait pas trop envie de regarder le film… enfin pas maintenant. Elle était bien dans les bras de Jack et… surtout elle avait envie de parler avec lui de ce qui venait de se passer ces derniers jours. Elle prit sa main et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Elle se tourna vers Jack.

**Sue** : Je suis contente d'avoir enfin parler de nous aux autres.

**Jack** : Moi aussi, mais l'ambiance au bureau risque d'être au beau fixe maintenant… surtout venant d'une personne.

Sue lui sourit.

**Sue : **Toi ?!

**Jack : **Non !!! Lucy !!

Sue éclata légèrement de rire. Il était clair que Lucy allait être sur un petit nuage pendant un bon bout de temps. Entre son mariage, sa lune de miel et l'annonce de la relation de Jack et elle.

Jack savait que leurs sentiments allaient pouvoir être vécu au grand jour, sans que leur hiérarchie ne s'en mêle. Jack serra son étreinte et déposa un léger le cou de Sue avant de continuer.

**Jack** : Comme ça je pourrais t'embrasser au bureau.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Sue se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

**Sue** : Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

Jack s'écarta d'un coup de Sue.

**Jack** : (déçu) C'est vrai !

Il avait ce regard de chien battu.

**Jack : **Même pas un petit de temps en temps ?!

Elle lui sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle le regarda de nouveau.

**Sue** : En plus, avant de partir, Lucy n'a pas arrêté… 5 min de plus et je lui racontais tout !

Jack la regarda avec un regard étonné et amusé.

**Jack : **Tout ??!!

Elle lui sourit.

**Sue : **Presque tout ! (Sourire) … A son retour… ça va être pire !

**Jack** : En tout cas, je suis content d'une chose.

**Sue** : Laquelle ?

**Jack** : Je vais passer un super week-end… dans un superbe endroit… avec une femme splendide… que pourrais-je demander de plus ? (Sourire)

Sue et Jack restèrent un moment face à face, les yeux dans les yeux.

**Jack : **Sue… je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à la décision que tu as prise…

**Sue : **Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé.

**Jack : **Oui mais je veux être sûr que tu ne regretteras pas ton choix…

Sue se tourna presque entièrement vers lui. Jack avait toujours les bras autour d'elle. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Sue : **Jack… je ne regrette rien du tout… je suis avec toi et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et puis (sourire)… tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement… je suis toujours au FBI.

Jack lui rendit son sourire. Leurs discussions et les événements des jours précédents avaient renforcé leur relation et ils savaient qu'un lien puissant les unissait.

Sue avait changé d'affectation mais elle avait toujours sa place au bureau et c'était le principal, être auprès de Jack.

Elle le regarda de nouveau.

**Sue : **Mr Hudson, je vous interdis de vous faire du souci pour moi…

Jack allait répondre mais elle leva la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas fini.

**Sue : **Et inutile de discuter !

Elle lui sourit et se réinstalla dans ses bras. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui les entourait. Ils regardèrent la fin du film dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Dîner**

Jack et Sue venaient de terminer leur repas. Ils avaient discutés de tout et de rien. De leur travail, leurs amis, leurs familles… leurs enfances. Un verre de vin à la main, devant la cheminée, ils riaient de bons cœurs.

**Jack : **Je t'assure ! Mais tu n'imagine pas le savon que ma sœur m'a passé quand elle a réussit à mettre la main sur moi !

Sue sourit. Elle imaginait très bien la situation.

**Jack : **Et Kate peut être très violente certaines fois ! (Sourire)

Sue savait très bien ce que cela pouvait être. Elle et ses frères n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer et certaines fois, ils en arrivaient aux mains. Mais c'était des jeux d'enfants.

Elle redevint sérieuse et regarda Jack. Il bu une gorgée de vin et regarda Sue à son tour.

**Sue : **Tu es très proche de ta sœur, on dirait ?!

**Jack : **Oui… on s'entend plutôt bien… Non en fait… (Il se pencha légèrement vers Sue) je l'adore…. Mais promets-moi de ne pas lui répéter ça !

Sue lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et lui signa.

**Sue : **Promis.

Jack fixa Sue. L'idée de présenter Sue à sa famille devenait de plus en plus présente dans son esprit. Ils allaient tous l'adorer. Il sourit et regarda Sue boire une gorgée de vin. Elle était magnifique et la lumière du feu lui donnait un teint magnifique et donnait de magnifiques reflets à ses cheveux.

**Jack : **Tu t'entendrais très bien avec elle.

Sue posa son verre et regarda Jack en souriant timidement. Jack lui parlait souvent de sa famille. Ils les adoraient ça se voyait. Elle aimerait beaucoup les rencontrer mais cela lui faisait peur aussi. Et s'ils ne l'aimaient pas ?!

**Jack : **Elle te ressemble beaucoup… indépendante…simple…honnête…toujours souriante…

Jack se rapprocha doucement de Sue. Il ne parlait plus de sa sœur à cet instant. Sue rougit légèrement par les propos de Jack.

**Jack : **Belle… tendre…

Il caressa les cheveux de Sue, doucement. Un long frisson la parcourut à ce contact. Elle sentit Jack se rapprocher.

**Jack : **Passionnée…

Sue sourit, baissa les yeux et rougit presque de la tête au pied. Jack était le seul à pouvoir faire ressortir cette femme en elle. Cette femme tendre et passionnée dont il parlait. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit cela auparavant. Elle n'avait pas eu énormément d'amant mais lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans les bras de Jack, elle découvrait une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle sentit le souffle de Jack sur son visage. Elle leva les yeux. Jack fit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et ils s'embrassèrent. Le temps venait de se suspendre pour nos deux amoureux.

Leurs baisers commencèrent par être tendres puis de plus en plus passionnés. Leurs corps se lancèrent dans une danse langoureuse. Sue avait passé les mains dans les cheveux de Jack et se serrait contre lui. Elle sentit les mains de Jack descendre de son dos à ses hanches.

La bouche de Jack s'aventura dans le cou de Sue ce qui la fit se cambrer contre lui. Jack connaissait tout ses points sensibles et il en profitait. Il la fit basculer en arrière.

Sue se retrouva allongée, Jack penché sur elle. Ce changement les avait séparés légèrement. Jack plongea son regard dans celui de Sue. Il avait un regard tellement… tendre et aimant. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de son compagnon et se redressa pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau.

Jack répondit immédiatement à son baiser. Leurs deux corps se trouvèrent tout de suite et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Les deux amants laissèrent leurs mains parcourir le corps de l'autre, lentement et passionnément.

Jack descendit une de ses mains sur la hanche de Sue et rencontra une parcelle de peau. Le haut de Sue était légèrement remonté et Jack en profita pour y passer la main. Sue se cambra de nouveau à ce contact.

Elle passa les mains sur le torse de Jack et commença à déboutonner lentement la chemise de Jack. Tout cela, tout en échangeant de longs et langoureux baisers. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, comme si le besoin de l'autre était vital.

Les mains de Jack s'aventurèrent un peu plus haut. Sue repoussa la chemise de Jack et il fit le reste. Il enleva sa chemise sans quitter Sue des yeux.

Sue passa son doigt sur le torse de Jack en regardant le trajet que faisait celui-ci. Puis elle passa les mains sur la nuque de Jack, ce qui le rapprocha d'elle. Dans les bras de Jack, elle se sentait aimé et désiré.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Le haut de Sue n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre la chemise de Jack.

La caméra fit un plan éloigné pour que la cheminée apparaisse, et elle fit un gros plan sur le feu qui brûlait dans celle-ci.

**Lendemain matin**

Sue se réveilla tout doucement et sentit deux bras se resserrer autour d'elle et un visage se nicher près de sa nuque. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle était bien. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se tenait dos à Jack mais celui-ci la tenait étroitement enlacé.

Il déposa un doux baiser à la base de sa nuque pour lui dire bonjour. Ils avaient passé une nuit magnifique et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé auprès de Sue, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être heureux. Il l'avait regardé dormir. Admirer serait le terme exact. Cette nuit, ils avaient partagé bien plus qu'une simple nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Non, ils avaient échangé tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre… une nouvelle fois.

Sue prit la main de Jack et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Ils étaient toujours devant la cheminée. Ils étaient tout les deux enroulés dans le plaid qui avait eu sa place sur le canapé. Elle était heureuse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Jack se redressa en posant tête sur son bras libre au dessus de Sue. Il se pencha un déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de Sue. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

**Jack : **Bonjour !

**Sue : **Bonjour !

**Jack : **Bien dormi ?

Elle lui sourit et le fixa un instant. Dans ses bras, elle dormait toujours très bien.

**Sue : **Très bien.

**Jack : **Tu n'as pas eu… trop froid ?

Elle lui fit signe de la tête que non puis elle sourit.

**Sue : **Pas contre, le sol était un peu trop dur à mon goût.

Jack lui rendit son sourire.

**Sue : **il faut dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude de… faire ce genre de chose (rougissant et baissa légèrement les yeux) au pied d'une cheminée…

**Jack : **Donc une nuit difficile…

**Sue : **Non ! Une nuit magnifique !

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots à cet instant. Ils auraient été superflus. Les moments qu'ils venaient de passés ensemble valaient tous les mots qu'ils auraient pu échanger.

Jack se pencha un lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres puis la regarda de nouveau.

**Jack : **Tu as faim ?

**Sue : **(petit sourire) Je meurs de faim !

**Jack : **Petit déjeuner à la Hudson ??

Sue lui fit un vif signe positif de la tête tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Jack lui rendit son sourire et se leva pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Sue s'emmitoufla dans le plaid. Jack avait laissé un vide et elle commençait à avoir froid.

Elle n'avait jamais été si bien et aussi heureuse avec un homme. Jack la faisait s'épanouir en tant qu'individu mais aussi en tant que femme. Et il était si attentif et attentionné envers elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle était folle amoureuse de cet homme.

Elle regarda Jack s'activer en cuisine tandis que Levy vint s'installer près de sa maîtresse pour lui dire bonjour. Elle caressa la tête du chien tout en ne quittant pas Jack des yeux. Il ne portait que son jean et était torse nu. Il n'avait pas du trouver sa chemise. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sourit. Il y avait des vêtements qui traînaient un peu partout.

Elle rougit en repensant à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Puis d'un seul coup, sont regard s'arrêta sur un bout de tissu bleu, posé à ses pieds. Elle le prit. La chemise de Jack. Elle le regarda. Il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Elle reporta son attention sur la chemise. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la portée à son visage et à respirer son odeur. Elle adorait son odeur masculine mélangée à son after-shave.

Elle enfila la chemise. En la boutonnant, elle repensa à la dernière fois où elle avait portée la chemise de Jack. Ses parents avaient débarqué dans sa cuisine sans prévenir. Mais là, personne ne savait où ils étaient donc personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Elle se leva et alla rejoindre Jack dans la cuisine. Il faisait chauffer les pancakes. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui alors qu'il se tenait dos à elle. Elle déposa un furtif baiser sur son épaule. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle pour qu'elle puisse lire sur ses lèvres.

**Jack : **On essaye de me déconcentrer.

Sue lui sourit. Il posa la spatule puis se tourna complètement vers elle, en la prenant dans ses bras. Sue laissa ses mains parcourir le torse de Jack pour finir leurs courses sur sa nuque.

**Jack : **À ce que je vois, tu apprécies mes chemises !

**Sue : **Oui, elles sont très agréables à porter.

Jack s'écarta légèrement pour la regarder de la tête au pied puis leva les yeux vers elle en lui souriant et se rapprochant.

**Jack : **Et j'avoue qu'elles te vont beaucoup mieux qu'à moi !

D'un seul coup Jack s'écarta de Sue et regarda autour de lui. Sue se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer et l'interrogea du regard.

**Jack : **Tes parents n'ont pas l'intention de nous rendre une petite visite ?!!

Sue lui infligea une très légère frappe sur le bras, tout en souriant à la remarque qu'il venait de faire.

**Sue : **Très drôle !

Jack souriait de plus belle en la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras.

**Jack : **Non, ce week-end, tu n'es rien qu'à moi… et personne ne viendra nous déranger.

Il l'embrassa.

**Sue : **Tu as l'air bien sur de toi ?!

**Jack : **J'ai tout prévu.

Il déposa un autre léger baiser sur ses lèvres auquel Sue répondit. S'ils continuaient comme cela, ils n'allaient jamais prendre leur petit déjeuner.

**Jack : **Personne ne pourra nous trouver…

Il déposa un autre baiser près de l'oreille de Sue et de son cou.

**Jack :** Pour le reste du monde, nous avons disparu…

Il continua l'exploration du cou de Sue qui commençait à capituler. Elle avait passé une main dans les cheveux de Jack et penchait la tête en arrière pour lui permettre de continuer sa douce torture.

D'un seul coup, il la souleva dans ses bras. Sue fut surprise.

**Sue : **Jack !!!

Il la regarda. Elle lut dans ses yeux ce qu'il avait derrière la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**Sue : **Et le petit déjeuner ??

**Jack : **Quel petit déjeuner ??!!

Jack retourna dans le salon. Ce week-end était le leur.

Après avoir profité de leur matinée, ils avaient fait une longue balade dans les environs, à la plus grande joie de Levy. Ils avaient marché main dans la main et avaient discuté d'énormément de chose. Ils apprenaient à découvrir encore plus la vie de l'autre.

**Fin du week-end**

**Bureau du FBI**

Jack et Sue marchaient cote à cote dans le couloir menant à leur bureau.

**Sue** : Tu penses que les autres vont continués à nous taquiner ?

**Jack** : Les connaissant, je dirais oui. Ils sont trop fiers d'avoir quelque chose à se raconter à la machine à café.

Jack et Sue arrivèrent côte à côte avec un sourire qui les caractérisait quand ils étaient ensemble. Ils franchirent le pas de la porte quand un immense flash les ébloui.

**Jack** : Qu'est-ce que…

Tara venait de prendre une photo avec un appareil numérique. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire de celle qui était fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

**Tara** : C'est Lucy qui va être contente…. C'est pour lui montrer que tout va bien !

**Sue** (S'essuyant les yeux) Tara, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Bobby s'approcha des nouveaux venus avec sa tasse de café à la main.

**Bobby** : Tara a reçu un nouvel appareil à tester.

Jack et Sue se dirigèrent vers leurs bureaux respectifs.

**Jack** : Je peux déjà te dire que le flash est…flashant !

**Sue** : Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu testes ça sur nous ?

**Myles : **Quelle question ?? Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes notre couple vedette. Tout le monde au bureau ne parle que de vous. Il va falloir vous habituer à la célébrité.

Jack regarda Myles.

**Jack : **Myles ! Pas avant le deuxième café du matin !

Myles lui envoya un regard qui voulait tout dire.

**Tara** : J'avais demandé cet appareil depuis 3 semaines et Lucy m'a aidée pour la paperasse alors je voulais la remercier en lui envoyant une photo de son couple gagnant !

Jack esquissa un sourire amusé tandis que Sue rougit légèrement au propos.

**Jack** : Tu devrais régler ce flash !

**Myles** : Je te rassure Jack, Tara a aveuglé la moitié du bureau avec ce stupide appareil !

**Bobby** : Tara l'a aveuglé et il s'est cogné contre un bureau.

Tout le monde rigola en imaginant où se remémorant la scène.

**Bobby : **Mais… doucement vous deux… vous n'allez pas y échapper ! (Vers Sue et Jack) Où étiez-vous ce week-end ? Nous avons essayé de vous appeler pour une partie de football… mais impossible de vous joindre.

Jack et Sue se regardèrent. Est-ce que Jack avait prévu aussi une réponse ? La discussion allait s'orienter vers la grande nouvelle : le couple Jack et Sue. Ils étaient officiellement ensemble et toute l'équipe avait attendu cela avec impatience depuis 4 ans quand Wallace entra dans le bureau accompagné d'une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année.

**Wallace** : Bonjour à tous !

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Wallace de signaler sa présence. D'abord surpris, ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant de répondre.

**Tous** : Bonjour !

**Wallace** : Voici Rachel Adams, elle sera la remplaçante de Lucy Dotson Johanson, durant ses jours de congés.

**Rachel** : Bonjour !

La jeune femme semblait un peu chétive et timide. Elle leva les yeux quelques instants dans la direction des agents.

**Bobby** : Agent Bobby Manning, ravi de vous connaître.

**Rachel** : Ravie !

**Tara** : Salut, moi c'est Tara.

**Jack** : Jack Hudson !

**Rachel** : Bonjour.

**Sue** : Heureuse de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Sue Thomas (en montrant Levy) et voici mon chien d'assistance, Levy.

**Rachel** : Votre supérieure m'a dit que vous étiez malentendante, ravie de faire votre connaissance à tous les 2.

**Myles** : Myles Leland 3ième du nom.

**Rachel** : Enchantée.

**Wallace** : Très bien, les civilités faites, vous avez du travail.

Wallace se tourna vers Rachel.

**Wallace : **Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à leur demander.

**Rachel : **Merci.

Wallace abandonna l'équipe et la nouvelle venue qui s'assit au bureau déserté de Lucy. Elle regarda la pile de dossier qui se trouvait sur le bureau.

**Jack : **Cadeau de Randy.

Sue grimaça légèrement.

**Sue : **Et il veut tous ces dossiers !

Rachel les regarda et sourit.

**Rachel : **Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir.

Sue sembla désolée pour elle.

**Sue : **Il les veut pour ce soir.

Le sourire de Rachel se baissa. Demetrius entra dans le bureau quand, à son tour, il fut « flashé » par Tara. Dem fit un pas en arrière en regardant Tara.

**Demetrius** : On croirait un paparazzi !

Bobby vient près de Sara et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

**Bobby** : Elle veut peut-être changé de carrière.

**Myles** : On ne devrait pas l'empêcher de s'orienter vers une autre carrière, surtout si on peut éviter de servir de modèle.

**Jack : **Oh je suis sûr qu'avec ton style Myles… tu aurais une grande carrière en tant que mannequin !

Rachel se leva et s'approcha de l'équipe.

**Rachel** : Vous avez un appel sur la ligne 2 Agent Manning.

**Bobby** : Merci Rachel, appelez-moi Bobby !

**Rachel** : (Rougit) Bobby !

Bobby alla jusqu'à son bureau et prit la communication alors que les bavardages continuaient.

**Tara** : Je vais envoyer celle de Sue et Jack à Lucy. Elle m'a laissé son adresse mail au cas où !

**Myles** : Excellente idée comme cela elle pourra voir que notre cher couple se porte comme un charme.

Jack baissa un instant les yeux. Il allait devoir s'habituer à ce genre de remarque.

**Sue : **Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée… et puis on ne se va pas la déranger pendant sa lune de miel.

**Jack : **Sue a raison… et en plus je ne suis pas très photogénique…

**Tara : **Tu plaisantes… regarde… je te trouve très bien.

Tara était retourné derrière son bureau et avait branché l'appareil phot sur son ordinateur. Elle afficha la photo de Jack et Sue sur le grand écran.

Toute l'équipe sourit en voyant la photo s'afficher… même Sue et Jack ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

**Myles : **Vous êtes très mignons !

**Jack** : Les photos ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

**Tara** : Je suis sûre que Levy me servira de modèle, lui au moins, il sait reconnaître l'art.

**Sue** : Levy a déjà posé pour Lucy et il faut dire qu'il était très beau.

**Demetrius** : C'est un chien qui a de la classe.

Levy aboya. Il était content qu'on le complimente de cette manière.

**Tara** : Et au fait, alors….après la cérémonie tu es passé où Jack ?

**Demetrius** : C'est vrai. Toi et Sue vous vous êtes volatilisés.

Sue et Jack se lancèrent un regard complice. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient avoué leur relation aux autres mais de là à leur dire qu'ils avaient passé un week-end romantique ils n'étaient pas encore prêts. Bobby avait fini son entretien téléphonique et s'approcha de ces collègues. Jack détourna la conversation.

**Jack** : Il y a un problème ?

**Bobby** : Je viens de recevoir un appel d'un de mes indics.

**Myles** : C'était pour quoi ?

**Bobby** : Selon lui, un trafic de drogue serait en cours et permettrait de blanchir de l'argent.

**Demetrius** : Et où à lieu se trafic ?

**Bobby** : Selon mon indic, dans une université, le Washington University.

**Demetrius** : C'est une école très réputée.

**Myles** : Elle ne recrute que sur recommandation ou excellent dossier. Mais en quoi ça nous concerne ?

**Bobby** : Selon ma source, le type à la tête de cette affaire de drogue est Kevin Green.

**Demetrius** : Le plus gros dealer de la côte Est ?

**Bobby** : Lui-même.

Rachel semblait un peu perdue, elle n'avait sans doute jamais entendu parler de cet homme. Sue regarda Jack qui lui signa le nom de l'homme.

**Tara** : Kevin Green est un « touche à tout », drogues, prostitutions, vols et j'en passe.

**Jack** : Il va falloir vérifier cette info.

**Myles** : Ce type est un vrai couteau suisse ambulant !

Tous regardèrent Myles bizarrement.

**Bobby **: Un couteau suisse ?

**Myles : **Oui, il fait de tout…laissez tombé !

**Jack** : Tara, Sue et Rachel faites des recherches sur cette école. Dem et Myles allés au stup. Bobby et moi, on va voir l'indic.

Bobby et Jack prirent leurs vestes et sortirent du bureau pour retrouver l'indic de Bobby. Pendant ce temps, Tara, Sue et Rachel cherchaient des informations sur l'école et les différents professeurs. Myles et Demetrius allèrent à la brigade des stupéfiants pour avoir des idées sur les revendeurs éventuels.

**Rue de Washington**

Bobby et Jack étaient partis rejoindre l'indic de Bobby dans un coin plutôt malfamé de Georgetown, un district de Washington D.C.

**Jack** : Ton indic t'as dit autre chose au sujet de cette affaire ?

**Bobby** : Il m'a dit que certain professeur et élèves seraient dans ce trafic.

Jack cherchait du regard en espérant apercevoir l'homme en question mais en vain. Soudain, Bobby posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

**Bobby** : Dis-moi…

**Jack** : Quoi ?

**Bobby** : Toi et notre chère Sue, ça fait longtemps que vous vous voyez en cachette ?

**Jack** : (gêné) De quoi tu parles ?

**Bobby** : Sue nous a dit expliquer que vous étiez ensemble alors…

**Jack** : (gêné) Ca va faire bientôt 3 mois.

**Bobby** : Tout ça et tu ne m'as rien dit !

**Jack** : (gêné) Je n'allais pas crier une relation contraire au règlement.

**Bobby** : C'est pour ça depuis 3 mois tu étais joyeux et que tu avais ce sourire idiot tous les matins ?

**Jack** : Je n'avais pas un sourire idiot !

**Bobby** : Tu n'as pas bien du regarder la photo de ce matin ! Et ce week-end ? Comment c'était ?

Jack ne lui répondit pas.

**Bobby **: Te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu préparé un week-end romantique…

Jack le regarda sans répondre.

**Bobby : **J'ai raison… attends… je dirais… dans un endroit isolé pour vous retrouver seuls.

Jack le fixait toujours.

**Bobby : **Un chalet du côté de Bay Mountain ?

Jack ne répondit toujours pas.

**Bobby : **J'ai vu juste n'est-ce pas ?!

**Jack** : Un gentleman s'est gardé un secret mon cher Bobby !

La discussion tourna court quand l'indic de Bobby arriva.

**Brigade des Stupéfiants**

Pendant ce temps, Demetrius et Myles allèrent à la police dans le service spécialisé dans les affaires de drogue.

Demetrius avait rendez-vous avec Carlos Henrique, le chef d'un groupe de démantèlement.

**Bureau de Carlos Henrique**

Les 3 hommes étaient assis dans le bureau de l'inspecteur. Des dossiers s'empilaient sur le sol et d'autres étaient un peu partout dans la pièce.

Myles lança un regard en direction de Demetrius.

**Myles** : Il est encore plus ordonné que Bobby !

**Inspecteur** : Mon chef m'a dit que vous repreniez une affaire de drogue. Je ne savais pas que c'était une chose que faisait le FBI ?

**Myles** : Comme vous le dites, vous ne le saviez pas.

**Demetrius** : Mais maintenant vous le savez.

L'inspecteur tendit un dossier à Demetrius qui le parcouru quelque secondes.

**Inspecteur** : D'après mes sources, un trafic de produit illicite circulerait dans cette école.

**Myles** : Vous avez faites des prises là-bas ?

**Inspecteur** : A part, 2, 3 élèves qui avaient du cannabis et de la marijuana, rien de très exceptionnel.

**Demetrius** : Vous avez quelqu'un là qui vous informe ?

L'inspecteur regarda les 2 agents quelques secondes avant de répondre.

**Inspecteur** : Vous comprendrez que je n'affirmerais rien et ne nierais rien.

**Demetrius** : Vous savez comment rentre la drogue ?

**Inspecteur** : Je ne sais pas grand-chose, juste que je vous en ai trop dit pour le moment et vu le stade de l'enquête…

**Myles **: Et que pouvez-vous nous dire sans que cela gêne votre enquête ?

**Inspecteur** : Je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire un geste pour un pauvre flic des stups comme moi.

Demetrius et Myles se lancèrent un regard indigné. Ce flic voulait faire parler de lui.

**Myles** : Vous voulez qu'on parle de vous ?

**Inspecteur** : Je vois que vous comprenez vite. La presse fait bonne pub au FBI ces derniers temps alors…

**Rue de Washington**

**Bobby** : Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ?

**Indic** : Fait voir la monnaie d'abord ?

Bobby lança un petit regard à Jack pour lui indiquer de payer les infos de l'indic. Jack regarda Bobby avec insistance avant de sortir son portefeuille et de donner un billet de 5 dollars à l'homme.

**Indic** : C'est tout ? Je risque ma peau pour une info comme celle-là !

**Bobby** : Jack…fait un geste.

Jack tendit un autre billet à l'homme qui lui arracha littéralement des mains.

**Indic** : Je n'irais pas aux Bahamas avec ça mais bon !

**Jack** : (ironique) Si vous n'en voulez pas !

Jack allait reprendre les billets mais l'indique les rangea.

**Bobby** : Alors ces infos ?

**Indic** : J'ai appris que Kevin Green se charge de suivre une affaire de drogue dans un bahut. Ca serait un point de passage pour les fils à papa.

**Jack** : Le trafic est important ?

**Indic** : 2 professeurs, 3 élèves et 2 personnes extérieures autre que Green.

**Jack** : Le doyen est au courant ?

**Indic** : Je ne sais pas. C'est possible.

**Bureau de Carlos Henrique**

**Demetrius** : Qu'est-ce que vous savez ?

**Inspecteur** : Un de mes indics m'informe de ce qu'il se passe…

**Myles** : Et vous n'avez pas d'infos ?

**Inspecteur** : Mon indic ne prend aucun risque !

**Myles : **Est-ce que cet indic à un nom ?

**Inspecteur : **Vous plaisantez ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous donnez le nom de mon indic.

Le flic les regarda. Il ne lâchera pas le nom de son indic.

**Demetrius** : Qui est le superviseur de cette enquête ?

**Inspecteur** : C'est Nicolas Miller.

Demetrius et Myles commencèrent à s'en aller quand l'inspecteur les interpella.

**Inspecteur** : N'oubliez pas notre deal. Je voudrais bien que vous parliez de moi devant la presse !

**Myles** : Je parlerai de vous avec toute l'estime que je vous porte.

Demetrius esquissa un sourire au dire de Myles. Le connaissant, il risquait plutôt de ruiner la carrière de l'agent de police au lieu de la valoriser.

**Bureau du FBI**

L'équipe s'était retrouvée au bureau pour déposer les derniers dossiers sur l'affaire.

**Bobby** : Mon indic nous a dit que plusieurs personnes au sein de l'école étaient mêlées au trafique.

**Jack** : TON indic !

**Bobby** : Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça !

**Jack** : Non, seulement si c'est ton indic pourquoi c'est moi qui l'est payé ?

**Myles** : C'est pour ça que je ne vais jamais voir les indics de Bobby.

Sue laissa échapper un léger sourire avant de lire le papier qu'elle tenait dans la main.

**Sue** : De notre côté, nous avons trouvé plusieurs documents sur l'université.

**Tara** : Tout d'abord, le doyen de l'université Devon Bishop.

Tara fit signe à Rachel de continuer l'explication.

**Rachel** : Devon Bishop a pris ses fonctions il y a quelques mois seulement et aucuns mouvements suspects sur son compte n'ont eu lieu ces 6 derniers mois.

**Demetrius** : On peut supposer qu'il n'est pas au courant de la combine.

**Tara** : C'est plus que probable.

**Sue** : Bishop a perdu un neveu à cause de la drogue il y a 4 ans.

**Rachel** : Depuis, il milite activement contre toutes sortes de stupéfiants.

**Demetrius** : Il va falloir approfondir l'enquête et envoyé quelqu'un parler à ce Devon Bishop.

**Bobby** : Après le déjeuner ?

**Myles** : Même des supers agents tels que nous ont besoin de reprendre des forces.

**Demetrius** : En attendant, je vais voir Wallace pour lui parler de l'enquête.

**Myles** : Rachel, vous vous joignez à nous ?

**Rachel** :(gênée) Je ne voudrais pas vous embêtez.

**Sue** : Comme ça on fera connaissance.

L'heure du déjeuner se profila à l'horizon. Les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient un peu comme s'ils vivaient avec leur seconde famille. L'équipe s'apprêtait à sortir pour aller au restaurant au coin de la rue quand Wallace suivit du Demetrius arriva dans le bureau comme une furie.

**Wallace** :(énervée) Je peux savoir qui est l'indic qui vous a parlé d'un trafic de drogue à Washington University ?

**Bobby** : Un de mes indics ?

**Myles** : Ca a été confirmé par la brigade des stupéfiants.

**Wallace** : (encore plus énervée) Et c'est maintenant que vous venez m'en parler ?

Tous ceux qui étaient dans le bureau venaient de voir Wallace plus terrifiante que jamais. Elle leur lança un regard qui voulait tout dire. Elle voulait des réponses et tout de suite.

Personne ne comprit ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un état pareil. Chacun retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et pria pour ne pas qu'elle pose une question dont il ne connaissait pas encore la réponse.

**Wallace** : Je vous écoute agent Manning ?

Bobby avala sa salive. Il rechercha du soutien dans le regard de ces amis et se lança dans une explication.

**Bobby** : Ce matin, un de mes indics…

**Wallace : **Ca vous l'avez déjà !!

Cela risquait d'être difficile.

**Wallace** : (énervée) Il est fiable cet indic ?

**Bobby** : Oui, enfin, il n'a aucune raison de mentir.

Bobby croisa le regard de Wallace. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas du faire. Il continua.

**Bobby : **Il m'a parlé d'un trafic de drogue.

**Jack** : Selon lui, Kevin Green serait à la tête de cette affaire et utiliserait l'école comme plaque tournante de son commerce.

**Sue** : Il blanchirait de l'argent et vendrait de la drogue aux élèves de cet établissement.

Wallace s'appuya contre le bureau se trouvant à côté d'elle, le regard un peu dans le vague. Tout le monde attendait une réponse, une réaction de sa part.

**Wallace** : Vous connaissez les responsables à l'intérieur de l'université ?

**Demetrius** : D'après l'indic de Bobby, 4 professeurs, 3 élèves et une personne extérieure autre que Green.

Wallace se redressa d'un coup et arpenta le bureau.

**Wallace** : C'est dingue !!!

**Demetrius** : Bobby et Myles allaient poser quelques questions au doyen.

**Wallace** : Devon Bishop.

Tous se regardèrent avec étonnement. Wallace semblait connaître cet homme.

**Wallace** : Il est le doyen de l'Université, je l'ai déjà rencontré. C'est moi qui irais le voir.

Elle allait sortir lorsque Sue l'interpella. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle allait faire ça mais elle avait pensé que ça pouvait détendre l'atmosphère.

**Sue** : On allait déjeuner, vous…vous voulez nous accompagner ?

Tout le monde la regarda surpris et priant pour que Wallace refuse et elle l'avait remarqué. Wallace lança un petit sourire à Sue avant de faire un non de la tête. Apparemment elle s'était calmée.

**Wallace** : C'est aimable de votre part mais je dois passer un coup de fil et (se tournant vers Demetrius) à votre retour agent Gans, nous irons voir le doyen.

**Demetrius** : Moi ?

Wallace quitta la pièce sans dire un mot. Les autres n'avaient pas quitté Sue du regard.

**Myles : **Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu lui es demandé de se joindre à nous !

**Bobby : **Tu es devenue folle !

**Sue : **Je me suis dis que ça pourrait évacuer certaines tensions.

**Myles : **Oui et bien évite la prochaine fois… elle pourrait bien accepter !

Tout le monde se demandait tout de même pourquoi Wallace avait réagit aussi « énergiquement » à cette nouvelle enquête. Son attitude avait étonné l'assistance et même si elle était leur supérieure, elle restait un être humain.

La réaction d'elle avait eu était très inhabituelle de sa part. En général, Wallace était une femme que rien ne surprenait et encore moins qui semblait perturbé mais là, c'état différent. Quelque chose l'avait bouleversé et lui faisait perdre son assurance et son calme.

**Jack : **En tout cas, je ne sais pas quelle mouche la piquer mais on a intérêt à se tenir à carreaux !

**Bobby : **Oui, je te souhaite bon courage Dem !

**Bureau de Wallace.**

Wallace entra dans son bureau et referma la porte à clé derrière elle. Elle resta un moment appuyée contre celle-ci. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à se retrouver devant elle après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle s'avança lentement vers son bureau et en fit le tour. Cela faisait des mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas revues ni parler alors qu'espérait-elle en allant à l'Université.

Elle s'assit à son bureau. Elle n'avait jamais arrêté de prendre de ses nouvelles. Savoir si tout allait bien mais jamais elle ne s'était montré ou encore ne l'avait appelé. Elle aurait peut-être due.

Elle devait mettre ses affaires personnelles de côté. Elle devait mener cette enquête et découvrir le pourri qui distribuait cette drogue sur le campus. Après quelques minutes à jouer avec son stylo elle décrocha son téléphone.

Elle allait se rendre à l'Université et rencontrer le doyen et ça, quoi qu'il se passe. Elle prit une grande respiration comme pour se donner du courage. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse et pas seulement pour elle.

**Bureau de Wallace**

Sue arriva près du bureau de Wallace accompagné de Levy. Cela lui apprendra de jouer à cela avec eux. Elle prit une grande respiration et frappa à la porte. Elle attendit que Levy la prévienne pour s'avancer dans le bureau.

Wallace était assise à son bureau épluchant plusieurs dossiers quand elle leva la tête voyant Sue devant elle.

**Wallace** : Mademoiselle Thomas ?

Wallace l'interrogea du regard. Tous les papiers concernant son changement d'affectation étaient réglés alors pourquoi venait-elle la voir ?

**Sue** : J'étais venue pour vous dire que Demetrius est prêt quand vous voudrez aller à l'Université.

**Wallace** : Très bien, merci.

Wallace replongea la tête dans son dossier. Silence. Sue ne savait pas trop comment amener la chose. Wallace remarqua que Sue n'avait pas bougé. Elle leva de nouveaux les yeux.

**Wallace : **Autre chose ?

**Sue** : Non… enfin si… nous nous demandions… enfin… est-ce que quelque chose vous gêne dans cette affaire ?

Wallace la fixa un moment. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Sue est le courage de lui poser aussi ouvertement la question. Elle s'adossa dans son fauteuil tout en continuant à fixer Sue. Celle-ci se demandait si elle avait bien fait de venir et lui poser cette question.

**Sue** : C'est que votre réaction avant le déjeuner nous inquiète un peu.

**Wallace** : Vous êtes inquiets ???

Wallace parut étonné de cette remarque. L'équipe l'appréciait peut-être mais de là à s'inquiéter pour elle !

**Sue** : (gênée) Je dirais surpris ?

**Wallace** : Et vous êtes venue pour me demander si je vais bien.

**Sue** : (gênée) Oui ! En tant que partenaire de travail, il est normal que je me fasse du souci.

Wallace se leva de son siège et se mit à côté de Sue, avec un léger sourire.

**Wallace** : Vous avez perdu à la courte paille, n'est-ce pas ?

**Sue** : (gênée) Oui !

**Wallace** : (sourit) Je vous remercie de vous faire du souci pour moi mais je vais très bien. Je vais rejoindre l'agent Gans dans quelques minutes.

Wallace regarda une dernière fois Sue puis vint se rasseoir derrière son bureau. Sue la regarda. Il y avait quelque chose qui préoccupait cette femme. Sue pouvait le lire sur son visage mais Wallace était bien trop secrète et professionnelle pour en parler.

Wallace regarda de nouveau Sue qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

**Sue : **Je voulais juste vous dire que si vous avez besoin de parler…

Wallace était touché par ce que venait de lui dire Sue. C'est cette capacité là chez elle qu'elle appréciait le plus. Cette façon qu'elle avait d'être à l'écoute des autres bien plus qu'avec ses oreilles. Avec son âme, avec son cœur. Elle lui sourit légèrement.

**Wallace : **Merci mais je crois que vous devriez rejoindre votre équipe.

Mais elle ne devait pas tisser de lien avec son équipe. Elle avait déjà fait l'erreur une fois et tout s'était très mal terminé et il était hors de question que cela recommence. Elle était la chef de ce service un point c'est tout.

**Wallace : **Je crois que vous avez une affaire à résoudre !

Sue la regarda. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Depuis ce matin, Wallace avait une attitude bizarre. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien la troubler autant. Sue quitta le bureau de Wallace et retourna auprès de l'équipe.

**Bureau du FBI**

Sue était revenue depuis 5 minutes alors que les questions fusaient pour savoir comment se portaient Wallace.

**Sue** : Je n'ai pas pu lui mentir quand elle m'a demandé si j'avais perdu à la courte paille.

**Bobby** : Quand Wallace te fixe, c'est impossible de mentir.

Myles s'approcha de Sue et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule pour lui montrer son soutien.

**Myles** : C'est vrai qu'elle a un regard transperçant.

**Demetrius** : (à Sue) Elle t'a dit qu'elle venait ?

**Sue** : Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle arrivait dans quelques minutes.

Tout le monde repris à peu près leurs occupations mais Sue resta un moment immobile à penser et Jack le remarqua. Il lui fit signe.

**Jack : **Sue, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle le regarda.

**Sue : **Je ne sais pas… j'ai l'impression que Wallace nous cache quelque chose d'important concernant cette affaire. Que quelque chose la gêne.

**Jack : **Elle a peut-être des problèmes personnels en ce moment ?

**Sue : **Oui.

Sue ne semblait pas convaincue. Bobby vint près d'eux.

**Bobby** : Je vais faire le tour de mes indics pour savoir si l'un d'eux en sait plus.

**Jack** : Il nous faut des infos sur tous les professeurs de cet établissement.

**Sue** : En attendant on fait quoi ?

**Voix** : Vous allez jouer les professeurs.

Tous se retournèrent. Wallace venait de rentrer dans le bureau avec plusieurs dossiers dans les bras. Elle s'approcha de Sue et lui tendit un dossier.

**Wallace** : (à Sue) Je veux que vous vous infiltriez dans cette école.

**Jack** : Cette école ne prend pas n'importe qui pour faire ses cours.

**Myles** : C'est vrai ! Il sélectionne leurs élèves au berceau alors pour les professeurs, je n'imagine même pas !

**Wallace** : J'en fais mon affaire. En attendant, Mademoiselle Thomas, vous allez faire une reconversion dans votre carrière…encore.

Wallace avait le don de surprendre les gens. Elle s'était métamorphosée entre temps. Elle avait reprise de l'assurance et la lueur qui brillait habituellement dans ses yeux était revenue.

**Wallace** : Agent Gans, nous allons à l'Université. Pendant ce temps, Agent Leland et Manning vous irez à cette adresse.

Wallace remit un papier aux 2 agents, une carte de visite.

**Myles** : Jeremy Paxton ?

**Wallace** : Un indic. Il aura sûrement des infos pour notre affaire, il doit déjà vous attendre.

Cela voulait dire qu'ils devaient si rendre immédiatement. Bobby et Myles prirent leurs vestes et sortirent du bureau à toute vitesse.

**Wallace** : Mademoiselle Williams, je veux que vous cherchiez des informations sur l'Université, les différents doyens, les professeurs qui ont eu des démêlés avec la justice et les plans des tous les bâtiments.

Wallace se dirigea vers la porte accompagnée de Demetrius quand elle fut interpellée par Jack.

**Jack** : Et Sue et moi, on fait quoi en attendant ?

Wallace afficha un sourire qui avait le secret d'inquiéter tout le monde avant de répondre à Jack.

**Wallace** : Vous 2…. vous allez vous entraîner, mademoiselle Thomas va bientôt donner des cours à l'université et elle aura besoin de son assistant.

Jack lança un regard étonné vers Wallace qui quitta le bureau satisfaite de son effet et lançant un petit clin d'œil en direction de Sue avant de sortir.

**Jack** : Assistant ?

**Sue** : Je suis une jeune enseignante qui ne va nulle part sans son fidèle assistant.

Sue lança un sourire à Jack auquel il ne put que répondre. Il se tourna vers Tara et Rachel qui étaient les 2 seules restées au bureau.

**Jack** : Sue et moi ont va travailler nos nouveaux rôles dans la salle de conférence. S'il y a un changement, vient nous chercher.

**Tara** : Sans problème.

Sue et Jack quittèrent les 2 jeunes femmes. Rachel s'approcha de Tara discrètement avec un air embarrassé.

**Tara** : Oui ? Il y a un problème ?

**Rachel** : (gênée) Il y a quelque chose entre ses 2 là ? Sue et Jack, je veux dire ?

Tara sourit.

**Tara : **Vous seriez arrivée une semaine plutôt, je vous aurez répondu que c'était assez compliqué… mais aujourd'hui, pour ces deux là, c'est officiel !!!

**Rachel** : Oh je vois.

Rachel rejoignit son bureau et continua ses recherches.

**Rue de Washington.**

Myles et Bobby s'étaient rendus à l'adresse que leur avait fournit Wallace. Ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment en assez piteux état. Myles s'approcha de l'interphone et chercha le nom qui se trouvait sur la carte.

**Myles** : Jeremy Paxton...

**Bobby** : Le voilà, appartement numéro 3.

Les 2 agents montèrent les 2 étages qui les séparaient de l'appartement et frappèrent à la porte. Ils entendirent un léger bruit derrière la porte qui s'entrouvrit légèrement.

Un homme d'une soixantaine d'année apparut.

**Homme** : C'est pour quoi ?

**Bobby** : Vous êtes Jeremy Paxton ?

**Homme** : Ca se pourrait.

**Myles** : Nous sommes du FBI et nous avons des questions pour Jeremy Paxton.

**Homme** : Et c'est à quel sujet ?

**Bobby** : Nous venons de la part de Karen Wallace.

**Homme** : Vous auriez pu le dire plus tôt.

Homme ouvrit la porte de son appartement et s'écarta pour laisser entrer les 2 hommes.

**Bâtiment du FBI, salle de conférence.**

Sue, Jack et Levy s'étaient mis à l'écart pour travailler leurs nouveaux rôles. Wallace avait eu l'air d'apprécier sa petite plaisanterie. Elle était redevenue la Wallace qu'ils connaissaient tous et qu'ils respectaient.

Jack ouvrit le dossier et s'installa aux côtés de Sue qui fit de même.

**Sue** : Wallace m'a inscrite en tant que professeur en faculté des lettres et sciences humaines.

**Jack** : Quelle spécialité ?

**Sue** : Le langage des signes bien sûr !

Sue sourit à la question de Jack. Il écarquilla les yeux et semblait un peu perdu.

**Jack** : Tu veux dire que je vais être ton assistant en langage des signes ?

**Sue** : Tu es un excellent élève !

**Jack : **Je dirais plutôt que j'ai un très bon professeur.

Il lui envoya un regard spécial Jack.

**Sue : **Et puis c'est à ton tour d'être mon assistant ! J'ai déjà tenu ce rôle !

Il lui sourit. Il se souvenait très bien de cette enquête et surtout de ce qu'il s'était passé tard le soir, alors que les bureaux étaient fermés.

**Jack : **Est-ce que moi aussi j'aurais le droit d'embrasser… secrètement… ma « patronne » ?

Elle le regarda et lui sourit.

**Sue : **Je te signale que c'est toi qui as été l'instigateur de ce baiser ?!!!

Jack se rapprocha dangereusement de Sue avec un petit sourire qu'elle connaissait très bien.

**Jack : **Alors est-ce que j'aurais le droit à un autre baiser…

Sue posa une main sur son torse pour le repousser légèrement.

**Sue : **Dois-je te rappeler que nous serons dans une université et que nous devons montrer l'exemple.

Jack baissa un instant les yeux en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait. Sue sourit de plus belle. Elle était contente de l'effet produit. Elle ne devait pas le laisser gagner tout le temps tout de même. Là, c'était elle qui menait le jeu.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne ce qui lui fit relever les yeux vers elle. Elle se pencha et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui sourire et de reporter son attention sur le dossier.

Jack la regarda un instant et sourit. Puis se concentra aussi sur le dossier.

**Jack** : Je le dit et le répète, je ne fais pas bien le café et mes recherches ne sont pas très bien classées.

**Sue** : Tu apprendras !

**Jack** : Et je ne suis pas si caler que ça en langage des signes…même si j'ai des cours particuliers avec un joli professeur.

Sue esquissa un autre sourire.

**Sue : **Flatter votre professeur ne vous servira pas à grand-chose Mr Hudson.

Ils se regardèrent à leur façon avant de continuer à lire le rapport de Wallace. Sue tendit un papier à Jack.

**Sue** : Et puis tu n'as pas à connaître tous les signes, tu me serviras seulement d'assistant.

**Jack** : (lisant le papier) Ne te plaint pas si le café n'est pas bon.

**Université de Washington D.C.**

Wallace et Demetrius venaient d'arriver sur le campus de la faculté. De nombreux étudiants étaient aux alentours. L'équipe de football faisait son entraînement sous les cris de supportrices.

Les 2 agents descendirent de voiture et prirent la direction du bureau de l'administration.

Wallace et Demetrius rentrèrent dans un grand bâtiment où ils furent accueillis par un homme âgé.

**Homme** : Madame Wallace !

**Wallace** : Monsieur Bishop.

L'homme s'avança et serra la main de Wallace. Demetrius regarda la scène quelque peu étonnée. Cet homme avait l'air de très bien connaître Wallace.

**Wallace** : Je suis ici de manière officielle Devon.

Elle se tourna rapidement vers Demetrius pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas poser de question qui ne traiteraient pas de l'enquête et Demetrius ne comptait pas le faire. Elle regarda de nouveau le doyen.

**Wallace : **Je vous présente l'agent Demetrius Gans, du FBI.

Bishop serra la main de Demetrius avec un air étonné.

**Bureau de Devon Bishop, doyen de l'université**

Il invita Wallace et Demetrius à prendre place dans son bureau et s'assit.

**Bishop** : Le FBI ? Je croyais que vous étiez à la maison blanche ?

Wallace lui sourit légèrement tandis que Demetrius tournait son regard vers elle. Il allait en savait peut-être un peu plus sur cette femme.

**Wallace : **Je commençais à m'ennuyer !

Le doyen sourit. Demetrius fut légèrement surpris par sa réponse. S'ennuyer au service du Président était très étonnant.

**Wallace** : Les temps changent.

**Bishop** : C'est vrai. Abbygail a beaucoup changé elle aussi.

Un malaise s'installa. Demetrius le remarqua et détourna la conversation. Il ne savait pas qui était cette Abbygail mais apparemment cette remarque n'avait pas fait l'effet escompté, au contraire.

**Demetrius** : Nous sommes ici pour avoir des renseignements concernant une affaire sur laquelle nous enquêtons en ce moment.

**Bishop** : Des renseignements ?

**Wallace** : Au sujet de certains de tes enseignants.

**Appartement de Jeremy Paxton**

L'homme avait offert l'hospitalité à nos 2 agents qui attendaient des explications sur le but exact de leur visite.

**Paxton** : Alors comme ça notre BBP est au FBI maintenant ?

Bobby et Myles se lancèrent un regard rempli d'interrogation.

**Myles** : Excusez-moi moi mais qui est BBP ?

**Paxton** : BBP c'est Karen. La Big Boss Présidente, c'était son surnom quand elle travaillait à la Maison Blanche.

**Bobby** : BBP ? Et pourquoi ?

**Paxton** : Je vous le dirai quand vous serez assez grand pour comprendre. En attendant, vous n'êtes pas ici pour mes beaux yeux.

Myles et Bobby se ressaisirent.

**Myles** : La BBP…enfin, je veux dire Wallace, nous a dit que vous auriez des infos sur les trafics de Kevin Green.

**Paxton** : C'est exact. J'ai des amis qui suivent sa progression dans l'échelle de la pègre depuis quelques années déjà.

**Bobby** : Et qu'est ce que vous savez ?

L'homme se leva et ouvrit un tiroir où il sortit un dossier.

**Paxton** : Je ne dirais rien qui pourrait mettre ma vie ou celle de mes proches en danger.

Paxton tendit le dossier à Bobby qui le prit et regarda Myles surpris.

**Paxton** : Vous saluerez la BBP pour moi. Un sacré brin de femme !

Paxton abandonna les 2 agents et s'assit dans son fauteuil, la télécommande à la main. Voyant que l'indic de Wallace avait fini avec eux. Myles et Bobby quittèrent l'appartement sans poser de question.

**Bureau de Devon Bishop, université de Washington**

Wallace et Bishop se fixaient depuis un moment déjà. En tant que directeur il ne voulait pas compromettre un de ces collaborateurs. L'université avait fait appel à cet homme car il était intègre.

**Bishop** : Madame Wallace, je sais que je peux vous faire confiance mais de là à me demander d'enquêter sur les enseignants.

**Wallace** : Je sais. Mais selon nos sources, certains d'entre eux seraient impliqués.

**Demetrius** : Nous sommes inquiets pour les étudiants du campus.

**Bishop** : C'est légitime… et je comprends tout à fait votre position… mais je connais mon équipe et je ne pense pas qu'un de ses membres…

**Wallace : **Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, les gens font parfois des choses surprenantes même celles qui nous sont proches ! Nous ne pouvons pas ignorer les rumeurs qu'ils circulent… surtout lorsque cela concerne un campus.

**Bishop : **Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous et la sécurité de mes étudiants passe avant tout… et je sais que vous êtes personnellement concerné madame Wallace…

Que voulait-il dire par « Personnellement concerné ». Demetrius essaya de déchiffrer une expression sur le visage de Wallace mais rien.

**Wallace : **Je ne tiens pas à ce que cette affaire s'ébruite tant que nous n'aurons pas mis la main sur ses trafiquants.

**Bishop : **Notre entrevu ne sortira pas de ce bureau.

Wallace fit un signe de tête puis se leva. Demetrius en fit autant. Le doyen se leva à son tour et fit le tour de son bureau.

**Bishop : **Au fait… Karen, j'ai lu avec attention le dossier du professeur que vous m'avez envoyé ….

Il les guida jusqu'à la porte de son bureau.

**Wallace** : Cette jeune femme a un vrai talent pour l'enseignement. Elle cherchait un poste depuis longtemps et comme je suis admirative de son travail je me suis dit qu'elle aurait sans doute sa place ici.

Il lui sourit.

**Bishop** : Cette jeune femme a un CV impressionnant et ses recommandations sont étonnantes mais je vais tout de même lui faire passer un entretien avant mais vous connaissant, je suis certaine qu'elle mérite ce poste.

Il ouvrit la porte.

**Bishop** : Quel est son nom déjà ?

**Wallace** : Mademoiselle Sue Weber.

**Bishop : **C'est ça ! Nous avons pris rendez-vous pour demain matin et je suis très impatient de la rencontrer.

**Wallace : **C'est une jeune femme charmante, vous allez voir. Elle viendra sûrement avec son assistant… Ils sont inséparables et font du très bon travail ensemble… Je ne me souviens plus de son nom mais vous verrez, je suis sûre que vous serez conquis.

**Bishop : **J'en suis persuadé.

Ils saluèrent le doyen et sortirent du bureau.

**Bureau du FBI**

Bobby et Myles entrèrent dans le bureau de retour de leur entretien chez Jeremy Paxton. Le dossier qu'il avait donné aux 2 agents contenait un emploi du temps de Kevin Green ainsi que des photos des différentes personnes avec qui il entrait en contact.

**Myles : **Nous sommes de retour !

Bobby accrocha sa veste puis se tourna vers Tara.

**Bobby : **On vous a manqué ? !

Tara le regarda étonné.

**Tara : **Vous aviez quitté le bureau ?? Ah, je n'avais pas remarqué !

Elle lui sourit.

**Myles : **Très drôle ! Tu remarquerais ce genre de chose si tu levais un peu plus souvent les yeux de ton écran d'ordinateur !

**Tara : **Désolé, mais comparé à d'autres, moi je bosses !

Bobby intervint.

**Bobby : **Où est le reste de l'équipe ?

Rachel se leva et vint les rejoindre.

**Rachel : **Ils répètent leurs rôles dans la salle de conférence.

**Myles : **Quels rôles ??

**Bobby :** Jack doit prendre des cours particuliers accélérés… maintenant tout reste à savoir quel genre de cours ?

Bobby sourit à Rachel et Tara. A ce moment Jack et Sue arrivèrent.

**Tara : **Pourquoi ne pas leur demander directement ?

**Sue : **Nous demander quoi ?

**Myles : **Et bien avec Bobby, on se demandait quel « langage» vous étiez entrain de pratiquer dans la salle de conférence ?

**Jack : **Un langage que ni toi, ni Bobby ne pratiquiez pour le moment !

Jack leur envoya un regard « spécial Jack » et « Je n'en dirais pas plus bande de curieux ».

**Jack** : Qu'est-ce que vous a appris l'indic de Wallace ?

**Myles** : Tu veux dire de la BBP ?

Tous lancèrent un regard étonné en direction de Myles tandis que Bobby souriait aux mots prononcés.

**Tara** : La BBP ? Ca a un lien avec notre affaire ?

**Bobby** : La BBP c'est le surnom que Wallace avait quand elle travaillait à la Maison Blanche.

**Myles** : La Big Boss Présidente.

**Jack** : La directrice chargée de la surveillance personnelle du Président ?!

Tout le monde fut très étonné.

**Myles** : Exactement, nous travaillons avec une intime du Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

Demetrius entra dans le bureau. Il fit un signe aux autres pour les avertir qu'il n'était pas seul quand Wallace entra à son tour.

**Wallace** : Vous avez eu des informations intéressantes de la part de mon indic ?

**Bobby** : Il nous a donné un dossier avec les mouvements de Kevin Green, l'emploi du temps, ses rendez-vous.

Wallace fixa la photo de l'homme accroché sur le tableau. Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de cet individu.

**Wallace** : Et que savez-vous d'autre sur ce type ?

**Myles** : Il est assez malin pour ne jamais être pris sur le fait. Il disparaît avant que la police n'arrive et les preuves l'inculpant se volatilisent au procès.

**Wallace** : Agent Gans, vous mettrez une surveillance sur ce type.

Demetrius fila à son bureau et décrocha son téléphone alors que Wallace continuait d'énoncer les tâches.

**Wallace** : Et pour les recherches sur les professeurs ?

**Tara** : Nous avons trouvé très peu de professeurs pouvant faire partie de ce trafic de drogue mais les photos que nous ont ramenées Bobby et Myles, j'ai pu remarquer 2 professeurs qui ont déjà fait une petite visite à Green.

Wallace se tourna vers Sue pour qu'elle puisse lire sur ces lèvres.

**Wallace** : J'ai parlé avec le doyen, Devon Bishop. Il m'a parlé de vous et de votre rendez-vous. Il a été très impressionné par votre CV. Je pense que le poste est à vous… Ce rendez-vous n'est rien d'autre que pour la forme.

**Jack** : Il a déjà accepté ?

**Wallace** : Je peux être très persuasive quand je le veux agent Hudson.

Tous sourirent au propos de Wallace. Il était vrai que cette femme pouvait persuader n'importe qui quand elle était décidée.

**Wallace** : (à Sue) En attendant, vous et votre assistant avez bien rendez-vous demain matin.

Sue hocha de la tête pour faire savoir qu'elle avait compris. Wallace regarda sa montre, il était déjà très tard. Demetrius s'approcha du groupe et annonça que la surveillance de Green avait débuté.

**Wallace** : Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. On se revoit demain.

Wallace quitta le bureau sous les regards médusés de l'équipe. Elle qui d'accoutumer restait jusqu'à des heures impossibles partait à l'heure aujourd'hui.

Cette affaire avait un ton particulier pour Wallace et ça tous l'avait bien compris seulement, ils n'en connaissaient pas encore les détails.

**Lendemain matin, Université de Washington, bureau de Bishop**

Sue, Jack et Levy étaient arrivés dans le bureau du doyen. L'homme semblait plus que conquis par Sue ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à Jack.

**Bishop** : Je suis ravi que vous ayez postulé ici.

**Sue** : Je n'en attendais pas tant, je suis ravie moi aussi.

**Bishop** : Je vais demander à une élève de vous conduire dans la salle où vous ferez vos cours.

**Jack** : Et les cours devrons commencer quand ?

Le doyen se tourna vers Jack et lui lança un sourire amusé.

**Bishop** : Dès demain !

Ils se sortirent du bureau.

**Bishop : **Nous avons déjà des étudiants en attente depuis le début du semestre dans cette spécialité.

**Sue** : Il y aura beaucoup d'étudiants ?

**Bishop** : D'après la liste que je possède, vous aurez 5 classes de 10 élèves. Un petit effectif est plus pratique je suppose.

Sue lança un regard désespéré en direction de Jack qui lui lança un sourire d'encouragement. Ils étaient sortit du bâtiment administratif.

Une jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'année marchait non loin d'eux quand le doyen l'interpella.

**Bishop** : Abbygail ! Abbygail !

La jeune femme se retourna et s'approcha du doyen et des 2 invités. Elle devait avoir pas plus de 19 -20 ans, brune avec de longs cheveux.

**Abbygail** : Monsieur le doyen.

**Bishop** : Abbygail, voici mademoiselle Sue Weber et son assistant Jack. Mlle Weber est notre nouvelle enseignante pour l'apprentissage du langage des signes.

**Abbygail** : Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Abbygail Pearson, je suis représentante des étudiants pour la section Langues.

**Sue** : Enchantée.

**Jack** : Bonjour !

**Bishop** : Je vais vous demander de les accompagner jusqu'à leur salle.

**Abbygail** : Bien sûr !

Le trio s'apprêtait à partir en direction de la salle quand le doyen interpella Abbygail.

**Bishop** : (à Abbygail) Vous saluerez votre mère. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la remercier hier pour avoir trouver Melle Weber.

La jeune femme lança un regarda surpris au doyen qui partit à toute enjambée vers son bureau. Jack et Sue quant à eux furent surpris de la nouvelle. Abbygail était la fille de Wallace.

Elle se tourna vers Jack et Sue avec un regard qui venait de changer en moins d'une minute. Elle avait un regard de mépris maintenant envers eux.

**Abbygail** : Alors vous connaissez ma mère ?

**Sue** : (gênée) Très brièvement.

**Jack** : (gêné) Oui, nous ne la connaissons que très peu.

**Abbygail** : Comme tout le monde.

Elle leur lança un dernier regard avant d'avancer rapidement vers un grand bâtiment. Jack et Sue se regardèrent un moment avant de la suivre. C'est vrai qu'il y avait un air de ressemblance et maintenant tout s'expliquait. La réaction de Wallace était tout à fait normale lorsqu'on sait que sa fille fréquentait ce campus. Ils suivirent Abbygail qui entra dans le bâtiment.

**Bureau du FBI**

Il était déjà tard, l'équipe avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à faire des recherches alors que la surveillance sur Kevin Green n'avait pas encore rien apporté de nouveau.

**Wallace** : J'ai reçu un appel de l'agent Hudson, lui et mademoiselle Thomas ont été pris pour donner des cours dans l'université. Il faudra un agent de liaison.

Bobby leva la main pour se porter volontaire.

**Bobby** : J'ai déjà établi un plan pour que Jack et moi puissions entrer en contact.

**Wallace** : Parfait.

Soudain, une jeune femme entra dans le bureau sous les yeux des agents et s'arrêta devant Wallace. C'était Abbygail.

**Abbygail** : (énervée) Je savais que tu avais du culot mais oser aller jusque là !

Wallace se retourna et vit la jeune femme qui semblait très en colère.

**Wallace : **Abby ?? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

**Abbygail** : (énervée) Ne m'appelles pas Abby ! Il n'y a que mes proches qui peuvent m'appeler ainsi !

Wallace regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas afficher sa vie personnelle au bureau et encore moins devant ses agents.

**Wallace** : On va aller dans mon bureau.

**Abbygail** : (énervée) On est bien ici, non ?

Abbygail regarda les agents présents avec un sourire comme si elle aimait afficher sa mère devant toutes ses personnes. Tous remarquèrent le malaise qui s'opérait sous leurs yeux et chacun comprit qu'il ferait mieux de laisser ces 2 femmes s'expliquer entre elles. Tous quittèrent le bureau laissant Wallace.

Abbygail se retourna d'un coup vers sa mère.

**Abbygail** : Tu les as bien dressé tes toutous du FBI.

**Wallace** : Tu es ridicule Abbygail.

**Abbygail** : Ridicule ! Tu sais ce que je trouve ridicule, c'est que tu envoies des amis à toi, soit disant qui te connaisse très peu, pour travailler dans la fac où j'étudie !

Wallace resta un moment à regarder sa fille. C'est vraiment ce qu'elle pensait. Qu'elle voulait l'espionner.

**Wallace : **C'est ce que tu penses ?

**Abbygail : **Tu as toujours fonctionné ainsi… Mais là, je dois dire que tu as fais fort. Envoyé des personnes pour me surveiller…

**Wallace** : Abbygail, tu n'es pas le centre du monde.

Elles se défièrent du regard.

**Wallace : **Cette femme a un grand talent et j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait en faire profiter certains élèves. Mais si tu ne veux pas suivre ses cours, rien ne t'y oblige !

**Abbygail : **Dis plutôt que tu avais besoin d'un chaperon…

Wallace fixa sa fille.

**Wallace** : Pense ce que tu veux.

**Abbygail** : Tu es vraiment pathétique Karen !

**Wallace : **Je te signale que je suis encore ta mère alors tu vas utiliser un autre ton avec moi… et inutile de prendre tes grands airs avec moi, ça ne marchera pas !

**Abbygail : **Ma mère ?? Depuis quand n'as-tu pas tenu ce rôle ??

Alors que la conversation battait son plein, Bobby arriva dans le bureau. Il marcha lentement pour ne pas interrompre « les retrouvailles » mais il avait une nouvelle dont il devait parler à Wallace.

**Bobby** : (gêné) Excusez-moi.

Abbygail et Wallace regardèrent Bobby. Elles avaient le même regard, celui qui vous transperce de part en part et qui vous paralyse sur place. Bobby avala sa salive et pris son courage à deux mains pour ne pas faire marche arrière.

**Bobby** : J'ai reçu un appel de la brigade de surveillance.

**Abbygail** : (ironique) Encore une chose qui ne change pas, n'est-ce pas Karen !

**Wallace** : Abbygail ça suffit ! (À Bobby) C'est à quel sujet ?

**Abbygail** : Le travail passe toujours avant ta famille. Ton mariage, Jimmy, moi ou…Gavin.

**Wallace** : (énervée) Sors d'ici tout de suite Abbygail !

Les deux femmes se défièrent du regard mais Wallace eu le dernier mot. Abby gail quitta le bureau presque en courant sous les regards du reste de l'équipe qui pénétrait dans le bureau.

Wallace s'assit quelques instants sur le rebord d'un bureau. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette visite, ni à cette vive discussion. La communication entre elle et sa fille n'avait jamais été son fort mais là, cela devenait de pire en pire.

Cette entrevue l'avait chamboulé mais elle ne devait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle leva la tête avant de reposer la question à Bobby.

**Wallace** : C'est à quel sujet ?

**Bobby** : (gêné) Green a reçu une visite.

**Wallace** : De qui ?

**Myles** : Un des professeurs de l'université.

Myles épingla la photo du suspect sur le tableau.

**Myles** : Il est resté plus de 10 minutes.

**Tara** : J'ai lancé une recherche pour connaître son identité.

**Demetrius** : Une équipe le suit, il est maintenant lui aussi sous surveillance.

**Wallace** : Prévenez l'équipe d'intervention. Green ne doit pas s'échapper. Il doit aussi être surveillé 24h/24.

Wallace sortit du bureau sans les regarder une dernière fois.

**Université de Washington**

Jack avait installé du matériel toute la journée pour aménager la salle. La pièce qui leur avait été réservés n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps et pendant que Jack nettoyait, le doyen avait emmené Sue pour lui faire visiter le campus.

Jack avait enlevé sa veste et retrousser les manches de sa chemise pour nettoyer et ranger. Il commençait à se faire tard. Il avait commencé dès leur arrivé et heureusement, il avait presque fini. Il ne restait plus qu'une table à mettre à sa place et tout serrait terminer.

Jack imaginait déjà son lit et le moment où il se laisserait tomber sur son matelas pour enfin se reposer. Il allait ranger la dernière table quand il vit Levy s'approcher de lui.

**Jack** : Salut mon vieux !

Jack se tourna vers la porte et vit Sue adossée contre la porte. Elle l'avait regardé pendant un moment. Elle tenait un sac dans les mains et entra dans la salle.

**Sue** : Mon cher assistant doit mourir de faim !

Jack esquissa un sourire et s'approcha de Sue. Elle déposa le sac sur la table près de Jack et se laissa capturer par les bras de l'homme qui l'avait envoûté.

Ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux, laissant leur cœur parlé pour eux avant de s'embrasser tendrement. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seuls de la journée. Ce qui était normal dans une Université et Jack s'était préparé psychologiquement à ces prochains jours en tant qu'assistant.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent et que leurs regards se croisèrent.

**Jack : **Tu m'as manqué.

Sue le regarda, légèrement étonné et lui sourit.

**Sue : **On ne s'est pas quitté de la journée.

Jack planta son regard dans le sien et lui sourit à son tour.

**Jack : **C'est devenu comme vital maintenant de te prendre au moins une fois par jour dans mes bras.

Elle lui sourit. C'est vrai qu'elle appréciait énormément de retrouver là et de partager un moment rien qu'à eux. Elle lui déposa un autre rapide baiser sur les lèvres puis se tourna vers la table où elle avait poser des sacs.

**Sue** : Je t'ai emmené à manger.

**Jack** : Merci, c'est gentil d'être venu nourrir un pauvre assistant comme moi.

Les 2 amants se détachèrent mais restèrent main dans la main.

**Sue** : J'ai pris chinois, je ne savais pas trop ce que tu voulais ?

**Jack** : C'est parfait ! Vous connaissez bien mes goûts Melle Weber.

Elle sourit en lisant qu'il venait de l'appeler par son nom d'emprunt.

**Sue** : En tout cas, le campus est très grand, il va être difficile de savoir où les trafiquants stock la drogue.

**Jack : **Le reste de l'équipe va être sur le coup et Tara va encore nous faire des miracles avec ses petits gadgets.

Il s'assit sur une chaise tandis que Sue sortait les plats qu'elle venait d'acheter.

**Jack : **En tout cas, c'est fini pour moi aujourd'hui… Je suis mort de fatigue…. Le doyen Bishop à l'air d'être quelqu'un de tout a fait charmant et connaissant son travail… mais il aurait pu nous donner une salle en état de marche.

Sue regarda autour d'elle. Jack avait fait des miracles. Il avait métamorphosé la salle. Toutes les tables étaient alignées et propres ainsi que les chaises et tous les documents qui trainaient dans des cartons, il y a de ça quelques heures, étaient soigneusement ranger dans un coin de la salle.

**Sue : **Pour quelqu'un qui ne croyait pas en ses capacités d'assistant, je trouve que tu as fait du très bon travail.

Jack lui sourit.

**Jack : **C'est vrai !

Il lui prit la main et la tira vers lui et l'assit sur ses genoux. Sue passa ses bras autour du cou de Jack.

**Sue : **Alors j'ai de la chance d'avoir un assistant comme toi ?!

**Jack : **Enormément !

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Ce genre de regard devenait de plus en plus régulier et de plus en plus tendre. Comme n'importe lequel couple.

**Jack : **Et si nous prenions tout ce que tu as amené et que nous allions tranquillement nous installer chez toi ou chez moi ?

Sue lui sourit.

**Sue : **Je dirais que c'est une excellente idée… mais que demain matin, nous avons cours et que nous devons être en forme.

**Jack : **Je te promets d'être très sage.

Il la regarda avec son regard chocolat avec lequel il savait que Sue ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle lui sourit.

**Sue : **Très bien. Puisque que nous sommes venus avec ta voiture, je te propose que nous allions chez moi !

**Jack : **Parfait.

Sue se leva des genoux de Jack et rangea les quelques plats chinois qu'elle venait de sortir du sac. Jack se leva et l'aida.

**Jack : **Au fait… tu as parlé au propriétaire pour le loyer ?

**Sue : **Oui… Charlie et moi l'avons rencontré mais il n'a pas changé d'avis. Le loyer sera toujours le même. Soit je paye le loyer complet ou je me trouve un nouvel appartement.

**Jack : **Tu veux que j'aille lui parler…

**Sue : **C'est gentil mais il ne changera pas d'avis et sa position est tout à fait naturelle. Il ne peut pas se permettre de sous louer un tel appartement par les temps actuels… Je vais passer une annonce pour trouver une colocataire.

Jack s'arrêta et la regarda avec un léger sourire.

**Jack : **Je pourrais peut-être répondre à cette annonce.

Sue le fixa un moment. Elle avait déjà envisagé cette solution, surtout ces derniers temps mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle en était venue à trouver que cela allait beaucoup trop vite. Emménager ensemble maintenant serait trop rapide. Cela faisait que quelques mois qu'ils se fréquentaient et quelques jours que c'était officiel.

**Sue : **Jack…

Jack prit sa main dans la sienne.

**Jack : **Je plaisantais…On a tout notre temps.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment puis Jack lui sourit.

**Jack : **Nous ne devrions pas trainer sinon ça va être froid.

Il attrapa le sac et sa veste, puis ils sortirent de la salle de cours.

Demain s'annonçait être une journée riche en émotion.

**Lendemain**

**Bureau du FBI **

L'équipe s'était réunie tôt car Sue devait donner son premier cours à 9h00. Ils s'étaient levés à l'aube pour discuter des nouveautés sur l'enquête.

**Jack** : Qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert pendant notre absence ?

**Bobby** : Hier, Green a eu de la visite.

**Tara** : J'ai réussi à identifier votre mystérieux visiteur et il s'agit de James Longford.

**Sue** : Il travaille à l'université ?

**Tara** : Oui, il est professeur en droit.

**Jack** : Et quoi d'autre à part la visite de Longford ?

**Demetrius** : Green est toujours sous surveillance. Si jamais on a du nouveau, on vous fait signe.

Myles se rapprocha.

**Myles : **Vous avez manqué le principal ?

Jack et Sue l'interrogèrent du regard tandis que les autres le regardèrent.

**Myles : **Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que l'on a découvert ?

**Sue : **Sur notre enquête ?

**Myles : **Non…

**Sue : **Venant de toi Myles, ça me fait peur.

**Myles : **Sur Wallace.

Jack et Sue se regardèrent. Ils pensèrent à la même chose.

**Myles : **Notre très chère Wallace a eu de la visite et devinez quelle personnalité nous avons eu le droit ?

**Sue : **Sa fille, Abbygail ?

Tout le monde parut surpris de la réponse de Sue.

**Jack : **Nous avons fait sa connaissance sur le campus.

**Bobby : **Oh alors je comprends mieux la scène qu'elles ont eu toutes les deux. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit le grand amour entre elle.

**Tara : **Et ça explique aussi la réaction de Wallace face à cette affaire.

**Jack : **Oui. Elle ne laissera rien passer.

**Demetrius : **C'est pour cela que nous devrions retourner travailler !

**Jack** : Oui, alors Sue et moi on y va.

L'équipe se dispersa et chacun vaqua à ses occupations.

**Université de Washington**

Il était presque 9 heures. Le cours allait bientôt commencer et Sue ne tenait plus en place dans le bureau qui se trouvait à côté de la salle. Jack et Levy la regardaient faire les cents pas dans la salle.

Jack s'approcha de Sue et lui prit les mains avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa main pour la calmer.

**Jack** : Calme-toi. Ils vont t'adorer…tu es irrésistible.

**Sue** : Je te remercie mais je ne crois pas que tu sois objectif.

Il lui sourit.

**Jack : **Tu vas les épater… et puis de toute manière je serais à tes côtés alors tout ira bien.

**Sue** : Et puis si jamais ils commencent à me donner du fils à retordre j'enverrai Levy les mordre.

Sue et Jack se lancèrent un sourire complice.

**Sue : **Je crois que j'avais moins peur en rentrant au FBI que de me retrouver face à tous ses élèves !

**Jack : **Oui mais au FBI, on est beaucoup plus mignon.

Sue lui sourit. Il avait réussit à la détendre un peu. D'un seul coup la sonnerie retentit et Levy vint prévenir sa maîtresse. Puis Sue regarda Jack.

**Jack : **Les cours vont commencés !

Sue était encore légèrement tendue.

**Jack : **Tout va très bien se passer. TU es la meilleure !

Sue lança un dernier regard à Jack qui la suivit dans la salle de cours accompagné de Levy.

**Salle de cours de l'université**

Notre trio entra dans la salle. Une cinquantaine d'étudiant était assis dans la salle scrutant les nouveaux arrivants, parmi eux se trouvaient Abbygail. Sue appréhendait plus particulièrement de se retrouver face à elle. Apparemment ses relations avec sa mère n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Elle espérait que le fait qu'Abbygail sache qu'elle connaissait sa mère n'allait pas lui poser problème.

Le doyen, monsieur Bishop était également dans la salle. Sue se tourna en direction de Jack qui lui afficha son plus beau sourire en l'encourageant du regard. Il ne se faisait aucun souci pour elle. Ils allaient tombés sous son charme comme cela leurs étaient arrivé lorsqu'elle avait débarqué dans leur équipe.

Sue savait que Jack était là en cas de coup dur et qu'il était là pour la soutenir dans cette nouvelle épreuve mais à quel prix. La prochaine fois, elle demanderait à Wallace de changer avec Myles ou Tara.

Sue s'approcha du bureau lâchant la laisse de Levy suivit par Jack. Ils s'approchèrent de Bishop et regardèrent en direction des élèves qui avaient cessé leurs bavardages.

Le doyen prit le micro et commença son discours.

**Bishop** : Chers étudiants, après des mois de recherches, nous avons enfin trouvés un professeur pouvant vous enseigner le langage des signes.

Sue ne comprenait pas trop ce que disait le doyen, il avait les lèvres cachées en partie par le micro. Elle se tourna vers Jack qui remarqua le problème de Sue.

Le doyen continuait son speech sans se préoccuper de Sue et Jack. Jack s'approcha de Sue et commença à lui signer quelques grandes lignes des paroles de Bishop.

Les élèves firent plus attention à ce que Jack était entrain de faire qu'aux propos du doyen. Ils étaient tous captivés par l'échange de Jack et Sue.

**Jack** : (signant) Il dit qu'il est heureux que tu enseignes ici.

**Sue** : (signant) Il est tellement ravi qu'il me tourne le dos.

Jack lui sourit en jetant un coup d'œil au doyen.

**Jack** : (signant) Il fait un discours d'usage.

**Sue** : (signant) Et après ce sont les choses sérieuses qui commencent.

Jack regarda les élèves et vit qu'ils étaient observés.

**Jack : **(signant) Ils n'ont pas l'air si terrible que ça !

Le doyen remarqua que son discours n'avait plus vraiment d'intérêt et passa aux présentations.

**Bishop** : (aux étudiants) Je votre nouveau professeur, qui va vous enseignez le langage des signes pour votre second semestre.

Sue s'avança légèrement et signa son nom. Le doyen lui tendit le micro et elle fit sa présentation.

**Sue** : Bonjour à tous et toutes. Je me présente, je m'appelle Sue Weber. Je serais votre professeur en langage des signes.

Sue se tourna vers Jack.

**Sue** : Voici mon assistant, Jack, qui se chargera des différentes choses sur ce cours comme les documents. Et enfin Levy, mon chien d'assistance car je suis sourde.

Les élèves discutèrent un peu entre eux mais ne parurent pas surpris. Le doyen s'approcha de Sue.

**Bishop** : Les présentations faites, les étudiants qui n'ont pas cours à cette heure peuvent quitter la salle.

D'un seul coup, de nombreux étudiants se levèrent et quittèrent la salle laissant une dizaine d'étudiant dans la pièce avec Sue, Jack, Levy et le doyen.

**Bishop** : Je vais vous laisser faire votre cours. Si vous avez le moindre souci… n'hésitez pas à me faire avertir.

**Sue : **Merci.

L'homme quitta la salle laissant Sue et Jack avec leurs étudiants.

**Sue : **Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par « souci » ?

Jack lui sourit et regarda les élèves qui attendaient. Sue inspira un grand coup devant de se tourner vers l'assemblée.

**Bureau du FBI**

La surveillance sur Green n'apportait rien de nouveau. Wallace était venue une dizaine de fois dans le bureau pour savoir où en était l'enquête mais pour le moment rien ne se passait.

**Tara** : J'ai vérifié les documents que nous a fourni Paxton et pour le moment rien de très flagrant.

**Bobby** : Moi, j'ai rendez-vous avec nos 2 professeurs à midi pour savoir où ils en sont.

**Myles** : Dem et moi nous avons relancé nos indics mais pour le moment personne ne sait comment Green fait son trafic.

**Wallace** : Ce type nous fait perdre notre temps. Il faudrait que les stups le fasse bouger un peu.

**Demetrius** : On sait que le bras droit de Green est dans le collimateur de la police depuis un certain temps.

**Wallace** : Très bien. Envoyer un message à l'inspecteur des stups.

Bobby décrocha le téléphone de son bureau et composa le numéro du bureau de l'inspecteur Henrique. Alors que Wallace attendait la réponse de l'appel auprès du reste de l'équipe quand Rachel l'interpella.

**Rachel** : Madame, vous avez une visite.

Wallace parut surprise. Elle n'attendait personne surtout à cette heure.

**Wallace** : Qui est-ce ?

**Rachel** : Un certain Simon Pearson.

**Myles** : (étonné) Simon Pearson de Pearson Corporation ?

Il se leva prêt à commencer son discours et montrer qu'il connaissait le sujet quand Wallace le coupa.

**Wallace** : Ca doit être le même agent Leland.

Wallace se tourna vers Rachel.

**Myles** : Le multi milliardaire ?

Wallace le regarda avec un air exaspéré.

**Wallace** : Je lui demanderais Leland. (Se tournant vers Rachel) Où est-il ?

**Rachel** : Il vous attend dans votre bureau.

**Wallace** : (À Rachel) Très bien, merci.

Wallace se tourna une dernière fois vers l'équipe.

**Wallace : **Prévenez-moi dès que cet inspecteur aura donné son accord.

**Demetrius** : Pas de problème.

Elle sortit très rapidement.

**Myles : **Simon Pearson dans les locaux du FBI… tout cela est très bizarre.

Il s'approcha de Rachel.

**Myles : **Est-ce qu'il a dit pourquoi il voulait voir Wallace ?

**Rachel : **Non… seulement qu'elle savait qui il était.

**Bobby : **Et c'est bien le cas ! Assez important pour qu'il la détourne de l'enquête.

**Tara : **Vous pensez que tout les deux…?

Un silence s'installa en imaginant Wallace avoir une vie personnelle.

**Bureau de Wallace**

Elle entra dans son bureau et croisa le regard de cet homme. Elle s'arrêta et il se retourna.

**Wallace** : Bonjour Simon.

**Pearson** : Karen.

Elle entra entièrement dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle.

**Wallace** : C'est la semaine des visites !

**Pearson** : Je sais ce qui s'est passé avec Abby hier.

**Wallace** : Les nouvelles vont vite.

Elle vint s'installer derrière son bureau tandis que Simon s'approcha.

**Pearson** : Le monde est petit.

**Wallace** : Si petit que tu as fait le déplacement si vite pour venir. Tu m'impressionnes.

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin avant de s'appuyer contre son fauteuil.

**Pearson** : Je ne suis pas là pour jouer les arbitres.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

**Wallace** : Vraiment, pourtant tu es là…. Comme toujours !

**Pearson** : Essaye de la comprendre. Elle essaye de faire sa vie et tu débarques sans la prévenir.

**Wallace : **Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez tous tendance à croire que je la surveille ! J'ai compris depuis un bon moment qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi !

**Pearson : **Tu te trompes… mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne solution de pistonner des amis à toi pour…

Wallace s'appuya sur son bureau et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Wallace : **Ecoute moi bien car je ne le répéterais pas. Cela n'à rien avoir avec Abby. Je ne fais que mon travail.

Pearson se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du bureau aux côtés de Wallace.

**Pearson** : Karen…Abby t'en veux toujours, elle pense que tu es responsable de tout ce qui n'a pas marché dans notre couple et surtout dans sa vie.

Wallace se remit au fond de son fauteuil pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

**Wallace** : Comme si j'avais empoisonné son poisson rouge.

**Pearson** : Il faut dire que tu ne cherches pas non plus à te justifier.

**Wallace** : Comme toujours, je suis la fautive. De toute façon quoi que je dise ou que je fasse, je suis la méchante.

**Pearson** : J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle est tout le portrait de sa mère.

Il lui sourit.

**Wallace** : Le portrait de sa mère ?

**Pearson** : Têtue, bornée, à qui une seule réflexion mal dite peu rendre la vie impossible…

Wallace baissa la tête quand Pearson continua sa phrase. On lui avait souvent dit qu'elle lui ressemblait physiquement mais aussi de caractère. C'était pour cela qu'elles avaient toujours eu du mal à s'entendre toutes les deux.

**Pearson** : …mais tellement belle.

Pearson prit la main de Wallace et la serra dans la sienne. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qui les avait se séparer. Sûrement sa carrière… comme à chaque fois. Ils se fixèrent un long moment.

**Pearson** : Il est temps que vous fassiez la paix toutes les 2.

Ce qui lui demandait était impossible.

**Wallace** : Ca serait la fin du monde.

**Pearson** : Ou le début d'une belle relation mère fille.

Elle lui sourit rapidement et enleva sa main de la sienne.

**Wallace** : Bien sûr !

Elle se leva de son fauteuil. Elle devait garder ses distances avec lui.

**Pearson** : Si vous faites un geste toutes les 2 en partant dans ce sens ça serait possibles.

**Wallace : **Pour ça, ton fils tiens de toi. Cet éternel optimisme !

**Pearson** : Je ne veux pas jouer les optimistes comme notre Jimmy mais si tu ne fais pas le premier pas…

Elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa.

**Wallace** : Tu as raison

Il attendait la suite.

**Wallace : **J'ai horreur des remarques.

Il était sûr qu'elle réagirait de cette manière. Il la connaissait que trop bien même mieux que personne.

**Pearson : **Si je suis là aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour moi.

**Wallace : **Je ne t'ai rien demandé… et ça m'étonnerait qu'Abby l'ait fait.

**Pearson : **Demander de l'aide ou conseil à quelqu'un ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas compétente. Mais tu as toujours eu du mal avec ce concept.

Elle le fixa.

**Wallace : **C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

Elle croisa les bras. Il la regarda. Toujours la même. Il baissa les yeux puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il mit la main sur la poignée mais avant de l'ouvrir, il se tourna vers elle.

**Pearson : **Tu as déjà perdu un fils… ne laisse pas ta fille s'éloigner.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Elle regarda un long moment la porte vitrée, fermée. Plus elle était loin d'eux et mieux ils se porteraient.

**Salle de cours de l'université**

Abbygail était présente au cours de Sue. Elle avait été la première sur la liste pour ce cours et elle avait été impatiente de suivre ce cours et maintenant qu'elle savait que Sue et Jack avait été envoyé par sa mère, elle ne se gênerait pas pour s'amuser un peu.

Le premier cours avait été assez simple, Sue leur avait appris les mots de base comme bonjour ou au revoir. L'ambiance était conviviale et les étudiants semblaient ravis de leur premier cours.

**Etudiant1** : (à Sue) Et vous êtes sourde ?

**Sue** : Oui.

**Etudiant2 : **Alors comment faites-vous pour comprendre ce que l'on dit ?

**Sue : **Je sais signer mais je lis aussi sur les lèvres.

**Etudiant2** : C'est cool !

**Etudiant3** : Et vous êtes célibataire ?

Sue lança un regard à Jack qui paru amusé par la question.

**Sue** : Oui.

**Etudiant2** : Je connais un bon restaurant sympa près de la fac, on pourrait y aller et continuer le cours pendant le déjeuner ?

Jack sentit une pointe de jalousie monter en lui quand un groupe de fille s'approcha accompagner d'Abbygail.

**Abbygail** : Et vous Jack, vous êtes marié ?

Jack lança un regard vers Sue avant de répondre.

**Jack** : Pas encore.

**Etudiante1** : Ce n'est pas possible ! Un aussi joli garçon.

**Jack** : Les temps sont difficiles.

**Etudiante2** : Vous voulez qu'on aille manger quelque part ?

**Abbygail** : Ca serait sympa.

**Jack** : C'est gentil, peut-être une autre fois. Je dois m'entretenir avec Melle Weber.

**Etudiante3** : C'est dommage !

**Abbygail** : A plus tard.

Les différents étudiants quittèrent Sue et Jack les laissant dans la salle sous les yeux de Levy.

**Jack** : J'avais raison…Tu les as envoûtés.

**Sue** : Il me semble que je ne sois pas la seule.

Jack lui sourit.

**Jack : **Qu'est-ce que tu veux je suis irrésistible !

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice avant de quitter la pièce à leur tour.

**Bureau du FBI**

L'équipe attendait toujours la réponse de l'inspecteur Henrique mais elle tardait à venir. Wallace entra dans le bureau.

**Wallace** : Vous avez eu du nouveau au sujet de Green ?

**Tara** : Pour le moment, on n'a pas vraiment de succès.

**Bobby** : L'inspecteur ne veut pas qu'on touche à l'associé de Green, il pense pouvoir le coincer pour autre chose.

Wallace prit le téléphone de Bobby.

**Wallace : **Donnez-moi son numéro.

Bobby ne se fit pas prier et lui tendit le numéro. Il savait que Wallace obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle composa le numéro. Silence.

**Wallace** : Inspecteur Henrique ?...Ici Karen Wallace, du FBI… oui… je sais ce que vous avez dit à l'agent Manning…Je me doute bien que vous avez envie de voir votre nom dans les journaux mais…. Pour être tout à fait franche avec vous, je m'en contre fou… nous avons d'autres priorités….Agressive, moi ? Vous n'avez encore rien vu ! Alors ne me poussez pas à bout car je ne suis qu'au dixième de mes capacités. Et si vous ne voulez pas retourner à la circulation vous allez arrêter le complice de Green….Maintenant !!! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ??

Silence. Tout le monde observait le travail de Wallace.

**Wallace : **Parfait… je suis heureuse de voir que nous nous comprenions.

Wallace hocha la tête pendant quelques instants avant de raccrocher le combiné. Elle se tourna vers l'équipe.

**Wallace **: Il va se charger d'interpeller le complice de Green. Pendant ce temps, je veux que vous alliez informer Hudson et Thomas que l'affaire va s'accélérer.

Bobby sortit son portable et prit sa veste avant de quitter le bureau.

**Restaurant universitaire**

Sue, Jack et Levy attiraient tous les regards sur eux depuis leur entrée dans la cafétéria. Ils s'étaient mis dans un coin de la cafétéria et déjeunaient tranquillement quand Abbygail et ces 2 copines passèrent non loin.

Elles s'installèrent non loin d'eux. Jack et Sue les avaient remarqués.

**Sue : **Pourquoi est-ce que cette scène me rappelle vaguement quelque chose ?!

Jack l'interrogea du regard.

**Sue : **Tu ne te souviens pas le premier jour de mon arrivée au FBI quand tu es venu me rejoindre à la cafétéria et où tu m'as demandé de lire sur les lèvres de Myles.

**Jack : **Je m'en souviens très bien.

Il regarda les filles puis de nouveau Sue avec un sourire qu'elle connaissait bien.

**Jack : **Est-ce que tu te sens capable de refaire la même chose.

Sue le fixa un moment.

**Jack : **Quoi ? C'est juste pour le cours… Pour leur montrer (sourire)

Sue hésita un instant puis se dit que cela pouvait être un bon exercice. Elle vit Abbygail s'adresser à ses amis.

**Abbygail** : (à ses copines) C'est la nouvelle prof et son assistant.

**Etudiante1** : Il est trop chou.

Sue se tourna vers Jack qui l'interrogea du regard. Elle lui sourit.

**Sue : **Elle te trouve « trop chou ».

Jack grimaça un peu à cette expression. Sue reporta son attention sur les jeunes filles.

**Abbygail** : On va les voir ?

**Etudiante2** : Bonne idée.

Sue se tourna vers Jack.

**Sue : **Elles arrivent !

Les 3 jeunes filles s'approchèrent de la table de notre couple.

**Abbygail** : On peut se joindre à vous ?

Sue et Jack se lancèrent un regard pour savoir la réponse de l'autre mais Abbygail ne leur laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'assit aux côtés de Jack. Ces 2 amies se mirent à côté de Sue marquant une petite déception de n'avoir pu se mettre aux côtés de Jack.

**Abbygail** : Ca à l'air bon ce que vous mangez ?

**Jack** : (gêné) C'est un repas de cantine !

**Sue** : Vous avez cours après le déjeuner ?

**Etudiante1** : Oui, on a cours de science politique.

**Etudiante2** : C'est moins intéressant que votre cours Melle Weber.

**Abbygail** : Et ça fait longtemps que Jack est votre assistant ?

**Sue** : Et bien…

Alors qu'Abbygail allait approfondir son petit interrogatoire, le téléphone de Jack se mit à vibrer. Jack le prit et regarda l'écran avant de signer à Sue que c'était Bobby.

**Jack** : Excusez-moi.

Il décrocha.

**Bobby** : (au téléphone) Il faut que l'on se voie.

**Jack** : (au téléphone) Y a un problème ?

**Bobby** : (au téléphone) Vas y avoir de l'action plus tôt que prévu.

**Jack** : (au téléphone) D'accord…pas de problème. On te rejoint !

Jack raccrocha son portable sous les yeux émerveillés des 3 jeunes filles qui dévorent Jack des yeux. Sue avait un air amusé. Jack quand a lui avait un peu peur de l'attitude des 3 jeunes filles. Il les regarda rapidement et se tourna vers Sue.

**Jack** : (à Sue) Il faut qu'on y aille.

**Etudiante1** : (à Jack) Déjà ?

Jack regarda Sue et lui signe que c'est urgent. Ils se levèrent tout les deux et prirent leurs plateaux.

**Jack** : (aux étudiantes) Passez une bonne journée.

**Sue** : A bientôt.

Sue et Jack se levèrent et quittèrent les 3 étudiantes à la table. Elles le regardèrent partir au loin avant de pousser un léger soupir rêveur.

Abbygail se leva à son tour, sa mère lui avait fait un coup qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié et elle allait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable. De plus, Jack était mignon et un peu d'amusement ne lui ferait pas de mal.

**Campus universitaire**

Sue, Jack et Levy attendaient Bobby près de la bibliothèque. Sue occupait Levy en lui lançant un bout de bois. Jack regardait Sue s'amuser à son compagnon canin quand elle sentit le regard de Jack posé sur elle.

**Sue** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Jack** : Rien…

**Sue** : Si dis moi !

**Jack : **Je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder ?

Sue le fixait. Elle attendait une autre réponse.

**Jack** : C'est juste…j'admirais une femme superbe.

Sue lança un léger sourire à Jack auquel il répondit immédiatement. Quelques minutes après l'appel de Bobby, il apparut sur le campus descendant d'une voiture. Il s'approcha du couple et s'assit près de Jack et Sue.

**Jack** : Il y a un problème ?

**Bobby** : Il va y avoir plus de trafic alors il va falloir ouvrir l'œil.

**Sue** : Plus de trafic ?

**Bobby** : Le complice de Green a été interpellé et de ce faites, Green va devoir déplacer sa drogue dans un endroit plus sûr.

**Jack** : Vous savez quand ?

**Bobby** : Pas encore mais la brigade de surveillance ne lâche pas notre suspect.

**Jack** : D'accord, on fera un petit tour.

**Bobby : **Et comment se passe les cours ?

**Sue : **Plutôt bien !

**Bobby : **Jack joue bien son rôle d'assistant !

**Sue : **À la perfection… il est très « chou » !

Bobby les regarda. Il avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre leur relation et encore plus leur discussion.

**Bobby : **Evitez ce genre de petit nom en ma présence !

Sue sourit de plus belle.

**Bobby : **Aller les amoureux ! Je vous laisse ! Bonne journée.

Bobby se leva et les laissa pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Sue et Jack commencèrent à revenir vers le bâtiment.

**Jack : **Je crois que nos chers élèves nous attendent !

**Sue : **Oui… mais avant que les cours ne recommencent, j'aimerai passer en salle informatique. Je dois passer l'annonce pour la colocation.

**Jack : **Tu es sûre de vouloir passer cette annonce… Je veux dire que tu ne sais pas sur qui tu vas tomber.

**Sue : **Je te rappelle que nous travaillions au FBI et qu'avant de prendre quelqu'un je ferais ma petite enquête.

Ils s'éloignèrent et Abbygail apparut de derrière un arbre. Elle avait entendu la fin de leur conversation.

**Alentours de l'université**

Sue donnait son second cours de la journée tandis que Jack devait apporter des documents pour le cours suivant. Il marchait dans le couloir d'un bâtiment quand il tomba sur l'homme qui avait été photographié sortant de l'appartement de Green.

Jack ralentit son allure avant de suivre l'homme en question. L'homme marchait assez rapidement et Jack commençait à avoir du mal à le suivre quand l'homme entra dans un bâtiment.

Jack le suivit. Il poussa la porte du bâtiment et scruta les environs. L'homme c'était comme volatilisé. Jack entra dans la salle et remarqua une porte se refermée. C'était sûrement notre homme. Jack s'avança jusqu'à la porte et l'entrebâilla pour écouter.

L'homme était au téléphone et marchait dans tous les sens.

**Homme** : (au téléphone) Resté calme…et si la police venait sur le campus et découvrait la drogue…Non, vous allez l'enlever ce soir…mais je ne veux pas avoir de problème…alors demain, il y a une grande partie des étudiants qui n'auront pas cours…parfait.

Jack en savait assez maintenant pour prévenir les autres. Il rebroussa chemin et sorti du bâtiment. Alors qu'il arrivait près de la salle de cours où était Sue, il croisa Abbygail appuyer contre un pylône.

**Abbygail** : Salut Jack !

**Jack** : Abbygail !

**Abbygail** : Tu peux m'appeler Abby, on est ami maintenant.

**Jack** : Si tu veux.

L'homme sortit du bâtiment et disparu au loin. Jack se retourna pour voir dans quel direction il allait quand Abbygail s'en aperçu.

**Abbygail** : C'est monsieur Connors. C'est un professeur d'histoire.

**Jack** : Ha !

**Abbygail** : Alors comme ça vous connaissez Karen Wallace.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

**Jack** : On peut dire ça comme ça.

Jack lui lança un petit sourire avant d'entrer dans le bureau pour déposer les photocopies qu'il avait faites. Abbygail le suivit et referma ma porte derrière elle. Jack se retourna.

**Jack** : Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

**Abbygail** : Peut-être…

Abbygail s'approcha lentement de Jack.

**Abbygail : **J'aurais besoin de cours accélérer sur le langage des signes…

Elle se rapprochait toujours.

**Abbygail : **Et j'ai remarqué que vous étiez très adroit de vos mains.

Elle était presque collée à Jack qui essayait tant bien que mal de garder ses distances. Elle passa ses mains autour du cou de Jack. Il les enleva tout de suite et les garda prisonnière dans les siennes.

**Jack : **Abbygail…

La porte s'ouvrit.

**Bureau du FBI**

Tara venait d'avoir un appel de l'équipe de surveillance en face du domicile de Green. Il avait quitté son appartement et se dirigeait vers un entrepôt abandonné. Wallace avait donné l'ordre de suivre les différents hommes qui entreraient dans le hangar mais qu'il fallait les laissé repartir pour connaître l'envergure du réseau et surtout démanteler le trafic qui était en cours à l'université.

Des équipes d'intervention encerclaient les lieux. Des caméras miniatures étaient installées dans plusieurs endroits pour filmer ce qui se passait dans le hangar.

Tara voyait sur les moniteurs l'action qui se déroulait dans la pièce. Un homme s'approcha de Green et lui serra la main. Green semblait tendu. L'homme s'approcha d'un autre type assis près d'une table et lui dit quelques mots avant de resserrer la main de Green et de repartir.

Une voiture s'arrêta devant le hangar et partit à toute allure suivit par un camion est force d'intervention. Green et l'autre homme était toujours dans l'entrepôt. L'homme lui dit quelques mots avant de lui remettre un papier qui était dans sa poche. Green le prit et l'ouvrit avant de s'énerver contre l'autre homme.

Soudain, l'inconnu sorti une arme et la brandit vers Green qui s'agenouilla par la peur. L'homme lui dit encore quelques mots avant de ranger l'arme et de sortir de l'endroit.

Comme tout à l'heure, une équipe fila l'homme pour savoir où il allait et peut-être connaître son identité.

**Bureau de Sue à l'université.**

Jack était en bien mauvaise posture. Abbygail s'était littéralement jeté à son cou. Elle voulait que sa mère puisse regretter d'avoir envoyer des soi-disant professeurs pour l'épier. Elle en avait assez que sa mère ne fasse plus attention à elle et qu'elle privilégie son travail.

Abbygail était toujours collée contre Jack et celui-ci lui tenait les mains quand la porte s'ouvrit. Sue, Levy et Wallace se trouvaient là. Jack sentit que sa dernière heure venait d'arriver. Il lâcha précipitamment les mains de la jeune fille comme si il avait été pris en faute et regretta sa vivacité. Abbygail se tourna vers les deux nouvelles venues sans se détacher de Jack et leur sourit. Sue regardait la scène, elle en était stupéfaite tandis que Wallace entra et ferma délicatement la porte.

Jack se redressa et s'écarta. Abbygail le regarda

**Abbygail** : Au moment où ça devenait « intéressant » !

Jack s'était tourné vers Sue et Wallace.

**Jack** : (gêné) Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Wallace se tourna de manière à ce que Sue pour qu'elle puisse lire sur ces lèvres.

**Wallace** : Je suis certaine que « Jack » n'y est pour rien, n'est-ce pas Abbygail ?

**Abbygail : **Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr à ta place !

Jack regarda la jeune fille. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Pour défier sa mère ?

**Wallace : **Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités ! Au lieu de faire n'importe quoi, tu devrais te concentrer avec autant d'ardeur à tes études !

**Abbygail : **Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à ma vie ?! Je fais ce que je veux… avec qui je veux !

Elle lança un regard à Jack. Celui-ci allait rétorquer mais Wallace le devança.

**Wallace** : Il est bien trop intelligent pour tout gâcher avec une petite fille comme toi !

**Abbygail** : (furieuse) Une petite fille !

Wallace s'approcha. Il fallait que sa fille comprenne qu'elle ne pouvait pas jouer avec la vie des autres comme cela.

**Wallace** : Oui, tu m'as très bien comprise ! Une petite fille pourrie gâtée qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser.

**Abbygail** : (énervée) Si tu ne les avais pas envoyé m'espionner je n'aurais pas eu à faire ça.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Wallace.

**Wallace** : Tu crois toujours que je suis sur ton dos !

Elle rigola légèrement.

**Wallace : **Je me souviens très bien du jour où tu m'as dit que tu étais assez grande pour vivre ta vie… que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi. J'ai très bien compris le message…

**Abbygail : **Et tu crois que je vais te croire ?!

**Wallace : **Grandis un peu Abby. Tu veux vivre ta vie alors agit comme tel !

**Abbygail : **Ca t'arrange que l'on te tienne à l'écart…. C'est ce que tu as toujours fait… te tenir à l'écart… regarder de loin et de temps, croire que tu pouvais intervenir sans que ça ait de conséquences !

**Wallace : **Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

**Abbygail : **Oh si je sais très bien ! … Mais je ne suis pas Gavin… je ne me suis pas engagé pour servir mon pays… je ne suis pas mort au combat… tu ne peux pas dire que je suis morte en héro…

Abbygail reçut une gifle. Le geste était partit naturellement lorsque Wallace avait entendu les derniers mots prononcés par la jeune fille. Abbygail se redressa, la main sur la joue et regarda sa mère avec un air en colère. Elle sortit en courant de la salle de cours.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Sue et Jack n'osèrent pas parler après ce qui venait de se passer. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Wallace se tenait dos à eux. Jack regarda Sue mais elle évita son regard. Elle lui en voulait.

Ils virent Wallace se tourner vers eux. Elle avait un visage grave.

**Wallace** : J'étais venue vous dire que nous avions du nouveau.

Jack et Sue hésitèrent puis Sue prit la parole.

**Sue** : Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

**Wallace** : L'arrestation du complice de Green a fait plus de vague que prévu et ils pourraient déplacer la drogue plus tôt que prévu.

**Jack : **Oui… tout à l'heure en revenant de l'administration…J'ai surpris une conversation d'un des professeurs qui magouille avec Green et la marchandise doit être déplacé demain matin.

**Wallace** : Très bien. Je vais prévenir les autres. Ce trafic va s'arrêter demain.

Wallace tendit une cassette à Sue.

**Wallace** : Il faut que vous visionner cette vidéo le plus vite possible.

**Sue** : Très bien.

Wallace n'en dit pas plus et sortit de la salle. Sue allait en faire autant lorsque Jack la stoppa par le bras. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

**Sue :** Lâche-moi !

Jack lâcha le bras de Sue et la regarda. Elle avait l'air si… blessé. Elle avait les yeux brillants comme si elle retenait ses larmes.

**Jack :** Sue... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ?

**Sue :** Bien sûr, et ce que j'ai vu n'est qu'une erreur ?

**Jack :** Exactement...

**Sue :** Ne prends pas pour une idiote ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu !

**Jack :** Elle s'est jetée sur moi... j'essayais simplement de la repousser

**Sue :** Tu es pathétique ! …dans une université, avec la fille de Wallace en plus !

**Jack :** Tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de ce genre de chose ?

Ils se fixèrent un moment. Sue ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle baissa les yeux.

**Jack :** J'ai cru que tu me connaissais assez bien pour avoir confiance en moi et savoir que je ne ferais jamais ce genre de chose

Il la fixa. Sue leva ses yeux vers lui. Elle pleurait.

**Jack :** J'ai du me tromper.

Jack regarda une dernière fois Sue déçu et quitta la pièce. Sue ferma les yeux quand elle vit la porte claquée. Elle pleura. Cela lui avait fait si mal de voir Jack avec une autre femme surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé.

**Bureau**

Tout le monde était rentré chez lui et Sue savait qu'elle serait tranquille ici pour visionner la cassette que lui avait remise Wallace. Elle fixait l'écran mais elle n'était pas du tout concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qu'elle avait vu quelques heures plutôt. Jack avec Abbygail. Non. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Cela lui faisait si mal. Elle avait envie de faire confiance à Jack mais…. Cette peur qui venait de faire surface l'en empêchait et lui en voulait.

Levy vint poser sa patte sur la jambe de Sue pour signaler une présence. Sue regarda son chien puis releva les yeux et vit Wallace appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte.

**Wallace : **Lorsque je vous ai demandé de visionner cette cassette, je ne voulais pas que vous passiez une nuit blanche !

Sue lui sourit très légèrement. Wallace se doutait du pourquoi Sue se trouvait ici à une heure pareille. Elle s'approcha, prit une chaise et s'assit non loin d'elle. Elle regarda l'écran.

**Wallace : **Vous avez réussit à découvrir quelque chose ?

**Sue : **Pas vraiment… en fait… je…je n'étais pas concentrée.

Wallace la fixa. Elle imaginait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir et pourtant elle n'avait rien à un craindre…. Surtout avec un homme tel que Jack et qui la regardait de cette manière.

**Wallace : **Sue…

Sue la regarda légèrement surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom.

**Wallace : **Abbygail agit des fois sans réfléchir…

**Sue : **Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit la seule fautive dans cette histoire !

**Wallace : **Oh si !! Mais elle n'aurait pas été jusqu'au bout.

Cela ne rassurait pas trop Sue.

**Wallace : **Et puis même si ces intentions avaient été sincères, Jack vous aime beaucoup trop pour pouvoir vous faire ça. Vous êtes la seule femme qui exister pour lui. Il n'a d'yeux que pour vous.

Sue la regarda. Entendre ces mots d'une autre personne lui faisait énormément de bien, surtout venant de Wallace.

**Wallace : **Faites lui confiance !

En entendant ces mots, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle avait confiance en lui. C'était plutôt en elle qu'elle n'avait pas confiance.

**Sue : **(léger pleurs) Je lui fais confiance… c'est juste que…

Elle leva les yeux vers Wallace qui la regardait et attendait qu'elle continue.

**Sue : **Je n'avais jamais ressentit ça avant… Jack… j'ai peur de tout gâcher ou… qu'il se lasse de moi…

Wallace parut étonné.

**Sue : **Alors, ce soir quand je l'ai vu avec votre fille… qui était beaucoup plus jeune et plus mignonne…

**Wallace : **Sortez-vous cela de la tête ! Cet homme est bien trop attaché à vous pour aller voir ailleurs…

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Sue pour qu'elle lève de nouveau les yeux.

**Wallace : **…. Vous êtes belle… Je ne parle pas que physiquement mais aussi intérieurement… Vous avez cette beauté intérieure qui fait que les gens vous aiment et vous apprécient. Et c'est cette femme dont Jack est fou amoureux.

Sue ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Wallace se redressa et lâcha la main de Sue.

**Wallace : **Je crois que nous avons eu assez d'émotion pour ce soir alors je vous ordonne de rentrer chez vous !

Wallace se leva.

**Sue : **Madame ?

Wallace la regarda.

**Sue : **Merci.

Elle lui sourit légèrement. Wallace allait partir.

**Sue : **Si je peux me permettre…

Wallace se tourna vers elle.

**Sue : **Maintenant… avec du recul… je pense que… Abbygail voulait attirer votre attention.

Wallace resta silencieuse et sortit du bureau. La soirée avait été riche en émotion pour elle mais aussi pour Wallace. Elle s'était disputée avec sa fille et des choses s'étaient produites sans le vouloir.

Levy vint poser sa tête sur la jambe de Sue. Elle le caressa. Il la regardait avec son air qui lui disait qu'il la comprenait. Elle lui sourit. Wallace avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle rentre mais elle n'arriverait jamais à trouver le sommeil après sa dispute avec Jack. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Qu'elle s'excuse.

**Appartement de Jack**

Depuis qu'il était rentré, il n'avait pas bougé. Il avait enlevé sa veste et déposé ses dossiers et s'était écroulé sur le canapé et il n'avait pas cessé de se ressasser toute cette histoire dans sa tête. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il était capable de ce genre de chose ? Il se sentait blessé, blessé car elle doutait de lui.

Il était resté là le regard dans le vide. Il n'avait absolument rien fait. Abbygail s'était jeté sur lui et c'est à ce moment que Sue et Wallace avaient choisi de faire leur entrée. Il est vrai que la situation était délicate mais elle aurait du lui faire confiance. Elle n'avait même pas voulu qu'il s'explique. Il lui avait pourrant dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il tenait à elle mais il semblerait qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui.

TOC TOC TOC

Il sortit de ses pensées. Il n'avait envie de voir personne ce soir même si au fond de lui, il espérait que ce soit Sue. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Il se retrouva face à Sue. Elle leva les yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Jack parut étonné mais aussi soulagé que ce soit elle et personne d'autre.

Elle avait les yeux rougit et les traits tirés. Ils se fixèrent un long moment avant que Sue n'ose demander.

**Sue : **Je peux entrer ?

Elle avait dit cela avec un air désolé et triste. Il lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et la laissa entrer. Levy entra dans l'appartement tandis que Sue se tourna vers Jack qui avait refermé la porte derrière eux.

Un silence s'installa. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ni comment et pourtant elle avait tellement de chose à lui dire. Ils se fixèrent encore un long moment. Sue savait qu'elle avait blessé Jack. Elle ne l'avait même pas laissé s'expliquer. Elle l'avait laissé partir sans essayer de comprendre ou de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Soudain, Sue brisa le lourd silence qui s'était installé depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

**Sue : **Je suis désolée.

Ce fut les seuls mots qui purent sortir pour le moment. Des mots qui reflétaient le sentiment dans lequel elle était depuis sa discussion avec Wallace. Elle baissa les yeux. Les larmes refaisaient leur apparition.

Jack ne savait pas trop non plus ce qu'il devait faire. Il la regarda, la première envie qui lui venait à l'esprit était de serrer cette femme, qu'il aimait, dans ses bras pour étouffer son chagrin. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui mais cela ne devait pas être aussi simple. Il avait été blessé, ils devaient s'expliquer, avoir une discussion pour savoir si leur histoire valait le coup d'être vécu.

**Sue : **J'ai tout gâchée…

Les larmes coulèrent de plus en plus. Elle avait voulu être forte en venant ici mais voir Jack, avec ce regard… Elle était déboussolée, comme pourrait-elle l'aimer si elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle avait été ridicule. Jack l'observa, elle semblait si fragile. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de Sue et de poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle garda ses yeux baissés.

**Jack : **Sue…

Elle leva les yeux pleins de larmes vers lui. Jack prit la main de Sue dans la sienne pour l'encourager à continuer.

**Sue : **J'ai eu peur Jack… Peur qu'après tout ce que nous avions partagé... tu te rendes compte que je n'étais pas si importante…

**Jack** : Mais tu es importante pour moi ! Tu dois avoir confiance en moi.

Jack la fixa, les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir agit, d'avoir douté ainsi mais Jack devait connaître la vraie raison de cette dispute.

**Sue** : Ce n'était pas à toi que je ne faisais pas confiance. Mais à moi ! Je pensais ne pas être assez bien pour toi… que tu préférerais une femme plus jeune et plus belle… plus « normale » …

**Jack : **Sue… Tu es la femme la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais rencontré… et rien n'est plus important dans ma vie que toi et ton bonheur.

Sue ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes de couler. Jack passa sa main sur son visage et essuya quelques larmes de son pouce.

**Jack : **Je t'aime Sue…

**Sue : **Je le sais…. Mais j'ai peur de te perdre et cela me terrifie.

Jack planta son regard dans celui de Sue.

**Jack : **Tu ne me perdras pas. Je t'aime bien trop pour permettre ça !

Sue lui sourit et Jack lui répondit.

**Jack : **Je préfère ça.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment.

**Sue : **Jack… je suis désolée…

**Jack : **(murmure) Chuuuttttt

Il approcha doucement son visage du sien et lui déposa un doux et tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Sue ferma les yeux à ce contact et apprécia l'instant. Cet homme n'arrêtera jamais de la surprendre et elle l'aimait de plus en plus.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, ils restèrent encore un long moment le regard dans celui de l'autre.

**Jack : **Tu as faim ?

Sue ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure tout en secouant légèrement la tête dans un signe positif. Jack lui sourit.

**Jack : **Fais comme chez toi, je vais nous préparer quelque chose à grignoter.

Il la laissa et alla dans la cuisine. Sue enleva sa veste et la posa sur le canapé. Elle fit le tour du salon. Elle était déjà venue mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de visiter. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur les photos posées sur un meuble. Il y en avait plusieurs. Une de Jack avec une jeune femme sur les épaules. Sûrement sa sœur, Kate. Ils avaient un air de ressemblance. Une autre de toute la famille. Ils étaient magnifique sur cette photo et avait l'air très unit.

Jack revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau repas. Sue vint le rejoindre sur le canapé et ils commencèrent à manger et à discuter. La soirée les avait pas mal secouées mais ils retrouvaient leur complicité. Une étape de plus dans leur relation.

Sue était beaucoup plus à l'aise et maintenant quand elle repensait à la situation, elle se disait qu'elle avait été stupide. Jack regarda Sue. Il fallait clarifier certaines choses.

**Jack : **Demain, j'irais parler à Abby.

Sue le regarda. Silence. Il avait raison. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer.

**Sue** : Abby…je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proche maintenant.

Il la regarda pour savoir si elle était sérieuse ou pas.

**Jack** : (gêné) Non…enfin… je veux dire…

Jack baissa un instant les yeux puis les releva vers Sue. Elle lui souriait toujours.

**Jack** : Par respect pour Wallace, je préfère clarifier les choses avec sa fille !

Sue le fixait. Elle détourna le regard, attrapa un morceau de pain et le mangea.

**Sue** : Tu ferais un bon gendre pour Wallace.

Il leva la tête pour chercher ses mots quand il croisa le sourire de Sue. Elle en plaisantait. Cela le rassurait mais elle était entrain de le taquiner là, ou il rêvait ?

**Jack** : Tu…

Sue avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Jack était tellement mignon quand il était embarrassé. Et puis maintenant qu'ils en avaient parlé, Sue se sentait beaucoup mieux et beaucoup plus libre.

Jack plissa des yeux comme pour lui montrer que sa vengeance serait terrible. Il déposa son plateau repas sur la table non loin de lui et fit de même avec celui de Sue.

**Jack** : Tu as 10 secondes de sursis avant mon attaque spéciale.

Sue lança un sourire à Jack avant qu'il ne se mette à lancer son compte à rebours.

**Jack** : 10, 9, 8,…

**Sue** : Jack ?

**Jack** : 7, 6, 5,…

**Sue **: Jack, tu n'es pas sérieux…

Jack continuait son compte à rebours tout en fixant Sue dans les yeux. Il était très sérieux quand Sue se leva et se mit derrière le canapé pour s'en servir comme protection.

**Jack** : 3, 2, 1, 0

Jack bondit du canapé et se mit en position pour attraper Sue. Elle fit le tour du canapé en espérant éviter la punition de Jack. Elle tourna vers la droite mais Jack lui fit face, elle essaya vers gauche mais toujours pareil, il faisait face.

**Sue** : C'était pour rire.

Jack hocha la tête de manière négative. Les discours ne serviraient plus à rien. Soudain, Jack enjamba le canapé et se retrouva face à face avec Sue. Plus rien ne les séparait à part quelques mètres.

Jack avança et attrapa Sue par la taille et la souleva du sol. Il l'a portait sur son épaule et elle ne pouvait que lui dire qu'elle s'excusait mais Jack semblait résigner à lui infliger une punition dont elle se souviendrait.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Jack où il la posa sur le lit. Elle était à sa merci, les mains tenues par Jack assis sur le côté. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver… de s'aimer à nouveau. Leurs cœurs se mirent à battre la chamade comme pour un seul être. Jack lâcha son étreinte avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Sue.

Sue se blotti contre Jack et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se détachèrent quelques instants. Jack regarda Sue dans les yeux.

**Jack** : Tu es l'unique femme de ma vie.

Sue eut les battements de son cœur qui s'accélérèrent, le regard de Jack ne mentait pas, il était sincère. Sue passa sa main sur la joue de Jack avant de répondre aux mots de Jack par un autre baiser passionné et sincère.

**Lendemain appartement de Jack**

Les rayons du soleil les avaient surpris dans les bras l'un de l'autre au réveil. Ils s'étaient réveillé l'un en face de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres en voyant la proximité de l'autre.

**Jack** : (sourit) Bonjour.

**Sue** : (sourit) Salut.

**Jack** : Bien dormi ?

Jack passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sue comme pour vérifier que ne n'était pas un rêve. Elle lui sourit et captura sa main au passage pour la poser sur sa joue.

Ils avaient connus une zone d'orage dans leur relation mais ils avaient réussit à aller outre. Ils faillaient juste qu'ils apprennent à être deux et surtout à se faire confiance.

La nuit dernière avait été remplie de promesses et d'amour. Tout ce dont ils avaient eu besoin après s'être réconcilié. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre à parler d'eux et de leurs peurs.

Sue avait été franche avec Jack. Elle s'était livrée à lui… et aujourd'hui Jack comprenait mieux la réaction de Sue. Et il ne lui en voulait pas. Pas le moins du monde. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. Mais leur discussion les avait aidés à se comprendre.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder et à apprécier la présence de l'autre.

**Jack : **Je crois que nous devrions nous lever sinon nous allons être en retard au bureau et à l'université.

**Sue : **Tu as raison… en plus je dois visionner une cassette pour Wallace.

Sue et Jack se regardèrent une dernière fois. Ils se levèrent mais Jack posa une main sur le bras de Sue pour attirer son attention. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui.

**Jack : **Je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de malentendu entre nous… Je veux que dès que quelque chose ne va pas, tu viennes m'en parler.

Sue lui sourit et acquiesça de la tête. Il lui rendit son sourire et se leva.

**Bureau du FBI**

L'équipe était presque au complet, il ne manquait plus que Wallace et Demetrius qui arrivèrent au pas de course.

**Wallace** : La surveillance sur les 2 nouveaux complices de Green a porté ses fruits.

Demetrius s'avança près du tableau et épingla deux photos.

**Demetrius** : Voici Dennis Friday et Quentin Di Piazzi.

**Tara** : Dennis Friday est connu de nos services pour recel de marchandises. Son acolyte, Quentin Di Piazzi lui nous est inconnu, depuis aujourd'hui.

**Jack** : Le professeur Connors, celui dont j'ai surpris la conversation à l'université est un ami de Green, ils auraient été à la même école ensemble.

**Myles :** Le même centre de redressement, comme c'est étonnant.

**Sue :** Pas exactement. Connors et Di Piazzi fréquentaient une école d'histoire de l'art. C'est là qu'ils ont fait connaissance.

**Bobby :** En attendant, on sait que le transfert de la drogue à lieu ce matin pendant que certains étudiants seront en sortie extérieure.

**Wallace :** Moins il y aura d'étudiant mieux ça sera pour l'intervention.

**Sue :** La salle de cours où je vais enseigner ce matin se trouve de l'autre côté du bâtiment où serait entreposé la drogue.

**Wallace :** Très bien, un camion d'intervention sera sur place. Allez-y.

L'équipe se dispersa pour rejoindre leur position.

**Université de Washington**

Une équipe de surveillance avait placé des micros et des caméras dans le bâtiment pour servir de preuve. Ils avaient installé tous cela dans la nuit pour ne pas attirer l'attention des étudiants. Wallace et le reste de l'équipe attendait dans une fourgonnette près du bâtiment.

Les cours avaient déjà commencés depuis un moment. Sue donnait un cours au groupe d'Abbygail. Depuis l'événement de la veille, Abbygail était devenue plus distante avec Sue.

**Sue :** Très bien, maintenant nous allons commencer des petites discussions en petits groupes de 2.

Les élèves se déplacèrent pour faire l'exercice quand Jack arriva dans la salle avec des documents. Il entra les bras chargés de copies. Sue alla à sa rencontre.

**Sue :** Je vais t'aider.

**Jack :** Merci !

Elle prit un paquet de feuilles et les posa sur le bureau. Jack fit de même. Abbygail s'était faite toute petite lorsqu'elle avait vu Jack rentrer. Elle avait été idiote hier et maintenant qu'elle voyait la manière dont ils se regardaient, elle s'en voulait encore plus.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait faire du mal à bien plus de monde qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa mère, elle devenait comme folle et s'emportait. Une seule chose comptait à ces instants là. Montrer à sa mère qu'elle y arrivait très bien toute seule. Enfin, c'est ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre.

Jack et Sue échangent un regard complice avant que Bobby ne franchisse le seuil de la porte. Les étudiants arrêtèrent de signer et se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Il portait sa tenue d'intervention du FBI et il ne devait pas dévoiler la couverture de Jack et Sue. Deux autres agents le suivaient.

**Bobby : **Nous allons vous demander de quitter cette salle et de vous rendre dans la grande cour. Une équipe vous y attend…. Vous ne devez pas retourner dans les bâtiments avant nouvel ordre.

Sue et Jack se fixèrent quelques instants avant faire évacuer les étudiants. Jack se tourna vers les étudiants.

**Jack : **Nous allons devoir quitter la salle….

**Etudiant : **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Etudiant 2 : **Pourquoi le FBI est là ?

**Jack : **Je n'en sais pas plus que vous… mais il n'y a rien à craindre. Nous allons suivre ses agents… tranquillement.

Les étudiants se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils étaient un peu perdu par ce qui se passait. Alors que l'évacuation était en train de se faire dans les différentes salles près du bâtiment où avait lieu le trafic, Jack s'approcha de Bobby.

**Jack : **Vous êtes sur que cela va avoir lieu maintenant ?

**Bobby : **Certains ! Tara ne les a pas lâchés !

Tandis que Jack continuait de discuter avec Bobby, Abbygail s'approcha de Sue.

**Abbygail :** Vous êtes du FBI ?

Sue la regarda. Elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien de lui mentir.

**Sue :** Oui.

Abbygail lança un petit regard gêné vers Sue.

**Abbygail :** Vous n'étiez pas venu m'espionner.

**Sue :** Non, on surveillait quelqu'un d'autre.

**Abbygail :** Je suis désolée.

Sue la fixa un moment. Une partie d'elle lui en voulait. Elle avait failli tout gâcher entre Jack et elle. Mais une autre partie comprenait ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire. Si elle avait réagit comme cela, c'était pour attirer l'attention de sa mère. Sue ne connaissait pas ce qu'il se passait entre elles mais cela n'avait pas l'air simple.

**Abbygail : **Je ne voulais pas créer de problème entre vous et Jack… je ne savais pas que tout les deux… enfin, il y avait des rumeurs… mais… je suis désolée.

**Sue : **Je ne t'en veux pas… mais est-ce que tu ne crois pas que tu devrais parler à ta mère ?

Abbygail leva les yeux vers elle.

**Abbygail : **Lui parler de quoi ? Elle s'en fiche de moi ! Tout ce qui compte c'est son travail et rien d'autre !

**Sue : **Tu te trompes ! Je ne connais ta mère que depuis très peu de temps mais je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi inquiète que lorsque nous avons appris ce qu'il se passait sur ce campus.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

**Sue : **Elle tient beaucoup à toi et elle se fait énormément de souci pour toi.

**Abbygail : **Mouais…

**Sue : **Crois-moi, dans ce genre de travail, on a tendance à très vite oublier les personnes qui nous entourent et cela peu faire très mal à ceux qui nous sont proches… Mais cela nous fait encore plus mal à nous. Ta mère est un excellent agent… et elle n'a peut-être pas été une excellente mère, elle n'en est pas moins ta mère. Donne lui une chance et montre lui comment le devenir.

Jack arriva avec Bobby à cet instant.

**Bobby :** Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre le reste de vos camarades.

**Abbygail :** Vous avez raison.

Abbygail se tourna vers Sue.

**Abbygail : **merci.

Alors qu'Abbygail partit rejoindre les autres étudiants, Myles arriva auprès du trio.

**Myles :** On a un problème !

Myles leur fit signe de venir et regarder sur les moniteurs pour observer les faits et gestes de Green et ses acolytes.

**Demetrius :** Green et ses 2 copains sont en pleine discussion.

Sur le moniteur ont pouvait voir Green, Connors, Friday et Di Piazzi en pleine discussion. Di Piazzi se plaignait du faites que son compère ait été arrêté par la police et que maintenant, ils doivent déplacer la drogue.

Alors que les 4 complices sortaient la drogue de sa cachette, l'équipe d'intervention se mit en place. Jack, Myles, Demetrius et Bobby se mirent en position pour arrêter les suspects.

Après que les 4 criminels aient commencé à remonter quelques sachets de drogue, l'équipe d'intervention fit irruption dans le bâtiment pointant leur arme sur les suspects.

**Demetrius :** FBI, que personne ne bouge !

Les 4 hommes se fixèrent avant de lever les mains en l'air en signe de soumission. Ils étaient pris au piège quand Green dans un geste désespéré sauta par la fenêtre du premier étage.

Myles et Bobby accoururent vers l'ouverture faites par le trafiquant mais il s'était déjà relevé et avait fait le tour de la bâtisse.

**Myles :** Il se fait la malle !

Jack et Sue avaient tout vu avec les vidéos.

**Jack (radio) :** Bobby et Dem vous allez par l'entrée est, Myles et moi ont va de l'autre côté.

L'équipe se répara à la recherche de Green. Wallace arriva dans la camionnette de surveillance.

**Wallace : **Que se passe-t-il ?

**Sue : **Green s'est enfui en sautant du premier étage… Jack et les autres sont à sa poursuite.

**Wallace : **Il est armé ?

**Tara : **J'ai bien peur que oui !

Wallace sortit du camion, certains étudiants pourraient traîner dans les parages. Elle avait vu juste, un groupe s'était écarté des cordons de sécurité et essayait de voir un peu d'action.

**Wallace :** (sortant sa plaque) FBI, je vais vous demander de retourner derrière les cordons de sécurité.

**Voix :** On a le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe !

**Wallace :** A moins que vous ne souhaitiez tous être arrêté pour obstruction lors d'une enquête fédérale, retournez derrière les cordons de sécurité.

La patience n'était pas son fort. Les élèves se dispersèrent et au fil de leur départ, apparu au milieu d'eux Abbygail.

**Abbygail : **Peut-être que je te verais plus souvent si c'était le cas !

Abbygail était assise dans l'herbe. Wallace commença à se rapprocher d'elle pour qu'elle se lève quand Green apparut dans les fourrés, il était couvert de sang dû à sa chute. Abbygail ne le vit pas arriver. Green s'approcha d'elle.

Wallace dégaina son arme mais Green avait été rapide et avait attrapé Abbygail. Il tenait en joue Abbygail qui n'avait pas réagit à ce qui venait de se passer.

**Green :** Dépose ton arme et il arrivera rien à la mioche.

Wallace n'avait toujours pas baissé son arme et le fixait. A cette distance là, elle ne le raterait pas.

**Wallace : **Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier quoi que ce soit !

**Green : **Je tiens la môme en otage !

**Wallace : **Et tu crois que nous allons céder à ton chantage ?!

Abbygail regarda sa mère. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était prête à la sacrifier pour arrêter ce type ?!

**Wallace : **Vous allez poser votre arme !

**Green : **Jamais !

Wallace l'avait toujours en joug.

**Green :** C'est moi qui donne les ordres.

Abbygail était terrifiée. Green lui braquait l'arme sur la tempe.

**Wallace : **Je ne le répéterais pas une troisième fois… Posez votre arme !

**Green : **Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris… Si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis, je la descends !

**Wallace :** Je ne t'en laisserai pas le temps !

**Abbygail :** (en pleurs) Maman, s'il te plait…

La mère et la fille se regardèrent. Wallace essaya de faire comprendre à sa fille de lui faire confiance pour une fois.

**Green :** Maman ? Alors c'est ta gosse ?!

Wallace ne répondit pas et continua de la fixer avec son arme.

**Green : **Je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas qui lui arrive malheur ?

Wallace esquissa un léger sourire avant de lui répondre.

**Wallace : **Je crois que c'est toi qui n'a pas bien compris… Soit tu poses ton arme et tu reste vivant, soit tu continue ton petit jeu et je te loge une balle entre les 2 yeux. A toi de choisir !

**Green :** C'est moi qui dicte les règles !

**Wallace :** Pas avec moi.

**Abbygail : **Maman !!!!

**Green :** Tu veux qu'elle meure, c'est ça ?

**Wallace :** Non, j'aime trop ma fille pour que quelque chose lui arrive. Si je dois te tuer pour qu'elle vive je le ferais sans hésiter.

**Green :** J'ai un otage et vous allez m'écouter…

**Wallace :** C'est toi qui vas m'écouter. Si il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma fille… je te poursuivrais où que tu puisses aller, même en enfer. Alors je te donne 5 secondes pour déposer ton arme et te mettre à terre.

Green devenait nerveux en voyant que Wallace ne céderait pas.

**Green :** Lâche ton flingue, pense à ta môme !

**Wallace : **4…

Abbygail pleurait tellement elle avait peur et sa mère qui ne faisait rien pour l'aider.

**Wallace : **3…

Green semblait perdu, cette femme avait l'air très sérieuse. Elle le tuerait sans hésiter. Green ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette assurance qu'elle semblait dégager.

Abbygail fixa un long moment sa mère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Elle ne l'a connaissait pas sous cette facette, cette image de mère protectrice mais tout en restant agent du FBI et très pro.

**Wallace : **Ma fille est ce qui compte le plus pour moi… crois moi je n'hésiterais pas ! …2…..

Généralement, c'était son père qui était plus présent à ses côtés mais elle n'avait pas vraiment laissé de chance à sa mère quand ses parents avaient divorcé. Abbygail lança un regard attendrit vers sa mère quand Green sentit un morceau de métal froid contre sa nuque.

**Jack :** Si j'étais toi j'écouterais la dame.

Green était maintenant encerclé, il ne réussirait pas à s'enfuir. L'équipe avait encerclé l'endroit pendant que Wallace et lui parlait. Il lâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur le bras d'Abbygail qui accourut dans les bras de sa mère.

Wallace baissa enfin son arme et prit sa fille dans ses bras. La première fois depuis très longtemps.

Bobby passa les menottes au type pendant que Jack s'approcha de Wallace pour demander si tout allait bien. Elle lui fit signe de la tête que oui. Il savait qu'elles avaient besoin d'être seule. Il alla rejoindre le reste de l'équipe à la camionnette.

Abbygail s'écarta légèrement de sa mère et la regarda.

**Wallace : **Est-ce que ça va ?

**Abbygail : **Pas vraiment… comparé à toi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire braquer une arme sur la tempe !

**Wallace : **Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

**Abbygail : **Oui.

Elles se fixèrent un long moment.

**Abbygail : **J'ai vraiment cru que tu n'avais rien à faire de moi…

**Wallace : **C'est faux… je savais très bien ce que je faisais et je savais comment mon équipe allait réagir.

**Abbygail : **J'ai vu ça ! Une vraie pro !

Depuis très longtemps, Abbygail lui sourit.

**Wallace : **Je ne t'aurais jamais mis en danger.

Elle regarda sa mère.

**Abbygail : **Oui…maintenant je sais !

Silence.

**Abbygail : **Je crois que nous avons énormément de chose à apprendre l'une sur l'autre.

**Wallace : **Oui.

Une équipe médicale arriva pour voir si Abbygail allait bien. C'était la procédure.

**Bureau du FBI**

L'équipe était réunie au complet. L'affaire était enfin terminée. L'arrestation de Green et ses complices avaient fait ouvrir une enquête plus approfondit sur l'université. Le doyen, Bishop fut blanchi de cette affaire, c'était son assistant qui avait manigancé ce trafic peu scrupuleux.

Des étudiants qui servaient de revendeurs furent également arrêtés et ce trafic touchait plusieurs campus des environs. Sue et Tara décrochait les photos des suspects du tableau quand Jack et Bobby rentrèrent dans le bureau.

**Bobby :** Aller « l'enflammé » ! Comment c'était le campus ?

**Jack :** C'est instructif !

Myles s'approcha du duo pour se joindre à la discussion.

**Myles :** Ne me dit pas que tu as passé la majeure partie de ton temps entre 4 murs ?

**Jack :** J'avais des responsabilités.

**Bobby :** Faire des photocopies, apporter du café à notre chère enseignante,…

**Myles :** Draguer les jeunes et jolies étudiantes ?

Silence. Jack et Sue se regardèrent puis Sue sourit.

**Sue : **Jack a fait chavirer de nombreux cœurs !

**Bobby : **Il va falloir te calmer mon vieux ! Tu es casé maintenant !

Tous affichèrent un sourire amusé par la remarque de Bobby.

**Jack :** (gêné) Enfin, j'étais très occupé.

**Tara :** On n'en doute pas ! (À Sue) Et les étudiants étaient comment ?

**Sue :** Très gentil.

**Bobby :** C'est vrai ?

**Sue :** Ils étaient tous très intéressés et ça faisait vraiment plaisir.

La discussion tourna court quand Wallace suivit de Rachel entrèrent dans le bureau.

**Wallace :** Et bien, je voulais vous remercier d'avoir mené cette affaire à bien. Et aussi remercier Melle Adams d'avoir passer cette semaine avec nous.

**Rachel :** Ce fut un plaisir de travailler ici et de voir comment travail les membres du FBI.

**Myles :** Il est vrai qu'étant un élément indispensable…

Myles s'arrêta dans sa tirade. Tous le regardèrent avec insistance pour ne pas qu'il continue son explication plus qu'inutile.

**Rachel :** J'ai été ravie d'avoir pu vous aider et j'espère vous revoir.

**Jack :** Vous êtes la bienvenue !

**Tara :** Oui, et si vous repasser dans le coin…

**Rachel :** Malheureusement j'ai été muté dans un bureau à Seattle mais c'est très gentil à vous tous.

Rachel ramassa ses quelques affaires avant de faire un signe de la main et de quitter le bureau sous le regard de l'équipe.

**Wallace :** Je vais vous laisser finir de ranger les dernières pièces à conviction et…

Wallace ne put finir sa phrase car Abbygail et Demetrius arrivèrent dans le bureau.

**Wallace :** Abbygail ? Tu t'es perdue ? Je trouve que l'on te voit beaucoup dans ses bureaux ses derniers temps !

**Abbygail :** J'étais venue remercier les agents du FBI d'avoir fait leur travail et aussi…j'étais venue te parler.

**Wallace :** Tu veux qu'on aille dans mon bureau ?

**Abbygail :** En fait, je voulais aussi discuter avec Sue.

Sue et Wallace se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de s'approcher.

**Abbygail :** Voilà. Maman, tu penses que la vie sur le campus est dangereuse et que je suis encore trop immature pour prendre un appart toute seule.

**Wallace :** Oui, c'est ce que je t'ai dis.

Elle attendait la suite. Elle se méfiait. Le ton qu'employait sa fille était bizarre.

**Abbygail :** Je sais que tu aimerais que j'habite avec quelqu'un qui a pourrait me donner le bon exemple, qui veillerais sur moi…

**Wallace :** Où veux-tu en venir ?

Abbygail se tourna triomphante vers Sue puis regarda de nouveau sa mère.

**Abbygail :** Je pourrais habiter avec Sue !

Sue se tourna vers Wallace pour savoir si elle avait bien comprit les mots que venait de prononcer Abby.

**Sue :** Habiter…avec moi ?

**Abby :** (souriant) Oui ! Ca serait génial, non ?

**Wallace :** (étonnée) Tu veux vivre avec Melle Thomas ?

**Abby :** Oui, comme ça je serais plus proche de ton travail…et puis papa est d'accord !

**Wallace :** Ton père est d'accord ! Il va m'entendre celui là.

Sue se tourna vers Jack qui semblait encore plus surpris par la nouvelle. C'est vrai qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un mais Abbygail ?!

**Wallace : **Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que Sue t'hébergerais ?

**Abbygail : **Et bien la dernière fois, j'ai surpris une de ses conversations avec Jack qui disait qu'elle cherchait une colocataire !

**Wallace : **Après tout ce que tu leur as fait, tu crois qu'elle va accepter ?

Elles regardèrent Sue qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Abby prit son air de petite fille tandis que les autres assistaient à la scène.

**Abbygail :** On s'entend plutôt bien… enfin si on oublie la dernière fois et puis tu la connais alors c'est le plus pratique…. Vous avez besoin d'une colocataire et j'ai les moyens de payer le loyer !

**Bobby :** C'est sûr, ça arrange presque tout le monde.

Bobby avait dit ça en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Jack. Il savait que si Abby vivait avec Sue, l'équipe aurait des nouvelles sur l'évolution de la relation entre Sue et Jack.

**Wallace :** Et bien, je vois que tu as déjà prit ta décision Abby.

**Abby :** Oui…enfin si Sue veut bien de moi.

Elles se regardèrent un long moment.

**Wallace : **Vous n'êtes pas obligé Mlle Thomas !

Sue savait très bien que Wallace ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur si elle refusait. Et puis Abbygail n'avait pas l'air si terrible que ça.

**Sue :** D'accord !

**Abbygail : **Génial ! Merci !

Elle sauta au cou de Sue qui parut surprise. Levy aboya.

**Sue : **Il y aura certaines contraintes du à mon handicap…

**Abbygail : **Aucuns problèmes et puis comme ça j'aurai de meilleures notes en langages des signes (sourire).

**Wallace : **Il semblerait que vous ayez trouvé votre colocataire Mlle Thomas ?!

**Jack :** Il semblerait bien !

**Abby :** (à Jack) Quoi ?

**Jack :** Non, rien, je disais juste « vous vous amuserez bien »

Sue lança un regard à Jack. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Abby dans ces conditions. Et puis vivre dans cet appartement lui serait revenu trop cher pour elle seule.

**Abby :** Maman…je pourrais te parler dans ton bureau maintenant ?

**Wallace :** Oui, bien entendu.

Les 2 femmes quittèrent le bureau sous le regard de l'équipe qui savourait la nouvelle. Abby allait être la nouvelle colocataire de Sue.

**Bureau de Wallace**

Wallace fit signe à Abby de s'asseoir mais elles préférèrent rester debout toutes les 2.

**Abby :** Je voulais m'excusez pour ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour…au sujet de Gavin… Je n'avais pas le droit de dire ça…

**Wallace :** Tu étais en colère, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu.

**Abby :** Si, c'est grave, même très grave. J'ai été odieuse avec toi…et devant tes agents.

Wallace baissa la tête. Les mots qu'avaient prononcés Abby lui avaient fait terriblement mal. Elle était une femme qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions au travail et que rien n'ébranlait mais ce jour-là, elle sentit comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur.

**Abbygail : **Je méritais cette gifle !

**Wallace : **Non aucun enfant ne le mérite ! Quoi qu'il est fait !

Abby s'approcha de sa mère et lui prit les mains.

**Abby :** Je suis vraiment désolée. J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de te dire et faire ces choses.

**Wallace :** Tu t'es excusée ça suffit maintenant. S'excuser trop souvent est un signe de faiblesse.

Abby esquissa un sourire. C'était la Wallace qu'elle connaissait, SA mère à elle. Une femme forte et indépendante comme elle rêve de devenir. Elle s'approcha de sa mère et la serra dans ces bras. Elle aimait sa mère et le temps qu'elles avaient perdu ne s'effaceraient pas aussi facilement seulement elles avaient fait toutes les 2 le premier pas vers la réconciliation.

**Abbygail : **Tu vas me voir beaucoup plus souvent maintenant que je vais habiter avec Sue !

**Wallace : **J'espère que tu ne lui causeras pas de soucis, Sue est quelqu'un de très bien.

**Abbygail : **Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai compris la leçon. Il y a pleins de choses que j'ai compris… et que je vais essayer de changer.

Elle regarda sa mère.

**Abbygail : **Papa m'a toujours dit que je tenais ça de ma mère !

Wallace sourit légèrement.

**Abbygail : **Je meurs de faim. Est-ce que tu serais disponible pour déjeuner avec ta fille ?

Wallace la fixa un long moment. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait. Elle lui sourit.

**Wallace : **Je crois en effet que je peux t'accorder 1 heure pour déjeuner.

Elle sourit à sa fille, attrapa son sac et elles sortirent toutes les deux du bureau.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Doudou, couches culottes & FBI

**7- Doudou, couches-culottes et FBI.**

**Auteur :** Veda Leen & FandeSérie

**Résumé: **Une week-end bien mouvementé pour notre cher Jack….

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de la PAX. Ce fanfic a pour but de divertir les fans de la série Sue Thomas, FBEye.

Il fait partie d'une saison 4 virtuelle que nous sommes entrain d'écrire.

VENDREDI

**Appartement de Jack.**

Il était déjà 8h30, le soleil laissait les rayons pénétrés dans l'appartement où Jack et Sue se trouvaient. Ils s'étaient réveillés près l'un de l'autre comme ces derniers jours, le sourire aux lèvres de voir en ouvrant les yeux, le visage de l'autre. Encore une nuit passée ensemble qu'ils avaient savouré et apprécier à chaque seconde.

Jack s'était levé tôt, il ne voulait pas être en retard au bureau surtout depuis que les autres avaient appris pour Sue et lui. Si le reste de l'équipe savait qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble les taquineries ne cesseraient jamais. Il entra dans la chambre et il vit Sue arriver vers lui en peignoir et une serviette qui enroulait ses cheveux sur la tête. Il lui sourit et lui tendit une tasse de café. Elle lui avait emprunté son peignoir. Elle lui rendit son sourire et prit la tasse.

**Jack** : Noir et avec 1 sucre.

**Sue** : Merci.

Elle but une gorgée de café. Il était comme elle l'aimait. Jack la surprenait encore de savoir faire un café aussi bon. Jack la fixa dans les yeux tandis qu'il attrapa sa tasse. Ils s'échangèrent un regard plein de tendresse quand Sue interrompit le silence qui régnait.

**Sue** : Il va falloir que je passe à mon appartement pour me changer car tu connais l'équipe. Si ils me voient arriver avec les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, on est bon pour avoir le droit à un interrogatoire dans les règles.

Jack sourit à la remarque. Elle avait raison. Leur relation avait beau être officielle, l'équipe trouvait tous les moyens pour en savoir plus.

**Jack** : Tu as raison. Ne leur donnons pas un prétexte pour nous harceler !

Sue posa sa tasse et enleva la serviette qu'elle portait sur la tête. Elle sécha encore rapidement ses cheveux. Elle leva les yeux vers Jack qui la regardait faire. Il adorait ses petits moments simples de la journée avec elle.

**Sue** : Est-ce que tu as un sèche-cheveux ?

Jack s'arrêta dans son mouvement comme si Sue venait de lui demander quelque chose d'incroyable.

**Jack** : Un…quoi ?

**Sue** : Un sèche-cheveux…tu sais, ça permet de se sécher les cheveux.

**Jack** : Désolé… (Sourire) je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire des brushings !

Sue sourit à son tour en imaginant Jack avec un brushing !

**Sue** : Ce n'est pas grave, je vais m'habiller et j'utiliserai le mien…

TOC TOC TOC

Levy vint prévenir sa maîtresse qu'on avait frappée à la porte. Jack lui fit signe qu'il allait ouvrir. Après tout, il était chez lui. Qui pouvait bien venir d'aussi bonne heure ? En espérant que ça ne soit pas Bobby qui passait le prendre. Il ouvrit la porte.

**Jack** : Kate ?

**Kate** : Bonjour !

Une jeune femme se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, un bébé dans les bras. Elle sourit et entra. Jack resta un moment sous le choc puis referma la porte. Il se tourna vers Kate qui s'était avancé dans l'appartement. Elle s'était retrouvée face à face avec Sue.

Sue resserra le peignoir qui était pourtant bien fermé mais la scène avec ses parents lui avait déjà suffit. Il était hors de question de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation à nouveau.

La jeune femme semblait bien connaître l'appartement. Une petite pointe de jalousie fit son apparition dès que cette femme était entrée dans la pièce avec ce bébé dans ses bras. Ce bébé était-ce… ? Non, ce n'était pas le genre de Jack. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher cette question de lui trotter dans la tête. Il y avait pourtant une petite ressemblance entre ce bébé et Jack.

**Kate** : J'adore ton appart. Toujours aussi spacieux et terriblement bien rangé.

**Jack** : Merci…

Kate regarda Sue puis se tourna vers Jack pour le faire réagir.

**Jack** : Oh…euh…Kate, je te présente Sue…Sue Thomas… (Se tournant vers Sue) Sue, je te présente Kate…ma sœur !

Sue était soulagée. Elle regarda Kate et lui sourit. Elle devait avouer qu'il y avait un air de ressemblance avec Jack. Kate avait des cheveux bruns, courts qui lui tombaient sur la nuque et les yeux marron. Le même regard que Jack. Cela devait être de famille. Un regard transperçant et si chaleureux à la fois.

**Kate** : La célèbre Sue Thomas…Je vous rencontre enfin. Jack n'a pas arrêté de parler de vous.

Kate tendit la main vers Sue.

**Kate** : Heureuse de vous rencontrer !

**Sue** : Moi aussi.

Sue serra la main. Le bébé gazouilla.

**Kate** : Je crois que ta nièce aimerait être présentée aussi.

Jack sourit et s'approcha de sa sœur. Il tendit les bras et prit sa nièce. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant. Sue sourit en voyant le tableau.

**Jack** : Sue, je te présente Mackenzie.

Sue regarda l'enfant et lui sourit tout en lui prenant sa petite main dans la sienne.

**Sue** : Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Mackenzie.

**Kate** : Bon et bien maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance, je vais vous laisser.

Kate déposa les sacs du bébé sur le sofa et se dirigea vers la porte. Jack la regarda.

**Jack** : QUOI ?

**Kate** : Il y a des couches dans la poche avant du sac et son doudou dans celle du côté et puis aussi sa tétine si jamais elle s'agite trop et…

**Jack** : QUOI ?

Dans un geste naturel, il passa Mackenzie à Sue. Celle-ci fut étonné mais prit le bébé dans ses bras. Jack rejoignit Kate. Celle-ci regarda son frère venir vers elle.

**Kate** : Dois-je te rappeler la proposition que tu m'as faite la dernière fois…

Jack sembla réfléchir, il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, il avait autre chose en tête…quelqu'un d'autre pour être plus exact.

**Kate** : Tu m'as promis que tu serais prêt à me garder Mac quelques jours pour permettre à Elliot et moi de nous retrouver en tête à tête.

**Jack** : Je m'en souviens mais tu aurais pu appeler pour me demander si…

**Kate** : Jack, je te connais ! Tu aurais inventé une excuse avec ton boulot.

**Jack** : Ce n'est pas mon genre !

Kate leva un sourcil en l'air comme pour se demander si Jack venait d'inventer la réponse.

**Kate** : Elliot et moi avons vraiment besoin de nous retrouver.

**Jack** : Oui mais Kate, en ce moment je ne peux pas…demande à maman.

**Kate** : Papa et maman sont chez tante Anna pour 2 semaines ! Et je sais qu'il te reste quelques jours à prendre.

**Jack** : Mais…

**Kate** : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Et puis demain c'est le week-end !

Kate sourit à son frère puis se pencha pour voir Sue. Celle-ci tenait le bébé contre elle et s'amusait avec elle. Kate s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son bébé.

**Kate** : Je te laisse avec oncle Jack ma chérie alors soit sage.

Le bébé sourit en regardant sa mère.

**Kate** : Sue ?

Levy mit sa patte sur la jambe de sa maîtresse pour le prévenir. Sue leva les yeux.

**Kate** : À bientôt, j'espère !

Elle lui sourit.

**Sue** : Oui.

Kate regarda une dernière fois son frère. Jack ne bougeait pas. Il venait de se faire avoir.

**Kate** : Et puis je suis sûre que Sue sera ravie de t'aider !

Jack se tourna vers Sue. Il adorait ce qu'il voyait à cet instant. Sue entrain de parler avec Mackenzie. Elle avait un regard rempli de tendresse qui faisait chaud au cœur. Jack admirait cette scène, Sue avec un bébé dans les bras. Il sourit légèrement.

Kate observa Jack quelques instants et vit une lueur briller dans ses yeux. Cette scène semblait le toucher au plus haut point. Kate prit discrètement ses affaires et profita du faites que Jack était trop absorbé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux pour filer.

**Jack** : Kate !

La porte se referma. Elle était partie. Jack se tourna vers Sue. Celle-ci le regarda et se demanda ce qui se passait. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme.

**Jack** : Kate me laisse Mackenzie sur les bras.

**Sue** : Elle est mignonne comme tout.

**Jack** : Je sais ! Elle est comme son oncle.

Sue esquissa un sourire.

**Sue** : Alors tout va bien.

**Jack** : Oui mais moi je pense à Wallace.

**Sue** : Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra.

Jack lança un regard sceptique en direction de Sue. Wallace indulgente…il n'y croyait pas trop même si elle avait eu aussi des enfants alors elle serait peut-être moins en colère.

**GENERIQUE**

**Bureau du FBI**

La dernière enquête avait été des plus mouvementés pour l'équipe et surtout pour Wallace. Sa fille Abbygail et elle avaient décidé de parler toutes les 2 et même si cela risquait de prendre du temps, elles avaient avancé dans leur relation.

Lucy était revenu de son voyage de noce et déballait les photos qu'elle avait prises de son séjour à Hawaï.

Lucy et Tara s'étaient regroupés autour du bureau de Lucy et admiraient les prises.

**Lucy** : Là c'est près de l'hôtel avec Dylan…et là c'était sur la plage avec Dylan…et ici c'était la soirée des nouveaux venus…

**Myles** : Avec Dylan !

Bobby et Demetrius se retinrent de rire.

**Myles** : Si tu prononces encore une fois son prénom, il pourra dire qu'il fut l'homme devenu veuf le plus vite au monde. Après que sa femme soit faite assassinée par un agent du FBI.

Lucy lui fit une légère grimace tandis qu'il s'éloignait quelque peu, en ayant assez d'entendre les aventures de Dylan.

**Tara** : Il est jaloux parce que tu ne lui as pas donné son cadeau.

Myles s'arrêta dans sa course vers son bureau et fit demi-tour vers les filles.

**Myles** : Un cadeau ?

Il prit son petit air d'enfant et s'approcha à nouveau d'elles tout doucement.

**Lucy** : Oui, mais puisque je ne peux pas m'exprimer tu devras attendre.

**Myles** : Mais…

**Lucy** : J'avais trouvé quelque chose te correspondant pendant le voyage mais je ne crois pas que tu en ais si besoin.

Alors que Lucy continuait à martyriser Myles, Sue et Jack entrèrent dans le bureau avec Mackenzie. Un silence s'installa et tous les yeux suivirent Jack des yeux. Ils devaient avouer que Jack et Sue adoraient leur faire des surprises ses derniers temps mais là ils avaient fait fort.

Sue alla à son bureau avec la nacelle de MacKenzie. Personne n'avait encore ouvert la bouche et fixaient les nouveaux venus. Demetrius s'avança vers le bureau de Jack. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

**Demetrius** : Jack ?

Jack leva les yeux vers son ami comme si tout était normal.

**Jack** : Oui, Dem ?

**Bobby** : C'est moi où tu as un bébé dans les bras ?

Jack posa les yeux sur MacKenzie avant de regarder ses collègues. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la situation. A leur place, il aurait réagit de la même manière. Sue sourit aussi, puis elle s'approcha du bureau de Jack.

**Sue** : Tu ne rêves pas Bobby, c'est bien un bébé.

**Myles : **Merci pour cette confirmation Mlle Thomas, nous aurions pu nous poser encore cette question pendant des heures !

L'équipe s'approcha de Jack et du bébé.

**Myles** : Comment est-ce possible ? Enfin je sais comment c'est possible mais…

Tara et Lucy s'approchèrent pour pouvoir admirer la petite. Elles avaient toutes les deux, deux immenses sourires sur leurs visages.

**Lucy** : Je pars une semaine et ils arrivent avec un bébé ! (se tournant vers Sue) Vous m'avez caché quoi d'autre ?

**Tara** : (prenant la main de Mac dans la sienne) Elle est trop mignonne.

**Bobby : **Oui… et elle te ressemble Jack !

Jack regarda son ami. Il n'était jamais le dernier pour en rajouter.

**Tara : **Oui, c'est vrai ! Elle a tes yeux !

Jack sourit et regarda un instant Sue. Et dire qu'ils avaient voulu passé inaperçu ce matin. C'était manqué. Mais pourquoi ne pas aussi jouer de cette situation et ne pas inverser les rôles pour une fois.

**Jack : **Avouez qu'on a bien garder le secret ?!

Les visages de ses amis changèrent d'expression. Sue sourit. Elle comprit ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

**Sue : **Et croyez-moi, ce n'a pas été la chose la plus simple que j'ai eu à faire !

**Lucy : **Vous plaisantez ?!

Jack et Sue se fixèrent un instant avant de se sourire. Ils ne changeraient jamais.

**Jack** : Je vous présente Mackenzie…ma nièce.

Ils sentirent un soupir de soulagement collectif.

**Bobby** : Encore un coup de Kate !

Jack baissa la tête comme pour avouer qu'il n'avait pas pu dire non.

**Demetrius** : Et elle vient la reprendre quand ?

**Jack** : Dimanche.

**Myles** : Tu veux dire que tu vas avoir ce marmot sur les bras pendant 3 jours !

Ca y est ! C'était repartit ! Sa victoire avait été de courte durée.

**Bobby** : Bravo l'enflammé, tu vas pouvoir t'exercer.

**Demetrius** : C'est vrai ! Hé Sue, surveille-le comme ça tu pourras le tester.

Sue et Jack se fixèrent. La journée ne faisait que commencer et les taquineries allaient bon train. Les ennuis se profilaient à l'horizon quand arriva dans le bureau Wallace.

**Wallace** : Bonjour à tous…

Wallace avait lancé un bonjour matinal quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Jack et sa petite invitée.

**Wallace** : Hudson ? Vous avez une explication.

Jack se leva en serrant MacKenzie dans ses bras.

**Jack** : (gêné) C'est…heu…ma nièce…Mackenzie.

Wallace s'avança vers Jack qui tenait Mackenzie dans les bras. Quand l'enfant vit le visage de Wallace, elle afficha un sourire qui illumina Wallace. Elle ne put que sourire à ce petit être qui se montrait sous ses yeux.

Wallace regarda Jack et lui reposa la question plus doucement.

**Wallace** : Elle me semble adorable mais j'attends toujours votre réponse.

**Jack** : (gêné) Ma sœur m'a demandé de la garder quelques jours et…

**Wallace** : Vous n'avez pas pu refuser.

Wallace s'assit près du bureau de Jack et attendait sa réponse.

**Wallace** : Les femmes vous mènent par le bout du nez Hudson, faites attention.

Tout le monde sourit à la remarque de Wallace.

**Jack** : J'avais promis à ma sœur de lui rendre ce service alors je ne pouvais pas me défiler encore cette fois-ci.

**Wallace** : Seulement vous êtes au FBI, pas dans une garderie.

**Jack** : (gêné) Elle ne fera pas de bruit, elle est toute petite et elle ne gênera personne.

Wallace se redressa avec un sourire d'amusement.

**Wallace** : Je crois que vous vous faites des idées Hudson. Les bébés accaparent toute l'attention.

**Demetrius** : C'est vrai. On ne peut pas les négliger.

**Myles** : Ecoutez un spécialiste.

**Wallace** : Heureusement que pour la prochaine affaire, je n'aurais pas besoin de vos services.

Jack lança un regard en direction de Wallace étonné par son sens de la répartit d'aussi bonne heure.

**Wallace** : J'ai reçu un dossier pour la protection d'un témoin.

**Demetrius** : Un témoin ?

**Wallace** : (tendant un dossier à chacun) Owen Anderson a assisté à un règlement de compte dans une ruelle.

Wallace se tourna vers Tara qui projeta les photos des différents protagonistes de l'affaire.

**Tara** : Voici Andrew Ellington, c'est l'homme qui a été assassiné, 48 ans, divorcé, il rentrait chez lui quand un homme, Jeffrey Price, l'a poignardé.

**Bobby** : Pour quel motif ?

**Tara** : Ellington devait de l'argent à Price.

**Lucy** : Ca devait être pour une bonne somme.

**Tara** : Environ 72 000 dollars.

Jack tenait toujours Mackenzie dans ses bras. Elle semblait heureuse dans les bras de son oncle qui l'a berçait doucement. Jack l'a serra contre lui avant de la déposer délicatement dans sa nacelle sous les yeux du reste de l'équipe qui était fascinée par le spectacle. Jack jouant les papas gâteaux.

Il se releva et vit que tout le monde le regardait. Il reporta son attention sur l'écran pour que le briefing puisse continuer.

**Jack** : On sait comment Ellington et Price se sont rencontrés ?

**Tara** : Par le biais d'un bookmaker.

**Wallace** : Ellington avait de l'argent à dépenser dans les paris sportifs et Price servait de rabatteur.

**Myles** : Une rencontre que ce pauvre Ellington aurait mieux fait d'éviter.

Mackenzie fit tomber son jouet. Jack allait se pencher pour le ramasser quand Levy prit le jouet doucement dans sa gueule, s'approcha de la nacelle, s'appuya sur ses pattes arrière en posant ses pattes avant sur le bureau et le déposa dans la nacelle. Tout le monde sourit.

Avec Levy comme protecteur, MacKenzie n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Sue s'approcha de son chien et lui caressa la tête pour le féliciter. Wallace avait elle suivit l'action mais commençait à s'impatienter. Tara reprit la parole.

**Tara** : Ellington était le vice président d'une petite firme agroalimentaire. Il était divorcé sans enfant. Son ex femme avait fait part de sa disparition.

**Myles** : Ils étaient restés en bon terme ?

**Wallace** : Elle a appelé la police quand son ex-mari n'a pas versé sa partie prévue dans le contrat de mariage.

**Lucy** : (ironique) Un couple très soudé.

**Tara** : Ellington avait dépensé une fortune dans les paris et n'avait pas remboursés le bookmaker.

**Demetrius** : On sait qui est le bookmaker ?

**Wallace** : Jonathan Redans.

**Demetrius** : Et le témoin ? On des infos sur lui ?

**Tara** : Owen Anderson sortait d'un bar quand il a été témoin de la scène.

**Wallace** : Il a vu la scène et est maintenant sous protection jusqu'au procès.

Mackenzie gigotait dans sa nacelle, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Jack la prit dans ses bras.

**Jack** : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

**Sue** : Sa tétine est dans le sac.

**Jack** : Je vais lui donner son doudou.

Sue s'approcha du sac et fouilla dans les poches avant de trouver un petit lapin en peluche qu'elle montra au bébé. Tous ne purent qu'admirer ce couple prenant soin d'un petit être aussi fragile.

**Tara** : Elle est trop mignonne.

**Demetrius** : C'est vrai, un vrai petit ange.

**Bobby** : En plus elle ressemble à sa maman.

**Lucy** : Les même yeux que Jack !

**Tara** : C'est vrai, des grands yeux marron.

Wallace écoutait la conversation déviée quand elle toussa pour rappeler à chacun et chacune la raison de cette entrevue.

**Wallace** : Hum, hum ! Je crois que nous avons du travail.

**Jack** : (gêné) Oui, c'est vrai !

**Wallace** : Je ne parlais pas pour vous Hudson. Vous avez d'autres…préoccupations pour aujourd'hui.

**Jack** : Mais…

**Wallace** : Rassurez-vous, le témoin n'est pas en très grand danger. Par ailleurs, vous avez des rapports en retard.

Demetrius commença à lire les différents rapports quand son attention fut attirée par quelque chose.

**Demetrius** : Mais si l'affaire a eu lieu à New York pourquoi c'est nous qui nous en chargeons ?

**Wallace** : Il semblerait que Price et Redans est un trafic à Washington D.C. et des chefs d'accusation pèsent sur eux, donc l'affaire sera jugée ici.

**Tara** : Une affaire tranquille en somme !

**Bobby** : Et qui se charge de la protection de Anderson ?

Wallace lança un regard en direction de Jack qui cajolait toujours Mackenzie.

**Wallace** : Hudson est occupé à pouponner alors Leland et Manning vous vous en chargerez. Anderson est dans une planque. Voilà où vous devez conduire cet homme. L'itinéraire a été fixé vous n'aurez qu'à le suivre.

Bobby et Myles s'approchèrent de Wallace qui leur tendit un autre dossier. Wallace tendit un papier aux 2 agents qui se levèrent pour récupérer leurs vestes et prendre le billet quand Wallace les coupa dans leur élan.

**Myles** : Combien de temps on devrait jouer les baby-sitters ?

**Wallace** : Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra Leland.

**Bobby** : Et le procès a lieu quand ?

**Wallace** : Lundi matin à 10 heures.

**Myles** : On va devoir le surveiller Anderson pendant 3 jours.

**Wallace** : Cette histoire ne m'inspire pas confiance alors soyez sur vos gardes.

Bobby et Myles hochèrent pour faire savoir qu'ils avaient comprit quand Wallace se retourna vers le reste de l'équipe.

**Wallace** : (à Tara et Lucy) Williams et Johanson, je veux des infos sur cette affaire. Des noms, des dates, tous. Gans, je veux que vous démarchiez vos indics, certains doivent connaître notre bookmaker, ce Jonathan Redans.

**Jack** : Et Sue et moi ?

**Wallace** : Allez voir Howie. Il traîne un peu partout, il doit bien avoir un de ces amis qui connaît Redans.

**Sue** : D'accord.

**Jack** : Très bien !

Sue aidait Jack a rangé les affaires de Mackenzie éparpillé un peu partout sur le bureau de Jack quand Wallace s'approcha d'eux.

**Wallace** : Trouvez une solution pour votre nièce. Sa place n'est pas dans un bureau du FBI.

**Jack** : C'est juste pour aujourd'hui, lundi elle rentrera avec ses parents.

**Wallace **: Très bien. Mais juste aujourd'hui.

Wallace sortit du bureau. Tandis que le reste de l'équipe vaqua à ses occupations, Jack tendit MacKenzie à Sue. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras. La petite fille parut satisfaite du choix de son oncle. Elle regarda Sue puis lui fit un immense sourire auquel Sue répondit immédiatement.

La petite leva la main et la posa doucement sur la joue de Sue. Sue tourna la tête et déposa un bisou dans la petite main de l'enfant. Ce qui fit sourire de plus belle MacKenzie. Jack observait la scène de loin et ne pouvait qu'apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Il y avait une douceur naturelle chez Sue et encore plus lorsqu'elle tenait MacKenzie dans ses bras. Et sa nièce le sentait et c'est pour cela qu'elle était si bien avec elle.

Jack ferma son manteau et s'approcha de Sue pour lui reprendre la petite et lui permettre de se préparer à son tour. Il tendit les bras et sa nièce lui fit un immense sourire en tendant les bras vers lui. Sue lui passa l'enfant.

Jack posa Mac sur son bureau pour pouvoir lui enfiler son petit manteau. Elle était adorable, elle bougeait à peine. De ce côté-là, elle devait tenir de son beau frère Eliott. Mac essayait d'attraper le téléphone qui n'était pas loin d'elle. Il lui attrapa la main, ce qui fit que le bébé tourna les yeux vers lui. Il se pencha et lui sourit.

**Jack : **Ce n'est pas encore un jouet pour toi !

Il la souleva et la serra conte lui. Sue s'approcha à nouveau. Elle était prête.

FLASH

Ils tournèrent tout les deux la tête vers l'origine de ce flash et virent Tara et Lucy se tenant côte à côte, un sourire aux lèvres. Tara tenait son appareil photo numérique à la main.

**Tara : **Photo souvenir !

**Cachette de Anderson**

Bobby et Myles s'étaient arrêtés dans un vieil hôtel miteux où des souris faisaient la course sur le palier de la porte. Devant ce spectacle, Myles se retint pour ne pas traîner dans l'endroit et prendre Anderson le plus vite possible.

**Bobby** : Je comprends pourquoi Wallace s'inquiétait pour le témoin.

**Myles** : A défaut de prendre une balle dans la rue il pourrait attraper une maladie rare dans ce taudis.

**Bobby** : Ne te plaint pas mon vieux, Wallace aurait pu nous demander de rester là pour la protection.

**Myles** : Ma peau ne supporte pas les oreillers des motels.

Myles et Bobby arrivèrent devant la porte d'une chambre et y frappèrent en montrant leurs plaques du FBI.

**Myles** : FBI. Agent Manning et Leland.

La porte s'entrouvrit laissant apparaître un homme prêt à dégainer et plus que méfiant.

**Homme** : Entrez. J'ai été informé de votre visite.

L'homme s'écarta pour laisser entrer les 2 agents.

L'intérieur de la chambre était pire que l'extérieur du motel. Heureusement pour Myles, il n'aurait pas à dormir là puisqu'une autre chambre, dans un hôtel plus convenable, avait été louée pour assurer la suite de la protection.

Dans la chambre, qui n'était pas très spacieuse, était assis un autre homme. Il fixait les deux agents qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.

**Bobby** : Lequel de vous est Owen Anderson ?

L'homme se leva de sa chaise et ouvrit la porte d'un placard. Un autre homme apparut dans la pénombre, il était bâillonné et avait les mains attachées dans le dos.

**Bobby** : Vous êtes dingue ! Vous enfermez un témoin dans un placard.

**Homme** : C'était ça ou on le descendait nous même !

**Myles** : Les clés des menottes.

Myles et Bobby se fixèrent avant de détacher Anderson. A peine le bâillon enlevé que Anderson se tourna vers les 2 agents qui l'avait mis dans le placard.

**Anderson** : Je ferais un rapport sur vous ! La façon dont vous vous êtes comportés avec moi, je porterais plainte, je vous ferais retourner à la circulation.

**Agent1** : Si au moins on m'assurait qu'on vous entendrait plus, je signerais tout de suite.

Les 2 agents qui avaient fait la première partie de la surveillance ramassèrent leurs affaires avant de donner une tape sur l'épaule de Bobby.

**Agent1** : Bon courage !

**Agent2** : Vous en aurez besoin !

Myles et Bobby regardèrent les 2 hommes quitter la chambre sous le regard accusateur de Anderson.

**Anderson** : Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On reste ici où on change de planque ?

**Myles** : Vous allez nous suivre. Le FBI se charge de l'affaire maintenant.

**Anderson** : Le FBI ? C'est super. Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes agents ? Je ne voyage pas avec des débutants.

**Bobby** : Rassurez-vous, on a assez d'expérience pour mener à bien cette mission.

Bobby et Myles se fixèrent. Le bâillon n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

**Rue de Washington.**

Sue et Jack étaient partis à la recherche de Howie pour avoir des infos sur cette affaire. Wallace n'avait pas apprécié qu'on lui donne ce genre d'affaire. Elle n'était pas du genre à choisir des affaires pour monter en grade mais son service n'était pas l'endroit où l'on jetait les dossiers qui pouvaient paraître sans intérêt.

Jack prenait un peu de repos avec Mackenzie. Elle était adorable mais semblait inépuisable. Sue l'a tenait dans ses bras alors que Jack portait le sac contenant les affaires du bébé.

Soudain, Jack laissa son regard se perdre et contemplait l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sue avec un bébé dans les bras. Il sourit. Peut-être qu'un jour ils seraient tous les deux dans ce parc, marchant côte à côte avec un bébé dans les bras, le leur.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage et une drôle de sensation s'empara de lui. Cette idée le rendait tout simplement heureux. Pourtant de nombreuses fois, ses conquêtes avaient juste abordé le sujet mais cela lui donnait plus envie de fuir qu'autre chose. Mais avec Sue c'était différent.

Il aimait cette femme. Plus que tout au monde. Leur relation était bien trop récente pour envisager ce genre de projet mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. Surtout lorsqu'il voyait Sue rayonner de cette manière avec MacKenzie dans les bras.

Avoir un enfant et fonder une famille avec cette femme, ferait de lui, le plus heureux des hommes. Il savait que s'il leur laissait un peu de temps, ses « rêves » deviendront réalité. Et il était prêt à tout faire pour que ce soit le cas et pour rendre Sue heureuse.

Ils s'asseyèrent sur un banc. Sue joua avec Mac et son doudou tandis que Jack surveillait les alentours pour voir si Howie pointait le bout de son nez.

La petite essayait d'attraper son doudou que Sue écartait à chaque fois. L'enfant éclatait de rire à chaque fois que le doudou s'échappait et venait lui toucher le bout du nez. Sue admirait ce petit être qui lui souriait. Mackenzie semblait si fragile et tellement petite.

Avoir un enfant, elle l'avait imaginée, espérée et même rêvée et maintenant qu'elle était avec Jack, cette idée devenait de plus en plus présente et plausible. Elle y avait pensé de nombreuses fois.

Elle avait quitté son poste au FBI pour cet homme car elle le sentait spécial. A ses côtés, elle se sentait différente, comme si elle pouvait être elle-même. Et elle avait envie qu'il soit le père de ses enfants. Elle avait envie de fonder une famille avec lui. Mais elle n'osait pas lui en parler de peur de lui faire fuir. Ils avaient tout les deux été d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient prendre leur temps. Et elle ne voulait brusquer.

Alors que Sue portait son attention sur Mackenzie, elle sentit le regard de Jack posé sur elle. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra son regard. Elle lui sourit tendrement tandis que Mackenzie gazouillait et agitait son doudou devant Levy pour attirer son attention. Jack et Sue échangèrent un regard dont ils en avaient le secret quand Howie apparut.

**Howie** : Salut Jack, bonjour Sue. Et ce bon vieux Levy.

Levy s'assit près de Howie pour se faire caresser la tête.

**Jack** : Salut Howie ! On a des questions à te poser sur une affaire.

Howie aperçut le bébé dans les bras de Sue et s'approcha d'elle.

**Howie** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Sue** : Howie, je te présente Mackenzie.

Howie enleva son chapeau devant le bébé qui lui sourit. Elle était tellement adorable que Howie, qui d'accoutumer était un moulin à paroles, resta sans voix. Comme ému par l'innocence de ce nourrisson.

**Jack** : C'est ma nièce. Elle va rester quelques jours avec moi.

**Howie** : C'est dingue, vous ne l'auriez pas dit, j'aurais juré que c'était votre fille. Elle a le même regard que Jack.

**Sue** : C'est vrai qu'elle a des yeux magnifiques.

L'attention de Howie se reporta sur le bébé quand Jack le tira par le bras pour le faire répondre aux questions qu'ils avaient à lui poser. Après tout, ils étaient venus pour avoir des informations.

**Jack** : Howie, on voudrait des infos sur un bookmaker.

**Howie** : (regardant Mackenzie) Elle est si petite et elle a des toutes petites mains, c'est trop…

**Jack** : Howie…concentre toi un peu !

**Howie** : (reprenant ses idées) Un bookmaker ?

**Sue** : Jonathan Redans.

**Howie** : C'est un gros poisson.

**Jack** : Comment ça ?

Sue s'approcha des deux hommes pour participer à la conversation. Jack prit alors Mackenzie dans ses bras pour permettre à Sue de suivre la conversation plus tranquillement.

**Howie** : Je sais qu'à New York, Redans s'est fait coffré pour le meurtre d'un mauvais payeur.

**Sue** : Tu sais d'autres choses sur cette affaire ?

**Howie** : D'après l'une de mes sources, Redans serait transféré à Washington D.C. pour être jugé.

**Jack** : Mais…

**Howie** : Redans n'a pas pour habitude de travailler seul.

**Sue** : Redans a un complice ?

**Howie** : Toujours selon ma source, un témoin aurait vu la scène mais en fait, le « témoin » travaillerait pour Redans.

Jack et Sue se fixèrent.

**Howie** : Il serait son comptable.

**FBI, Bureau de Wallace**

Sue et Jack étaient venus prévenir Wallace de la réelle nature du témoin. Wallace n'était pas du genre à envoyer son équipe dans un traquenard. Elle devait savoir pourquoi on lui avait donner ce dossier.

**Wallace **: C'est un sbire de Redans !

**Sue** : D'après l'informateur de Howie, Anderson, si c'est bien son nom, travaillait pour Redans.

**Jack** : D'après une de mes sources à New York, Anderson aurait réellement vu la scène mais la police aurait effacer son passer de trésorier véreux.

**Wallace** : Ils ne voulaient pas que les jurés ne le sachent.

**Sue** : C'est légal ?

**Jack** : Parfois, pour coincer un gros mafieux, nous sommes obligés de fermer les yeux sur le passé du témoin.

Wallace regarda les 2 agents assis en face d'elle avant de leur faire signe de quitter son bureau. Quand ils furent levés, Wallace lança un petit coup d'œil furtif autour d'elle.

**Jack** : Il y a un problème ?

**Wallace : **Ba vous savez… la petite chose que vous aviez ce matin…Ca porte des couches, boit au biberon et…c'est votre nièce.

**Jack **: Mackenzie est avec Lucy, comme on n'en avait pas pour longtemps…

**Wallace** : Je vois…enfin, continuer vos recherches et prévenez Leland et Manning de votre découverte.

Sue et Jack sortirent du bureau après avoir fait un hochement de tête pour signaler qu'ils avaient comprit.

**Jack** : Au début quand Wallace parlait de couches et de biberons, je croyais qu'elle parlait de Myles !

**Sue** : Tout le monde peut se tromper.

**Bureau FBI**

Lucy cajolait Mackenzie. Cette petite était adorable et souriait à toutes les personnes qui lui montraient un peu d'attention. Lucy avait toute de suite su s'y prendre avec elle.

Demetrius aussi était tombé sous le charme de cette enfant qui lui souriait et riait à toutes ces grimaces. Soudain, Lucy et Tara soupirèrent en observant le bébé dans sa nacelle.

**Demetrius** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Lucy** : (soupirant) Je me dis que le temps passe à une allure fulgurante.

**Tara** : C'est vrai. Il suffit de regarder autour de nous. Lucy est mariée, Sue est avec Jack, dans quelques années c'est Mackenzie qu'on verra aller à l'université…

**Demetrius** : Je suis sûr que vous aurez vous aussi votre famille avec des bambins qui courent partout dans votre jardin.

**Tara** : Pour ça faudrait déjà je trouve un homme, un qui pense à moi et qui m'aime.

**Demetrius :** Et Stanley ?

**Tara :** Et bien…on s'est séparé. Incompatibilité.

Tara envoya un rapide sourire et se pencha vers Mackenzie pour éviter les regards interrogateurs. Un silence plana dans le bureau pendant quelques secondes quand Lucy posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tara.

**Lucy** : Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai déjà fait des miracles.

Lucy arborait un immense sourire. Elle était très fière de son œuvre. Et même si Myles prétendait qu'elle n'y était pour rien, elle était sûre du contraire/ Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal vu la manière dont ses deux là se regardaient… mais cela n'avait pas été de tout repos non plus.

Demetrius sourit à cette remarque quand Sue et Jack entèrent dans le bureau sous le regard du trio.

**Lucy** : Voilà de quoi je suis la plus fière.

**Sue** : (étonnée) De quoi vous parliez ?

**Tara** : Nous étions nostalgique.

Elle avait dit ça en faisant suivre sa phrase d'un long soupir. Jack regarda Dem, s'approcha et prit Mackenzie.

**Jack** : Je ne préfère pas savoir de quoi vous parliez… Et Mackenzie est trop jeune pour ce genre de chose !

Les filles sourirent à la remarque de Jack. Demetrius et Jack préférèrent s'éclipser pour ne pas devoir participer aux complots du duo de marieuse Sue/Lucy.

**Hôtel en dehors de Washington D.C.**

Anderson n'avait pas cessé de parler pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel. Bobby et Myles avaient même songé pendant une minute à l'abandonner sur une petite route pour avoir la paix. Seulement les représailles de Wallace auraient sans doute été pires que d'écouter ce type parler. Bobby, Myles et Anderson venaient de pénétrer dans une chambre d'hôtel plus confortable que celle où le témoin était retenu au préalable.

**Anderson** : Ah ! C'est plus agréable ici ! Je suis enfin dans un endroit qui me reflète, le luxe, la prestance, la classe !

Bobby s'approcha de Myles discrètement.

**Bobby** : Je crois qu'il t'a piqué ta tirade.

Myles lança un regard à Bobby qui voulait tout dire. Il était peut-être pointilleux sur les endroits où ils dormaient mais pas comme ce type qui trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire.

**Myles** : Anderson, vous dormirez ici alors que l'agent Manning et moi dormirons dans les 2 chambres à côtés.

**Anderson** : Très bien !

**Bobby** : Interdiction de passer une commande sans nous prévenir, interdiction de quitter la chambre sans nous prévenir et surtout je ne veux plus vous entendre jusqu'à demain.

Anderson haussa les épaula en signe d'indignation. Cet agent était bien rustre avec lui. Anderson allait pour la énième fois se plaindre quand le téléphone de Myles sonna.

**Myles** : (regardant l'écran) C'est Wallace.

**Bobby** : Elle nous appelle sans doute pour nous dire qu'on va être remplacé.

**Myles** : Leland ?

**Wallace** : (au téléphone) Il y a du changement Leland pour la protection du témoin.

**Myles** : Quel changement ?

**Wallace** : Il semblerait que nous ne connaissions pas toute l'histoire.

**Myles** : Ca change l'objectif de la mission ?

**Wallace** : Pour le moment, non. Mais comme vous allez devoir jouer les chaperons ce week-end resté sur vos gardes.

**Myles** : Très bien.

Myles s'approcha de Bobby et lui fit signe qu'il devait lui parler en privée au sujet de sa conversation téléphonique avec Wallace.

Les 2 agents entrèrent dans la chambre adjacente à celle de Anderson et fermèrent la porte pour ne pas que des oreilles indiscrètes entendent la conversation.

**Bobby** : Y a un problème ?

**Myles** : Wallace vient de me dire que notre témoin ne serait pas si angélique que ce qu'on a bien voulu nous faire croire.

**Bureau du FBI**

Il était déjà très tard. L'équipe avait rangé les dossiers qui traînaient et continuait les recherches sur l'affaire où Anderson servait de témoin. Encore des heures supplémentaires en perspectives.

Tara, Lucy, Sue, Demetrius et Jack n'avaient pas arrêté de la journée la chasse à l'info avec très peu de réussite. L'enquête était entre les mains du procureur qui ne voulait pas qu'on soulève trop de question autour du passé de Anderson.

Wallace entra alors dans le bureau.

**Wallace** : Alors ? Du nouveau ?

L'équipe se regroupa au centre de la pièce pour faire part de leur découverte.

**Sue** : J'ai re-contacté Howie qui m'a donné plus d'information. D'après lui, le procureur aurait fait un marché avec Anderson pour avoir ses aveux.

**Jack** : Anderson aurait accepté sans aucune hésitation.

**Wallace** : Etrange. Quel genre d'arrangement ont-ils passés ?

**Sue** : Pour le moment nous n'en savons pas grand-chose. Tous les dossiers sont bloqués puisque l'affaire est en cours d'instruction.

**Wallace** : On doit en savoir plus. Cette affaire ne m'inspire vraiment pas confiance.

Ce sentiment était partagé par les membres de l'équipe. Cette mission semblait trop facile et empreinte d'un mystère. Un homme arriva dans le bureau et tendit un papier à Tara qui le parcourut rapidement.

**Tara **: Je viens d'avoir une réponse d'une amie qui travaillait sur le suivi de cette affaire.

**Demetrius** : Et qu'est-ce qu'elle peut nous dire ?

**Tara** : Aucun Anderson n'est témoin dans cette affaire.

Tous regardèrent Tara avec étonnement.

**Demetrius** : Et qui est-il alors ?

**Tara** : Son véritablement nom est James Laverty.

**Jack** : Le comptable de Tom Caine !

**Tara** : En personne !

Sue lança un regard interrogatif aux agents présents autour d'elle.

**Jack** : (signant) T-O-M C-A-I-N-E, l'un des plus gros mafieux de la côte est.

**Demetrius** : Avant que tu n'arrives ici, plusieurs équipes du FBI travaillaient déjà à son arrestation. Malheureusement sans succès.

**Tara** : Jusqu'au jour où, une équipe de surveillance à reçu un appel donnant des preuves d'un blanchissement d'argent.

**Wallace** : Je vais me renseigner de mon côté ! Essayez d'en apprendre plus ! Mais faites attention…. Ce genre d'affaire ne me plait pas.

**Hôtel**

Bobby, Myles et Anderson s'étaient regroupés dans la chambre de Anderson pour manger le repas du midi. Anderson avait été plutôt vague sur les raisons de sa mise en protection rapprochée, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire aux 2 agents.

Wallace les avait prévenu. Anderson n'était peut-être pas si honnête qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Néanmoins, ils devaient le protéger jusqu'à ordre contraire de Wallace.

**Myles **: (à Bobby) Passe moi une canette, s'il te plait.

**Anderson **: Vous n'allez pas boire de la bière en service ? Je vais prévenir votre supérieur.

Bobby et Myles se fixèrent. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'écoutaient plus les propos de Anderson.

Bobby tendit une canette de coca à Myles qui but une gorgée. Tout avait l'air tranquille, peut-être même trop tranquille. Ce qui n'était pas du goût de Myles et Bobby.

**Myles** : Au faites…tu as ton cadeau de Lucy ?

**Bobby** : Oui, une super planche de surf. Quand je partirais en Australie pour les congés j'aurais une super planche. Pourquoi ?

**Myles** : Lucy n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'elle m'avait rapporté…

**Bobby** : Je sais ce qu'elle t'a ramené !

Myles fixa Bobby avec des yeux ronds.

**Myles** : Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que s'est ?

**Bobby** : Si je te le dis ça ne sera pas drôle.

**Anderson** : C'est vrai ! Vous perdriez l'effet de surprise.

**Myles** : Donne moi au moins un indice !

**Bobby** : D'accord.

Myles était suspendu aux lèvres de Bobby qui jubilait intérieurement de torturer ainsi son collègue et ami.

**Bobby** : C'est jaune !

**Myles** : C'est tout ?

**Bobby** : C'est tout.

**Bureau du FBI**

Il était déjà tard. Mackenzie s'était endormie dans son couffin sous le regard ébloui de Jack. Elle était si paisible. Elle avait été adorable. Il ne l'avait presque pas entendu aujourd'hui. Un vrai petit ange. Il remit doucement la couverture sur l'enfant pour pas qu'elle est froid.

Sue observait la scène. Jack avait passé la journée à cajoler et protéger ce bébé. Et elle devait avouer qu'il était plutôt doué. Sa nièce avait l'air de l'adorer. Il avait l'air très proche de sa sœur aussi. Il lui avait parlé quelques fois d'elle mais elle ne s'était rencontrée que pour la première fois, ce matin.

Elle avait la sensation de se rapprocher de plus en plus de Jack, d'entrer encore un peu plus dans vie. Elle en était heureuse. En observant Jack et Mackenzie durant la journée, elle s'était surprise à imaginer ce que pourrait être sa vie avec Jack si cela devenait plus « officiel ».

Elle vit Jack jeté de temps en temps un œil sur Mac et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ferait un très bon père…et un très bon mari. Elle n'avait aucun doute la dessus. Ce dont elle avait peur, c'est de savoir si elle, ferait une bonne mère. Cela devait être une réaction normale. Toutes les femmes devaient se poser cette question avant de fonder leur famille.

Une famille. Elle se l'imaginait parfaitement bien. Une maison, un jardin et deux enfants courant après leur chien. Elle les regarderait blotti dans les bras de l'homme qui lui avait construit ce bonheur, Jack. Elle soupira en observant Jack ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Lucy.

Elle porta son attention à son tour sur Jack et ce qu'elle vit la toucha. La paternité lui allait très bien. Elle imaginait très bien ce que pouvait ressentir Sue à cet instant. Elle vivait aussi une aventure formidable avec Dylan et maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés, ils envisageaient de nombreux projets. Cela allait très vite mais elle était heureuse. Elle avait trouvé l'homme avec qui elle allait passer le reste de sa vie et fonder sa famille. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse.

Elle s'approcha de son amie. Elle était aussi heureuse pour Sue parce qu'elle vivait la même aventure qu'elle. Dès la première fois où elle les avait vu ensemble, elle avait su qu'ils finiraient leur chemin ensemble. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Et le regard que Sue portait sur Jack en ce moment, ne fit que confirmer les dires de Lucy. Ils avaient déjà fait le premier pas dans la bonne direction et ils n'allaient pas tarder à faire le reste, elle en était certaine. Elle sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sue pour lui signaler sa présence. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers son amie.

**Lucy : **C'est rare !

Sue l'interrogea du regard. Lucy regarda rapidement Jack puis sourit à Sue.

**Lucy : **Les hommes doués avec les enfants !

Sue ne put s'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois Jack avant de baisser les yeux puis regarda son amie.

**Lucy : **On a beaucoup de chance !

Sue lui sourit.

**Lucy : **Je devrais peut-être vous inviter à dîner Jack, Mac et toi comme ça cela pourrait donner des idées à Dylan.

Sue la regarda étonné.

**Sue : **Vous venez tout juste de vous marier …. ?

Lucy sourit de plus belle. Il est vrai que pour les personnes extérieures à leur relation cela pouvait sembler bizarre mais elle était sûre que Sue pouvait la comprendre.

**Lucy : **Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé en voyant Jack et Mackenzie ?

Sue baissa les yeux. Elle avait vu juste.

**Lucy : **On n'y pense toute quand on a trouvé l'homme idéal ! Il n'y aucun mal à ça !

**Sue : **Pour Dylan et toi, oui… mais Jack et moi, cela ne fait que quelques mois que nous nous fréquentons et…

**Lucy : **5 mois, 2 semaines et 3 jours.

Sue s'arrêta et fixa son amie. Elle tenait les comptes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de plus belle. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'elle allait un peu trop vite en pensant fonder une famille avec Jack.

Wallace passait devant le bureau de l'équipe. Elle semblait elle aussi fatiguée par les recherches qu'elle avait faite. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau regardant l'équipe fournir un ultime effort aux recherches. Elle vit Lucy discutant avec Sue. Ce n'était pas dans son style d'écouter els conversation des autres mais elle ne voulait pas les interrompre. Elle resta un peu en retrait en observant les deux jeunes femmes.

Lucy rayonnait depuis qu'elle était revenue de sa lune de miel. Le mariage lui réussissait et Sue avait toujours cette joie et cette douceur qui se dégageait d'elle. Sa relation avec l'agent Hudson avait l'air de l'épanouir et se bien se passer. Elle était heureuse pour elles. Elles réussissaient où elle avait échoué.

Elles savaient gérer leur vie personnelle et leur vie professionnelle. Elle regarda rapidement le reste de l'équipe. Ils étaient tous à pied d'œuvre.

Cette équipe était vraiment spéciale. Quand il avait une affaire, il l'a faisait jusqu'au bout sans se soucier du dire des autres services qui ne s'occupaient que des affaires médiatisées. Eux, cherchaient pas la gloire ou les feux des projeteurs mais seulement à faire leur travail.

Mais ils ne devaient pas oublier qu'ils avaient une vie et pour certains une famille. Wallace entra dans le bureau et s'avança près des agents.

**Wallace **: Il se fait tard. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

**Tara **: Nos recherches piétinent… Les dossiers en suspens sont terminés….

**Wallace **: Vous pouvez y aller. Je vous tiens au courant si j'ai la moindre nouvelle ! Bonne soirée.

Wallace regarda une dernière fois ses agents avant de quitter la pièce. Elle savait qu'ils n'auraient pas l'esprit tranquille en sachant leurs amis et collègues en mission. Mais au moins, ils seraient chez eux.

C'était la meilleure nouvelle de la journée. Ils étaient enfin en week-end. Mais ils eurent tous une pensée pour Myles et Bobby. Ils ne savaient pas dans quoi ils s'étaient embarqués et cela, ils n'aimaient pas cela.

Tous commencèrent à ranger leur affaire pour quitter le bureau. D'habitude, l'ambiance était plus joviale… mais il faut dire que Myles y était pour beaucoup. Et puis Bobby adorait le taquiner.

Avant de partir, chacun fit un petit au revoir à Mackenzie, l'agent du FBI d'un jour.

**Lucy** : (à Jack) Tu vas pouvoir t'occupé tranquillement de ta nièce ce week-end.

**Jack** : Oui, si elle ne me fait pas tourner en bourrique, la petite coquine.

**Tara** : Parce que tu te laisses faire par les femmes Jack. Wallace t'as prévenu.

Jack esquissa un léger sourire en regardant Sue. C'est vrai qu'il avait du mal à résister à une jolie femme en particulier.

Tara s'approcha de Sue en lançant un petit regard en direction de Lucy.

**Tara **: Comme ça vous aurez de l'entraînement pour les vôtres.

Sue et Jack se fixèrent. Il fallait qu'ils remettent ça.

Jack prit la nacelle de Mackenzie délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle dormait profondément. Jack la contemplait, endormie et si paisible. Jack releva la tête.

**Jack **: Je voulais faire des courses mais avec Mackenzie…

**Sue **: Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux ?

**Jack **: Ca serait gentil !

Lucy et Tara se lancèrent un regard entendu. Ils essayaient encore de ne pas trop montrer leur relation au bureau seulement depuis qu'ils avaient avoué qu'ils étaient ensemble, chaque mot, chaque geste était étudié à la loupe par l'équipe.

Sue accompagna Jack et Mackenzie vers la sortie du bureau sous les yeux amusés des deux jeunes femmes.

Tara rangeait les derniers dossiers quand Lucy, qui s'apprêtait à partir s'approcha d'elle.

**Lucy** : Je me disais que ce week-end ont aurait pu se faire une sortie.

**Tara** : Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée.

**Lucy** : Mais tu vas passer un week-end triste et mon sens aiguë de shippeuse est continuellement en alerte. Alors je te dis que d'ici lundi tu auras quelqu'un dans ta vie !

Tara esquissa un léger sourire. Elle ne voulait pas faire de peine à Lucy mais la séparation avec Stanley était encore récente et elle ne voulait pas brusquer les choses.

**Tara** : Tu sais Lucy, c'est gentil mais je ne suis pas encore prête à sortir.

**Lucy** : Je comprends…mais ne perds pas espoir ! Il y a un home qui t'attend quelque part.

**Tara** : Faut encore le trouver !

**Lucy** : Il est parfois plus proche qu'on ne le pense.

Les derniers mots de Lucy résonnèrent dans la tête de Tara. Et si elle l'avait déjà rencontré sans le savoir ? Non, elle ne sortait que rarement de son bureau. Mais peut-être que Lucy avait raison. Elle ne devait pas désespérée.

**Tara** : J'y penserai.

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le bureau.

**Parking du FBI**

Jack attacha la dernière sécurité à la nacelle de Mac. Celle ne s'était aps réveillé et dormait profondément. Il y en a qui avait de la chance. Il sortit de la voiture et se tourne vers Sue. Elle avait déposé le sac dans le coffre et s'était approché pour pouvoir aider Jack au besoin.

Jack s'approcha de Sue et lui prit la main. Elle lui avait manqué pendant cette longue journée. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent semblait évident sur ce point. Il baissa un instant les yeux sur leurs mains jointes puis les leva de nouveau sur elle.

**Jack **: Tu voudrais m'aidez avec Mac ?

Sue esquissa un sourire.

**Jack : ** Enfin je veux dire… Plus que pour les courses ?

Est-ce qu'il lui demandait ça pour cette raison là ou avait-il autre chose en tête ? Elle lui sourit. Il était tellement mignon en lui demandant cela. Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser. Et elle appréciait énormément de s'occuper de Mac.

**Sue **: C'est d'accord. Mais je tiens à préciser une chose.

**Jack **: (étonné) Laquelle ?

**Sue **: C'est toi qui la changeras !

Sue disparu derrière la voiture pour que Levy puisse monter laissant Jack avec un grand sourire amusé.

**Hôtel**

Cela faisait vingt minutes que Anderson parlait. Il ne s'était pas arrêté une minute. Il débattait sur les commandes qu'avaient passés les 2 agents.

**Anderson **: Vous commandez de la nourriture grasse qui va boucher vos artères. Vous ne prenez pas soin de votre organisme. Je le plaints.

Bobby et Myles se fixèrent. Peut-être devraient-ils eux aussi le bâillonner pour avoir un peu de tranquillité.

**Bobby **: Si mon estomac ou mon foie veut porter plainte je vous préviendrais !

Alors que Anderson allait encore trouver une réplique pour faire changer d'avis les 2 agents sur leurs commandes, on frappa à la porte.

**Voix **: C'est la commande pour la chambre 304.

Myles se leva pour aller prendre la commande. Il s'approcha de la porte et regarda dans le judas. Il fit signe à Bobby que c'était un homme avec leur plateau repas. Myles entrouvrit quand un coup de feu à travers la porte toucha Myles de plein fouet.

Bobby était sous le choc. Myles gisait sur le sol entouré par du sang qui se répandait sur tapis de la chambre. C'était visiblement une embuscade et ils risquaient tous d'y passer si Bobby ne faisait pas quelque chose.

Bobby tira Anderson par le bras pour qu'il se cache dans un des placards de la chambre avant de récupérer son arme pour venger son ami. Bobby s'approcha de la porte où un trou béant fait par l'impact de la balle était visible.

Myles était allongé sur le sol, inconscient. Il perdait du sang sur le côté droit de son épaule alors que Bobby le fixait, comme en état de choc. Myles…c'était son ami depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Le voir ainsi était insupportable pour lui. Ils avaient des différents mais c'était son ami. Pour ne pas perdre sa concentration et se dire que tout ceci n'était pas un mauvais rêve, Bobby resserra l'étreinte qu'il portait à la crosse de son arme.

Soudain, Myles poussa un léger gémissement. Il tourna la tête et vit Bobby accroupi non loin de lui avec une arme à la main. Il comprit que quelque chose s'était passée quand la douleur rattrapa ses pensées. Il ne put que poser sa main sur son épaule pour essayer d'étouffer la douleur.

Bobby fit un léger signe à Myles qui lui lança un regard. Il allait le tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Bobby s'élança en direction de Myles, le prit par l'avant bras et le traîna jusqu'à un endroit moins exposé. Bobby fit un léger sourire à son ami, soulagé du faite qu'il soit toujours en vie mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Soudain, une bombe lacrymogène arriva par le trou dans la porte de la chambre et atterri au milieu de la pièce.

**Appartement de Jack**

Mackenzie venait de se rendormir après que Jack lui ai donné son biberon du soir. Sue n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde à ce moment là. Cette scène avait été magnifique. Voir Jack, Mackenzie dans les bras, entrain de lui donner le biberon et l'enfant les yeux grand ouvert le regardant. Sue aurait passé des heures à les regarder.

Jack lui avait donné la relève pour faire faire le rot à Mackenzie. Et lui aussi n'avait pas pu détacher ses yeux d'elle tandis qu'elle berçait le bébé tout contre elle et jusqu'au moment où elle la déposa dans sa nacelle.

**Sue **: (à Jack) Mac s'est endormie toute de suite dès que je l'ai couché.

**Jack **: Elle a passé une journée pleine de rebondissement.

**Sue **: C'est vrai…

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard complice avant de s'installer sur le canapé. La journée avait été riche en émotion pour eux aussi. La visite de Kate y avait été pour quelque chose. Jack passa son bras autour de Sue. La jeune femme posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle repensa à ce matin, lorsqu'elle avait vu Kate dans le salon de Jack avait un bébé dans les bras. Elle avait sentit comme une pointe de jalousie naître et elle n'avait rien pu empêcher. Mais cela s'était vite dissipé une fois le mal entendu passer.

**Sue : **Je crois que ce n'a pas été une dure journée que pour Mackenzie !

**Jack : **Oui, en effet ! Je dois dire que s'occuper d'un bébé n'est pas de tout repos même si Mackenzie est adorable.

**Sue : **Alors tu comprends pourquoi ta sœur a eu besoin de quelques jours de repos.

**Jack : **Je comprends tout à fait…. C'est juste que j'aurais aimé qu'elle me prévienne avant de débarquer chez moi.

**Sue : **Tu n'as pas été le seul surpris.

Jack se tourna vers elle.

**Jack : **Ne me dis pas que tu as cru que…

Sue baissa un instant les yeux puis le regarde de nouveau. Elle se sentait un peu ridicule d'avoir pu envisager cela. Elle osa à peine le regarder.

**Jack : **Tu as cru que Kate était une de mes anciennes conquêtes et que Mac était…

**Sue : **Disons que la situation prêtait légèrement à confusion.

Il sourit.

**Jack : **Tu étais jalouse ?

**Sue : **Ba j'aurais du réagir comment selon toi en apprenant que mon petit ami avait peut-être un enfant avec une autre ?!

Le sourire sur le visage de Jack s'agrandit. Cela le touchait que Sue ait été jalouse et puis elle était tellement touchante lorsqu'elle avait ce petit air. Il planta son regard dans celui de Sue.

**Jack : **Je n'avais jamais envisagé cette possibilité jusqu'à présent !

Sue le regarda. Avait-elle bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire ? Jusqu'à présent ?

Ils se fixèrent un long moment alors que les mots devenaient superflus. Ils échangèrent un long baiser avant de rester front contre front, un sourire aux bords des lèvres.

**Jack **: Ca m'a énormément manqué aujourd'hui !

**Sue **: J'en étais sûre.

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant de continuer à s'embrasser tendrement. Ils se serraient de plus en plus l'un contre l'autre pour échanger la passion qui les animait.

Alors que les baisers échangés se faisaient de plus en plus intense, Jack se détacha de Sue qui lui lança un regard interrogatif.

**Jack **: Mac vient de se réveiller.

**Sue **: Laisse, je vais y aller. Pendant ce temps tu devrais mettre le repas dans le four.

Jack s'exécuta. Il alla dans la cuisine voyant Sue se diriger vers la chambre où se trouvait Mackenzie. Levy se trouvait juste derrière lui sa gamelle dans la gueule.

**Jack** : (à Levy) Toi aussi tu as un petit creux.

Levy déposa sa gamelle sur le sol et fit un air de chien battu.

**Jack** : J'ai compris. Des croquettes pour monsieur.

Levy remua la queue pour montrer qu'il était content.

**Hôtel**

La bombe lacrymogène commençait à se répandre dans la chambre, intoxicant les 3 hommes.

Bobby fit un geste à Myles qui comprit qu'il devait faire vite. Myles se redressa, s'appuyant contre un mur, et prit Anderson par le bras.

**Myles **: Si vous voulez rester en vie, vous allez devoir faire tous ce qu'on vous dit sans poser de question.

Anderson hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

Bobby prit son élan et tira à travers la porte de la chambre. Pendant que Bobby faisait diversion, Myles entraîna Anderson dans la chambre voisine. Myles ouvrit un tiroir et y sortit des chargeurs de pistolet. Anderson se blotti dans un coin de la chambre en attendant la suite des événements.

Bobby entra à son tour dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte qui communiquait entre les 2 chambres.

**Bobby **: Il y a une échelle de secours.

**Myles **: (à Anderson) Ouvrez la fenêtre et descendez.

**Anderson **: J'ai le vertige, je ne vais pas pourvoir le faire...

**Bobby **: Si vous voulez mourir là ça vous regarde mais je vous signale qu'ils ont déjà tiré sur un agent du FBI et que je ne crois pas qu'ils ont envie de discuter.

Anderson avala sa salive et ouvrit la fenêtre avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture. Myles passa à son tour quand un coup de feu fit exploser la porte de la chambre. Un homme cagoulé se présenta devant la porte, une arme à la main. Il se présenta devant les 2 agents près de la fenêtre.

Bobby et Myles se regardèrent quelques instants pensant que l'attaque était enfin terminée quand ils remarquèrent que l'homme cagoulé allait braquer son arme dans leur direction.

Bobby redressa le canon de son revolver avant de tirer sur l'homme qui s'écroula sur le sol. Deux complices qui virent la scène préférèrent se mettre à couvert permettant à Bobby, Myles et Anderson de filer par l'escalier.

**Appartement de Jack**

Mackenzie s'était enfin rendormie. Sue la contemplait. Un petit être si fragile qui lui faisait vivre une si grande émotion. Jack se tenait près de la porte quand Sue sentit sa présence. Elle regarda puis reporta son attention sur le bébé.

**Sue **: Elle est adorable.

Jack s'approcha de Sue et la serra dans ses bras. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule de Sue et admira aussi sa nièce.

**Jack **: Aussi belle que sa « futur » tante préférée !

Sue rougit aux mots prononcés par Jack. Il est vrai que plus leur relation devenait sérieuse et plus Sue allait faire partie de la vie de Jack. Et il allait forcément qu'elle rencontre sa famille. Mais de la façon dont il avait dit cela, elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait plus. Mais elle ne voulait rien brusquer. Elle savait que la discussion viendrait un jour ou l'autre.

Elle se sentait enfin bien et apaisée dans les bras de Jack. Elle avait du faire des choix mais maintenant, elle ne regrettait rien. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle avait réfléchi longtemps avant de se lancer dans cette aventure, qui, il y a quelques années lui aurait parut invraisemblable. Mais avouer ses sentiments à Jack avait été une bénédiction.

Maintenant, quand elle le regardait sourire, parler, rire ou tout simplement être à ses côtés…elle savait. Elle savait que Jack était l'homme qui lui apporterait les plus beaux moments de sa vie, les plus forts.

Alors que les 2 amants partageaient un moment romantique, Levy posa sa patte sur la jambe de sa maîtresse.

**Sue **: Le repas doit être prêt.

Sue et Jack se détachèrent mais avancèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la cuisine pour aller dîner.

Une fois dans la cuisine, ils se firent un plateau télé pour avoir du temps à se consacrer l'un à l'autre. Une fois le repas finis, ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre en regardant un vieux film en noir et blanc. Au bout de quelques minutes Jack prit la télécommande et changea sur la chaîne des sports.

**Sue** : Mais ?

Elle fixa Jack qui fixait le plafond d'un air innocent avant de la regarder dans les yeux et de lui sourire.

**Sue** : Tu vas le regretter !

Jack cacha la télécommande sous son pull. Sue fit une petite moue avant de se jeter sur lui.

**Sue** : Donnez-moi cette télécommande Jack Hudson ou vous le regretterez !

**Jack** : Des promesses, des promesses.

Sue passa sa main sous le pull de Jack alors qu'il se débattait d'une main pour ne pas qu'elle trouve ce qu'il cachait. Au bout de quelques secondes de chamailleries, leurs visages se rapprochaient jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres, l'un de l'autre.

Ils se fixèrent un moment qui se termina par un baiser. Ils l'échangèrent avec plaisir. La journée avait été très longue et les moments où ils avaient pu se trouver un peu seul c'étaient faits rare.

Jack passa sa main sur la joue de Sue pendant qu'elle laissait ses mains parcourir le corps de Jack. Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus intense. Jack posa sa main sur la hanche de Sue qui passait sa main dans les cheveux de son amant. Après quelques secondes, Sue se détacha de Jack avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**Sue** : J'avais prévenu. Ma vengeance sera terrible.

Elle tenait la télécommande dans la main. Jack sourit à la situation. Elle lui avait prise pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il avait eu l'esprit ailleurs. Sue se tourna vers la télévision et l'éteignit avec la télécommande. Elle se tourna vers Jack qui lui prit la main pour l'attirer vers lui. Ils restèrent à se regarder encore un moment et continuèrent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

**SAMEDI**

**Rue de Washington D.C.**

Les 3 hommes s'étaient réfugiés dans un vieil entrepôt désaffecté en attendant que les choses se tassent. Ils étaient à bout de souffle. Cela faisait déjà un deux heures qu'ils étaient en cavale, la peur au ventre. Myles avait été touché par une balle lors de leur fuite. Bobby s'approcha de Myles pour voir la blessure d'un peu plus près.

**Myles **: J'ai reçu la balle dans le bras.

**Bobby **: (à Myles) Enlèves ta veste.

Myles s'exécuta avec quelques grimaces aux passages dues à la douleur. Bobby examina la blessure de son ami. La balle était ressortie, il ne risquait pas d'avoir une infection mais la blessure devait être soigné avant que Myles ne perde tout son sang. Bobby prit son écharpe qu'il avait ramassé avant de s'enfuir et la serra autour du bras de Myles pour faire diminuer l'hémorragie.

**Bobby **: On doit trouver une planque plus sûre.

**Anderson **: Je confirme. S'ils me retrouvent je suis un homme mort.

**Myles **: En attendant, c'est sur moi qu'ils ont tiré.

Myles avait raison. Ils voulaient peut-être éliminer Anderson, c'est Myles qu'ils avaient touché et ils devaient savoir pourquoi.

Bobby laissa Myles récupéré un peu avant de trouver un endroit plus approprié. Bobby s'approcha de Anderson et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise le plaquant violement contre le mur.

**Bobby **: Vous allez nous dire exactement qui vous êtes !

**Appartement de Jack**

La nuit avait été quelque peu agitée car Mackenzie s'était réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Jack et Sue s'étaient relayés pour la bercer et la rendormir. Mais il devait avouer qu'elle les avait laissé dormir un peu plus ce matin.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés, ils n'avaient pas entendu de bruit et avaient été voir dans la chambre d'amis. Levy était couché au pied de la nacelle et avait levé la tête en les voyant entrer. Mackenzie était bien réveillé et jouait avec ses pieds et cela avait l'air de drôlement l'intéressé.

Jack avait préparé le biberon du matin comme expliquer sur la petite lettre laissé par Kate dans le sac de Mackenzie. Tandis que Sue changeait la petite. Il avait réussit à négocier la chose avec Sue en utilisant son arme secret. Son regard de chien battu auquel, elle ne pouvait pas résister. Mais il savait qu'elle lui ferait payer à un moment ou un autre.

Après avoir donné son biberon à Mac, Jack voulu aller lui donner son bain mais Sue lui dit qu'elle s'en occupait et qu'il n'avait qu'à aller faire son jogging comme à son habitude. Jack avait hésité mais elle avait insisté. Et puis si il se passait quoi que ce soir, Levy était là.

Jack avait donc laissé Sue et Mackenzie entre filles. Sue avait déshabillé la petite et faisait couler l'eau en serrant fort lé bébé contre elle. Elle fit attention à ce que l'eau ne soit ni trop chaud ni trop froide. Un fois la baignoire remplie, elle se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir poser Mac sans risque. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait le matériel approprié.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Un bain ne lui ferait pas de mal à elle aussi. Elle regarda l'enfant qui leva ses grands yeux marron vers elle.

**Sue : **Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Mackenzie ? Tu accepte de partager ton bain avec moi !

Le bébé se contenta de lui faire un énorme sourire.

Sue prit une serviette et emmitoufla Mac dedans. Elle en prit une seconde et alla dans la chambre pour se déshabiller. Elle posa l'enfant, bien calée, sur le lit et se déshabilla, puis elle s'enroula à son tour dans la serviette avant de reprendre Mackenzie dans ses bras. Elles retournèrent toutes les deux dans la salle de bain. Levy les suivit mais au moment de rentrer, à son tour dans la pièce, sue le stoppa.

**Sue : **Non Levy ! Pas toi !

Et elle entrebâilla la porte.

**½ heure plus tard**

Jack rentra plus tôt que prévu. Il n'avait pas trop la tête à ça aujourd'hui. Il n'avait eu qu'une envie depuis son départ. Rentrer et retrouver Sue et Mackenzie. Lorsqu'il entra dan son appartement, il ne vit personne dans le salon. Il se dirigea vers la chambre. Levy se redressa en entendant arriver Jack.

Jack ne vit personne non plus dans la chambre. Mais il entendit des éclats de rire provenant de la salle de bain et des bruits d'eau, comme si une bataille faisait rage à côté. Il regarda Levy.

**Jack : **On ne t'a pas invité aux festivités mon vieux ?!

Levy le regarda avec un air attentif. Jack poussa légèrement la porte et entra. Sue n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir, il était déjà entré. Il vit Sue dans le bain portant Mac sous les aisselles et la trempant de temps en temps dans l'eau. Ce qui avait pour fait de faire éclater de rire le bébé.

Il resta un moment sans bouger, sous le choc, puis il détourna la tête. Sue prit correctement Mackenzie dans ses bras et sourit. La réaction de Jack l'étonnait.

**Jack : **Désolé, je ne savais que…. Tu…

Sue sourit de plus belle. Il était gêné.

**Sue : **Jack… je te rappelle que je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu dis si tu ne me regarde pas !

Jack ferma un instant les yeux. Quel imbécile ! Il se tourna vers elle, mais osa à peine la regarder.

**Jack : **Je suis désolé…. Je… je vais vous laisser !

Il accompagna ses paroles par le geste en montrant la sortie. Il regarda une dernière fois, très rapidement Sue puis sortit encore plus rapidement. Sue sourit puis regarda Mackenzie qui était entrain de jouer avec les cheveux mouillés de la jeune femme.

**Sue : **Je crois que ton oncle Jack a été gêné !

**Bureau de Wallace**

Il faisait déjà jour. Wallace devait seulement signer quelques papiers et voilà qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Elle avait encore passé la nuit au bureau. Après un ultime soupire, elle se décida enfin à se lever de sa chaise pour mettre son manteau et rentrer chez elle. Elle arriva jusqu'à la porte et la referma derrière elle.

Encore une longue journée qui venait de s'écouler. Elle aurait le temps de se reposer un peu avant de revenir plus tard pour finir la paperasserie. A peine avait-elle mis la clé dans la serrure de son bureau pour le fermer à double tour que le téléphone dans son bureau retentit.

Encore une fois, elle aurait du suivre les conseils qu'elle avait donné à son équipe un peu plus tôt. Rentrez chez elle au lieu de s'éterniser au bureau. Mais voilà, elle était encore là. Elle ralluma la lumière du bureau et décrocha le téléphone.

**Wallace **: (au téléphone) Wallace ?

**Voix **: (au téléphone) Bonjour, désolé de vous déranger.

**Wallace **: (au téléphone) Oui ?

**Voix **: (au téléphone) Je suis l'inspecteur Evans de la police de Washington.

**Wallace **: (au téléphone) C'est à quel sujet inspecteur ?

**Evans **: (au téléphone) J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

A ces mots, les battements du cœur de Wallace s'accélérèrent. Qu'allait-il lui annoncer ? Est-ce Abbygail qui avait eu un accident ? Elles venaient seulement de se retrouver, d'essayer de retisser ce lien mère, fille qui s'était brisé depuis des années. Elle afficha un visage angoissé dans ce bureau déserté par les autres agents. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise de peur de s'écrouler en entendant la nouvelle.

**Evans **: (au téléphone) Madame ? Madame ?

**Wallace **: au téléphone) Je suis là. Que se passe-t-il ?

**Evans **: (au téléphone Une fusillade dans un hôtel. On a retrouvé sur place des plaques d'agents fédéraux appartenant à votre service. Agents Myles Leland et Bobby Manning.

**Wallace **: (au téléphone) Se sont mes agents.

**Evans **: (au téléphone) Et bien nous avons retrouvés une arme ainsi que 2 gilets par balle dans la chambre de l'hôtel.

**Wallace **: (au téléphone) Et les agents ?

**Evans **: (au téléphone) Comme évaporé. On n'a seulement retrouvé des traces de sang dans la chambre et s'arrêtant dans la rue et le corps d'un homme.

Wallace se sentit assommé par les mots prononcés par l'inspecteur de police. Elle pensa au pire avant de reprendre de la contenance.

**Wallace **: (au téléphone) Un homme ?

**Evans **: (au téléphone) Touché en pleine poitrine. Il portait une cagoule. Nous sommes en train de faire son identification mais ce n'est pas un de vos agents.

**Wallace **: (au téléphone) Tenez-moi informé de l'évolution de l'affaire jusqu'à ce que mes agents arrivent sur place.

Wallace raccrocha le téléphone.

**Appartement de Jack **

Jack était sortit très rapidement de la salle de bain. Il s'était sentit mal à l'aise lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à Sue. Il avait eu l'impression de violer son intimité et cela le gênait terriblement. Pourtant, Sue et lui étaient très proches… mais c'était différent.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Sue sortant de la salle de bain, en peignoir et tenant Mackenzie emmitouflé dans les bras. Elle arriva en lui souriant alors que lui évitait toujours de croiser son regard. Elle s'approcha.

**Sue : **Jack…

**Jack : **Je suis désolé… je n'aurais pas du…

Sue souriait. Elle le trouvait si mignon à cet instant. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, posa une des ses mains sur sa joue et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, leurs regards se fixèrent.

**Sue : **Je suis autant fautive que toi…. Il était juste question de faire prendre son bain à Mac… mais je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas en profiter.

Jack baissa un instant les yeux. Sue prit sa main dans la sienne ce qui fit qu'il leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle.

**Sue : **Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es autant gêné.

Jack parut surpris par les propos de Sue.

**Jack : **Je suis… enfin je veux dire que… j'ai l'impression d'avoir violé ton intimité.

Elle le regarda un moment. Il attendait une réaction de sa part mais elle se contenta de le regarder. Elle pensait qu'elle était la plus coincé dans leur relation mais elle devait avouer que Jack la surprenait.

Il lui avait fait découvrir une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils avaient partagé bien plus qu'une simple intimité. Ils s'étaient aimé corps et âmes. Elle s'était dévoilée à lui. Il était celui qui la connaissait le mieux aujourd'hui. Il connaissait la femme qu'elle était. Etre surprise par Jack ne la gênait pas.

Elle lui sourit et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais elle pouvait comprendre la réaction de Jack.

**Sue : **Promis, la prochaine fois, je fermerais la porte !

Il lui sourit lorsque Mac se fit remarquer en gazouillant. Jack regarda sa nièce et lui caressa la joue de sa main. Sue baissa les yeux vers l'enfant pour voir ce qu'il se passait puis elle regarda de nouveau Jack.

**Jack : **Je crois que Mac essai de nous faire comprendre qu'elle est là, elle aussi !

**Sue : **Oui… et je pense aussi qu'elle commence à avoir légèrement froid…

Elle toucha la petite main du bébé.

**Sue : **Je vais aller l'habiller. Et je vais en profiter moi aussi.

**Jack : **Et que penserais c'est deux jeunes dames si je leur proposais une balade au par cet un déjeuner en ville come programme pour la journée ?!

Sue sourit et regarda Mackenzie comme pour se concerter. La petite était plus occupée à jouer avec les cheveux de Sue qu'à écouter ces discussions de grandes personnes.

**Sue : **Je dirais que c'est un programme intéressant… si tu nous invite bien sûr !

Sue et Jack se sourirent comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

**Jack : **Je ne l'imaginais pas autrement !

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant puis Sue se dirigea vers la chambre pour habiller Mackenzie et s'habiller par la même occasion.

**Bureau de Wallace**

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela se passe aujourd'hui. Et surtout avec SON équipe. Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez souffert. Cette blessure qu'elle pensait disparut venait de s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Elle s'assit car ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que cela recommençait. Pourtant elle s'était promis de ne plus s'attacher. Quand elle avait prit la succession de Garrett, ce dernier lui avait bien dit que cette équipe était particulière et qu'elle s'y attacherait.

Elle avait tout fait pour mettre une distance entre elle et eux mais elle n'y était pas arrivée. Non, ils ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps. Tout de suite, ils l'avaient accueillit et pourtant, elle n'avait pas été tendre avec eux. Mais le courant était tout de suite passé avec eux.

Elle avait remarqué qu'ils étaient bien plus qu'une équipe. Ils étaient tous soudés et ils formaient une grande famille. Et après quelques jours, ils l'avaient accueillit à bras ouvert dans cette grande famille. Même en restant à distance, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'attacher à chacun de ses agents. Tous sans exception.

Elle baissa les yeux. De douloureux souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était attachée….

_Flash back 4 ans plus tôt_

_Dans un vieil entrepôt_

_Elle marchait l'arme prête à faire feu sur le criminel qui était entré armé dans le bâtiment. Le prévenu avait tiré sur plusieurs policiers avant de parvenir à s'enfuir. Plusieurs agents avaient été touchés et il était hors de question que ce type s'en sorte._

_Wallace et son co-équipier avaient reçu pour ordre de le retrouver dans un vieil immeuble en démolition. Il y faisait sombre et on ne voyait pas très bien mais les ordres étaient les ordres et la vie du président était en jeu._

_Elle avait tenu à mener cette affaire en personne. Il y avait beaucoup trop en jeu et elle avait un compte à régler avec ce type. Quelques mois auparavant, l'homme s'était vanté publiquement lors de son arrestation qu'il intenterait à la vie du chef de l'état. Il s'était adressé à elle en la défiant. Dès sa fuite, la protection du président avait été accrue par les services de la Maison Blanche, dont Wallace avait la charge._

_Son partenaire, Jason était à ses côtés. Elle n'aurait jamais fait cette mission s'il n'avait pas été près d'elle. Elle avait confiance en lui et savait qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur lui en toutes circonstances._

_Il était jeune et n'avait pas énormément de carrière derrière lu… mais elle avait vu tout de suite, les capacités qu'il avait. Il allait faire un très bon agent. Elle comptait bien le formé et l'aider au maximum. Il le méritait._

_Il lui rappelait beaucoup Gavin. Il ne se ressemblait pas physiquement mais il avait ce même regard. Passionné et déterminé qui leur permettait de toujours faire les choses à fond._

_Ils avaient tout les deux ce don de savoir sentir une personne, la cerner sans avoir à la juger et leur faire donner le meilleur d'eux même. Il avait cette force paisible qui se dégageait d'eux et pourtant ils pouvaient avoir aussi un tempérament de feu. _

_Ils étaient toujours prêts à rendre service ou aider leur prochain… et elle avait toujours été très fier de Gavin… et elle était fière de Jason. Ses parents l'étaient aussi énormément. Elle les avait déjà rencontrés une ou deux fois. C'était des gens formidables._

_A la mort de Gavin, Jason avait été très présent auprès de Wallace même si celle-ci refusait toute aide ou réconfort. Le voir lui rappelait énormément Gavin mais cela l'avait aussi énormément aidé. Il l'avait aidé à ne pas oublier qui elle était et ce qu'on son fils aurait aimé._

_Il avait aussi été là lorsque son couple battait de l'aide. Il avait essayé de les aider de mieux qu'il pouvait mais quelque chose d'autre s'était brisé dans leur couple et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Gavin avait laissé un grand vide._

_Il avait été le tampon longtemps entre Abbygail et elle… jusqu'à que cela devienne invivable et qu'elle parte vivre avec son père._

_Il était comme un confident, un fils…un autre fils. Il n'avait pas pris la place de Gavin… mais il tenait une grande place dans sa vie et dans son cœur._

_C'était aussi son meilleur élève…et un de ses meilleurs hommes. Ils s'entendaient parfaitement bien et sur le terrain, ils avaient à peine besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Et cela avait étonné beaucoup de personne mais leur équipe avait l'habitude._

_Mais ce jour-là, tout se passa si vite…trop vite… qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir …… _

_Fin du Flash back_

Elle se releva brusquement. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça. Pas maintenant, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Elle s'était pourtant juré de protéger les gens qui étaient sous son commandement. Avait-elle encore échoué ? Avait-elle encore trahi la confiance de son équipe et des gens qui comptaient sur elle ?

Elle se stoppa devant un de ses nombreux diplômes ou récompenses. Elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas elle. Pas à cet instant. Elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Elle devrait peut-être tout abandonner. Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir et laisser son équipe dans un moment pareil.

Elle devait espérer, croire qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Elle retourna près de son bureau. Elle ne devait pas abandonner maintenant. Leurs corps n'étaient pas sur place, ils avaient du s'enfuir et se cacher. Ils étaient les meilleurs. Ils avaient du s'en sortir. Elle reprit ses esprits et décrocha son téléphone. Elle devait faire vite si l'un d'eux étaient blessés. Ils n'iraient pas à l'hôpital s'ils étaient pourchassés.

Wallace décrocha son téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de Jack.

**Jack **: (au téléphone) Hudson !

**Wallace **: (au téléphone) Hudson, c'est Wallace.

Jack remarqua que le ton qu'avait prit Wallace ne présageait rien de bon.

**Wallace **: (au téléphone) Nous avons un problème avec la protection du témoin.

**Jack **: (au téléphone) Un problème ?

**Wallace **: (au téléphone Une fusillade a éclaté dans l'hôtel. Manning et Leland ont disparu. Rejoignez-moi au bureau.

**Jack **: (au téléphone) Très bien !

**Wallace **: (au téléphone) Hudson...

**Jack **: (au téléphone) Oui ?

Silence.

Soudain, elle eut envie de lui dire que tout était de sa faute. Qu'elle allait tout abandonner et le laisser gérer cette affaire mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il devait avoir autres choses à faire que de réparer les erreurs qu'elle avait commisse. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire endurer ça.

**Wallace **: (au téléphone) Je vais prévenir les autres.

**Jack** : (au téléphone) Très bien !

**Appartement de Jack**

Jack raccrocha la communication. Il avait l'air pensif quand Sue sortit de la cuisine avec un bol de café.

**Sue** : Il y a un problème ?

**Jack** : C'était Wallace. La mission confiée à Bobby et Myles à mal tourner, ils sont tombés dans une embuscade.

Sue s'approcha de Jack et déposa au passage le bol de café qu'elle tenait. Elle comprit que Jack se sentait mal et lui prit la main. Elle le fixa intensément.

**Sue** : Est-ce que…

**Jack** : D'après le labo quelqu'un serait blessé…et l'un des agresseurs a été retrouvé sans vie dans l'hôtel.

Sue sentit la main de Jack se resserrer dans la sienne. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, il l'a serra contre lui. D'abord troublé, elle savait que Jack avait besoin de sa présence.

Elle le serra contre lui pour le réconforter et se rassurer elle aussi. Bobby et Myles étaient de très bons agents et ne pas avoir retrouvé leurs corps étaient bons signes. Enfin, elle espérait.

Après quelques minutes l'un contre l'autre, Jack se détacha de Sue. Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Sue** : On va les retrouver !

**Jack** : Tu as raison.

**Sue** : Je suis certaine qu'ils vont bientôt faire signe pour qu'on vienne les chercher.

**Jack** : Et puis connaissant Myles, je suis certain qu'ils ont du trouvé un endroit confortable pour se cacher.

Jack se força quelques peu à sourire et Sue le remarqua mais elle aussi était inquiète. Jack s'écarta et alla prendre sa veste.

**Sue : **Je vais préparer Mackenzie !

**Jack : **Sue, je…

**Sue : **Ne me dit pas de rester ici à attendre ! Je ne pourrais pas !

Il al regarda. Elle avait raison. Il ne pourrait pas non plus. Son aide serait peut-être utile. Il acquiesça. Sue partit dans la chambre chercher Mackenzie et ses affaires.

**Rue de Washington D.C.**

Bobby avait fait le tour du pâté de maison avant de faire sortir Myles et Anderson de la cachette de fortune qu'ils avaient trouvé. Myles perdait encore du sang malgré le soin prodigué à la blessure.

Bobby savait que là-bas, ils ne risquaient rien. Au pire, ils passeraient prendre la trousse de premier secours et laisserait un mot expliquant ce qui s'est passé.

Le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever dans quelques heures. Ils devaient se dépêcher. Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Jack. C'était le premier endroit sûr qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

Ils attendirent que Jack et Sue sortent de l'appartement avec Mackenzie, pour ne pas les mettre inutilement en danger. Bobby jeta un coup d'œil vers Myles. Il avait besoin de soin et rapidement

Il regarda de nouveau l'entrée du bâtiment. Normalement, la petite fiesta à l'hôtel avait du se faire remarquer et la police avait du avertir le bureau. Et connaissant Jack, il n'allait pas tarder à filer droit au boulot. Il espérait simplement que Sue n'allait pas rester avec Mac.

Il regarda les fenêtres de l'appartement de son ami. Elles étaient toujours allumées. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir attendre plus longtemps. Il allait peut-être falloir qu'il trouve une autre solution.

A ce moment, les lumières s'éteignirent. Bobby fut soulagé. Il fixa la porte d'entrée, espérant les voir bientôt quitter le bâtiment. Il n'eut pas tord, quelques minutes après, Jack et Sue tenant la nacelle de Mackenzie, et Levy à ses côtés sortirent de l'immeuble.

**Immeuble**

Bobby, Myles et Anderson étaient passés par une porte à l'arrière du bâtiment. En espérant que personne ne les verrait.

**Myles **: Tu es sûr qu'ils ne sont pas là ?

**Bobby **: Je les ai vus quitter l'immeuble ! Ils ont du partir au bureau suite à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.

**Anderson **: Vous êtes sûr de savoir ce que vous faite ?

Bobby et Myles se retournèrent en direction d'Anderson. Il ferait mieux de se taire car il n'était pas en position de force. Après tout, ce qui était arrivé était entièrement de sa faute.

Bobby s'approcha de la porte. Il alla dans un petit coin près de la porte et en dénicha une clé après quelques minutes de silence. Myles et leur invité le regardèrent.

**Bobby : **Un petit truc entre nous au cas où !

Bobby ouvrit à l'aide de la clé. Il y passa la tête avant de faire signe aux 2 hommes de l'imiter à entrer.

L'appartement était vide. Bobby s'aventura suivi des 2 hommes. Myles trouva une chaise et s'assis. La douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang malgré la blessure qui n'avait fait que frôler son bras.

Bobby remarqua que Myles semblait un peu fatigué de leur promenade. Il alla dans la salle de bain et revint avec la trousse à pharmacie. Anderson s'était assis sur une chaise, essoufflé de la course poursuite.

Bobby ouvrit la trousse et commença à soigner la plaie de Myles.

**Bobby** : (à Anderson) Je veux une réponse. Qui êtes-vous réellement ?

Silence.

**Bobby : **Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter alors vous feriez mieux de tout nous dire !

Anderson avala sa salive et inspira un grand coup avant de passer aux aveux.

**Anderson** : Mon vrai nom est James Laverty. Je suis...enfin j'étais le comptable de Tom Caine.

**Bobby** : Le bras droit du baron de la drogue.

Bobby et Myles n'en revenaient pas. Ils s'étaient fait avoir.

**Myles** : Vous auriez mieux fait de monter votre propre cabinet au lieu de vous associer avec Tom Caine.

**Bobby** : Il cherche à vous éliminer avant que vous ne témoigniez ?

**Laverty** : Oui...je suis désolé pour votre bras.

**Myles** : Ces sont les risques du métier.

Bobby termina le bandage de Myles et se concentra sur Laverty.

**Bobby** : Au sujet des hommes qui nous ont attaqués à l'hôtel.

**Laverty** : Oui ?

**Bobby** : Qui sont-ils ?

**Laverty** : Des hommes de Caine. Il a toujours des hommes à son service.

**Bobby** : On doit prévenir les autres de tout ça.

**Myles** : C'est vrai…

Myles essaya de se lever mais il sentit la tête lui tourner. Il avait perdu énormément de sang.

**Bobby : **Où est-ce que tu vas ?... Tu vas t'allonger un peu le temps de rependre des forces.

Bobby aida Myles à se lever et l'allongea sur le canapé.

**Bureau du FBI**

L'équipe était presque au complet. Il ne manquait que Bobby et Myles. Wallace arriva avec un dossier sous le bras.

**Wallace **: J'ai été parlé au procureur. Il m'a donné le dossier où devait témoigner James Laverty, alias Owen Anderson.

**Demetrius **: Et qu'est-ce que dit le dossier ?

**Wallace **: Que 2 agents seuls pour protéger ce témoin étaient insuffisants.

**Jack **: Et au sujet de la fusillade dans l'hôtel ?

**Wallace **: Je veux que vous et l'agent Gans alliez sur les lieux. L'inspecteur Evans doit faire un rapport mais je préfère que vous y alliez.

**Demetrius **: Très bien.

**Wallace **: Des traces de sang ont été retrouvées, mais elles n'ont pas encore été identifiées.

**Lucy** : Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait appartenir à Bobby ou à Myles ?

Un lourd silence se fit sentir dans la pièce. Tous espéraient que ce n'était pas le cas et surtout que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

**Wallace** : Hudson, Gans, allez-y. L'inspecteur Evans doit vous donner les résultats.

Jack se tourna vers Sue et Mackenzie qui dormait profondément. Sue comprit son malaise. Elle s'approcha de lui.

**Sue : **Je m'en occupe !

Il lui sourit. Mackenzie était entre de bonnes mains. Jack allait suivre Dem pour sortir lorsque Sue le retint par la main.

**Sue : **Faites attention à vous ! On ne sait jamais !

**Wallace : **Sue a raison ! Ils doivent surveiller les lieux.

Il fit un signe d'acquiescement, regarda une dernière fois Sue pour la rassurer puis Dem et lui sortirent. Sue les regarda s'éloigner. Elle n'était pas rassurer. Wallace le remarqua et elle comprenait très bien la réaction de Sue. Elle non plus n'était pas très rassurée. Personne dans cette pièce ne l'était. Ils se demandaient tous où pouvait bien se trouver Myles et Bobby.

Elle s'avança vers Sue pour lui montrer qu'elle allait lui adresser la parole.

**Wallace **: Je n'aurais pas besoin de vous mademoiselle Thomas. Vous n'avez qu'à emmener la petite Mackenzie avec vous et rentrer chez vous.

Sue resta un moment silencieuse. Elle ne pourrait pas rester seule dans l'appartement.

**Sue : **Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerai rester encore un peu ici.

**Wallace : **Vous êtes sûre ?

**Sue : **Oui.

**Wallace : **Très bien. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas !

Elle regarda une dernière fois les jeunes femmes présentes puis sortit. L'attente allait être longue.

**Hôtel**

Demetrius et Jack étaient avec l'inspecteur Evans. Ils étaient venus récolter les indices pour les transmettre à Tara et Wallace qui attendaient au bureau.

Jack montra sa plaque et les 2 agents grimpèrent les 3 étages du bâtiment. Plus les chiffres des étages défilaient devant leurs yeux, plus l'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages. Aucun d'eux n'avait voulu briser le silence mais la tension était palpable dans l'air.

Après avoir passé un second barrage de policier, les 2 agents fédéraux arrivèrent devant la chambre de l'hôtel.

**Evans** : Vous êtes les agents envoyés par le FBI ?

**Demetrius** : On veut savoir où vous en êtes au niveau des recherches et des indices.

**Evans** : Vous êtes pressés dites moi !

Demetrius et Jack se fixèrent.

**Demetrius** : Agent Hudson et Gans !

**Evans** : Inspecteur Evans de la police de Washington.

**Jack** : Deux de nos agents se sont fait attaqués. Vous comprenez que nous n'avons pas le temps à perdre en bavardage.

Evans s'écarta pour laisser les 2 agents voir l'état des lieux.

**Evans** : Tout d'abord, on a un impact de balle qui à traverser la porte. Et l'homme qui a ouvert a été touché. D'après moi, ça doit être un de vos agents. Ensuite, une bombe lacrymogène a été lancée à travers le trou de la porte. Après un homme a été tué, l'un des agresseurs. Pour terminer, vos agents se sont enfuis par la fenêtre de secours.

Demetrius et Jack inspectèrent les 2 pièces pour vérifier que rien n'avait échappé à Evans et son équipe. Jack s'approcha de la table de nuit dans la première chambre et découvrit des chargeurs de pistolet.

**Jack** : (à Demetrius) Bobby n'a pas pris d'autre chargeur.

**Demetrius** : Mais Myles si ! Par contre, il n'a pas eut le temps de sortir son arme.

Les 2 agents se lancèrent un regard entendu. Leurs amis étaient tombés dans un guet à pan. Evans s'approcha des 2 agents, curieux de savoir comment ils pouvaient savoir comment les 2 agents fraîchement venus en savaient autant.

**Evans** : Comment vous savez qui a pris cette chambre ?

**Jack** : Bobby dors toujours sur le côté gauche d'où le côté ou se trouve la table de nuit. Quant à Myles, il ne dormira jamais sur un oreiller bon marché.

**Evans** : Vous les connaissez bien vos agents ! C'est impressionnant !

Jack et Demetrius ne firent pas trop attention à la remarque de l'inspecteur et continuèrent leur investigation.

**Bureau du FBI**

Wallace avait fini par rejoindre le rester de l'équipe dans le bureau. La petite Mackenzie s'était réveillée et leur permettait de penser à autre chose pendant l'attente. L'enfant était très éveillée pour son âge et semblait observer tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Comme si elle avait sentit la tension dans la pièce, Mac se mit à pleurer sans raison précise. Sue le vit et la prit dans ses bras et la berça tout doucement contre elle. Elle fit quelques pas dans le bureau et se retrouva près de la fenêtre. Mac s'était un peu calmé. Sue avait collé la tête de l'enfant contre son menton et lui faisait de petit baiser de temps en temps.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du soucis pour ses amis mais aussi pour Jack. Apparemment cette affaire n'tait pas claire et plutôt dangereuse. Et Jack qui était sur les lieux. Sue savait que c'était idiot de se faire du souci. C'était le lot quotidien d'un agent du FBI mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Lucy remarqua l'air inquiet de son amie. Ils étaient tous très inquiets. Tara n'avait pas lâché son ordinateur pour essayer de trouver des éléments permettant de faire avancer l'enquête. Elle avait trouvé de liens entre différentes sociétés écrans de Caine et certains placements financiers d' un directeur d'une grande firme de télésurveillance. Il n'y avait rien de plus. Mais elle continuait à s'acharner sur cet ordinateur.

Mackenzie s'était enfin calmé et restait, bercé dans les bras de Sue. Les personnes présentes ne purent s'empêcher de penser que Sue était magnifique avec cette enfant dans les bras. L'idée de fonder une famille leur avait toutes traversés l'idée… et Wallace savait de quoi elle parlait… mais cette situation d'attente, leur rappelait à quel point leur métier était dangereux.

L'attente était dure et paraissait interminable. Bobby et Myles étaient en danger et personne ne savait où ils se trouvaient.

Alors que Wallace regardait pour la centième fois l'heure à sa montre, le téléphone sonna enfin. Lucy fit signe à Sue pour la prévenir. Celle-ci s'approcha du bureau avec Mackenzie toujours contre elle.

Wallace s'approcha de l'appareil et enclencha le haut parleur.

**Wallace** : Wallace !

**Dem : **Gans ! Nous venons de terminer !

**Wallace : **Je vous écoute !

**Demetrius** : Nous allons rentrer avec les indices pour que le labo examine tous ça.

**Tara** : Et en ce qui concerne Bobby et Myles ?

**Demetrius** : Malheureusement l'un d'eux est touché mais d'après les traces de sang ça ne se serait pas une blessure importante.

Elles se lancèrent toutes un regard soulagé.

**Wallace** : Quoi d'autre ?

**Demetrius** : Les 3 hommes se sont enfuis par une des sorties de secours.

**Wallace** : Est-ce qu'une équipe de police les as aperçus ?

**Demetrius** : Non, mais c'est un peu normal. Ils sont habitués à être discrets.

**Wallace : **Très bien, nous vous attendons !

Elle raccrocha. Elles ne savaient pas vraiment si elles devaient être totalement soulagées. Un homme avait été blessé. C'était peut-être Myles ou Bobby.

Mackenzie se remit à pleurer. Sue la berça à nouveau. Wallace se tourna vers elle.

**Wallace : **Vous devriez rentrer. S'il y a la moindre nouvelle, je vous tiens au courant !

Sue savait qu'elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas la place d'un enfant surtout dans ses circonstances. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle se résignait. Wallace en fut quelques peu soulagé.

**Wallace : **Lucy, accompagnée là. Nous allons pouvoir nous passé de vos services pour le moment.

Lucy aida Sue à ramasser ses affaires.

**Appartement de Jack**

Sue portait Mackenzie dans sa nacelle. Elle sortit les clés de sa poche. Elle sentit Lucy la regarder. Elle l'avait accompagné avec la permission de Wallace. Tara était restée au bureau pour attendre les nouvelles avec Wallace et continuer quelques recherches plus approfondies sur l'affaire.

**Sue : **Ce sont celles de Jack !

Lucy lui sourit et leva les mains en signe d'abandon.

**Lucy : **Je n'ai rien dit !

Sue lui sourit et inséra les clés dans la serrure. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur ce petit être si fragile qui dormait sous ses yeux. Elle était heureuse que Jack lui ait demandé de s'en occuper. Il avait confiance en elle et ça lui faisait plaisir. Elle espérait avoir bientôt de ses nouvelles. Le savoir sur les lieux d'un crime ne la rassurait pas.

Lucy ouvrit la porte laissant passer Sue et Mackenzie dans l'appartement suivit de Levy. Lucy referma la porte derrière elle quand elle remarqua que Sue s'était arrêtée au milieu de l'entrée. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière en protégeant la nacelle ou se trouvait Mac. Elle su que quelques choses n'allait pas.

Lucy dépassa son amie et déposa sa main sur son épaule pour lui montrer qu'elle allait lui parler.

**Lucy** : Il y a un problème Sue ?

Sue ne bougeait pas, et fixa le canapé. Lucy regarda en direction du divan et perçu un pied dépassé. Lucy fit signe à Sue de reculer un peu plus et de mettre Mackenzie à l'abri. Elle prit la crosse de hockey de Jack qui était dans un coin.

Lucy s'avança doucement vers le canapé. Elle ne savait pas sur qui elle allait tomber mais elle était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire. Et puis elle savait se défendre.

Sue ne quittait pas Lucy et le canapé des yeux. D'un seul coup, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier en même temps que Lucy. La personne sur le canapé venait de se redresser.

La lumière s'alluma.

La pression de la main sur l'épaule de Sue s'atténua. Sue et Lucy fixèrent devant elles Myles qui était allongé sur le canapé et se tournèrent pour apercevoir que la personne qui avait posé sa main sur Sue n'était autre que Bobby.

**Sue** : Bobby ? Myles ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Mackenzie était réveillé et pleurer tout ce qu'elle savait. Les cris l'avaient apeuré. Sue posa la nacelle sur la table basse et prit la petite dans ses bras pour la consoler.

**Bobby** : Myles avait besoin de soin.

Myles posa sa main sur sa blessure qui saignait encore quelque peu mais les soins prodigués par Bobby avaient limité l'hémorragie.

Lucy s'approcha pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

**Myles** : On n'avait pas d'autre choix que de venir ici.

Elle souleva légèrement la chemise et vit le pansement taché de sang.

**Lucy : **Tu perds beaucoup de sang ! Il faut que tu voies un médecin !

**Myles : **Ca va être assez difficile !

**Laverty** : On en veut encore à ma vie.

Laverty sortit d'un coin de l'appartement. Lucy s'assis près de Bobby et Myles alors que Sue tenait toujours Mackenzie dans ses bras pour la consoler.

**Sue** : On était inquiet pour vous.

**Bobby** : On a échappé de justesse à un guet à pan.

**Myles** : Tout se passait bien jusqu'à la livraison des repas.

**Laverty** : On aurait dit un feu d'artifice comme dans une fête foraine.

**Myles** : Sauf que les cibles, c'étaient nous.

Mackenzie s'était enfin calmée. Lucy se tourna vers Sue et lui fit signe.

**Lucy : **Tu devrais aller la coucher. Elle a eu beaucoup d'émotions pour aujourd'hui !

Sue acquiesça. Elle alla coucher Mackenzie dans le lit de Jack avant de rejoindre les autres. Elle vint s'asseoir près de Lucy.

**Sue** : On doit prévenir Wallace.

**Laverty** : Si ça se trouve elle est de mèche avec Tom Caine.

**Booby : **Ca m'étonnerait de Wallace !

**Sue** : J'ai confiance en elle.

**Lucy** : Je suis d'accord avec Sue, elle avait vraiment l'air inquiète pour vous et ça, ce n'était pas du cinéma.

Bobby et Myles se fixèrent.

**Bobby** : (à Sue) Ils ont du mettre le bureau sur écoute.

**Sue** : Je vais appeler Jack.

**Myles : **Ils ont du mettre les portables sur écoute aussi !

**Sue : **Je vais lui dire sans vraiment lui dire !

Elle se leva et alla chercher son pageur. Toutes les personnes dans la pièce la fixèrent et attendirent de voir comment elle allait s'en sortir.

**Voiture**

Le téléphone de Jack se mit à sonner.

**Jack** : Hudson !

**Sue** : Jack ? C'est Sue, est-ce que tu pourrais rentrer un peu plus tôt ?

**Jack** : (inquiet) Il y a un problème avec Mac ?

**Sue** : Non… pas vraiment. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur son doudou… et je n'arrive pas à la coucher sans.

**Jack** : Quoi ?

**Sue** : Tu sais son doudou ! Le lapin avec son marteau et sa petite salopette où il y a d'écrit « Démolisseur » !

**Jack** : « Démolisseur » ?

**Sue : **Oui… celui-là !... Si on ne remet pas la main dessus… Mackenzie sera une petite bombe ambulante, capable d'exploser en pleurs à tout moment.

Jack venait de comprendre. Sue voulait lui parler de Bobby mais ils étaient peut-être sur écoute c'est pour cela qu'elle parlait de Mackenzie.

**Jack** : Ca y est je me souviens ! Attends…

Il attendit un moment.

**Jack : **Il est dans la voiture. Il a du tomber de son sac tout à l'heure !

**Sue : **Je vais avoir besoin de toi et du « Démolisseur » sur ce coup là !

**Jack : **Très bien ! Je vais passer avant de retourner au bureau.

**Sue : **On t'attend !

Jack raccrocha puis il se tourna vers Demetrius.

**Jack** : Je dois passer à mon appart avant d'aller au bureau !

**Demetrius** : C'est urgent ? C'est ta nièce ?

**Jack** : Oui, Sue a perdu son doudou le démolisseur !

Demetrius fixa Jack quelques secondes. Le doudou de Mackenzie était en forme de lapin tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal alors pourquoi lui parlait-il d'un démolisseur ? Soudain, une lueur apparut dans les yeux de Demetrius.

**Demetrius** : OK !

**Appartement de Jack**

Jack et Demetrius pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. Sue et Lucy vinrent à leur rencontre puis quelques secondes plus tard par Bobby, Myles et Anderson sortirent de leur cachette.

**Jack** : On aurait pu vous chercher dans toute la ville !

**Bobby** : Tu es le seul à avoir toute la parfaite petite panoplie du secouriste chez toi !

Les visages de chacun s'apaisèrent. Les peurs et les craintes de la matinée s'étaient évanouies lorsque les 2 agents s'étaient présentés devant leurs amis.

Demetrius s'approcha de Myles et observa la blessure de son ami.

**Demetrius** : Tu as eu de la chance d'être touché simplement à l'épaule !

**Bobby** : On a eu de la chance de se sortir de cette embuscade.

**Jack : **Oui d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

**Myles : **C'est une longue histoire !

**Demetrius : **On aimerait bien la version courte et rapide car Wallace nous attend au bureau pour notre rapport…. Et je crois que si on lui dit qu'on est passé chez Jack pour déposer le doudou de Mackenzie, elle ne va pas beaucoup apprécié.

Ils prirent tous un siège et s'assirent pour écouter le récit de leurs collègues et leur faire part des nouvelles de l'affaire.

**Bureau du FBI**

Tara avait fait plusieurs recherches avec James Laverty et Tom Caine. Elle avait trouvé l'existence d'un lien entre les 2 hommes par le billet d'une société.

**Tara** : J'ai découvert que Laverty était le comptable d'une société de Tom Caine.

**Wallace** : Il leur servait pour blanchir de l'argent, ça nous le savions déjà.

**Tara** : Seulement Caine n'était pas le seul dans la combine. Un certain Edgar Orwell était son homme de main.

**Wallace** : On sait où se trouve ce Orwell ?

**Tara** : Pas depuis deux jours.

**Wallace** : Prévenez Hudson et Gans. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils fassent de mauvaises rencontres.

**Tara** : Très bien.

**Wallace** : Si jamais on me demande, vous dites que je ne suis pas là.

**Tara** : Et si je veux vous joindre ?

**Wallace** : Je laisse mon portable allumé uniquement pour les membres de l'équipe. Si quelqu'un d'autre me demande j'ai disparu de la surface de la planète.

Wallace n'attendit pas la réponse de Tara et quitta le bureau d'un pas décidé.

**Appartement de Jack**

Les agents ainsi que Lucy et Sue s'étaient regroupés près du canapé pour pouvoir discuter plus à l'aise.

**Demetrius** : Vous avez eu de la chance…enfin surtout toi, Myles.

**Jack** : Tu t'es écarté assez tôt pour ne pas recevoir la balle en pleine poitrine.

**Myles** : Un coup de chance.

**Sue** : C'est vrai. On était tous très inquiets.

**Demetrius** : On a vu l'état de la chambre. La police est en train de faire des prélèvements.

**Bobby** : On a été surpris. Normalement, personne ne savait où on se trouvait.

Un silence plana dans la pièce quand le téléphone de Jack vibra à sa ceinture.

**Jack** : (au téléphone) Hudson !

Puis il regarda ses amis et murmura

**Jack : **C'est Tara ! (au téléphone) Oui Tara, je t'écoute !

**Tara** : (au téléphone) J'ai des infos au sujet de l'enquête.

**Jack** : (au téléphone) Vas-y !

**Tara** : (au téléphone) D'après les documents que j'ai retrouvés sur les affaires de Caine, il aurait un homme de main qui se chargerait des témoins gênants.

**Jack** : (au téléphone) Comme Orwell !

**Tara** : (au téléphone) Exactement. J'ai sa photo ainsi que son dossier. (Lisant le rapport) Il serait tireur d'élite, avec des connaissances au combat au corps à corps.

**Jack** : (au téléphone) Très bien, je vais en parler à Dem.

**Tara** : (au téléphone) D'accord…

La voix de Tara se fit hésitante quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

**Tara** : (au téléphone) Tu as des nouvelles…de Bobby et Myles ?

Jack regarda ses 2 amis assis en face de lui. Il voulait rassurer Tara mais ça pourrait être risqué si jamais on apprenait qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés chez lui. Il baissa la tête avant de prendre une mine contrariée et de donner sa réponse à Tara.

**Jack** : (au téléphone) Pas encore…mais on sait déjà qu'ils doivent être en vie.

**Tara** : (au téléphone) D'accord ! A toute à l'heure.

**Jack** : (au téléphone) OK !

Jack raccrocha la communication. Il n'aimait mentir à ses amis, surtout au sujet de choses concernant le travail. Tara faisait parti des leurs. Mais la prévenir maintenant pouvait tous les mettre en danger et ça il ne le pouvait pas.

**Bureau du FBI**

Tara était seule dans cet immense pièce. Quelques agents s'animaient autour d'elle mais elle n'y fit pas trop attention. Elle était assise à son bureau, le regard perdu, fixant le bureau en face du sien.

C'était celui de Bobby. Elle revit alors les moments qu'elle avait partagé avec lui, leurs éclats de rire, leur conversation, leurs regards complices, leur baiser…

Elle sourit légèrement en ce remémorant ce moment. C'était un baiser qui n'était pas si important, mais qui avait été si intense que les mots qu'aurait pu prononcer Bobby la terrifiaient au point de vouloir l'éviter. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient enfin parlé…en avait envié Darcy de l'amour que Bobby lui portait.

Tara sentit alors une larme coulée sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya rapidement pour ne pas être submergé par l'émotion. Myles aussi était manquant à l'appel et ses recherches leur permettraient de rentrer tous les 2 plus vite.

Elle laissa son esprit vagabondé encore quelques instants avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

**Rue de Washington**

Ca faisait un moment qu'elle n'était pas venue dans cette rue. Elle descendit de voiture et traversa la chaussée pour rejoindre l'appartement de son vieil ami Jeremy Paxton.

Elle monta les étages et arriva devant la porte et frappa deux coups. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit.

**Paxton** : Je t'attendais depuis longtemps !

**Wallace** : Toujours un mot gentil, à ce que je vois Jim !

L'homme s'effaça pour laisser entrer son invité avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et fut rejoint par Paxton qui s'assit en face d'elle.

**Paxton** : J'ai appris pour ton équipe.

**Wallace** : Soit plus précis.

**Paxton** : Pour l'embuscade dans l'hôtel.

**Wallace** : Les nouvelles vont vite !

**Paxton** : Je le savais avant que ça ne se produise.

Wallace sentit la colère montrer en elle. Elle avait déjà perdu un collègue, un ami de cette façon.

**Wallace** : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ?

Paxton remarqua que le ton de Wallace avait changé et c'était durcit. C'était naturel, elle était responsable de la vie des membres de son équipe.

**Paxton** : Je ne l'ai su que trop tard. Sinon je t'aurais prévenu Karen…tu le sais bien !

Wallace baissa les yeux. Il avait raison, il l'aurait prévenu. Il savait qu'elle épreuve elle avait enduré lorsque Jason avait été tué en mission. Il n'aurait jamais permis qu'elle souffre encore davantage.

Paxton posa sa main sur celle de Wallace.

**Paxton** : J'ai fait une petite enquête et j'ai su qu'ils étaient toujours en vie.

Wallace leva les yeux qui étaient légèrement embués.

**Wallace** : Alors ?

**Paxton** : Ils sont malins. Ils ont réussi à échapper à mes gars. Quand j'ai su, j'ai envoyé une équipe mais l'attaque avait déjà commencé.

**Wallace** : Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire au sujet de cette attaque ?

**Appartement de Jack.**

**Laverty : **Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?!

**Myles : **Vous commencez d'abord par vous taire !

Tout le monde était assez tendu pour que ce type n'en rajoute pas d'avantage.

**Jack : **Si ce que m'a dit Tara est vrai, ce Orwel ne va pas vous lâcher si facilement.

**Bobby : **Je connais un endroit où nous pourrions aller…

**Dem : **je ne pense pas que ce soit prudent de bouger ce soir. Ils doivent guetter le moindre de vos mouvements…

**Jack : **Vous restez là pour ce soir. On avisera ensuite.

Il sentit le regard de Sue se poser sur lui. Il la regarda tout en continuant de parler à ses amis.

**Jack : **Wallace attend notre rapport… Dem et moi allons retourner au bureau et dès que nous aurons fini, je reviendrais et (à Sue) je vous emmènerais avec Lucy et Mackenzie, à ton appartement. Mais vous ne bougez pas tant que je ne suis pas revenu.

**Bobby : **Est-ce que l'on informe Wallace et Tara…

**Dem : **Je crois que pour le moment, moins on sera à connaître la vérité et plus vous serez en sécurité.

**Myles : **Et comment allez-vous cacher ça à Wallace ?

**Jack : **Myles a raison ! Elle finira par le découvrir alors autant ne pas la mettre hors d'elle en lui cachant. Mais il va falloir être prudent.

Jack et Dem se levèrent.

**Laverty : **Hey !!! Je vous signale que je suis là et que j'ai mon mot à dire !

**Myles : **Encore un mot et je vous jure que je vous descends moi-même !

**Laverty : **mais…

**Dem : **Je ne l'énerverais pas plus à votre place !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Bobby et Sue étaient avec eux. Jack regarda Bobby.

**Jack : **Pas de commande de pizza ou autre pour qu'un livreur fasse explosé ma porte à son tour !

**Bobby : **Tout dépend ce que tu as dans ton frigo !

**Sue : **Je vais voir ce que je peux faire !

Jack se tourna vers elle. Ils s'éloignèrent un petit peu. Jack prit les mains de Sue. Elle était encore toute secouée de ce qui venait de se passer.

**Jack : **Ca va aller ?

Elle lui sourit et acquiesça.

**Jack : **Et avec Mackenzie ?

**Sue : **Elle est adorable !

**Jack : **C'est de famille.

Elle lui sourit mais elle n'était pas rassurée. Des tueurs professionnels étaient aux trousses de ce Laverty. Mackenzie ne devrait pas être ici. Jack le remarqua.

**Jack : **Je reviens le plus vite possible et je vous emmène Mackenzie et toi, le plus loin possible de tout ça !

Il passa sa main sur sa joue et se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis il rejoignit Dem. Ils sortirent de l'appartement et Bobby verrouilla toutes les serrures et verrous.

**Bureau du FBI**

Tara épluchait les dernières données du dossier quand Demetrius et Jack entrèrent dans le bureau.

**Tara** : Alors ? Vous avez du nouveau ?

Demetrius s'approcha de Tara et regarda aux alentours avant de lui parler à l'oreille.

**Demetrius** : Les gars sont en vie. Ils sont chez Jack.

Tara écarquilla les yeux. Etait-ce possible ? Elle sentit un poids s'ôter de ses épaules. Elle avait du garder la tête haut pendant que les autres n'étaient pas là mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils n'avaient rien, des larmes de joie mêlés à l'angoisse qui l'avait jusqu'à présent habité survint.

**Jack** : Ca ira ?

**Tara** : (émue) Oui…

Tara se rassit sur sa chaise espérant ne pas être en train de rêver quand Jack la sortit de ses pensées.

**Jack** : Tara ? Où est Wallace ?

**Tara** : Elle m'a demandé de ne pas la déranger. Elle avait un rendez-vous. Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait de retour dans pas longtemps.

Soudain, le téléphone de Jack sonna.

**Jack** : (à Demetrius et Tara) C'est Wallace ! (Décrochant) Hudson ?

**Wallace** : Hudson ! J'ai des infos sur notre affaire ! Où êtes-vous ?

**Jack** : Nous sommes au bureau.

**Wallace : **Très bien j'arrive !

**Jack : **On vos attends.

**Appartement de Jack**

Sue était venue voir si Mackenzie dormait bien. Elle ne se lassait pas de la voir dormir. Elle était si paisible. On aurait cru un ange. Et c'est ce qu'elle était. Un vrai petit ange. C'était un bébé adorable.

Elle caressa doucement la poitrine du bébé qui se levait et se baissait au rythme de sa respiration. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait des airs de Jack. C'est vrai qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux mais il y avait autre chose. Elle sourit à cette idée. Un petit être qui ressemblerait à Jack. Aujourd'hui, elle en rêvait. Une famille avec Jack.

Levy posa sa patte sur la jambe de sa maitresse pour lui signifier une présence. Sue se tourna vers la porte et vit Bobby s'approcher d'elle. Elle lui sourit puis se tourna de nouveau vers Mackenzie.

Elle regardait de temps en temps Bobby pour voir s'il lui parlait. Mais il resta silencieux et regarda lui aussi Mackenzie.

**Sue : **Tu connais Kate ?

Il la regarda avec un grand sourire.

**Bobby : **Pour connaître Kate, oui je la connais ! J'ai passé plusieurs fêtes dans la famille de Jack… et Kate est quelqu'un qu'on remarque. Elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche.

Sue sourit à son tour. Son premier contact avec elle, lui avait semblé bon.

**Bobby : **Lorsque je vous ai vu débarquer avec Mackenzie, j'ai tout de suite su que Kate avait réussit à avoir Jack !

**Sue : **Comment est la famille de Jack ?

Bobby la regarda. Elle baissa un instant les yeux. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du demander.

**Bobby : **Il a une famille fantastique. Une famille tout ce qu'il y a de normale, avec ses problèmes et ses joies… mais une famille où on se sent bien.

Sue baissa les yeux puis regarda de nouveau Mackenzie. Bobby posa doucement la main sur l'épaule de Sue pour lui montrer qu'il voulait lui parler.

**Bobby : **ils vont t'adorer !

**Sue : **Euh… il n'est pas encore question de cela avec Jack et…

**Bobby : **Je connais Jack depuis longtemps et… vu la manière dont il te regarde… surtout lorsque tu es avec Mackenzie… il ne souhaite qu'une chose. Que tu fasses partie de sa famille.

Sue le regarda un moment. Les propos de Bobby la rassurèrent et elle espérait de tout cœur que la famille de Jack allait l'aimer et qu'elle n'allait pas les décevoir.

**Bobby : **Mais tu sais, nous les hommes ont peu être très lent à la détente… alors ne soit pas trop dur avec Jack !

Sue sourit. Bobby posa sa main sur la tête de l'enfant et la caressa doucement.

**Bobby : **Et puis ces petites choses là ont tendance à nous faire peur ! Mais Jack se débrouille pas mal !

Il la regarda une dernière fois en lui souriant, puis la laissa à nouveau seul avec le bébé.

**Bureau du FBI  
Quinze minutes plus tard**

Wallace pénétra dans le bureau. Les 3 agents du FBI vinrent à sa rencontre. Elle leur fit signe de les suivre dans son bureau.

**Wallace** : J'ai appris que Manning et Leland sont toujours en vie !

Jack, Demetrius et Tara se fixèrent.

Wallace les regarda et attendit une réponse. Elle se doutait qu'ils en savaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient le laisser paraître.

**Wallace** : On va devoir compter uniquement sur nous pour cette affaire.

Les 3 agents se firent un signe de tête positif avant de parler de la bonne nouvelle.

**Jack** : On le sait depuis environ une heure.

Wallace parut décontenancé.

**Wallace** : Comment ?

**Demetrius** : On sait où ils se cachent !

Wallace attendait la suite.

**Wallace : **Ne m'obliger pas à vous forcer à parler !

**Jack : **Myles avait besoin de soin alors Bobby a pensé à mon appartement !

Wallace lança un regard étonné en direction des 3 agents.

**Jack** : Je n'ai rien pu vous dire quand vous m'avez appelée parce qu'on n'était pas sûr que quelqu'un n'écoutait pas la ligne.

Wallace eut une mine plus grave. Elle s'écarta légèrement d'eux et alla derrière son bureau. Les 3 agents virent que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ils n'osèrent pas demander.

Un de ses agents avait été touché. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. C'était de sa faute. C'était ses agents et elle devait assurer leur sécurité. Des images lui revinrent en tête. Jason… à terre… Elle secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser ses images.

Un silence s'était installé. Ni Jack, ni Tara, ni Demetrius n'osaient parler. Wallace s'assit lentement. Elle osait à peine les regarder puis elle leva lentement les yeux vers eux.

**Wallace** : C'est à cause de moi.

Les trois agents restèrent un moment silencieux face à la nouvelle. De quoi voulait-elle parler ?

**Jack : **De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

**Demetrius** : (surpris) Parce que vous avez accepté le dossier ?

Elle se contenta de les fixer. C'était elle la chef et c'était elle qui décidait de quelle affaire ils devaient suivre. Et cette affaire lui avait semblé bizarre dès le début. Elle n'aurait jamais du accepter.

**Tara** : Ce dossier aurait pu être donné à n'importe qui.

**Wallace** : On m'a volontairement donné ce dossier pour que je quitte le FBI.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid dans le bureau. Les agents en face de Wallace n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle était entrain de leur dire.

**Jack** : De quoi est-ce que vous voulez parler ?

Wallace hésita. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait leur en parler. Il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais confiance en elle. Mais leur cacher la vérité ne servirait à rien. Ils la découvriraient un jour ou l'autre.

Elle noua ses mains en face d'elle sur son bureau comme pour se donner de l'assurance et de la force.

**Wallace** : Beaucoup peuvent croire que travailler à la maison Blanche ouvre de nombreuses portes et permet de se faire beaucoup de contact et d'alliés. Et c'est le cas mais en travaillant pour le Président, je me suis fait beaucoup d'ennemis aussi.

Elle regarda ses gants pour voir leur réaction mais pour l'instant ils l'écoutaient attentivement. Mais elle n'était pas encore arrivée au moment critique.

**Wallace : **Depuis que je suis au FBI, certain de mes ennemis aimeraient bien me voir disparaître de leur « entourage ». ils guettent la moindre erreur de ma part… et si un de mes agents venait à….

Wallace butta sur le mot. Comme si elle ne voulait pas en prendre conscience.

**Wallace : **…Mourir… Ils savent très bien ce que cela signifierait pour moi…. Je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que de démissionner.

**Tara : **Démissionner ??

Un lourd silence se fit dans le bureau. Wallace avait un sacré caractère mais de là à vouloir la faire démissionner. Il devait avoir autre chose la dessous. Wallace n'était pas quelqu'un à se laisser faire si facilement.

**Dem : **Pas d'autre choix que de démissionner ?

Wallace les regarda. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment leur annoncer et par quoi allait-elle commencer.

**Jack : **Je croyais qu'on était VOTRE équipe… alors ayez confiance en nous ! Je pense que jusqu'à présent nous ne vous avons pas déçu.

Il avait raison. Cette équipe l'avait largement étonné et dans le bon sens. Elle baissa un instant les yeux, inspira profondément avant de relever les yeux et commencer.

**Wallace : **Il y a 4 ans, environ… durant une opération suite à des menaces faite au Président… nous avons poursuivit le principal suspect.

**Tara : **j'ai entendu parler de cette affaire. Les menaces étaient très sérieuses et plusieurs tentatives ont été tenté… mais les services de protection… votre service… les ont toute fait échouées.

Wallace acquiesça légèrement de la tête.

**Wallace : **C'est exact ! Mais lors de la poursuite du suspect plusieurs agents ont été blessés et un fut tué….

Sa voix s'était faite plus faible à la fin. Ils comprenaient mieux maintenant pourquoi cette affaire la tourmentait autant. Elle avait déjà perdu un agent et apparemment elle avait été très touchée.

**Tara : **Si je me souviens bien, après enquête, il a été prouvé que vous n'y étiez pour rien…

**Wallace : **Il était sous mes ordres, et il faisait équipe avec moi quand cela s'est produit !

Silence. Ils pouvaient imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

**Wallace : **Et ça a recommencé aujourd'hui !

**Jack : **Sauf que les types qui ont voulu vous faire tomber dans ce piège, n'ont pas parié sur la bonne équipe !

**Tara** : C'est vrai. On est beaucoup plus malin qu'eux !

Wallace était étonné par leur réaction. Ils semblaient toujours avoir confiance en elle. Cette équipe n'arrêterait pas de l'étonner.

**Tara : **Je vais chercher à savoir qui à trafiquer le résumé du dossier pour qu'il arrive dans votre bureau et… qu'il vous pousse à accepter cette affaire !

**Demetrius** : Et moi, j'ai des amis de confiance dans d'autre service qui pourront me renseigner sur celui qui a voulu vous faire tomber.

**Jack : **Il est hors de questions que ces personnes s'en sortent aussi facilement. Ils s'en sont pris un de nous… et à notre chef. On ne va pas les lâcher !

Wallace se sentit gêner. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils risquent leur carrière pour elle. Elle ne le méritait pas.

**Wallace** : Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. J'ai fait une erreur que je dois assumer seule.

**Jack** : Vous oublier une chose ?

Wallace le questionna du regard.

**Jack** : On est une équipe !

Les mots de Jack inondèrent de chaleur le coeur de Wallace. Elle se sentit soutenue, elle avait l'impression d'entendre les mots de Jason.

_Flash back_

_**Jason**__ : Tu n'es pas seule Karen ! Je suis là et puis tu trouveras toujours des gens qui seront fiers de dire qu'ils te connaissent et sont sous les ordres de Karen Wallace, la plus fantastique de toute les Boss !_

_**Karen**__ : Même avec mon fichu caractère ?_

_**Jason**__ : Surtout avec ton fichu caractère !_

_Fin du Flash back_

Les yeux de Wallace commencèrent à s'embuer par l'émotion. Elle leur fit signe de la laisser et de poursuivre leur enquête.

Une fois seule, elle laissa échapper une larme qui s'écrasa sur son bureau. Elle s'était attachée à tous les membres de cette équipe, ils étaient tous spéciaux et ils lui avaient fait une petite place dans leur univers, un peu comme une nouvelle famille qui s'agrandissait.

Elle s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais plus s'attacher mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait succombé une nouvelle fois. Elle essuya la larme qui s'annonçait sur sa joue et pris une grande inspiration. Ils avaient tous besoin d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas les décevoir. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme à se laisser abuser aussi facilement. Lorsqu'elle réglerait cette affaire, il y aurait beaucoup de changement au FBI.

**Appartement de Jack**

Sue, Lucy, Bobby, Myles et Laverty étaient toujours regroupés ensemble, dans le salon. Bobby se levait de nombreuses fois pour voir si personne ne les surveillait dans la rue.

**Bobby** : Il y a un type qui est déjà passé 3 fois devant l'immeuble.

**Laverty** : Vous pensez qu'ils nous ont trouvé ?

**Myles** : Il ressemble à quoi ce type ?

Sue déposa Mackenzie dans les bras de Lucy avant de rejoindre Bobby près de la fenêtre.

**Sue** : Il y a un problème ?

**Bobby** : Y a un type louche en face de l'immeuble. Je me demande si il ne ferait pas partit du groupe qui nous ont attaqué.

Sue regarda discrètement entre les stores pour apercevoir l'individu en question.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année faisait les cents pas devant l'immeuble fixant assez régulièrement sa montre. Il semblait anxieux se qui inquiétait Bobby sur la possibilité d'une nouvelle attaque.

Sue observa le jeune homme avant d'esquisser un sourire. Cet inconnu n'en était pas un pour elle. Elle se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes dans le salon.

**Sue** : C'est Andrew !

Les 3 hommes se lancèrent un regard interrogatif.

**Bobby** : Andrew ?

**Myles : **Une de tes connaissances ?!

**Sue** : Oui…. Enfin non, c'est un garçon qui vient souvent ici. En fait il vient tous les jours ici.

Ses amis furent légèrement surpris… et Lucy commençait tout doucement à changer de couleur. Pourquoi un autre type venait dans la vie de Sue.

**Laverty** : Vous êtes sous surveillance ? Vous n'êtes pas du FBI ?

Myles regarda leur invité. Il commençait sérieusement à l'agacer au plus haut point. Il allait rétorquer mais Sue le devança.

**Sue** : Pas vraiment… je suis consultante au FBI mais Andrew n'est pas un criminel ! Enfin, pas d'après ce que je sais.

Elle sourit. Elle imaginait très mal Andrew en criminel. Bobby et Myles se regardèrent, comment Sue pouvait-elle connaître cet homme ? Et surtout depuis combien de temps ?

Sue commença à rougir. Elle venait de comprendre qu'en disant cela, elle légèrement vendu. Ils avaient du faire le rapprochement avec le fait qu'elle connaissait cet homme et qu'ils se trouvaient tous dans l'appartement de Jack.

Myles qui était allongé sur le canapé se leva et vint se mettre près de Sue. Il la prit par les épaules tandis que Bobby resta près de la fenêtre à les regarder.

**Myles** : Tu m'as l'air de bien le connaître, dis moi.

**Sue (rougit) **En fait… la dernière fois que je suis venue voir Jack….j'ai croisé Andrew… et Jack m'en a parlé. Il m'a dit que sa petite amie travaillait dans un des immeubles voisins.

Bobby et Myles, Lucy se lancèrent un regard rempli de sous-entendus.

**Bobby** : Quand tu viens chez Jack ?

**Lucy : **Et ça arrive souvent ?

**Sue** : Juste comme ça !

**Myles** : Bien sûr !

**Bobby : **Mais dis-moi, ça à l'air plutôt sérieux avec Jack !

Elle le regarda. Il lui sourit. Ils adoraient la taquiner et surtout concernant sa relation avec Jack.

**Sue : **Et pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ?

**Myles : **C'est vrai que Jack est différent !

Elle les interrogea du regard.

**Bobby : **Oui… il a ce regard…

De quoi voulaient-ils parler ?

**Lucy : **Je n'avais jamais encore vu ce regard chez Jack !

**Laverty : **Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de parler par sous entendus ! Ca devient fatiguant à la longue ! Pourquoi ne pas simplement dire qu'il est fou amoureux d'elle, c'est beaucoup plus simple et beaucoup plus rapide !

Myles, Bobby et Lucy se tournèrent lentement vers cet homme. Si leurs yeux avaient été des armes, il serait mort dans la seconde.

**Myles : **Donnez-moi une arme que je m'en débarrasse tout de suite !

Mackenzie se fit remarquer.

**Lucy** : Mackenzie veut son biberon.

**Sue** : Merci Lucy.

Sue n'attendit pas et fila à la cuisine pour éviter de se faire harceler par les questions indiscrètes de Bobby, Myles et Lucy.

**Bâtiment de la police**

Jack et Tara étaient allés voir l'un des inspecteurs qui s'occupait de la surveillance d'Orwell, le bras droit de Caine.

Tara était plus heureuse depuis qu'elle savait que ni Myles et surtout Bobby n'était mort. Elle savait qu'ils étaient en vie à l'appartement de Jack. Depuis qu'elle l'avait su, un énorme poids s'était levé de ses épaules.

Elle avait eu très peur pour eux…surtout pour lui. Mais elle ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant. Elle avait du travail. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau se trouvèrent face à eux un homme d'une trentaine d'année, assis dans un grand fauteuil qui lisait un rapport.

**Tara** : (montrant sa plaque) FBI ! Je suis l'agent Williams et (montrant Jack) voici l'agent Hudson.

**Homme** : Bonjour !

L'inspecteur se leva et s'approcha des deux agents. Il sourit à Tara.

**Homme : **Je suis l'inspecteur Evans de la brigade du grand banditisme. J'ai déjà croisé l'agent Hudson sur les lieux de l'attaque.

L'inspecteur les invita à s'asseoir dans son bureau. Depuis le début, l'inspecteur n'avait pas quitté Tara des yeux. Elle n'était pas vraiment très à l'aise avec cela mais elle devait se concentrer sur son travail.

**Evans** : Alors…que me vaut l'honneur de la visite d'une si séduisante agent du FBI ?

Tara rougit aux mots de l'inspecteur avant de se retourner en direction de Jack qui leva les yeux au ciel tellement la technique de drague de l'inspecteur était démodée.

**Tara** : Nous sommes ici pour Orwell, de l'affaire Caine.

**Evans** : Ha ! Je vois. Que souhaitez-vous savoir ?

**Jack** : On veut savoir s'il a des contacts à Washington, des endroits qu'il fréquente, ce genre de chose.

L'inspecteur dévisageait Tara du regard.

**Evans** : Je dois avoir son dossier quelque part…

L'inspecteur ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs avant d'en sortir un dossier.

**Evans** : Voilà le dossier de notre homme. Il a un sacré curriculum mais on le cherche depuis un moment.

**Tara** : Depuis combien de temps ?

**Evans** : Assez longtemps pour rencontrer une magnifique femme comme vous !

**Jack** : Je peux vous laisser si je dérange ?

L'inspecteur ravala son sourire et tendit une copie du dossier aux 2 agents que Tara parcourut rapidement.

**Tara** : C'est bien ce qu'on pensait. Il ne travaille pas seul.

**Jack** : Je vais prévenir Dem et Wallace.

Jack sortit du bureau suivit de Tara qui fut bloqué à la porte par Evans.

**Evans** : Je peux vous inviter à dîner mademoiselle Williams ?

Tara dévisageait l'homme de haut en bas. Elle se sentit flatter de savoir que son pouvoir de séduction faisait toujours effet. Lucy lui avait dit qu'elle ne devait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. L'inspecteur Evans était très séduisant, cependant, le but de sa visite n'était pas vraiment pour rencontre l'âme sœur surtout si Bobby et Myles avaient des problèmes.

**Tara** : C'est AGENT Williams !

**Evans** : Très bien ! Alors Agent Williams, je peux passer vous prendre à 19 heures.

**Tara** : 19 heures ! Je ne…

**Evans** : Disons 20 heures !

**Tara** : Je suis désolée mais je ne crois pas que…

**Evans** : Je ne suis pas votre type d'homme ?

**Tara** : Non, enfin…je veux dire si mais…

**Evans** : Mais…

**Tara** : C'est un peu compliqué.

L'inspecteur Evans s'écarta de la porte laissant Tara passé.

**Evans** : J'espère au moins qu'il sait la chance qu'il a !

Tara baissa la tête quelques secondes avant de rejoindre Jack qui était toujours au téléphone avec le bureau.

**Jack** : Ca va ?

**Tara** : Oui ! On ferait bien d'y aller.

Tara n'attendit pas la réponse de Jack et sortit du bâtiment. Elle n'avait pas parlé d'un homme mais l'inspecteur avait deviné. Elle ne pensait pas à n'importe quel homme mais à Bobby. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne devait pas. Ils travaillaient dans la même unité et elle ne pourrait pas le regarder en face si elle laissait parler son cœur au lieu de sa logique.

**Appartement de Jack**

**Soirée**

On frappa trois petites fois à la porte et de façon irrégulière. Bobby reconnu ce code. Jack rentrait. Il ouvrit la porte et Jack entra. Il fit rapidement le tour des yeux, la pièce et vit que Sue n'était pas là. Lucy le remarqua et savait qu'il fallait qu'elle le rassure.

**Lucy : **Elle est partit changer Mackenzie.

Jack la regarda et elle vit un léger soupir de soulagement lui échapper. Jack se tourna vers Bobby et Myles.

**Jack : **J'ai vérifié les alentours et il n'y a rien dans les environs.

**Bobby : **Oui mais ils n'ont pas lâché l'affaire pour autant. Ils veulent toujours récupérer ce type !

Bobby avait dit ça en montrant Laverty.

**Laverty : **Hey !!! J'ai un nom !!!

Bobby le regarda puis reporta son attention sur Jack.

**Bobby : **Il ne faut pas qu'on traine ici trop longtemps…

**Jack : **C'est l'endroit le plus sûr…

**Bobby : **Tu oublie Sue et Mackenzie ?!

**Jack : **Non… je vais les amener à l'appartement de Sue et elles y resteront tant que l'affaire ne sera pas résolue.

Sue arriva à cet instant avec Mackenzie dans les bras. Quand elle tourna la tête et vit Jack, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulager et de sourire. Puis elle se tourna vers le bébé dans ces bras.

**Mackenzie : **Regarde qui est là Mac ?! C'est oncle Jack !

Jack enleva son manteau et s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'enfant. Il posa la main doucement derrière la tête de l'enfant et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Mac lui fit son plus sourire.

**Myles : **Ne sont-ils pas mignons ?!

Myles était allongé sur le canapé, Laverty assis dans le fauteuil et Lucy assise près de Myles sur l'accoudoir. Jack et Sue se tournèrent vers leurs amis. Et Jack regarda Myles d'une manière de dire d'arrêter là les taquineries. Même si il savait très bien que c'était cause perdue.

**Myles : **Non je vous assure ! Vous êtes très mignons tout les 3.

**Laverty : **Si on ne m'avait pas dit que c'était votre nièce, j'aurais pu croire que c'était votre fille.

Mackenzie gazouilla assez fort. Elle était entrain de faire des grands signes à Levy qui la regardait sans bouger. Mac aimait beaucoup Levy et c'était pareil pour lui. Il était très protecteur avec elle.

Jack regarda Sue et lui fit signe qu'il allait lui parler.

**Jack : **Je vais récupérer les affaires de Mackenzie et je vous emmène à ton appartement, vous y serez plus en sécurité.

**Sue : **j'allais donner le biberon à Mac…

**Lucy : **Vous pouvez bien dîner avec nous…. ET puis, c'est Sue qui a tout préparé…

**Bobby : **Non mais ils a envie de la garder rien que pour lui, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

**Jack : **Très bien ! On reste dîner avec vous.

**Myles : **C'est trop aimable de ta part !

Laverty se leva.

**Laverty : **Je meurs de faim ! Quand est-ce que l'on passe à table ?

Tout le monde le regarda.

**Laverty : **Quoi ??

**Sue : **Ca sera prêt dans quelques minutes…

Jack commença à prendre Mackenzie dans ses bras.

**Jack : **Je m'occupe de Mac et de son biberon pendant que tu t'occupes du repas.

Mackenzie était toute contente d'aller dans les bras de son oncle. Elle posa sa petite main sur sa bouche. Jack ne put s'empêcher de déposer un bisou dans la main de l'enfant.

**Myles : **Vous êtes fin prêt pour les votres !

Jack tourna la tête vers Myles qui le regardait d'un air sérieux. Ils n'allaient pas cesser de les taquiner à ce sujet… mais il s'en doutait. Il connaissait très bien ses amis. Sue n'avait pas entendu et s'était diriger dans la cuisine.

**1 heure plus tard**

Mackenzie, Sue Jack, Bobby, Myles et Anderson venaient de finir de dîner. Le repas avait été des plus copieux. Sue avait cuisiné une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec l'aide de Lucy qui était maintenant rentrée auprès de Dylan.

**Bobby** : (à Sue) Ce repas était succulent !

**Myles** : Je dirais même qu'il vaut beaucoup mieux qu'un restaurant 5 étoiles !

**Sue** : (rougit) Je vous remercie. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pourtant.

**Jack** : Tu fais des miracles avec tout ce que tu touches !

Jack et Sue s'échangèrent un regard rempli de tendresse sous les yeux des 3 autres hommes qui se sentirent de trop.

**Laverty : **Vous nous le dites si on est de trop ?!

Il reçu un coup sur le bras de la part de Bobby.

**Bobby : **Aie !!! Non mais ça ne va pas !

**Myles : **Encore un mot je vous jure que cette fois-ci je les laisse vous descendre !

**Laverty : **Je vais me plaindre à votre supérieur !

**Myles : **Mais je vous en prie faite donc ! Et je suis sûre qu'elle fera très bien le travail elle-même !

Laverty changea de couleur. Il se demandait si Myles était sérieux. Sue fit signe à Jack qu'elle allait dans la chambre voir si Mackenzie allait bien.

**Jack** : Bobby et Myles, vous allez dormir dans le salon. Je vais monter un lit de camp pour Laverty.

**Laverty** : Et je peux savoir qui va dormir dans la chambre ?

Tous regardèrent Laverty comme s'il venait de sortir une idiotie encore plus énorme que lui. Ils se demandaient si ce type le faisait vraiment exprès ou si c'était naturel chez lui de poser des questions débiles.

Sue apparut dans le salon alors que les 3 agents fixaient toujours notre homme. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de laisser Laverty avec eux. Elle s'avança.

**Sue** : Il y a un problème ?

**Myles** : Aucun, juste qu'on aurait du laisser les gars de Caine se charger de lui.

Sue regarda Bobby et Jack pour comprendre la situation.

**Jack** : Rien ! Mac dors déjà ?

**Sue** : Non, elle s'est réveillée et elle préférait jouer avec ses pieds. (Sourire)

**Myles** : Comme si on n'avait pas assez avec un bébé !

Myles fila dans la salle de bain refaire ses bandages sous le regard de Bobby et Jack qui étaient amusés de la situation. Sue s'approcha de Jack.

**Sue** : La petite est un peu agitée.

**Jack** : Je viens t'aider (à Bobby) Tu sais où se trouve le lit de camp ?

**Bobby** : Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas. Va voir la petite princesse.

Jack et Sue quittèrent le salon sous le regard de Bobby et Laverty.

**Laverty** : Je ne savais pas que le FBI autorisait les relations entre collègues.

**Bobby** : C'est plus compliqué que ça…mais en attendant, on a un lit à monter.

Bobby regarda le couple pénétrer dans la chambre. Soudain pendant une fraction de seconde, il s'imaginait être à la place de son ami.

Il aurait pu fonder une famille depuis le temps mais les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme elles auraient du. Depuis que Darcy et lui s'étaient séparés, il n'avait pas eu d'autre femme dans sa vie. Du moins, il n'avait pas envisagé du long terme avec une autre femme.

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas trop cherché à séduire une autre femme mais Darcy tenait une place encore importante dans son cœur. Il s'était sentit enfin prêt à s'engager avec elle avant qu'elle ne parte en Californie. Elle en avait décidé autrement. Elle était partie parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ses sentiments pour lui, elle n'était pas prête au moment où lui l'était.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. Et si les choses avaient été inversées, il aurait sans doute agit comme elle. Et puis, elle l'avait aidé à comprendre ce qu'il voulait réellement.

Tara aussi l'avait aidé. Tara…elle était si différente des autres femmes qu'il avait pu connaître. Elle était à la fois, une partenaire, une confidente, une amie et…

Alors qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce, il s'arrêta net. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Tara et lui en avaient discuté lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Enfin…pas vraiment.

Il avait aimé ce baiser doux sucré qu'ils avaient partagé. C'était comme le goût d'un fruit défendu qu'il avait goûté. Qu'il avait aimé…. Qu'il voudrait encore partager…

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ils étaient partenaire au travail. Ca compromettrait leur carrière. Et puis Tara était avec Stanley. C'était un chic type. Lui et Tara s'entendaient bien et il ne pouvait pas s'immiscer dans la vie sentimentale de Tara sans créer un énorme chamboulement. Ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux.

Il se sourit en se disant qu'il venait de penser à une relation entre Tara et lui comme quelque chose de plus que professionnelle. Tara…il ne voudrait pas la perdre et pour ne pas la perdre, il ne devait pas s'en approcher de cette manière.

Bobby continua sa course jusqu'à Laverty qui cherchait le lit de camp de Jack.

**Appartement de Tara**

Elle venait de finir son dîner. Elle aurait sans doute dû accepter le rendez-vous de Lucy. Elle s'affala dans son divan avec une couverture et un pot de glace. La journée avait été dure pour elle et elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir en se réveillant avec l'idée qu'il ait pu y avoir un nouvel événement.

Elle englouti une cuillère de glace quand on sonna à sa porte. Elle regarda l'heure, 10h30. Qui pouvait venir à une heure pareille. C'était sans doute Jack ou Dem qui venait pour l'informer d'une nouvelle concernant l'affaire.

Elle alla jusqu'à la porte et regarda dans le judas. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle ouvrit la porte.

**Tara** : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

**Evans** : Je passais dans le quartier et…

Tara fixa Evans. Il était inspecteur mais il mentait très mal.

**Tara** : Inspecteur, je vous écoute ?

**Evans** : Appelez moi Grant.

**Tara** : Si vous voulez mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

**Evans** : Je me disais que si je vous redemandais de dîner avec moi, dans un cadre autre que le travail, vous accepteriez ?

**Tara** : Vous êtes coriace !

**Evans** : C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme ! Alors ?

**Tara** : Je vais y réfléchir.

**Evans** : Et si votre « ami » indécis ne se décide pas, sachez que moi, je suis sûr de ce que je fais.

Evans descendit les marches de l'entrée de Tara qui n'en croyais pas. Il était venu jusque chez elle pour la draguer. Elle soupira avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Elle trouvait ça ridicule parce que jamais un homme n'avait joué les Don Juan devant sa porte. Elle s'arrêta alors devant le miroir de son entrée et se regarda dedans.

Elle n'était pas plus moche qu'une autre. Elle ne devait pas se focaliser sur lui. Ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble. Ils étaient dans la même unité et ça briserait leur carrière respective.

Elle soupira une dernière fois avant de retrouver son pot de glace et son canapé.

**Appartement de Jack**

Bobby était près de la fenêtre depuis quelques minutes déjà à regarder discrètement à l'extérieur lorsque Jack et Sue, avec Mackenzie et ses affaires vinrent les rejoindre. Laberty s'était affalé sur le canapé et avait allumé la télé. Jack remarqua que Bobby était préoccupé. Il s'éloigna de Sue et se mit en face de Bobby près de la fenêtre.

**Jack : **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Bobby : **Tu sais à qui appartient la voiture noire ?

Jack regarda discrètement à la fenêtre à son tour.

**Jack : **Non. Jamais vu.

**Bobby : **Cela fait 1 heure qu'elle se trouve là et que ses propriétaires n'ont pas bougés.

**Jack : **Tu crois que c'est les hommes de Caine ?

Sue suivait cet éhcnage avec attention en berçant doucement Mac contre elle.

**Bobby : **Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, ils n'ont pas l'intention d'agir sinon ils l'auraient déjà fait.

**Jack : **Pas après leur petit numéro de l'autre fois !

Myles entra dans la pièce et devina pourquoi ses deux amis étaient près de la fenêtre.

**Myles : **Nous avons de la visite ?

**Bobby : **Pas vraiment ! Que nos petits amis se font du souci pour nous et qu'ils nous aient mis sous surveillance.

Jack regarda Sue. Il pouvait sentir son inquiétude. ET Sue vit qu'il n'était plus question de quitter l'appartement.

**Jack : **Ils guettent le moindre de nos mouvements !

Bobby se tourna vers Jack.

**Bobby : **Je suis désolé ! Je n'aurais pas du venir ici !

**Jack : **Non ! Tu as bien fait !

Laverty était concentré sur son émission de télé réalité et n'avait rien suivit à ce qu'il se passait. Myles le regarda. IL était à deux doigts de craquer. Et dire qu'il faisait tout cela pour ce type.

**Myles : **il y en au moins un qui ne se fait pas de souci !

Jack rejoignit Sue.

**Jack : **On ne va pas pouvoir quitter l'appartement ce soir. Je préfère qu'on passe la nuit ici. Ils ne tenteront rien tant que nous serons tous là.

Il vit que cela ne rassurait pas Sue.

**Jack : **Ca va aller !

Il lui sourit mais il savait que ça ne serait pas suffisant. Cela ne l'enchantait pas non plus. Sue et Mackenzie n'avait rien à faire ici.

**Chambre de Jack**

Il était minuit passés. Bobby avait dit à Jack de rejoindre Sue et Mackenzie dans sa chambre. Qu'il allait monter la garde et qu'il viendrait le chercher un peu plus tard dans la nuit.

Mackenzie ne dormait toujours pas. Elle était trop contente de voir son oncle Jack et le faites qu'il s'amuse avec elle avait chassé la fatigue.

Myles et Laverty dormaient déjà à point fermé. La journée avait été rude pour eux et les émotions fortes avaient été au rendez-vous pour une affaire qui aurait dû être banale.

Après quelques minutes, Sue et Jack avaient enfin réussi à endormir Mackenzie, envoûtée par l'histoire que venait de lui raconter Sue. Elle s'était laissé bercer par les bras de Sue. Jack observait la scène. Elles s'étaient magnifiques toutes les deux.

Sue s'avança et déposa Mackenzie dans son lit. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle sentit deux bras l'entourer. Jack s'était blotti contre elle. Elle prit ses mains et les reposa sur celles de Jack qui la tenait serré contre lui.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, regardant l'image de ce petit être assoupi, si attendrissants. Jack déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Sue. Elle se retourna pour lire sur les lèvres de Jack.

**Sue** : (+signant) On ferait bien de dormir un peu nous aussi !

**Jack** : (+signant) Tout à fait d'accord !

**Sue** : Et puis cette petite puce ne va pas non laisser de répit !

**Jack** : Dans la famille Hudson, on sait se faire remarquer !

Sue sourit.

**Sue : **J'au pu le constater en effet !

**Jack : **Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez Mlle Thomas ?!

**Sue : **Rien du tout à part que je ne peux pas résister au charme naturel des Hudson.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut tendre et très lent. Ils apprécièrent tout les deux le moment.

Sue passa les bras autour du coup de Jack et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son partenaire. Jack avait resserré son étreinte. Elle lui avait énormément manqué. Il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui.

Le baiser devint plus instant et plus profond. Aucun des deux ne souhaitaient rompre le contact comme si être ensemble était vital. Les mains de Jack commencèrent à parcourir le corps de Sue et trouvèrent rapidement le chemin de sa peau sous la chemise.

Sue s'écarta légèrement de lui et brisa le contact. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Jack. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter mais ils n'étaient pas seuls.

**Sue : **On n'est pas seul…

Jack ne la laissa finir sa phrase qu'il l'embrassait déjà dans le cou. Sue sourit tout en essayant d'échapper à ses baisers.

**Jack : **On sera discret…

**Sue : **Jack !!

Il se redressa et la regarda. Elle avait raison. Il y avait Mackenzie et Myles et compagnie à côté. Il ferma un instant les yeux puis la regarda de nouveau.

**Jack : **Tu as raison !

Mais ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Jack : **Et moi, qui rêvais d'un week-end tranquille tout les deux.

Sue lui sourit et déposa un léger baiser avant de s'écarter. Jack resta un instant les yeux fermés pour apprécier au maximum le dernier baiser. Puis il ouvrit les yeux.

**DIMANCHE**

**Le lendemain**

**Appartement de Jack**

Sue et Jack dormaient blotti l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient passé une partie de la nuit à veiller sur Mackenzie. Le jour laissait quelques rayons du soleil pénétrés dans la chambre.

Mais lorsqu'ils virent que Mackenzie dormait profondément, ils décidèrent à leur tour d'aller se coucher. Jack avait prêté un tee shirt et un caleçon à Sue pour qu'elle puisse dormir confortablement.

Lorsque Jack s'était couché, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait prit Sue dans ses bras en jetant un œil sur le petit lit de Mac. Il adorait ce tableau et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que pourrait être sa vie avec Sue et un enfant. Il s'était endormi avec cette idée en tête.

Sue avait dormit nichée dans les bras de Jack. Elle commençait à s'y habituer et elle adorait cela.

Mackenzie aussi dormait à point fermé. Notre couple était couché dans le lit de Jack, quand une main vint se poser sur l'épaule de Jack.

**Voix** : Jack…Jack !

Jack ouvrit les yeux difficilement, ils leurs faillaient s'habituer à la lueur du jour qui entrait dans la chambre. Sue était encore endormie dans les bras de Jack alors que Levy regardait le couple allongé sur le lit.

Après quelques secondes, lorsque la lueur du jour n'éblouissait plus Jack, il reconnu la silhouette de Bobby, se tenant devant lui.

**Jack** : Bobby ?

**Bobby** : Debout mon vieux. Tu as du travail qui t'attend !

Jack se redressa lentement pour ne pas réveiller Sue. Il se glissa tout doucement hors du lit. Sue bougea légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas.

**Jack** : (gêné) Ca fait longtemps que tu nous observe ?

**Bobby** : Comme si j'avais que ça à faire !

Jack alla voir Mackenzie. Elle aussi dormait toujours à point fermé. IL rejoignit Bobby près de la porte et sortit accompagner Levy sur ses talons.

**Jack** : Qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

**Bobby** : Wallace a appelé sur ton portable.

Jack réfléchi quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qu'il avait laissé son téléphone portable dans sa veste, dans l'entrée, pour ne pas réveiller Mackenzie.

**Jack** : Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

**Bobby** : Elle a du nouveau. Il semblerait qu'Orwell est été localisé.

**Jack** : Et en ce qui vous concerne, toi, Myles et Laverty ?

**Bobby** : Elle nous a dit de rester caché jusqu'à l'arrestation d'Orwell.

**Jack** : D'accord ! La voiture noire est toujours là ?

**Bobby : **Oui. Wallace a dit qu'elle envoyait une équipe pour se poster dans la rue au besoin.

**Jack : **Bien.

Bobby fit volte face, laissant Jack devant la porte de la chambre.

**Jack** : Bobby !

Bobby se retourna en direction de Jack.

**Jack** : Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de parler de ce que tu as vu dans la chambre au sujet de Sue et moi…

Bobby restait de marbre face à Jack qui essayait de se dépêtrer, il risquait d'avoir beaucoup de mal à ce que Bobby tienne sa langue.

**Jack** : Parce que tu sais comment peut-être Lucy et…

**Bobby** : Dans la chambre ? Quelle chambre ?

**Jack** : Merci !

**Bobby** : Mais ça vaudra un bon steak !

**Jack** : Un steak !

**Bobby** : Peut-être même deux si tu me cherche trop !

Bobby quitta Jack le sourire aux lèvres. Jack ne changerait jamais, toujours aussi inquiet pour Sue.

**Chambre**

Jack entra doucement sans faire de bruit. Il allait devoir réveiller Sue. Il devait les raccompagner à son appartement. Il s'approcha du lit et s'y assit doucement pour ne pas réveiller Sue trop brusquement.

Il la regarda un moment dormir. Elle était magnifique. Il repoussa légèrement une mèche de cheveux, puis il se penche et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Sue bougea légèrement et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et rencontra ceux de Jack.

**Jack : **(chuchotant) Bonjour.

**Sue : **(chuchotant) Bonjour.

Sue s'étira dans le lit puis se redressa. Jack ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle regarda en direction du petit lit de Mackenzie, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Jack.

**Sue : **Elle dort toujours ?

**Jack : **Oui, une vraie petite marmotte.

Sue sourit. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Mackenzie était une enfant adorable. Elle faisait déjà des nuits complètes de plus de 8 heures.

**Jack : **Je dois retourner au bureau. Wallace a eu du nouveau. Je vais vous déposer Mac et toi à ton appartement avant d'y aller.

**Sue : **Et la voiture devant l'immeuble ?

**Jack : **Toujours là mais Wallace va envoyer une autre équipe pour la surveillance et pour seconder Bobby et Myles.

Sue n'était pas vraiment rassurer. Elle avait peur pour Bobby et Myles. Ils avaient échappé au pire.

**Jack : **Je pense que l'on peut faire confiance à Wallace. Elle ne refera pas la même erreur.

Sue lui fit signe de la tête. Il avait raison.

**Sue : **Je vais me préparer et après je m'occuperais de Mac…

**Jack : **Je vais le faire…

**Sue : **Tu devrais tout d'abord te préparer et aller régler les derniers détails avec Bobby.

**Jack : **Tu es sûre ?

**Sue : **Oui… et puis tu connais les filles ! On met toujours un certain temps à se préparer.

Elle se pencha et déposa un rapide baisé avant de se lever pour se préparer.

**Bureau du FBI**

Tara était la première à arriver au bureau. Elle avait passé la nuit à vérifier les fichiers des ordinateurs du bureau pour savoir qui y avait eu accès. Elle n'avait pas eu trop de mal à trouver la faille dans le système de sécurité puisqu'elle avait installé elle-même le pare feu de l'ordinateur.

Après quelques minutes, elle avait trouvé que l'ordinateur du chargé des dossiers avait été utilisé sans autorisation. Le dossier que Wallace avait eu en charge avait été modifié et changeait le niveau de sécurité de l'affaire.

Elle avait trouvé le code de l'agent qui avait fait cela et avait appelé Wallace pour lui en parler. Elles avaient décidé de se retrouver au bureau pour en parler plus tranquillement pendant que Wallace avait prévenu Jack et Demetrius.

Alors qu'elle pianotait sur son ordinateur, Wallace, Lucy, Demetrius entrèrent dans le bureau.

**Wallace** : Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé Williams ?

**Tara** : J'ai découvert d'où venait la faille dans le système informatique du chargé des dossiers.

Chacun se plaça devant l'écran pour s'informer des nouveautés de l'affaire.

**Tara** : (regardant la vidéo) On peut voir le chargé des dossiers quitté son bureau, il y a 3 jours.

Sur la vidéo, on voyait le chargé des dossiers sortir de son bureau après avoir verrouiller la porte. Il s'avance vers l'ascenseur et disparaît de l'écran. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme, vêtu d'une combinaison d'homme de nettoyage s'arrêta devant la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Après quelques minutes, il en ressortit se dirigeant rapidement vers l'ascenseur.

**Tara** : Voilà.

**Wallace** : Est-ce vous avez pu l'identifié ?

**Tara** : Pas encore mais la société de nettoyage a confirmé n'avoir envoyé personne.

**Demetrius** : Les choses se précisent.

Wallace hocha la tête pour féliciter Tara de sa trouvaille.

**Wallace** : Joignez l'inspecteur Evans. Montrez lui les images, il a peut-être un suspect pour nous.

**Devant l'appartement de Sue**

Jack arrêta la voiture. Sue et lui descendirent. Tandis que Jack sortait les sacs de sa nièce, Sue détachait la nacelle et la sortit de la voiture. Elle ferma la portière et se tourna vers Jack qui se dirigeait vers elle.

A ce moment là, elle vit Charlie arriver à leur rencontre.

**Charlie : **Bonjour vous deux…. (En se penchant vers la nacelle) Alors voilà la petite princesse dont tout le monde parle.

**Sue : **Bonjour Charlie !

Elle interrogea Jack du regard.

**Jack : **j'ai demandé à Charlie de venir. Je serais plus tranquille si je sais que vous n'êtes pas toutes seules.

Sue ne l'admit pas mais elle était elle aussi rassurer. Charlie prit les sacs des mains de Jack. Celui-ci se rapprocha de Sue.

**Jack : **Je t'appelle dès que j'arrive au bureau.

Sue lui sourit légèrement. Jack regarda Mackenzie dans sa nacelle avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers Sue.

**Jack : **S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu n'hésite pas à appeler.

**Sue : **Promis.

Il regarda Charlie puis Sue. Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Jack savait que Sue l'appellerait s'il se passait quoi que ce soit. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il aimait les laisser seules.

**Sue : **File ! Tu vas être en retard !

Jack se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sue avant de s'écarter doucement et de remonter en voiture. Sue et Charlie regardèrent la voiture de Jack s'éloigner. Sue regarda Charlie. Elle n'aimait pas le laisser partir sans être avec lui.

**Charlie : **Tout va bien se passer ma belle !

Sue lui fit un tout petit sourire puis ils se dirigèrent tout les trois vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.

**Plus tard au bureau**

Jack avait rejoint le reste de l'équipe et Tara lui avait fait un topo sur ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

Alors que le reste de l'équipe continuait les recherches, l'inspecteur Evans entra dans le bureau.

**Evans** : J'ai reçu des informations concernant l'homme de votre vidéo.

**Jack** : Vous avez fait vite.

**Demetrius** : Et alors ? Vous avez appris quoi ?

Evans s'arrêta devant Tara qui se trouvait près du tableau en compagnie de Lucy.

**Evans** : L'homme qui est sur cette vidéo travaille avec Orwell, c'est l'un de ses sbires.

**Jack** : Vous savez où l'on peut le trouver ?

**Evans **: (regardant Jack avec un léger sourire) J'ai encore mieux !

Tous lancèrent un regard interrogatif à Evans alors que Wallace entra dans la pièce.

**Wallace** : Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi inspecteur.

Evans se retourna en direction de l'entrée où Wallace était adossé à la porte.

**Evans** : J'ai visionné la vidéo que l'agent Williams m'a envoyée. J'y ai reconnu l'un des acolytes de ce cher Orwell. Une équipe de surveillance l'a suivi discrètement jusqu'à un entrepôt.

**Wallace** : Très bien. Nous allons prendre la suite.

Evans s'approchait de Wallace.

**Evans** : Vous ne comptez pas m'évincer de cette affaire agent Wallace ?

Wallace n'avait pas envie d'avoir un bleu dans ses pattes durant l'intervention mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait fait beaucoup pour l'avancement de cette affaire. Wallace vit la détermination dans le regard de cet homme qui semblait honnête.

**Wallace** : Très bien ! Mais vous êtes sous mes ordres.

**Evans** : (avec un grand sourire) Bien évidemment ! C'est vous la patronne !

**Wallace** : Et si vous me faites une entourloupe, je vous descends moi-même !

Le sourire de Evans disparu à la seconde même où Wallace lui fait cet aveu. Il l'a fixait toujours. Elle n'avait l'air pas l'air de plaisanter et personne dans le bureau d'ailleurs.

**Wallace** : Je vais prévenir l'équipe d'intervention.

Wallace quitta le bureau laissant l'inspecteur avec un sourire amer sur le visage.

**Evans** : Elle était sérieuse ?

**Tara** : (d'un ton sec) Très !

**Jack** : Elle a été gentille là !

**Evans** : J'ai de la chance alors !

**Jack** : Vous ne pouviez pas avoir plus de chance.

**Entrepôt désaffecté**

L'équipe de surveillance n'avait pas lâché le complice d'Orwell depuis qu'il était allé chercher à manger dans un drugstore à l'extérieur de la ville.

L'homme les avait conduits dans un entrepôt isolé à l'extérieur de la ville. Après quelques minutes, Wallace avait donné l'ordre à une équipe d'intervention d'encercler le bâtiment.

Une caméra miniature de surveillance avait montré l'état des lieux aux différentes équipes pour qu'elles ne soient pas prises au dépourvu. Wallace avait fait un plan d'attaque dans la fourgonnette qui les emmenait sur les lieux.

Tous voyaient dans les yeux de Wallace, la détermination d'en finir avec cette affaire au plus vite. Elle avait été chamboulée par l'affaire depuis l'attaque dans la chambre d'hôtel et c'était compréhensible.

**Wallace** : (radio) les équipes d'intervention sont en place ?

**Equipe1** : Oui !

**Equipe2** : Oui !

**Wallace** : Parfait.

L'inspecteur était dans la camionnette aux côtés de Wallace. Elle avait accepté qu'il les accompagne car il les avait prévu quand le complice d'Orwell avait était repéré. Néanmoins, elle avait refusé qu'il se joigne à l'équipe d'intervention au plus grand regret de Tara qui était tout près de lui dans le camion exigu.

**Inspecteur** : Je vais voir une intervention du FBI, c'est impressionnant !

**Tara** : On agit avec une équipe spécialisée et nos agents sont entraînés à ce genre de mission.

**Tara** : Tout est Ok, l'intervention peut commencée.

**Wallace** : L'équipe 3 est prête. On donne l'assaut dans 5…4…3...2…1…GO !

Les 3 équipes pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Une des équipes arrivèrent par le toit du hangar. Les 3 hommes qui faisaient leur repas furent surpris.

Orwell fut plus rapide que ses 2 autres comparses et s'enfuit par une trappe.

Wallace, Jack et Demetrius s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel mal éclairé. Ils avancèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux commencent à s'habituer à l'obscurité des lieux.

Les agents fédéraux marchèrent les uns derrières les autres jusqu'à un embranchement qui partait dans deux directions opposées.

Wallace fit signe à Jack et Dem de suivre une direction pendant qu'elle irait dans l'autre. Ils acquiescèrent de la tête et s'engouffrèrent dans l'un des tunnels.

Soudain, Wallace eut une sueur froide. Cette situation lui rappelait étrangement une autre. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes.

_**Flash back**_

_Elle marchait dans la pénombre du bâtiment quand le couloir devant elle se sépara en deux. Jason lui fit signe qu'il allait prendre à droite et qu'il restait en contact radio. Elle fit un signe de la tête et s'avança dans l'autre ouverture, celle de gauche._

_**Fin du flash back**_

Non, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle devait se concentrer sur ce qu'elle vivait à l'instant et non se replonger dans son passé, à ce moment si douloureux.

Elle avança jusqu'à une porte devant elle quand elle s'arrêta encore une fois.

_**Flash back**_

_Elle avançait doucement, s'arrêtant à chaque bruit suspect qui résonnait dans le couloir. Elle arriva jusqu'à une porte. Elle se mit sur le côté avant de l'enfoncer violement à coup de pied pour s'apercevoir que la pièce était vide. Un léger soulagement lui fit baisser sa garde, elle avait pensé que le criminel avait pu se trouver une meilleure cachette que ça. Elle fit demi tour pour rejoindre Jason quand elle sentit un regard sur elle. Un regard inquiétant et glacial à la fois. Elle avait fait une erreur._

_**Fin du flash back**_

Les choses étaient différentes. Elle ne devait pas se laisser submerger par une émotion qui l'empêcherait de réagir. Elle avait fait une erreur qui ne devait pas se reproduire, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais.

Elle enfonça la porte avec un coup de pied et ne trouva personne à l'intérieure de la pièce. Elle scruta les environs comme pour se rassurer et quitta la pièce. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil quand elle sentit un regard posé sur elle…comme la dernière fois.

_**Flash back**_

_Elle sentit soudain son corps projeté sur le côté. Des coups de feu retentirent. A cet instant tout c'était embrouillé dans son esprit. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé. Cette douleur qui la faisait souffrir. Elle pleurait, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et devenaient incontrôlables. Ses yeux qui observèrent la scène impuissante. Elle voulait faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Du sang qui coulait sur le sol mais ce n'était pas le sien. Jason ainsi que le brigand était sur le sol. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit son ami, son partenaire, couché sur le sol. Jason était là, son arme encore fumante dans la main._

_Elle accourut près de lui oubliant même que le criminel était à quelques mètres d'eux. Jason la regardait en lui lançant un petit sourire comme pour la rassurer. Elle souleva sa tête pour la poser sur ses genoux avant de l'appeler désespérément d'une voix mélangeant tristesse et colère. Elle le regarda dans les yeux avant qu'il ne lui sourie. Il lui dit quelques mots, lui caressa la joue avec son pouce pour essuyer les larmes et le sang qui s'étaient mélangés avant de fermer mes yeux et de la quitter…pour toujours._

_Un cri s'échappa dans la bâtisse, un cri de douleur et de désespoir. Elle venait de le perdre…lui aussi. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle entendit des bruits de pas. C'était les autres agents qui la regardaient comme si elle l'avait tué. Et pendant une fraction de seconde, c'est ce qu'elle pensa. C'était à cause d'elle si il était sans vie dans ses bras, ses mains étaient tâchées de son sang. _

_**Fin du flash back**_

Elle se retourna, brandissant son arme en direction de Demetrius et Jack qui avaient fini d'inspecter l'autre partie du bâtiment. Elle s'essuya les yeux comme pour se persuader que ce qu'elle venait de se rappeler n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir.

**Demetrius :** (à voix basse) On a fouillé l'autre sortie mais elle est verrouillée, il doit se cacher par ici.

**Wallace :** (en sueur) Très bien !

**Jack :** Ca va ?

Wallace fixa un moment les 2 agents avant de leur répondre.

**Wallace :** Je n'aime pas particulièrement les endroits comme ceux là.

Les 3 agents s'enfoncèrent dans les galeries du tunnel avant de voir Orwell se présenter devant eux. Orwell resta figé quand il vit les 3 agents braqués leurs armes vers lui.

**Orwell :** Ne tirez pas ! Je me rends.

**Salle d'interrogatoire**

Wallace avait dit aux agents ainsi qu'à l'inspecteur Evans qu'elle se chargerait personnellement de l'interrogatoire. L'inspecteur avait demandé à l'épauler mais elle ne lui avait permis uniquement d'assister à la discussion qu'à travers la vitre sans teint.

Orwell était dans la pièce. Il était là depuis une heure. Wallace l'avait laissé mariner. Il avait tiré sur un des ces agents et tenter de blesser un autre. Ca, elle ne le laissera pas passer aussi facilement. Wallace entra dans la salle suivie de Demetrius. Elle s'assit sur une chaise un peu à l'écart de la pièce pendant que Demetrius commençait l'entretien.

**Demetrius** : Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de solution.

**Orwell** : Je ne dirais rien.

**Demetrius** : Si vous ne parlez pas, on va vous inculper de tentative de meurtre sur un témoin dans une affaire fédérale, de tentative sur un agent du FBI et de délit de fuite.

**Orwell** : Et le mot « avocat » ! Ca vous dit quelques choses ?

Wallace se leva de sa chaise et se mit en face du criminel.

**Wallace** : Si j'étais vous j'écouterais cet agent. Parce que si je n'en mêle ça sera différent.

**Orwell** : (souriant) Vous allez faire quoi ? Me donner une tape sur la main pour que je vous donne ce que vous voulez savoir ? Laissez-moi rire !

Demetrius vit le visage de Wallace changer. Il vit Wallace donner un coup dans la chaise du suspect et la faire voler à l'autre bout de la pièce, tandis qu'Orwell était tombé à genoux devant la table. Wallace s'approcha de lui et le força à rester à genoux.

**Wallace : **Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de discuter avec vous ! Surtout lorsque la vie de mes agents sont en jeu.

**Orwell : **Vous n'avez pas le droit…

**Wallace : **On vous a mal renseigné ! Vous n'êtes pas tombée sur la bonne personne avec moi !

Orwell envoya un regard désespéré à Demetrius. Celui-ci lui sourit.

**Demetrius : **C'est elle le mauvais flic !

**Wallace : **Vous avez le choix soit nous parler, soit certains amis à moi vont être heureux de vous revoir. Je crois que vous leur devez quelques dollars suite à une petite affaire de drogue.

Orwell commençait à pâlir à vu d'œil. Il avala sa salive avant de reprendre un peu de contenance pour défier Wallace.

**Orwell** : Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler. En plus, il n'y a pas de traité d'extradition entre les Etats-Unis et ces pays.

**Wallace : **Vous avez raison mais vous croyez que c'est cela qui m'arrêterais ?! Vous vous trompez lourdement.

Demetrius observait la scène. Il devait avouer que Wallace savait très bien jouer les flics méchant. Elle n'avait vraiment aucunes intentions de discuter pendant des heures avec ce type.

**Wallace** : Seulement, malheureusement pour vous, j'ai beaucoup d'amis… et il se peut que je parle de vous à certain de mes amis et … si vous êtes libéré alors il vous ferait prendre l'avion.

**Demetrius** : Un voyage gratuit en aller simple.

Orwell fixa les 2 agents qui étaient aussi sérieux l'un que l'autre.

**Orwell** : Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

Wallace se redressa en lâchant le type et en se plaçant devant lui.

**Wallace** : Je ne plaisance jamais. Vous avez 1 minute.

Wallace quitta la pièce, laissant Demetrius avec lui. L'agent du FBI se leva et alla chercher la chaise qui avait volé puis réinstalla Orwell dessus.

**Orwell** : Elle n'est pas sérieuse quand elle parle de m'extrader ?

**Demetrius** : Depuis que je travaille avec elle, je l'ai vu plaisanter…

Demetrius parut réfléchir un instant.

**Dem : **Jamais.

Il regarda sa montre.

**Dem : **Il vous reste 35 secondes !

Orwell réfléchit puis Wallace entra dans la salle, un téléphone à la main.

**Wallace** : Vous êtes décidé à coopérer ?

**Orwell** : C'est du bluff, vous me faites marcher ?

Wallace composa un numéro sur son téléphone.

**Orwell** : Qui vous appelez ?

**Wallace :** Un ami qui travaille en Indonésie. Il va être ravi de savoir qu'il va bientôt vous avoir dans sa prison.

**Orwell** : Si c'est une blague…je veux mon avocat !

**Wallace** : (au téléphone) Allo ? Oui, c'est Karen…Je vais bien et toi ?...Quel heure il est de ton côté ?...Oui, ils vont bien aussi…Justement je suis sur une affaire et j'ai pensé à toi vu que le prévenu avait déjà eu affaire à tes services…Il s'appelle Orwell. Oui, le trafiquant de drogue…

**Orwell** : Raccrochez ! Je vais parler !

**A travers le miroir sans teint**

**Inspecteur** : Elle est très persuasive votre boss !

**Jack** : Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu !

**Evans** : Vous pensez qu'elle appelait réellement en Indonésie ?

**Jack** : Avec Wallace plus rien ne m'étonne !

**Bureau du FBI**

L'interrogatoire de Orwell et ses sbires avaient porté leurs fruits. Wallace entra dans le bureau pour faire le point sur les poursuites de l'affaire.

**Wallace** : Orwell nous a donné les informations que nous voulions et il témoignera contre son ancien patron Tom Caine pour ne pas être extradé.

**Dem** : Les noms que va nous fournir Orwell vont nous permettre de démanteler le réseau de Caine.

**Tara** : En ce qui concerne le fait que le dossier soit arrivé sur le bureau de Wallace au lieu ce celui du bureau de la protection des témoins et bien. L'un des sbires de Orwell avait appris que Wallace était au FBI et a voulu se venger.

**Demetrius** : Se venger ?

**Wallace** : Il était le frère d'un homme que j'avais arrêté il y a longtemps mais maintenant il est lui aussi derrière les barreaux.

**Lucy** : Ces sont encore les gentils qui gagnent !

Alors que tous jubilaient de la réussite de la mission, Bobby et Myles venaient de faire leur rentrer dans le bureau sous les yeux de Wallace et Tara qui ne les avaient pas vus depuis l'attaque.

**Wallace** : J'espère que ces quelques jours ne vous ont pas trop fatigués messieurs ?

**Myles** : Je pourrais faire ça tous les jours !

**Bobby** : Sans moi ! J'ai assez donné à trimballer ta carcasse à travers la ville.

Myles envoya un sourire ironique en direction de Bobby avant de s'asseoir à son bureau après que Tara lui ai posé la main sur l'épaule pour lui montrer sa sympathie.

**Wallace** : (gênée) Comme vous êtes tous réunis, je voulais m'excuser encore une fois de vous avoir donné une affaire qui aurait pu vous coûter la vie et que dorénavant, je serais plus méticuleuse dans l'affectation de vos missions.

**Jack** : Et on vous a déjà dit que ce n'était pas votre faute.

**Bobby** : C'est vrai. Comme ça on a pu rendre une petite visite à Jack à son appart avec Sue.

**Myles** : Oui, et d'ailleurs j'ai appris une chose !

Tous fixèrent Myles pour savoir ce qu'il avait en tête.

**Myles** : Je ne veux plus faire de mission d'infiltration dans des hôtels bas de gamme.

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Myles ne changerais jamais. Mais avec cette blague, il avait détendu l'atmosphère.

Wallace regarda chaque membre de l'équipe un à un. L'idée de partir n'avait plus sa place. Elle se sentait enfin bien. Et elle avait la conviction qu'avec cette équipe, ils allaient accomplir de grandes choses. Mais elle se promit une chose. Qu'elle ne laisserait plus personne faire du mal aux membres de cette équipe…. Cette famille.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Jack. Ils l'avaient pas mal observé ces derniers jours et ils savaient que toutes les rumeurs au sujet de Wallace n'avaient aucun fondement. Enfin quelques unes car les rumeurs parlant du fait qu'elle était la meilleure était, quand à elles, tout à fait fondées.

**Demetrius** : Et si on allait fêter ça dans un bon resto !

**Myles** : Excellente idée ! Je propose celui qui est au bout de la rue. J'ai vu qu'il avait un nouveau plat dans leur menu…

**Dem : **Dis plutôt que c'est à cause de cette nouvelle serveuse !

**Jack** : Tu crois qu'elle acceptera d'aider un blessé à manger ?

**Myles** : Et tu crois qu'ils acceptent les bébés.

**Bobby : **Je suis sûr que tu étais déjà entrain d'appeler Sue pour la rassurer !

Bobby était venu près de son ami et le prit par les épaules.

**Bobby : **Surtout que l'on vous a gâché votre petit week-end en amoureux !

**Jack : **Je te rappelle que je devais garder Mac.

**Bobby : **Ca n'empêche rien.

Ca y est ! C'était fait. Il avait réussit à le mettre mal à l'aise devant tout le monde. Wallace était toujours présent et souriait aux taquineries faites par Bobby à Jack.

**Wallace : **Et puis cela a pu vous donner un avant goût de votre futur et je dois dire que vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien Hudson.

Jack ferma un instant les yeux en souriant. Si Wallace si mettait aussi, il n'avait aucune chance.

**Myles : **Désolé de troubler les plans de futur de Jack… mais je suis affamé et blessé, je vous le rappelle.

**Wallace : **Vous ne devriez pas tardé sinon Mr Leland risque de nous faire un malaise ! … Bonne soirée !

Wallace allait sortir quand Tara l'interpella.

**Tara : **Madame…

Elle regarda ses collègues puis de nouveau Wallace.

**Tara : **Vous vous joignez à nous ?

Wallace les regarda. Elle savait que cette invitation était sincère mais elle n'était pas encore prête pour cela.

**Wallace : **merci mais j'ai pas mal de travail qui m'attend encore…

**Bobby : **Ca fait du bien de décompresser quelques fois…

**Wallace : **J'en prends bonne note agent Manning et je vous promets qu'une fois, j'essaierai de suivre votre conseil.

Elle les regarda une dernière fois puis sortie du bureau. Myles prit sa veste et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

**Myles : **Si vous n'avez pas faim tant pis pour vous !

Tout le monde sourit à la remarque.

**Jack : **On se rejoint au restaurant. Je vais passer prendre Sue et Mac.

**Lucy : **Bien sûr… je vais m'occuper du grand blessé en vous attendant alors ne trainer pas ! Sinon vous aurez à faire à moi.

**Myles : **Que dois-je comprendre ?

**Lucy : **D'après toi Myles !

**Demetrius : **Je vous accompagne !

Myles et Demetrius marquaient la marche suivie de Lucy qui était impatiente de savoir ce que Bobby et Myles avait découvert chez Jack. Elle était bien décidée à tirer les vers du nez de Myles.

**Jack** : (à Bobby et Tara) Vous venez ?

**Bobby** : Juste un truc à ranger et j'arrive !

**Tara** : J'arrive.

Bobby était à son bureau rangeant les derniers papiers qui traînaient sur son bureau quand Tara s'avança timidement à ses côtés.

**Bobby** : Alors Tara, je t'ai manqué pendant ces quelques jours !

**Tara** : Et bien en fait, je me demandais si on n'avait pas une meilleure vue de ton bureau.

Ils se fixèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

**Bobby** : J'aime bien la vue que j'ai de mon bureau.

Tara regarda dans le sens du bureau de Bobby. Il était en face du sien.

**Tara** : Oui…

Bobby remarqua que quelque chose troublait Tara. Il l'a côtoyait assez pour la connaître suffisamment.

**Bobby** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Tara** : Rien ! Je suis juste contente que tu…vous alliez bien.

**Bobby** : Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Tara ne pouvait plus regarder Bobby en face. Les larmes s'annonçaient déjà sur ses joues et l'émotion était telle qu'elle ne pouvait plus se contenir.

**Tara** : J'ai cru…

**Bobby** : Je suis là, c'est le plus important.

Bobby serra Tara contre lui pour apaiser ses craintes et la rassurer. Elle se laissa faire. Elle avait eu cette peur qui l'avait fait pleurer, cette peur incontrôlable qui l'avait empêché de se concentrer et qui dirigeait ses pensées vers lui. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Il était important dans sa vie. Elle se blotti encore plus contre lui pour le sentir vivant dans ses bras et sentir son cœur battre.

Elle se détacha lentement de son étreinte. Ils restèrent un petit moment l'un près de l'autre comme pour se rassurer mutuellement.

**Tara** : Je suis désolée. Je pleure alors que c'est un moment heureux.

**Bobby** : Tout va bien. Je suis là.

Tara fixa Bobby qui l'avait laissé pour prendre leurs manteaux. Elle observait cet homme qu'elle connaissait depuis des années maintenant. Elle l'avait toujours regardé avec les yeux d'une amie, d'une partenaire mais ce soir-là, elle le regarda comme une femme qui aimait.

Le regard empli de tendresse, elle regarda Bobby revenir avec sa veste et l'aider à la mettre sur ses épaules. Au contact de leurs mains, ils échangèrent un regard qui s'éternisa. Bobby avança lentement son visage vers celui de Tara.

Leurs battements de cœur accélérèrent. Leurs respirations devinrent plus rapides également. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles. Leurs regards se croisèrent laissant entrevoir qu'ils avaient pensé l'un à l'autre durant cette mission. Tara mit son manteau et Bobby fit de même.

Ils quittèrent le bureau côte à côte la tête remplie de sentiment confus. Il était encore trop tôt mais peut-être qu'un jour…

**Couloir**

En passant devant le bureau de Wallace, Jack ralentit et se stoppa même. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le faire ou s'il avait le droit de le faire mais il en avait envie. Elle était différente et elle méritait qu'on la soutienne.

Il frappa à la porte. Il entendit la permission d'entrer. Il s'exécuta, referma la porte derrière lui puis se plaça devant le bureau de Wallace. Celle-ci avait encore les yeux baissés vers ses papiers. Elle le regarda. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ni par ou commencé mais il fallait qu'il se lance.

**Jack : **Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, ni pourquoi et cela ne me regarde pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que depuis votre arrivée, l'équipe fait du très bon boulot… et grâce à vous. Vous savez utiliser chacune de nos spécificités, vous savez nous comprendre, nous écouter quand il le faut… et vous savez aussi nous soutenir dans les pires situations.

Wallace ne disait rien et restait à l'observer.

**Jack : **Je crois que je ne m'avancerais pas trop en vous disant que l'équipe aime travailler pour vous… et que nous avons confiance en vous.

Jack fixa à son tour Wallace pour guetter une réaction de sa part. Elle restait silencieuse mais Jack voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il avait réussit à la toucher.

**Jack : **Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez.

Il se retourna pour sortir.

**Walace : **Jack ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Il se retourna et la regarda. Il avait raison. Elle était touchée.

**Wallace : **Merci.

Il lui sourit puis sortit du bureau. Wallace regarda la porte fermée un long moment. Elle était plus que touchée. Et ces personnes qui travaillaient avec elles, la surprenaient de jour en jour. En tant qu'agent bien sûr mais aussi en tant que personne. Il lui avait déjà beaucoup apporté.

**Appartement de Jack**

Le repas au restaurant avait eu une saveur particulière pour chacun des membres de l'équipe.

Sue était assisse dans le canapé, Levy couché sur les pieds de sa maîtresse. Jack l'a rejoignit après avoir couché Mackenzie dans la chambre. Elle avait aussi eu droit à un dîner spécial pour l'occasion. Jack arriva avec un bol de pop corn pour enfin profiter de la soirée avec Sue.

Jack s'assit près de Sue faisant fuir Levy qui savait que Sue préfèrerait la présence de Jack à ses côtés. Levy alla se coucher sur un tapis que Jack avait acheté pour l'animal. Sue passait beaucoup de temps chez Jack alors pour ne pas que Levy perde ses marques, il lui avait acheté quelques accessoires ainsi, Sue et Jack savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas déranger.

Quand Jack s'assit aux côtés de Sue, il décela un malaise. Ils commençaient à bien se connaître mutuellement. Jack posa le bol sur la table basse du salon avant de poser sa main sur celle de Sue qui jouait avec un coussin du divan.

**Jack** : Tu me le dis ou je vais devoir passer la nuit à jouer aux devinettes ?

**Sue** : De quoi tu parles ?

**Jack** : De ce qui ne va pas. Depuis qu'on a fini le dîner avec les autres, tu n'as pas dit un mot.

**Sue** : C'est faux !

**Jack** : Tu as dit « Bonne soirée » et « Au revoir » alors ça ne compte pas !

Sue fit une légère moue. Elle avait quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, depuis la fin de cette affaire. Elle s'assit en face de Jack et chercha les mots pour s'exprimer.

**Sue** : Je m'en veux.

**Jack** : (étonné) Pourquoi ?

**Sue** : Je…j'ai été soulagé quand j'ai appris que lors de l'attaque de l'hôtel, ça soit Bobby et Myles qui aient été attaqués et que tu te sois trouvé à mes côtés.

La voix de Sue se faisait de plus en plus hésitante, plus émotive.

**Sue** : Si ça avait été toi…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase. Les larmes commencèrent à se dessiner sur ses joues. Elle avait honte d'avoir eu ce sentiment de soulagement en sachant que Jack était sain et sauf.

Jack se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main. Avec l'autre, il passa son pouce sur les joues de Sue pour sécher ses larmes.

**Jack** : Je sais…c'est normal. J'ai été inquiet pour Myles et Bobby mais moi aussi j'ai été soulagé que ça ne soit pas toi dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Ca peut paraître cruel mais je crois que si les choses avaient été inversées, je serais devenu fou d'inquiétude.

Sue baissa la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter d'avoir eu ce sentiment. Elle avait l'impression de les avoir trahi, d'avoir trahi leur confiance et leur amitié. Ils avaient des problèmes et elle, elle était soulagée parce que ce n'était pas Jack.

**Sue** : J'ai été odieuse. Ce sont mes amis et moi…je n'étais pas inquiète pour eux.

**Jack** : Tu étais inquiète pour eux. Seulement tu ne l'étais pas au même degré que si ça avait été quelqu'un de plus…disons proche de toi.

**Sue** : Mais…

**Jack** : Tu étais soulagée parce que tu avais peur pour moi. Tu n'as trahis personne ! Ni Myles, ni Bobby. Tu as juste laissé tes sentiments guidés ton jugement.

Sue éclata en sanglot. Jack avait raison. Si ça avait été lui, elle aurait remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Elle n'avait pas craint pour la vie de Bobby et Myles comme pour celle de Jack à chaque fois qu'il allait sur le terrain sans qu'elle soit présente.

**Jack** : Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Si quelque chose t'arrivais, moi aussi je serais inquiet.

Sue se jeta dans les bras de Jack. Elle voulait le sentir près d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Elle tenait trop à lui. Elle ne réussirait pas à vivre sans lui. Elle séchait ses larmes plus l'étreinte de Jack se faisait, elle ne voulait plus jamais qu'ils se séparent.

Ils se détachèrent et restèrent front contre front pendant un moment. Quand ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ils virent dans le regard de l'autre cette petite lueur qui faisait vibrer leurs cœurs. Ils s'approchèrent lentement l'un de l'autre sans rien brusquer, pour apprécier chaque seconde. Sue passa sa main dans les cheveux de Jack qui resserra son étreinte. Ils s'embrassèrent d'un long et doux baiser qui devint interminable.

Sue bascula sur le canapé entraînant Jack avec elle. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient arrêter ce baiser qui se faisait que plus en plus passionné et charnel. Sentir la présence de l'autre, c'est tout ce qu'ils voulaient pour le moment.

Les mains de chacun parcouraient le corps de l'autre comme dans une sculpture qui se fait modeler par un artiste. L'intensité des baisers devenait de plus en plus longue et langoureuse. Un jeu sensuel venait de s'installer faisant oublier aux deux amants le film et le bol de pop corn qu'ils avaient programmé.

**LUNDI**

**Bureau du FBI**

L'équipe retirait les dernières photos de l'affaire encore accrochées au tableau mais tous attendaient de voir la tête que ferait le chargé des dossiers quand il sortirait du bureau de Wallace.

**Bobby** : Je parie qu'il filera comme une flèche vers l'ascenseur !

**Myles** : Et moi qu'il ressort en pleurant !

**Lucy** : Ne soyez pas si mesquin. Je pense qu'il prendra les jambes à son cou.

A travers la porte du bureau, on pouvait entendre dans tout l'étage les reproches qu'elle faisait au chargé de mission qui lui avait transmis le dossier. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était tendre avec le jeune homme.

**Wallace** : Je trouve inadmissible ce que vous avez fait !

**Homme** : Je suis confus…lorsque j'ai lu le résumé de la mission…

**Wallace** : Le résumé ?

**Homme** : Oui…enfin…

Wallace lança un regard noir en direction de l'agent.

**Homme** : Je suis vraiment désolé.

**Wallace** : Vous lisez le résumé des dossiers avant de le donner à un bureau d'enquête.

**Homme** : J'avais de nombreux dossiers et celui-ci me semblait parfait pour votre équipe…

**Wallace** : Vous avez pensez mal !

**Homme** : Je suis désolé.

L'homme s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le fauteuil où il était assis.

**Wallace** : Par ailleurs, vous avez quitté votre bureau avec 10 minutes d'avance le jour où l'on est venu fouiner dans le dossier ! Vous avez une explication pour ça ?

**Homme** : J'ai reçu un appel et…

**Wallace** : Et… ?

**Homme** : J'espère que vous n'en parlerez pas à l'adjoint du service administratif.

**Wallace** : J'attends un geste de votre part pour mon équipe.

**Homme** : Bien sûr !

**Wallace** : Après ce qu'ils ont vécu j'espère que vous saurez les remercier pour leurs efforts.

**Homme** : Bien entendu.

L'homme sortit du bureau. La leçon de moral de Wallace l'avait plus que chamboulé. Il passa devant le bureau des agents comme une flèche. Wallace ne tarda pas à rejoindre l'équipe.

**Wallace** : J'ai discuté avec le chargé de mission et il a eu l'amabilité de mettre des jours de congés sur votre planning.

**Demetrius** : C'est vrai ? Et pour combien de temps ?

**Myles** : Je suis certain qu'avec la chance qu'on a, il nous a donné une journée de repos.

**Wallace** : En faites…il accorde au bureau 2 semaines de congés mais je n'ai pas encore les dates exactes. Je vous en reparlerais ultérieurement.

**Bobby** : Deux semaines ! Mais c'est super !

**Lucy** : C'est Donna qui va être contente.

**Demetrius** : Et toi, Dylan !

**Wallace** : Je dois encore avoir confirmation des dates alors ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite.

Wallace quitta le bureau alors que les agents débattaient de leurs futurs congés. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kate fit son entrée dans le bureau.

**Kate** : Salut tout le monde !

**Bobby** : Kate !

**Kate : **Salut Bobby !

Kate fit la bise à Bobby.

**Kate : **Ca fait longtemps ! Tu sais que maman n'arrête pas de harceler Jack pour qu'il t'invite à nouveau à la maison.

Bobby regarda Jack qui évita son regard.

**Bobby : **Je n'en savais rien mais c'est bon de la savoir ! J'en prends bonne note !

Jack regarda sa sœur.

**Jack** : (étonné) Tu es en avance ?

**Kate** : Je sais ! Mais Elliot trouvais que j'avais été trop dur avec toi, en te laissant ma petite Mac.

Kate s'approcha de la nacelle de son bébé qui lui sourit en voyant le visage de sa mère. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras en la serrant fort contre elle et en déposant un baiser sur al tête de l'enfant.

**Kate : **(A Mac) Je t'ai manqué ma puce ?!

Le bébé se contenta de lui sourire.

**Kate : **Ca n'a pas été trop dur avec Oncle Jack ?!

**Jack** : Je m'en suis bien occupé si c'est ça qui t'inquiète !

**Kate** : J'en suis certaine mais je ne sais pas vraiment qui je dois remercier. Toi ou Sue ?!

Kate s'était tournée vers Sue et lui souriait. Bobby, Myles, Lucy, Tara et Demetrius se fixèrent avant de regarder Jack et Sue.

**Tara** : Sue ?

**Kate** : Oui !

**Lucy** : Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez déjà !

Jack fit de grands signes derrières les agents qui s'étaient avancés vers la nouvelle venue.

**Kate** : Je l'ai croisé quand je suis venue déposée Mackenzie vendredi matin.

Jack baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent que Sue et lui avaient passé la nuit ensemble mais c'était trop tard. Bobby s'avança vers Jack et posa sa main su l'épaule de son ami en lançant un clin d'œil en direction de Sue.

**Bobby** : Tu as des choses à nous dire mon vieux et personne ne pourra te tirer de là cette fois.

**Jack** : Je…j'ai appelé Sue pour qu'elle puisse…m'aider à…

**Sue** : J'étais chez Jack…pour…

Sue et Jack cherchaient une excuse alors que la situation amusait terriblement Kate.

**Kate : **Est-ce que j'ai fait une bourde ? Ils n'étaient pas au courant ?

**Lucy : **Disons que nos deux amoureux sont très discrets et secrets sur leur relation… alors toute nouvelle est intéressante à prendre !

**Kate : **En tout cas, Sue, c'est très gentil d'avoir aidé mon cher petit frère à garder sa nièce.

**Sue : **Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Jack se débrouille très bien avec elle. Elle l'adore. Ca m'a fait plaisir de pouvoir aider. Et puis Mackenzie est une enfant charmante et très agréable.

**Myles** : Evidement, Sue ne va pas critiquer sa future nièce et encore moins le bébé de sa belle-sœur !

**Sue** : Ce n'est pas mon genre !

Jack lança un regard étonné en direction de Sue.

**Jack** : Ce que Sue veut dire c'est qu'elle n'est pas du genre à dire du mal des gens !

Sue venait de comprendre qu'elle avait donné une réponse trop rapide.

**Sue** : Oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire !

Kate sourit et commença à ramasser les affaires de Mackenzie. Jack l'aida. Kate s'approcha de Sue pour qu'elle puisse dire au revoir à Mac.

**Kate : **J'espère pouvoir vous revoir bientôt… (Regardant Jack) et je suis sûre que papa et maman adoreraient faire sa connaissance aussi.

Jack regarda rapidement Sue puis fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

**Jack : **Je crois que tu ne devrais pas tarder…

Kate sourit en voyant la tête de son frère. Sue caressa doucement la joue de l'enfant puis lui déposa un baiser sur le front. L'enfant lui sourit. Sue lui signa « Au revoir » et la petite sourit de plus belle en secouant la main. Toutes les personnes furent amusées par la réaction de l'enfant.

**Sue : **Elle apprend très vite. (Sourire)

Kate se tourna vers les autres.

**Kate** : En tout cas, je suis contente de vous avoir tous revu et d'avoir fait la connaissance Sue.

**Sue** : Moi aussi.

**Kate : **A bientôt j'espère !

Kate et Jack sortirent du bureau. Sue les regarda s'éloigner. Elle avait un léger pincement au cœur de voir Mackenzie partir. Elle s'était habitué à elle et au fait d'avoir un enfant.

**Ascenseur **

Kate regardait son frère tenir Mackenzie. Elle voyait dans les yeux de Jack une petite lueur qui la fit sourire.

**Kate** : Je sais enfin à quoi ressemble la fameuse Sue Thomas !

**Jack** : Elle est géniale.

**Kate** : Je vois ça. Depuis son cadeau pour noël, le tee-shirt de hockey, tu m'en as tellement parlé que j'aurais pu la dessiner.

Jack baissa la tête. Il avait tellement parlé de Sue à Kate quand ils s'appelaient au téléphone qu'elle était aussi belle que ce que Jack avait dit, même plus.

**Jack** : Elle est spéciale.

**Kate** : Si j'en jure par ta tête, je vois aussi qu'elle te rend heureux.

Jack rougit par la gêne qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Kate le connaissait. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait vu son frère aussi heureux et… amoureux, elle devait le dire… qu'à cet instant.

Elle savait que Jack était du genre à aimer sans compter, à se donner sans compter. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre et elle devait en être sûre.

**Kate** : Jack…est-ce que toi et Sue…enfin, je voudrais savoir si c'est sérieux ?

Jack se tourna vers sa sœur et la regarda. La réponse lui parut évidente.

**Jack** : Ca l'est.

**Kate** : Vraiment.

**Jack** : Je l'ai su dès la première fois où je l'ai vue. Elle a chamboulé ma vie… (Regardant droit dans les yeux sa sœur) et oui, c'est sérieux Kate… très sérieux.

Kate vit une petite lueur brillée dans les yeux de Jack lorsqu'il parlait de Sue. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu cela auparavant. Les autres relations de Jack n'avaient jamais eu autant d'effet sur lui. Mais lorsqu'elle regardait son frère, elle présentait que Sue tenait une place très importante dans le cœur de son frère.

**Jack** : Et…Je suis heureux comme jamais.

**Kate** : Tu as l'air plus heureux, c'est vrai. Mais je ne vaudrais pas que tu te fasses trop d'illusion pour cette relation. Je te connais et je sais que…

**Jack** : Ne t'inquiète pas.

**Kate** : Tu es sûr ?

**Jack** : J'en suis certain.

**Kate : **Je te crois… et j'ai une bonne sensation avec Sue… alors ne fais pas de bêtise avec elle.

**Jack : **Compte sur moi !

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes devant Mackenzie, Kate et Jack. Kate enlaça une dernière fois son frère avant de monter dans l'ascenseur.

**Kate** : Prends soin de toi…

**Jack** : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Salut Elliot pour moi !

**Kate** : D'accord…et prend aussi soin de Sue ! Elle m'a l'air plus que spéciale.

Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de se refermer sur les derniers mots prononcés par Kate.

Elle n'avait pas tort, Sue était exceptionnelle. Elle l'était encore plus chaque jour aux yeux de Jack mais maintenant que Sue et Kate avaient fait connaissance, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Une nouvelle étape venait d'être franchie dans leur couple.

De retour au bureau, Jack croisa Evans qui finissait de parler avec Wallace dans le couloir. Wallace pénétra dans son bureau et Jack alla à la rencontre de l'inspecteur.

**Jack** : Vous êtes perdu inspecteur Evans ?

**Evans** : J'étais venu remercier l'agent Wallace de m'avoir permis de travailler avec le FBI.

**Jack** : (d'un air inquiet) Vous ne compter pas intégrer le FBI ?

**Evans** : Rassurez-vous, j'aime mon poste à la police de Washington.

Les 2 hommes se lancèrent un sourire avant de rentrer dans le bureau.

**Jack** : Regardez qui j'ai croisé dans le couloir !

Les différents agents se regroupèrent près de l'entrée pour accueillir leur invité de dernières minutes.

**Demetrius** : Inspecteur Evans !

**Evans** : Agent Gans !

Les différentes personnes se saluèrent sous le regard de Bobby et Myles qui n'avaient pas encore rencontré l'inspecteur de police.

**Myles** : C'est à vous que l'on doit la localisation d'Orwell d'après ce que j'ai appris.

**Bobby** : Vous avez fait du bon travail.

Les 2 hommes se serrèrent la main devant Tara qui observait la situation. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux quand l'inspecteur se tourna vers elle.

**Evans** : J'étais aussi venu pour avoir la réponse à ma demande.

**Tara** : La réponse ?

**Evans** : Pour un dîner ?

Tara fixa l'inspecteur qui ne quittait pas du regard. Elle regarda Bobby qui esquissa un rapide sourire avant de rejoindre son bureau suivi dans son mouvement par le reste de l'équipe qui se sentait elle aussi de trop.

**Evans** : Alors ? Ce dîner ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas être si horrible de dîner avec un inspecteur de la police de Washington. Il semblait être charmant et elle n'était plus avec Stanley depuis des semaines.

Il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt séduisant. Lucy passa dans le dos de Tara et lui fit une tape dans le dos pour l'inciter à répondre.

**Tara** : C'est d'accord.

**Evans** : Génial ! Jeudi soir, 19 heures, ça vous ira ?

**Tara** : (gênée) C'est parfait !

Bobby observait la scène du coin de l'œil. Il discutait avec Jack mais son regard était surtout posé sur Tara.

**Appartement de Sue**

Cela faisait depuis vendredi que Sue n'avait pas passé une nuit entière à son appartement. Elle aimait tellement être avec Jack que le week-end qu'elle avait passé à son appartement avec lui, lui manquait déjà. Cependant, il était trop tôt pour qu'ils envisagent de vivre ensemble, comme un couple.

Elle savait les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Jack et qu'il lui avait dits seulement, elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite et savourer cette relation qui lui apportait tant de satisfaction. Elle ne voulait pas non plus forcer les choses. Elle ne voulait pas que Jack se sentit comme contraint de quoi que ce soit et surtout parce qu'elle avait quitté les FBI.

Elle entra dans l'appartement et découvrit une jeune fille qui sautait un peu partout dans l'appartement, un baladeur sur les oreilles. Dans un déhanchement, Sue put reconnaître Abbygail, la fille de Wallace.

**Sue** : Abby ?

La jeune fille continuait son déhanchement endiablé quand Sue signa à Levy de lui sauté dans les jambes. Abby enleva son casque et se retourna vers Sue.

**Abby** : Sue ? Comment ça va ?

**Sue** : Je vais bien Abby mais je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi ?

**Abby** : Tu veux dire chez NOUS !

Sue se demanda si elle avait bien comprit les mots que venaient de prononcer Abby.

**Abby** : J'habite ici maintenant. J'ai emménagé ce matin.

**Sue** : Et le gardien ?

**Abby** : Dites que vous connaissez le Président des Etats-Unis et les gens peuvent être très coopératif.

**Sue** : Tu…

**Abby** : J'ai pris l'ancienne chambre de Lucy. Elle m'avait dit que ça ne l'a dérangeait pas alors…

**Sue** : Tant mieux. Et ta mère ? Elle est au courant ?

**Abby** : Bien entendu. Elle est ravie que je puisse avoir un chaperon qui puisse lui répéter tous mes faits et gestes.

Sue fixa Abby.

**Sue** : Comme si c'était mon genre.

**Abby** : Je plaisante ! Mais je suis contente que tu sois rentrée. J'ai fait à manger et j'avais peur que tu ne rentres pas.

**Sue** : Pourquoi je ne serais pas rentrée ?

**Abby** : A cause de Jack !

Sue sentit du rouge monter à ses joues. Comment le savait-elle ? Est-ce que Wallace lui avait parlé ?

**Sue** : Je ne suis pas toujours chez Jack !

**Abby** : Une bonne partie de ton temps quand même ! Par exemple, tu étais où ces 2 derniers jours ?

**Sue** : C'est différent, on avait une affaire en cours et Jack m'a demandé de l'aider avec sa nièce.

**Abby** : C'est ce que m'a dit Lucy !

**Sue** : Lucy ?

**Abby** : Elle m'a dit de surveiller tous tes faits et gestes. Elle a peur que vous filiez à Las Vegas sans la prévenir.

**Sue** : Las Vegas !

**Abby** : Comme ça je la tiendrais au courant de ce qui se passe.

Abby fila dans la cuisine laissant Sue bouche bée avant qu'Abby ne réapparaisse, laissant juste dépassé sa tête.

**Abby** : Comme si c'était mon genre !

Abby s'éclipsa. Sue avait une nouvelle colocataire. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle partagerait son appartement avec la fille de Wallace, sa patronne, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Question d'affinité

**Questions d'affinités**

**Auteur :** Veda Leen & FandeSérie

**Résumé : **L'équipe est chargée d'une affaire d'explosif volé dans une base militaire…

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de la PAX. Ce fanfic a pour but de divertir les fans de la série Sue Thomas, FBEye.

Voiture

Il referma la portière et s'immobilisa. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer et de l'admirer. Elle était magnifique, très simple mais une pureté se dégageait d'elle.

Cela lui trottait déjà dans la tête depuis un certain moment, et ce matin lorsqu'il était passé devant cette boutique, il avait une envie incontrôlable d'y rentrer. Il n'avait aucune idée précise mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il avait su que c'était elle.

Il tenait toujours cette petite boîte entre ses doigts et fixait toujours cet objet qui brillait de milles feux. Il était sûr de son achat maintenant était-il sûr de son choix ? Il ne le savait pas encore. Il savait qu'il devait encore y réfléchir et ne rien précipiter.

Il referma la boite et la glisse sa poche de veste. Il sourit. Il était fier de son achat et il était heureux. Cette femme avait ce don d'arriver à le faire sourire même lorsqu'elle n'était pas près de lui. C'était définitif. Il était tout bonnement fou amoureux de cette femme.

Il mit les clés dans le contact et alluma le moteur. Il attacha sa ceinture de sécurité et déboita. La circulation était assez fluide ce matin et il allait, avec un peu de chance arrivé à l'heure au bureau.

Appartement de Sue

Elle allait arriver en retard si elle n'entrait pas dans la salle de bain dans les cinq minutes qui suivaient. Elle fixa la porte blanche, même si elle savait que cela n'allait pas la faire s'ouvrir.

Abby l'avait devancée. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de finir de sécher ses cheveux quand Abby lui avait dit que son pager vibrait sur son lit. Elle savait déjà que c'était Jack et elle avait laissé la salle de bain libre dans sa hâte. Sa plus grosse erreur de la matinée. Note pour elle-même : ne jamais laisser Abby la détourner de son objectif premier du matin : la salle de bain.

Sue avait frappé plusieurs fois à la porte mais Abby n'avait toujours pas ouvert. Elle retenta sa chance une dernière fois avant d'employer les grands moyens. Colocataire ou pas, il y a avait des limites à ne pas dépasser.

Sue : (frappant à la porte) Abby ! J'ai besoin de mon sèche-cheveux !

Levy regardait sa maîtresse tambouriner à la porte sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il savait juste que Sue n'était pas contente. Il se coucha et posa la tête sur ses pattes.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Une vapeur d'eau chaude sortie de la pièce laissant découvrir une Abbygail pleine de fraîcheur. Sue eu un léger mouvement de recul car la chaleur y était presque étouffante. Elle vit Abby en peignoir de bain sortir la tête de la salle d'eau.

Abby : Excuse-moi Sue mais j'avais mes écouteurs sur les oreilles alors je ne t'ai pas entendu.

Sue : Abby ! Ca fait vingt bonnes minutes que je tape à la porte.

Abby : Désolée mais comme tu étais au téléphone avec Jack je ne voulais pas te déranger…

Sue : Seulement tu sais que je dois être au bureau à 9 heures.

Abby : Je ne voulais pas te déranger !

Sue s'arrêta dans son élan et regarda Abby.

Sue : Attends une minute ! Comment sais-tu que c'était Jack ?

Abby regarda Sue d'un air gêné.

Abby : Et bien…je passais et je t'ai entendu lui parler.

Sue : Tu avais l'oreille collé à la porte tu veux dire !

Abby : Non ! Ce n'est pas mon genre mais…disons que je passais et qu'accidentellement j'ai entendu la conversation…

Sue : Abby !

Abby : Tu rigolais toute seule et je te voyais avec ton pager alors je me suis dit que…

Sue regarda sa montre, elle allait vraiment être en retard.

Sue : On en rediscutera ce soir !

Abby : Bien chef !

Abby avait dit cela en faisant un salut militaire. Sue fila dans la salle de bain pour sécher ses cheveux avant d'aller au bureau. Elle savait que sa colocation avec Abby allait être difficile mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé à ce point. Pourtant Wallace l'avait prévenu. La vie avec Abby était un vrai parcours du combattant.

Bureau du FBI

L'équipe était regroupée autour de Bobby et Jack qui discutaient à voix basse. Seul Demetrius manquait à l'appel car Wallace lui avait demandé d'aller au service administratif déposé un dossier sur le bureau de Randy.

Jack : On a déjà la salle.

Bobby : On a appelé tous les gens que Dem connaît et on a même un orchestre.

Sue : C'est du travail de pro !

Myles : Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes le groupe d'élite du FBI !

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

Bobby : Ca devient beaucoup moins drôle avec le temps !

Myles : Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie mais plutôt une constations tout à fait remplie de sens !

Bobby : Ouais mais je ne sais pas…. Tu pourrais innover pour une fois et essayer de nous surprendre !

Pour éviter que le sujet de discussion ne dévit sur Myles et ses longs discours, Lucy décida de couper court.

Lucy : Et pour les cadeaux ?

Jack : J'ai parlé avec Donna et elle m'a parlé d'une semaine dans un centre de thalassothérapie.

Lucy : C'est vrai que Dem a besoin de se reposer !

Myles : J'espère avoir autant de chance pour mon anniversaire !

Bobby : Pour ça il ne faudrait pas qu'on puisse te tirer dessus comme un lapin !

Myles avait encore son bras en écharpe depuis l'affaire Orwell. Wallace leur avait fait des excuses pour avoir mal gérer le dossier mais aucun d'eux ne lui en voulait. Elle avait eu ce dossier par erreur et ça, personne ne pouvait la blâmer.

Myles : Je…

Myles allait rétorquer quand Demetrius entra dans le bureau suivi de Randy qui affichait sa joie habituelle.

Lucy : Randy ? Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Myles : Comme si une visite de Randy pouvait être un honneur.

Randy se tourna vers Myles.

Randy : Je vous ai entendu agent Leland. Sachez que cette remarque ne restera pas sans suite.

Jack s'approcha de Myles et lui tapa sur l'épaule… malade pour lui faire comprendre qu'il venait de faire une gaffe, encore une fois. Myles grimaça légèrement.

Jack : Excusez le Randy. Les médicaments que Myles prend lui font parfois dire des choses qu'il ne pense pas.

Myles : Mais…

Bobby se mit devant Myles pour lui faire comprendre de se taire s'il ne voulait pas avoir de problème avec Randy. Puis il alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

Randy : Vous pouvez essayer de jouer les bons samaritains, agent Hudson, mais vous n'êtes pas sortit de l'auberge.

Jack lança un regard étonné en direction de Randy qui resta fidèle à lui-même. Il aurait peut-être du laisser Myles se débrouiller tout seul pour une fois.

Jack : De quoi…

Randy : Je vous parle de l'affaire dans le centre Dana et Dave.

Sue et Jack se fixèrent. Depuis le temps que cette affaire avait eu lieu. Se sentant légèrement concerné, Sue s'approcha de Randy et de Jack.

Sue : Et quel est le problème ?

Randy : Vous avez cassé du matériel appartenant à une propriété privée.

Jack : Cassé ?

Jack ne se souvenait pas avoir cassé quoi que ce soir à part ses…

Randy : Deux chaises à quinze mille dollars agent Hudson !

Jack et Sue affichèrent des yeux ronds en entendant le prix des chaises.

Jack : 15 000 dollars ! C'est une blague ?

Randy : J'ai un sens de l'humour agent Hudson mais pas quand je reçois une facture de 30 000 dollars sur mon bureau.

Randy s'approcha de Jack et lui tendit un papier. Jack le prix et l'étudia.

Randy : Le FBI ne paye pas vos exploits nocturnes !

Jack releva d'un seul coup la tête et Sue préféra ne rencontrer le regard d'aucun de ses amis présent dans la pièce à cet instant et surtout pas de Lucy. Randy quitta le bureau avec son sourire qui le caractérisait alors que Bobby s'approcha de Jack et Sue et les prit par les épaules.

Bobby : Des exploits nocturnes ?

Sue regarda Jack. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à cette soirée là.

Flash back

Centre Dana et Dave

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la chambre. Arrivé à l'entrée, un silence s'installa. Ils se regardèrent.

Jack : Je te laisse le lit pour dormir !

Sue : Mais…

Jack : Il serait inconvenable de ma part de te faire dormir sur le canapé !

Sue : Mais...Jack, il n'y a pas de canapé !

Jack regarda rapidement autour de lui. Sue avait raison. La chambre était très spacieuse mais était encombrée de statue et de figurine représentant des couples dans des situations plus qu'équivoque.

Jack : Je vais faire un lit d'appoint, après tout un bon agent doit pouvoir dormir dans n'importe quelle situation !

Sue regarda Jack d'un air plutôt inquiète. Il était peut-être un bon agent mais ce n'était pas Robinson Crusoé ou MacGyver.

Jack commençait à se construire un lit d'appoint avec 2 chaises côte à côte quand elle le regarda se coucher dans son « lit pré assemblé ». Le résultat était sans appel. Le « lit » s'écroula se qui fit rire Sue à gorge déployée. Et Jack se retrouva à terre. Elle s'approcha et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Sue : Jack, tu devrais abandonner cette idée avant de te casser un bras. On aura qu'à…

A-t-elle osé le dire ? Sue prit une grande respiration et fini sa phrase.

Sue : On aura qu'à dormir dans le même lit.

Jack était surpris, content car il n'allait pas passer sa nuit sur un lit qui lui martyriserait le dos, mais surpris par les mots que Sue venait de prononcer. Il prit sa main et se releva. Il planta son regard dans le sien.

Jack : (gêné) Tu es sûre ?

Sue : Et bien si jamais Dave et Dana venaient à l'improviste, ils verraient un couple dormir dans le même lit. En tout bien, tout honneur !

Jack n'était pas sûr que ce soit la bonne solution. Surtout maintenant et après ce qui c'était passé à l'appartement de Sue, peut-être devrait-il décliner l'offre. Il regarda Sue dans les yeux, elle était sincère et sûre d'elle. De plus, en parfait gentleman il ne ferait rien qui la peinerait.

Sue : De tout manière, Levy est là si jamais tu avais l'esprit mal tourné !

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire. Maintenant, il en était sûr. Elle le taquinait c'était le signe que Sue savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Jack : Dans ce cas !

Il lui rendit son sourire. Ils s'approchèrent du lit et sans demander à l'autre, ils prirent un côté du lit. Pendant que Jack enlevait les oreillers en cœur qui se trouvait un peu partout sur ce lit, Sue se prépara à se coucher et enleva la robe de chambre qu'elle portait.

Elle était un peu gênée de se retrouver dans cette situation avec Jack mais elle avait confiance en lui. Elle le regarda. Il était toujours torse nu. Il s'installa dans le lit. Elle l'imita. Ils restèrent chacun de leur côté, regardant le plafond puis Jack tourna la tête vers Sue et posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui signaler qu'il voulait lui parler.

Jack : Bonne nuit.

Sue : Bonne nuit.

Jack éteignit la lumière.

Le lendemain matin.

La cloche du réveil sonna à 9 heures. Jack commença à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait très bien dormi et avait passé une nuit reposante. Il sourit en repensant au fait qu'il avait dormi près de Sue.

C'est à ce moment que Jack sentit un poids sur son torse. Quand il regarda attentivement, il aperçu une tête blonde sur son torse. Sue dormait à point fermer. Il sourit. Il pouvait sentir son parfum. Quel réveil agréable.

Elle était simplement magnifique. Il l'a contempla quand Levy sauta sur le lit. La sonnerie du réveil avait re-sonné et il devait prévenir sa maîtresse.

Sue ouvrit les yeux doucement.

Sue : C'est bon Levy. Je suis réveillé ! Descend !

Levy s'exécuta. Sue commença doucement à s'étirer et c'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'elle venait de se réveiller dans les bras de Jack. Elle avait du bouger dans la nuit. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Il lui sourit.

Jack : Bonjour !

Sue : (gênée) Bonjour !

Elle s'écarta légèrement et doucement pour se retrouver aux côtés de Jack. Ils se regardèrent.

Jack : Bien dormi ?

Sue était embarrassée. Elle s'était endormie dans les bras de Jack et elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi.

Sue : Très bien.

Il lui sourit de plus belle.

Fin du flash back

Leurs collègues s'étaient rapprochés et Jack et Sue savaient qu'ils allaient bientôt passer à l'attaque.

Bobby : Y a-t-il des choses qui se sont passés durant cette mission dont vous auriez omis de nous parler ?

Sue et Jack se fixèrent. Ca avait été la première fois qu'ils partageaient un lit en tant que couple, leur première nuit dans un vrai lit, ensemble. Ils n'auraient jamais pu en parler ouvertement aux autres, surtout que Sue était encore sous le statut d'agent.

Sue : C'était pour le bien de la mission !

Bobby sourit en entendant ses mots, puis tout en lâchant nos amis, il s'avança légèrement.

Bobby : Pour le bien de la mission ?!

Lucy : On n'en doute pas.

Bobby vint de placer aux côtés de Lucy. Si c'est deux là s'alliaient, ils étaient mal barrés.

Un regard complice entre Sue et Lucy s'installa dans la pièce quand le téléphone de Bobby sonna sur son bureau. Bobby lança un rapide regard vers Jack comme pour lui dire que l'interrogatoire ne faisait que quand commencer. Bobby s'assit à son bureau et prit la communication.

Bobby : (au téléphone) Manning ?...

L'équipe n'avait pas oublié que l'interrogatoire devait se poursuivre. Demetrius et Lucy s'approchèrent du couple, espérant soutirer des informations.

Demetrius : Alors comme ça il s'est passé des exploits nocturnes ?

Lucy (lançant un regard complice à Demetrius) Et ils pensaient qu'on ne le saurait pas.

Demetrius : On est le FBI. Vous devriez tout nous dire parce qu'on le saura un jour ou l'autre.

Myles regarda choqué Dem et Lucy.

Myles : Ne me dites pas que vous avez pensés durant ces 4 ans, qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux ? Non parce que là vous me décevriez énormément.

Jack et Sue étaient encore sous le choc de ce que venait de dire Myles.

Myles : Je veux dire c'est un homme… c'est une femme et… il est normal que…

Jack : Merci Myles ! Je crois que l'on a compris !

Jack et Sue se lancèrent un regard complice qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble de manière un peu plus officielle, les marques d'attention étaient devenues plus fréquentes et surtout plus visibles.

Lucy posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sue pour attirer son attention et s'approcha d'elle comme pour murmurer.

Lucy (signant) : Tu peux me le dire à moi ?

Jack avait suivi le manège et vint s'interposer en les deux femmes. Il les prit toutes les deux par les épaules.

Jack : Je nierais tout en bloc.

Sue lança un petit regard à Jack avant de faire une petite moue.

Sue : Parce que tu as quelque chose à cacher ?

Jack : Non ! Et toi ?

Sue : Je ne dirais rien de toute manière.

Ils se sourirent. Ils savaient tout les deux que rien ne s'était passé cette nuit là, mais cela les amusait quelque peu de laisser croire à leurs collègues le contraire.

Les regards échangés devenaient de plus en plus intenses. Déjà qu'ils avaient été assez fréquent avant que les choses de s'officialisent entre eux, mais maintenant, cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent.

Ces deux-là vivaient quelque qui les avaient transformé, … non plutôt, ils vivaient quelque chose qui les avait fait évolué, grandit en tant que couple et cela était très agréable à constater pour leurs amis.

Ils se souriaient comme deux adolescents, s'espionnant au fond d'une classe, ayant des rendez-vous secrets et se cachant aux yeux des autres pour vivre pleinement leur relation. L'équipe adorait les surprendre entrain d'échanger un regard ou discuter dans un coin à l'écart.

Bobby était resté quelques instants au téléphone avant de faire signe au reste de l'équipe que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bobby raccrocha le téléphone et s'avança vers l'équipe.

Bobby : J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Le visage de Bobby se ferma. La plaisanterie n'était plus d'actualité et tous le remarquèrent. Tous se tournèrent en direction de l'agent qui était entrain de les briefer.

Bobby : Une base de l'armée contenant des explosifs vient d'être cambriolée.

Ce sujet était sensible surtout en sachant le nombre d'attentat qui pouvait voir le jour dans l'esprit d'organisations secrètes ou de malades du patriotisme.

Demetrius : Qu'est ce qui a disparu ?

Bobby : D'après les premiers rapports, du C4 et de la dynamite.

Jack : Ils ont des pistes sur les voleurs ?

Bobby : Ils ont retrouvé sur place le badge de l'officier chargé du local à munition.

Myles : Ils l'ont retrouvé ?

Bobby : Pas encore mais une menace terroriste n'est pas à écarter.

Le visage de chacun se ferma. Encore une affaire qui ne serait pas de tout repos.

Bobby : Je vais prévenir Wallace. (A Tara) Ils doivent nous envoyer un fax de ce qui a disparu avec les quantités exactes.

Tara : D'accord, je vais faire des recherches pour savoir quel type d'engin explosif on pourrait avoir à faire.

Jack : (à Bobby) Je viens avec toi.

Chacun s'attela à la tâche.

Bureau de Wallace

Bobby frappa à la porte du bureau accompagné par Jack.

Voix : Entrez !

La voix de Wallace avait reprit de l'assurance depuis la dernière affaire. Elle avait été touchée par la solidarité que lui avait montré l'équipe et elle ne l'avait avoué à personne mais elle commençait à croire qu'elle avait bien fait d'accepter ce poste au FBI.

Les deux agents entrèrent dans le bureau et s'assirent, invité par Wallace qui leur fit un signe de la main. Elle les fixa. Elle savait que lorsque ces deux là rentraient dans son bureau, ce n'était jamais pour n'importe quoi. D'un côté, elle en était fière mais d'un autre, elle n'aimait ça du tout. Cela signifiait encore des trucs horribles s'était passé.

Wallace : Que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs ?

Bobby : Je viens d'avoir un appel d'un agent de la NSA. Une cargaison d'explosifs vient d'être volée dans un camp militaire.

Wallace : Et pourquoi serait-on chargé de ce dossier ?

Jack : D'après les informations que l'on possède, ils pourraient servir à une attaque terroriste.

Wallace regarda les deux agents. Horrible, elle ne pensait pas si bien dire. Encore une affaire délicate et qui touchait un point sensible de leur histoire. Quelque chose qu'ils ne pourront jamais oublier.

Wallace : Hudson, vous irez avec Gans à l'entrepôt vérifier ce qui manque et nous faire une estimation.

Bobby fut surpris par cette décision.

Bobby : Ils doivent nous envoyer un fax alors…

Wallace : Je sais mais il vaut mieux avoir des informations sûres.

Bobby : Je peux y aller, j'ai une formation de démineur.

Wallace avait à peine écouté Bobby et cela le surprit. Pourquoi le tenait-elle à distance de cette enquête ? Elle regarda Jack sans prêter attention à Bobby pour le moment.

Wallace : Allez sur place Hudson. Les militaires cachent souvent des informations sur ce genre «d'incident» alors je veux des données exactes.

Jack : Très bien.

Bobby : Et moi, je vais faire quoi ?

Wallace le regarda.

Wallace : J'ai un autre projet, tout aussi dans vos cordes, agent Manning.

Jack connaissait cette façon de parler, se timbre de voix. Wallace avait une idée derrière la tête et il était bien content que ça ne lui tombe pas dessus. Il sourit légèrement et se leva pour les laisser et faire ce que Wallace venait de lui demander.

Bureau du FBI

Jack était revenu seul de son entretien avec Wallace se qui étonna quelque peu les autres surtout lorsqu'ils ne virent pas Bobby avec lui.

Myles : Où est passé Bobby ?

Jack : Wallace voulait lui parler.

Jack avait dit cela en mettant sa veste. Il se tourna vers Dem tout en restant en vu des autres et surtout de Sue pour qu'elle puisse lire sur ses lèvres.

Jack : Dem et moi on va voir au camp militaire pour avoir des infos.

Dem comprit que cela venait directement de Wallace mais il trouvait ça bizarre que Bobby n'y aille pas avec Jack. Toute l'équipe d'ailleurs mais ils avaient encore un peu de mal à la comprendre parfois. Dem enfila sa veste à son tour.

Sue : Je vais me renseigner sur l'agent qui était chargé de la sécurité avec Lucy.

Myles : Et moi je file, on attend mon témoignage au tribunal.

Demetrius : C'est vrai que ça serait dommage qu'Orwell soit libéré par ton retard au tribunal.

Myles essayait tant bien que mal de mettre sa veste.

Myles : Surtout qu'il a essayé de me tuer. On ne s'en prend pas à un Leland sans en subir les conséquences.

Il réussit enfin à mettre sa veste et sortit, prenant un air supérieur qui le caractérisait.

Demetrius : Sacré Myles, il ne changerait jamais.

Lucy : Toujours égal à lui-même.

Tous l'avaient regardé quitter le bureau en se rappelant à quel point il était présomptueux. Mais cela faisait partit de son caractère même si Myles était un excellent agent, un excellent ami, il ne pourrait pas le changer du jour au lendemain. Changer Myles Leland 3ème du nom, relevait de l'exploit !

Tous l'avait aussi regardé avec un œil attendrit. Il y avait quelques jours de cela, ils avaient failli le perdre. Orwell lui avait tiré dessus et l'avait grièvement blessé. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Myles et Bobby étaient en vie et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Base aéronavale d'Andrews

Demetrius et Jack descendirent de voiture sous les yeux des officiers militaires qui se tenaient près d'un baraquement. Les deux hommes arrivèrent près d'un officier qui s'interposa, leur bloquant le passage.

Militaire : Je suis désolé messieurs mais cette partie de la base est interdite aux civils.

Demetrius : Nous sommes du FBI ! (Montrant sa plaque) Je suis l'agent Gans et voici l'agent Hudson.

Militaire : Je suis désolé mais il me faut une autorisation de mon supérieur pour vous laisser passer.

Jack : Nous avons rendez-vous avec le Général Hampton. Voici le fax qu'il nous a envoyé.

Jack montra le papier au militaire qui le parcourut rapidement.

Militaire : Je vais vous conduire au bureau du Général.

Bureau du FBI

Bobby avait rejoint Sue, Tara et Lucy au bureau. Les trois jeunes femmes regardèrent l'agent entrer dans le bureau avec une pile de dossier dans les bras.

Lucy : (à Bobby) Tu as dévalisé les archives ?

Bobby : Très drôle Lucy ! Wallace m'a demandé d'étudier ces dossiers pour l'affaire.

Sue : Oh !! Je croyais qu'elle essayait de te noyer sous une avalanche de paperasse !

Bobby lança un sourire amusé à Sue. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de trainer avec Jack car il commençait à déteindre sur elle. Il sourit en y pensant bien. Il était heureux pour eux.

Bobby : Vous pouvez rire mais Wallace m'a dit que je pouvais demander à quelqu'un de l'aide alors surtout ne me tentez pas.

Bobby commença à les regarder menaçant. Il n'allait pas les laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Chacune se regardèrent et filèrent à leur bureau respectif comme pour aller travailler. Tara allait se cacher derrière l'écran de son ordinateur quand Bobby lui fit signe du doigt.

Bobby : Et l'heureuse chanceuse n'est autre que Tara.

Tara : J'ai beaucoup de recherche à faire et…

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Bobby l'avait prise par l'épaule et emmenée dans la salle de conférence pour se mettre au travail. Sue et Lucy se regardèrent en pensant qu'elles venaient de l'échapper belle…. Et elles compatissaient avec Tara même si travailler avec Bobby n'était pas si désagréable que ça… surtout pour Tara.

Bâtiment non loin de Washington

Un groupe était rassemblé autour d'un homme qui portait un uniforme militaire. Il monta sur la plate forme du camion, souriant. Il regarda les différents hommes qui composaient la foule avant de s'adresser à eux. Ils semblaient comme subjugués par l'homme qui prenait place. Et cela pouvait faire assez peur de voir qu'un seul homme pouvait avoir cette influence.

Homme1 : Nous allons enfin rétablir l'honneur de notre clan.

La foule se réveilla.

Foule : Ouais !

Certaines personnes avaient levé le poing en signe d'accord.

Homme1 : Nous allons montrer que nous sommes ceux qui sont les plus forts.

Foule : Ouais.

Plus l'homme leur parlait et plus la foule lui semblait acquise.

Homme1 : Ils payeront pour l'affront qu'ils ont fait.

Foule : Ouais !

L'homme leva les mains pour calmer la foule en liesse devant leur leader. Et la réaction fut instantanée. La foule se calma. Il ne lui suffisait d'un geste pour faire tout basculer.

Il descendit du camion et passa certainement devant quelques-uns de ses « lieutenants ». Il avança fièrement vers l'arrière du camion et ôta la bâche qui couvrait le contenu. Des caisses contenant des explosifs se trouvaient là.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la foule avec un regard, plus décidé que jamais.

Homme1 : Nous allons enfin nous venger.

Le groupe d'hommes lança un cri de joie pendant que leur leader prit un carton et le déposa à terre. Il fut vite rejoint par le reste de ses hommes pour décharger le camion qui avait emmené les caisses d'explosifs.

Bâtiment du FBI

Bureau de Wallace

Elle était en train de classer les derniers rapports que ses agents lui avaient donnés. Elle devait avouer qu'ils devaient de plus en plus doués en ce qui concernait de rendre leur rapport en temps et en heure. Mais elle ne leur laissait pas vraiment le choix. Elle sourit en y repensant.

Elle arriva aux dossiers que lui avait remis Sue. Elle s'arrêta un moment. Elle avait vu que Sue était arrivée en retard et elle imaginait bien la cause de ces retards à répétition depuis quelques temps.

Elle savait que si Abby emménageait chez Sue cela n'allait pas être de tout repos pour la jeune femme. Elle savait combien sa fille pouvait être… particulière. Elle aimerait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Sue mais, elle savait aussi que si elle s'en mêlait, cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses.

Ou peut-être était-ce une autre raison qui faisait que Sue arrivait en retard. Elle préférait de loin cette idée même si elle allait devoir clarifier les choses et rappeler qu'il y avait des horaires de bureau. Mlle Thomas n'était peut-être plus un agent mais elle était tout de même rattachée à son service et elle n'admettrait aucun traitement de faveur.

Wallace se leva de sa chaise pour mettre des dossiers dans une armoire quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Elle savait que la journée allait être longue.

Wallace : Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un visage familier. Elle fit signe à l'inspecteur Evans de rentrer et continua ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il se mit face à son bureau et se fixa un peu comme à l'armée. Avec Wallace, il n'avait pas intérêt à faire un pas de travers.

Wallace rangea le tiroir d'un coup et se tourna vers lui. Il sursauta quelque peu.

Wallace : Vous avez raté votre immeuble inspecteur. Ici c'est le FBI.

Evans sourit à la remarque de Wallace. Elle le fixait et ne souriait pas du tout, elle, par contre. Elle croisa les bras et continua de le regarder. Elle attendait sûrement qu'il lui dise pourquoi il était là. Il aurait du comprendre tout de suite.

Evans : Je suis venu parce que mon patron a pensé que les informations que nous avions sur une certaine milice pourrait vous intéresser. Ca a un lien avec l'attaque de la caserne. Et il a su que vous vous occupiez de l'affaire.

Wallace s'était rapprochée de son bureau pour s'y installer de nouveau mais en entendant Evans, elle s'arrêta avoir de s'asseoir et le regarda.

Wallace : Et il s'est dit que de vous envoyer…

Evans : Adoucirait les relations entre nos deux services.

Elle lui fit un sourire entendu. Les relations entre la police et le FBI ne s'arrangeront jamais tant que tout le monde souhaitera en tirer la gloire.

Wallace : Bien entendu.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et le regarda de nouveau en nouant ses mains devant elle.

Wallace : Je vous écoute inspecteur Evans.

Il se tenait toujours debout face à elle. Il n'osait pas s'asseoir de peur qu'elle ne l'en autorise pas.

Evans : Et bien, d'après mes sources, les explosifs dérobés serviraient à un groupe paramilitaire.

Wallace le fixa un moment puis reporta son attention sur les dossiers sur son bureau. Elle en ouvrit un.

Wallace : Merci pour ces informations inspecteur, nous aurions pu chercher pendant des heures !

Il savait qu'il aurait du aller droit au but directement. Il s'assit sur une chaise, attendant de voir la réaction de Wallace.

Wallace : Nous savons tout les deux qu'ils ne veulent pas déraciner des vieilles souches d'arbres avec des explosifs, inspecteurs, alors allez droit au but.

Wallace n'avait pas quitté son rapport des yeux. L'inspecteur se redressa sur sa chaise. Il fallait qu'il soit à la hauteur sinon Wallace allait le descendre en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Evans se sentait mal à l'aise en présence de cette femme si particulière. Dès leur première rencontre, Evans savait que cette femme avait un caractère fort et qu'il ne devait pas tenter de jouer avec elle. Et elle lui avait souvent montré et prouver. Il avait déjà remarqué la grande estime et respect qu'avait son équipe pour elle. Il l'avait très peu vu en action mais il pouvait très bien imaginer ce que cela donnait.

Evans : Le groupe paramilitaire qui a volé cette cargaison a déjà fait parler de lui dans d'autres états mais aucun lien n'a pu directement être fait.

Wallace leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

Wallace : Et votre patron s'est dit que comme le FBI et ses agents ont une marge de manœuvre plus grande, il pouvait nous refiler le bébé !

Evans : Exact.

Wallace se leva et posa le dossier qu'elle tenait sur son bureau. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de processus car elle savait qu'à la fin cela terminait la plus part du temps en un conflit entre services, mais elle devait avouer que cela leur serait d'une grande aide pour leur affaire.

Wallace : Vous allez briefer mes agents sur ce que vous savez.

Elle se tourna vers lui en revenant vers son bureau.

Avec un peu de chance on pourrait arrêter ces gens avant qu'ils n'utilisent les explosifs qu'ils ont dérobés.

Base aéronavale d'Andrews

Bureau du Général Hampton

Demetrius et Jack sortaient du bureau après leur entretien avec le Général. L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année avait été direct avec les enquêteurs. Il ne voulait pas qu'on accuse l'un de ses hommes d'avoir été incapable. Il endossait la responsabilité de cette bavure et que toutes les pièces à conviction seraient transmisses au bureau du FBI.

Jack se tourna vers son ami avant de monter en voiture.

Jack : La sécurité était au maximum, des caméras de surveillance tous les cinq mètres, comment ils ont réussi à prendre ses caisses d'explosifs sans attirer l'attention ?

Demetrius : À moins d'avoir eu un papier avec l'en-tête d'un militaire haut gradé, ils n'auraient pas pu faire cela si facilement.

Jack : Avec toutes les vidéos que le général nous a données je crois qu'on a déjà pas mal à faire.

Bureau du FBI

Tara et Bobby avaient fini de faire le tri dans les dossiers que leur avait donné Wallace et avaient rejoint Lucy, Sue. Myles, quant à lui, venait de rentrer du tribunal.

Bobby : Alors Myles, comment ça s'est passé au tribunal ?

Myles déposa fièrement sa veste sur le porte manteau et se tourna vers ses amis.

Myles : Les membres du jury n'ont pas vraiment apprécié qu'Orwell et ses petits copains tirent sur des agents du FBI.

Il se rapprocha.

Myles : Surtout un agent de ma qualité !

Bobby passa à côté de lui pour aller à son bureau.

Bobby : Ne nous fait pas regretter qu'il t'ait manqué !

Lucy : En tout cas, c'est rassurant de voir que ce type ne sortira pas d'ici tôt.

Myles : Tout a fait d'accord.

Wallace entra dans le bureau suivi d'Evans qui lança un rapide clin d'œil à Tara puis se reconcentra en suivant Wallace.

Cela ne passa à inaperçu à Lucy et Sue qui se lancèrent un regard entendu. Elles étaient sûres d'avoir bien vu. Elles allaient cuisiner Tara pour avoir plus de détails et pour savoir si ils avaient déjà passé la soirée ensemble ou si le dîner qu'il lui avait promis, tenait toujours.

Cependant, cela n'était pas passé inaperçu également aux yeux de Bobby qui avait suivi le manège. Et l'expression de son visage était plus celle des mauvais jours que le contraire. Et cela aussi, ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des filles ainsi que de Wallace.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'ambiance qu'il y avait quand cet inspecteur était là. Mais elle devait avouer qu'il faisait du bon boulot. Elle allait quand même garder un œil sur lui.

Wallace : Heureuse de savoir qu'Orwell va écoper d'une bonne cinquantaine d'année de prison.

Myles : Il ne l'aura pas volé.

Wallace : (se tournant vers l'inspecteur Evans) Vous devez vous souvenir de l'agent Evans, il a des informations concernant l'affaire des explosifs volés dans la base militaire.

Tous parurent surpris par cette nouvelle. Ils étaient à peine sur cette affaire.

Lucy : Déjà ?

Wallace resta silencieuse. Evans la regarda et su que c'était à lui de répondre à cela.

Evans : Plusieurs rumeurs circulaient sur le fait qu'un groupe paramilitaire envisageait de voler des explosifs … mais c'était très vague et nous ne savions pas où cela allait se produire.

Bobby : Maintenant on sait où.

Bobby et Evans se regardèrent.

Evans : Ce groupe paramilitaire est sous surveillance depuis des années déjà et leur leader, un certain Bennett, proclame que le pays est dirigé par des incapables.

Myles : Encore un fou qui n'aime pas comment est géré le pays.

Lucy : Je me demande pourquoi ils ne vont pas fonder leur propre pays sur une île déserte.

Apparurent Jack et Demetrius qui revenaient du camp militaire. Ils entèrent et parurent tout aussi surpris de voir Evans que leurs amis.

Demetrius : Inspecteur Evans ? Vous avez fait un sacré détour !

Evans sourit à la remarque de Dem. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

Wallace : L'inspecteur est ici pour travailler sur notre affaire de vol d'explosifs.

Jack : Les informations vont vite !

Evans : Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir de bons indics !

Wallace ne fit pas attention à la dernière remarque. Elle se tourna vers le petit groupe.

Wallace : Je veux une entière coopération.

Jack baissant un instant les yeux pensant que Wallace le réprimandait.

Jack : Bien sûr.

Wallace : (regardant Evans) Je disais surtout cela pour vous et votre patron, inspecteur.

Evans la regarda.

Evans : Comptez sur moi.

Une jeune femme entra dans le bureau avec un papier et le tendit à Wallace. Elle ressortir aussi vite qu'elle était rentré. Wallace étudia le document. Et sans lâcher le document des yeux.

Wallace : Le sous-secrétaire a été informé de l'affaire ! Il nous demande des comptes !

Elle leva les yeux.

Wallace : Alors au boulot !

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et quitta le bureau.

Bobby : (à Evans) Vous savez quoi exactement sur ce groupe paramilitaire ?

Evans : Et bien…leur leader a fait de la prison pendant huit ans à LevensWorth

Sue : La prison militaire ?

Sue n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien lu.

Evans : Oui. C'est un ancien des Marines… et je crois que de trop dangereuses missions l'ont un peu rendu dérangé… Il aurait tenté une mutinerie lors d'une mission sur le terrain.

Jack : Mais il aurait dû prendre au moins vingt-cinq ans et pas huit.

Evans : Libéré pour bonne conduite.

Bobby : (ironique) Super !

Lucy : Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait depuis sa sortie de prison ?

Evans : Il a fondé un mouvement appelé le « Réveil d'une vraie patrie ».

Myles : Et je parie qu'ils ne font pas des stages de couture ou de broderie.

Chacun sourit à la remarque de Myles en imaginant ce genre de personne entrain de faire de la broderie.

Evans mis la main dans sa poche et en sortit un papier.

Evans : J'ai réussit à avoir la liste des adhérents de ce mouvement qui sont peu nombreux dans cet état.

Dem : Comment avez-vous eu cette liste ?

L'inspecteur les regarda en souriant, fier de lui.

Evans : Ca, c'est un secret !

Jack, Bobby et les autres ne semblèrent pas vraiment convaincus.

Evans : Une quinzaine d'hommes dont deux très dangereux.

Evans s'approcha du tableau et épingla la photo des deux complices de Bennett, qu'il venait aussi de sortir d'une de ses poches internes. Il montra du doigt un des types.

Evans : Voici Dave Aston alias…

Sue se pencha pour essayer de lire sur ses lèvres mais il avait du oublier. Mais Evans comprit vite son erreur lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Jack sur lui, ainsi que celui des autres. Et lorsqu'il fit un tour de « table », il se rappela soudain en croisant le regard de Sue, qu'il fallait qu'il parle face à elle.

Evans : Voici Dave Aston alias « Snake » et son frère Joshua alias «Scorpion »

Myles : (ironique) Leur mère doit être fière.

Evans : Ils ont un casier très chargé avec vol, coups et blessures et j'en passe.

Jack : Ce Bennett est bien entouré.

Sue : Et quoi d'autre ?

Evans : Un agent a réussi à s'infiltrer dans ce groupe depuis quelques mois.

Demetrius : Et où est votre agent ?

Evans : Ce n'est pas réellement un de nos agents… mais disons que c'est nous qui l'avons introduit !

Jack : Et on peut savoir d'où il vient ?!

Evans : Si je ne me trompe pas… de chez vous !

Bobby : De chez nous ??

Evans : C'est tout ce que je sais !

Un de leur agent était infiltré dans cette affaire. Ils auraient bien aimé savoir qui et de quel bureau il débarquait.

Evans : En ce moment, il doit être en route pour Washington.

Jack : Très bien. On a du travail alors ce n'est pas le moment de chômer.

Les agents se séparèrent en groupe pour un travail plus efficace.

Sue et Lucy commencèrent à visionner les cassettes de surveillance. Bobby et Jack téléphonèrent pour vérifier les différents alibis des suspects qui auraient pu entrer en contact avec Bennett. Demetrius et Myles étaient partis sur le terrain démarcher quelques indics. Il ne restait plus que Tara et Evans pour travailler sur les dépositions.

Tara : (à Evans) Je pourrais avoir ce dossier inspecteur ?

Evans la regarda avant de lui sourire.

Evans : Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

Tara rougit avant de reformuler sa question.

Tara : Grant ! S'il te plaît.

Heureux d'avoir pu faire sourire Tara, il lui tendit le dossier avant se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Bobby observa la scène du coin de l'œil, assis à son bureau.

Evans : Et pour notre dîner ?

Tara : Je…

Lucy lança un regard rempli de sous entendus à Tara. Elle lui fit signe d'accepter. Elles en avaient déjà parlé avec Sue mais Tara n'avait pas vraiment donné d'explications sur ses hésitations et ses excuses pour repousser ce dîner.

Elle regarda ses amies puis Grant. Et puis, cela ne l'engeait à rien. Ce n'était qu'un dîner après tout. Lucy et Sue attendaient aussi impatiemment que l'inspecteur la réponse de Tara.

Tara : Et bien…d'accord.

Lucy et Sue sautèrent presque de joie tandis que Grant se contenta de lui faire un immense sourire.

Evans : Génial.

Tara lui sourit légèrement. A la minute où elle avait prononcé ses mots, elle avait regretté et elle avait posé très rapidement son regard sur Bobby toujours occupé à téléphoner. Elle remercia qu'il n'ait rien entendu.

Evans : Ce soir ?

Tara le regarda. Elle avait la sensation que maintenant qu'elle avait accepté, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Il la fixait toujours avec un sourire… elle devait avouer qu'il était tout à fait craquant.

Tara : Pourquoi pas.

Tara avait dit cela dans un soupir. Elle avait repoussé tellement de fois les avances de l'inspecteur qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentir éternellement. Ca ne devait pas être si horrible que ça de dîner avec lui. Il était très bel homme, un sens de l'humour qu'elle appréciait et elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait bien être en sa compagnie.

Elle devait aussi penser à son avenir. Elle avait, elle aussi, droit au bonheur avec un homme. Alors qu'elle pesait toujours le pour et le contre de la situation, Wallace fit son entrée dans le bureau suivi par Myles et Demetrius.

Wallace : J'ai reçu un ordre de mission pour cette affaire…

Myles fut tellement surpris qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer.

Myles : Un ordre de mission ?

Wallace : Si vous me laissiez finir Leland.

Il baissa les yeux comme un enfant pris sur le fait. Personne n'osait vraiment tenir à tête à Wallace, même Myles.

Wallace : J'ai eu des informations concernant l'agent travaillant sur cette affaire. Il n'a pas pu se libérer de ces contraintes avant demain. Mais apparemment, mes contacts m'ont dit qu'il pourrait nous être très utile.

Bobby : En attendant, on n'a rien trouvé qui pourrait relier ces types au vol dans la caserne.

Tara se leva et vint vers le centre de la pièce pour être visible de tout le monde.

Tara : Du côté des dépositions, les témoins ont tous l'air de corroborer la même histoire.

Evans l'imita et vint s'asseoir sur un des bureaux.

Evans : Personne n'a vu quelque chose d'inhabituel dans l'enceinte ou à proximité de la caserne.

Wallace croisa les bras en regardant son équipe.

Wallace : Et le gardien du dépôt des munitions ?

Jack : Il a été retrouvé abandonné sur une petite route à l'extérieur de la ville.

Demetrius : Il a été retrouvé bâillonné et ligoté.

Wallace : Il est peut être dans le coup ?

Jack et Demetrius se regardèrent avant de répondre.

Jack : Je ne pense pas.

Bobby : Pourquoi ça ?

Jack : Il a des blessures sérieuses.

Myles : Il a pu se les faire pour ne pas être soupçonné.

Jack : Seulement il n'y a aucun lien entre eux et surtout j'ai du mal à croire qu'il aurait risqué sa place pour un ancien militaire qui a eu droit à une cour martiale.

Wallace : Néanmoins on va le garder à l'œil. On ne sait jamais.

Jack hocha la tête en signe affirmatif. Chacun s'était mis au centre de la pièce pour que Sue puisse suivre plus aisément la conversation. Jack s'était mis à ses côtés, comme par réflexe.

Tous le remarquèrent mais ce n'était pas le moment de les taquiner avec ça, ils avaient une affaire a régler. Mais ils avaient bien pris note pour la prochaine fois. Et puis cela faisait tellement du bien de les voir flirter de cette manière. Sans s'en rendre compte.

Demetrius sorti son calepin de sa poche et continua à donner les dernières informations que Myles et lui avait récolté pendant leur virée.

Demetrius : Du côté de nos indics, on a fait chou blanc.

Myles : Personne ne sait rien.

Demetrius : On a fait plus de cinq quartiers et même Howie n'a pas pu nous renseigner.

Myles : La plupart des gens qui doivent entrer dans ce groupe ne doivent pas venir de la rue et doivent avoir quelqu'un qui les fait entrer.

Oui. Tout cela semblait très bien organiser. Jack se tourna vers Sue.

Jack : Et pour les vidéos de la caserne ?

Sue : Tout est normal si on part du fait que l'entrepôt se soit fait attaqué.

Demetrius : Rien qui ne pourrait être suspect comme une conversation filmée ou…

Sue : Rien. Il y avait plus de 72 heures de vidéo.

Lucy : On s'est concentrée sur les heures qui ont précédées le vol mais on ne voit rien qu'un filet qui couvre la caméra.

Myles : Ils savaient donc où se trouvaient les caméras et les moyens de les éviter.

Jack : Je vois où tu veux en venir mais le vigil n'est pas dans le coup.

Jack insista du regard. Il avait interrogé le garde et il n'était pas dans le coup. Non. Ils avaient trouvés un autre moyen pour s'infiltrer.

Wallace : Espérons que l'agent qui doit venir nous en apprendra plus.

Bobby : On sait qui s'est ?

Wallace : Le bureau d'Atlanta ne m'a pas transmis ces informations. Ils ont peur qu'il se fasse démasquer.

Bobby : Et venir ici ne va pas lui faire courir des risques ?

Wallace : Apparemment Atlanta s'est chargé de tout ! Faisons leur confiance pour une fois !

Jack : Mouais !

Bobby : En tout cas, il détient la clé pour la suite de cette enquête !

Myles : Cela veut donc dire que pour ce soir, vous n'avez plus besoin de nous ?

Wallace se tournant vers Myles.

Wallace : En effet… Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Je veux des agents opérationnels et à 200 % pour demain.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de sortir.

Plus tard dans la soirée

Restaurant

Elle était assise en face de cet homme qui lui souriait et la faisait tant rire. Elle avait hésité à accepter de sortir. Elle avait d'autres préoccupations mais la façon dont il lui avait demandé, comme un petit garçon timide, l'avait attendrit et elle n'avait pas pu refuser.

Il l'avait emmenée dans un restaurant chic, il la surprenait par tant d'attention à son égard. Elle se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise de venir dans ce genre d'endroit. Elle était une fille simple alors ce restaurant était sans doute trop pour elle.

Elle laissa son regard vagabonder dans la salle. Un décor enchanteur se trouvait devant elle. Des chandelles, des musiciens et puis la compagnie d'un homme charmant. Elle laissa son regard se perdre dans cet univers quand elle sentit qu'on lui prenait la main.

Evans : Ca va ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis notre arrivée.

Tara : (surprise) Oui, ça va. Je pensais plus à un repas moins…somptueux et plus pizza et coca.

Evans sourit à la remarque de Tara. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Un restaurant quatre étoiles, un décor féerique. Il avait été un peu loin pour l'impressionner.

Evans : (rougis) Je voulais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

Tara : Je n'avais pas besoin de tout ça. Je suis quelqu'un de simple.

Evans : Mais tu es spéciale à mes yeux.

Tara rougit encore plus. Le regard de Grant s'intensifia. Il serra sa main dans celle de Tara avant de déposer un baiser sur la main de sa partenaire.

Evans : Et si on terminait cette soirée dans un endroit, disons plus tranquille ?

Grant se leva et tendit sa main à Tara qui s'exécuta. Elle suivit de son cavalier et ils quittèrent le restaurant.

Local du groupe « Réveil d'une vraie patrie »

Bennett était dans son bureau, entouré de quelques hommes de sa milice. Ils regardaient le plan d'un bâtiment qu'ils avaient disposé sur la table, afin de préparer leur coup.

Bennett : Ce genre de bâtiment est très surveillé. On ne peut pas se permettre de rater notre coup.

Snake : Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai vérifié déjà deux fois.

Bennett se tourna vers lui. Il le regardait avec un air méchant.

Bennett : Je ne me ferais plus de soucis lorsque l'on aura fait sauter tous ces impurs !

Snake baissa les yeux. La tension était palpable. Ils jouaient gros sur ce coup là.

Scorpion : Je serais plus rassurer si on faisait un test avant de s'attaquer à un plus gros poisson.

Snake : Tu as peur petit frère ?

Scorpion : Non…c'est juste que…

Bennett : Non, il a raison. Il vaut mieux essayer la marchandise avant de frapper un grand coup.

Snake : Très bien. Et où veux-tu qu'on fasse cette petite séance d'entraînement ?

Bennett marcha jusqu'à un plan de la ville qui était accroché à un mur et s'immobilisa devant. Il parcourut la carte du doigt avant de s'arrêter sur un endroit.

Bennett : On fera notre test là !

Les deux autres hommes s'approchèrent de la carte. Ils regardèrent l'endroit indiqué par l'index de Bennett. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur leurs visages.

Bennett : Préparez-vous parce qu'il y va y avoir un feu d'artifice.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent tour à tour avant de conjuguer leur rire dans un seul et même éclat qui glaçait le sang.

Appartement de Tara

Ils étaient allés au cinéma en sortant du restaurant. Ils étaient allés voir un film amateur où le centre de l'intrigue se déroulait dans une petite ville. L'héroïne avait deux prétendants mais ne savait pas lequel elle devait choisir. Elle avait eu l'impression de ce reconnaître dans le dilemme que vivait cette fille.

Elle n'était pas une femme volage ou prête à se laisser séduire par le premier venu mais la présence de Grant semblait l'aider à se mentir à elle-même. Elle cherchait comme une couverture, une échappatoire.

Il l'avait reconduit jusqu'à son appartement. Elle ne devait pas penser à autre chose…ou quelqu'un d'autre. Elle devait se focaliser sur l'homme qui était à ces côtés à ce moment présent. Ils montèrent les dernières marches qui la séparait de son appartement et se tourna en direction de l'homme qui l'avait accompagné.

Tara : Merci, j'ai passé une excellente soirée.

Evans : Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ils scrutèrent les environs quand Grant toussa légèrement, la faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

Tara : Il se fait tard.

Evans : Oui, c'est vrai. Et puis demain sera une longue journée.

Tara : Oui.

Elle chercha les clés de son appartement dans son sac quand Grant posa sa main sur la sienne. Surprise, elle resta immobile avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer tout en levant les yeux vers cet homme qui s'approchait d'elle. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre quand Grant se pencha vers Tara. Elle le fixa et doucement, ferma les yeux pendant que cet homme, lui tenant toujours la main s'approchait vers elle afin de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Au moment où leurs lèvres étaient prêtes à s'effleurer, le portable de Tara sonna. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles.

Evans : (murmure) Ne décroche pas.

Tara ouvrit légèrement les yeux et le regarda. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle continua à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle posa sa main de libre sur la joue de Grant avant de sourire à sa demande. Ils restèrent ainsi alors que le téléphone re-sonna pour la troisième fois. Elle fit descendre sa main sur le torse de Grant.

Tara baissa la tête et sortit son téléphone du sac. Elle regarda sur l'écran. Elle se sourit à elle-même. Grant avait reculé, il aurait voulu que cela ne vienne pas les interrompre.

Evans : J'espère que c'est important.

Tara : C'est…

Elle leva les yeux vers Grant. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, comme heureuse d'avoir un appel.

Evans : C'est ?

Tara : C'est Wallace.

Evans : (ironique) Si c'est Wallace !

Tara esquissa un rapide sourire avant de prendre la communication.

Tara : Williams ?

Wallace : (au téléphone) Ici Wallace, il faut que vous reveniez le plus rapidement au bureau.

Tara : Il y a un problème ?

Wallace : (au téléphone) Une bombe vient d'exploser dans le quartier de Georgetown.

Le cœur de Tara battu la chamade.

Tara : Une attaque terroriste ?

Wallace : (au téléphone) D'après les premières analyses sur les fragments relevés, il s'agirait des explosifs de la caserne cambriolée.

Tara : J'arrive.

Wallace : (au téléphone) Et prévenez aussi l'inspecteur Evans.

Tara : (bafouillant) Oui…oui, bien sûr.

Elle raccrocha et remit son téléphone dans son sac sous les yeux de Grant qui la dévisageait.

Evans : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tara : (sous le choc) Il y a eu une explosion.

Evans : Où ?

Tara : Près de Georgetown.

Les deux enquêteurs se fixèrent avant de rejoindre la voiture.

Georgetown, lieu de l'explosion

Des voitures de police et des pompiers étaient déjà sur place. Des personnes étaient évacuées et beaucoup d'autre semblait sous le choc de l'explosion. La déflagration avait fait s'effondrer un vieil immeuble, non loin d'un centre administratif du FBI.

La voiture de Grant venait de s'arrêter non loin de la barrière de sécurité. Tara et l'inspecteur descendirent de voiture. Jack et Demetrius étaient déjà sur les lieux.

Tara arriva auprès de ses collègues qui avaient déjà fini d'interroger des témoins. Une foule de curieux s'étaient rassemblées afin de savoir ce qui se passait. La déflagration était impressionnante. Des voitures stationnées de l'autre côté de la rue eurent leurs vitres brisées par la violence du choc. Le spectacle n'était pas très réjouissant.

Tara : Alors ?

Demetrius : L'explosion a eu lieu à 23h45. Heureusement, un appel anonyme a fait que les habitants aux alentours ont été évacués avant que le bâtiment n'explose.

Evans : On sait où a été passé l'appel ?

Jack : Pas encore. Mais d'après les agents du service déminage, les explosifs qui ont servis portent la même signature que ceux volé dans le hangar à Andrews.

Tara : Je vais aller au bureau pour savoir si on peut retrouver le bon samaritain qui a appelé.

Demetrius : On va vous rejoindre. On finit de discuter avec les agents du déminage.

Bureau du FBI.

Tous avaient encore les yeux mi-clos. La nuit avait été bien plus courte que d'accoutumer et cela n'était pas très pratique pour Wallace qui voulait une équipe opérationnelle sur cette affaire.

Wallace : Désolée de vous avoir tirés du lit mais une bombe a explosée dans le quartier de Georgetown.

Lucy et Sue furent très surprises et touchées par cette annonce. Elles avaient beau travailler là depuis des années, elles n'étaient jamais préparées à ce genre de nouvelles.

Sue : Il y a eu des blessés ?

Tara se tourna face à Sue pour qu'elle puisse bien lire sur ses lèvres.

Tara : Non. Un appel anonyme a permis l'évacuation du bâtiment un peu avant.

Lucy : C'est une chance !

Jack et Demetrius venaient de revenir du quartier. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Jack et Sue ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard plus que complice. Chacun comprit que ce qu'il venait se passer avait fait beaucoup plus de peur que de mal.

Wallace : (regardant Tara) Il me faut l'enregistrement de cet appel… (Regardant Dem) les photos de l'explosion (regardant Jack) Je veux que vous me trouviez les éléments que l'indic devait nous fournir. Peut importe comment vous y arriverez !

Dem : Nous avons déjà récupérer celle que la Police a faite avant notre arrivée…

Bobby s'avança vers les photos prises par les agents de police. Il les examina tandis que Tara se mettait derrière son ordinateur pour effectuer la recherche que Wallace venait de lui demander. Bobby se tourna vers ses collègues et Wallace.

Bobby : La force de la déflagration est peu importante.

Evans : Mais un bâtiment entier s'est écroulé !

Il avait dit ça sur un air que Bobby n'avait pas apprécié. Celui-ci avait levé les yeux vers lui.

Bobby : Oui mais parce qu'ils ont mal placé les explosifs. Ils ont utilisé une grande quantité de dynamite alors que bien placé avec moins d'explosifs ça aurait eu le même effet.

Evans allait rétorquer mais Jack l'en empêcha. Il n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre.

Jack : Ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas d'experts en explosifs dans leur bande.

Wallace : Alors ils sont encore plus dangereux. (À Demetrius) Vous avez des nouvelles de l'agent infiltré ?

Demetrius : Atlanta m'a dit qu'il était en route.

Wallace se tourna vers Bobby qui étudiait toujours les photos.

Wallace : Agent Manning vous allez devoir infiltrer ce groupe avec l'aide de cet agent.

Voix : Qui a déjà commencé son travail !

Tous se tournèrent en direction de la voix qu'il venait d'entendre. Levy posa sa patte sur la jambe de sa maîtresse pour la prévenir.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, mal rasé, portant une veste en cuir et un jean, se trouvait appuyé contre la porte d'entrée.

Jack : Timothy ?? !!

Bobby et Jack paraissaient surpris mais avaient l'air de connaitre cet homme.

Michaels : Jack ! Bobby ! Comment ça va ??

Bobby se dirigez vers le nouveau et lui serra la main.

Bobby : Bien et toi ? On te croyait mort… mais tu as l'air en forme pour un mort !

Jack était un peu resté en retrait. Il était content de revoir son ami en vie mais l'idée de retravailler avec lui ne l'enchantait guère.

Jack : C'est toi l'agent infiltré ?!

Bobby se poussa pour que Timothy puisse saluer Jack.

Timothy : ne fais pas cette tête mon vieux Jack ! On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

Timothy tendit la main à Jack. Celui-ci la lui serra.

Jack : Content de te revoir !

Michaels : Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait une fuite alors je n'ai pas donné mon nom à votre supérieur mais si j'avais su que c'était vous.

Jack : Ca n'a pas d'importance.

Après un moment à se serrer la main, les agents présentèrent le nouveau venu.

Bobby : Je vous présente l'agent Timothy Michaels.

L'homme pénétra dans le bureau, il regarda les quatre jeunes femmes en face de lui. Il s'approcha de chacune d'elle. La première était Lucy. Il déposa un baiser sur sa main, un geste qu'il répéta pour les deux femmes suivantes… mais arrivé à la hauteur de Wallace, son regard lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à essayer.

Michaels : Je suis conquis devant quatre séduisantes jeunes femmes.

Lucy : (rougit) Merci.

Timothy avait dit cela sans avoir lâcher la main de Sue qu'il fixait avec beaucoup d'intensité. Jack commença à bouger mais Wallace intervint avant lui.

Wallace : Je vois que vous êtes à la hauteur de votre réputation !

Timothy la regarda. Il parut étonné qu'elle en connaisse autant sur lui. Enfin ce qu'elle semblait connaitre.

Michaels : il ne faut pas toujours croire ce que l'on raconte !

Wallace : Je l'espère pour vous !

Michaels : Je ne suis pas celui que l'on croit !

Il avait dit cela en regardant Sue. Jack avait remarqué le petit manège de son ami et vint s'interposé entre Sue et Timothy.

Jack : Tu ne connais pas Myles ?

Il prit son ami par les épaules et le présenta à Myles. Tous avaient remarqué que Jack avait été jaloux de ce qui venait de se passer seulement Evans avait lui aussi fait une tête étrange quand le nouveau venu s'était attardé auprès de Tara.

Myles : Je suis Myles Leland 3ième du nom.

Michaels : Timothy Michaels mais appelez-moi Tim. Vous êtes blessé ?

Myles : Une vieille affaire qui passe au tribunal.

Bobby : Et Demetrius Gans.

Demetrius s'avança jusqu'au nouveau venu et lui serra la main à son tour quand Wallace prit la parole.

Wallace : Quand vous aurez fini les présentations vous nous direz pourquoi vous êtes venu.

Wallace avait dit ça sur un ton sec. Elle avait autre chose à faire que de se faire draguer par un type qui venait de débarquer dans le bureau de son équipe.

Timothy se tourna vers elle. Il avait la sensation que cela n'allait pas être simple avec elle. Il se demandait comment Jack et Bobby faisaient pour travailler avec elle.

Michaels : Je suis ici parce que j'ai infiltré le camp de « Réveil pour une vraie patrie ».

Sue : C'est vous qui avez donné cet appel anonyme ?

Michaels : Il n'est plus anonyme maintenant que vous savez que je l'ai donné.

Lucy, Tara et Sue esquissèrent un petit sourire contrairement à Bobby et surtout Jack qui savaient où Tim voulait en venir.

Jack : Et tu as des infos pour nous ?

Michaels : Après leur petit test de la nuit dernière, je pense qu'ils se sont rendus compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils attendaient. Ils vont vouloir un expert en explosifs maintenant ! C'est tout ce qui leur manque !

Wallace : C'est là que l'agent Manning entre en jeu !

Bobby prit son air fier de lui.

Michaels : Attendez…

Wallace s'approcha de lui sans le quitter des yeux. L'équipe savait que ce n'était pas bon pour son matricule.

Wallace : Je vous demande pardon ! Je crois qu'ici, vous n'êtes pas celui qui prend les décisions, il me semble…

Michaels : C'est mon enquête ! Je suis infiltré depuis des mois…

Wallace : C'est exact… mais ici, vous êtes sur mon terrain et c'est mon équipe… donc moi qui dirige les opérations. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ça, la porte vous est grande ouverte.

Wallace et Michaels se fixaient.

Micheals : Vous ne pouvez rien faire sans moi !

Wallace : Je n'en serais pas aussi sûre à votre place !

Timothy finit par baisser les yeux et regarder l'équipe qui restait silencieuse. Il fit signe à Wallace qu'il acceptait les conditions.

Bobby : Tu sais quelle cible ils visent ?

Michaels : La bombe d'hier soir était juste un coup d'essai. Ils voulaient vérifier la marchandise.

Myles : Ils n'y sont pas allés avec le dos de la cuillère.

Michaels : Ils ne font que joujou avec la marchandise !

Wallace : C'est pour cela que vous aller leur présenter votre « ami » Bobby !

Michaels : Ca ne va pas être aussi simple !

Wallace : Ce n'est pas ça qui vous effraie j'espère ?!

Micheals : Laissez-moi 2 jours !

Wallace s'avança vers un des bureaux et se posa.

Wallace : Je vous en donne 1 !

Michaels : Impossible. Ils vont se méfier… je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

Wallace : Ecoutez-moi bien ! Je n'ai aucune envie de prendre le risque d'avoir une autre explosion… alors vous allez prendre contact avec eux et leur vanter les talents de votre ami.

Bobby : Tara se chargera de me faire un passé et un casier comme il se doit !

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

Michaels : Ok !

Wallace : Parfait. Je vous laisse terminer de briefer le reste de l'équipe.

Wallace quitta le bureau pendant que Sue, Tara et Lucy épinglaient les nouvelles photos de l'enquête. Michaels se tourna vers les autres.

Michaels : Elle est toujours comme ça ?

Les autres se regardèrent un instant.

Dem : Oui !

Bobby : Et encore tu n'as rien vu !

Myles : Je l'ai trouvé plutôt calme !

Michaels : Je vois !

Jack : Si tu veux un conseil… fait ce qu'elle dit !

Michaels laissa son regard vagabonder sur les filles. Il s'approcha de Jack et l'attrapa par le cou.

Michael : Elle est mignonne ta collègue ?

Jack : Si tu parles de Lucy, elle est mariée.

Michaels : Non, l'autre.

Jack : Tara a quelqu'un en ce moment.

Michaels : Tu le fais exprès. Je te parle de la petite blondinette.

Jack se desserra de l'étreinte de son ami et le regarda avec un regard étonné tandis que Bobby souriait.

Jack : Elle a déjà quelqu'un.

Michaels regardait toujours Sue et cela agaçait au plus haut point Jack.

Michaels : Elle est super mignonne.

Bobby s'approcha et tapa sur l'épaule de son ami.

Bobby : Je te l'accorde seulement son petit ami doit aussi être de ton avis.

Michaels : Et je suis certain que son copain n'en saura rien si personne ne parle.

Jack écarquilla les yeux un moment. Michaels le regarda avec un sourire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse prendre au jeu cette fois-ci.

Jack : Quoi ?

Michaels : Un petit défi entre toi et moi Jack. Le premier qui la séduit.

Bobby éclata de rire.

Bobby : Alors tu as déjà perdu cette partie mon vieux Tim.

Michaels ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Il regarda ses deux amis à tour de rôle. Jack le regarda sans avoir l'air de plaisanter.

Jack : Son petit ami c'est moi !

Michaels lança un petit sourire à Jack.

Michaels : Félicitation Jack !

Jack n'aimait pas du tout le regard qu'il voyait à cet instant dans les yeux de son ami. Si il pouvait réellement l'appeler ainsi.

Michaels : Et tu es sûr qu'elle tient à toi ?

Jack : Certain !

Michaels : Bobby jouerait les arbitres. On verrait combien de temps elle va pouvoir résister à mon charme.

Jack : Ce n'est pas un de ces stupides jeux auxquels tu jouais à l'académie Tim, ne t'approche pas d'elle.

Michaels fit une petite grimace.

Michaels : « Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! » Elle est assez grande pour choisir entre nous deux non !!

Jack : Et elle a déjà choisi.

Michaels : Laisse-la faire son choix. Je suis certain qu'on pourrait vérifier si…

Jack : (insistant) Je ne plaisante pas Tim. Ne t'approche pas d'elle.

Jack avait dit cela de manière très sérieuse. Il avait fixé son ancien ami dans les yeux. Michaels esquissa un rapide sourire avant de reposer sa main sur l'épaule de Jack.

Michaels : Très bien ! Très bien. … on dirait que notre cher Jack est bien accroché cette fois-ci !

Jack ignora la dernière remarque de son ami. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il le considérait ainsi. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, il n'était plus son ami.

Les trois agents s'avancèrent jusqu'au tableau où était Lucy, Sue, Tara et Evans. L'enquête allait enfin pouvoir avancer dans le bon sens.

Appartement de Sue et Abby

Elle était éreintée. Elle s'écroula presque sur le fauteuil. Levy vint poser sa tête sur les genoux de sa maîtresse pour avoir quelques caresses. Elle n'avait pas arrêté aujourd'hui.

Elle n'avait dormit qu'une heure ou deux, à peine. Lorsque son pager avait vibré, elle avait imaginé tout et n'importe quoi mais à chaque fois, il arrivait quelque chose à Jack. Elle avait presque sauté sur son pager. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsqu'elle avait lu les mots « explosion » « Georgetown ». C'était la route qu'empruntait Jack pour rentrer.

Elle fut soulagé lorsqu'un peu plus loin dans le message, Tara lui disait qu'il n'y avait eu aucune victime. Elle avait fermé les yeux un instant. Dès qu'il n'était pas avec elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui et lorsqu'il partait sur le terrain, elle se faisait du souci pour lui.

Elle n'était plus agent et ne pas aller sur le terrain lui manquait mais elle avait pris sa décision et c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle avait pu faire dans sa vie. Mais restez un long moment dans l'attente, à ne pas savoir. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir si habituer un jour. Et ce matin, l'attente avait été très dure même si elle savait que personne n'avait été touché, elle avait eu besoin de voir Jack.

Le choc passé, Ils avaient travaillés une partie de la matinée et commençaient presque à tous s'endormir sur leurs bureaux quand Wallace leur avait permis de rentrer se reposer un peu. Elle leur avait donné quelques heures pour se doucher et se reposer quelque peu avant de retourner au bureau. De toute manière, elle n'avait absolument pas la tête à dormir. Surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle avait juste besoin d'une bonne douche avant de retourner au bureau. Elle devait évacuer tout ce stress avant de devenir une boule de nerf. Jack avait préféré rester. Elle aurait pu le parier et elle allait en faire autant mais il avait insisté pour qu'elle rentre un peu.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, elle avait besoin de faire une pause. Cette affaire arrivait à une période assez difficile. Les affaires se cumulaient et la fatigue se faisait ressentir parmi les membres de l'équipe.

Depuis quelques temps, Jack et elle n'avaient plus vraiment le temps de se voir. Juste une petite heure à l'heure du déjeuner mais c'est tout. Le soir, leurs horaires différaient régulièrement et ils rentraient chacun de leur côté. Mais ils s'appelaient souvent et Sue était heureuse que Jack l'appelle le soir, lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, simplement pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Elle savait que son travail était important seulement les obligations qui s'y rattachaient étaient un peu lourdes par moment. Jack lui manquait tout simplement.

Elle soupira longuement quand Levy lui sauta sur les jambes, la surprenant dans son moment de tranquillité. Elle regarda son compagnon canin qui lui fit comprendre qu'on venait de sonner à la porte. Dans un ultime effort, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte où se tenait un livreur.

Livreur : Je suis bien chez mesdemoiselles Thomas et Pearson ?

Sue : (étonnée) Oui.

Livreur : (lui tendant le formulaire) Je vais vous demander de signer ici s'il vous plait.

Sue : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Livreur : Une télévision à écran plat.

Au même moment, Abby sortie comme une furie de l'ascenseur.

Abby : (au livreur) C'est la télé ?

Livreur : Oui !

Abby : Je suis Melle Pearson.

Sue : Abby ?

Abby : Déposez-la dans le salon s'il vous plait.

Alors que le livreur s'exécutait Sue fixa Abby pour avoir une explication.

Abby : C'est une télé.

Sue : Je l'avais compris. Mais d'où sort-elle ?

Abby : Je l'ai acheté !

Abby avait dit cela avec un grand sourire avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur de l'appartement, laissant Sue bouche béante. La vie avec Abby commençait à ressembler à un parcours du combattant.

Bureau du FBI

Bobby venait de rentrer dans le bureau accompagner de Timothy. Ils avaient travaillé sur le dossier et la fausse identité de Bobby. Bennett était quelqu'un de très méfiant et les hommes qui l'accompagnant dans sa quête l'étaient tout autant avec des nouveaux venus.

Jack et Dem avaient continués d'avancer sur le reste. Ils devaient avouer qu'ils piétinaient un peu. Ils se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus.

Michaels : Le type du groupe vient juste de me contacter pour que je le mette en relation avec un expert en explosifs.

Bobby : On sort tout juste du bureau de Wallace !

Jack et Dem attendaient la suite car il savait que Wallace était celle qui avait le dernier mot. Même avec Michaels.

Bobby : Wallace est d'accord pour que j'infiltre le gang.

Michaels : Une femme de caractère ! J'adore ça !

Jack, Dem et Bobby le regardèrent d'un air désespéré.

Bobby : On a un lieu et une heure de rendez-vous.

Jack : On va déjà poster des types de la brigade d'intervention afin de sécuriser les lieux.

Michaels : Jack… J'ai peur que nos amis aient déjà pensé à ça. Ils vont tout surveiller. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il y ait le moins de monde possible.

Jack n'était pas trop d'accord. Bobby serait presque seul avec Timothy. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance.

Demetrius : C'est vrai. Si on se fait repérer ça ferait échouer toute l'affaire.

Jack regarda Michaels en face de lui. Hors de question qu'il laisse Bobby seul.

Jack : Ok ! Dem et moi, on sera là en renfort !

Il se tourna vers Lucy.

Jack : Tara et Sue seront postées à l'extérieur. Elles nous préviendront s'il se passe quoi que ce soit dehors.

Lucy avait comprit. Elle allait organiser tout ce qu'il faut et demander le matériel nécessaire.

Michaels : (moqueur) Elle n'est pas avec toi mon cher Jack.

Jack : Ne commence pas Tim.

Bobby et Jack se lancèrent un regard sous entendus. Tim n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de séduire Sue. Lucy n'avait pas manqué de suivre ce qui venait de se passer avant d'aller appeler.

Heure du déjeuner, rue de Washington

Lucy lui avait dit qu'elle voulait déjeuner avec elle mais Dylan était passé pour qu'ils mangent ensemble et elle ne voulait pas les déranger. Depuis que Lucy était mariée, Sue ne la voyait pas trop en dehors du bureau. Elle était heureuse pour son amie. Elle la voyait souriante et lorsqu'elle avait un peu de temps, entre les affaires qui s'accumulaient, elles parlaient de leur relation respective.

Mais à cet instant, elle ne voulait pas songer à Lucy et Dylan mais Jack et elle. Elle était assisse sur un banc, dans le parc, Lévy assis à ses côtés alors que Jack revenait avec des hot-dogs.

Elle aussi était heureuse. Elle comprenait enfin Lucy lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'elle aurait voulu un peu de vacances pour rester avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sue sourit à l'approche de Jack qui lui tendit son hot-dog.

Jack : Sans oignons et avec beaucoup de ketchup.

Sue : Merci !

Jack : (à Lévy) Désolé mon vieux mais il n'avait pas avec le parfum côte de bœuf.

Sue lança un petit sourire de compassion envers son ami canin qui avait prit un air boudeur.

Sue : (mangeant un bout) Alors que fais-tu demain ?

Jack : Et bien je dois aller régler les derniers détails pour la salle et ensuite j'espérais avoir droit à un moment de repos.

Sue fit une petite moue se qui fit rire Jack.

Jack : Et je comptais me reposer auprès d'une charmante jeune femme.

Sue prit un air faussement étonné.

Sue : Et qui est cette femme qui a droit à tant d'égard.

Jack : Je crois que tu la connais.

Sue : Vraiment ?

Jack : Oui, c'est une femme charmante, très drôle, avec des yeux magnifiques, des lèvres pulpeuses, une peau douce et…

Il s'était approché lentement d'elle, le sourire sur le visage. Ils restèrent un moment, les yeux dans les yeux avant d'échanger un baiser.

Sue : Et ?

Jack : Je suis fou d'elle.

Sue sentit son cœur s'emballer. Jack avait eu un regard si perçant, si intense qu'elle avait été touchée en plein cœur. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue pour ne pas qu'il voit à quel point elle pouvait rougir.

Ils continuèrent leur déjeuner et le poursuivirent par une promenade dans le parc, pour la plus grande joie de Lévy qui gambadait devant notre couple qui se tenait la main.

Sue : En tout cas, il y en a un qui en a marre de rester au bureau.

Jack : Avec toutes ces affaires, il n'a pas eu trop le temps de sortir.

Sue : C'est vrai.

Jack : Et on n'a pas trop eu le temps de se voir non plus.

Sue : (souriante) C'est aussi vrai. Et je suppose qu'il faudrait que nous rattrapions ce retard.

Sue s'arrêta au côté de Jack qui souriait de plus belle. Il s'approcha d'elle et ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre quand le téléphone à la ceinture de Jack sonna.

Ils se détachèrent à regret. Sue jeta un coup d'œil pour savoir où se trouvait Lévy pendant que Jack prit la communication.

Jack : (au téléphone) Hudson ?

Tara : (au téléphone) Jack ? C'est Tara. On a du nouveau.

Jack : (au téléphone) Le contact a été établi avec Tim et Bobby ?

Tara : (au téléphone) Ils leur ont donné un lieu de rendez-vous.

Jack : (au téléphone) On arrive.

Restaurant « Chez Benny »

Bobby et Timothy étaient déjà sur place. Jack et Demetrius avaient pris place en temps que client dans le restaurant et filmait tout ce qui se passait avec des caméras dissimulées dans un crayon.

Sue et Tara étaient en soutien dans le camion mobile de l'autre côté de la rue. Il ne manquait plus que les membres du groupe de terroriste.

Bobby : Toujours rien ?

Michaels : Toujours aussi pressé. La patience est une vertu.

Bobby : Seulement je n'ai pas envie qu'ils fassent sauter encore un immeuble.

Michaels : Rassure-toi, ils ont besoin d'un expert donc de nous !

Bobby : Ouais…

Les deux hommes continuèrent de boire leur café quand deux hommes entrèrent dans le restaurant.

Camion mobile

Tara et Sue observaient se qui se passaient dans la salle avec les caméras alors que Evans suivaient la scène d'une voiture banalisée en face du bâtiment. Les deux hommes qui venaient de pénétrer à l'intérieur du restaurant s'installèrent en face des deux hommes.

Tara : (radio) Voici les deux suspects, Bennett en personne et Scorpion.

Restaurant « Chez Benny »

Les deux individus s'assirent devant Bobby et Michaels.

Bennett : (à Michaels) C'est qui ?

Michaels : La solution a notre problème.

Scorpion : Et qui te dit qu'on a un problème ?

Michaels : La petite sauterie de cette nuit.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent.

Bennett : On n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un.

Michaels : Mais…

Scorpion : (énervé) Déjà que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, tu ne vas pas faire entrer un mec qu'on ne connaît pas !

Bobby : C'était vraiment du travail d'amateur. Vous avez poser les charges n'importe tout. C'est une chance que vous n'aillez pas fait exploser le vrai bâtiment que vous visiez.

Les deux hommes en face de lui se fixèrent avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de la tête.

Bennett : Très bien.

Bobby et Michaels se regardèrent à leur tour. Le plus dur était passé, Bobby allait enfin infiltrer la bande avec l'appui de Tim.

Bennett : On va aller dans un endroit plus tranquille pour parler.

Scorpion : Y a trop de monde ici.

Bobby et Michaels ne purent que suivre les deux hommes à l'extérieur pour continuer leur discussion.

Jack : (radio) Les deux types emmènent Bobby et Tim à l'extérieur.

Alors que les quatre hommes franchirent le seuil de la porte, Snake arriva devant la devanture du restaurant surprenant les agents. Jack allait se lever, suivi de Demetrius mais ce dernier dû se raviser afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Jack était debout. Les quatre hommes le suivirent du regard. Il les dépassa pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Bobby, Tim, Bennett et Scorpion quittèrent le restaurant alors que Snake resta devant la devanture de l'endroit pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

Jack tourna au coin de la rue. Demetrius sortit à son tour et prit un autre chemin suivi du regard par Snake. La camionnette démarra et tenta de suivre les deux agents.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la camionnette perdit le contact visuel avec les deux agents.

Tara : On les a perdu !

Jack : (radio) Je vous rejoins par l'allée, je serais là dans quelques minutes.

Sue devait faire quelque chose. Elle sortit du camion sous le regard étonné de Tara qui n'avait pas eu le temps de la retenir.

Ruelle de Washington D.C.

Sue courrait jusque dans l'allée où avaient disparu les deux agents, Tim et Bobby, suivi par Lévy. Elle regarda autour d'elle espérant apercevoir l'endroit où ils étaient entrés. Elle scruta les environs du regard, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle ne les voyait pas. Ils avaient bel et bien disparu. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre le camion où était Tara, un homme s'interposa. C'était Snake.

Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade, Lévy aboyait pour faire partir l'assaillant. Snake s'avança d'un pas lent et assuré vers la jeune femme qui avait la peur au ventre. Elle regarda autour d'elle rapidement afin de trouver un objet qui pourrait l'aider à se défendre.

Camion mobile

Jack venait de montrer dans le camion. Il avait réussi à rejoindre le camion sans attirer les soupçons des criminels. Il regarda dans le camion mais ne vit pas Sue.

Jack : Où est Sue ?

Tara : Elle est…

Tara ne savait pas comment lui annoncer. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quelque chose que Sue été partie retrouver Tim et Bobby.

Tara : Elle est sortie.

Jack : (surpris) Quoi ?

Demetrius : (montant dans le camion) Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Jack : Sue a quitté le camion. Je vais à sa recherche.

Demetrius retint Jack par le bras.

Demetrius : C'est une mauvaise idée.

Jack regarda Demetrius. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sue. Elle était peut-être en danger.

Ruelle de Washington D.C.

A chaque nouveaux pas de Snake vers elle, elle reculait. Soudain, elle se sentit blotti contre quelqu'un. Elle se retourna violement et tomba nez à nez avec Tim.

Snake : La demoiselle traînait dans les parages.

Sue : (surprise) Je…je…

Tim posa sa main sur celle de Sue afin qu'elle sache qu'il allait prendre la parole.

Tim : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sue : …

Tim : Je t'avais dit de ne pas me suivre.

Tim essayait de la couvrir. Il lui fit un signe discret que Snake ne vit pas. Elle devait, elle aussi jouer le jeu.

Sue : Je voulais te voir.

Tim : Ecoute, entre nous ça ne peut pas coller. T'es une fille qui vient de la campagne, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Sue : Mais…

Tim posa sa main sur la bouche de Sue.

Le camion mobile venait tout juste de s'arrêter discrètement à l'autre bout de la rue. La caméra toujours braquée vers Sue, Tim et Snake.

La tension dans le camion était visible. Tous avaient le regard en direction de leurs amis. Si jamais les choses devenaient trop menaçantes, la mission passerait en second plan et ils iraient porter secours à Sue.

Camion mobile

Jack regarda le moniteur. Il eut presque le souffle coupé quand il vit Sue si près de Snake. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il allait sortir et essayer d'aider Sue quand Demetrius le retint par le bras.

Demetrius : Reste dans le camion !

Jack : Mais Sue !

Demetrius : Si Snake te voit elle aura des problèmes. Il nous a déjà vu dans le restaurant.

Il avait le regard braqué sur la caméra de surveillance. Sue était à l'écran.

Jack : Il faut que je la sorte de là !

Demetrius : Bobby et Tim auront des problèmes, sans parler de Sue.

Jack devait se résigner. Leurs vies seraient en danger si jamais il sortait. Jack retourna près des écrans. Demetrius avait raison. Si les choses s'aggravaient, ils interviendraient. Il la protègerait, il lui avait promis qu'il la protégerait coûte que coûte.

Ruelle de Washington D.C.

Tim avait reconnu le camion un peu plus loin au fond de la rue. S'il se débrouillait bien, il réussirait à sortir Sue du pétrin dans lequel elle s'était fourrée.

Tim : (à Sue) On devrait se quitter là.

Sue : J'ai été stupide de croire que j'aurais pu te faire changer d'avis.

Tim accompagna Sue en direction de la camionnette sous les yeux de Snake, très méfiant.

Tim : Vous ne deviez pas sortir du véhicule. Vous voulez nous faire mourir ?

Sue s'arrêta dos à la caméra mais face à Snake alors que Bobby et Bennett sortirent de leur cachette.

Sue : On vous avez perdu avec la camionnette.

Tim écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait fait ça uniquement pour leur venir en aide. Sue regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Tim et vit Snake interroger Bobby sur la raison de la venue de cette femme.

Sue : (à Tim) Ils se posent des questions sur moi.

Tim : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je trouverais quelque chose. Filez !

Sue lança un regard inquiet en direction de Bobby avant de regarder Tim.

Sue : Mais…

Tim posa son index sur les lèvres de Sue. Il s'avança doucement avant de se blottir contre elle. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant de se détacher. Elle le regarda dans les yeux sans comprendre se qu'il voulait faire. Il approcha lentement son visage du sien avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle voulait au départ avoir un geste de recul mais elle ne devait pas. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour échanger le baiser qui s'éternisait. Après quelques secondes, Sue se détacha de lui. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle ne devait rien précipiter, ne pas laisser transparaître quelque chose d'anormal. Elle leva les yeux vers Bobby quand elle remarqua le visage de Tim. Il afficha un petit sourire comme ravi de ce qu'il venait de faire. Sue n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de donner une gifle à Tim qui perdit son immense sourire.

Sue : Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Sue n'attendit pas la réaction de Tim et partit en courant dans la première rue, suivie de Lévy.

Tim retourna auprès des trois hommes avaient été témoins de la scène.

Tim : Elle a du mal à accepter la rupture.

Tim se massa la joue, rougit par la gifle infligée par Sue. Snake et Bennett se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

Bennett : Les femmes sont parfois étranges.

Les deux criminels pénétrèrent dans le repaire alors que Bobby retint légèrement Tim par le bras.

Bobby : (à voix basse) Jack va te tuer !

Tim : (à voix basse) Si je n'avais pas fait ça on serait mort tous les trois…et je ne regrette pas du tout.

Les deux agents pénétrèrent à leur tour dans le local, dissimulé par une entrée secrète. Ils avaient disparu par cette entrée quelques minutes plus tôt, c'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient disparu des caméras de surveillance.

Bureau du FBI

Lucy arriva près de Tara et Demetrius.

Lucy : Tout c'est bien passé ?

Demetrius et Tara se regardèrent sans donner une réponse à Lucy.

Lucy : Quelqu'un a été blessé ?

Tara : C'est presque ça.

Au même moment, Sue et Jack arrivèrent derrière eux. Le visage de Jack, fermé.

Jack : (à Lucy) Il nous faut le plan du bâtiment du gang ainsi qu'une équipe d'intervention prête à intervenir.

Lucy : D'accord !

Lucy lança un regard à Sue afin de comprendre se qui se passait mais Sue avait les yeux rivés vers Jack qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle savait que Jack avait été témoin de toute la scène dans la camionnette. Elle devait clarifier les choses.

Sue s'avança vers Jack d'un pas assuré.

Sue : Jack !

Jack : Hum…

Sue : Il y a un problème, Jack ?

Jack : (faussement calme) Non, aucun !

Sue fixa Jack. Il ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Le fait qu'elle ait pris des risques inconsidérés pour lui… ou qu'elle l'ait embrassé ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était en colère. Il contractait les mâchoires et Sue le remarqua.

Elle savait que ce qui venait de se passer l'avait dérangé. Ils devaient en parler. Elle n'était plus agent, et elle venait de se mettre en danger ainsi que toute l'équipe. Elle savait que Jack devait lui en vouloir et devait s'être fait énormément de souci. Et la scène avec Timothy n'avait rien du arranger. Mais c'était, sur le moment, la meilleure chose à faire.

Sue : Tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire ?

Jack se tourna vers elle. Il resta silencieux à la regarder. Puis il prit la parole.

Jack : (en signant en même temps) Viens avec moi.

Jack avait dit ça en se levant, sous le regard étonné de Tara, Lucy et Demetrius. Ils quittèrent le bureau alors que Lucy s'approcha de Tara et Demetrius.

Lucy : Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à la fin ?

Tara : Disons que les choses se sont un peu compliquées.

Lucy : C'est-à-dire !

Dem : A un moment, on a perdu la trace de Bobby et Michaels.

Lucy attendait la suite.

Dem : Sue nous a fossé compagnie pour reprendre contact !

Lucy : Quoi ??... je comprends alors pourquoi Jack est dans cet état !

Tara : Ce n'est pas tout !

Lucy : Tu me fais peur !

Silence.

Tara : Sue et Tim…se sont embrassés.

Lucy : QUOI !

Demetrius : C'était pour le bien de la mission.

Lucy : Mais ils se sont embrassés !

Tara : Devant la caméra de surveillance.

Lucy soupira longuement avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Demetrius et Tara la regardèrent, cherchant à comprendre.

Lucy : Si c'était pour la mission…

Demetrius : Oui, la mission.

Lucy : J'espère que Jack le verra aussi de cette façon.

Salle de conférence

Jack avait conduit Sue dans la salle de conférence. Elle voulait qu'il lui parle. C'est ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait lui parler de son attitude irresponsable qu'elle avait eue en agissant de la sorte aujourd'hui ainsi que de sa grande scène devant les caméras. Il allait aussi lui parler de Tim. Ce cher Tim qui avait toujours prit un malin plaisir à jouer avec les sentiments des gens et surtout avec les femmes qui étaient dans sa vie.

Elle entra dans la pièce suivie de Lévy et Jack, qui ferma la porte derrière lui. Elle se tourna alors vers lui pour connaître les raisons qui le poussaient à être aussi en colère. Ils se regardèrent un long moment.

Jack : Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ?! Tu étais censée rester dans le camion !

Sue : On allait les perdre !

Jack : Dem et moi n'étions pas loin…

Sue : Ca aurait été trop tard ! Il fallait agir tout de suite.

Jack : Et que crois-tu qu'il se serait passé si ils n'avaient pas cru à votre petit jeu… Sue, tu devais rester dans le camion !

Sue le regarda blessée.

Sue : Alors, c'est ça ! Maintenant je ne suis bonne qu'à rester dans le camion.

Jack : Seulement tu n'es plus agent sur le terrain. C'est dangereux.

Sue eut un geste de recul.

Jack : Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer sans que Bobby ou Tim ne puisse agir.

Sue : Mais ça n'a pas été le cas !

Jack : Et que crois-tu qu'il se passera la prochaine fois ?

Le regard de Jack avait changé et Sue pu lire de la peur dans son regard. Il avait eu peur pour elle et c'est pour cela qu'il était en colère. Sa voix s'était aussi radoucit.

Sue : Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois…

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. Il avait raison. Elle ne devait pas agir sur un coup de tête mais en équipe.

Sue : Je suis désolée.

Le regard de Jack contenait autre chose et elle n'arrivait pas encore à définir quoi.

Sue : Jack… je ne craignais rien… Bobby et Timothy étaient là pour…

Cette phrase ouvrit de veilles blessures qui avaient déjà recommencé à saigner.

Jack : Ta couverture avec Michaels n'était pas crédible !

Sue fut surprise des propos de Jack. Ce n'était pas dans son genre. Disait-il ça parce qu'il avait été jaloux ?

Jack : Il était inutile de te donner en spectacle comme ça !

Sue n'en revenait pas. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Même son regard avait changé.

Sue : Je n'ai fait ça que pour ne pas griller leurs couvertures.

Jack : Tu aurais pu trouver autre chose !

Sue : Je peux savoir ce qui t'énerve le plus. C'est que je sois intervenue durant la mission ou alors que j'ai embrassé Timothy ?

Jack la fixa. Tout recommençait à nouveau.

Jack : Tim, n'est pas celui que tu crois… c'est un coureur et je ne voudrais pas que tu te laisses séduire.

Sue écarquilla les yeux après ce qu'elle venait de lire sur les lèvres de Jack.

Sue : Tu me crois assez stupide pour succomber à ce type ?

Jack resta silencieux.

Sue : Je pensais que tu me connaissais beaucoup mieux que ça… et que tu me faisais confiance.

Jack se contenta de la fixer. Il avait trop mal et était trop en colère pour expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Sue baissa un instant les yeux pour ne pas que Jack ne voit les larmes qui arrivaient. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Jack n'avait pas confiance en elle. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait qui pouvait lui laisser prétendre le contraire.

Jack : Comment devrai-je le prendre d'après toi ?... tu désobéis à un de mes ordres et ensuite tu embrasses un autre homme… dis moi comment je devrais le prendre ?

Sue : C'était simplement pour la mission !

Jack : En es-tu sûre ?

Sue : Jack !! Comment peux-tu croire que…

Jack : Je ne crois rien… je constate simplement !

Sue se sentit blessée. Sue fixa longuement Jack. Et s'il n'avait pas confiance en elle autant qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Elle ne reconnaissait plus du tout Jack.

Jack : Je connais Tim et je sais de quoi il est capable…

Sue : Nous ne sommes pas entrain de parler de Timothy mais de moi et de la confiance que tu m'accordes !

Jack la regarda.

Jack : Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser !

Sue crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsqu'elle vit Jack prononcer ses mots. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Qu'avait-elle pu bien faire pour que Jack lui en veuille à ce point ? Ce n'était peut-être pas elle ! Non. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal à part son travail.

Jack avait baissé les yeux. Il se sentait blessé, trahit. Les images de Sue et Timothy entrain de s'embrasser ne cessaient de défiler dans sa tête. Cette douleur faisait à nouveau surface et il devait même avouer qu'il avait la sensation que c'était encore plus douloureux aujourd'hui.

Perdre Sue était la chose la pire qui pouvait lui arriver. Il ne le supporterait jamais et pourtant c'est ce qu'il était entrain de se passer. Sue s'éloignait de lui. Il devait arrêter cette emprise qu'elle avait sur lui s'il ne voulait pas à nouveau souffrir.

Sue : Alors, si on en est arrivé là, on devrait peut-être penser à se séparer.

Jack la regarda. Son regard était vide. Elle n'arriva pas à lire en lui comme elle le faisait si souvent. Sa gorge se noua.

Jack : Peut-être oui !

Sue plissa les lèvres et se retint pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Elle semblait perdue comme cherchant une réponse à une question.

Jack se contenta de rester silencieux. Sue ne savait pas quoi faire à cet instant. S'en aller en courant ou sortir dignement. La dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire c'est de se séparer de Jack. Mais si c'est ce dont il avait envie…

Sue : Je ne souhaitais pas en arriver là…

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Lui non plus. Mais il avait tellement mal. Cette douleur le rongeait de l'intérieur et ne ressentait plus rien d'autres. Cela accaparait tout son esprit. Il avait besoin de faire le point.

Jack : Moi non plus.

Sue le regarda l'air triste. Il savait qu'il venait de la blesser… mais lui aussi était blessé.

Sue quitta la salle laissant Jack sous le choc. Elle ferma la porte et resta un long moment près de celle-ci à pleurer.

Jack ferma les yeux en tendant la porte se fermer. Prononcer ses mots avait été la chose la plus dure qu'il ait eu à faire. Il avait pensé qu'il allait pouvoir commencer à aller mieux ensuite et bien cela produisit l'effet inverse. Il se sentait affreusement mal.

Il n'avait pas eu aussi mal avec Tina. Non. Là rien de comparable. Il avait la sensation qu'on venait de lui arracher une partie de lui. Non. Avec Sue, tout était différent. Il aimait cette femme à la folie. Elle était toute sa vie.

Il se recula doucement vers la porte et s'y adossa. Des larmes commençaient à faire leur apparition. Lorsqu'il toucha la porte, il se laissa légèrement glisser contre celle-ci. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul et de faire le point sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu avec Tim, tout lui était revenu en mémoire et il s'était sentit à nouveau trahit. Il mit ses mains sur son visage. Tout se mélangeait mais tout ce qu'il savait qu'il avait mal.

De vieux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Des souvenirs qu'ils auraient préférés oublier.

Flash-back

Il s'appuya sur le bord de la table comme cherchant à reprendre un contact avec l'univers qui l'entourait. Il sentit ses jambes trembler, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer cela, pas après tout ce temps, ses épreuves surmontées ensemble…elle ne pouvait pas mettre un terme à tout cela pour une simple dispute.

Il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi elle voulait mettre un terme à leur relation alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle tenait à lui et lui pensait qu'elle aurait pu être LA femme de sa vie seulement les choses venaient de changer.

Il avait l'impression que le monde autour de lui s'écroulait. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer comme asphyxié. C'était elle qui lui permettait de vivre, de rester et d'être heureux. Elle avait décidé de mettre fin à ce bonheur qui lui avait ouvert un monde jusque-là inconnu. Maintenant, il en était certain, il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans elle…et ne serait plus jamais le même.

Fin du flash-back

Il ne souvint alors de ce jour…ce jour où il avait ressenti cette douleur…. Cette blessure qui ne s'était jamais refermée. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle et maintenant Sue…

Non, il ne pouvait pas perdre Sue… et pourtant la scène du baiser lui revint à l'esprit. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout oublié ? Pourquoi cette douleur devait-elle prendre le contrôle de sa vie.

Il ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Quand est-ce que tout cela allait s'arrêter ? Quand allait-il arrêter de souffrir ?

Appartement de Sue et Abby

Elle ne savait pas quand la douleur allait s'arrêter ou si elle allait cesser un jour. Mais impossible pour elle de fermer l'œil. Elle revoyait à chaque fois le visage de Jack… entre la colère… la peine… la déception… la douleur… Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir ce qu'elle avait vu dans le regard de Jack.

Comment avait-elle pu le blesser à ce point avec un simple baiser durant une enquête ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Comment était-ce possible ? Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes à Jack d'agir de la sorte. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble qui changeait la donne. Non ! Elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose. Mais quoi ?

La discussion avec Jack la hantait. Les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Elle était venue dans le salon pour éviter de se retrouver face à la nuit et avait allumé la lampe. Elle avait aussi mis en route la télé et essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer mais… son esprit repartait inévitablement vers Jack.

Dire à Jack qu'ils devraient peut-être se séparer, avait été la chose la plus stupide qu'elle avait faite. Mais ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal, c'est lorsque Jack lui avait répondu qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Pourquoi avait-elle fallu qu'elle dise ça ? Elle était en colère mais ce n'était pas une raison.

Elle n'oserait jamais remettre en question ses sentiments pour lui, elle le savait au plus profond d'elle : elle aimait Jack. Seulement, elle avait été blessée des accusations et du manque de confiance qu'il avait eu à son égard. Et cela l'avait mis en colère. Et malheureusement, elle avait dit des choses qu'elle ne pensait absolument pas.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu la bonne attitude… elle devait en parler à quelqu'un. Elle attrapa son pager qui se trouvait sur la table derrière le fauteuil. Lucy ? Elle devait être avec Dylan. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu de moment à eux depuis leur retour d'Hawaii avec leur travail. Sa mère ? Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète et puis lui parler de ce genre de chose la mettrait mal à l'aise. Tara ? Elle devait avoir un rendez-vous avec Grant. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus.

Jack… pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'elle était désolée ? Oui certainement ! Mais il devait lui en vouloir et ne pas vouloir lui parler. Elle avait déjà trop mal et trop pleuré pour affronter son répondeur. Non. Un deuxième échec, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Elle resta longtemps, son pager à la main à chercher le numéro qu'elle devait composer pour parler. Alors qu'elle se résigna à n'appeler personne et à continuer de se morfondre, Lévy la prévint qu'on avait frappé à la porte.

Elle frotta ses yeux, légèrement rougis et avança jusqu'à la porte. Elle regarda par le judas quand à sa grande surprise c'était Lucy.

Sue ouvrit la porte, les larmes menaçant de réapparaître.

Sue : Lucy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Lucy : Je ne vais pas te mentir. J'ai vu Jack dans le parking et…il n'était pas lui-même.

Sue fit volte face, laissant par la même occasion Lucy rentrer.

Lucy et Sue s'assirent sur le canapé, un paquet de mouchoir presque vidé était dans un coin de la pièce. Il était évident que Sue avait beaucoup pleurée.

Lucy : Abby n'est pas là ?

Sue : Elle est chez une amie pour des révisions.

Lucy : Alors j'ai bien fait de venir.

Lucy resta immobile devant le téléviseur à écran plat qui trônait dans le salon.

Lucy : Qu'est ce que…

Sue : C'est Abby ! Elle trouvait l'autre pas assez moderne à son goût.

Lucy : Ah, d'accord !

La voix de Sue faiblit tout à coup.

Sue : Lucy je…

Sue n'arrivait pas à trouver de mots pour ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait toujours pensé que leur relation était plus forte que tout… que Jack l'aimait et qu'il avait confiance en elle. Elle lui en voulait de douter d'elle mais elle avait tellement mal. Blessée par ce qui avait été dit, par l'attitude de Jack… mais aussi par la sienne.

Après leur dispute, elle avait remit la faute sur Jack mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle se ressassait la scène dans sa tête, elle remarqua que sa façon d'agir n'avait pas été la meilleure. Et l'attitude de Jack avait été assez bizarre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle. Peut-être découvre-t-on la nature des autres une fois que l'on se risque à aller plus loin.

Lucy avait bien remarqué que son amie n'était pas bien. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule sous le regard de Lévy qui avait essayé, un peu plus tôt de réconforter sa maîtresse, mais sans résultat.

Lucy : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sue regarda son amie. Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

Sue : Jack n'a pas confiance en moi. Il a cru que j'aurais pu être séduite par Timothy.

Lucy sourit légèrement pour essayer de rassurer son ami.

Lucy : C'est un sentiment normal, il est jaloux.

Sue : Non… Lucy, c'était autre chose que de la jalousie. Il pensait vraiment que Timothy m'avait séduite.

Lucy : Il a de quoi se faire du souci en voyant l'autre zigoto !

Sue : Il n'a pas confiance en moi ! Je ne suis pas si stupide… et puis je tiens énormément à lui…jamais je n'aurais pu lui faire une chose pareille.

Lucy : Est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Sue : Oui mais j'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'écoutait pas… Ca m'a mis en colère… je…

Silence. Sue essaya de trouver les bons mots pour expliquer les choses.

Sue : Comment tu agirais si Dylan n'avait pas confiance en toi.

Lucy : Je crois que je le prendrais aussi très mal… mais ce n'est pas de moi dont il est question mais de Jack et toi !

Sue : Je ne sais pas s'il y a encore un « Jack et moi » ?!

Lucy : Comment peux-tu douter de vos sentiments. Ils sont forts et vous arriverez à surmonter tout ça…

Sue :…

Lucy : N'est-ce pas ?

Lucy avait planté son regard dans celui de son amie.

Sue : Il n'y a pas que ça.

Lucy : Comment ça ?

Sue : Je lui en ai voulu de me croire si fragile et si naïve… la façon dont il avait de me dire les choses… j'avais l'impression que Tim était plus crédible que moi et que les mois passés ensemble avaient été balayés par son arrivée

Lucy : Seulement je crois que tu oublies que vous n'êtes pas mariés et que les hommes pourraient essayer de te séduire.

Sue : Je ne suis pas stupide et je l'aime !

Lucy : Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire !

Sue resta un moment silencieuse en repensant aux paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer.

Sue : Lucy… on s'est dit des choses… et le regard que j'ai vu dans les yeux de Jack. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant ! Il semblait en colère et même temps si blessé…

Un silence se fit et Sue baissa la tête. Lucy remarqua le malaise de la situation. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son amie pour la soutenir dans ses propos.

Lucy : Tu regrettes ??

Sue leva les yeux vers son amie.

Sue : Non… mais je crois que Jack… sous le coup de la colère, je lui ais dis qu'on ferait peut-être mieux de se séparer...

Lucy : Quoi ?

Sue : Je sais… on n'aurait jamais du en arriver là ! Mais… Wallace m'avait prévenu que je regretterai cette amourette si elle était sans lendemain. Je lui avais dit que j'étais sûre. Que je savais ce que je voulais mais je n'ai pas tenu compte du fait que pour Jack ça ne l'était pas.

Lucy : Tu ne peux pas rayer les moments que tu as passés avec lui. Vous…

Sue : Il n'y a plus de « nous » Lucy.

Lucy n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait.

Sue : Il m'a dit que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Sue.

Sue : Je ne voulais pas… Lucy… mais il n'y a plus de nous aujourd'hui… Il y a Jack Hudson et Sue Thomas… mais plus de nous.

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots dans un sanglot déchirant. Elle n'arrivait à réaliser comment les choses avaient pu aller si vite…et surtout se finir si mal. Elle avait la tête entre ses mains essayant de retenir le plus possible ses larmes mais elles venaient toutes s'écraser dans la paume de ses mains. Soudain, Lévy posa sa patte sur la jambe de sa maîtresse. Abby venait de rentrer.

Abby : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Lucy ?

Sue n'avait pas envie de parler, pas encore.

Elle se leva avant de rejoindre sa chambre, la tête baissée pour ne pas qu'Abby ou Lucy la voit encore pleurer, accompagnée par Lévy.

Appartement de Jack.

Il avait les lumières éteintes et cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était rentré. Il était assis dans le noir à fixer un point invisible devant lui. Il n'avait envie de voir personne, ni d'être vu de personne. Une envie de disparaitre. Peut-être que cela enlèvera cette douleur et ce vide en lui.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer la scène, encore et encore. Jamais il n'avait pensé en arriver là. Les mots que Sue lui avait dit lui avait fait mal. Une nouvelle fois, il s'était senti mal au point de ne pas pouvoir le supporter et encaisser comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

Là, la douleur avait été la plus forte. Bien plus grande que la première fois. Il avait l'impression que Sue l'avait quitté en emportant une partie de lui avec elle. Il l'avait tout de suite su la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il savait qu'il allait aimer Sue plus que tout. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé souffrir à ce point.

Cette place qu'elle avait prise dans sa vie, il se rendait compte que cela devenait vital pour lui d'être avec elle. Il l'aimait mais c'était plus que ça. Elle faisait partie intégrante de lui. Il savait que pour combler ce vide, ce manque, elle était la seule à avoir la solution miracle. Il avait besoin d'elle. Mais il allait avoir besoin de temps pour guérir à nouveau de ses blessures.

Des vieux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Des moments pénibles comme les moments heureux qu'ils avaient vécu. Tania et lui. Il n'y avait pas repensé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Timothy. Ce type avait toujours eu la fâcheuse habitude de lui gâcher la vie.

Il était en colère. Surtout envers lui. Car encore une fois, il laissait Timothy gagner et faire encore de sa vie un enfer.

Flashback

Bobby tenait fermement Jack pour ne pas que celui ne fasse du mal à Timothy qui se tenait non loin et qui souriait comme pour faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas peur. Ce qui renforça la colère que Jack avait à cet instant pour lui.

Il essaya de l'attraper de nouveau mais Bobby s'interposa.

Bobby : Jack !!!

Jack : Bobby !! Lâches-moi !

Timothy se tenait toujours face à lui avec ce sourire triomphant. Jack n'avait qu'une envie lui faire ravaler.

Timothy : Tu devrais être content ! D'une certaine manière, je t'ai aidé !

Jack n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le remercier. Il venait de coucher avec sa petite amie et il devrait le remercier. Jack lui sauta à nouveau dessus et lui colla une droite très bien placée. Bobby n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir cette fois-ci.

Timothy repris assez rapidement ses esprits mais ne répondit pas aux assauts de Jack. Ce que celui-ci attendait. Il mit sa main sur sa lèvre inférieure. Celle-ci était ouverte. Jack n'avait pas été de main morte.

Timothy : Tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir ouvert les yeux sur elle !

Bobby s'était tout de suite placer entre les deux hommes, face à Jack et essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer. Timothy avait déjà fait des choses hallucinantes mais là, c'était l'apothéose.

La peine et la déception avaient fait place à la colère et elle était devenue incontrôlable lorsque Timothy était apparu devant lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment à qui en vouloir. A lui ou à elle ? Mais en tout cas, il avait besoin que cette colère sorte.

Elle. Il semblait vouloir espérer que ce n'était pas elle… que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle n'avait pas pu lui faire ça. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés. Et pourtant en voyant le sourire de Timothy, il ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire.

Fin du flashback

Aujourd'hui, cette colère n'avait rien avoir avec cela. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Une partie en lui avait envie d'aller casser la figure à Timothy comme il l'avait déjà fait, il y a plusieurs années, mais une autre avait envie de croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé…. Et avait envie de croire Sue.

Mais les mêmes images repassaient et repassaient devant ses yeux… et ça, cela lui faisait peur. Et si tout recommençait. Il ferma les yeux. La nuit allait être longue.

Lendemain, Bureau du FBI

Il était encore tôt et le bureau n'était pas animé par l'activité des différentes personnes qui travaillaient là.

Sue arriva la première. Elle était partie avant d'avoir pu croiser Abby, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle lui pose des questions. Elle n'aurait pas pu affronter une nouvelle fois ce récit. Elle avait déjà rabâché tout ça dans sa tête une bonne dizaine de fois cette nuit.

Wallace l'avait prévenu. Elle avait fait un choix entre sa carrière ou Jack. Elle avait choisit en écoutant son cœur. Sur le moment, cela lui paraissait être la meilleure chose à faire mais depuis la nuit dernière, elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander si elle avait fait le bon choix. Si cela n'avait pas fait que compliquer les choses.

Depuis hier, elle essayait de trouver une explication à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une excuse, un coupable… mais elle en arrivait au même point… elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle ne reconnaissait plus Jack.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Demetrius qui tenait son journal.

Demetrius : Tiens Sue ! Tu es bien matinal, tu es tombée du lit ?

Sue : En quelque sorte…

Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter les autres et puis le travail était beaucoup plus important. Ca l'aiderait à se concentrer et à oublier ce qui s'était passé. Au même moment, Lucy et Tara pénétrèrent dans le bureau.

Quand Lucy aperçu Sue, elle chercha à savoir comme elle allait mais Sue évitait volontairement son regard. Lucy était inquiète, elle n'avait jamais vue Sue dans cet état.

Flash back

Appartement de Sue, la nuit dernière

Abby regarda avec étonnement Sue se rendre dans sa chambre, les yeux rougis par les pleurs.

Abby : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lucy : Sue et Jack se sont disputés.

Abby lança ses clés sur le petit meuble non loin d'elle avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé au côté de Lucy.

Abby : Leur première dispute d'amoureux. Ca passera !

Lucy : Je ne suis pas aussi sûre que toi que ça passera aussi facilement.

Abby et Sue se regardèrent. Elles étaient si tristes pour Sue.

Abby : Ca ne doit pas être si grave que ça.

Lucy : D'après ce que Sue vient de me dire j'ai bien peur du contraire.

Abby : J'aurais préféré qu'elle soit en colère après moi au sujet de la télé que j'ai commandé.

Lucy : Moi aussi.

Fin du Flash back

Lucy s'avança jusqu'au de son amie. Elle devait se confier, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps la nuit dernière mais elle devait montrer à son amie qu'elle était là et qu'elle la soutenait.

Lucy : (posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sue) Salut !

Sue : (gênée) Bonjour.

Lucy : Tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble ce midi ?

Sue : Je ne sais pas. J'ai pas mal de boulot et puis…

Sue eut le souffle coupé. Son regard venait de se poser sur la personne qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau. C'était Wallace accompagné de Jack.

Elle le dévisagea presque. Il avait une veste bleue et une cravate assortie. Il avait, lui aussi, dû ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Il suivit Wallace dans le bureau et évita de regarder trop longuement Sue qui baissa la tête lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Wallace : Je suis venue pour faire le point sur ce qui s'est passé hier.

Demetrius : Nous avons pris contact avec les terroristes dans le restaurant.

Wallace se tourna vers Sue et celle-ci remarqua l'air grave de sa supérieur.

Wallace : Je sais déjà tout ça. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pour qu'elle raison Melle Thomas… vous êtes sortie du camion.

Sue prit une respiration avant de répondre.

Sue : Nous avions perdu les terroristes et nos agents dans une ruelle. Je suis descendue afin de les retrouver…

Wallace : Et vous avez cru que vous étiez la personne appropriée ?!

Sue : Je…

Wallace : Vous avez failli vous faire tuer !

La gorge de Sue venait de se serrer. Jack se trouvait auprès de Wallace et ne disait pas un mot. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle avait fait en sortant du camion, n'était pas la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Apparemment tout le monde semblait d'accord avec Jack et sa réaction face à lui avait peut-être été démesurée. Elle s'était disputée avec Jack et voilà que maintenant, elle allait avoir des problèmes avec Wallace.

Wallace : Dois-je vous le rappeler Melle Thomas mais vous n'êtes plus agent ?

Wallace la fixait en attendant une réponse.

Sue : Non.

Wallace : Et quel est votre rôle au sein de cette équipe ?

Sue : Non.

Wallace : Je vois que nous sommes d'accord alors !

Sue baissa les yeux. Wallace ne voulait pas mettre mal à l'aise Sue ou l'humilier devant les autres. Elle voulait simplement qu'elle comprenne que ce qu'elle avait fait était très dangereux.

Wallace : Votre place est dans le camion sauf ordre exceptionnel, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Sue leva les yeux. Elle avait beau se répéter que Wallace faisait ça pour son bien, elle avait tout de même la gorge qui se nouait. Ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne période. Tout dans sa vie commençait doucement à s'écrouler. Sa relation avec Jack, son travail…

Wallace : Si il vous était arrivé quelque chose…

Demetrius : Nous n'étions pas loin, nous aurions eu le temps d'intervenir.

Wallace se tourna vers Dem. Jack n'avait toujours rien dit depuis tout à l'heure et se contentait de lever quelque fois les yeux vers Sue.

Wallace : Seulement peut-être que la prochaine fois ça ne sera pas le cas.

Jack s'avança un peu pour montrer qu'il allait parler.

Jack : Je n'approuve pas ce qui s'est passé…

Sue et Jack se regardèrent.

Jack : Mais…Si Sue n'avait pas quitté le camion nous n'aurions pas localisé notre équipe et leurs vies auraient été en danger.

Sue et Lucy lancèrent un regard surpris en direction de Jack. Wallace le fixa un instant. Elle avait vu combien cela avait été dur pour lui de dire cela. Mais il avait été professionnel avant tout.

Wallace : Ca n'excuse en rien ce qui s'est produit !

Elle se tourna vers Sue.

Wallace : Je veux bien croire, Melle Thomas, que pour cette fois les événements étaient telles que vous avez du outrepasser les règles…

Jack : Si quelqu'un est à blâmer c'est moi. J'étais en charge de cette mission…J'aurais du demander une surveillance plus importante.

Wallace regarda Jack. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir éternellement. Il ne leur était rien arrivé et c'était l'essentiel. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de laisser ses agents faire à leur guise.

Elle sentait une autre tension et cela, elle ne l'accepterait pas. Il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair.

Wallace : Très bien. Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Elle avait dit cela en regardant une à une les personnes présentes dans le bureau à cet instant. Pour que tout le monde comprenne qu'elle n'approuvait aucunement ce genre d'attitude et de qui que ce soit.

Wallace quitta le bureau laissant Jack et Sue face à face pendant quelques instants. Aucun d'eux ne parla, évitant même de se regarder. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du reste de l'équipe et surtout de Lucy qui avait espérer que les choses allaient changer.

Sue : (gênée) Merci d'avoir pris ma défense.

Jack : (gêné) C'est normal, j'aurais du demander une équipe de surveillance supplémentaire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Jack s'avança pour rejoindre son bureau sans dire un mot de plus alors que le téléphone sur le bureau de Demetrius sonna. La gêne entre Sue et Jack parut déstabiliser le reste du bureau entier. Demetrius regarda les deux agents en lançant un regard interrogateur vers Lucy et Tara avant de décrocher le combiné.

Demetrius : Gans !...Je t'écoute…D'accord…

Alors que Jack et Sue allaient s'asseoir, Demetrius leur fit signe de se lever.

Demetrius : On a des infos de la part d'Howie.

Jack : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Demetrius tendit un papier à Sue avant de répondre à Jack.

Demetrius : Des infos sur notre affaire.

Sue et Jack se regardèrent quelques instants. Ils ne se sentaient pas le courage de rester ensemble dans le même endroit sans que les choses ne dérapent. Myles pénétra dans le bureau essayant d'enlever sa veste avec un bras toujours en écharpe.

Jack : Sue et Myles n'ont qu'à y aller.

Tous furent surpris, Myles le premier. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas travailler avec Sue mais depuis que Sue et Jack avaient avoué au reste de l'équipe qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils cherchaient souvent un moyen pour se retrouver tous les deux. Or, là ça semblait être le contraire et même que Jack avait cherché à trouver une échappatoire de façon bien rapide.

Sue baissa la tête quelques secondes. Elle non plus n'était pas encore prête à parler avec Jack. Après tout, c'est ce qu'elle avait voulu. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était emportée un peu vite. Et qu'elle aurait du essayer d'écouter et de comprendre Jack, au lieu de se braquer de cette manière. Mais il était trop tard maintenant. Elle posa sa main sur la tête de Levy avant de sourire en direction de Myles.

Sue : Comme Myles est déjà prêt nous ne devrions pas faire attendre Howie.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de Myles et quitta le bureau sous le regard étonné de Demetrius et Tara qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait entre ces deux là.

Rue de Washington D.C.

Ils arrivèrent près du lieu de rendez-vous. Sue coupa le contact de la voiture sous le regard inquiet de Myles qui n'osait pas parler. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Myles de voir Sue si silencieuse. Pas qu'ils étaient des confidents mais que le silence qui régnait était inhabituel.

Sue : On est arrivés.

Myles : D'accord.

Sue descendit du véhicule suivit dans le geste par Myles et Lévy.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants à la recherche d'Howie sans résultat. Myles qui commençait à avoir froid passa sa main sur l'épaule de Sue qui se retourna vers lui.

Myles : Tu es sûre que c'est la bonne heure ?

Sue : Demetrius me l'a noté et j'ai bien vérifié.

Myles : (se parlant à lui-même) Je me demande pourquoi on travaille encore avec ce type !

Sue : Parce qu'Howie a toujours de bonnes infos. En plus il a déniché des infos pour nous.

Myles : Je répète ma phrase. Pourquoi on travaille encore avec ce type.

Sue esquissa un sourire aux paroles de son collègue. Elle n'avait pas oublié la dispute de la veille mais songer à autre chose était la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment.

Après quelques minutes, Howie arriva. Comme pour ne pas changer, il était essoufflé et s'arrêta près des deux agents alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Myles lança un regard rempli de sens en direction de Sue.

Howie : (caressant Lévy) Salut mon vieux ! Ca va ?

Myles : (excédé) Howie on n'a pas toute la journée devant nous.

Howie : Désolé du retard mais j'avais une petite affaire à régler dans le coin.

Myles : Je suis certain que c'est quelque chose de légal.

Howie : Bien sûr. Je me suis rangé et je ne ferais rien d'illégal maintenant.

Sue : Et pour quelle raison voulais-tu nous voir ?

Sue, Myles, Howie et Lévy marchèrent un peu.

Howie : C'est au sujet de la bombe qui a explosé l'autre soir à Georgetown.

Myles : Tu as des infos qui pourraient nous aider.

Howie : C'est pour ça que je suis là.

Sue : Et qu'as-tu appris ?

Howie : Et bien…

Howie scruta les environs afin de vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas observés avant de poursuivre son récit.

Howie : Je sais que les types qui ont fait ça, sont plusieurs.

Myles : Merci pour l'info Howie ! Et dire que l'on s'est déplacé pour ça !

Myles avait dit cela en prenant la direction de la voiture. Mais Sue le retint par le bras.

Sue : On sait déjà ça, Howie.

Howie : Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il semblerait que ce groupe soit dirigé par un mec dangereux.

Sue : Si c'est Bennett…

Howie : Non, pas du tout.

Sue et Myles se regardèrent. Un autre homme dans l'affaire. Tim Michaels n'avait pas parlé de cela lors du briefing et encore moins l'agent Grant Evans. Les deux agents fixèrent l'indic afin qu'il continue ses révélations.

Howie : C'est quelqu'un d'encore plus dangereux.

La vie de Bobby était peut-être en danger à cause de ce manque d'information. Il avait déjà risqué sa vie lors de la précédente mission et avec beaucoup de chance, Myles s'en était tiré avec juste une balle dans l'épaule, rien de trop grave. Mais là c'était totalement différent.

Bureau du FBI

Elle jouait frénétiquement avec son crayon, cherchant à trouver une excuse pour parler à Jack. Il n'avait pas quitté son bureau de la matinée et appelait un peu partout pour avoir des informations sur l'affaire dont ils avaient la charge.

Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière d'amener les choses. Et puis cela ne la regardait peut-être pas ?! Et puis si. Jack et Sue étaient ses amis et les voir s'éloigner de la sorte lui faisait mal.

Elle savait plus que quiconque qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Dès qu'elle les avait vus, elle avait su. Elle avait la première à y croire et elle avait tout fait pour qu'ils le comprennent enfin.

Elle avait cru que son devoir d'amie était terminé lorsqu'ils avaient annoncé à tout le monde leur relation, mais apparemment ce n'était pas aussi simple. Ils avaient décidé de compliquer encore légèrement les choses.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Jack quitta le bureau pour rejoindre la salle d'archive afin de prendre un document. Elle lui laissa quelques minutes d'avance et se décida enfin à aller lui parler.

Salle des archives

Jack avait ouvert plusieurs cartons dans la salle afin de trouver l'indice qu'il cherchait. Une fois la trouvaille en main, il allait retourner dans le bureau quand il vit Lucy plantée juste devant lui.

Jack : (surpris) Lucy ?

Lucy : Jack !

Ils se regardèrent un court instant avant que Jack ne rompe le silence.

Jack : Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Lucy : Je ne sais pas comment te le dire. Je cherche les bons mots.

Jack : Lance-toi.

Lucy : D'accord.

Lucy avala sa salive et inspira profondément avant de s'exprimer.

Lucy : Tu es dingue !

Jack fut plus qu'étonné par la réaction de Lucy.

Lucy : Il a fallu 4 ans pour que vous soyez ensemble et du jour au lendemain vous vous séparez !

Jack : Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

Il contourna Lucy et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Lucy bloqua la porte avec sa main.

Lucy : Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui en veuille pour un tout petit baiser.

Jack baissa les yeux. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter de cela.

Lucy : Vous ne pouvez pas… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement mais je suis sûre qu'il y a une solution. Tu devrais aller lui parler…

Jack se tourna en direction de Lucy.

Jack : C'est elle qui a parlé de se séparer et je n'ai rien fait qui mérite cet interrogatoire.

Il essaya à nouveau de sortir mais Lucy l'en empêcha une nouvelle fois.

Lucy : Seulement hier soir elle était en pleurs. Tu lui as fait beaucoup de peine.

Il s'arrêta net dans son élan. Jack en avait assez. Et lui ? Il ne souffrait pas. Personne ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Personne ne connaissait son histoire. Bobby mis à part.

Comment devait-il voir ce baiser ? Elle l'avait fait uniquement pour la mission, c'est vrai. Il avait aussi été un peu maladroit dans ses paroles mais le faite qu'elle propose de se séparer voulait aussi dire qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ses sentiments envers lui et là, c'est lui qui était blessé.

Mais ça tout le monde semblait s'en ficher. Pour tout le monde, c'était lui le fautif. Pour une fois, il aimerait que ça soit le cas et qu'il puisse arranger les choses car à cet instant, cela lui semblait impossible. Et pourtant il en avait tellement envie.

Jack : Je lui ai fait de la peine ? Alors j'en suis désolé.

Lucy : Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire… mais à elle. Jack, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement entre vous deux et cela ne me regarde pas…

Jack : Tu as raison ! Cela ne te regarde pas !

Lucy le fixa. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire de cette manière.

Lucy : Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi, Jack ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que Sue et toi soyez heureux, alors évite de me tenir à l'écart ! Sue est ma meilleure amie.

Ils se regardèrent. Jack s'en voulait. Il n'aurait pas du parler à Lucy de cette manière. Elle n'y était pour rien.

Jack : Je suis désolé Lucy.

Lucy : Jack…

Jack leva les yeux vers son amie.

Lucy : Jack… Sue a fait beaucoup pour que vous soyez ensemble. Le manque de confiance que tu as manifesté a été très dur à supporter pour elle.

Jack soupira longuement. Lucy n'avait pas tord mais Jack ne lui avait rien demandé. Il avait même été prêt à démissionner lui-même. C'est elle qui avait pris cette décision. Comme elle avait pris la décision de leur séparation. C'était peut-être sa manière à lui de ne pas s'impliquer et de ne pas souffrir. Il avait tout raté alors. Parce qu'il souffrait… énormément.

Lucy : Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour arranger les choses ?

Jack ne répondit pas à Lucy et quitta la pièce. Il ne voulait plus discuter de ça pour l'instant. Il voulait seulement qu'on le laisse un peu tranquille. Il en avait besoin. Il fallait lui aussi qu'il réfléchisse aux changements et à l'ampleur qu'avaient pris les choses avant d'envisager quelque chose de nouveau…avec Sue ou une autre.

Local du groupe « Réveil pour une vraie patrie »

Plusieurs membres avaient félicités Tim d'avoir recruté un nouveau membre. Bobby était assis à une table avec Snake et deux autres hommes. Ils faisaient une partie de poker pour passer le temps avant de nouvelles instructions.

Bobby lança un petit regard furtif autour de lui pour voir s'il pouvait questionner les trois hommes qui étaient en face de lui.

Bobby : Ca fait longtemps que vous faites partie du groupe ?

Homme1 : Pas vraiment.

Snake : C'est à toi de jouer.

Snake avait lancé un regard menaçant en direction de Bobby. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'un nouveau puisse venir pour les aider dans leur mission. Snake n'avait pas aimé l'intervention de Sue, un peu plus tôt et il avait quelques soupçons sur le nouveau venu. Cependant Bennett avait donné son accord et c'était suffisant.

Bobby : On joue tranquillement en parlant un peu.

Snake : Je trouve que tu causes beaucoup.

Homme1 : C'est juste pour faire mieux connaissance.

L'homme fut gratifié d'un regard menaçant. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise sous le regard de Snake. Bobby tenta d'apaiser les esprits.

Bobby : On discutait juste, y a pas de mal.

Snake : C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

Bobby : Davis.

Snake : Davis quoi ?

Voix : Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus !

Les quatre hommes à la table se tournèrent en direction de la voix qui venait de s'adresser à eux. C'était Tim. Il était appuyé contre le mur, regardant fixement Snake. Il savait que Snake était quelqu'un de méfiant et que la venue de Bobby en plus de la sienne aurait pu poser problème mais il avait su négocier auprès de Bennett de l'utilité d'un expert en explosifs. Malgré cela, il était prudent sur les réelles intentions de Snake.

Tim : Davis, Bennett veut te parler.

Bobby regarda Snake alors qu'il jeta ses cartes sur la table.

Bobby : Dommage, juste au moment où la partie devenait intéressante.

Bobby suivit Tim, sous le regard de Snake.

Bureau de Bennett

Bennett était assis à son bureau feuillant, un large sourire sur le visage, les ravages de la bombe que son groupe avait posé quelques jours auparavant. Tim et Bobby arrivèrent dans le bureau et frappèrent à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'un « entrez » leur soit dit.

Les deux agents se fixèrent avant de pénétrer dans le bureau de Bennett toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Tim : Le voilà.

Tim s'assit sur une chaise alors de Bennett dévisageait Bobby.

Bennett : Maintenant qu'on est plus tranquille, j'aimerai qu'on parle affaire.

Bobby (Davis) : Et de quel genre d'affaire ?

Bennett : Tu m'as dit que l'explosion de la nuit dernière n'était qu'un coup de chance.

Bobby (Davis) : C'est exact. Vous auriez mis un gramme de plus dans la charge et vous seriez sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Bennett n'aimait pas le ton que prenait Bobby. Bennett se leva et contourna son bureau pour arriver en face des hommes. Tim le remarqua et tenta de calmer le jeu.

Tim : Ce que veut dire Davis c'est que la dose des charges n'était pas bonne. Un professionnel dans l'affaire serait utile.

Bennett : Et monsieur est un pro.

Bobby (Davis) : Je me débrouille.

Bennett lança un regard en direction de Tim pour savoir si l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui était fiable. Tim hocha frénétiquement la tête dans un signe affirmatif.

Bennett : Je crois que vous allez rester un peu plus longtemps avec nous.

Bennett avait dit cela en passant sa main sur l'épaule de Bobby. Ce que Bobby voyait dans le regard de cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance mais Tim était là pour l'aider en cas de problème.

Bureau du FBI

Myles, Sue et Lévy pénétrèrent dans le bureau à la recherche de Wallace. Si les informations d'Howie s'avéraient exactes, Bobby et Tim risquaient gros. Il ne restait que Jack et Demetrius dans le bureau. Myles s'avança dans le bureau suivi de Sue, à la recherche de Wallace.

Myles : Où est Wallace ?

Demetrius : Elle a du s'absenter.

Le visage de Myles était très inquiétant. Jack et Demetrius se regardèrent étonnés avant que Jack n'arrête Myles dans sa course, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Jack : Il y a un problème ?

Myles : Un problème ? Une catastrophe tu veux dire !

Sue : Bennett n'est pas la tête pensante de l'histoire comme on le croyait.

Demetrius et Jack se fixèrent, cherchant à comprendre de quoi parlaient Sue et Myles.

Quelques minutes, bureau du FBI

Wallace arriva dans le bureau suivit de Tara, Lucy et Grant. Ils avaient abandonné ce qu'ils faisaient quand on leur avait demandé de revenir le plus vite possible au bureau.

Wallace : J'espère que vous avez une raison sérieuse pour m'avoir fait quitter ma réunion avec le directeur…

Myles : Disons que nos chers amis ne nous ont pas tout dit !

Myles regarda Grant d'un air plutôt menaçant.

Demetrius : On a des informations supplémentaires sur notre affaire.

Wallace : L'affaire des explosifs ? Je croyais que tout était sous contrôle ?

Sue : C'est ce que l'on croyait aussi.

Evans : Comment ça ? Il y a un problème ?

Myles s'approcha doucement de lui.

Myles : Vous devriez pourtant savoir de quoi on parle !

Jack : Il y a un fait nouveau qui pourrait être très ennuyeux pour nous et surtout Bobby et Tim.

Lucy : C'est si grave que ça ?

Myles : Bennett ne serait pas exactement celui qu'on croit.

Un silence plana dans le bureau comme pour souligner le choc de la nouvelle. Un grain de sable dans le rouage de la machine, une machine qui semblait marcher si bien.

Wallace posa le dossier qu'elle avait dans la main essayant de ne pas paraître trop déstabiliser. Elle regarda tour à tour les visages des agents avant de reprendre un peu de contenance.

Wallace : Soyez plus précis.

Sue : Bennett ne serait qu'un exécutant dans cette affaire.

Myles : Il se chargerait de recruter, de faire quelques coups de force mais rien de plus.

Evans : Alors qui est le cerveau dans l'affaire ?

Sue : Le véritable chef de cette organisation n'est autre que…Pete Hadley.

Les yeux de Tara et Lucy s'écarquillèrent alors que le visage de Grant affichait l'étonnement le plus total.

Evans : Qui est-ce ?

Lucy : On parle bien du même Pete Hadley qui avait fait un trafic de drogue.

Myles : Malheureusement.

Evans : Un dealer ?

Jack baissa la tête cherchant à reprendre un peu de contenance.

Demetrius : Pete Hadley est un ancien agent de la DEA avec qui nous avions fait une enquête.

Sue : Seulement les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu lors de cette mission et un homme est mort. Il avait mis ma parole en doute et…

Lucy : Et il avait tort.

Lucy avait regardé avec insistance Jack lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots. Jack avait soutenu son regard.

Lucy : On a su après qu'il était mêlé à un trafic de drogue et Sue l'a fait mettre en prison.

Evans : Mais depuis combien de temps est-il en prison ?

Jack : Ca va bientôt faire 4 ans maintenant.

Tara : Et il serait à la tête de ce groupe ?

Sue : D'après Howie, il aurait monté ce groupe paramilitaire depuis sa prison et maintenant…il veut se venger.

Demetrius : Se venger ? De nous ?

Sue : Entre autre.

Tara : Et Bobby est…

Tara eut soudain un mouvement de recul. Un malaise venait de la prendre, étonnant Demetrius et Grant qui se tenaient à côté d'elle. Grant fit un rapide geste pour aider Tara à s'asseoir sur une chaise sous le regard étonné de l'équipe.

Wallace : Ca ne va pas ?

Tara : (déboussolée) Non, ça va…juste un léger vertige.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire se qu'elle venait d'entendre. La vie de Bobby était en danger. Encore plus en danger que dans ses autres missions. Elle avait eu vraiment peur lors de la dernière affaire quand Myles et Bobby s'étaient fait attaquer mais là…elle se sentait déstabilisée.

Sue et Lucy vinrent prendre des nouvelles de leur amie sous le regard de Grant. Wallace eut un moment de réflexion avant de se tourner vers l'inspecteur qui avait les yeux rivés sur Tara.

Wallace : Et vous allez me dire que vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

Evans : (embêté) Je vous ai transmis toutes les informations que j'avais en ma possession.

Tara se leva d'un bond. Elle avait de la colère, de la rage envers Grant. Bobby risquait sa vie à cause de lui. Hadley n'était pas un enfant de cœur et si jamais il croisait Bobby il le tuerait sans aucune pitié. Bobby risquait sa vie et elle risquait de le perdre.

Tara : Sauf qu'en fait tu ne sais rien ! Ou alors tu nous a caché des informations !

Grant : (étonné) Enfin Tara, je n'aurais jamais fait ça…

Tara : (énervée) Et pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait !

Grant : Je ne savais pas pour ce Hadley et encore moins qu'il était mêlé à cette affaire.

Tara : Et bien tu aurais du le savoir. Bobby est en danger !

Grant : J'aurais besoin de temps pour rassembler des informa…

Les larmes commençaient à se dessiner aux bords de ses yeux. Elle en avait assez. Il l'avait trahit, meurtrie au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire confiance. Il lui avait certifié que tout allait bien se passer et que rien n'arrivait mais c'était un mensonge.

Wallace : C'est de temps dont l'agent Manning va manquer !

Tara : Bobby risque sa vie et…

Evans : Bobby par-ci, Bobby par-là, mais tu tiens à lui autant que ça ou quoi ?

Elle sentit sa colère montée en elle. Une rage qui voulait sortir en s'emparant d'elle. Sans qu'elle ne puisse faire marche arrière, elle le gifla sous le regard de ses amis et collègues. Elle resta immobile comme tétanisée par son geste. Il avait la joue rosie par la force du coup.

Un long silence se fit dans la salle. Il l'a regardait, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait motivé son geste mais il ne vit que de la colère dans le regard de la jeune femme en face de lui. Il l'avait blessée et ça, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Tara partit en sanglot du bureau suivit quelques secondes plus tard par Sue et Lucy qui avaient au préalable regardé Wallace pour savoir si elles pouvaient disposer.

Grant avait le regard vide et hagard. Tara venait de répondre à la question à laquelle elle avait répondu évasivement. Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre elle et cet homme ? Est-ce qu'elle éprouvait un sentiment autre que l'amitié ? Est-ce qu'elle aimait cet homme ? La réponse était évidente maintenant.

Flash back

Parc de Washington

Tara et Grant marchaient côte à côte, blottis les doigts entrelacés. Ils se regardaient par moment pour s'échanger un sourire. Ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis quelques temps.

Ils avaient fait des projets de week-end en amoureux, des idées de balade. Ils étaient heureux. Elle n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis longtemps…depuis Stanley. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un auprès d'elle. Elle avait vu à quel point la vie pouvait être éphémère et qu'elle devait la vivre pleinement, avec un homme qui l'aimait. Et pour qui elle avait aussi des sentiments, un peu confus pour le moment mais elle tenait à lui et ça, elle en était sûre.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Grant se tourna vers Tara. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de parler de leur travail. Il avait évité le sujet parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait envie d'autre chose quand ils étaient tous les deux mais là, la curiosité avait repris le dessus.

Grant : Ca fait longtemps que tu travailles au FBI ?

Tara : Bientôt 7 ans. Et toi dans la police ça va faire combien te temps ?

Grant : Et bien…presque 4 ans à Washington. Et avant j'étais à Seattle.

Tara : Tu as fais les deux extrêmes !

Grant : Je n'avais pas d'attache…contrairement à aujourd'hui.

Grant lança un regard amoureux en direction de Tara.

Tara : Et pourquoi avoir quitter Seattle ?

Grant : Je n'étais pas vraiment à ma place là-bas. Et puis je cherchais une femme qui serait séduite par mon sex-appeal.

Tara éclata de rire.

Tara : Et j'ai succomber d'après toi ?

Grant : Inévitablement.

Tara s'arrêta dans son élan et prit un air faussement outrée par ce que venait de dire Grant qui s'avança et la serra dans ses bras. Ils avaient le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et se sourirent avant d'échanger un doux baiser.

Grant : Et ça fait longtemps que tu travailles dans ce bureau ?

Tara : Oui, depuis près de 6 ans. J'ai été affecté au bureau avec Jack, Dem et Bobby.

Grant : Donc tu étais là quand Sue est arrivée.

Tara : Oui.

Grant et Tara continuèrent leur discussion tout en marchant.

Tara : Mais comment tu es rentré dans la police ?

Grant : Un rêve de gosse. J'avais toujours aimé défendre les autres.

Tara : Un super héros depuis le jardin d'enfant alors ?

Grant : (sourire) Superman n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! Et toi ? Pourquoi le FBI ?

Tara : J'avais envie de faire quelque chose d'utile. J'étais passionnée par les nouvelles technologies, les espions et le mystère. Et puis un jour, j'ai reçu une demande pour travailler au FBI. J'ai passé des tests et j'ai été accepté.

Grant : Ce n'était pas trop dur au début ?

Tara lança un regard interrogatif à Grant.

Tara : Et bien après la formation à Quantico, non pourquoi ?

Grant : Et bien tu étais le seul agent féminin avant que Sue n'arrive alors…

Tara esquissa un rapide sourire.

Tara : C'est vrai que ce n'était pas facile au début parce que certains hommes au FBI ont du mal à voir une femme à un poste important mais dès que je suis rentrée dans l'équipe tout c'est bien passé. Et puis Jack me considère comme une petite sœur. Demetrius comme un excellente agent, Myles comme une accro de l'informatique…

Grant : Et l'agent Manning ?

Tara eut soudain un moment de silence. C'est vrai que sa relation avec Bobby avait toujours été différente. Elle n'avait jamais voulu l'avouer mais elle était différente en présence de Bobby. Ils avaient une complicité qui était différente de celle qu'elle avait avec les autres membres de l'équipe.

Bobby était particulier. Il était toujours le premier à la soutenir, à vanter ses mérites…à la taquiner. Oui, elle avait une relation particulière avec lui.

Tara : (bafouillant) Bobby ? Et bien…

Grant : Vous êtes aussi des amis.

Tara : Bien sûr !

Grant : Et…il n'y a jamais rien eu avec toi et l'un d'eux ?

Tara s'écarta de l'étreinte de Grant et le fixa dans les yeux.

Tara : Tu veux dire Bobby et moi ?

Grant : Et bien…je ne pensais pas spécialement à lui mais…tu es une femme séduisante et je me disais que…

Tara : Non, il n'y jamais rien eu ! De toute façon, le règlement est très strict à ce sujet.

Grant : OK !

Fin du flash back

Bureau du FBI

Salle de conférence

Tara n'avait pas voulu que les autres la voir pleurer de cette manière. Elle se sentait dévoilée aux yeux du monde, vulnérable. Elle ne souhaitait pas que ça se passe ainsi. Elle continuait à sécher ses larmes quand on poussa doucement la porte derrière elle.

Elle essuya rapidement les dernières larmes qui s'étaient dessinées sur ses joues. Elle devait se montrer plus forte que tout cela. Les têtes de Sue et Lucy apparurent dans l'embrassure de la porte.

Lucy : (doucement) On peut entrer ?

Tara fit un signe de la tête de haut en bas, permettant ainsi à ses deux amies d'entrer dans la salle. Lucy et Sue entrèrent et s'assirent auprès de leur amie tandis que Lévy déposa sa tête sur les jambes de Tara pour la consoler.

Lucy : Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

Tara : (caressant la tête de Lévy) Je n'en sais rien.

Sue : Tu veux en discuter avec nous ?

Tara : Avec quelles autres amies je pourrais faire ça.

Tara avait dit cela en lançant un petit sourire timide aux deux jeunes femmes. Elle avait besoin de se confier, de parler et surtout de comprendre se qui venait de se passer.

Elle avait senti quelque chose d'étrange en elle quand elle avait appris que Bobby était en danger. Un sentiment qui ne s'était jusqu'alors jamais dévoilé au grand jour. Elle regarda Sue puis Lucy à tour de rôle avant d'éclater en sanglots. Pourquoi fallait-elle que les choses soient si difficiles pour qu'elle exprime ses sentiments.

Bureau du FBI

Grant n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre se qui venait de se passer. Tara l'avait giflé sans raison apparente. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils parlaient de Bobby et de la relation qu'ils entretenaient mais de là, à ce qu'elle le gifle, il y avait une marge.

Il avait la joue légèrement endolorie quand Wallace prit la parole. Elle savait que Tara et Grant se fréquentaient mais elle savait aussi qu'elle avait remarqué quelque chose d'autre dont elle n'avait que des soupçons aujourd'hui confirmés.

Elle allait devoir remettre certaines choses au clair dans son service avant que tout cela ne dégénère. Tout d'abord Jack et Sue, maintenant Tara et Bobby. Il est clair que ce genre de choses ne se contrôlent pas mais son service n'était pas un endroit de rencontre et encore moins un lieu où l'on règle ces comptes.

Il fallait tout d'abord de s'occuper de tirer de là Bobby. Elle s'occuperait du reste après.

Wallace : (à Demetrius, Jack et Myles) Il faut en savoir plus. Où se trouve Hadley et surtout comment font-ils pour rentrer en contact ?

Demetrius et Myles hochèrent la tête. Ils devaient faire vite si jamais ils devaient faire sortir Bobby et Tim de ce traquenard.

Jack allait s'approcher de Grant quand Wallace l'interpella.

Wallace : Inspecteur Evans, suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Grant s'exécuta sous le regard des trois agents masculins qui retournèrent à leurs recherches.

Bureau de Wallace

Wallace entra et invita de la main l'inspecteur à entrer. Une fois entrée, Wallace claqua la porte à son passage. Elle avait un air menaçant, plus que d'accoutumer.

Wallace : Je veux une explication à tout cela !

Evans : Je…Je…

Wallace posa violement ses mains sur son bureau et regarda l'inspecteur droit dans les yeux. Elle avait envoyé son agent dans une situation délicate. Elle commençait à croire que le sort s'acharnait sur elle et les agents sous ses ordres. Elle leur avait promis de ne plus leur donner de missions dangereuses mais malheureusement les choses s'étaient précipitées.

Wallace : Alors inspecteur Evans ! J'attends une réponse !

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton agressif. Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps. La vie de Bobby était en danger. Elle fixa l'inspecteur qui était plus que perdu. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard déterminé de Wallace. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Elle avait un regard terrifiant mais c'était compréhensible, on lui avait confié la vie de Bobby et voilà qu'elle la mettait en danger. Il avait lui aussi mis la vie de cet homme en péril de manière involontaire, certes, mais il était aussi responsable.

Wallace : Alors inspecteur !

Evans : Je vous assure que je n'étais pas au courant…

Wallace : Et c'est ce que je vous reproche. Vous auriez du le savoir. Cela faisait des mois que vos hommes étaient sur ce dossier. Comment ont-ils fait pour passer à côté de cela ?!

Evans : Je n'en sais rien !

Wallace : J'aimerai bien pour une fois que vous me donniez des réponses claires et précises.

Evans : Je vais chercher des informations sur ce Pete Hadley.

Wallace : Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut sur ce type. Votre travail est de comprendre comment Hadley est rentré en contact Bennett et surtout pourquoi.

Wallace le quitta des yeux, s'assit et commença à prendre son téléphone. Evans comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter ce bureau et d'agir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Wallace : Inspecteur Evans ?!!

Il se stoppa et hésita avant de se retourner. Une manière de se préparer au pire. Lorsqu'il lui fit face, elle le regarda.

Wallace : Dites à Mlle Thomas que je souhaite la voir.

Grant inclina la tête puis sortit du bureau sans demander son reste. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air après ce qu'il venait de subir. En sortant, il croisa Sue.

Evans : Sue !

Il lui fit signe. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Evans : Wallace souhaiterait vous voir.

Sue parut étonnée. Elle se demandait ce que Wallace pouvait bien lui vouloir. C'était surement à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avec la surveillance. Pourtant elle lui avait déjà fait comprendre les choses.

Sue : Merci.

Grant la salua puis s'en alla. Il quitta l'immeuble du FBI, une boule au fond de la gorge.

Bureau de Wallace.

TOC TOC TOC

Wallace ne leva même pas les yeux.

Wallace : Entrez !!

La porte s'ouvrit et Sue entra doucement suivit de Levy. Elle s'avança doucement vers le bureau de sa supérieur. Celle-ci était toujours entrain d'écrire et n'avait pas daigné lever les yeux vers elle. Sue attendit et elle avait l'impression que les secondes s'éternisaient.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Wallace posa son stylo et leva la tête vers la nouvelle venue. Son regard était assez difficile à d'écrire. Il semblait être compréhensif et en même temps, elle savait qu'elle allait avoir le droit à un discours très « Wallace ».

Wallace : J'espère mettre ne pas m'être trompée en acceptant que vous restiez dans l'équipe alors que vous n'étiez plus agent.

Sue sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre son travail. Elle avait peut-être commis une erreur mais cela lui avait servit de leçon. Wallace fixait Sue.

Wallace : Sur le moment, j'ai cru que cela était la bonne solution… pour l'équipe ainsi que pour vous. .. Mais aujourd'hui, je doute.

Sue ne savais pas répondre à cela. Elle était dans la même situation. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle en était.

Wallace : Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans votre vie personnelle… mais j'ai pu constater que cela avec quelques incidences sur votre travail… à l'agent Hudson et vous.

Sue : C'était la dernière chose que nous voulions…

Wallace : J'en suis persuadée.

Wallace marqua une pause en regardant toujours Sue dans les yeux.

Wallace : J'ai envie de vous faire confiance… envie de croire que vous allez être plus fort que tout ça.

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton beaucoup plus autoritaire que pour un conseil. Comme si elle leur ordonnait de dépasser tout cela. Sue resta silencieuse. Elle avait peut-être raison.

Wallace : Je pense que vous êtes beaucoup plus intelligents, tout les deux que vous ne le laissez paraître !

Sue ne savait comment elle devait prendre la dernière remarque.

Wallace : Alors vous allez prendre le temps de discuter sérieusement !

Wallace baissa les yeux pour reprendre ce qu'elle était entrain de faire avant que Sue n'arrive. Elle redressa la tête et fixa Sue de nouveau.

Wallace : Si je vois que vous ne pouvez pas assurer la mission…

Sue : Il n'y aura problème.

Wallace : J'en suis certaine !

Sue comprit que l'entrevue était finie. Elle regarda une dernière fois Wallace avant de regarder Levy et lui faire signe de sortir.

Wallace venait indirectement de lui donner des conseils, à sa manière. Elle avait raison. Ils devaient discuter de tout cela plus sérieusement et plus posément.

Local du groupe « Réveil pour une vraie patrie »

Bobby était en train de boire une bière avec un des joueurs de poker. Il essayait de lui soutirer quelques informations de façon discrète quand Tim passa près de lui.

Tim : Hé Davis !

Bobby (Davis) : Ouais ?

Tim : On va faire un tour.

Bobby se leva et suivit son ami sans poser de question dans un petit endroit tranquille, à l'écart du local.

Bobby et Tim avaient vérifiés qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivis avant de pouvoir parler tranquillement de leur affaire.

Tim : Bennett a l'air de te faire confiance.

Bobby (Davis) : C'est une bonne chose.

Tim : Excellente. Ils vont bientôt avancer la prochaine attaque terroriste.

Bobby (Davis) : C'est pour quand ?

Tim : Il ne me l'a pas dit, il attend une confirmation.

Bobby (Davis) : Une confirmation de quoi ?

Tim : Si seulement je le savais ?

Les deux hommes restèrent pensifs un long moment.

Tim : Il faut prévenir les autres.

Bobby (Davis) : J'ai déjà tout prévu avec Jack et Dem.

Tim : Alors il ne manque plus qu'un moyen de sortir sans trop attirer l'attention.

Bureau du FBI

La tension était à son comble. Bobby et Tim étaient dans de sales draps si Pete Hadley contactait le groupe et le reconnaissait. Hadley n'avait pas apprécié le fait que l'équipe, à l'époque sous la tutelle de Garrett, mette fin à son trafic de drogue et le jette en prison.

Il avait aussi gardé beaucoup de rancœur envers Sue puisqu'elle avait été la raison de son emprisonnement. Il avait laissé un homme mourir alors que Sue le prévenait. Il avait essayé de lui faire porter le chapeau de cet échec mais l'équipe avait soutenu Sue et ils avaient gagnés.

Tous les agents étaient suspendus au téléphone. Ils avaient passés une bonne partie de la soirée et le début de la matinée à contacter leur indic pour avoir des infos. Aucun d'eux n'était rentré, ils avaient passés la nuit au bureau, tous même Wallace. Elle avait passé la nuit dans son bureau et avait proposé à chacun d'eux d'aller se reposer dans la salle de conférence, aménagée pour l'occasion.

Jack avait déjà repris le travail. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et Sue non plus d'ailleurs. Lucy avait remarqué leur petit manège, cette façon habile sans vraiment l'être de ne pas rester seuls dans le bureau, d'éviter de se croiser dans les couloirs et surtout de se regarder. Ce baiser avait fait beaucoup de dégâts dans leur relation.

Tara fut la première à reprendre le travail, pianotant sur son clavier. Elle n'avait toujours pas parlé avec Grant. Elle hésitait avant de l'appeler mais pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'elle était désolée ? Qu'elle s'était laissée submerger par l'émotion ? Qu'elle voulait s'excuser de se qui s'était passé ?

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais tout cela lui paraissait sonner faux. Comme si elle se voilait la face, qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir été honnête avec Grant et encore moins avec elle. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la main de Lucy posée sur son épaule.

Lucy : Tu avances ?

Tara : J'essaye de voir avec les fichiers de la prison qui a pu rendre visite à Hadley.

Demetrius : Et tu as quelque chose ?

Tara : Il a vu son avocat à plusieurs reprises sinon rien de très important lorsqu'il était à Sing Sing.

Jack : Et en ce qui concerne ses compagnons de cellules ?

Tara : Je n'ai pas encore la liste. Le département a eu un problème informatique mais il me l'envoie en priorité.

Myles qui était au téléphone, se leva brusquement, jetant son combiné sur son support. Il était visiblement énervé et son téléphone le remarqua tout comme ses collègues.

Lucy : Il y a un problème, Myles ?

Myles : Je viens d'avoir un de mes indics. Il me dit que Bennett a été transféré une semaine après son arrestation dans une autre prison.

Sue : Et c'est grave ?

Myles : Ce n'était pas à Sing Sing.

Demetrius : Il devait être en isolement pendant ce temps ?

Myles : Et bien non justement !

Sue : Et qui aurait pu rentré en contact avec lui ?

Myles : Le problème est que nous n'avons pas les noms de ses premiers codétenus.

Jack : Il nous les faut. Il se peut qu'Hadley ait parlé de notre bureau et de Bobby.

Tara pianota encore plus rapidement sur son clavier.

Tara : Dans quelle prison était Hadley ?

Myles (regardant un dossier) Il était à…Attica.

Tara avait les yeux rivés sur son écran. Elle leva les yeux vers Myles avec un léger sourire de satisfaction. Elle avait piraté l'ordinateur de la prison afin d'obtenir des informations.

Tara : Hadley avait un certain Joshua Aston que nous connaissons mieux sous le nom de Scorpion.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux.

Demetrius : Et pourquoi ce n'est pas mentionné dans le dossier de Scorpion ?

Tara : Je n'en sais rien mais je vais creuser la question.

A ce moment-là, le portable de Jack vibra à sa ceinture. C'était un appel avec un numéro inconnu.

Jack (au téléphone) : Oui ?

Bobby (au téléphone) C'est moi !

Jack : Davis ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Bobby : C'est bon, je suis tout seul Jack.

Jack : On a du nouveau, c'est au sujet de…

Bobby : Je n'ai pas trop le temps. On se donne rendez-vous dans une heure au lieu de rencontre prévu.

Jack : Mais il faut que tu saches que…

Jack décolla son téléphone de l'oreille, une grimace sur le visage. Bobby avait déjà raccroché. Il ne voulait sans doute pas que les autres remarquent trop son absence. Il avait voulu le prévenir des nouveautés que comportait l'affaire et surtout de déguerpir si les choses allaient mal.

Jack se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe.

Jack : On a rendez-vous dans une heure pour faire le point à l'endroit convenu. Il nous faut des infos sur le moyen qu'Hadley pour discuter avec le groupe. Tout ce qui pourrait être insignifiant et le plus petit détail doit être vérifié.

Jack tapa dans ses mains pour motiver la troupe qui se remit aussitôt au travail. Jack, quant à lui, fila dans le bureau de Wallace pour la prévenir du rendez-vous.

Bureau de Wallace

Jack venait d'expliquer la situation à Wallace. Elle lui avait dit de prévenir rapidement Bobby et de la tenir au courant de la suite. Au moment où Jack allait sortir de son bureau, elle l'interpella.

Wallace : Agent Hudson ?!

Jack s'arrêta dans son élan. Il se tourna vers elle. Il avait l'étrange sensation qu'elle n'allait pas vraiment lui parler de l'enquête.

Wallace : Est-ce que vous auriez deux minutes à m'accorder ?

Jack : Et bien, c'est-à-dire que…

Wallace : Le rendez-vous est fixé dans 1 heure… et je ne souhaite pas vous voir partir en mission dans cet état.

Jack prit son air d'incompréhension. Wallace lui fit signe de s'asseoir à nouveau en face d'elle.

Wallace : En acceptant de laisser Mlle Thomas travailler avec nous, je pensais avoir pris la bonne décision.

Jack leva les yeux vers elle. Il n'aimait pas comment son discours commençait.

Wallace : Les événements de ses derniers jours me pousse à revoir mon jugement.

Jack : Sue a tout à fait sa place parmi nous et ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas de sa faute. Elle a voulu garder…

Wallace : Je sais très bien tout ça agent Hudson ! Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion là. Je ne veux pas parler de ce que Mlle Thomas a fait… mais plutôt de ce que vous n'avez pas fait.

Jack la fixa.

Wallace : Votre réaction me semble un peu déraisonnable. Je ne sais exactement pourquoi vous agissez de la sorte… et je ne souhaite pas le savoir. Mais je vous croyais assez intelligents tous les deux pour passer au dessus de cela et avoir une discussion d'adultes.

Jack osa à peine répondre. De toute manière, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle avait raison.

Wallace : Je tiens à vous prévenir que si la situation ne trouve pas de solution, je me verrais dans l'obligation de prendre une décision vis-à-vis de Mlle Thomas. Chose que je n'ai absolument pas envie de faire. Mais il est hors de question que mon équipe court des risques à cause d'histoires personnelles.

Jack : Cela n'influencera pas notre travail…

Wallace : je suis sûre que c'est ce que vous pensez… mais je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que vous ! Même si je sais que vous êtes un très bon agent… mais ces choses là peuvent être difficile à gérer. Et je ne veux mettre la vie de personne en danger.

Jack : Je comprends.

Wallace : Parfait. Alors j'espère ne plus à avoir ce genre de conversation avec vous ?!

Jack : Nous allons régler ce problème… mais je tiens à vous demander une faveur.

Wallace le regarda en attendant la suite.

Jack : Si la situation ne trouvait finalement pas de solution positive, j'aimerais que vous acceptiez ma mutation.

Wallace n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était prêt à sacrifier sa carrière pour elle.

Jack : Sue est une recrue indispensable pour le FBI. Se passer de ses services serait une erreur. Elle a un don rare et elle a été un très bon agent.

Wallace se pencha sur son bureau. Hors de question qu'elle laisse ce Michaels gâcher la vie de ses agents et par la même occasion briser l'équipe qui était en place.

Wallace : Si vous voulez un conseil… Laissez de côté votre passé. Vous n'êtes plus le même… et Sue est différente d'elle.

Jack fut très surpris. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant et comment savait-elle que c'était cela en réalité qui posait un réel problème ?

Jack : Comment… ?

Wallace s'adossa à sa chaise.

Wallace : Vous oubliez qui je suis ?! Je suis avant tout un agent gouvernemental… et j'ai moi aussi mes sources.

Ils se fixèrent.

Wallace : Agent Hudson… la chose la plus dure à donner, c'est sa confiance. Et croyez moi, Sue la mérite amplement.

Jack pensait à ce que venait de lui dire Wallace. Elle avait raison. Mais c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Wallace : Je crois que du travail vous attend ?!!

Jack la regarda, inclina la tête légèrement comme pour la remercier puis sortit du bureau en réfléchissant à sa conversation avec Wallace.

Une partie en lui n'avait qu'une envie aller retrouver Sue et s'excuser. Mais une seconde avait toujours mal et peur. Ce combat intérieur continuait en lui et personne ne savait qui allait gagner la partie.

Vieux bâtiment abandonné

Il marchait lentement, l'arme à la main, et arpentait les couloirs de la vieille bâtisse. Il avait gravit les étages, un à un et fouillant chaque pièce sans rien trouver. Il lui restait encore deux étages avant de finir son inspection. Il avait fait sa recherche le plus silencieusement possible. Son cœur battait la chamade. C'était d'ailleurs le seul bruit qui était audible dans le lieu. Il avala sa salive et prit une inspiration lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas dans une pièce non loin de lui.

Sa main trembla légèrement sur la crosse du revolver alors qu'il y resserra son étreinte. Une perle de sueur coula de son front, l'angoisse inhabituelle de la situation le rendait nerveux. Sans doute aurait-il du demander du renfort ? Il était partit seul et sans prévenir ses collègues et amis.

C'était trop tard maintenant. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi quand il avait fini de « parler » avec son indic, pour ne pas dire soutirer avec politesse des informations. Il l'avait quelque peu malmené mais c'était pour la bonne cause. La vie de cet agent du FBI était importante. S'il arrivait quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais…et elle non plus ne lui pardonnerait pas de l'avoir abandonné.

Il brandit son arme en direction de la salle d'où venait le bruit. Là, un homme d'une trentaine d'année était assis, un paquet de billet, une mallette et une arme à feu en face de lui. C'était cet homme qu'il recherchait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

L'homme, d'abord surpris, tenta de récupérer l'arme qui se trouvait en face de lui alors qu'il avait jeté les billets qu'il avait dans les mains afin de détourner quelques secondes l'attention de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Grant se jeta sur l'homme pour ne pas qu'il prenne son arme. Une bagarre débuta entre les deux hommes. Grant évita et donna plusieurs coups de poings tout comme son adversaire. Mais c'était sans compter que l'inspecteur de police avait un bon entraînement.

Grant donna un crochet du droit qui fit basculer son opposant, sonné par la puissance du coup. L'homme était étourdi, le regard hagard. Grant essuya le sang qu'il avait au bord de sa lèvre, reprit son souffle et s'avança en direction de l'homme encore allonger à terre.

Entrepôt près de Washington D.C.

Ils avaient fait attention à ne pas être suivi par un partisan du groupe du « réveil pour une vraie patrie » sous peine de faire échouer le plan. Ils avaient fait plusieurs détours avant d'arriver à l'entrepôt.

Jack et Demetrius étaient déjà présents. L'angoisse se lisait sur leur visage au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Ils craignaient que Bobby ne fût démasqué par l'intervention d'Hadley.

Jack regardait sa montre pour la énième fois quand la porte du hangar s'entrouvrit laissant apparaître le visage de Bobby et Tim.

Tim : Alors les gars, on vous a manqués ?

Jack : On n'a pas trop envie de rire avec ce que l'on a appris.

Les visages de Demetrius et Jack n'étaient prêts à la rigolade. Les événements étaient devenus risqués. La mission avait changé sans compter l'enjeu. Les quatre hommes se regroupèrent au centre du hangar.

Bobby : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Jack : Bennett n'es pas la tête pensante du groupe.

Tim : Bien sûr que si. C'est lui qui prend les décisions et choisit les déplacements.

Demetrius : Pas totalement.

Les deux agents infiltrés regardèrent leurs collègues, cherchant à comprendre. Ils en attendaient un peu plus.

Demetrius : Bennett travaille avec Hadley.

Bobby : Hadley ? Pete Hadley ?

Jack : Oui.

Tim regarda tour à tour le visage de Demetrius, Bobby et Jack avec une incompréhension totale. Les 3 hommes avaient l'air de bien le connaître.

Tim : Pete Hadley ? Qui est-ce ?

Jack et Bobby se regardèrent une dernière fois avant que Jack ne prenne la parole. Travailler avec Tim ne lui plaisait pas trop mais il devait être professionnel.

Jack : Un ancien agent de la DEA avec qui on a travaillé. Il a été mis en prison par notre équipe parce qu'il revendait de la drogue pour son propre compte.

Tim : Vous êtes devenus amis pour la vie en fait.

Jack : Je ne lui ai pas écris de carte de vœux mais lui ne nous a pas oubliés.

Bobby : (à Tim) Il se peut que la confirmation qu'attendait Bennett ne soit en faite qu'un appel d'Hadley.

Tim : C'est fort probable maintenant.

Bobby : Et qu'en a dit Wallace ?

Bobby regarda à tour de rôle Demetrius puis Jack. Les deux hommes semblaient hésiter.

Bobby : Alors ?

Jack : Elle veut arrêter la mission.

Tim : Quoi ? Mais elle est folle ou quoi ?

Demetrius et Jack baissèrent la tête quand une voix se fit entendre.

Voix : La dernière personne à dire que j'étais folle s'est retrouvée enterrer jusqu'au cou dans le désert.

Bobby et Tim se retournèrent pour apercevoir Wallace, les bras croisés, le regard rivé sur l'agent Michaels. Elle commençait à détester ce type de plus en plus. Il fallait qu'elle remette certaines règles aux claires avec lui.

Tim déglutit. Il n'avait pas senti la présence de Wallace dans son dos. Il était pourtant très vigilant mais cette femme était spéciale. On lui avait dit qu'elle était la meilleure et que travailler avec elle n'allait pas être facile.

Tim (gêné) : Ce que je veux dire c'est que…

Wallace : Je ne vous le redirais pas deux fois alors écoutez-moi bien ! Je ne sais pas comment vous travaillez dans votre service, mais ici, c'est moi qui donnent les ordres et j'attends de vous un total respect ! J'étais agent bien avant que vous ne quittiez vos couches… alors adoptez tout de suite une autre attitude avec moi. Sinon à la prochaine remarque, je vous renvois illico presto là d'où vous venez !

Tim : Je…

Wallace : Je crois que nous avons terminés ! Ne gaspillez pas votre salive Michaels.

Tim lança un regard en direction de Jack et Demetrius mais aucun d'eux ne voulait risquer de mettre Wallace en colère, plus qu'elle ne pourrait déjà l'être.

Wallace : J'en sais assez pour prendre la décision d'arrêter là ! Je ne veux pas que cette affaire continue si c'est pour mettre la vie de mes agents en péril.

Tim : Seulement Bennett ne nous a pas dit où allez avoir lieu la prochaine attaque. Des centaines voire des millions de gens sont en danger.

Wallace : Si l'agent Manning est découvert, vous risquez tout les deux, votre vie et celle de ces millions de personnes le seront toujours. Tout cela n'aura servit à rien.

Bobby : Si je construis le dispositif de la bombe, je peux m'arranger pour qu'elle n'explose pas comme prévu.

Wallace se tourna vers Bobby. Elle savait qu'il avait toutes les bonnes intentions mais il risquait sa vie.

Wallace : Vous avez déjà vu Bennett ?

Bobby : Oui. Il accepte que je prépare la bombe mais il ne m'a pas encore parlé de l'objet visé.

Wallace fixa Bobby. Elle savait très bien aussi qu'une occasion telle que celle là ne se représenterait sûrement pas. Et même si elle avait des divergences d'opinions avec Michaels. Il avait raison. Des millions de personnes étaient peut-être concernés.

Wallace : Vous êtes prêt à continuer ?

Bobby ne quitta pas Wallace des yeux. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se poser la question. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Bobby : Oui.

Wallace : Vous vous rendez compte que Hadley va vous reconnaître ?!

Jack : Bobby c'est de la folie !

Bobby se tourna vers son ami. Il savait très bien que la situation aurait pu être inversé et qu'il aurait agit de la même manière.

Bobby : Je suis le seul à pouvoir satisfaire leur demande…. C'est notre seule chance ! Tu sais très bien ce que tu ferais dans ces cas là !

Demetrius : C'est vrai mais ta vie ne peut pas être remplacée.

Un silence plana dans l'entrepôt. Bobby avait raison mais il risquait gros si jamais il était reconnu. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, Tim lui aussi risquait de gros problèmes.

Bureau du FBI

Tara avait réussi à savoir comment Hadley communiquait avec l'extérieur. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas trouvé le lien qui unissait Bennett et l'ancien agent de la DEA.

Tara : J'ai réussi à mettre la main sur le moyen de communication dont se sert Hadley en prison pour communiquer avec l'extérieur.

Myles : Il passe un coup de téléphone ?

Tara : C'est presque ça. Il se connecte via le service Internet de la prison.

Sue lança un regard empli de questionnement envers Tara.

Tara : Je sais, pourquoi est-ce qu'un ancien dealer de drogue peut aller sur le net et bien…

Tara afficha sur le grand écran, les résultats qu'elle avait trouvé au cours de son investigation.

Tara : Hadley a eut quelque privilège grâce à sa bonne conduite.

Lucy : Dont des heures pour aller sur la toile ?

Tara : En faites, Hadley a piraté le serveur de la prison afin de se connecter via le pare feu au réseau web.

Sue : Alors il a pu discuter avec Bennett sur un forum ou une messagerie électronique ?

Tara : Ce qui n'est m'étonne c'est qu'Hadley n'a pas le niveau, en informatique je parle, pour pirater les ordinateurs de la prison.

Lucy : Il a du prendre des cours du soir pendant ses longues années derrières les barreaux.

Tara : Sans doute.

Lucy : Et tu as réussi à trouver l'endroit où Bennett et Hadley se donne leur informations ?

Tara : Pas encore. J'ai plus de 30 000 sites à vérifier mais j'ai lancé la recherche et ça devrait nous aider à aller plus vite.

Myles : En espérant que ça aille assez vite pour Bobby et Tim.

Myles était sorti en ayant lancé ces derniers mots. Le tact n'avait jamais été son point fort.

Tara resta figé devant son écran d'ordinateur. Myles avait pourtant raison, si elle ne trouvait pas le site qu'utilisait Bennett et Hadley pour communiquer alors l'espérance de vie de Tim et Bobby se réduirait.

Local du groupe « Réveil pour une vraie patrie »

Bobby et Tim se faufilèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils avaient quitté le local sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent et n'avaient pas été suivis jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous avec Wallace, Demetrius et Jack.

Bobby regarda rapidement que personne ne les surprenne à sortir quand une voix les interpella.

Voix : Vous étiez où comme ça ?

Tim et Bobby s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan. Ils se tournèrent vers la personne qui les avait interpellés. C'était Snake. Il avait un petit sourire en coin et était adossé au mur non loin de l'entrée.

Snake : Alors ? Vous étiez où ?

Bobby : On prenait l'air.

Snake : Pendant plus d'une heure ?

Tim : On avait des trucs à faire pour Bennett.

Snake : Lesquelles ?

Tim (sur un ton sec) : Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Snake lança un regard menaçant en direction des deux hommes qui se tenaient non loin de lui. Il n'avait pas confiance en eux et s'était flagrant seulement il ne pouvait rien faire. Bennett avait donné des ordres et avait montré sa confiance à Tim.

Si Snake l'attaquait ouvertement, Bennett l'aurait remis à sa place. Bobby et Tim pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Bennett, sous le regard de Snake.

Vieux bâtiment abandonné

Il avait passé les menottes à l'homme avec qu'il s'était battu. Il avait essuyé le sang qu'il avait sur le bord de sa lèvre et regardait, fier de lui sa prise. Il s'assit en face de lui, un sourire visible sur son visage.

Grant : Alors ? Tu vas me dire ce que je veux sinon je risque d'être de très mauvaise humeur.

Homme : …

Grant : Tu es Adam Dillon.

Homme : Ca ne me dit rien ! Moi je ne suis personne.

Grant sortit son arme de son étui et la posa sur la tempe de l'homme menotté au radiateur.

Grant : Tu es sûr ?

Homme : Hé ! Vous êtes dingue ! Je porterais plainte !

Grant : Mais comme tu es personne, si tu meurs personne ne le saura.

L'homme fixa Grant avec un regard affolé. Grant semblait sérieux et prêt à le tuer. Il arma. Il devait coopérer s'il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis plus longtemps.

Homme : D'accord ! D'accord !

Grant : Et bien voilà ! On arrive à s'entendre tous les deux.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant que Grant ne reprenne la parole.

Grant : Tu es Adam Dillon ?

Homme : Oui.

Grant : Adam, j'aurais besoin que tu me parles un peu du temps où tu étais avec Scorpion et Hadley à Attica.

Dillon : Je ne suis pas suicidaire à ce point !

Grant : Dommage pour toi !

Grant fit semblant qu'il allait tirer.

Dillon : Attendez ! Hey ! Attendez !!

Grant se ravisa.

Dillon : On est resté ensemble que deux, trois jours. On n'est pas devenu les meilleurs amis de monde.

Grant : Mais Scorpion et Hadley oui.

Dillon : Pas vraiment… disons que son frère Snake et Hadley se sont trouvé pas mal de points commun.

Grant : Son frère ?

Dillon : Il parlait ensemble du fait qu'ils aient fait la même activité avant d'être pris. Hadley volait de la drogue à des trafiquants pendant des perquisitions et la revendait dans la rue avec une légère commission pour sa poche…. Mais il n'a pas eu de chance…

Grant : Le FBI l'a coincé… je sais… et depuis ?

Dillon : D'après ce que je sais, une amie de Snake est morte en prison après s'être fait arrêté en possession de cocaïne. Elle se serait faite arrêtée par le FBI et serait morte assassinée en prison.

Grant : Et il tient le FBI pour responsable ?

Dillon : Plus ou moins.

Grant : Et Scorpion, le petit frère de Snake qu'est ce qu'il a avoir là-dedans ?

Dillon : C'est un petit génie en informatique. Il a crée une passerelle pour que Hadley puisse communiquer avec le monde extérieur.

Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler.

Bureau du FBI

Tara avait passé plus de trois heures devant son écran, cherchant le site où Bennett et Hadley se donnaient les instructions mais sans résultat. Elle devait se dépêcher avant qu'ils ne prennent contact et ne découvre la supercherie. Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine chaque secondes qui s'écoulaient. Elle s'imaginait le pire, elle devait se dépêcher.

Elle se frotta les yeux quelques secondes quand son téléphone sonna sur son bureau. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir sur ses paupières mais elle devait continuer ses recherches.

Tara (décrochant le combiné) : Allo ?

Voix faible : Je suis touché…

Le cœur de Tara ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, c'était celle de Bobby. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et essaya de se ressaisir.

Tara : Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût !

Voix : Tara…c'est moi…c'est Bobby…

A cet instant, elle ne sentie plus ses jambes et se laissa lourdement tombée sur sa chaise. Elle entendait dans le combiné le souffle de Bobby qui s'accélérait au fil des secondes. Elle avala sa salive, cherchant à reprendre le dessus.

Tara : Où es-tu ?

Bobby (voix faible) : A la sortie…de l'entrepôt. On s'est fait…tiré dessus…

Tara (encore plus inquiète) : On va venir vous chercher !

Bobby (voix faible) Tim est mort. Je…je suis caché et…

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Le souffle de Bobby se fit plus rapide.

Bobby : J'ai été découvert ! Il faut que…

Un bruit de pneu crissa au loin alors que le souffle de Bobby se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Une course poursuite devait s'être engagée entre les hommes du groupe et l'agent du FBI.

Tara se leva sur sa chaise, elle entendait les voix des hommes qui pourchassaient Bobby.

Voix : Il est là !

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, une détonation retentit, avant que le bruit d'une chose qui tombait lourdement sur le sol ne se fasse en écho.

Tara : Bobby ? Bobby ?

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de réponse ? Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, atterrissant sur sa chaise, les yeux dans le vague. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, elle sentit une partie d'elle-même tomber dans la pénombre, emportée par la tristesse qui l'envahissait alors qu'aucune réponse ne se faisait à ses appels.

Voix : Tara ?...Tara ?…

Tara sursauta. Elle avait les yeux légèrement rougis par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Sue avait sa main sur son épaule, le regard inquiet vers son amie.

Sue : Est-ce que ça va ?

Tara (déboussolée) : Je…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sue : Tu t'es endormie devant ton écran et j'avais l'impression que tu faisais un mauvais rêve.

Tara baissa la tête quelques instants. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un horrible cauchemar qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle inspira un grand coup comme pour se convaincre que c'était enfin la réalité. Elle avait travaillé sans relâche depuis plusieurs heures et la fatigue avait pris le dessus sur elle, l'emmenant dans un rêve qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il se réalise. Elle esquissa un sourire timide à Sue.

Tara : Merci de m'avoir réveillée.

Sue : De rien. Ca va aller ?

Tara : Oui, je te remercie, juste un mauvais rêve.

Sue fixa son amie.

Sue : Tu es sûre ?

Tara : Oui… et je suis heureuse que ce ne soit qu'un rêve !

Local du groupe « Réveil pour une vraie patrie »

Bennett avait fait une assemblée. Il attendait la confirmation depuis quelques minutes mais il voulait précipiter les choses. Tim et Bobby étaient présents et entourés de plusieurs autres. Tous attendaient avec impatience la révélation de leur chef.

Bennett leva la main pour retrouver le calme sous les yeux de Bobby et Tim qui en avaient assez de toutes ces mascarades. Ils se questionnaient du regard pour savoir comment Hadley pouvait rentrer en contact avec le groupe.

Bennett commença un speech sur la raison qui avait poussé à la création du groupe, c'est-à-dire détruire tous ceux qui étaient nuisibles au bon fonctionnement du pays. Après quelques minutes, Scorpion rejoint la foule et tendit un message à Bennett qui le parcourut brièvement.

Bennett afficha un sourire de satisfaction avant de s'adresser à la foule en face de lui.

Bennett : Je viens de recevoir un message du créateur de notre mouvement…

La foule hurla pour exprimer sa joie.

Bennett : Il m'indique une grande nouvelle. Il sera bientôt parmi nous et nous avons des millions de bonnes raisons de nous réjouir.

Homme dans la foule : Et le leader nous a dit quand on pourrait passer à l'action ?

Bennett : Nous attaquerons bientôt !

Bobby et Tim se fixèrent. Hadley allait sortir ? Mais c'était impossible ! Il devait encore être emprisonné 2 ans. Les choses allaient devoir s'accélérer. De nombreux problèmes survenaient. Bobby et Tim ne pouvaient plus faire un pas sans voir Snake dans leurs dos et ils ne pourraient pas les contacter comme c'était prévu.

Bureau du FBI

Tara sauta devant son écran d'ordinateur. Myles qui passait au même moment lança un regard étonné en direction de la jeune femme.

Tara : Ce n'est pas possible !

Lucy regarda son amie avant de faire signe à Sue qui s'avancèrent jusqu'au bureau de Tara.

Lucy : Il y a un problème ?

Tara : Une catastrophe !

Le reste de l'équipe, occupée à chercher les potentiels cibles de l'attaque du groupe, se rapprocha du bureau de la jeune femme.

Jack : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Tara : J'ai réussi à trouver le site où Bennett et Hadley communique.

Myles : C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ?

Tara : Seulement je viens d'apprendre qu'Hadley et Bennett allaient se voir dans quelques temps.

Demetrius : Dans quelques temps ?

Tara : Demain pour être plus exact.

Tous restèrent sans voix. Aucune demande de remise en liberté n'avait été fait par Hadley ou ses avocats.

Sue : Et comment est-ce possible ?

Grant apparut dans le bureau, le visage ayant quelques entailles. Myles le dévisagea des pieds jusqu'à la tête.

Myles : Mais qu'est-ce qui…

Grant : Une longue histoire ! J'ai appris pas mal de choses.

Tara regarda l'inspecteur qui pénétra dans le bureau. Il avait le visage avec un bleu, la lèvre inférieur fendue…il avait du se battre. Tous avancèrent au centre de la pièce alors que Grant s'installa devant le tableau où était affiché le visage des suspects de l'enquête.

Grant : Lors de l'incarcération d'Hadley, il s'est lié d'amitié avec Snake…

Myles : Nous le savions déjà !

Grant : Mais aussi avec le frère de Snake, Scorpion, qui a ses heures perdues fait de l'informatique.

Tara : Ca serait lui qui aurait crée un moyen de communiquer entre Bennett et Hadley depuis la prison.

Grant : Selon ma source, il aurait un talent pour l'informatique.

Tara : Alors il se peut que la libération d'Hadley ne soit pas du à une demande de l'administration ?

Tout regardèrent Tara avec étonnement.

Demetrius : Et à quoi tu penses ?

Tara : S'il est si doué que ça pour communiquer avec un détenu dans la prison, il se peut qu'il ait falsifié la demande de remise en liberté.

Sue : (étonnée) Il peut faire ça ?

Tara : J'ai bien réussi à avoir le nom des co-détenus d'Hadley en piratant le système.

Voix : Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire alors ?!

Tara se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec Wallace qui avait les mains sur les hanches. Elle avança dans le bureau, ne lâchant pas Tara du regard. Elle s'arrêta devant les membres de l'équipe qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

Wallace soupira. Elle les regarda tour à tour. Le temps n'était plus en leur faveur et ils devaient faire le plus rapidement possible pour contrer la sortie d'Hadley.

Wallace : Faites ce que vous avez à faire seulement…

Myles : Seulement ?

Wallace : Ne vous faites pas prendre. Si vous…

Myles : Ou un de vos agents étaient capturés, nous nierons toute affiliation ! Oui on connaît la chanson !

L'équipe ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré l'heure grave. Wallace ne fit pas attention à la remarque de Myles.

Wallace : Et je veux vous avoir dans mon bureau agent Williams, une fois ceci terminé.

Wallace avait dit cela en quittant le bureau. Elle savait que leur mettre la pression n'aurait pas été bénéfique pour leur travail. Tara n'avait pas perdu une minute de plus. Elle s'assit devant son écran d'ordinateur et infiltra le site de l'administration pénitentiaire.

Jack : Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

Tara pianotait sur son clavier en répondant à Jack.

Tara : Et bien j'essaye de savoir si quelqu'un a eu accès aux données de notre cher Hadley depuis ces quelques jours.

Myles : Et bien sûr tout ceci est légal ?

Tara : Je n'irais pas jusque là mais disons que c'est pour le bien de la mission.

Tara continua ses recherches, sous le regard du reste de l'équipe qui attendait avec inquiétude.

Bureau de Wallace

Elle savait que cette équipe était spéciale. Elle leur faisait confiance et les soutiendrait en temps voulu. Elle allait retourner dans le bureau quand le téléphone sur son bureau retentit.

Wallace : Wallace.

Voix : Toujours aussi aimable à ce que j'entends !

Wallace : Qui est à l'appareil ?

Voix : Tu ne reconnais pas la voix de ton indic adoré ?

Wallace esquissa un sourire avant de continuer la conversation.

Wallace : Qu'est ce que tu veux Jeremy ?

Paxton : J'ai des infos concernant ton affaire avec le groupe de Bennett.

Wallace : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?

Paxton : Tu ne m'a rien demandé ?!

Wallace : Ne joue pas à ça avec moi !

Paxton : Tu sais que je suis l'homme le mieux informé de Washington D.C.

Wallace : Je t'écoute.

Paxton : D'après mes sources, Bennett et Hadley ont déjà une idée précise de leur prochaine cible.

Wallace : Et quelle est l'endroit visé ?

Paxton : Tu es juste dedans !

Le sang de Wallace ne fit qu'un tour. Avait-elle bien entendu ??

Local du groupe « Réveil pour une vraie patrie »

Bobby et Tim espéraient avoir mal comprit les paroles de Bennett mais seulement ce n'était pas le cas. Snake remarqua le malaise engendré par la nouvelle et s'approcha des deux hommes.

Snake : (à Bobby) Y a un problème Davis ?

Bobby (Davis) : Aucun. Je me demandais juste quand je devrais me mettre au travail.

Bennett : Ne t'inquiète pas, les munitions sont en lieu sûr et elles seront amenées ici en temps voulu.

Tim : On peut au moins savoir quand et où aura lieu la prochaine attaque ?

Scorpion s'approcha du groupe et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bennett.

Scorpion : Tout est prêt.

Bennett afficha un sourire ravi avant de lancer un regard rempli de satisfaction envers Tim et Bobby.

Bennett : Notre prochaine cible n'est autre que le siège du FBI !

Bobby et Tim durent beaucoup prendre sur eux pour ne pas réagir.

Tim : Tu n'es pas sérieux !

Bennett s'approcha de lui, menaçant.

Bennett : Tu n'es pas là pour réfléchir mais pour nous aider lorsque nous allons poser les explosifs. (Regardant Bobby) Et toi, tu es là pour nous faire une bombe.

Bennett quitta la salle, accompagné par Scorpion et Snake.

Bureau du FBI

Tara n'avait pas cessé ses recherches quand Wallace pénétra dans le bureau. La nouvelle que venait de lui apprendre Paxton n'était pas très réjouissante.

Et tous remarquèrent le visage de Wallace quand elle entra dans le bureau. Comment leur dire une telle chose ? Même si elle savait que les informations de Jeremy étaient fiables, elle savait que cela ne convaincra pas les hauts ponts du FBI.

Wallace : (à Tara) Agent Williams, vous avez réussi à savoir où Hadley et Bennett doivent se rencontrer ?

Tara : Je suis en train de vérifier les fichiers des visites du site de la prison pour en savoir plus.

Wallace : Je veux que vous activiez les choses.

Tara fut aussi surpris que ses collègues dans le bureau.

Tara : Très bien !

Wallace : Agent Hudson !

Jack sursauta presque. Le ton de Wallace était devenu colérique.

Jack : Oui ?

Wallace : Quand avez-vous fixez le prochain rendez-vous avec Manning et Michaels ?

Jack : Et bien nous devons nous voir dans une heure.

Wallace : Je veux que vous rentriez en contact avec eux au plus vite.

Jack : Il y a un problème ?

Wallace hésita. Devait-elle leur dire ? C'était son équipe. Elle leur devait la vérité.

Wallace : D'après mon informateur, la cible que veulent viser Bennett et Hadley…

Silence.

Wallace : N'est autre que le bâtiment du FBI.

Un autre silence s'installa. Personne n'arrivait à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Myles : On lui a laissé un bon souvenir à ce vieux Hadley !

Wallace : Je veux qu'on intervienne le plus vite possible. Dès qu'il y a une ouverture, on fonce !

Jack n'attendit pas plus longtemps et enfila sa veste, suivi dans son élan par Demetrius. Si jamais les choses évoluaient de manière incontrôlable, l'équipe d'intervention serait tout de suite sur place.

Wallace : J'attends de vos nouvelles !!

Au moment où les deux agents franchirent le seuil de la porte du bureau, le téléphone à la ceinture de Jack sonna se qui l'arrêta dans son élan.

Jack : Oui ?

Voix : C'est Bobby !

Jack : On allait arriver au lieu de rendez-vous avec Dem.

Bobby : Ce n'est pas la peine, il y a du changement.

Jack : Hormis le fait qu'Hadley allait vous rendre une petite visite au local ?

Bobby : Hormis ça ! Les explosifs sont dissimulés ailleurs qu'au local.

Jack : Vous savez où ?

Bobby : Non, pas encore.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière Bobby.

Bobby : Tim me prévient que Snake nous cherche, je dois filer.

Jack : Ok !

Jack referma son téléphone et s'approcha du bureau sous le regard inquiet du reste de l'équipe.

Jack : C'était Bobby.

Myles : Un problème ?

Jack : Ils ne savent pas encore où sont les explosifs.

Tara leva le doigt pour attirer l'attention de l'équipe.

Tara : Je crois avoir trouvé.

Petite maison près de Georgetown

L'équipe d'intervention se tenait prête à se lancer à l'assaut. Sue et Wallace se trouvait dans le camion de surveillance tandis que Tara était resté au bureau pour ralentir la demande de sortie d'Hadley en piratant les fichiers du pénitencier.

Wallace : Toutes les équipes sont en place ?

Jack : Equipe 1 en place.

Demetrius : Equipe 2 en place.

Wallace regarda Sue pour qu'elle lui dise si elle voyait une activité suspecte à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Sue fit un signe négatif de la tête. Tout semblait calme, peut-être même trop.

Jack était épaulé par Grant alors qu'ils avaient vers le bâtiment. Les deux équipes encerclèrent les lieux avant de se positionner pour passer à l'action. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire et surtout devait le faire le plus vite possible avant qu'Hadley et Bennett ne s'en aperçoivent.

Après avoir attendu quelques secondes que toutes les équipes soient en position, Wallace donna le signal d'assaut alors que Sue serrait un peu plus dans ses mains, la feuille qu'elle tenait. Chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Wallace.

L'angoisse s'empara d'elle. Elle suivait sur le moniteur l'avancée de l'équipe où des caméras suivaient le cheminement. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, l'écran qu'elle regardait était l'image diffusée par la caméra de Jack.

Elle comprit la crainte qu'avait du ressentir Jack lorsqu'il l'avait vu si près de Snake. Il tenait à elle et elle aurait pu être en très grand danger si on ne l'avait pas aidée. Elle comprenait maintenant la peur qu'avait ressentit Jack mais ça m'excusait en rien son manque de confiance.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé et avaient tous les deux choisit la fuite. Sans doute pour se préserver … où par crainte de faire plus de mal à l'autre. Mais ils n'avanceraient jamais dans leur relation s'ils ne parlaient…s'il existait encore une relation particulière entre eux.

Sue reposa son attention sur l'infiltration des agents dans la maison. Elle avala sa salive quand elle lut sur les lèvres de Wallace qu'un bruit suspect avait été entendu par Jack et Grant.

Si jamais les explosifs se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la maison, la personne qui les gardait voudrait peut-être tout faire sauter pour ne pas avoir à parler.

Bureau du FBI

Tara avait réussi, tant bien que mal à ralentir la demande de sortie d'Hadley de la prison à défaut de l'empêcher de sortir. Elle commençait à avoir mal aux doigts à force de taper sur le clavier. Une dernière et ultime saisie et elle pourrait souffler un peu.

Myles, qui n'avait pas du rejoindre l'équipe d'intervention à cause de son bras toujours en écharpe. Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau de Tara et déposa une tasse de café.

Myles : Tiens !

Tara leva lentement les yeux vers lui. Elle le dévisagea presque comme heureuse si cette tasse devait la chose dont elle avait besoin. Elle regarda son écran et vit que la saisie du logiciel de piratage était terminée. Elle prit la tasse entre ses deux mains et remercia chaleureusement Myles.

Tara : Merci !

Myles : Que ça ne soit pas une habitude…je suis sous anti-douleur alors je fais certaines choses que je ne ferais pas normalement. Si jamais tu en parles à quelqu'un…je nierai !

Myles avait laissé s'échapper ses mots avant de rejoindre son bureau. Il ne voulait pas laisser transparaître son inquiétude, car lui aussi aurait voulu faire plus mais son état ne lui permettait pas de jouer les héros.

Tara esquissa un dernier sourire quand son attention fut attirer par une nouvelle fenêtre de conversation s'ouvrit entre Hadley et Scorpion. Les deux hommes discutaient sur leur futur lieu de rendez-vous.

Maison à Georgetown

Ils étaient sur le point d'entrer en force dans la bâtisse, l'arme à la main quand, dans la camionnette Sue posa sa main sur l'épaule de Wallace. Une ombre apparaissait à l'écran.

Wallace : (à la radio) Attention suspect potentiel en visuel.

Jack : Charlie 1 ok !

Demetrius : Charlie 2 ok !

Sue observait l'ombre se diriger vers la porte quand elle vit les lèvres de la personne par la fenêtre, juste en dessous de Jack et Grant qui attendait le feu vert de Wallace. Sue lut sur les lèvres de l'individu qui se tenait devant l'objectif de la caméra.

Sue : Il parle avec une femme…il lui dit qu'il va mettre la poubelle devant la rue pour les éboueurs.

Wallace : Charlie 1 et 2 attention, un individu sans doute non armé sort.

Demetrius : Ici Charlie 2, nous allons l'intercepter.

Jack : Charlie 1 en position pour pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, reconnu comme faisant partie du groupe de Bennett et ses acolytes, sortit de la maison, un sac poubelle dans les mains.

Sans qu'il ne puisse faire ou dire quelque chose, l'équipe d'intervention lui sauta dessus, l'immobilisant au sol avant que l'équipe de Jack et Grant ne pénètre à l'intérieur du logis.

L'équipe pénétra dans la maison en montant les marches deux par deux. Alors que l'homme se débattait à l'extérieur, tenu par l'équipe de Demetrius, l'autre équipe sécurisait les lieux. Ils arpentèrent les couloirs à la recherche des explosifs et avant qu'un complice du groupe n'amorce la bombe. Une jeune femme, négligemment vêtue, se tenait à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Local du groupe « Une vraie patrie »

Tara avait pu prévenir Wallace du déroulement de l'affaire. Elle avait appelé le pénitencier et le bureau du procureur pour qu'ils puissent arrêter la fausse demande de libération d'Hadley. Il ne restait plus qu'à arrêter le groupe mener par Bennett.

Elle se tenait devant la porte du local, entourée de plusieurs agents qui étaient tous prêt à intervenir. Elle les avait briefés un peu avant d'arriver sur les lieux. Deux agents se trouvaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Myles se tenait à ses côtés prêts à pénétrer dans le lieu de réunion.

Tara entra dans le local, un mandat à la main, suivi par une trentaine d'autre agent qui passaient les menottes aux membres du groupe.

Bennett : Ceci est un abus de pouvoir ! Je vais appeler mon avocat !

Tara : (tendant le mandat) Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour arrêter chaque membre de votre petit groupe.

Snake : De toute façon, ils n'ont rien contre nous.

Scorpion et Snake se sourirent. Les choses n'étaient sans doute pas aussi faciles puisqu'il n'y avait aucunes preuves pouvant expliquer qu'ils aillent en prison.

Myles : Si vous parler des explosifs qui se trouvaient chez votre ami à Georgetown nous l'avons déjà interrogé et il a été plutôt bavard.

Le sourire de Bennett, Snake et Scorpion disparurent d'un seul coup. On passa les menottes à chaque membre et même à Bobby et Tim afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Une fois le premier camion transportant les prévenus en route pour la salle de détention, les menottes de Tim et Bobby leur firent ôtés.

Tim : Vous êtes efficaces !

Myles : Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes l'élite du FBI !

Tim : C'est vrai, j'oubliais.

Tous éclatèrent de rire quand arriva Wallace, suivit de Sue, Dem Grant et Jack.

Wallace : Nous avons eu la liste des personnes faisant partie du réseau ainsi que les adresses de leurs autres planques.

Jack : Tout s'est bien passé de votre côté ?

Bobby : Tout va bien !

Un petit sourire se fit sur le visage de Tara. Elle était soulagée de revoir Bobby sain et sauf.

Sue avait un sourire ravi de retrouver, elle aussi, Bobby. Elle se tenait entre Jack et Tim qui se regardèrent quelques instants. Jack n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé la veille et encore moins à cette époque là. Il s'écarta quelque peu.

Sue remarqua que Jack était contrarié. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas oublié, ni pardonner. Il allait leur falloir beaucoup plus de temps.

Tim : Et pour couronner le tout, j'espère qu'on va fêter ça !

Tous se regardèrent. Bobby avait bien vu que Jack ne voulait pas s'amuser avec cet homme qui pourtant était un ami de longue date.

Bobby : Ca sera sans moi. Je vais en profiter pour me reposer un peu !

Grant : Et moi j'ai un rapport à rendre.

Tara : Une autre fois peut-être.

Jack esquissa un léger sourire en faisant un signe négatif de la tête pour décliner l'invitation.

Tim : Il ne reste que Sue alors ?

Sue regarda en direction de Jack qui fit discrètement de même.

Sue : Et bien…je suis déjà prise…

Jack n'attendit pas davantage et quitta le local sous les yeux de Wallace et du reste de l'équipe.

Extérieur

Voix : HUDSON !!!

Jack s'arrêta dans son élan. Il avait tout de suite reconnu cette voix. Il se retourna face à cette personne. Il vit arriver d'un pas déterminé, Wallace vers lui. Elle s'arrêta face à lui et avait le regarda planté dans le sien.

Voix : J'espère que vous plaisantez !

Jack ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi elle voulait parler.

Wallace : Je pensais pourtant avoir été assez claire tout à l'heure !

Ca y est ! Là, il comprenait de quoi elle voulait parler.

Wallace : Aucun membre de mon équipe ne fuit de cette manière devant une « situation de crise ».

Jack : Je ne fuis pas… j'ai juste besoin de temps !

Silence. Wallace fixa Jack. Le temps pouvait être un ami mais aussi un ennemi redoutable.

Wallace : Je crois que vous vous cachez derrière cette excuse !

Le ton de Wallace était légèrement monté.

Wallace : Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si vous ne voulez pas la perdre…

Jack commençait à en avoir assez de devoir tout faire. Pour avoir une relation, il faut être deux et que chacun y mette du sien. Et ce n'est pas lui qui avait embrassé une autre femme… mais elle qui avait craqué pour Timothy.

Jack : J'en ai assez de devoir tout faire… quoi que dans cette affaire, je n'ai rien fait justement…

Jack avait monté le ton et semblait assez énervé.

Jack : J'en ai assez qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire ou penser !

Jack fixait toujours Wallace et la défiait quelque peu du regard.

Jack : C'est elle qui a tout gâchée en allant avec ce… type !!

Wallace ne disait rien et se contentait de le regarder.

Jack : Alors vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez ! Me dire que ma conduite n'est pas professionnelle, je m'en fous ! J'ai été blessé… et tout ce que je lui demande, c'est du temps. Si elle n'arrive pas à comprendre ça… alors c'est qu'on s'était trompé !

Jack n'attendit pas de réponse et s'en allant en direction des voitures. Wallace le regarda s'éloigner. Elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien de discuter plus avec lui. Il avait raison. Il était blessé. Et bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Une conduite non professionnelle ??? Non, il avait été parfaitement professionnel jusqu'à présent. C'est elle qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'intervenir alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devait rester à sa place. Mais avec cette équipe, c'était différent. C'était impossible. Elle s'y était attachée et elle voulait leur bonheur. Un peu comme une mère qui protègerait ses enfants.

Elle se retourna pour retourner auprès des autres mais lorsqu'elle le fit, elle vit Sue et les autres devant le local. Ils la fixaient. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là…. Ni si Sue avait pu lire la conversation… mais en voyant le regard de la jeune femme, elle comprit tout de suite.

Sue la regarda une dernière fois avant d'aller, à son tour, vers les voitures.

Dans la soirée

Salle des fêtes

Jack était venu pour son ami. Il savait que pour Dem s'était important qu'il soit là. Toute sa vie s'écroulait et il ne voulait pas non plus perdre cette amitié. Il se leva en prenant son verre.

Jack : Aujourd'hui est un grand jour !

Il regarda son ami.

Jack : Notre cher Demetrius fête son anniversaire et pour cela nous devons le couvrir de somptueux cadeaux !

Demetrius : J'ai cru que vous aviez oublié avec l'affaire qu'on a eut !

Lucy : N'y compte pas ! On ne l'aurait oublié pour rien au monde.

Bobby arriva avec une grande boîte sous les yeux ébahis de Demetrius qui avait peur de la taille de sa surprise. Une grande boîte en arrivant poussé sur un chariot par Bobby qui avait un immense sourire.

Dem regarda Bobby en plissant légèrement les yeux comme pour voir ce qu'il cachait intérieur mais Bobby resta de marbre. Dem se leva face à la boîte.

Bobby : On ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette occasion et ne pas te faire une super surprise !!!

Demetrius : C'est trop, vous n'auriez pas du !

Sue : Ce n'est pas grand-chose pour un ami.

Tara : Vas-y déballe-le.

Demetrius s'avança vers ce paquet aussi impressionnant par la taille que par la forme. Il le secoua légèrement pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. En tout cas, le paquet était de taille.

Demetrius : Vous avez dévalisé une banque où quoi ?

Wallace : Ne leur donnez pas d'idée agent Gans.

Demetrius sourit à la remarque de Wallace. L'équipe avait insisté, voir presque kidnappé Wallace pour qu'elle se joigne à eux. Ils étaient heureux qu'elle ait enfin accepté. Dem fit signe à ses enfants de le rejoindre.

Demetrius : Je n'arriverais pas à le déballer tout seul.

Les mains de Demetrius et sa famille s'activèrent pour déballer le cadeau. Tous les membres de l'équipe se sourirent. Ils avaient longuement réfléchi au cadeau qu'il aurait pu faire et celui là semblait le plus probable pour leur ami.

Le dernier morceau de papier cadeau enlevé, les yeux de Demetrius s'écarquillèrent. Il avait devant les yeux une maquette d'un avion de ligne.

Demetrius : (étonné) C'est super sympa mais je ne crois pas qu'on n'ait la place pour cette maquette à la maison.

Sue : Ce n'est pas vraiment tout le cadeau.

Demetrius regarda Sue avec encore plus d'étonnement. Lucy arriva avec une enveloppe et la tendit à son ami.

Lucy : Je crois que ça, sera plus facile à ouvrir.

Demetrius rongé par la curiosité ouvrit la lettre. A l'intérieur, deux billets d'avion en première classe pour Las Vegas. Un séjour en pension complète dans un hôtel casino pour une semaine.

Demetrius regarda ses amis les uns après les autres. Ils avaient fait ça pour lui…il n'arrivait pas à cacher son émotion. Il serra Donna dans se bras avant de s'approcher et de faire de même avec chaque membre de l'équipe.

Il arriva devant Wallace qui lui tendit une nouvelle enveloppe. Dem fut encore plus surpris et hésita avant de la prendre.

Wallace : Je peux le reprendre si vous voulez ?!

Il lui sourit puis prit l'enveloppe.

Wallace : Je ne pense pas que ce cadeau-ci vous fasse autant plaisir mais j'espère qu'il vous satisfera.

Myles : Avec un peu de chance c'est un chèque avec beaucoup de zéro.

Wallace : Comme si le FBI était riche.

Wallace avait dit ça en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Myles.

Demetrius ouvrit la nouvelle enveloppe avec le même empressement que la première avant de regarder le contenu. Il lança un regard étonné en direction de Wallace qui lui sourit de plus belle.

Demetrius : (sous le choc) Vous…je…mais…

Sue posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lucy.

Sue : Je n'arrive pas à suivre ce que Dem dit.

Lucy : Tu n'es pas la seule, je te rassure.

Myles regarda son ami qui n'avait toujours pas donné une explication claire.

Myles : À moins que quelqu'un ait un décodeur, ce qui n'étonnerai, pourrais-tu être plus clair Dem.

Demetrius tendit le papier à Bobby qui le survola rapidement. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'agent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

Jack : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Bobby : « Le bureau du FBI ainsi que les différents chefs de service ont, après délibération, décidé de promouvoir l'agent Demetrius Gans en vue de ces nombreuses années de service.

L'agent aura donc de nouvelles fonctions allant avec son nouveau titre de chef adjoint au bureau de surveillance. Il sera l'agent qui fera la liaison entre le bureau de la surveillance et celui de Karen Wallace, chef du service

Comme l'on soulignés les différents collaborateurs de l'agent promu, les agents Hudson, Manning, Williams, Leland ainsi que Mademoiselle Thomas, civile rattachée au bureau et de l'opératrice de saisie Madame Johanson, les décisions prises, son sens du devoir et les valeurs du FBI sont fièrement représentées par cet agent qui mérite cette récompense en vue du travail et des sacrifices fournis.

Le bureau d'affectation du FBI et Karen Wallace. »

Tous purent lire l'émotion de cette lettre dans les yeux de leur ami. Il n'en avait pas espéré autant.

Jack : Un discours ! Un discours !

Le reste de la foule scanda auprès de Demetrius un discours. Il avala sa salive avant de prendre la parole.

Demetrius : Je crois que vous le savez… mais je ne m'attendais absolument pas à cela ! Et… je ne sais pas quoi vous dire à part… merci ! J'ai encore reçu une preuve extraordinaire de ce que pouvait être l'amitié… et je suis fier de faire partie de cette équipe. Je vous remercie tous.

Demetrius prit sa femme dans ses bras. Il se doutait qu'elle avait du être mis dans la confidence. Puis il se dirigea vers les membres de son équipe et les serra à leur tour dans ses bras. Il leur dit à chacun un mot de remerciement. Signa à Sue un merci qui lui fit chaud au coeur. Puis, il s'avança jusqu'à Wallace.

Demetrius : Je me demandais pourquoi tout le monde disparaissait au compte goutte…. La semaine dernière !

Wallace : Maintenant vous savez.

Demetrius : Je vous remercie de la confiance que vous m'accordez.

Il avait dit ça sur un air très profond et un regard qui en disait bien plus. Il savait que Wallace avait du appuyer pas mal cette demande.

Wallace : Vous avez fait pareil il n'y a pas très longtemps pour moi.

Demetrius s'approcha de Wallace, faisait disparaître les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Il serra Wallace dans ses bras en guise de merci. Elle en fut surprise. Jamais personne ne l'avait prise dans ses bras depuis… non, cette soirée était heureuse. Inutile de repenser au passé. Elle reprit le contrôle de la situation une fois qu'ils se séparèrent.

Wallace : Vous méritiez cette promotion depuis longtemps agent Gans.

Demetrius : Merci et …Dem…. Je préfère !

Wallace sourit. Elle était très touchée par cette demande. C'était un peu le signe qu'elle était totalement acceptée dans l'équipe. Dem était le plus vieux…. Donc c'est un peu lui qui donnait le feu vert.

Wallace : Dem !

Plus tard dans la soirée

La fête était à son apogée, la musique d'un orchestre sympa, les amis de Demetrius qui avait fait le déplacement, la famille, tout était grandiose pour l'anniversaire de l'agent qui venait d'être promu.

Alors que Myles se servait un verre de punch, Lucy s'approcha de Myles, un paquet dans le dos.

Lucy : Myles ?

Myles se tourna en direction de la voix qu'il l'avait interpellé.

Myles : Lucy !

Lucy : Je voulais te parler de quelque chose…ou plutôt te donner quelque chose.

Myles déposa son verre sur la table avec empressement. Il parcourut du regard le cadeau que Lucy cachait grossièrement dans son dos. L'emballage était jaune, avec un gros ruban vert canari.

Myles essaya dans voir plus mais Lucy tentait de dissimuler le paquet avant de lui donner.

Lucy : Tu sais que quand je suis revenue de voyage de noce avec Dylan, j'ai donné des cadeaux à tout le monde et…

Myles : (impatient) Et ?

Lucy : Avec ce qui c'était passé, le fait qu'on te tire dessus et tout ça…et bien j'avais oublié de te le donner.

Myles : Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Lucy tendit le paquet à Myles qui s'empressa, à l'aide de sa seule main valide d'ouvrir le cadeau bien emballé. Tout le monde regarda dans la direction de Myles. Les membres du bureau s'approchèrent afin de mieux observer la réaction de Myles.

Myles déchira le papier enveloppant le cadeau et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit ce que contenait le paquet. C'était un tee-shirt avec un perroquet marqué : « embrassez le cuisinier » et la photo de Myles dans la petite fente prévue à cet effet.

Myles fit une grimace avant de voir que toute l'assistance avait suivi le manège.

Myles : Je suis touché de cette délicate attention.

Lucy : Je suis heureuse parce que je ne savais pas si je devais prendre le perroquet ou celui avec le chimpanzé.

Extérieur de la salle des fêtes

Tara avait eu besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Elle avait bu un peu trop et surtout, elle voulait réfléchir un peu sur sa relation avec Grant.

Elle l'avait giflé et depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas revus tous les deux pour en discuter. Elle savait que ce geste l'avait blessé et pas uniquement sur sa joue mais aussi dans son amour propre.

Elle avait cherché une réponse logique à cette question qui lui trottait dans la tête mais c'était toujours la même réponse qui revenait et qui semblait être la plus évidente au premier abord.

Le temps s'était rafraîchi et une légère bise vint lui caresser le visage. Elle frotta ses deux mains l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer un peu quand elle sentit une veste se déposer sur ses épaules.

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers l'homme qui venait de s'asseoir auprès d'elle et eut un léger sursaut. Il avait mis une veste de son smoking sur ses épaules pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid.

Il était toujours prévenant avec elle. Il la regardait comme une collègue, une amie, une femme qui pouvait elle aussi être fragile. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler avant qu'il ne rompe le silence.

Jack : Tu vas bien ?

Tara parut étonnée par les mots de Jack. Elle sourit timidement. C'est vrai que ces derniers jours avaient été révélés une atmosphère et une tension différente dans le bureau et cela tous l'avait ressenti.

Tara : Je vais mieux.

Jack : Et Grant ? Tu as des nouvelles ?

Tara : Disons que je crois qu'il ne veut pas me voir.

Jack leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. C'était une nuit fraîche mais si douce à la fois.

Jack : Tu l'as tout de même giflé.

Tara : Je sais. Mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse surmonter cette épreuve.

Jack : Mais tu tiens à lui alors…

Un silence s'installa.

Tara : Ce n'est rien comparé à ta relation avec Sue !

Jack lança un regard étonné en direction de Tara. Personne ne savait que Sue et lui s'étaient disputés à l'exception de Lucy…. Et Wallace bien sûr. Comment elle avait su tout ce qu'il s'était passé… ainsi qu'à l'époque, restait un mystère. Mais avec Wallace, il avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre.

Depuis son altercation avec Wallace dans l'après-midi, il n'était pas retourné au bureau. Il avait eu besoin de se calmer et de réfléchir à nouveau. Il s'était emporté face à Wallace et il savait que ce n'était pas contre elle qu'il en avait. Une seule personne méritait sa colère. Et ce n'était ni Wallace… ni Sue. Il l'avait enfin compris.

Il reporta son attention sur Tara.

Jack : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Tara : C'est tellement évident.

Elle le regarda presque avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Tara : Ca s'est vu tout de suite !

Jack : Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent être.

Tara : Oh non… là, on ne peut pas se tromper.

Jack regarda Tara. Elle avait l'air très sincère.

Tara : Tu aimes Sue… et elle t'aime plus que tout aussi…c'est plus qu'évident …Grant et moi…on…on ne tient pas autant l'un à l'autre.

Jack baissa la tête. C'est vrai qu'il aimait cette femme mais seulement les derniers événements avaient ravivé en lui un souvenir douloureux que Sue n'avait pas cherché à comprendre et surtout qu'elle avait mis de côté.

Jack : Je ne sais pas si c'est aussi fort que tu ne le penses.

Tara : Ce qui est important, ce n'est pas ce que je moi je pense, mais ce que toi tu penses.

Jack la regarda de nouveau.

Tara : Tu ne crois absolument pas ce que tu viens de me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils se fixèrent et comme pour ne pas que Tara ne puisse voir qu'elle avait raison, Jack baissa les yeux. Mais avec ce geste Tara comprit et sourit.

Jack : Si tu sais ce que je ressens pour Sue, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu ressens pour Grant ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui évita son regard.

Tara : Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Jack : Et pour Bobby ?

Tara tourna vivement la tête vers Jack. Pourquoi lui demandait-il cela ? Est-ce que cela était tellement évident.

Tara : On est seulement amis.

Jack : Et tu étais très inquiète pour lui.

Jack avait raison. Grant avait aussi risqué sa vie en partant à la recherche d'information mais elle avait toutes ses pensées, toutes ses craintes en direction de Bobby. Elle niait ce qui semblait être une évidence. Elle tenait à Bobby bien plus qu'elle ne le disait, ou encore, ne se l'avouait.

Après un long silence, Bobby arriva auprès du couple assis sur le banc. Bobby n'avait que sa chemise et ne portait pas de veste. Il s'assit près de Tara alors que Jack se leva.

Bobby : Je cherchais ma veste et je crois qu'elle a pris une jolie femme dans ses filets.

Tara rougit. Elle venait de comprendre. La veste que Jack lui avait mise sur les épaules était celle de Bobby.

Jack : Fait pas chaud, je vais rentrer.

Jack lança un clin d'œil à Tara avant de rejoindre la salle des fêtes.

Bobby et Tara restèrent un moment silencieux. Elle ne savait pas comment dire les choses et encore moins les faire. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, elle avait Stanley dans sa vie et Bobby venait de se séparer de Darcy.

Bobby cherchait à comprendre ses sentiments et elle, cela les avait révélés. Elle tenait à cet homme plus qu'elle ne le devait. Il comptait pour elle plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle tourna la tête et regarda Bobby. Il avait les yeux rivés sur les étoiles, le reflet de la lune dans les yeux. Elle l'admirait, rêveuse de l'image qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

Elle aurait tellement voulu que les choses soient plus simples, plus claires et surtout moins bureaucratiques. Elle détourna les yeux comme pour abandonner l'idée qu'elle s'imaginait secrètement. Aimer ouvertement et publiquement cet homme. Sue avait fait ce sacrifice pour Jack et maintenant ils vivaient une histoire qui les avaient changés, les faisaient évoluer.

Le vent s'était levé. Tara resserra la veste contre elle mais elle grelottait de froid. Soudain, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Bobby posa sa main sur son épaule, la blottissant contre lui. Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

Bobby : J'ai appris que tu avais fait beaucoup pour l'enquête.

Tara : Juste deux, trois bidouillages informatiques.

Bobby : Mais sans ton intervention les choses auraient été plus dramatiques.

Tara : J'ai juste fait ce que je pensais bon sur le coup.

Bobby : C'est pour ça que tu es la pro de l'informatique.

Tara : J'ai même eut droit à un petit tour dans le bureau de Wallace pour avoir piraté le serveur du pénitencier.

Bobby : Et alors ?

Tara : Elle m'a juste dit que la prochaine fois, je ne devrais pas m'en vanter.

Ils se sourirent. Il savait comment faire pour lui remonter le moral. Elle était un peu moins triste que tout à l'heure.

Bobby : J'ai aussi appris que tu t'étais fâchée avec l'inspecteur Evans.

Elle se sentie gênée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse des idées, ou plutôt qu'elle s'en imagine. Elle devait lui dire que c'était la pression du moment qui avait fait ça.

Bobby : Si tu veux en parler.

Tara : Je te remercie mais ça ira.

Bobby n'insista pas plus. Tara était assez grande pour faire son choix. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis, ils se rappelèrent le même moment. Ce soir-là au bureau…

Flash back

Bobby était à son bureau rangeant les derniers papiers qui traînaient sur son bureau quand Tara s'avança timidement à ses côtés.

Bobby : Alors Tara, je t'ai manqué pendant ces quelques jours !

Tara : Et bien en fait, je me demandais si on n'avait pas une meilleure vue de ton bureau.

Ils se fixèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

Bobby : J'aime bien la vue que j'ai de mon bureau.

Tara regarda dans le sens du bureau de Bobby. Il était en face du sien.

Tara : Oui…

Bobby remarqua que quelque chose troublait Tara. Il l'a côtoyait assez pour la connaître suffisamment.

Bobby : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tara : Rien ! Je suis juste contente que tu…vous alliez bien.

Bobby : Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Tara ne pouvait plus regarder Bobby en face. Les larmes s'annonçaient déjà sur ses joues et l'émotion était telle qu'elle ne pouvait plus se contenir.

Tara : J'ai cru…

Bobby : Je suis là, c'est le plus important.

Bobby serra Tara contre lui pour apaiser ses craintes et la rassurer. Elle se laissa faire. Elle avait eu cette peur qui l'avait fait pleurer, cette peur incontrôlable qui l'avait empêché de se concentrer et qui dirigeait ses pensées vers lui. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Il était important dans sa vie. Elle se blotti encore plus contre lui pour le sentir vivant dans ses bras et sentir son cœur battre.

Elle se détacha lentement de son étreinte. Ils restèrent un petit moment l'un près de l'autre comme pour se rassurer mutuellement.

Tara : Je suis désolée. Je pleure alors que c'est un moment heureux.

Bobby : Tout va bien. Je suis là.

Tara fixa Bobby qui l'avait laissé pour prendre leurs manteaux. Elle observait cet homme qu'elle connaissait depuis des années maintenant. Elle l'avait toujours regardé avec les yeux d'une amie, d'une partenaire mais ce soir-là, elle le regarda comme une femme qui aimait.

Le regard empli de tendresse, elle regarda Bobby revenir avec sa veste et l'aider à la mettre sur ses épaules. Au contact de leurs mains, ils échangèrent un regard qui s'éternisa. Bobby avança lentement son visage vers celui de Tara.

Leurs battements de cœur accélérèrent. Leurs respirations devinrent plus rapides également. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles. Leurs regards se croisèrent laissant entrevoir qu'ils avaient pensé l'un à l'autre durant cette mission. Tara mit son manteau et Bobby fit de même.

Ils quittèrent le bureau côte à côte la tête remplie de sentiment confus. Il était encore trop tôt mais peut-être qu'un jour…

Fin du Flash back

Ils se remémorèrent ce moment qui les avait rapproché et fait prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait failli perdre. Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux un long moment ne voulant rien précipité.

Peut-être que CE jour était enfin arrivé, le signe, qu'ils avaient attendu, signe venait de faire son apparition. Ils devaient vivre l'instant présent et ne pas se soucier d'autre chose.

Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, leurs visages se rapprochaient inévitablement. Les yeux rivés sur les lèvres de sa partenaire, il n'osait pas croire ce qu'il ressentait. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration devenait irrégulière et dès qu'il levait légèrement les yeux, il croisait ce regard. SON regard qui lui disait qu'elle l'attendait, qu'elle avait eu un peu peur mais qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leur respiration effleurant le visage quand la porte de la salle des fêtes s'ouvrit, les séparant, à regret par l'arrivée de Grant. Il remarqua l'atmosphère qui régnait entre Bobby et Tara. Il lança un regard rempli de sens envers le couple avant de s'avancer vers eux.

Grant : Je ne vous dérange pas.

Tara et Bobby : Non !

Ils se regardèrent comme des adolescents pris sur le fait mais cherchant à se dérober.

Bobby se leva. Il savait que Grant était venu c'était pour parler avec Tara. Ils avaient besoin de discuter de ce qui s'était passé. Il fit un petit sourire d'encouragement vers Tara avant de s'éloigner.

Grant s'assit à son tour. Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce qui s'était passé depuis ces derniers jours. La gifle de Tara, l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pour Bobby et maintenant le moment qu'il avait surpris. Il en était certain, Tara aimait un homme mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était un autre qui semblait l'aimer également.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux ne sachant comment rompre le silence quand Grant se lança.

Grant : Je crois que toi et moi…

Tara : C'était une erreur. C'est ça ?

Grant : Pas vraiment. J'aurais dit que ça t'a permis de te révéler à toi-même.

Tara lança un regard gêné à Grant. Il était honnête avec elle. Il l'avait toujours été mais pas elle. Elle s'était voilée la face et avait par la même occasion fait souffrir cet homme qui ne demandait qu'à l'aimer.

Tara : (avec une petite voix) Je suis désolée.

Grant : Tu n'y es pour rien. Je ne suis pas Bobby Manning. Et Tara Williams aime cet homme.

Tara : Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir.

Grant : Souffrir ? Je suis simplement heureux que tu t'en rendes compte avant que notre relation soit allée plus loin. Et puis, je suis content que tu aimes un homme qui te respecte. Je me sens plus soulagé.

Grant posa sa main sur celle de Tara et échangèrent un dernier sourire amical avant qu'il ne se lève et rejoigne la salle des fêtes.

Immeuble de Sue et Abby

Pallier de son appartement

La fête avait été réussie. Demetrius méritait tous ces cadeaux et surtout cette promotion. Abby s'était bien amusée à la fête et avait décidé de dormir chez sa mère. Sue était heureuse, les choses évoluaient dans le bon sens entre elles. Elles n'avaient pas encore retrouvé une complicité mère/fille mais elles arrivaient à communiquer sans éclat de voix.

Alors que Sue montait les marches de l'escalier pour arriver au pallier de sa porte, Lévy posa sa patte sur la jambe de sa maîtresse. Quelqu'un se trouvait devant la porte de son appartement.

Son cœur battu la chamade. Est-ce que c'était Jack. Elle devait lui parler. Ils s'étaient quasiment éviter lors de la fête de Demetrius. Ils ne voulaient pas inquiéter les autres et encore moins se donner en spectacle mais les choses ne s'étaient pas éclaircies.

Elle avança, se qui attira l'attention de l'homme assis devant la porte de son domicile. C'était Tim. Elle fut déçue. Elle espérant tant que se soit lui. Qu'ils parlent, qu'ils se réconcilient, qu'ils s'embrassent et qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Elle s'avança lentement jusqu'à lui, la clé de sa porte dans la main.

Sue : Tim ?

Tim : Salut !

Sue : Il est un peu tard.

Tim : Je n'étais pas invité à la petite fête de Demetrius alors j'ai attendu ici.

Sue : Il y a un problème ?

Tim : Je voulais simplement parler…

Il avait dit cela avec un sourire niais. Elle esquissa un sourire pour masquer le dégoût qu'elle ressentait. Depuis ce baiser dans la rue et tout ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, elle commençait à détester cet homme et son arrivée dans sa vie. Elle mit sa clé dans la serrure avant de se tourner vers Tim.

Sue : Et de quoi veux-tu que nous parlions ?

Tim : Et plus si affinités.

Tim s'avança lentement jusqu'à elle, la bloquant complètement contre la porte. Elle posa sa main de libre sur le torse de Tim afin de le repousser mais la pression exercée était trop forte.

Ils avaient le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Sue. Il humait son parfum. Elle essaya de se sortir de ce pétrin mais visiblement personne ne viendrait. Abby était chez sa mère, Lucy avait ramené Dylan, bien éméché et Jack…Jack ne venait plus depuis trois jours déjà. Ca lui avait semblé être une éternité. Levy tourna la tête quelques instants puis reporta son attention sur sa maîtresse.

Immeuble de Sue

Extérieur

Pouvait-on être aussi mal qu'à cet instant ? Cette douleur qui lui déchira la poitrine à cet instant lui rappela soudain ce qu'il avait vécu avec Tina lorsqu'il les avait découverts Tim et elle, dans le même lit.

Là, rien que de voir Sue dans les bras de cet homme, lui donnait envie de lui casser la figure et plu si… Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Il avait vu toute la scène. Elle était blottie contre ce type. Les yeux dans les yeux, leur visage à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre, la main sur son torse.

La colère avait maintenant fait place à l'incompréhension. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle arrivait à l'oublier si facilement. A avoir une nouvelle histoire avec un autre aussi vite. Comment cette femme qui était tout pour lui, pour qui il avait de très forts sentiments, comment cette personne pouvait le trahir à ce point ?

Il arriva devant la devanture de l'immeuble. La lumière de l'appartement n'était pas encore allumée. Il se souvint alors de ces soirées qu'ils avaient partagées.

Flash back

Ils venaient de rentrer d'un dîner au restaurant. Les dernières marches vers l'appartement furent les plus difficiles à monter. Non pas parce qu'ils avaient bien arrosé leur soirée mais parce qu'ils s'arrêtaient toutes les deux secondes pour s'embrasser.

Ils aimaient être ensemble, partagés ces moments d'intimité en dehors du bureau. Ils étaient encore dans l'escalier, à quelques marches du pallier qui les séparaient de l'appartement quand Jack retint Sue par la main.

Sue : J'ai passé une excellente soirée.

Jack : Moi aussi…mais elle n'est pas finie….

Ils restèrent le regard planté dans les yeux de l'autre alors que Lévy avait déjà déserté pour se coucher devant la porte de l'appartement.

Sue posa sa main sur la joue de Jack avant de s'avancer vers lui et se blottir dans ses bras, toujours les yeux dans les yeux. Un sourire s'afficha sur leur visage. Ils aimaient tant être ensemble, sentir la présence de l'autre.

Jack avança lentement son visage vers celui de Sue et échangèrent un long baiser. Il posa sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme qui frémit légèrement à ce contact. Il la connaissait par cœur, chaque partie d'elle qu'il faisait tressaillir, frémir.

Sue passa sa main dans les cheveux de Jack pendant qu'il la serrait contre lui dans un autre baiser tendre et passionné.

Ils se détachèrent un sourire sur le visage et grimpèrent les dernières marches qui les séparaient de l'appartement main dans la main.

Appartement de Sue et Abby

Sue et Jack franchirent le pas de la porte dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lévy fila à l'intérieur de l'appartement, doublant le couple qui ne s'était pas lâché une seconde.

Sue : (reprenant sa respiration) Je ne sais pas si Abby est là ?

Jack : Elle doit dormir, il est tard…ou elle est encore chez son amie à étudier.

Ils reprirent leur baiser là où ils s'étaient arrêtés avant de pénétrer dans le salon et de tomber sur le canapé. Lévy s'était caché les yeux avec ses pattes, gêné par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Le baiser était de plus en plus passionné.

Fin du flash back

Ses souvenirs le firent affreusement souffrir en imaginant Sue et Tim faisant de même. Il en savait pas du tout comment il allait sortir de tout cela, ni si allait avoir le courage cette fois-ci.

Tim avait sans doute raison, elle aussi ne l'aimait pas sincèrement. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir pensé ça. Ce type avait toujours mis de la concurrence entre eux sans que Jack ne comprenne pourquoi. Il avait réussit à lui voler sa petite amie à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui, il venait de détruire sa vie.

C'était peut-être pessimiste de sa part… mais il avait tellement de projets pour Sue et lui. Et tout s'écroulait à cause de cet homme. Il fallait qu'il s'explique une bonne fois pour toute avec lui et qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Sue… même en ayant si mal il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que…il l'aimait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête l'image qu'il venait de voir.

Immeuble de Sue

Pallier de l'appartement

Elle repoussa Tim de toutes ses forces qui recula d'un pas, comme pour voir l'effet produit. Levy s'interposa entre eux. Il n'avait pas bougé jusque là mais il se ferait menaçant si jamais les choses s'envenimaient.

Sue : Je crois que je dois mettre les choses au clair.

Tim la regarda comme si il ne comprenait pas.

Sue : Je tiens à Jack… non en fait… j'aime Jack plus que tout. J'ai quitté le FBI pour lui pour la simple et bonne raison que Jack compte encore plus que n'importe qui dans ma vie.

Tim : Pourtant on s'est embrassés.

Sue : Pour ne pas griller notre couverture… et c'est tout !

Tim esquissa un rapide sourire qui s'effaça par la suite.

Sue : Et si c'était à refaire, je ne ferais pas à nouveau cette erreur. Je n'aurais pas du me trouver là. Jack avait raison…J'ai mis la mission en péril… et j'ai blessé Jack…

Les larmes se dessinèrent sur le contour des yeux de Sue.

Tim : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il s'en remettra comme la dernière fois.

Sue ne comprenait pas bien.

Sue : La dernière fois ?

Tim prit un sourire, fier de lui que Sue n'appréciait pas trop. Elle appréhendait ce qu'il allait lui raconter mais cela allait peut-être expliquer l'attitude de Jack.

Tim : Avec Tina, ça a été la même chose. Il l'a mal pris sur le coup… mais il a survécu ! Et puis… c'est un grand garçon !

Il essaya de reprendre Sue dans ses bras mais elle l'en empêcha.

Sue : Que s'est-il passé avec Tina ?

Tim : Quoi ? Il ne te l'a pas dit ??... (Sourire) Tina était sa petite amie quand nous étions à Quantico… et elle s'est simplement rendu compte que j'avais beaucoup plus de charme que ce cher Jack !

Ca y est ! Elle comprenait tout. Jack revivait ce qu'il avait vécu il y a de ça plusieurs années et qui avait du énormément le marquer.

Tim : C'est vrai que sur le coup, il ne l'a pas très bien pris… et le fait de nous retrouver dans le même lit ne lui a pas laissé de bons souvenirs… et je dois dire que je me souviens encore de sa droite qu'il m'a envoyée.

Ce type la dégoutait encore plus.

Tim : Ne me regarde pas de cette manière ! Toutes les histoires ne sont pas un conte de fée.

Sue : Jack et moi… ce n'est pas un conte de fée… Nos sentiments sont bien réels… quoi que vous puissiez en penser.

Tim : Mais vous n'êtes plus ensemble…. Le conte de fée s'est terminé !

Sue : Ce n'est qu'une situation temporaire qui trouvera une solution.

Tim : Tu en es certaine ?

Que cherchait-il ? Après ce qu'il venait de lui raconter au sujet du passé de Jack, elle comprenait mieux et elle allait pouvoir aller vers Jack.

Tim : Pourquoi crois-tu que Jack t'en veuille ? Parce que tu m'as embrassé ou parce que tu étais sur le terrain ?

Sue sursauta. Non il essayait de la déstabiliser et de lui faire croire qui ne sont pas vraies. Jack ne lui reprochait pas d'être sur le terrain… même si il avait eu très peur. Sa réaction avait décuplé par ses démons du passé… surtout que Tim était un des concernés.

Elle avait quitté sa place dans le camion et avait aimé se retrouver sur le terrain, la montée d'adrénaline, le cœur battant la chamade, ce sentiment grisant d'inconnu…ça lui avait manqué. Elle savait que Jack pouvait comprendre ça, même si il se faisait énormément de souci dans ces cas-là.

Mais lorsqu'elle avait vu Jack à l'aide de la caméra de surveillance et qu'elle avait eu peur pour lui, qu'elle avait eu si peur de le perdre, elle avait compris ce que Jack avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Ils tenaient l'un à l'autre c'était évident seulement les choses s'étaient envenimées.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse alors qu'elle repensait à tout cela alors que Tim passa sa main devant ses yeux.

Tim : Alors ?

Sue : Alors, quoi ?

Tim : Tu serais partante pour un dîner ? C'est moi qui invite.

Sue ouvrit grand les yeux. Comment pouvait-il s'imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle allait sortir avec lui.

Sue : Je crois que je n'ai pas été assez claire ! Je ne sortirais pas avec vous !

Tim : Demain soir ? Après demain soir ?

Sue baissa la tête. Elle devait être directe avec lui.

Sue : Ca ne serait ni ce soir, ni un autre soir. J'aime Jack.

Tim : Très bien. En espérant que ça soit réciproque.

Sur ces derniers mots Tim quitta l'immeuble, un léger sourire sur les lèvres…. Content de sa dernière réplique. Sue le regarda partir, serrant les clés de son appartement dans sa main. Tim n'avait pas tout à fait tord, est-ce que Jack, lui, l'aimait encore.

Lendemain

Jack arriva par l'ascenseur à leur étage. Il descendit et il faillait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il vit Timothy dans le couloir. Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Tim lorsqu'il vit Jack.

Tim : Jack !! Comment ça va mon vieux !

Jack l'ignora presque et continua son chemin.

Tim : Quoi ? Tu fais la tête ?!!

Tim attrapa Jack par les épaules mais Jack se dégagea.

Tim : Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est à cause d'elle !

Jack se retenait de ne pas lui en coller une. Dieu sait que cela lui aurait fait énormément de bien.

Tim : Même si j'ai passé une très agréable soirée hier…

Jack : Garde ça pour toi !

Tim : Tu ne veux pas savoir ? Pourtant…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Jack le collait contre le mur. Bobby qui passait à cet instant intervint.

Jack : J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas savoir !

Tim : Tu as tord…

Jack s'avança mais Bobby l'en empêcha puis il se tourna vers Tim.

Bobby : Tu ferais mieux de partir !

Tim : Mais je…

Bobby : Casses-toi !!!

Tim fut légèrement surpris de la réaction de Bobby. Il regarda les deux hommes puis remit sa veste et s'éloigna. Bobby lâcha Jack.

Bureau

Sue et Lucy dégrafèrent les dernières photos qui étaient encore accrochées au tableau. Lucy regarda autour d'elle. Elles étaient seules dans le bureau et pourraient discuter un peu.

Lucy : Alors Sue ? Ca va ?

Sue : Oui.

Lucy : Sue…

Lucy regarda son amie avec insistance.

Sue : Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec Jack si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Lucy : Sue ! Mais qu'est ce que tu attends ?

A ce moment, Jack et Bobby pénétrèrent dans le bureau accompagné de Myles, fraîchement libéré sous l'avis des médecins de son écharpe.

Bobby : Salut les filles !

Lucy et Sue : Bonjour.

Le regard de Sue et Jack s'éternisa quelque peu. Un petit sourire timide s'afficha sur leurs visages. .. Mais celui de Jack disparut rapidement quand les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Lucy et Sue remarquèrent la réaction de Jack et ses traits tirés. Il n'avait pas du dormir encore beaucoup cette nuit. Lucy regarda son amie en lui faisant signe.

Sue : Rassure-toi, je lui parlerai au moment voulu.

Wallace entra dans le bureau, suivi de Demetrius, Grant et Tim. Des changements allaient se faire dans le bureau avec la promotion de Demetrius.

Wallace : Et bien je vois que cette affaire n'a pas eu d'incidence sur la bonne humeur du bureau.

Myles : Une bonne humeur inébranlable !

Tous sourirent aux mots de Myles. L'affaire avait été résolue même si certains points ne furent pas totalement éclaircis sur le lien qui avait réuni Hadley et Bennett mais le principal était que tous avaient été arrêtés et qu'Hadley allait rester derrière les barreaux pendant un long moment.

Wallace prit un air un peu plus sérieux.

Wallace : Je tenais à remercier l'agent Timothy Michaels de nous avoir aider sur cette affaire.

Tim : Ce n'est rien !

Il paraissait très fier de lui.

Wallace : Cependant, j'espère ne plus avoir affaire à vous…. Ni vous voir dans les parages.

Tim écarquilla les yeux.

Wallace : J'ai informé votre supérieur du manque de coopération dont vous avez fait preuve.

Tim : Je suis désolé mais je n'étais moi-même pas au courant et…

Wallace : Peu importe. Je n'ai pas apprécié votre attitude… Alors, restez loin de ce bureau et tout ira pour le mieux pour chacun de nous…. J'espère avoir été claire ??

Il savait très bien de quoi était capable Wallace. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Elle serait capable du pire si jamais on la provoquait.

Tim (à lui-même) : Parfaitement claire !

Wallace : Mais j'ai également une nouvelle à vous apprendre concernant l'affectation dans notre du nouveau chef agent.

Tous se tournèrent en direction de Demetrius. Il sourit, légèrement gêné par une si grande marque d'attention.

Wallace : À cause de la réduction du budget, Dem devra rester encore un peu dans ce bureau avec vous.

Myles : Désolé pour toi mon cher Dem. Tu devras encore supporter tes anciens mais non promus collègues.

Bobby : Bah ! Je suis certain que ça ne le dérange pas du moment qu'il peut éviter de te croiser.

Bobby avait dit cela en lançant un clin d'œil en direction de Demetrius qui esquissa un sourire.

Demetrius : Je serais plus près de vous pour vous commander.

Jack : Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu es très drôle.

Wallace : Trêve de plaisanterie. Je crois que du travail vous attends ?! Il ne fera pas tout seul.

Tara fit son entrée dans le bureau. Elle s'installa à son bureau quand Grant les interpella avant que Wallace ne quitte le bureau.

Grant : J'attendais que vous soyez tous là pour vous annoncer ce que j'ai à vous dire.

Le regard de Tara devint interrogatif.

Grant : Je suis muté à Atlanta.

Tara eut le souffle coupé. Ils avaient discuté ensemble la veille et il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Sans doute parce qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle resta immobile quelque instant alors que Grant la regardait.

Grant : Je sais que c'est un peu rapide mais je n'ai pas trouvé ma place dans ma brigade.

Myles : Atlanta est une jolie ville.

Chacun eut un petit mot d'adieu à l'agent qui esquissa un sourire gêné. Il ne restait plus que Tara. Tous remarquèrent qu'ils étaient de trop mais Grant l'invita à la suivre près de la cabine d'ascenseur.

Couloir du FBI

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la décision qu'il avait prise. Ils avaient parlé et elle lui avait avoué les sentiments qu'elle avait eu envers cet autre homme. En un seul baiser, elle l'avait su. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée mais elle s'en fichait. Son cœur lui avait dicté la conduite à avoir et il l'aimait lui aussi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'ascenseur, les yeux rivés sur le compteur des étages. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Elle avait envie de lui poser la question. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de partir sans la prévenir avant. Ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour ne plus rien se cacher. Elle cherchait les mots justes pour ne pas le brusquer mais il l'a devança.

Grant : Je ne pars pas à cause de ce que tu m'as dit, si c'est ce qui t'ennuie.

Tara : J'ai du mal à te croire.

Grant : Mon supérieur m'a fait la proposition depuis un moment déjà.

Tara : Et je ne le sais que maintenant !

Grant : Tu étais ailleurs.

Tara ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif.

Grant : Tu pensais à lui !

Tara rougit.

Tara : Mais si c'était il y a des mois…

Grant : Tu m'échappais déjà !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent laissant descendre quelques personnes. Grant s'approcha de Tara et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

Grant : Sois heureuse.

Il monta dans l'ascenseur avant de disparaître sous les yeux de Tara qui avait sa main posé sur sa joue.

Plus tard

Parking du FBI

Sue venait de monter en voiture et pour une raison qui lui échappait, la voiture refusait de démarrer. Sue descendit de voiture.

Sue : C'est bien ma chance Lévy.

Voix : Un problème ?

Lévy sauta dans les jambes de sa maîtresse pour la prévenir qu'on venait de lui parler. Sue se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Jack.

Son cœur battu la chamade. Il se tenait en face d'elle, son petit sourire qui la faisait craquer.

Sue : La voiture ne démarre pas.

Jack : Tu devrais appeler une dépanneuse.

Sue : J'ai déjà appelé Charly. Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait la chercher un peu plus tard avec Troy. Ils ont beaucoup de clientèle.

Jack : Leur affaire marche bien.

Sue : Oui.

Un silence se fit.

Ils devaient parler de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours mais le parking du FBI n'était pas tout à fait le lieu adéquat.

Jack : Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

Sue : Je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

Jack : Non, ça ne me dérange pas.

Sue suivit Jack jusqu'à sa voiture et monta à l'intérieur avec avoir fait grimpé Lévi à l'arrière.

Dans un coin du parking, Lucy avait vu cette scène. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Les choses allaient s'arranger s'ils en parlaient. Ce n'était pas un petit baiser insignifiant qui risquait de détruire leur couple.

Appartement de Sue

Il venait de la déposer devant l'immeuble. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé pendant le trajet. Ils étaient gênés de la situation. Sue avait proposé à Jack de venir prendre un verre avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui. Il avait réfléchi quelques secondes avant d'accepter.

Sue déposa son manteau dans l'entrée, invitant Jack à l'imiter.

Cela semblait faire des mois qu'il n'était pas entré dans cet appartement. Ce parfum qui flottait dans l'air, cette lumière particulière qui caressait le visage de Sue, le bruit des pattes de Lévy sur le plancher.

Il esquissa un léger sourire. Tout cela lui avait manqué, sans aucun doute. Mais tout n'était pas redevenu comme avant. Les choses avaient changés et sa venue n'était pas singulière.

Sue : Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

Jack : En fait…je préfèrerai qu'on parle.

Sue sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'elle lu ces mots prononcés par Jack. Elle s'arrêta net dans son élan vers la cuisine le fixant légèrement par l'émotion.

Elle baissa la tête quelques secondes pour se ressaisir. Il l'a regardait toujours et ça la mettait mal à l'aise.

Sue : Et bien…je crois aussi que c'est le moment.

Jack : Je vais être honnête avec toi.

Sue fixa Jack avec attention.

Jack : Ma réaction pour ce baiser lors de la mission a été quelque peu démesurée… je n'ai pas essayé de comprendre… mais j'ai eu peur que…

Sue : Je sais !

Jack la regarda étonné. Que voulait-elle dire par je sais ? Est-ce que Wallace lui aurait raconté ?! Une certaine partie en lui l'espérait.

Sue : Je… Tim m'a dit… ce qu'il s'était passé quand vous étiez à Quantico.

Jack resta un moment silencieux. Il s'en voulait un peu que ce soit Tim qui lui ai raconté cette histoire. Et puis, que lui avait-il vraiment raconté ?

Jack : Je ne sais pas ce que Tim t'a raconté et à vrai dire je m'en fiche.

Il fixa son regard dans ses yeux.

Jack : Tim a déjà cru qu'il avait le droit de me ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans ma vie à cette époque… et pour lui, c'est une sorte de jeu. Il veut avoir ce que j'ai….

Jack fit une pause.

Jack : J'ai réussit à passer outre ce que j'avais pu ressentir et aller de l'avant. Mais, l'autre jour, quand je vous ai vu tous les deux… j'ai cru que tout recommençais ! Et je me suis laissé submerger par la douleur et la peur.

Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

Jack : J'ai enfin réussit à comprendre que c'était pour le bien de la mission.

Sue : Bien entendu ! C'était seulement pour ça !

Sue voulut venir vers lui. Mais elle se retint.

Jack : Tu avais raison… je n'aurais jamais remettre ta confiance en doute…

Sue : Je ne sais plus si j'avais raison… je veux dire que je ne connaissais pas toute l'histoire.

Jack : Cela ne me donnait pas le droit de remettre ça en question.

Sue : Je crois qu'on s'est tout les deux laissés emporter !

Jack : Sue… si tu as des sentiments pour Tim, je…

Sue : NON !!! Absolument pas !!

Jack : J'aimerai te croire seulement…

Sue : Seulement quoi ?

Jack : Lorsque je t'ai vu avec lui le soir de la fête d'anniversaire j'ai…

Sue ne comprenait pas où Jack voulait en venir. Tim n'était pas venu à la fête de Demetrius. Puis, elle se rappela qu'il était venu la voir à son appartement.

Sue : Tu l'as vu lorsqu'il est sorti de l'immeuble ?

Jack : Pas vraiment… je…

Il la regarda.

Jack : J'étais venu te parler… et je vous ai vu sur le pas de la porte.

Sue : Jack…Il ne s'est rien passé….

Jack : Vous aviez l'air pourtant très proches !

Jack avait un regard tellement… blessé que cela fit mal à Sue de le voir ainsi.

Sue : Tu n'es pas resté n'est-ce pas ?!

Jack ne répondit pas mais Sue comprit la réponse.

Sue : Si tu étais resté jusqu'au bout, tu aurais pu voir que je l'ai repoussé…

Jack sentit un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine mais la douleur était toujours là.

Sue : Il était venu pour savoir s'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre lui et moi mais j'ai été claire avec lui ! Il ne pouvait avoir personne d'autre dans ma vie que toi, Jack !

Jack : …

Jack baissa les yeux. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Il s'était préparé à tout mais pas à cela.

Sue : Dis quelque chose, Jack !

Jack :…

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle s'avança vers lui.

Sue : Je n'aime pas Timothy.

Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de Sue lui prouva ses dires… mais, il avait toujours cette peur et ce mal être.

Jack : Je sais…

Sue esquissa un rapide sourire. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle posa sa main sa joue alors qu'ils avaient les yeux dans les yeux. Il lui prit la main et la garda dans la sienne pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre sa phrase.

Jack : J'ai…j'ai eu mal.

Sue regarda Jack. Il lâcha la main de Sue avant de baisser la tête, l'émotion se lisant sur son visage. Avait-elle bien comprit ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il avait souffert et elle ne l'avait pas remarqué comme tel. Elle pensait qu'il avait été jaloux mais elle devait comprendre de quoi il parlait. Elle devait s'en assurer.

Sue : Tu as dit que tu as eu mal ?

Jack (en signant) : Oui.

Elle le regarda pour qu'il se confie à elle. Jack prit une grande inspiration. C'était si difficile pour lui parler de cela, de se le remémorer et surtout de revivre ce moment, même si Sue n'était pas celle qui l'avait fait souffrir.

Jack : Des souvenirs qui sont revenus et qui m'ont fait me rappeler que j'avais souffert à une époque lorsque la femme que j'aimais m'avait trahi. Mal parce que j'avais peur de te perdre de la même manière et que je ne voulais pas que cela recommencer encore…et surtout pas avec toi.

Sue : Mais je n'ai aucun sentiment envers Tim.

Jack : Mais l'autre soir, j'ai cru que je te perdais, je n'étais pas prêt à supporter ça.

Sue : Mais tu ne m'as pas perdue.

Jack : Seulement des choses ont changé en moi…Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse me pardonner ce qui t'a fait de la peine et surtout arriver à revivre ce qui m'a fait souffrir à l'époque.

Sue fixa Jack, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, tout au fond d'elle, elle redoutait ce moment, elle craignait les mots qu'ils allaient dire.

Sue : Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Jack resta un long moment silencieux à la regarder. Elle lui manquait temps et il savait que cela allait être dur pour tout les deux. Mais il fallait qu'il guérisse une bonne fois pour toute de cette blessure.

Jack : Je crois que…j'ai besoin de temps.

Sue resta paralysée par ses paroles.

Jack : J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Sue n'avait pas bougée. Jack la regarda, un air triste sur le visage. Il avait souffert bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il avait un regard perdu, comme un animal blessé qui cherchait un endroit pour se mettre à l'abri sans que personne ne le trouve.

Jack : Je devrais y aller.

Jack lança dernier regard à Sue qui avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il venait de prendre cette décision de plein fouet, se la répétant incessamment dans sa tête. C'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux pour le moment. Il ne le faisait pas uniquement pour lui mais aussi pour elle, pour eux.

Jack regarda une dernière fois Sue qui n'avait pas bougée, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion. Jack quitta le salon, sa veste à la main sans se retourner. Alors que la porte de l'appartement se refermait lentement derrière lui, Sue tendit la main dans le vide, comme pour le ramener avec que quelques mots, les seuls qu'elle puisse dire sortis.

Sue (d'une petite voix) : Je t'aime Jack.

Ces derniers mots s'étaient étouffés dans un sanglot. La tristesse l'empêchait d'en dire plus même si c'était la vérité sur ses sentiments. Elle laissa tomber sa main lentement le long de son corps.

La caméra s'éloigna sur la larme de Sue touchant le sol. Une larme qui en annonçait beaucoup d'autres.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Jack se tenait adosser contre le mur. C'était tellement dur pour lui de la quitter. Il ne le voulait pas mais il le devait. Il devait comprendre se qui se passait en lui pour ne pas la faire souffrir davantage, pour ne plus faire souffrir personne.

Il mit la main à sa poche et en ressortit l'écrin. Il ouvrit la petite boîte et vit la bague, toujours à l'intérieur. Il se redressa, se frottant les yeux rougis par les larmes qui s'annonçaient. Il se retourna une dernière fois en direction de la porte de l'appartement close.

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers la bague puis referma d'un coup sec l'écrin avant de la remettre dans sa poche et de quitter l'immeuble.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Le dernier souffle part 1

**9 – Le Dernier Souffle **

**part 1**

**Auteur :** Veda Leen & FandeSérie

**Résumé :** Un attentat a eu lieu au cœur de Washington D.C. faisant plusieurs blessés quelques minutes avant l'heure d'ouverture des bureaux.

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de la PAX. Ce fanfic a pour but de divertir les fans de la série Sue Thomas, FBEye.

**8h52, rue de Washington D.C.**

De la fumée était visible à des kilomètres à la ronde. On pouvait distinguer la lueur des sirènes et les cris des personnes. Des hurlements dans ce décor de fin du monde qui raisonnaient jusqu'à l'horizon. C'était au cœur de la ville, une épaisse fumée volait dans les airs présageant un désastre imminent.

Les secours se hâtaient dans l'évacuation des blessés et des victimes. Des personnes encore prises sous les décombres fumantes sortaient du bâtiment. La force de l'explosion avait soufflé une partie importante des locaux qui s'étaient effondrés comme un château de cartes.

Une véritable scène de désolation se trouvait en ces lieux. Les ambulances arrivaient et repartaient de manière incessante, jouant un cercle vicieux entre départs de arrivées. Les hurlements des blessés et les pneus des ambulances qui crissaient sur le bitume, s'empressant de rejoindre les hôpitaux au bord de la saturation, se faisaient entendre depuis déjà un long moment.

L'endroit avait perdu de sa prestance et son visage emblématique alors qu'à certain moment, des gravas tombaient du bâtiment sous les yeux des personnes évacuées impuissantes et déboussolées.

Les pompiers étaient déjà sur les lieux et éteignaient les petits foyers de feu qui risquaient de déclencher un incendie alors que d'autres hommes du feu aidaient des rescapés à évacuer les lieux en ôtant des morceaux de pierre sur leur chemin.

La poussière rendait la scène presque aveuglante. Seules les tenues des pompiers, d'un jaune vif, laissaient apercevoir un semblant de vie tandis que les sirènes des pompiers et des policiers étaient recouvertes par le bruit fracassant des pierres qui chutaient du bâtiment sur la chaussée. Une petite foule de curieux et de reporters se trouvaient à proximité de ce lieu de désolation qui animait les rues de Washington D.C.

Les passants comme les journalistes, accompagnés de leur caméramans, regardaient la fumée fuir dans les airs alors que la liste des disparus était en train de s'allonger au fil des minutes. Un périmètre de sécurité avait été mis en place pour soigner les blessés légers et répertorier le personnel.

Tout cela semblait invraisemblable. Les gens restaient presque immobiles à regarder autour d'eux. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout était arrivé bien trop vite et personne n'aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille. Ce bâtiment semblait si intouchable… imprenable… et pourtant il venait de subir sa plus grosse blessure… aujourd'hui, après cette explosion.

Un engin explosif, une bombe, avait fait s'écrouler une partie du bâtiment, cet endroit si sécurisé. Tous ceux qui avaient eu la chance de sortir indemne du lieu de l'explosion regardaient horrifiés le bâtiment défiguré par l'attentat qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Ce lieu était une cible potentielle de terroristes mais les systèmes de sécurité mis en place étaient infranchissables. Les mesures de sécurité étaient fiables, les vigiles attentifs, tout avait été fait pour que rien n'arrive, la sécurité était à son maximum. Enfin presque…

Mais le cauchemar n'était pas fini. Il continuait. Toutes ces personnes encore disparues et toute cette folie autour d'eux. Non rien n'était encore fini.

La peur se lisait sur tous les visages, que ce soit sur celui des rescapés ou celui des sauveteurs. L'explosion avait ébranlé bien plus que le bâtiment.

Les rescapés erraient dans les rues sans savoir où aller. Encore bien trop secoués par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout autour d'eux avait été secoué par le souffle et l'agitation des secouristes et des personnes souhaitant partir d'ici ou plus vite, se mélangeait dans un ballet incessant.

L'édifice n'allait pas rester debout bien longtemps. Les secours devaient faire vite avant qu'il ne s'effondre car des vies étaient en jeu. Les vies d'agents du FBI qui ne faisaient que protéger leur pays.

Elle se tenait là… seule au milieu de toute cette agitation. Elle regardait toute cette effervescence autour d'elle et pourtant, elle était entourée d'un immense silence… un silence qu'elle connaissait si bien mais qui pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la terrifiait.

Elle resserra la couverture sur ses épaules, tremblante de froid et de peur, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui arriver… de leur arriver. La mort venait de faire son apparition dans sa vie, bien plus qu'en temps normal. Elle pouvait même dire qu'elle venait de la frôler.

Elle regardait toujours autour d'elle. La scène semblait se dérouler au ralenti. Les pompiers transportaient leur matériel ou aidaient des blessés à se mettre en lieu sur, près des équipes de soins.

Elle ne voulait pas y croire… tout cela lui semblait si… il n'y avait pas de mots pour expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait à cette instant face à tout ça : de la peur, de la colère, de l'impuissance… tout ces sentiments se mélangeaient en elle.

Elle se trouvait assise à son bureau lorsque la bombe avait explosé, faisant vibrer les vitres du bureau ainsi que le bâtiment lui-même. Elle avait vu sur le visage de ses collègues l'effroi de la situation. Et là, elle avait imaginé le pire… mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille.

Elle n'avait pas compris au début que le bâtiment avait été touché par une explosion. Elle savait que Washington n'était pas vraiment sujet à des tremblements de terre mais sait-on jamais. Elle s'était retenue à son bureau et cherchait à garder l'équilibre tant bien que mal en essayant de comprendre sur les lèvres de ses collègues ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait rien pu comprendre.

Après quelques secondes, elle vit plusieurs personnes passer dans le couloir en courant, c'est alors qu'elle comprit. Ce n'était pas un simple tremblement de terre. Quelque chose d'anormal et de plus dévastateur venait de se produire.

Le bâtiment continuait à trembler, les vitres explosaient de toutes parts. Ils s'étaient tous mis à terre pour essayer de se protéger le mieux possible mais tout autour d'eux tombait. Elle pouvait sentir le sol vibrer de façon irrégulière.

Bobby et Myles accoururent dans le bureau, elle savait alors qu'elle devait s'en aller si elle voulait rester en vie. La peur, la crainte et l'instinct de survie reprirent le dessus. Elle regarda le visage des deux hommes qui parlaient en face d'elle.

**Bobby** : Vite, dehors !

**Myles** : Allez ! Vite !

Les deux hommes aidaient Sue et Tara à se relever en les pressant. Le bâtiment continuait à s'écrouler de tous les côtés.

Lévy s'était plaqué au sol sous l'effet du tremblement. Sue avait récupéré la laisse de son chien et l'avait attaché à son collier pour qu'il puisse la suivre.

Elle avait suivit Bobby qui tenait la main de Tara. Il ouvrait le chemin à travers l'épaisse fumée alors que Lucy lui tenait la main et qu'elle serrait fortement la laisse de Lévy dans l'autre. Il les avait emmené à l'extérieur des locaux en passant par la cage d'escalier, Myles fermant la marche du groupe.

Les escaliers avaient semblés interminables. Ils n'y voyaient rien et y respirer devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il y avait énormément de monde dans la cage d'escalier mais la descente se fit dans un certain calme et tout le monde pu enfin sortir de cet enfer.

Mais ils comprirent vite que l'enfer n'était pas qu'à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'ils sortirent et qu'ils virent toute cette fumée, ces papiers, ces débris voler dans tous les sens, ils réalisèrent ce qu'il venait de se produire. De vieux souvenirs refirent leur apparition.

Alors que Sue et Lucy s'arrêtaient sous le choc de cette vue, Myles les poussa pour qu'elle continue à avancer. Ils fallaient qu'ils se mettent à l'abri. Les secours étaient vite arrivés. Il y avait eu un jeu d'ambulance, de camions de pompiers et ils avaient été vite pris en charge.

D'après les premiers témoignages, la bombe aurait explosé à l'intérieur du bâtiment fédéral. C'était donc très bien organisé pour qu'elle puisse être placé là. Il avait touché le cœur de cette organisation et c'est ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

Levy vint se serrer contre sa maîtresse qui baissa la tête vers lui. Sue caressa son chien sur la tête. Il lui avait sauté dessus lorsque l'alarme avait retentit à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour la prévenir d'évacuer. Ce chien était une bénédiction pour elle. Il était toujours à ses côtés et elle pouvait compter sur lui à chaque moment important.

Elle releva les yeux et continua d'observer autour d'elle. Après avoir réaliser quelque peu ce qu'il venait de se passer et après avoir reprit quelque peu ses esprits, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se demander où était Jack. Et la peur et l'angoisse firent leur apparition.

Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans le bâtiment à cet instant. Il avait quitté le bureau très tôt ce matin là pour aller faire une course avait-il dit. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il soin sain et sauf. Mais où pouvait-il être ?

Alors que Sue gratifiait Lévy d'une énième caresse, Lucy et Tara s'approchèrent de leur amie toutes aussi choquées qu'elle, de la vision chaotique qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Tara posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sue pour lui indiquer leur présence. Elle sursauta légèrement et s'attendit à voir Jack devant elle. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle vit ses amies. Elles avaient, elles aussi, une couverture sur les épaules.

**Tara** : Ca va ?

Sue ne répondit pas. Bien trop secouée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les larmes avaient pris possession d'elle mais elle ne voulait pas craquer avant qu'elle ait des nouvelles de Jack.

Les filles comprirent très bien ce silence et firent de même. Toutes les trois se regardèrent, l'inquiétude se lisant dans leurs yeux. Elles sentirent un vent froid glacial leur parcourir le dos. Elles auraient pu être sous les décombres, où à l'hôpital dans un état critique. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elles étaient en vie et elles remerciaient le ciel de les avoir épargnées.

Sue voyait Bobby et Myles qui parlaient ensemble, Wallace, un peu plus loin, qui discutaient avec un pompier. Elle regarda de l'autre côté et aperçu Sam, le vigile de l'immeuble, soigné par un médecin, une jeune assistante du laboratoire, plusieurs autres agents du bureau qui se faisait accompagné à l'hôpital...

Sue sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle regarda autour d'elle une seconde fois, elle devait en être sûre, elle avait dû le manquer. Avec toute cette agitation c'était normal. Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer alors qu'elle tourna presque sur elle-même afin de le voir surgir d'un coin mais en vain. Où était-il ? Il devait être parmi eux, là à parler avec quelqu'un, assis dans un endroit qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

Tara et Lucy regardèrent leur amie avant que Sue ne se décide à regarder alors ses deux amies. Elle avait le visage pâle, ce qui inquiéta ses amies.

**Lucy** : Sue ? Tu es toute pâle.

**Tara** : Est-ce que ça va ?

Sue déglutit difficilement. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que quelque se passait et qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle regarda, les yeux embués, ses deux amies.

**Sue** : Vous n'avez pas vu Jack ?

**GENERIQUE**

**9h32, Rue de Washington D.C.**

Tara et Lucy se regardèrent avant de lancer des regards interrogateurs en direction des personnes qui se trouvaient sur place. C'est vrai qu'elles n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de regarder qui manquait à l'appel. Elles avaient fui sans penser aux autres membres de l'équipe, la peur et la panique prenant le dessus. Elles scrutèrent les environs avant de se tourner vers Sue.

**Tara** : Maintenant que tu le dis…je ne le vois pas.

**Sue** : Vous êtes sûres ? On a peut-être mal regardé ?

**Lucy** : Dem non plus n'est pas là.

**Sue** : Ils doivent être ensemble, pas très loin.

Les trois jeunes femmes se regardèrent avant d'avancer, d'un pas commun vers Wallace qui parlait toujours avec un pompier. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'approchaient d'elle, elles purent remarquer que le pompier qui était avec elle n'était autre que le chef des opérations.

Wallace remarqua la mine inquiète des trois jeunes femmes qui s'avançaient vers elle.

**Wallace** : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ???

Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle lisait dans les yeux des 3 femmes. Un léger silence fit son apparition. Elles osèrent à peine dire cette phrase, de peur de la réponse que pourrait leur donner Wallace et ou le chef des opérations.

Tara prit les devant, quelque peu hésitante.

**Tara** : Il… Il manque des membres de l'équipe.

Wallace imita les jeunes femmes tout à l'heure en regardant autour d'elle. Elle regarda le pompier en face d'elle.

**Sue** : Dem et Jack ne sont pas là.

Wallace se tourna vers Sue et vit son désarroi. Ce qu'elle comprenait tout à fait.

**Wallace** : (à Lucy) Où étaient-ils avant l'explosion ?

**Lucy** : Dem m'a dit qu'il devait aller au parking

Elle marqua une pause.

**Lucy : **Tandis que pour Jack…je ne l'ai pas vu.

Toutes les trois regardèrent Sue. Elles savaient que si Jack allait quelque part, la première personne informée serait Sue. Mais c'était sans compter les événements qui s'étaient déroulés il y a quelques jours.

Flash back

_Elle le regarda pour qu'il se confie à elle. Jack prit une grande inspiration. C'était si difficile pour lui parler de cela, de se le remémorer et surtout de revivre ce moment, même si Sue n'était pas celle qui l'avait fait souffrir. _

_**Jack**__ : Des souvenirs qui sont revenus et qui m'ont fait me rappeler que j'avais souffert à une époque lorsque la femme que j'aimais m'avait trahi. Mal parce que j'avais peur de te perdre de la même manière et que je ne voulais pas que cela recommencer encore…et surtout pas avec toi._

_**Sue**__ : Mais je n'ai aucun sentiment envers Tim._

_**Jack**__ : Mais l'autre soir, j'ai cru que je te perdais, je n'étais pas prêt à supporter ça._

_**Sue**__ : Mais tu ne m'as pas perdue._

_**Jack**__ : Seulement des choses ont changés en moi…Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse me pardonner ce qui t'as fait de la peine et surtout arriver à revivre ce qui m'a fait souffrir à l'époque._

_Sue fixa Jack, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, tout au fond d'elle, elle redoutait ce moment, elle craignait les mots qu'ils allaient dire._

_**Sue**__ : Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?_

_Jack resta un long moment silencieux à la regarder. Elle lui manquait temps et il savait que cela allait être dur pour tout les deux. Mais il fallait qu'il guérisse une bonne fois pour toute de cette blessure._

_**Jack**__ : Je crois que…j'ai besoin de temps._

_Sue resta paralysée par ses paroles._

_**Jack**__ : J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça._

_Sue n'avait pas bougé. Jack la regarda, un air triste sur le visage. Il avait souffert bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il avait un regard perdu, comme un animal blessé qui cherchait un endroit pour se mettre à l'abri sans que personne ne le trouve._

_**Jack**__ : Je devrais y aller._

Fin du flash back

Elle s'était disputée avec lui depuis un moment. Mais depuis leur querelle, chaque chose qu'il faisait, elle l'observait du coin de l'œil, espérant qu'il lui lancerait un signe qui pourrait lui redonner de l'espoir.

Sue avait beaucoup pleuré depuis leur séparation. Chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer leur dernier échange et la demande de Jack.

_« J'ai besoin de temps. »_

Personne dans l'équipe n'était au courant. Même pas Lucy. Sue n'avait pas eu la force de lui dire et de lui expliquer. La seule personne qui était au courant était AbbyGail mais elle lui avait promit de garder le secret et elle avait tenu sa promesse.

Ils ne voulaient pas que l'attitude des autres soit modifiée. C'était leur problème, leur décision mais l'équipe ne leur facilitait pas les choses et n'arrêtaient pas de faire des allusions sur leur relation et continuaient de les taquiner.

Et pourtant, chacun avait pu remarquer que les petits regards, que le couple s'échangeait avant, avaient disparus et même si parfois ils surprenaient Sue entrain de regarder Jack du coin de l'œil ou inversement, ils ne parlaient que très peu. Mais personne n'avait osé aborder le sujet ; pourtant Bobby et Lucy en avaient déjà parlé. Ils avaient décidé de laisser leurs amis venir vers eux et que cela ne servirait à rien de se mêler de leurs affaires si ils ne le souhaitaient pas. Les choses avaient déjà l'air assez compliquées comme cela.

Ils étaient passés maître dans l'art et la manière de s'éviter sans vraiment le montrer. Cela faisait presque une semaine que ce petit jeu avait commencé sous les yeux de Bobby, Myles, Tara, Demetrius, Lucy et surtout Wallace, qui savait que les événements de ces derniers jours avaient affecté le couple de l'équipe.

Sue avait cependant croisé Jack un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé car elle ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, elle pressentait que Jack avait besoin de temps. Et pourtant elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir simplement lui demander comment ça allait, avoir de ses nouvelles.

Sue regarda Wallace, Lucy et Tara, tour à tour.

**Sue** : Je n'ai aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'il peut être.

Sa voix venait de se briser. Quelque chose en elle venait de se briser. Sue avait le regard perdu, un regard rempli de détresse. Elle cherchait à se convaincre qu'il ne devait pas être bien loin. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes lorsqu'elle releva la tête en direction des trois jeunes femmes qui se tenaient en face d'elle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'était pas là, c'était certainement à cause de cette agitation qui régnait. Il devait être ailleurs et personne ne l'avait vu. C'était sûrement ça, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Elle mit son visage dans ses mains, elle devait faire un cauchemar. Elle ferma les yeux et se remémora les mots qu'elle avait échangés avec lui un peu plus tôt.

Flash back

_**Bâtiment du FBI**_

_**Couloir du bâtiment**_

_Elle sortait de l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le bureau. Elle avait passé la matinée à analyser ce qui s'était passé avec Jack. Comme chaque jours. Elle se remémorait chaque moments, chaque paroles échangées pour essayer de comprendre. _

_Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le bureau, il se trouvait là, une tasse à café à la main, regardant les photos de leurs dernières affaires encore épinglées sur le tableau. Elle resta un moment à l'observer. Il avait les traits tendus et ne semblait pas vraiment reposé. Tout cela le secouait autant qu'elle, si ce n'est plus avec ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant._

_Il se tourna vers elle et la vit dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle resta un moment pétrifiée, à savoir qui de lui ou d'elle romprait le silence qui s'était installé._

_**Jack**__ : Bonjour._

_Sue baissa la tête et alla rapidement à son bureau tout en faisant un petit signe de la main pour répondre à ce bonjour rapide._

_Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et elle sentait son regard sur elle. Elle releva les yeux et tomba sur son regard. Ce matin, en sortant de son appartement, elle s'était promis de faire le premier pas, mais là, devant lui, elle perdait légèrement pied. _

_Elle ne savait pas comment aborder la question. En une semaine, elle n'avait échangé que quelques mots d'usage avec Jack. Et elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme cela. Elle avait besoin de le retrouver._

_Pourquoi avait-elle si peur ? Elle voulait comprendre, le soutenir dans cette épreuve. Elle avait senti qu'il avait mal et elle se devait de l'épauler…même si elle allait réveiller de mauvais souvenir._

_Elle était en partie responsable de ce que Jack vivait en ce moment, mais elle devait être là pour qu'il sache qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il avait été là pour elle quand elle avait eu des moments difficiles. C'était à son tour d'agir. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers lui, d'un pas hésitant._

_**Sue**__ : (petite voix) Jack ?_

_Jack se tourna et fit face à Sue, tenant une autre tasse de café dans la main._

_**Jack**__ : Oui ?_

_Il s'approcha et lui tendit la tasse de café. Elle sentit la joie l'envahir. C'était peut-être idiot mais c'était le premier signe de rapprochement depuis leur « pause ». Elle lui sourit et prit la tasse qu'il lui proposait. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant qu'elle n'ose enfin continuer. _

_**Sue**__ : (gênée) Ca te dirais qu'on aille déjeuner ensemble ?_

_Jack lança un petit regard à Sue. Elle essayait de l'aider mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Il esquissa un petit sourire avant de répondre._

_**Jack**__ : J'ai pas mal de travail._

_Sue baissa la tête résignée. Il n'était pas encore prêt, il souffrait trop. Si seulement elle pouvait faire plus ? Elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il puisse lui parler, lui expliquer ce qui le faisait souffrir._

_Jack avait bien sentit que sa réponse avait fait de la peine à Sue. C'était justement ce qu'il ne voulait pas, la faire souffrir. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme afin de lui montrer qu'il allait parler._

_**Jack**__ : Mais je vais essayer de finir la paperasse._

_Après cette petite discussion, Sue avait vu Jack quitter le bureau, les bras chargés de carton._

Fin du flash back

Sue n'arrivait pas à cacher ses peurs. Dès qu'elle voyait de l'agitation elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que se soit lui que les secours sortaient des décombres. Elle voulait espérer et croire au fait que tout finirait par s'arranger. Il le fallait, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était peut-être…mort.

Alors que le visage de Sue montrait toute la peur qu'elle pouvait ressentir, Wallace s'avança vers le pompier qui supervisait les secours.

**Wallace** : J'ai deux disparus potentiels.

**Pompier** : Deux agents ou deux civils ?

**Wallace** : Agents.

**Pompier** : Vous êtes certaines.

**Wallace** : L'agent Gans devait se trouver au parking lorsque…

Elle s'arrêta. Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire.

**Wallace : **Nous ne savons pas où se trouvait l'agent Hudson… mais nous sommes presque certain qu'il se trouvait dans le bâtiment...

**Pompier : **Les recherches ne sont pas finies. Nous continuons d'évacuer des blessés. Mais nous devons y aller prudemment… les structures ne sont pas stables.

Le visage du pompier se ferma quelque peu.

**Pompier : **L'accès aux niveaux inférieurs est impossible pour le moment.

Wallace se sentait impuissante. Elle savait que les secours faisaient leur maximum et qu'il y avait de nombreuses choses à faire… mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour ses deux agents.

**Pompier : **Nous allons faire notre maximum pour dégager un accès… pour le moment je vous demanderais de me faire une liste complète des personnes disparues… vous devriez vous renseigner auprès des hôpitaux. Plusieurs blessés ont déjà été sortit des décombres.

**Wallace : **Je vous fais ça. Merci !

Le pompier la salua d'un signe de tête et s'en alla en direction d'un groupe de chercheur alors que Wallace se tourna vers les trois jeunes femmes qui n'avaient rien manqué de la conversation.

**Lucy** : Alors ?

**Wallace** : Pour le moment on ne peut qu'attendre.

**Sue** : Attendre ?

Sue voulait être sûre qu'elle avait bien lu sur les lèvres de sa supérieur.

**Wallace** : Les pompiers doivent sécuriser la zone avant que les recherches puissent commencer et nous n'aurons pas accès au bâtiment avant un long moment.

**Tara** : Mais Jack et Demetrius ?

**Wallace** : Je vais essayer d'accélérer les recherches mais je ne peux pas faire plus pour le moment.

Wallace posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sue pour la réconforter. Elle voyait bien que l'explosion l'avait chamboulée, sans compter la disparition de Jack. Elle n'était pas douée pour trouver les mots appropriés et dans ces situations là, il n'y a jamais de bons mots à dire.

Sue leva les yeux vers elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle se sentait totalement dépassée et elle n'avait qu'une envie que tout cela s'arrête. Que tout redevienne comme avant. Cette force qu'elle pu lire dans le regard de Wallace l'aida à reprendre confiance et à tenir le coup.

Wallace vit arriver une voiture de pompier et esquissa un rapide sourire avant de partir à la rencontre des deux hommes qui en descendirent. Sue la regarda s'éloigner. Rien ne s'était arrêté, tout continuait. Il fallait qu'ils continuent. Ils devaient retrouver Jack.

Lucy serra Sue contre elle. Elles en avaient besoin toutes les deux. La peur qu'elles avaient ressentie était inimaginable. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille. Elle était encore sous le choc de l'explosion et elles avaient encore l'impression de sentir les vibrations et les secousses du bâtiment.

Lucy se tourna vers son amie pour que celle-ci puisse la voir.

**Lucy** : (en signant) Ca ira ?

Sue la regarda un long moment les larmes aux yeux. Elle fit signe de la tête que non. Elle laissa les larmes couler.

**Sue** : Jack est toujours là, dans le bâtiment, quelque part...

Tara et Lucy se regardèrent. Elles imaginaient très bien ce que pouvait ressentir Sue à cet instant. Elle se faisait aussi énormément de soucis pour Jack. Mais pour Sue c'était différent. La personne a qui elle tenait le plus au monde se trouvait peut-être quelque part sous ces décombres.

Elles devaient l'aider à tenir le coup.

**Tara** : Où alors il est déjà à l'hôpital et s'inquiète pour toi.

Sue regarda Tara. Elle voulait y croire… croire qu'il était sain et sauf. Mais après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, elle doutait qu'il puisse s'inquiéter pour elle. Une petite voix en elle lui rappela qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle et que ce n'était pas ça le problème…. Et que connaissant Jack, il se ferait du souci pour Sue.

Mais elle avait aussi cette sensation qui lui nouait le ventre et qui lui disait que Jack avait des problèmes et elle ne pouvait pas enlever cette idée de son esprit.

Tara avait lancé un regard de réconfort vers ses amies avant de reporter son attention sur Bobby qui parlait avec Myles et un autre agent.

Elle comprenait la réaction de Sue. Si les rôles avaient été inversés elle serait sans aucun doute, elle aussi très inquiète. Voir Bobby en face d'elle la rassurait. Elle aurait soulevé ciel et terre pour le retrouver, alors la réaction de Sue était compréhensible.

Les trois jeunes femmes reportèrent leurs attentions autour d'elle. Elles ne pouvaient être spectatrices de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elles. La poussière était toujours présente et ne semblait jamais se disperser. Des documents volaient encore dans tous les sens… comme si cela tombait directement du ciel.

Il fallait qu'elle la trouve. Elle était là ! Elle devait être là ! Il fallait qu'elle soit là ! Une vision d'horreur se trouvait sous les yeux alors qu'elle cherchait une connaissance dans la foule des agents sur place. Elle avait la respiration haletante et le pouls rapide.

Elle allait en cours lorsqu'elle avait entendu à la radio qu'une bombe avait explosé dans le bâtiment du FBI. Elle était descendue du bus et avait courut jusqu'au bâtiment dont elle avait vu une partie s'effondrer. Elle avait cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter sur place. Sa mère, avec qui elle commençait à reprendre contact se trouvait dans ce bâtiment, Sue, sa colocataire, son amie, elle aussi devait se trouver là. Elle l'avait entendu faire les cents pas le matin même. Et puis, il y avait aussi Bobby, Tara, Lucy, Jack et Myles…eux aussi devaient déjà être au bureau.

Elle marcha le plus vite possible entre les passants qui observaient le bâtiment défiguré par l'attentat. Elle essayait de se rapprocher de l'entrée, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle avait appelé son père, entre temps pour le prévenir. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter cette épreuve toute seule. Elle avait déjà fait un deuil, celui de sa mère et de ses nouveaux amis serait trop dur à supporter pour elle seule.

Elle avança jusqu'au cordon de sécurité et chercha du regard un visage familier. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle l'aperçu parler avec un pompier. Elle resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes avant de l'appeler dans la foule. Elle avait eu tellement peur de perdre cet être si cher à con cœur qu'elle franchi le cordon sous le regard d'un policier qui la retint par le bras.

**Wallace** : (au policier) Laissez-la passer !

Abby se jeta littéralement dans les bras de sa mère. Elle essayait de ne pas trop pleurer mais la peur de la perdre et toute cette angoisse refirent surface. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer mais elle ne put se retenir. Elle s'accrocha à sa mère comme si c'était une question de survie.

Elle serra sa mère contre elle aussi fort qu'elle put, elle voulait la sentir vivante contre elle. Elles avaient déjà perdu un membre de leur famille alors si elle devait la perdre…elle se sentirait anéantie. Malgré les différents qui les avaient opposés, elles essayaient de repartir de zéro pour devenir au moins amies.

Elles se détachèrent quelque peu et Wallace regarda sa fille en posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle lui sourit légèrement pour la rassurer quelque peu.

**Wallace : **Tout va bien, ma chérie !

Abby regarda sa mère. Elle avait eu si peur. Elle était encore toute tremblante et sa mère le remarqua.

**Abby : **Maman… qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Wallace regarda sa fille. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Elle en avait une petite idée mais c'était tout. Tout était arrivé trop vite pour qu'ils puissent savoir ce qui leur arrivait.

**Wallace : **Je n'en sais rien !

Abby vit sa mère, pour la première fois, désemparée et touchée. Elle qui d'habitude était si forte et si dure.

**Abby : **Et… et les autres ?

Wallace se tourna vers une ambulance où son équipe avait pris position. Elle se sentit un peu mieux de voir que ces trois jeunes femmes semblaient en bonne santé.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à elle, accompagnée de sa mère. Elle serra ses amies contre elle par la joie de les revoir saines et sauves. Elle pleurait légèrement mais tout cela était beaucoup trop pour elle pour qu'elle fasse semblant que tout allait bien. Elle était trop touchée pour ça.

**Abby** : Je suis si contente que vous n'ayez rien.

**Lucy** : Il n'y a que des blessées pour le moment.

Mais Abby remarqua l'air inquiet de ses amies. Elle comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle et put voir Bobby et Myles qui venaient dans leur direction.

**Bobby** : Salut Abby !

**Myles** : Abby !

Abby se retint de pleurer. Elle avait eu si peur pour eux. C'était un peu comme une nouvelle famille pour elle depuis qu'elle avait emménagé avec Sue. Elle serra Bobby contre elle avant de regarder Myles et de répéter son geste. Une fois l'accolade terminée, elle esquissa un petit sourire.

**Abby** : Et Jack et Dem ?

Un silence plana. Les trois jeunes femmes savaient que leurs deux amis étaient manquants. Mais Bobby et Myles ne semblaient pas au courant. Ils avaient aidé à l'évacuation.

**Tara** : Nous ne savons pas où ils se trouvent.

**Bobby : **Quoi ?

**Myles** : Comment ça ?

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Ils avaient tous une petite idée de l'endroit où ils pouvaient être. Sue ne pu s'empêcher de regarder en direction du bâtiment ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait.

Bobby et Myles comprirent tout de suite. Ils allaient se diriger vers les services de secours lorsque Wallace les arrêta.

**Wallace : **Les secours font tout leur possible pour les retrouver…

**Bobby : **Si ils sont là dessous…

**Wallace : **Je sais… mais laissez les faire leur travail. Ils savent ce qu'ils font. Nous ne ferions que les retarder.

**Abby : **Ils sont peut-être déjà sortis… ils sont peut-être emmenés par une ambulance.

**Wallace : **C'est ce que j'essais de découvrir !

Elle les regarda une dernière fois avant de retourner chercher des informations.

Abby s'avança vers Sue et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle savait que c'était elle qui devait être la plus inquiète de tous. L'homme qu'elle aimait avait disparu et se trouvait peut-être coincé là-dessous. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle devait ressentir et elle se sentit mal pour son amie.

Elle regarda Sue avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. La disparition de Jack rendait Sue très soucieuse. Elle n'avait jamais encore vu son amie comme cela. Elle avait remarqué que leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe ces derniers temps mais elle savait aussi à quel point ces deux là pouvaient s'aimer et tenir l'un à l'autre.

Sue ne lui avait pas donné de détails mais elle savait qu'ils se voyaient plus en dehors du bureau. Les moments qu'ils partageaient ensemble en dehors du bureau avaient cessé depuis quelques jours déjà. Ces moments où ils étaient heureux de leur amour et voulaient le vivre pleinement.

_Flash back_

_**Appartement de Sue et Abby**_

_Il était minuit passé. Sue n'était pas encore rentrée, c'était dans ses habitudes depuis qu'elle fréquentait Jack. Abby ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ils formaient un si joli couple tous les deux. Et puis, elle aussi découchait parfois…même si ce n'était que lorsqu'elle allait réviser chez une amie._

_Elle commençait à croire que le plan de sa mère fonctionnait. Depuis qu'elle habitait ici, elle avait une vie beaucoup plus calme et beaucoup plus sérieuse que lorsqu'elle était sur le campus. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle appréciait. Elle avait l'impression de faire plus attention à elle._

_Et puis elle aimait vivre ici avec Sue même si celle-ci avait une vie sentimentale plus agitée que la sienne. Elle sourit. Après ses examens, elle allait se concentrer sur cette partie de sa vie. _

_Alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur sa traduction de latin, Abby entendit un bruit de clés dans la serrure. C'était sans doute Sue qui rentrait enfin. Elle tendit un peu plus l'oreille et ses doutes furent confirmés. C'était bien Sue._

_Elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller l'espionner. Après tout, elle avait passé un contrat avec Lucy pour savoir ce qui se passait et un interrogatoire en règle s'imposait. Connaissant Lucy, elle allait lui demander tous les détails comme à son habitude. _

_Elle déposa son livre sur le lit et entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle regarda dans le couloir. Sue devait être encore dans l'entrée et d'ici, elle ne verrait absolument rien. Elle ôta ses chaussures pour ne pas que Jack ou Lévy ne l'entendent et sortit le plus discrètement possible._

_Elle avait de qui tenir. Sa mère était un des meilleurs agents et avait fait partie de la garde rapprochée du Président. Elle connaissait tout ce qu'il y avait besoin de savoir sur les techniques d'espionnage. Ca allait lui servir. Elle se baissa pour arriver au milieu du salon avant de s'accroupir jusqu'à l'entrée de l'appartement._

_Elle entendait des rires de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle sourit à chaque fois, c'était la même chose. C'était les voix de Sue et Jack qui éclataient de rire. La soirée avait du être bonne. Abby se trouva un endroit stratégique pour pouvoir les espionner sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte._

_La porte s'ouvrit légèrement. La lumière du couloir était allumée et permettait à Abby d'apercevoir les silhouettes de Sue et Jack sur le palier. Elle avait toujours ce petit sourire. Elle adorait les voir tout les deux. Ils étaient tellement… mignons._

_Jack tenait Sue contre lui alors que Lévy pénétra dans l'appartement trop heureux de rentrer se coucher. Il trottina jusqu'à sa gamelle et commença à se désaltérer. _

_Abby observait les amoureux. Elle avait tout prévu. Elle avait emmené un verre au cas où elle serrait découverte pour faire croire qu'elle s'était levée pour prendre un verre d'eau. _

_Abby leva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Lévy qui était content de la voir. Il se tenait devant elle en bougeant la queue. Abby poussa légèrement Lévy pour ne rien rater du rendez-vous du couple. Sue et Jack se trouvaient blottis dans les bras, l'un de l'autre._

_**Jack**__ : Alors, tu regrettes ce dîner ?_

_**Sue**__ : Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu y aller avant._

_Sue et Jack se sourirent avant d'échanger un baiser. Ils aimaient ses petits moments privilégiés, rien qu'à eux._

_**Sue**__ : Tu veux…rentrer ?_

_Jack prit un air faussement choqué._

_**Jack**__ : Je ne voudrais pas que vous abusiez d'un homme faible comme moi._

_Sue éclata de rire alors qu'Abby dans son coin tentait d'étouffer les siens. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait se faire remarquer. _

_**Sue**__ : Alors je risque de vous paraître un peu cavalière monsieur._

_Jack lança un petit regard amusé en direction de Sue avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la porter tout en franchissant le pas de la porte._

_**Jack**__ : Je suis un gentleman alors je vous conduirais jusque dans votre lit._

_Elle rougit tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus mais elle adorait ça. Elle se sentait si bien avec lui. _

_Jack ne l'avait pas quitté du regard lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. Le regard qu'ils s'échangeaient était intense et empli de tendresse et il était clair que la soirée n'était pas finie. _

_Abby ne tenait pas en place. Voir ce couple si heureux la transportait de bonheur elle aussi. Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle fit tomber un pot de crayon qui se trouvait à côté de sa cachette._

_Elle ferma les yeux espérant que Jack soit trop absorbé par Sue pour l'entendre et Sue trop absorbée par Jack pour ne pas l'avoir vue. Elle resta immobile un long moment avant de sentir des regards posés sur elle._

_Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, une petite grimace d'ennui sur le visage._

_**Abby**__ : Je vous ai dérangé ?_

_Sue regarda Abby d'un air accusateur avant de lui répondre._

_**Sue**__ : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_**Abby**__ : (d'une petite voix) J'habite ici._

_**Sue**__ : Abby !_

_Abby se souvint qu'elle tenait son verre dans la main._

_**Abby**__ : J'étais venue boire un verre d'eau._

_Abby ne savait plus où se mettre. C'était décidé, la prochaine fois, elle laisserait Lucy faire ce genre d'investigation à sa place…ou alors, elle remplirait le verre._

_Fin du Flash back _

Sue frémit. Elle avait sentit comme un courant d'air passer dans son dos. Un mauvais présage. Elle resserra la couverture sur ses épaules. Il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup. Elle devait être forte.

Elle regarda les restes du bâtiment avec une grande crainte. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait que quelque chose d'important se produisait et qu'elle devait à tout pris rester sur les lieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient retrouvé Demetrius et Jack.

Alors qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur l'immeuble meurtri par l'explosion, Sue sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Le reste de l'équipe se faisait eux aussi du souci pour leurs amis. Wallace se tenait près de Sue alors qu'un ambulancier avait rejoint le petit groupe.

Le regard de Wallace avait changé. Elle avait l'impression de revoir le regard que Wallace portait à Abby. Celle d'une mère. Cela toucha énormément Sue.

**Wallace** : Sue, est-ce que vous voulez allez à l'hôpital ?

Non. Il fallait qu'elle reste.

L'ambulancier esquissa un rapide sourire avant de prendre la parole. Il vit bien que Sue se faisait énormément de soucis.

**Ambulancier** : Je crois que la personne que vous cherchez est à l'hôpital Saint Matthew. Il a été transporté pour une légère contusion.

Un poids énorme s'enleva de sa poitrine mais elle ne pu s'en débarrasser totalement, pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu Jack, sain et sauf. Elle lança un regard de soulagement en direction du jeune soigneur en face d'elle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle allait pourvoir le retrouver à l'hôpital. Le savoir vivant lui redonnait confiance en la vie. Sue hocha la tête en signe affirmatif pour accompagner le jeune homme à l'hôpital.

Sue regarda ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas affronter cela toute seule. Et puis si Jack ne voulait pas la voir ? Cette idée la terrifiait. Elle avait tellement envie de le retrouver et pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre elle, le sentir vivant.

Elle regarda Bobby. Il avait remarqué son trouble. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si Bobby était au courant. Après tout, c'était le meilleur ami de Jack. Et elle savait qu'elle pouvait aussi compter sur lui. Elle lui sourit timidement et n'osa pas lui demander.

**Bobby : **Je t'accompagne !

Elle lui signa un « Merci » en lui souriant. Cela la rassurera de le savoir avec elle.

**Bobby** : J'ai mon portable si jamais y a du nouveau.

**Myles** : On vous appellera.

**Lucy** : Tenez nous au courant aussi.

Sue, Lévy et Bobby suivirent l'ambulancier qui allait à l'hôpital Saint Matthew.

**9h 41, Immeuble du FBI**

Il avait un mal de tête phénoménal. Il avait les oreilles qui sifflait et la poussière dans la salle où il se trouvait le fit tousser dès qu'il se releva. Enfin lorsqu'il tenta car à peine s'était-il redressé que sa tête lui tourna. Il se rallongea un instant pour reprendre ses esprits.

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. La lumière de secours avait pris le relais mais il faisait encore très sombre. Il distinguait à peine ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui. Mais il fallait qu'il se lève. Une douleur aux côtes le ralentit dans sa tentative. Il devait avoir fait une mauvaise chute.

Sa tête toucha le plafond, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Que de la poussière et des débris un peu partout. Il se souvenait à peine de ce qu'il s'était passé… mais il n'en avait pas besoin de plus pour imaginer la suite. Vu l'état de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, le bâtiment fédéral devait être dans un sale état. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps debout.

Si les autres avaient eu le temps de quitter le bureau alors ils devaient être à sa recherche. Il savait qu'on ne l'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Il les connaissait assez pour avoir confiance en eux. Ils allaient venir le chercher. Et puis les secours connaissaient leur boulot.

Il s'appuya contre une paroi pour s'aider à se relever. Le lieu était méconnaissable. Il se trouvait dans le couloir, près de la salle des archives lorsque tout s'était écroulé. Il essaya de se repérer pour trouver une éventuelle sortie. Avec un peu de chance personne n'était blessé et il pourrait prendre deux bonnes semaines de congés bien mérité après cet incident.

Il ne devait pas perdre espoir, on comptait sur lui. Sa famille, ses amis…tous devaient s'inquiéter de son sort. Il avait encore son arme sur lui. Il vérifia qu'elle ne soit pas endommagée par l'explosion avant de compter le nombre de balle qu'il avait dans son chargeur. Il en aurait peut-être besoin. Ceux qui avaient fait cela étaient peut-être encore dans le coin.

Il regarda de l'autre côté de sa ceinture. Son téléphone portable avait eu moins de chance. Un énorme éclat sur l'écran, il était bon à jeter. Il s'avança un peu dans les locaux abandonnés, cherchant à faire savoir qu'il était là et à la recherche d'autres survivants.

Il cria pour essayer de se faire entendre mais il n'eut aucune réponse, malheureusement. Il espérait que les personnes présentes à ce niveau avaient pu évacuer avant que tout ne s'écroule et que c'est pour cela que personne ne réponde.

Il arpentait le couloir par tâtonnement. La visibilité étant faible, il devait faire attention à ne pas buter dans quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il posa sa main contre le mur quand il entendit la voix d'un homme qui hurlait. Cela semblait être un écho qui venait du parking, l'endroit où il devait aller. Il fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Demetrius prit la clé d'ouverture de secours de l'ascenseur et une fois les portes ouvertes, il se pencha et regarda à l'intérieur de la cabine d'ascenseur. La trappe sur le toit de la cabine était ouverte, le visage de Randy était visible grâce aux lumières de secours.

**Demetrius** : Randy ?

L'homme assis dans la cabine se redressa d'un bond. Il leva la tête vers la trappe et reconnu Demetrius qui se tenait à quelques étages au dessus de lui.

**Randy** : Agent Gans ? Faites quelque chose, je suis coincé dans l'ascenseur.

Dem resta un moment à réfléchir. Seul cela n'allait pas être simple… mais il devait aider son collègue.

**Demetrius : **Attendez !

**10h37, Hôpital Saint Matthew**

La circulation était au ralentie dans toutes les rues de Washington D.C. L'état d'alerte avait été enclenché et les contrôles de sécurité ralentissaient les véhicules. Le cauchemar recommençait. Cette atmosphère refaisait son apparition. Les gens avaient peur et cela se ressentait.

Le chemin parut interminable à Sue. Après plus d'une heure dans les embouteillages, Bobby, Sue et Lévy étaient arrivés à l'hôpital.

Sue arriva à l'accueil, de nombreuses personnes étaient assises ou couchées sur des brancards dans les couloirs de l'établissement hospitalier. Elle regarda rapidement pour essayer de voir le visage de Jack, sans résultat. Bobby se tenait auprès d'elle et Lévy. Il s'inquiétait pour ses amis. Une infirmière arriva dans la salle de box de l'accueil.

**Infirmière** : Je peux faire quelque chose ?

**Sue** : Je voudrais savoir si vous avez admis un agent fédéral nommé Jack Hudson.

L'infirmière regarda sur l'écran de son ordinateur avant de faire un signe négatif de la tête.

**Infirmière** : Non, je suis désolée.

**Bobby** : Essayez avec Jackson Hudson.

L'infirmière répéta ses gestes mais fit à nouveau un geste négatif de la tête.

**Infirmière** : Non.

Sue et Bobby se regardèrent lorsque l'infirmière attira leur attention.

**Infirmière** : Mais nous avons un homme non identifié dans la salle des soins. Il vient de sortir de la salle d'opération, c'est peut-être votre ami ?

**Sue** : Il a été opéré ?

**Infirmière** : Rien de très grave.

**Bobby** : Vous pouvez nous le décrire ?

**Infirmière** : Et bien…il est de taille moyenne, les cheveux brun, les yeux marron, plutôt joli garçon.

Sue n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était peut-être lui et il était sain et sauf.

**Bobby** : C'est lui !

L'infirmière quitta son box et conduisit les deux personnes jusqu'à la salle de réanimation.

Plus les pas de Sue la rapprochait de la chambre, plus son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait prié pour que tous s'en sorte et ce fût le cas. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre. L'infirmière baissa la poignée de la porte et laissa entrée Bobby et Sue, impatient de voir leur ami.

Sue et Bobby restèrent immobiles. L'homme allongé sur le lit avait plusieurs appareils qui le maintenaient en vie. L'infirmière leur avait dit qu'il allait bien, elle remarqua que les deux personnes étaient un peu choquées de voir leur ami dans cet état. Elle tenta de les rassurer.

**Infirmière** : Rassurez-vous, c'est juste pour vérifier ses fonctions vitales. Il devrait se réveiller d'ici deux ou trois heures.

Bobby lança un regard menaçant en direction de la jeune femme.

**Bobby** : Vous voulez rire.

L'infirmière fut étonnée. La description correspondait, c'était un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux brun qui était aussi agent dans le bureau.

**Sue** : Ce n'est pas Jack…

Sue sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle avait tellement espéré que se soit lui. Tout s'écroulait à nouveau. Jack n'était pas là. Il était encore là-bas.

**Infirmière** : Je suis désolée seulement vous m'avez demandez si ce n'était pas un agent et…

**Bobby** : Cet homme s'appelle Joshua Madison. Il est agent au FBI également mais ce n'est pas lui que nous cherchons.

Sue vacilla. Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop d'émotions pour elle. Bobby la soutint et la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise. L'infirmière s'approcha.

**Infirmière : **Vous devriez vous reposer un peu…

Sue ne la regardait pas. Elle fixait un point invisible devant elle. Des doutes et d'affreuses pensées avaient fait leurs apparitions. Et si il était mort…. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

**Bobby : **Elle ne vous entend pas… elle est sourde.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sue pour lui dire qu'il allait parler mais elle ne leva pas les yeux. Jack était peut-être mort. Bobby s'accroupit en face d'elle et planta son regard dans le sien. Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme. Elle leva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers lui.

**Bobby : **On va le retrouver… je te le promets.

Elle avait confiance… mais elle avait du mal à le croire. Elle s'était envahir par sa peur. Sa plus grande peur. Perdre Jack.

**11h 23, Immeuble du FBI**

Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. C'est cette douleur qui l'avait fait revenir à lui. Mais lorsqu'il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, la lumière l'en empêcha et ne fit que redoubler la douleur. Il posa sa main sur ses yeux.

Il retenta l'essai, doucement. Il réussit à entre apercevoir la pièce où il se trouvait et cela n'avait rien de réjouissant. Une étagère le retenait coincé dans la salle des archives et la poussière dans la pièce n'arrangeait en rien ses affaires. Il n'y voyait presque rien et cela lui était difficile de respirer.

Il essaya de se redresser quelque peu mais une douleur dans la poitrine et à la cheville le fit renoncer. Sa tête lui martelait et lui tournait encore mais il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Il regarda à ses pieds et pu voir que cela allait être plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il avait la cheville bloquée par le poids du meuble….Ainsi que par un amas assez important de débris. Il essaya de s'extraire de là mais la douleur le rappela à l'ordre. Il n'était pas médecin mais il était sur d'avoir des côtes de cassées… et sa jambe ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état.

Il fallait qu'il se dégage de là. Sa position était très inconfortable et cette étagère pesait beaucoup trop sur lui.

Ce n'était vraiment pas sa semaine. Il aurait du rester couché et se faire porter malade. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver au bureau, se retrouver face à Sue. Il essaya de la chasser de son esprit.

Il devait déposer les indices de leur dernière affaire avant de retourner au bureau pour se plonger dans une nouvelle enquête mais tout avait basculé.

L'explosion l'avait projeté violemment contre une bibliothèque, lui cassant quelques côtes et pour couronner le tout, l'étagère s'était effondrée sur lui, l'empêchant de sortir. Et ensuite, il ne se souvenait absolument plus de rien. C'était le trou noir.

D'abord Sue, maintenant ça, il devait vraiment être maudit pour que tout cela lui arrive. Ou peut-être que c'était un signe ? Un signe pour lui dire que la vie ne lui réserverait plus rien d'intéressant et qu'il ferait mieux d'abandonner.

La vie n'était peut-être pas si géniale que ça ! Il en avait ras le bol ! Il avait une folle envie d tout lâcher et c'est peut-être ce qu'il allait faire une fois sortie de là.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cela lui arrivait maintenant. La perte de Sue, sa dispute avec elle, le retour de Tim et les mauvais souvenirs qui allaient avec et par-dessus le marché, le fait qu'il soit coincé dans un bâtiment qui risquait de s'effondrer tôt ou tard…non, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il autant contre lui ? N'avait-il pas assez souffert ?

Alors que la poussière se leva dans la pièce, Jack leva la tête et vit son reflet dans les débris de verre de la porte. Il était vraiment en mauvaise forme. Du sang coulait le long de son oreille. Son arcade sourcilière était ouverte et du sang en coulait. Il posa ses doigts sur la blessure. Acte qu'il regretta deux secondes après l'avoir fait. Cela faisait affreusement mal.

Et son mal de tête qui ne se calmait pas. Sa vue commençait même à se brouiller quelque peu. Et maintenant, il se sentait légèrement nauséeux. Ca se gâtait. Il était vraiment dans un sale état.

Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de calmer tout ça mais cela ne servit à rien. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici si il voulait s'en sortir. Il inspira un grand coup. Mauvaise idée. Cela déclencha une quinte de toux.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, ça se calma mais la douleur dans sa poitrine avait doublé. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour éviter que la tête ne lui tourne à nouveau.

Il sentit une présence devant la porte de la pièce. Il avait du mal à distinguer ce qui se trouvait face à lui. La visibilité était très mauvaise et sa vision était quelque peu floue. Mais il aurait pu reconnaître cette silhouette entre mille. Il la connaissait par cœur.

**Jack : **Sue !!

La silhouette disparue.

**Jack : **Sue ! … Hey !! Je suis là !!!

Personne ne répondit et elle avait disparue. Il essaya de se redresser pour appeler une nouvelle fois mais une douleur aux côtes le cloua sur place. Il porta sa main sur son torse comme pour stopper la douleur mais cela n'arrangea rien. La douleur était aiguë. Ca devait être beaucoup plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

Il ferma les yeux le temps que la douleur se calme. Il repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait sûrement du avoir une vision. Le coup à la tête qu'il avait du recevoir lui jouait des tours. Si ses souvenirs de cours de premiers soins étaient exacts, il fallait qu'il reste éveillé… mais il sentait déjà que cela allait être difficile. Il se sentait affreusement fatigué.

Il l'avait vu. Elle. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher comme il le souhaitait. Non il savait qu'il tenait bien trop à elle et la voir… il en avait besoin. Pourtant les souvenirs de ces derniers jours refaisaient leur apparition. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa un point devant lui. Lui qui avait eu peur de souffrir à nouveau, il était gâté aujourd'hui.

Flash back

_**Appartement de Jack**_

_Il était assis sur le bord de son lit, la tête entre ses mains. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils en étaient arrivés là. Un simple baiser anodin qui ne représentait rien pour elle. Il en avait fait toute une montagne. Il était sortit de ses gonds Et cela avait été plus fort que lui._

_Il avait quitté l'immeuble de Sue avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il avait voulu faire marche arrière, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir et qu'il devait lui faire confiance mais cette petite voix au fond de lui, lui disait le contraire. Et elle avait été la plus forte._

_A chaque seconde d'hésitation, cette petite voix lui rappelait la douleur qu'il avait ressentie à cette époque… ainsi que ce qu'il avait ressentit en voyant Sue embrasser un autre homme…. Et pas n'importe lequel. Cet homme là ! _

_Ses vieux démons et vieux souvenirs avaient refait leur apparition et il n'avait rien pu faire contre. Il ne pouvait pas oublier. Il avait confié ses sentiments, il s'était livré à elle et cette femme l'avait trahit. Elle n'avait pas eu de honte à le faire souffrir, à jouer avec ses sentiments et le laisser en lui disant toutes ces choses._

_Ses paroles l'avaient hantées de longs mois et il s'était investit totalement dans son travail pour essayer d'oublier avant de rentrer dans cette section. C'était eux qui l'avaient sauvé en quelque sorte. Ses amis, ses collègues… il leur devait beaucoup. _

_Comment avait-il pu laisser ses peurs lui faire tant de mal ? Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus les laisser gagner. Il avait pensé que tout cela n'était que de l'histoire ancienne et pourtant il avait de nouveau mal et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul. Elle aussi. Ses peurs lui avaient fait mal à elle aussi. _

_C'était peut-être un signe. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas fait pour être ensemble ? Ou alors elle n'était pas faite pour lui ? Il s'arrêta net dans ses pensées. Elles n'avaient rien de véridiques. Il savait qu'il essayait de se mentir. Oui, il se mentait et il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il disait._

_Et pourtant, il avait pris cette décision. Malgré la peine que cela pouvait leur faire à tout les deux, il voulait croire qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Elle était forte, plus qu'elle ne voulait le croire. Elle allait être triste quelques temps mais elle trouverait vite la force de continuer. C'était une femme à fort caractère, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour vivre heureuse et encore moins construire son avenir. _

_Alors, si il avait pris la bonne décision, pourquoi avait-il l'impression de ne pas être sincère ? IL essayait de se convaincre que Sue et lui n'avaient aucun avenir commun. Et pourtant, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie et ça depuis le jour où elle était entrée dans son bureau._

_Jack ferma les yeux. Le problème ne venait pas d'elle mais de lui. Il lui avait fait un beau discours sur la confiance mais en fin de compte, c'est lui qui était le moins fiable dans cette histoire. C'était lui qui n'avait pas confiance. Pas en elle, mais en lui-même._

Fin de flash back

Jack s'était retombé en arrière et avait laissé sa tête reposée. Des nausées commençaient à faire leur apparition et cela ce n'était pas bon signe et la fatigue commençait à l'envahir à son tour. Mais il fallait qu'il reste éveillé si il voulait s'en sortir.

Il fallait qu'il arrive à se dégager et à sortir d'ici. C'était une question de temps. Il le savait. Il prit sur lui pour se redresser malgré la douleur et essayer de dégager sa jambe. Mais l'étagère ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Dans un ultime effort, il réussit à la faire bouger de quelques centimètres mais sans plus et cela lui déclencha une quinte de toux.

Il porta sa main à sa bouche et vit qu'il crachait du sang. Il pouvait mettre une image sur sa douleur et maintenant il en était certain. Il était gravement atteint. Il se laissa de nouveau aller en arrière en espérant que l'hémorragie se calmerait.

Il essaya de se concentrer pour trouver une solution pour sortir ou pour que les secours puissent le trouver mais son esprit repartait inévitablement vers elle.

ET si il avait fait une erreur en repoussant Sue. Non… Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne se sentait pas la force revivre cela encore une fois. Et perdre Sue était impossible… invivable… et pourtant n'était-ce pas ce qui venait de se produire ? Non, là il pouvait encore être auprès d'elle tout en gardant une certaine distance. Faire partie de sa vie dans y être totalement. La garder à distance.

C'était peut-être stupide de sa part de penser ça mais il ne voulait pas montrer cette faiblesse. Certaines personnes auraient dit que c'était son ego de mâle qui prenait le dessus. Ne pas montrer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, ce qu'il avait souffert à cette époque. Surtout pas vis-à-vis de Sue.

**11h47, rue de Washington D.C.**

L'équipe ne voulait pas rester là sans rien faire en attendant des nouvelles de l'hôpital par Sue et Bobby. Wallace avait établi un camp d'information pour recenser tous les agents qui étaient sortis des gravas et ceux qui étaient encore sur place.

Lucy, Tara, Abby et Myles avaient noté le nom des agents qui étaient encore sur les lieux. Une partie du personnel avait été retrouvé et répertorié sur les listes. Il ne manquait qu'une centaine de personnes dont Demetrius.

Wallace et les membres de l'équipe se retrouvèrent pour pouvoir faire le point.

**Wallace** : Alors ?

**Tara** : Selon les dernières estimations une dizaine de personnes seraient encore coincées.

**Lucy** : Pour la plupart, ils seraient dans le parking.

**Wallace** : Une petite poche de survie.

Le chef d'intervention s'approcha du groupe.

**Pompier : **Nous avons réussit à nous frayer un accès jusqu'au parking. Les débris semblent assez stables pour que nous puissions tenter une intervention. Vous avez le nombre de personnes qui pourraient se trouver là-dessous ?

**Wallace** : Oui (lui tendant la feuille) une dizaine de personnes.

Le pompier regarda la liste. Elle lui semblait bien longue…trop longue. Ces personnes devaient être rapidement évacuées avant que le bâtiment ne s'effondre.

**Pompier** : Très bien ! Je vais prévenir mon équipe. Nous allons commencer cet endroit (montrant un plan du parking). D'après mes gars, s'il y a des survivants ils doivent se trouver là.

Wallace acquiesça de la tête avant de se tourner vers les membres de son équipe. Le pompier s'éloigna et alla retrouver son équipe. Ils s'équipèrent tous.

Un silence s'installa. Chacun retenait son souffle. Ils virent les pompiers entrer dans le reste du bâtiment. A cet instant le portable de Myles sonna.

**Myles** : C'est Bobby ! (Au téléphone) Je t'écoute Bobby !

**Bobby** : (au téléphone) Je viens de sortir de l'hôpital avec Sue.

**Myles** : (au téléphone) Vous ne restez pas là-bas pour veiller sur Jack ?

**Bobby** : (au téléphone) On serait restés si c'était Jack !

Myles prit un air surpris inquiétant tous les membres de l'assistance. Ils espéraient tous avoir mal entendu.

**Myles** : (au téléphone) Ce n'est pas Jack…

Le regard de Lucy, Abby et Tara se croisèrent. Avaient-elles bien compris ce que venait de dire Myles ? C'était sûrement une erreur.

**Myles** : (au téléphone) D'accord, je vais prévenir les autres et on vous attends ici.

Myles coupa la communication alors que tous ceux qui étaient présent le regardaient. Il remit son téléphone à sa ceinture avant de prendre un visage plus grave.

**Myles** : C'était Bobby.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ils avaient tous cru, ils avaient tous espéré. Chacun avait peur d'entendre la suite.

**Myles** : Bobby vient de me dire qu'ils sortent de l'hôpital.

Myles ne savait pas comment annoncer la chose.

**Lucy** : Et alors ?

**Myles** : Et bien…

**Wallace** : Leland arrêtez de nous faire languir !

Myles releva la tête. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle aux quatre jeunes femmes qui le regardaient avec de plus en plus de appréhension.

**Myles** : L'homme que Sue et Bobby ont vu à l'hôpital n'est pas Jack.

Les personnes en face de lui restèrent sous le choc. Si Jack n'était pas à l'hôpital, cela voulait dire que… ils regardèrent en direction du bâtiment en ruine. Wallace quitta son équipe.

**11h50, Immeuble du FBI**

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment être là devant lui. Il délirait. Et pourtant elle était bien là. C'était bien elle, ce parfum qui flottait dans l'air, cette sensation lorsqu'elle se trouvait là, tout cela était vrai. C'était elle…. Oui c'était bien plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

Elle devenait de plus en plus nette et il pouvait voir son regard planté dans le sien. Il n'arrivait pas à décrire ce qu'il lisait à cet instant dans son regard. De la détermination, de la peine, de la douleur… ou peut-être un mélange des trois ?

Il la vit bouger les lèvres mais il n'entendit rien. Qu'essayait-elle de lui dire ? Les murs tremblèrent.

Il devait se ressaisir. L'immeuble était en mauvais état et risquait de s'écrouler à n'importe quel moment. Il regarda à nouveau dans sa direction. Elle se tenait toujours debout face à lui, le fixant.

**Jack : **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

Il avait dit cela sur un ton sec. Elle ne devrait pas être là. Pourquoi devait-il à chaque fois penser à elle alors qu'il souhaitait l'oublier ou tout du moins s'éloigner d'elle ?

La silhouette resta silencieuse, fixant toujours Jack, le regard toujours aussi direct que tout à l'heure.

**Jack** : Tu devrais t'enfuir et me laisser…

Et voilà que maintenant il se mettait à parler à une hallucination.

**Jack : **Je ne suis bon à rien depuis quelques temps.

Elle avança de quelques pas vers lui. Jack la regarda. Cette envie de la protéger refit son apparition. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste là. C'était trop dangereux. Cela risquait de s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Si quelque chose lui arrivait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, il se maudirait de ne pas l'avoir protéger.

Son esprit s'embrouillait. Il commençait à ne plus différencier le vrai du faux et son mal de crâne avait redoublé et il toussait de plus en plus.

**Jack : **Va-t-en !!

Elle le fixait toujours sans dire un mot. Pourquoi ne l'écoutait-elle pas ? Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre de cette manière. Il avait besoin d'elle et l'avoir à ses côtés lui faisait le plus grand bien… mais elle devait vivre.

**Jack : **Laisse-moi !!!!

Toujours aucuns mouvements.

**Jack : **Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne veux pas de toi !!!

Il y eut enfin une réaction. Le regard de Sue se troubla légèrement.

**Jack : **Va-t-en !! Laisses-moi !

Elle le fixa un instant avant de disparaître doucement. Il ferma les yeux. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Au moins, elle était en sécurité.

Il se sentit doucement partir. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait plus lutter. Les douleurs étaient beaucoup plus fortes que lui et la fatigue gagnait du terrain. Pourquoi lutter ? Il était si fatigué.

**Washington, hôpital**

Bobby s'était éloigné pour téléphoner au reste de l'équipe, laissant Sue assise sur un banc, sa couverture toujours sur les épaules.

Elle y avait cru jusqu'au bout. Elle avait espéré revoir son visage rien qu'un instant, le savoir en vie. Même si cela signifiait se retrouver à nouveau dans cette relation froide qu'ils avaient juste avant tout cela.

Elle laissa ses larmes couler. Mais non. Le destin en avait voulu autrement. Ce n'était pas Jack et elle avait toujours cette drôle de sensation de catastrophe. Le pire était pourtant passé… enfin presque.

Elle ne supporterait pas que Jack… non il ne fallait qu'elle pense à ça. Non. Il était vivant. Il fallait qu'elle continue à y croire. Elle devait tenir le coup pour lui. Mais c'était trop dur. Elle laissa réellement sortir ses sanglots.

Bobby venait juste de raccrocher et se dirigea vers elle. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas si il y avait réellement quelque chose à dire. Il se contenta de s'asseoir à ses côtés et la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle se laissa aller contre lui.

**Bâtiment FBI**

Jack se réveilla suite à un éboulement non loin de lui. Il avait bien cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

La poussière le fit énormément tousser et il cracha beaucoup de sang et sa douleur aux côtes qui ne voulait pas cesser. Sa crise sa calma doucement.

Elle était encore là. Un sourire nerveux se dessina ses lèvres. Il arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Son mal de tête avait redoublé et il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Le peu de lumière présent à cet endroit lui déclenchait de violentes migraines.

Il savait qu'elle était encore là. Il n'arrivait pas à la faire partir et elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien, elle était si bornée parfois. Lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, il était difficile de l'en défaire. Si chez certaines personnes cela pouvait être un défaut, lui considérait cela chez elle comme une qualité. Elle avait toujours eut un bon instinct en ce qui concernait les gens qui l'entourait…sauf peut-être à son sujet.

Il ouvrit de nouveau difficilement les yeux et la vit s'avancer vers lui. Il n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Il délirait beaucoup depuis l'heure écoulée. Il ne distinguait plus la réalité de ses hallucinations.

Que faisait-elle encore là ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas l'écouter ? Elle ne devait pas s'occuper de lui.

**Jack : **Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !!

La silhouette qu'il avait du mal à distinguer, s'arrêta. Jack ferma les yeux. Il ne croyait absolument en ce qu'il disait. Mais il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il porta la main sur ses yeux pour essayer de calmer la douleur et d'empêcher la lumière de passer.

**Jack : **Je suis désolé…

Il resta un moment dans cette position. Si jamais il venait à mourir là, entre ces murs….

**Jack** : Je …je ne devrais pas m'énerver contre toi.

Il enleva sa main et plissa les yeux pour améliorer sa vue.

**Jack : **Mais tu ne devrais pas être là !

Il la vit s'approcher. Ce dont il redoutait le plus allait arriver. Elle allait venir à ses côtés. Elle s'accroupit et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue. Ses défenses tombèrent à cet instant.

Il soupira en l'observant. C'était elle. Ces longs cheveux blonds, ce sourire qui lui faisait chavirer le cœur, la douceur de ces mains, ce parfum enivrant, cette présence…elle lui avait terriblement manqué depuis ces derniers jours.

**Jack : **Ma tête va exploser… et mes côtes me font un mal de chien… je crois que c'est plus sérieux que cela n'en à l'air !

Elle resta silencieuse, tout en caressant doucement sa joue de sa main. Il fit un effort et posa sa main sur la sienne.

**Jack : **Je sais que tu n'es pas réelle… mais je m'en fiche !

Il sourit à sa propre phrase. Il devait peut-être en profiter pour lui parler. Lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, qu'elle comprenne ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle puisse se sentir innocente de cette histoire. Car elle l'était. C'était lui qui avait tout compliqué.

Il l'avait pratiquement accusée d'avoir coucher avec Tim … son pire cauchemar. Il avait préféré laisser ses peurs prendre le dessus que de lui faire confiance et pour cela il s'en voulait énormément. Il aurait pourtant du savoir que ce n'était que pour le travail. Que leur relation était bien plus forte.

Jack prit une grande inspiration pour chercher ses mots. Il devait être franc avec elle, même si c'était un peu tard. Et avant tout franc avec lui. Il devait enfin faire face et oublier une bonne fois pour toutes ses peurs.

Jack essaya de trouver une position adéquate pour qu'elle puisse voir qu'il était sincère et surtout désolé de ce qui s'était passé. La douleur le fit grimacer, il déglutit et commença à parler.

**Jack** : Je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi…

Sue ne disait absolument rien et se contentait de le fixer.

**Jack : **J'ai eu une attitude dont je ne suis pas fier… tout a été tellement vite, tout s'est enchaîné et je n'ai rien pu arrêter…

Il toussa. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Mais il voulait continuer.

**Jack : **J'aurais du t'en parler… bien avant.

Sue lança un regard attendrit en direction de Jack pour l'inciter à continuer. Elle avait toujours sa main posée sur la sienne pour qu'il sache qu'elle était à ses côtés, quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

**Jack** : Tout aurait été plus simple si je t'avais parlé… si je n'avais pas été si stupide et si buté.

Jack avala sa salive avec beaucoup de mal. Il avait du mal à rester éveillé mais il voulait à tout prix continuer.

Le regard de Sue se fit plus encore plus tendre. Jack la regarda. Il aimait la regarder, la sentir près de lui comme avant, avant cette dispute et cette séparation et surtout avant l'arrivée de Tim.

_Flash back_

_**Appartement de Jack**_

_Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder dormir. Elle avait les yeux fermés, le drap recouvrant le corps de Sue et laissant juste paraître une partie de son dos dénudé._

_Il soupira longuement. Des moments comme ceux-là, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais. Il la regarda attendri par le faite qu'ils aient passé la nuit ensemble…encore une fois. Il savait déjà que dès qu'elle se réveillerait elle s'empresserait de retourner à son appartement._

_Il passa le dos de sa main sur le visage assoupi de Sue. C'était trop tentant, la voir si belle et innocente, endormie et oubliant le reste du monde. Il sourit. Si on lui avait dit qu'il aimerait une femme telle que Sue, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Une femme si belle et aussi fragile qu'il avait promis de protéger quoi qu'il en coûte._

_Il avait du se remettre en question plusieurs fois pour savoir si ses sentiments envers cette femme ne risquait pas de briser leur carrière respective. Seulement, elle avait fait le premier pas et avait donné sa démission à Wallace. Elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle l'aimait plus que sa carrière au sein du FBI._

_Maintenant, elle se trouvait à ses côtés, dormant paisiblement après avoir passé la soirée ensemble à dîner, rire, parler. Il l'aimait s'était évident et elle aussi. Comment avait-il pu vivre sans elle avant ?_

_Sue bougea légèrement. Elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Elle sourit sachant déjà qui l'observait. Elle leva les yeux vers Jack qui continuait à la regarder. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire dont ils avaient le secret, à la fois complices, amis et amants._

_Il en était sûr. C'était cette femme et aucune autre qui faisait battre son cœur de cette manière. Sue tira légèrement le drap pour se couvrir mais elle sentit une résistance comme si on tirait le drap dans le sens opposé. D'abord intriguée, elle regarda si le drap n'était pas coincé mais lorsqu'elle regarda de plus près, elle put constater que c'était Jack qui empêchait le drap de bouger, laissant par conséquent, le dos de Sue dénudé._

_Elle leva la tête et dans un éclat de rire chercha des explications._

_**Sue**__ : (sourire) Je peux savoir pourquoi tu tiens le drap ?_

_**Jack**__ : Tu n'en as pas besoin._

_Sue rougit. Jack avait dit cela avec un regard très sincère. Ce regard qui la rendait spéciale et unique. Sue se tourna un peu plus en direction de Jack pour continuer la conversation._

_**Sue**__ : (sourit) Mais si j'attrape froid tu seras l'unique responsable._

_**Jack**__ : (sourire en coin) Je connais un moyen pour ne pas que tu prennes froid._

_**Sue**__ : Et quel est donc ce moyen ?_

_Sue avait envie de le taquiner mais est-ce qu'elle pourrait résister à son regard qui la faisait frémir. Non, elle devait être plus forte, elle devait résister._

_**Jack**__ : Tu veux un aperçu, sans doute ?_

_Pendant que Jack avait dit cela, il avait glissé sa main sous le drap et l'avait posée sur la hanche de la jeune femme dont les battements de cœur venaient de s'accélérer. Elle devait tenir. Elle ne devait pas succomber, elle le devait sinon elle n'aurait jamais le temps de rentrer à son appartement pour se changer._

_Jack s'avançait dangereusement d'elle. Le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il s'approcha lentement, l'effleurant de ses lèvres. Il se pencha pour parcourir le cou de Sue lentement, laissant son souffle frôlé la peau de la jeune femme. Après avoir atteint le milieu du cou, il y déposa un baiser par petites pressions successives mais très tendres. Il parcourut ainsi le corps de la jeune femme qui se cambra à chaque baiser placé à des endroits stratégiques. Elle était prise au piège._

_Ils se détachèrent lentement l'un de l'autre. Jack regarda Sue dans les yeux. Elle se coucha sur le dos, tirant vers elle une partie du drap. Elle ne devait pas le laisser gagner si facilement. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de se lever._

_**Sue**__ : Je connais quelqu'un qui a besoin d'une bonne douche froide._

_Jack reposa sa tête sur sa main, le coude appuyé sur l'oreiller._

_**Jack**__ : Et il aura de la compagnie ?_

_Sue rougit. Il n'en avait pas fini. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle craque. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot._

_Sue quitta la chambre, le drap la couvrant et sous le regard de Jack qui attendait une réponse. Elle se retourna dans sa direction, un petit sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres._

_**Sue**__ : C'est possible._

_Elle s'enfuit alors en courant à travers l'appartement, Jack se leva d'un bond, la suivit et la rattrapa dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de bain. Elle poussa alors un cri, surprise par la rapidité de son poursuivant. Jack la souleva et la prit dans ses bras._

_**Jack**__ : Je crois qu'il va être accompagné sous sa douche !_

_Sue éclata de rire alors que Jack la portait toujours. Ils se regardèrent tendrement avant, qu'avec le pied, Jack ne ferme la porte de la salle de bain._

_Fin du flash back_

C'était une période heureuse où il ne pensait pas à tout le mal qu'il allait lui faire. C'était de sa faute, il le savait. Il avait toujours tout gâché. Si ce n'était pas parce qu'il était trop pris par son travail, c'était parce qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui. Voilà pourquoi aucune femme ne faisait partie de sa vie…aucune depuis Sue.

Elle était différente et lui venait de tout détruire à cause de ce qu'il craignait. Elle ne méritait pas cela, elle méritait de vivre heureuse et de trouver un homme qui allait l'aimer autant qu'elle le méritait. Si ce n'était pas lui, alors il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la méritait pas.

Il se sentit doucement partir dans l'inconscient. Non il n'avait pas terminé.

**12h23, Rue de Washington D.C**

Sue et Bobby étaient sur le chemin en direction du FBI, au du moins ce qu'il en restait. Elle avait cru que le monde allait s'écrouler autour d'elle lorsqu'elle avait vu le visage de l'homme allongé dans la chambre d'hôpital. Elle avait tenu le coup pour ne pas s'écrouler en plein milieu de cette chambre. Tous ses espoirs s'étaient évaporés à cet instant.

Elle avait prié pour que ce soit lui, pour qu'il n'ait rien, jusque quelques bleus tout au plus. Elle s'était enfin calmée. Les larmes avaient disparues pour laisser place à l'angoisse et la peur.

Elle regarda à côté d'elle. Bobby aussi était anxieux. Il avait essayé de la réconforter en lui disant que Jack devait être sorti des décombres ou qu'il devait les attendre dans un coin. Mais elle voyait bien que le cœur n'y était pas.

Sue tourna la tête et regarda dehors quelques instants avant de se concentrer sur son reflet dans la vitre de la voiture. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se rappela de ce jour où Jack et elle avaient été dîner. A chaque fois qu'elle repensait à la façon dont il lui avait demandé, elle ne put que sourire, cette manière un peu maladroite qu'il avait dans le regard.

Flash back

_Toute l'équipe était dans le bureau, à faire des recherches, du classement et des comptes-rendus de rapport quand elle reçut un e-mail. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention aux premiers abords puisqu'elle était concentrée dans son travail. Mais après quelques minutes, elle remarqua que le signal de nouveau mail clignotait._

_Elle l'ouvrit pensant que cela devait être un mail envoyé par sa mère. Elle lui avait promis de l'appeler mais avec tout le travail et la fatigue qui s'étaient accumulés, elle avait complètement oublié._

_Elle ouvrit sa page de messagerie et vit dans le sujet du mail « Envie d'évasion ?». Elle regarda l'expéditeur : l'Enflammé. Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais il fit semblant de ne pas la voir et continua son travail._

_Elle sourit intérieurement. La curiosité la poussa à ne pas attendre davantage pour savoir ce que contenait le message._

_Elle cliqua sur l'enveloppe désignant le message et lut son contenu._

_« Chère femme de mes pensées,_

_Et si je vous proposais de vous évader avec un jeune homme, plutôt gentil, séduisant, avec beaucoup d'humour et une folle envie de donner de l'attention à une jolie femme…. Accepteriez-vous de dîner avec ce charmant jeune homme ? »_

_Sue ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de lancer un regard malicieux en direction de Jack qui faisait l'innocent assis derrière son bureau._

_Elle sourit de plus belle en pensant à la réponse qu'elle allait lui envoyer. Elle tapa son message aussi vite qu'elle le pu et tapa sur Enter. _

_Elle regarda la réaction de Jack qui sourit lorsqu'il vit qu'un message venait d'arriver. Quelques minutes plus tard, un second message s'afficha sur l'écran de Sue._

_« Vous ne voulez pas n'importe quel homme ? Je vais regarder dans mon catalogue pour savoir ce que j'ai sous la main. »_

_Sue rit le plus discrètement possible lorsqu'elle reçut un autre mail._

_« Premier candidat : Jack Hudson, sourire ravageur, se laissera guider par vous et satisfera tous vos désirs._

_Second candidat : Lévy, golden retriever, sympathique qui aime courir après les balles et aime les lapins en peluche »_

_Sue envoya la réponse et regarda la réaction de Jack qui sursauta sur sa chaise._

_Il fixa Sue avant de signer. _

_**Jack**__ : (en signe) Lévy ! Tu préfères dîner avec Lévy ?_

_Jack remarqua que Lucy venait de rentrer dans le bureau et lança un regard lourd de sens en direction de Sue. Lucy s'arrêta net au milieu du bureau et regard à tour de rôle Sue puis Jack._

_**Lucy**__ : Vous nous cachez quelques choses tous les deux ?_

_Jack et Sue se regardèrent, un petit air d'ange sur le visage._

_**Jack**__ : Pas du tout !_

_**Sue**__ : Tu te fais des idées._

_Fin du flash back_

Le regard de Sue s'assombrit de nouveau. Depuis ces derniers jours, ce genre de chose avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus aucune attention de ce style.

Elle finissait à son travail et rentrait directement à l'appartement. Elle ne mangeait presque pas cherchant des prétextes pour ne pas pleurer devant Abby et filait dans sa chambre où elle allait se morfondre sur ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle ressassait dans sa tête les raisons de leur rupture mais ne trouvait rien de logique. Sans oublier l'intervention de Wallace qui avait remis une partie de leur doute en jeu. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle posa sa tête contre l'appui-tête dans la voiture en laissant échapper un long soupir lourd de sens.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être forte. Elle avait envie de craquer, de tout laisser tomber. Plus rien n'avait de sens sans lui.

Bobby tourna la tête en direction de la jeune femme. Il voyait bien qu'elle était désarmée face à cette situation. Bobby lui fit signe qu'il allait parler.

**Bobby** : Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver.

Elle le regarda sans répondre. Elle avait du mal à le croire. Beaucoup de temps c'était écoulé depuis l'attentat et l'éboulement. Le regard de Sue se brouilla à nouveau et les larmes coulèrent à nouveau.

**Bobby** : Il a connu pire…

Comment cela pouvait être pire que ça.

**Bobby : **Et puis je lui dois toujours ces billets pour ce match de hockey samedi prochain !

Sue esquissa un petit sourire même si le cœur n'y était pas. Elle savait que Bobby essayait de lui remonter le moral. Lui aussi devait être inquiet pour son ami, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient ces deux-là.

**12h34, Bâtiment du FBI**

Il bougea légèrement. La douleur le réveillait doucement et le clouait aussi sur place. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait toujours sous cette étagère. Il ne se sentait pas en excellente forme. Le poids de l'étagère se faisait de plus en plus importante. Et son mal de tête qui se faisait de plus en plus fort. Il porta sa main sur son crâne, là où il pouvait sentir un léger picotement. Lorsqu'il toucha, il grimaça et la douleur se fit encor pire.

Il regarda sa main. Du sang. Il avait du prendre aussi un bon coup sur la tête. Et ce sang… cela avait l'air de bien saigner. Toujours lors d'une blessure à la tête. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, abasourdi par son état.

Soudain, un parfum familier flotta dans l'air. Il ouvrit les yeux et chercha du regard d'où provenait cette odeur si particulière. Il vit alors le visage de Sue. Il était heureux qu'elle soit auprès de lui, ainsi, il se sentait moins seul dans cet endroit isolé du reste du monde.

**Jack** : Tu as trouvé un magazine à lire, parce qu'on risque d'être là pour un bon moment ?

Sue s'approcha de Jack et se rassit à ses côtés comme tout à l'heure. Jack la regarda, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte une seconde fois loin de lui.

**Jack : **Je crois que je n'ai pas fini de te raconter la dernière fois.

Il avait perdu connaissance et n'avait pas conséquent par encore pu raconter à Sue ce qui le faisait souffrir. Il avait essayé de lutter mais son corps lui avait fait défaut.

**Jack : **Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer en fait !

Soudain, il ne savait pas pourquoi ce souvenir venait maintenant mais lorsqu'il regarda Sue c'est ce qu'il revint en mémoire.

_Flash back_

_**Maison des Hudson, Wisconsin**_

_Jack venait de rentrer après des jours de missions. Le métier de sniper était éprouvant. Il ne pouvait en parler à personne, il ne voulait pas que ses parents s'inquiètent et encore moins Kate. Elle était aux anges depuis quelques semaines._

_De son côté, il avait donné sa demande de mutation et attendait la réponse. Il ne voulait pas devenir un tueur froid et distant comme certains de ces collègues. Il avait longuement réfléchi, il ne voulait plus de cette vie qui risquait de le consumer à petits feux. La vie de sniper était beaucoup trop différente de ce qu'il espérait. Il ne voulait pas devenir un tueur qui se tapissait dans l'ombre pour tirer sur ses cibles._

_Alors qu'il s'étendait sur son lit pour ne plus penser à rien, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit un grand coup._

_**Kate**__ : Jack !_

_Jack n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que Kate lui sauta au cou._

_**Kate**__ : Jack !_

_Jack tenta de reprendre un peu son souffle et surtout de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade._

_**Jack**__ : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Kate ?_

_Kate avait un grand sourire idiot sur le visage, exhibant sa main devant le visage de son frère qui la regardait encore avec interrogation._

_**Jack**__ : Quoi ? Tu as mal à la main ? Tu t'es cognée ?_

_**Kate**__ : Mais tu le fais exprès !_

_Kate montra l'annulaire avec sa main avec insistance._

_**Kate**__ : Regarde !_

_**Jack**__ : Tu as gagné une breloque à la foire et tu voulais me la montrer. Franchement tu exagères !_

_Kate tapa son frère sur l'épaule._

_**Kate**__ : Elliot m'a demandé de l'épouser !_

_Jack resta sans voix. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Sa sœur allait se marier ? Non, il devait se tromper, pas Kate. Elle était encore immature pour songer à une vie de couple._

_Kate recula sa main pour observer le bijou qu'elle avait au doigt. Soudain, Jack regarda sa sœur avec un autre visage. Ce n'était plus la fille qui aimait le torturer pour prendre la télécommande, ce n'était plus celle qui faisait craquer tous ses copains, non c'était une autre femme._

_Jack resta un long moment silencieux. Il n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point le temps passait et à quel point les choses pouvaient changer aussi vite._

_Kate regarda son frère avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Jack esquissa un petit sourire avant de reprendre la parole._

_**Jack**__ : Tu as déjà donné ta réponse ?_

_**Kate**__ : Bien sûr !_

_**Jack**__ : Et tu as dit quoi ?_

_**Kate**__ : Idiot, j'ai dit oui ! Depuis le temps que je connais Elliot et qu'on a envie de vivre une vie tous les deux._

_Kate s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Jack. Elle le connaissait sans doute mieux que personne pour avoir grandi à ses côtés. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jack pour attirer son attention. Il semblait un peu perdu et déboussolé._

_**Kate**__ : Quoi ?_

_**Jack**__ : Non, rien !_

_**Kate**__ : Jackson ! Si tu ne veux pas que j'envoie une photo de toi à tes collègues lorsque tu dormais avec des pyjamas de Batman tu ferais bien de parler !_

_Devant la menace imminente, Jack se résolu à répondre._

_**Jack**__ : Je me disais juste que le temps passe vite._

_**Kate**__ : Oui. C'est vrai._

_**Jack**__ : Je peux te poser une question ?_

_**Kate**__ : Dis toujours ?_

_**Jack**__ : Tu es sûre que c'est lui ? Enfin, je veux dire…_

_**Kate**__ : Que c'est l'homme de ma vie ? Que c'est avec lui que je veux fonder une famille ?_

_**Jack**__ : Oui._

_**Kate**__ : J'aime quand il est avec moi, j'aime quand il me sourit, j'aime quand il me fait rire…j'aime tout simplement qu'il me regarde de cette manière si spéciale._

_**Jack**__ : D'une manière spéciale ?_

_**Kate**__ : Tu comprendrais le jour où tu trouveras cette personne._

_Kate se leva._

_**Kate**__ : Tu sauras que c'est LA personne de ta vie._

_Jack regarda sa sœur. Elle avait changé en quelques secondes. Elle était passée de la jeune femme insouciante qu'il connaissait, à une femme qui s'affirmait et prenait des initiatives. Lui aussi, il devait suivre sa voie et la vie de sniper n'était pas faite pour lui._

_Kate allait quitter la chambre quand elle se tourna une dernière fois en direction de son frère._

_**Kate**__ : Le temps passe vite mais les pyjamas Batman sont toujours d'actualité._

_Jack prit l'oreiller qui se trouvait à côté de lui et le lança sur sa sœur qui quitta la pièce dans un éclat de rire._

_Fin du flash back_

Jack regarda Sue, qui se tenait en face de lui alors que les paroles de sa sœur raisonnaient dans son esprit. « LA personne de ta vie »…peut-être que les choses s'étaient emballées avec Sue. Il avait laissé ses craintes le guider et maintenant, il le regrettait.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais dès qu'il faisait quelque chose, son esprit venait à dériver vers ce prénom, Sue…et ce visage. Ces yeux, ces sourires…tout en elle lui faisait perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Elle était un peu cet élément qui le rendait plus fort et aussi plus humain.

Même si la décision de se séparer avait été difficile à prendre et à accepter, il ne devait pas oublier pourquoi et surtout pour qui il les avaient prises. Même s'il savait qu'elle devait le détester, plus tard, lorsqu'elle aurait été avec un homme digne d'elle, elle l'oublierait et vivrait enfin une relation qui aurait été digne d'elle.

**13h15, Rue de Washington D.C.**

La voiture venait de s'arrêter non loin de la ligne jaune délimitant les lieux de l'explosion. Les personnes qui étaient restées sur place, s'activaient pour organiser les recherches, sous les yeux de l'assistance encore sous le choc de l'explosion. Le duo revenait de l'hôpital, le visage fermé.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent de voiture, tous les regards se posèrent sur eux.  
Les différentes personnes des autres services avaient entendu qu'ils avaient un agent à l'hôpital. Tous savaient qu'ils étaient partis prendre des nouvelles concernant un agent de leur équipe mais en voyant leurs têtes, ils comprirent que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Les petites rivalités qui pouvaient exister entre les différentes branches avaient été oubliées. Ils étaient tous concernés par ce qui venait d'arriver. Cet explosion n'avait pas seulement touché le bâtiment du FBI mais aussi chacun d'entre eux.

Sue, Bobby et Lévy rejoignirent leur campement où se tenait Wallace. Elle les avait regardé arriver et n'avait pas quitter son poste comme pour retarder l'échéance. Ils s'avancèrent vers le petit groupe qui retenait son souffle à chaque pas.

Une fois l'équipe rejointe, Sue n'eut plus la force de tenir debout. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de crier pour que Jack soit auprès d'elle. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit prêt d'elle, elle en avait besoin.

Lucy et Tara s'approchèrent de leur ami pendant que Bobby allait faire le point sur la nouvelle. Tous attendaient avec impatience une explication sur l'appel de Bobby, un peu plus tôt.

**Abby** : Alors ? C'est quoi cette histoire au sujet de Jack ?

Bobby lança un petit regard en direction de Sue pour savoir si elle voulait commencer mais son visage montrait plus de l'inquiétude qu'autre chose. Bobby se résigna. C'était lui qui devait annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

**Bobby** : L'homme qui était là-bas …n'était pas Jack.

**Abby** : Mais je croyais que c'était un agent ?

Le visage de Lucy et Tara s'aggravèrent. Elles comprenaient maintenant pourquoi Sue semblait si déboussolée. Le regard de Wallace se posa sur Sue. Elles se regardèrent un petit moment avant que Wallace ne reprenne la parole.

**Wallace** : Nous allons devoir poursuivre les recherches…

**Sue : **Les équipes n'ont rien trouvées ?

Wallace se contenta de faire un signe négatif de la tête.

**Wallace : **Mais ils n'ont pas encore atteint la poche où les survivants pourraient se trouver. L'avancée est difficile. Les gravas ne sont pas très stables. Il leur faut d'abord stabiliser tout ça.

Un silence s'installa. Ils savaient tous que plus l'heure passait et plus les chances de retrouver des survivants s'amenuisaient.

**Wallace : **Aller reposez-vous un peu.

**Myles** : Mais, on pourrait…

**Wallace** : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne.

Abby allait, elle aussi, intervenir quand sa mère se tourna vers elle et se fit plus insistante.

**Wallace** : Je vais voir quand une équipe partira pour de nouvelles recherches alors pendant ce temps reposez-vous afin d'être plus efficace.

**Tara** : On est à cran depuis ce matin, ça nous ferait du bien de manger un morceau au calme.

Tous regardèrent en direction de Sue qui caressait nerveusement la tête de Lévy. Elle n'avait pas vraiment suivi la fin de la conversation, perdue dans ses pensées.

_Flash back_

_**Appartement de Jack**_

_Ils venaient de finir de dîner. Ce n'était pas un dîner aux chandelles ou au restaurant, mais un petit dîner simple, en tête à tête. Ils avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses et d'autres comme leur vie avant leur entrée au FBI, les endroits où ils avaient pu allé avant de se connaître,…tout ce qui faisait d'eux qu'ils se formaient un couple, qu'ils étaient des êtres complices._

_Il avait attiré Sue jusqu'au canapé, il ne voulait pas être déranger. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion de rester tranquille tous les deux et profiter de l'autre. Sue se trouvait blottie contre Jack qui avait son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune femme._

_Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient tendance à oublier se qui les entouraient. Même Lévy savait que dans ce genre de moment, il valait mieux ne pas trop les déranger et avait rejoint son petit coin à lui, que le couple avait fait pour ne pas qu'il soit trop désorienté. Alors que le programme à la télé continuait à être diffusé, la discussion allait bon train entre Sue et Jack._

_**Sue**__ : Alors tu as déjà été à Paris ?_

_**Jack**__ : Non, mais je suis déjà aller à Londres._

_**Sue**__ : J'aimerai un jour aller à Paris. C'est si romantique !_

_Jack lança un sourcil en l'air alors que Sue posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches._

_**Sue**__ : Quoi ?_

_**Jack**__ : Non, c'est juste que ça fait tellement…_

_**Sue**__ : Tellement quoi ?_

_**Jack**__ : Evident pour une femme !_

_Sue prit un air choqué._

_**Sue**__ : Tu trouves que ce n'est pas assez romantique ?_

_Jack esquissa un petit sourire avant de se rapprocher de Sue._

_**Jack**__ : Je vois plus…une soirée avec dîner aux chandelles, les yeux dans les yeux. Des baisers échangés entre chaque bouchée…_

_Jack s'avança du visage de Sue. Ils restèrent un petit moment les yeux dans les yeux avant qu'il ne dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et s'écarta un peu._

_**Jack**__ : Ensuite une balade pour savourer le repas et puis enfin le meilleur._

_**Sue**__ (petit sourire) Le meilleur ? Et qu'est-ce que tu imagines par là ?_

_Jack ne put dissimuler un grand sourire avant de répondre à la question de Sue._

_**Jack**__ : Le dessert !_

_Jack avait dit cela tout en fixant Sue dans les yeux. Elle rougit. Elle devait avouer que le programme de Jack était bien tentant. Elle baissa légèrement les yeux alors que Jack souleva son menton avec la main._

_**Jack**__ : Mais on peut directement passé à la dernière étape…et dès maintenant ?_

_Fin du flash back_

Une larme coula sur la joue de Sue. Ce genre d'attention, d'échanges lui manquait. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés. Cependant, elle était plus inquiète de savoir s'il était encore en vie. Et elle était prête à renoncer à tout ça si seulement elle pouvait le revoir une dernière fois sain et sauf.

Les recherches continuaient et toujours rien. Elle avait peur que la solidité du bâtiment ne fasse défaut. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile de retrouver une personne dans ces décombres mais elle ne devait pas perdre espoir. Elle devait y croire.

**14h02, Immeuble du FBI**

Il essaya une énième fois de faire bouger cette maudite étagère mais rien à faire. Et plus il essayait et plus il se sentait mal. Il savait que si il forçait trop cela allait lui être fatal mais il savait aussi que rester ici pourrait l'être aussi.

La pièce avait déjà tremblé plusieurs fois. Ce n'était pas stable. Il savait aussi qu'il perdait beaucoup de sang au niveau de la tête. Il avait pris sa cravate pour essayer de faire compression mais rien à faire. Il saignait toujours.

Alors qu'il pestait encore et toujours contre le poids de l'étagère sur sa cheville, il vit une silhouette devant la porte.

**Jack : **Tu n'abandonnes jamais ?!!

Elle ne l'avait pas abandonné. Sue s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de lui comme précédemment. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, savourant la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

**Jack : **Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça après tout ce que je t'ai fais ?!

Elle le regarda. Il sourit. Il se parlait tout seul et il voulait que son hallucination lui réponde.

**Jack** : Je sais que j'ai une sale mine… j'espère que tu n'en tiens pas rigueur.

Un petit sourire timide se dessina sur les lèvres de Sue. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas le moment de rire mais il avait besoin de la voir sourire même si c'était la dernière fois.

**Jack** : Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revoir ce sourire !

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder.

**Jack : **Elle m'a brisé le cœur… et en plus, elle a réussit à détruire ce qui a pu m'arriver de mieux dans ma vie… toi !

Il leva la main vers le visage de Sue mais n'arriva pas à l'atteindre. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne. Il souffrait de la plus horrible douleur qu'il puisse connaître, celle du cœur. Et pourtant il était dans un sale état actuellement. Jack ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Il ne devait pas montrer qu'il était au plus mal. Elle ne méritait pas qu'il s'inquiète de sa santé. Il devait lui faire oublier, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Mais il voyait bien que Sue s'inquiétait. Son regard lui faisait comprendre.

**Jack** : Je ne suis pas très discret, toujours à me faire remarquer.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sue se qui incita Jack à faire de même.

Flash back

_**Appartement de Sue**_

_**Sue**__ : Bonjour !_

_**Jack**__ : Bonjour ma belle._

_Ils se sourirent avant que Jack ne dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Sue auquel elle répondit en l'enlaçant. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, ils restèrent front contre front savourant le temps passé ensemble quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit._

_**Abby **__: Sue mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans le salon on dirait qu'une tornade est passée ?_

_Abby s'arrêta dans son élan quand elle vit Jack et Sue couchés ensemble. Sue pensait qu'Abby devait passer quelques jours avec sa mère mais il devait y avoir eu un changement de plan qui l'avait fait rentrer plus tôt._

_Abby dévisagea le couple qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Elle était un peu gênée de les déranger puis elle réfléchi quelques secondes. Elle était chez elle après tout. Elle défia Jack du regard avant de lui adresser la parole._

_**Abby**__ : Ah, je vois. Donc cette tornade s'appelle Jack Hudson._

_Sue et Jack se regardèrent, rougissant avant qu'Abby ne fasse signe qu'elle reprenait la parole._

_**Abby**__ : En tout cas monsieur la tornade vous rangerez tout ce que vous avez dérangé !_

_Abby quitta la chambre, non sans sourire à la situation. Jack se tourna alors en direction de Sue._

_**Jack**__ : Une tornade ?_

_**Sue**__ : Une véritable tempête !_

Fin du flash back

Jack esquissa un sourire avant que Sue ne se lève d'un bond. Elle se dirigea vers le la sortie avant de s'arrêter et le regarda du seuil de la porte.

**Jack** : Mais où vas-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit ! Tu ne sais pas tout ! Attends !

Sue lui fit signe de le suivre et quitta la pièce, sans même se retourner laissant Jack immobile sur le sol. Non, elle ne devait pas partir. Pas maintenant ! Il se redressa pour pousser cette satanée étagère. Il poussa un cri de douleur alors qu'il essayait de sortir ses jambes coincées.

Il se laissa retomber lourdement. Il se calma en essayant de se controler et de réduire la douleur en ne bougeant plus. Il entendit des bruits de pas. C'était sans doute Sue qui revenait avec de l'aide. Il releva la tête pour découvrir Demetrius qui s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit son ami couché ainsi à même le sol.

Ca devait être encore une de ses hallucinations. La tête lui tourna, sa vue se brouilla et il tomba inconscient.

**14h56, Rue de Washington**

Ils s'étaient assis quelques minutes pour déjeuner avant de reprendre les recherches. Sue observait sur le plan de l'immeuble les endroits marqués d'une croix rouge. Tous ces lieux avaient été contrôlés par l'équipe des sauveteurs mais plusieurs étaient isolés car l'accès y était impossible.

Sue fit un soupir de lassitude. Elle en avait assez de rester là à rien faire à part attendre. Elle voulait, elle devait faire quelque chose pour aider Jack. Alors qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur la carte, une main vint se poser sur son épaule, la surprenant.

**Lucy** : Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

**Sue** : Ce n'est pas ta faute, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.

Sue passa rapidement sa main sur sa joue pour ne pas que Lucy voit la larme qui avait coulé et dessiné un léger sillon. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter encore plus son amie. La disparition de Demetrius et Jack était assez pénible comme ça, sans qu'elle en rajoute.

**Lucy** : Tu n'as rien avalé ? Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

**Sue** : Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

Sue venait à peine de finir sa phrase qu'on lui tendit un hot dog sous le nez. Elle regarda le hot dog puis suivi la main qui venait de l'apporter. C'était Myles qui ne la regardait même pas, comme gêné de ce geste. Il se tourna suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse lire sur ses lèvres.

**Myles** : Ca serait dommage que tu tombes malade avant que Jack ne soit sorti de là-dessous.

**Sue** : Je te remercie Myles mais…

**Myles** : C'est moi qui offre alors prends-le !

Sue lança un petit regard attendri en direction de Myles. Il rougissait légèrement, les yeux levés vers le ciel, tentant de dissimuler sa gêne. Sue esquissa un petit sourire avant de saisir la main de Myles qui tenait le hot-dog. Myles baissa la tête, un peu surpris et regarda Sue.

**Sue** : Merci !

Myles reprit un peu de contenance.

**Myles** : Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade, c'est tout.

Sue et Lucy se regardèrent à leur tour. Myles était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il prenait souvent un air distant mais il s'inquiétait pour chaque membre de l'équipe. Wallace, suivit d'Abby vinrent rejoindre les deux jeune femmes alors que Tara et Bobby s'approchèrent à son tour.

**Wallace** : J'ai demandé aux secours où ils en sont.

**Bobby** : Alors ?

**Abby** : Ils vont percés une galerie pour atteindre la partie du parking qui ne s'est pas effondrée.

Sue retint sa respiration. Elle devait en être sûre. Elle avala sa salive avant de poser sa question.

**Sue** : Ils sont certains qu'il y a des personnes dans cette zone ?

Abby afficha un grand sourire. Elle savait où Sue voulait en venir et elle aussi était confiante.

**Abby** : Oui, ils ont scanné la zone et il y a environ 15 personnes de vivantes coincées la dessous !

Le visage de chacun se décrispa un peu plus. Jack devait se trouver là-bas aux côtés de Demetrius. La tension du début de matinée s'était un peu envolée. Il y avait encore un espoir que tout se passe bien.

Wallace sortit de la tente, suivi par le reste de l'équipe. Ils regardèrent Wallace se diriger en direction du chef des secours. Wallace n'avait pas arrêté depuis le début de l'explosion. Elle ne voulait affoler personne mais elle craignait pour ses deux agents.

Elle les appréciait en tant qu'agent et en tant que personne et eux aussi lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'elle avait sa place au sein de ce groupe. Elle se sentait comprise et soutenue. Elle ne voulait pas perdre une seconde fois quelqu'un qui avait confiance en elle.

**15h35, Immeuble du FBI**

**Demetrius** : Jack !

Demetrius secoua son ami. Il s'était agenouillé près de lui et il avait rapidement compris ce qui se passait ici. Son ami était dans un sale état et il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il perde connaissance.

Il le secoua de nouveau et plus fort pour le réveiller.

**Demetrius : **Jack ! Réveilles-toi !

Il vit Jack bouger légèrement et avoir des difficultés à ouvrir les yeux.

**Jack** : Tiens Dem !

Jack reprit conscience tout doucement. Demetrius en fut soulagé.

**Jack : **Tu passais dans le coin ?

Demetrius était entrain de regarder l'étagère écroulée sur Jack.

**Demetrius** : Tu peux bouger tes jambes ?

**Jack** : Oui, je les sens encore…. Est-ce que tu as vu Sue ?

Demetrius s'arrêta un instant, pétrifié.

**Demetrius : **Elle était avec toi ??

**Jack : **Oui… juste avant que tu n'arrives… c'est elle qui t'a dit où j'étais.

Demetrius fut légèrement rassuré. Il n'avait vu personne. Il en était certain. Jack devait délirer. Il regarda l'entaille sur le front de Jack. C'était une sacrée blessure. Elle était assez importante et Demetrius craignait qu'il n'ait reçu un trop grand choc à la tête.

**Demetrius** : Il faut te sortir de là !

**Jack** : Et comment tu vas t-y prendre ?

Demetrius regarda autour de lui pour chercher un morceau pouvant servir de levier afin de dégager son ami. Il s'arrêta sur une planche de bibliothèque.

Demetrius la prit et la plaça entre le meuble couché sur Jack et des tas de bois qui servirait à soulever le meuble. Il lança un regard en direction de Jack pour savoir s'il était prêt. Un signe de tête lui donna le signe de la tentative.

**Demetrius** : Prêt ?

**Jack** : Plus que jamais !

Demetrius appuya de toutes ces forces pour soulever la bibliothèque. Elle se redressa légèrement permettant à Jack de déplacer de quelques centimètres ses jambes. Après deux minutes d'effort, Jack avait réussi à se traîner en dehors de l'emprise de l'étagère.

Demetrius lâcha le levier de fortune et alla voir son ami.

**Demetrius** : Comment tu te sens ?

**Jack** : J'ai connu mieux.

**Demetrius** : Et tes jambes ?

**Jack** : Je dois avoir une entorse à la cheville droite.

**Demetrius** : Tu pourras marcher ?

**Jack** : J'en sais rien.

**Demetrius** : Je vais chercher Randy… il va m'aider à te transporter !

Jack lança un regard interrogatif en direction de Demetrius.

**Jack** : Randy ?

**Demetrius** : Il est coincé dans l'ascenseur.

**Jack** : Comment va-t-il ?

Demetrius esquissa un petit sourire à la situation.

**Demetrius** : C'est Randy, on ne le changera jamais.

Jack sourit à son tour avant que la douleur ne le rappelle à l'ordre. Il grimaça longuement alors que Demetrius posa un genou à terre pour savoir ce qui se passait.

**Demetrius** : Jack ?

Jack se retint les côtes avant de relever la tête pour croiser le regard de son ami.

**Jack** : Je crois que j'ai aussi une ou deux côtes de fêlée.

**Demetrius** : Fêlée ou cassée ?

**Jack** : Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Tu ne devais pas aller voir Randy ?

Demetrius regarda son ami avec inquiétude. Il y avait une grande différence entre une côte fêlée et une côte cassée.

**Demetrius** : Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Jack !

Jack baissa la tête. Il savait qu'une côte cassée pouvait provoquer une hémorragie interne. Il risquait sa vie en mentant à Demetrius seulement, il n'était pas le seul qui était en danger dans l'histoire.

On accrocherait sa photo sur le mur des agents morts en mission. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait espérer ? Il n'était pas mort en mission. Il était juste mort en emmenant des cartons aux archives. La mort la plus stupide pour un agent comme lui, un ancien sniper, un homme qui avait déjà croisé la mort à plusieurs reprises et là, mourir à cause d'une petite étagère. Rien de très glorieux.

Il regarda son ami dans les yeux. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité après tout. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il devrait au moins ne pas mourir après avoir menti. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas si horrible que ça. Il avait bien menti à Sue et à lui-même. Demetrius de son côté ne devait pas s'en faire pour lui, il s'en sortirait de toute manière.

**Jack** : Je sens une côte de fêlée mais j'ai du mal à respirer par moment…. Et je crache du sang.

Le visage de Demetrius prit une mine plus grave. Il savait ce que cela signifiait.

**Demetrius** : Tu ne dois pas te forcer.

**Jack** : De toute manière les secours ne vont pas tarder.

Demetrius fit un signe affirmatif de la tête avant que Jack ne pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

**Jack** : Tu ferais bien d'aller voir Randy. On ne sait pas que quoi est capable le chef de l'intendance en cas de crise.

**Demetrius** : Tu as raison. Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose avant de partir ?

**Jack** : Reviens avec un pack de bière et une télé pour le match de basket ball.

Demetrius sourit à Jack. Il avait toujours de l'humour, c'était le principal. Il n'avait pas encore baissé les bras et le mental était quelque chose d'important dans ce genre de situation. Demetrius se leva et alla rejoindre Randy, non sans avoir lancé un regard inquiet en direction de Jack.

**16h07, Rue de Washington D.C.**

**Wallace** : (au blessé) Il n'y avait personne avec vous ?

**Blessé** : J'étais avec Angie, elle est sur l'autre brancard.

**Wallace** : (au blessé) Et personne d'autre ?

**Blessé** : Non, je suis désolé.

Wallace baissa la tête. Elle savait que ça ne serait pas si facile de retrouver ses agents. Elle esquissa un petit sourire au jeune homme allongé avant de poser sa main sur son épaule en signe de compassion.

Elle regarda l'ambulance quitter les lieux. L'une parmi tant d'autres. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Combien de temps encore, y aurait-il des blessés dans ce bâtiment ? Elle espérait au fond d'elle que la prochaine recherche par les sauveteurs soit la dernière et surtout la bonne.

Elle sentit qu'on l'observait et se retourna. C'était Sue qui se tenait devant elle.

Elle en avait assez d'attendre là, assise les bras croisés, priant pour qu'une équipe aille chercher Demetrius et Jack. Elle avait été assignée au recensement du personnel qui sortait des décombres et elle devait être franche avec elle. C'était au dessus de ces forces. Elle voyait la liste s'allonger de minutes en minutes mais le nom qu'elle voulait tant marquer n'était pas encore inscrit sur cette liste. Elle devait faire quelque chose.

**Wallace** : Melle Thomas ?

**Sue** : Je voudrais aider aux recherches.

**Wallace** : Je sais que…

**Sue** : Non, je crois que vous ne comprenez pas.

Sue avait les yeux légèrement embués mais cela n'enlevait en rien ça détermination. Elle ne voulait pas manquer de respect à sa supérieure mais elle en avait assez de rester à rien faire.

**Sue** : Je veux être utile.

Wallace dévisagea la jeune femme. Elle avait déjà vécu cette situation trop de fois et elle comprenait l'obstination que Sue dans son regard. Seulement elle ne pouvait pas oublié les paroles de Jack.

Flash back

_**Wallace : **__Je tiens à vous prévenir que si la situation ne trouve pas de solution, je me verrais dans l'obligation de prendre une décision vis-à-vis de Mlle Thomas. Chose que je n'ai absolument pas envie de faire. Mais il est hors de question que mon équipe court des risques à cause d'histoires personnelles._

_**Jack : **__Cela n'influencera pas notre travail…_

_**Wallace : **__je suis sûre que c'est ce que vous pensez… mais je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que vous ! Même si je sais que vous êtes un très bon agent… mais ces choses là peuvent être difficile à gérer. Et je ne veux pas mettre la vie de personne en danger._

_**Jack : **__Je comprends._

_**Wallace : **__Parfait. Alors j'espère ne plus à avoir ce genre de conversation avec vous ?!_

_**Jack : **__Nous allons régler ce problème… mais je tiens à vous demander une faveur._

_Wallace le regarda en attendant la suite._

_**Jack : **__Si la situation ne trouvait finalement pas de solution positive, j'aimerais que vous acceptiez ma mutation._

_Wallace n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était prêt à sacrifier sa carrière pour elle._

_**Jack : **__Sue est une recrue indispensable pour le FBI. Se passer de ses services serait une erreur. Elle a un don rare et elle a été un très bon agent. _

Fin du flash back

Jack avait raison. Cette femme était un élément important du FBI et elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle n'était pas la seule. Wallace lança un petit sourire amusé à la situation. ILS étaient des éléments indispensables tous les deux pour le bon fonctionnement du FBI.

Son instinct ne l'avait pas tromper, ces deux-là étaient spéciaux. Elle le voyait encore aujourd'hui. Elle leva les yeux et fixa Sue. La volonté de Sue était perceptible dans son regard.

**Wallace** : Je pense que vous devriez voir avec le chef des recherches.

Sue parut un peu étonnée au début. Elle pensait que Wallace nierait tout en bloc. Elle avait déjà réfléchi à des arguments pour la convaincre et même de demander à Abby se servir d'intermédiaire mais ce n'était pas la peine.

Wallace sortit de la tente et regarda autour d'elle pour apercevoir le secouriste. Elle tenait sa radio dans la main et scruta les environs malgré la poussière. Après quelques secondes Wallace utilisa sa radio et contacta l'homme en question qui apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

**Wallace** : Melle Thomas, laissez moi vous présenter Harold Flemming, chef des secours.

Sue serra la main de l'homme qui la regardait avec étonnement.

**Flemming** : Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

**Wallace** : Melle Thomas voudrait vous aider pour les recherches.

**Flemming** : (regardant Sue des pieds à la tête) Vous avez déjà fait une formation de sauvetage ?

**Sue** : A Quantico.

**Flemming** : Dans ce genre de circonstance ?

Sue baissa la tête. Non, jamais. Ce n'était qu'un exercice là-bas et il n'y avait pas autant de blessés et le stress n'était pas si grand. Et surtout, la vie de Jack n'était pas en danger comme maintenant. Elle n'avait pas l'esprit clair mais ils avaient besoin de toute aide qu'on pouvait leur donner.

Elle ne devait pas se laisser impressionner. C'était sûrement l'une des raisons qui avait poussé Wallace à ne pas la faire changer d'avis. Elle aurait baissé les bras en voyant la difficulté.

Wallace n'avait pas dit un mot de plus et allait laisser Sue se débrouiller seule. Si elle voulait faire quelque chose, personne ne la forçait. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle le regrette ensuite. C'était sa décision.

Soudain, après quelques minutes d'hésitation, les choses lui parurent claires. Wallace la testait. Elle voulait savoir si la confiance qu'elle avait en elle, les choix qu'elle avait fait et allait faire, elle n'allait pas les regretter plus tard.

Elle regarda Wallace. Si elle restait encore là, à ne rien faire elle deviendrait folle à attendre. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour accélérer les recherches. Elle regarda Flemming dans les yeux. Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle était déterminée à participer aux secours.

**Sue** : Je n'ai pas l'expérience dans ce genre de… chose… à ce niveau de catastrophe mais je connais bien le bâtiment et Lévy connaît l'odeur de Jack, il pourra nous mener à lui.

**Flemming** : Lévy ?

**Sue** : Oui, c'est mon chien d'assistance.

Sue fit signe à Levy de venir à ses pieds. Le chien s'exécuta. Flemming parut un peu décontenancé. Il regarda Sue puis Wallace, cherchant à comprendre de quoi elle voulait parler. Il reporta son attention sur Sue qui connaissait ce regard. Elle l'avait vu bien trop de fois.

**Sue** : Je suis sourde.

Flemming écarquilla les yeux. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Il lança un regard empli de sens à Wallace qui resta impassible.

**Flemming** : Je ne crois pas que…

**Sue** : Je suivrais vos ordres.

Flemming baissa la tête en signe de résignation.

**Flemming** : Laissez nous votre chien, un dresseur l'accompagnera dans le bâtiment et…

**Sue** : Non !

Wallace et Flemming furent surpris par le ton de la jeune femme en face d'eux. Sue n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle allait et devait faire quelque chose et pas à s'occuper de répertorier les blessés où guider les ambulances. Non, elle voulait pénétrer dans ce bâtiment en ruine pour aller chercher cet homme qu'elle aimait. Elle en avait la conviction, elle le trouverait et le sortirait de cet enfer.

**Sue** : J'accompagnerai votre brigade avec mon chien. Je suivrais les règles que vous me dicterez et je ne ferais rien pour mettre l'un de vos hommes en danger.

Sue avait dit cela en fixant Flemming dans les yeux. Elle voulait qu'il perçoive la sincérité de ces mots. Flemming sembla réfléchir quelques instants tout en regardant Sue et Lévy, qui faisait les yeux doux au sauveteur.

**16h25, Immeuble du FBI**

Demetrius l'avait laissé pour prévenir Randy. Il savait que dès que cela aurait été fait, son ami reviendrait auprès de lui. Il essuya un liquide qui coulait le long de son oreille. C'était du sang. Son sang.

Il soupira. Cette journée devenait bien longue à son goût. Après tout, ces derniers jours avaient été eux aussi bien longs sans elle à ses côtés.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir agit de cette manière, d'avoir douter d'elle, d'avoir douter ce ses sentiments. Il l'a connaissait, elle était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé depuis longtemps. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir et la séparation lui paraissait la meilleure chose seulement…

Il lui avait pourtant promis de ne jamais la faire souffrir, de ne jamais la blesser, de lui épargner toutes les souffrances…il lui avait promis et il avait encore failli à sa promesse.

Flash back

_Sue était assise dans le restaurant. Elle était sortie pour déjeuner, abandonnée par Lucy et Tara, parties faire du shopping pendant leur heure de déjeuner. Depuis qu'elle était mariée, Lucy était insupportable. Dès qu'elle voyait Sue, elle l'interrogeait sur sa relation avec Jack. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions pour savoir où en était leur relation._

_Il soupira un long moment devant la beauté de cette femme. Elle était magnifique. Il n'avait pas d'autre mot que : magnifique. Il poussa la porte du restaurant et la rejoignit à la table._

_Ils s'échangèrent un regard tendre et aimant. Jack prit la main de Sue avant d'y déposer un doux baiser, ce qui la fit rougir légèrement. Jack et elle n'étaient pas très démonstratifs à cause des autres au bureau. Cependant ; lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, ils se montraient très attentionnés._

_**Jack**__ : Tu n'as pas encore commandé ?_

_**Sue**__ : Non, je t'attendais._

_Jack approcha son visage lentement de celui de Sue avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sue avant de regarder tendrement l'homme qui se tenait devant elle._

_**Sue**__ : Si tu continues on ne commandera jamais._

_**Jack**__ : C'est vrai._

_Jack toussa légèrement pour accentuer le fait qu'il reprenait son sérieux. Alors que Sue ne put s'empêcher de rire à la manière maladroite de Jack._

_**Jack**__ : Tu as décidé de ce que tu allais faire ce week-end ?_

_**Sue**__ : Et bien, je sais qu'Abby passe le samedi en compagnie de son père et qu'ensuite elle doit aller chez une amie pour réviser donc…_

_**Jack**__ : Donc ?_

_**Sue**__ : Je vais passer un week-end tranquille avec Lévy à l'appartement._

_Jack prit un petit regard malicieux._

_**Jack**__ : Et tu crois que si je passais par hasard…_

_Sue fit une petite moue avant de faire semblant de chercher sa réponse. Après avoir laisser Jack dans le doute, elle le regarda, un petit sourire, à son tour sur les lèvres._

_**Sue**__ : Et bien si c'est par hasard._

_Jack sourit de plus belle avant que Sue ne continue sa phrase._

_**Sue**__ : Et si bien sûr, par hasard tu emmenais une bouteille de vin, je cuisinerai un petit quelque chose pour l'accompagnement._

_**Jack**__ : (sourire) C'est une idée._

_**Sue**__ : (l'air innocent) Mais cela ne serait qu'un pur hasard._

_**Jack**__ : Bien sûr. Rien de programmé._

_Lévy qui suivait la conversation posa sa tête sur ses pattes. Ces deux-là oubliaient le reste du monde lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble._

Fin du flash back

Ces moments qu'il passait auprès de cette femme le rendaient heureux. Pourquoi les craintes venaient-elles compliquer les choses. Tout se passait si bien et puis…l'arrivée de Tim avait rouvert cette vieille blessure.

C'était pourtant évidement que Sue n'était pas comme Tania. Ils avaient partagé et vécu des choses si fortes qu'il avait une confiance totale en elle. Mais cette douleur…cette colère l'avait dépassée. Elle l'avait submergé et il ne voyait plus que Tim, triomphant encore une fois.

Ces mauvaises pensées s'étaient arrêtées lorsqu'il l'avait vu rentrer dans la pièce. Elle ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel. Ses mèches blondes, ce sourire, cette ambiance qui se dégageait d'elle.

Il sourit. La voir lui redonnait du courage. Il retrouvait la détermination, l'envie de vivre…malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait. Lui dire qu'il avait besoin de temps n'était qu'une excuse. Il n'avait pas douter d'elle mais de lui et ça, il ne se le pardonnait pas.

Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés comme précédemment. Elle le fixa, un petit sourire sur les lèvres rempli de sens.

**Jack** : Tu n'as pas eu la fin de l'histoire !

Il devait s'expliquer, elle méritait de comprendre pourquoi ils ne devaient plus être ensemble.

**Jack : **J'ai toujours cru que je ne ressentirais rien de comparable que ce que j'ai vécu avec Tania.

Sue l'écoutait attentivement.

**Jack : **J'avais refusé de croire à ce grand Amour dont tout le monde n'arrête pas de nous parler… pensant tout bêtement l'avoir vécu… et l'avoir perdu. J'ai été stupide ! Et je m'en suis rendu compte le jour où tu es entrée dan mon bureau. Ce jour là, tu m'as fait oublier Tania et tout le reste.

Il avait du mal à rester conscient mais il voulait aller jusqu'au bout cette fois. Il fallait qu'il tienne bon. Pour elle.

**Jack : **Tim m'a pris Tania… et quand il ait réapparut dans ma vie, j'ai eu peur qu'il fasse la même chose avec toi…et c'est ce que j'ai cru.

Sue baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'il avait mal agit.

**Jack : **J'ai eu tord et je….

Il toussa. La douleur dans sa poitrine avait redoublée et il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Il crachait de plus en plus de sang. Sue posa sa main sur le torse de Jack et la douleur se calma doucement.

**Jack : **Je ne te mérite pas ! Tout ce que j'arriverai à faire c'est te faire souffrir.

**16h45, Rue de Washington D.C.**

Elle avait insisté auprès de Flemming pour faire partie de l'équipe de recherche mais il n'avait pas accepté. Il avait cherché à se dérober sous de faux prétexte afin qu'elle ne puisse pas venir.

Elle en avait eut mal au cœur. Elle voulait faire quelque chose. Wallace savait qu'elle n'aurait pas baissé les bras et avait fait un marché avec Flemming afin que Sue puisse faire partie de l'expédition.

**Flemming** : Très bien, nous allons pénétrer dans la partie Est du bâtiment. D'après les différents relevés, la structure serait assez solide pour qu'une équipe entre. Nous allons y rentrer par groupe de trois.

Flemming s'avança vers ses hommes et leur tendit un brassard de couleur fluo.

**Flemming** : Ceux qui sont les porteurs de ce brassard seront les chefs d'équipe. Vous devrez leur obéir quoiqu'ils disent.

Flemming avait regardé Sue avec insistance lorsqu'il termina sa phrase avant de poursuivre.

**Flemming** : Nous allons devoir faire vite. Dès que vous avez trouvé quelqu'un ou une poche de survivants vous contactez la radio et vous les faites remonter.

Une main se leva dans l'assistance. Une jeune femme secouriste qui semblait mal à l'aise.

**Femme** : Et si on trouve des blessés ?

**Flemming** : Des secouristes seront avec vous. C'est eux qui diront si nous pouvons ou non déplacés une personne sans civière. Ne portez personne qui serait trop blessé et surtout ne donnez à boire à personne.

Sue sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle appréhendait ce qu'elle pourrait trouver en entrant dans ce lieu. Mais elle devait le faire, elle en avait la conviction. Quelque chose la poussait inexorablement à devoir aller là-bas.

Flash back

_**Rue de Washington D.C.**_

_Sue marchait blottie contre Jack. Une main tenant celle de l'homme à ses côtés et la laisse de Lévy dans l'autre. Il avait passé la soirée au cinéma où il ne diffusait que des vieux films sous titrés en version originale._

_**Sue**__ : Alors ? Tu as aimé le film ?_

_Jack fit une petite moue à laquelle Sue répondit par un sourire._

_**Sue**__ : Tu n'as pas aimé, c'est ça ?_

_**Jack**__ : Si ! C'était très…chevaleresque._

_Sue esquissa un sourire. Elle avait espéré que Jack ne se serait pas trop ennuyé mais elle avait eu tort._

_**Sue**__ : (gênée) Je suis désolée…j'aurais du te demander ton avis avant de prendre les places._

_**Jack**__ : Non, c'était très bien._

_Sue s'arrêta causant l'étonnement de Jack qui s'arrêta à son tour._

_**Jack**__ : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_**Sue**__ : Ne dis pas que ça t'a plu pour me faire plaisir._

_Jack eu un geste de recul alors que Lévy regardait tour à tour le couple qu'il avait sous les yeux._

_**Jack**__ : (étonné) Quoi ?_

_**Sue**__ : Ne fais pas semblant d'avoir aimer pour ne pas me vexer._

_**Jack**__ : Non, c'était sympa._

_Sue fixa Jack avec plus d'insistance._

_**Sue**__ : Sympa ?_

_**Jack**__ : Ecoute, je ne vais pas te mentir, je suis pas trop film capes et épées mais j'ai passé une soirée super._

_Sue semblait quelque peu déçue. Elle pensait que le film aurait pu les aider à oublier le quotidien qui s'était installé depuis quelques temps entre eux quand à sa plus grande surprise, Jack la prit par la taille._

_Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le trottoir, alors que l'étreinte de Jack se fit plus importante. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Sue n'avait pas envie que Jack lui fasse plaisir en lui mentant et ça, il le savait pertinemment._

_Jack déposa un rapide baiser pour que s'effacer la mine boudeuse de Sue. Il lui sourit et la serra doucement contre lui avant de reprendre la parole. _

_**Jack**__ : Le film était romantique et la compagnie que j'avais me suffit amplement à être heureux dans ce genre de moment._

_**Sue**__ : Tu veux dire que ça t'a un peu plut ?._

_Jack sourit._

_**Jack**__ : Dès que tu es avec moi, tout me plait._

_Sue rougit. Jack la serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle déposa ses mains sur le torse de son amant. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux._

_**Jack**__ : Dès que tu es là tout est super, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que toi._

_Lévy se mit alors à aboyer et posa sa patte sur la jambe de sa maîtresse._

_**Jack**__ : Toi aussi Lévy !_

_Jack sourit de plus belle avant que Sue ne pose sa main sur la joue de Jack._

_**Sue**__ : Merci._

_**Jack**__ : De quoi ?_

_**Sue**__ : De toujours me dire ce genre de chose._

_Sue déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Jack avant que Jack n'y réponde en serrant la jeune femme contre lui. Elle aimait la façon dont il avait de la rendre si particulière et unique, lorsqu'il la regardait, la touchait ou l'embrassait._

_Fin du flash back_

Elle voulait revivre ce genre de moment. Elle savait que Jack et elle étaient reliés par leurs sentiments même s'ils avaient eu une dispute. Elle devait le retrouver. Elle attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'il se remette de tout cela.

Flemming tapa dans ses mains pour rallier tous les sauveteurs, sortant Sue de ses songes, prévenue par Lévy.

**Flemming** : On y va !

Sue regarda le bâtiment avant de regarder Lévy. Elle devait le faire, quelque chose la poussait, comme un cri du cœur. Elle serra la laisse de son ami canin dans sa main et continua d'avancer vers l'entrée qu'emprunteraient les secours.

**16h55, Immeuble du FBI**

Il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête mais lorsqu'il la regardait il avait l'impression que la douleur partait. Pourquoi ? Il en avait une petite idée. Parce que cette femme était la seule chose qui le soulageait en toutes circonstances. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle passait la main sur sa joue.

**Jack** : Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit…je sais que tu n'es pas comme Tania, que j'ai agis comme un idiot et surtout…que je ne dois pas douter de toi.

Sue le regarda avec encore plus de tendresse.

**Jack** : Lorsque que je t'ai vu auprès de Tim, je me suis rappelé le regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il regardait Tania.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Il n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet avec elle. Il aurait dû, il avait essayé mais à chaque fois, il repoussait l'inévitable. Il ne devait plus faire marche arrière. Il voulait qu'elle sache, il voulait se faire pardonner si jamais il devait mourir là.

Le regard que lui lançait Sue était des plus tendres. Un regard qui le soutenait et qui l'encourageait à continuer dans sa confession. Elle était là pour lui, elle était et avait toujours été là pour lui, même maintenant. Elle ne l'abandonnait pas.

Jack baissa la tête. Il devait rassembler les dernières forces qu'il avait pour pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. La douleur qu'il avait ressentit à l'époque et surtout celle qu'il avait maintenant depuis qu'il était séparé avec Sue. Il le devait parce qu'elle avait le droit de savoir ce qui se passait. Elle devait connaître la vraie raison de leur séparation.

Il baissa la tête se souvenant de ce moment. Ce jour-là aussi elle était là pour lui, ça présence l'avait soulagé, rien que de voir son visage, il se sentait revivre et capable d'affronter tous les obstacles.

Flash back

_**Appartement de Jack**_

_Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir. Cette mission avait été éprouvante pour chacun d'eux mais surtout pour lui. Ils avaient recherché une petite fille disparue depuis plus de 48 heures._

_Heureusement, tout s'était bien terminée. La petite avait été retrouvée saine et sauve et son ravisseur jeté en prison. L'affaire avait mobilisée tout le bureau mettant tous les agents à la recherche du moindre indice._

_Il mis les clés dans la serrure de la porte et la poussa avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Il pénétra dans son havre de paix et referma la porte avec son pied, enlevant son manteau par la même occasion. Il n'avait plus de force, il était à bout._

_Alors qu'il s'avança dans le salon, Lévy vint à sa rencontre, heureux de voir un visage familier. Jack se pencha vers l'animal et le gratifia d'une caresse. Jack sourit. Si Lévy était là c'est qu'elle avait accepté sa proposition. Il lui avait demandé d'aller chez lui pour se reposer. Son appartement était plus proche du travail que celui de Sue. Il lui avait donné discrètement un double des clés pour qu'elle puisse y aller._

_Au début réticente, elle avait finit par céder, accablée par la fatigue. En guise de remerciement pour sa proposition, ils avaient échangé un regard rempli de tendresse. Ce que Jack avait vu dans ce regard c'était bien plus qu'un « merci », c'était aussi un « je t'aime » et ça, ils le savaient tous les deux._

_Une fois Lévy satisfait de son câlin, il alla se recoucher dans le panier. Jack continua la traversée de son appartement tout en enlevant sa veste puis sa cravate. Il lança le tout sur le canapé avant de se déchausser et de continuer à avancer en direction de la cuisine._

_Il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et regarda son contenu. Il y prit une bouteille d'eau fraîche et referma la porte. Il avala une gorgée avant de déboutonner sa chemise et de la tenir dans la main en avançant dans l'appartement._

_Il arriva dans le salon et alluma la télé. Il voulait savoir si la conférence de presse au sujet de l'enlèvement avait déjà eut lieu. Il resta debout dans la pièce, sa bouteille dans une main et la télécommande dans l'autre._

_Le journal télévisé venait de débuter, on pouvait y voir le directeur du FBI ainsi que les parents de la petite fille, un sourire de soulagement sur le visage, devant les caméras._

_Jack se concentra sur ce que disait les trois personnes. _

_**Télévision**__**Mère**__ : Nous avons retrouvé notre petite fille et c'est tout ce qui compte._

_**Père**__ : Nous tenons à remercier toutes les personnes qui nous ont permis de retrouver notre petite._

_**Directeur du FBI**__ : Le bureau du FBI a fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour…_

_Jack coupa le son et laissa le texte défilé en dessous. Il était heureux d'avoir réussi cette mission. Le sourire de cette petite fille qui avait retrouvé ses parents était la meilleure des récompenses._

_Alors qu'il allait boire une seconde gorgée, il sentit des bras lui entouré le torse. Elle posa sa tête et se serra contre lui. Jack posa sa main sur celle de Sue avant de se retourner et de lui faire face._

_Sue avait les yeux mi-clos et les cheveux un peu ébouriffés mais cela n'enlevait en rien sa beauté naturelle. Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de s'embrasser tendrement. Ils se détachèrent et restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Sue ne regarde l'écran du téléviseur._

_**Sue**__ : Vous avez retrouvé la petite ?_

_Sue reporta son attention sur les lèvres de Jack._

_**Jack**__ : Oui, on a réussi._

_**Sue**__ : Excellent travail agent Hudson !_

_Jack sourit._

_**Jack**__ : Mais on n'aurait rien pu faire si tu n'avais pas lu sur les lèvres du kidnappeur sur les cassettes de surveillance._

_**Sue**__ : Et comment va-t-elle ?_

_**Jack**__ : Elle était un peu fatiguée et réclamait ses parents mais sinon elle allait bien._

_**Sue**__ : Je suis soulagée._

_Sue baissa la tête. On pouvait voir à l'écran la scène de retrouvaille entre les parents et leur petite fille. Sue ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une larme au coin des yeux. C'était tellement émouvant._

_Ils étaient tous les deux présents lorsque les parents de la petite fille avaient signalé la disparition de leur enfant. Ils avaient été bouleversés par la détresse de ce couple. Ils s'étaient longuement regardés. Si ça avait été leur enfant, sans doute qu'ils seraient aussi troublés._

_Ils n'avaient pas encore parlés de fonder une famille mais c'était un peu une évidence. Ils s'aimaient et peut-être qu'un jour, ils auraient un petit chez eux, avec des enfants qui courraient partout dans le jardin._

_Jack sortit de ce songe lorsqu'il remarqua la larme qui coulait sur la joue de la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il lui prit le menton pour qu'elle le regarde._

_**Jack**__ : (essuyant la larme) Hé ! Est-ce que ça va ?_

_**Sue**__ : Oui, oui ! C'est juste que…_

_Sue désigna la télévision du doigt._

_**Sue**__ : …je suis heureuse pour eux._

_Jack regarda Sue avec tendresse. Cette femme était si différente de celle qu'il avait pu rencontrer auparavant. Il savait que quelque chose les liait, quelque chose qui les avait fait se rencontrer._

_Jack resserra son étreinte en blottissant Sue contre lui davantage. Il la regarda amoureusement avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Ils restèrent front contre front avant que Jack ne prenne la parole._

_**Jack**__ : Et si on allait se coucher ?_

_**Sue**__ : (sourire) J'allais dire la même chose._

_Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de partir la main dans la main en direction de la chambre._

Fin du flash back

Jack esquissa un sourire. Ce genre de moment avec Sue lui manquait mais il ne pouvait rien construire s'il ne chassait pas ses propres démons. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire souffrir une personne comme lui avait souffert.

Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par les sentiments contradictoires qu'il avait. Il devait parler avec Sue pour qu'elle sache qu'il avait encore mal. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle perde son temps à l'attendre.

Alors que Jack leva la tête pour s'adresser à Sue, cette dernière avait disparu laissant apparaître Demetrius, sur le bas de la porte.

**17h00, Rue de Washington**

Le chef Flemming ouvrait la marche suivit du reste de son équipe et de deux autres agents du FBI et d'un chien. Flemming avait accepté que Sue participe à la recherche des victimes à la seule condition que Sue n'y aille pas seule.

Il avait décidé de l'accompagner à l'intérieur. Sue avait été réticente au départ car elle présentait bien que Flemming n'était pas à l'aise en sa présence. Wallace aussi avait remarqué ce sentiment d'embarras et ne voulait pas que cette mésentente ne permette pas une recherche efficace des membres portés disparus.

Sue regarda à ses côtés, Bobby se trouvait là, la soutenant du regard. C'est lui qui allait l'épauler dans la fouille du bâtiment afin de retrouver leurs amis. Wallace avait demandé à Bobby d'accompagner Sue afin de surveiller ses arrières. Elle lui avait aussi dit de tout faire pour qu'aucun d'eux ne soit blessé.

Sue s'était changée ainsi que Bobby et portait un équipement de recherche. Chaque groupe vérifiait leur matériel avant de s'élancer dans la bataille. Le groupe de Sue, Bobby, Flemming et Lévy vérifiait que tout allait dans leur paquetage.

Une lampe torche pour chacun, un plan schématisé des locaux, une trousse des premiers soins, une petite pelle pliable, des couvertures de survie, tout était en état de marche. Flemming observait du coin de l'œil les faits et gestes de Sue.

Elle savait que Flemming ne voulait pas risquer la vie d'un de ces hommes ou sa vie pour un simple caprice. Cependant, elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle devait aller à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être parce que Jack était quelque part, là, à l'attendre ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière.

Elle s'avança dans l'entrée attendant le signal de Flemming pour entrer, Bobby, Lévy et elle. Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer. L'entrée qu'ils empruntaient n'était pas celle qu'elle prenait tous les jours depuis son admission au FBI. Elle passa sous un morceau de mur, soutenu par un pilier en fer, mis là en soutien.

Elle observait les lieux avec terreur. Lévy ouvrait la marche, grimpant sur les pierres bordant le chemin. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment des êtres humains pouvaient arriver à une telle cruauté. Les larmes allaient lui monter aux yeux quand elle sentit la main de Bobby posée sur son épaule.

**Bobby** : Ca ira ?

**Sue** : (essuyant ses premières larmes) Oui ! C'est juste que…ça me fait mal de voir ça comme ça.

**Bobby** : Je sais. Mais on retrouvera ceux qui ont fait ça.

Bobby et Sue s'épaulèrent dans cette épreuve avant de continuer d'avancer jusqu'à ce que Flemming s'arrête, montrant la carte à chaque chef de groupe.

**Flemming** : Nous allons nous séparer ici en groupe de recherche. Utilisez la radio si jamais vous avez un problème.

Tous les secouristes hochèrent la tête avant de prendre des directions opposées dans la cavité qui partaient dans plusieurs directions différentes.

Flemming s'approcha de Sue, Bobby, et Lévy. Il leur désigna du doigt l'endroit qu'il allait fouiller en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles des autres groupes.

**Flemming** : Nous allons continuer du côté nord, prenez vos lampes et restez bien prêt de moi.

Bobby et Sue acquièrent de la tête avant de suivre sur ses talons l'agent Flemming.

**17h23, Immeuble du FBI**

Demetrius s'approcha de Jack appuyé contre un pan du mur encore debout. Il mit un genou au sol et posa sa main sur le front de Jack. Son visage se crispa.

**Demetrius** : Tu es brûlant de fièvre ? Tu tiendras le coup ?

**Jack** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai connu pire, non ?

**Demetrius** : Je ne crois pas, non.

Le ton de Demetrius avait changé. Il savait que Jack n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Même si Jack prétendait le contraire, sa santé n'était pas au beau fixe et les secours ne risquaient pas de les trouver tout de suite.

**Jack : **Et Randy ?!

**Demetrius : **Les gravas sont trop instables pour que je puisse le sortir de cet ascenseur. Mais il ne risque rien tant qu'il reste dedans sans bouger.

Jack remarqua l'inquiétude de son ami et tenta de changer le sujet de la conversation. Cela ne servirait à rien, s'ils commençaient à s'inquiéter tous les deux de la manière de sortir d'ici. Une équipe de secours devait être à leur recherche.

**Jack** : J'aurai bien mangé un morceau ou un de ces petits trucs qu'ils font dans le nouveau resto sur la 4ième rue.

Demetrius remarqua la tentative de Jack pour faire oublier l'attente et rendre l'atmosphère du moment moins pesante. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Demetrius. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son sang-froid et d'avoir des pensées négatives.

**Demetrius** : C'est vrai que c'était super bon.

**Jack** : Avec cette super sauce qu'ils mettent dessus.

**Demetrius** : Oui !

Les deux hommes commencèrent à rêvasser avant que Demetrius ne reprenne la parole.

**Demetrius** : J'en avais amené à Donna, elle est aussi devenue accro à la sauce.

**Jack** : Sue aussi !

Jack resta silencieux réalisant qu'il venait de penser à elle, encore une fois sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il avait beau ne plus la voir, ne plus lui rendre visite à son appartement, ne plus lui dire qu'il l'aimait…elle était toujours présente quoiqu'il fasse.

**Demetrius** : Toi et Sue ! Si on m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Jack releva la tête, étonné par les propos de Demetrius.

**Jack** : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Demetrius** : C'est évident.

**Jack** : Comment ça ?

**Demetrius** : Jack ! On est le FBI !

Jack et Demetrius se regardèrent avant d'esquisser un sourire complice. C'était le genre à Myles de dire ce genre de phrase. Jack lança un regard en direction de son ami qui s'était assis en face de lui.

**Jack** : Myles déteins sur toi mon pauvre.

**Demetrius** : En attendant, il n'a pas tort.

Jack baissa la tête. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle et pourtant. Il priait pour qu'elle n'ait rien. Si jamais quelque chose lui était arrivée, il ne se le serait pas pardonné. S'il y a une promesse qu'il pouvait encore tenir la concernant c'était bien qu'il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle n'ait rien.

**Jack** : Sue est quelqu'un de bien. J'espère qu'elle va bien.

**Demetrius** : Je suis certain qu'elle doit t'attendre et que comme d'habitude tu te fais attendre.

Jack et Demetrius se lancèrent un sourire complice avant que Demetrius ne reprenne la parole.

**Demetrius** : De toute façon, elle est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air…on va sortir d'ici.

L'ambiance devenait plus sérieuse. L'explosion avait compliqué les choses. Les deux agents auraient pu trouver des cordes et descendre en rappel par la cabine de l'ascenseur si la condition physique de Jack n'était pas si inquiétante. Jack toussa légèrement.

Jack posa sa main devant ses lèvres, sentant une quinte de toux se profiler. Le visage de Demetrius se ferma quelque peu. Jack devait avoir plusieurs côtes de casser à défaut de ne pouvoir marcher.

**Demetrius** : Ca ira ?

**Jack** : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Demetrius se releva, regardant par l'embrasure de la porte. Randy criait dans la cabine d'ascenseur et s'impatientait. Alors que Demetrius avait le dos tourné, Jack regarda sa main. Du sang.

Demetrius se retourna en direction de Jack.

**Demetrius** : Je crois que je vais devoir retourner auprès de Randy, je ne savais pas qu'il était claustrophobe.

**Jack** : Et dire qu'il est toujours assis dans son bureau normalement, c'est étonnant.

**Demetrius** : Si jamais tu as un problème, tu hurles.

**Jack** : (sourire) Ok !

**Demetrius** : Je suis au bout du couloir.

Demetrius quitta son ami dont l'état de santé empirait. Il n'avait pas voulu l'alarmer mais si cela continuait, il ne tiendrait pas éternellement. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, se remémorant ce jour où il se sentait si bien et si heureux.

Flash back

_**Appartement de Jack**_

_Il regardait le plafond. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant mais il ne pouvait pas bouger plus la tête sous peine de la réveiller. Ils avaient passé la nuit sur un dossier délicat et maintenant que les méchants avaient été appréhendés, une sieste réparatrice leur ferait le plus grand bien._

_Ils avaient juste ôté leurs vestes et leurs chaussures et s'étaient laissés tomber sur le lit dans l'appartement. La fatigue ayant pris de l'ampleur, ils n'avaient même pas dîner et avaient dormi jusqu'au petit matin._

_Jack tourna la tête de quelques centimètres. Elle avait la tête poser sur son torse, endormie très profondément. Il pouvait sentir son parfum flotter dans la chambre. Ce parfum enivrant qui lui faisait savoir qu'elle était près de lui. Il huma ce parfum tout en essayant de savoir si elle était réveillée mais ce n'était pas le cas._

_Il posa sa main droite sur la joue de la jeune femme assoupie. Il prit dans sa main les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient le visage de Sue. Il voulait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, qu'il puisse passer tous les autres jours de sa vie à la regarder dormir, blottie contre lui._

_Il reposa sa tête doucement sur l'oreiller afin de ne pas la réveiller. Il était rare qu'elle dorme si profondément, en général elle était la première éveillée. Mais là, elle dormait à poings fermés. Jack soupira. Ce genre de moment était tellement rare depuis quelque temps. Ils travaillaient très tard tous les deux et n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de se voir en dehors du bureau._

_Après plusieurs affaires réglées, ils avaient enfin réussi à passer une soirée romantique, rien qu'eux, sans dossier, sans coup de téléphone ou surveillance. Rien qu'elle et lui. Ils avaient passé la soirée à parler d'eux et des choses qu'ils aimeraient faire ensemble une fois la mission finie, une fois la semaine terminée et puis aussi les semaines qui viendraient._

_Jack sourit. Se projeter ainsi dans l'avenir, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il avait déjà pensé à une relation à long terme, bien sûr mais avec Sue c'était différent. Lorsqu'il rêvait d'une petite maison dans un quartier tranquille, un chien, des enfants… dans tous ces rêves de bonheur il y voyait une femme se tenant à ses côtés, lui ayant apporté cette joie et ce bonheur infini : Sue. Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle._

_Il releva légèrement la tête, elle dormait encore son souffle caressant le torse de Jack. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et resserra son étreinte autour du corps de Sue. Elle soupira longuement avant de continuer de dormir. C'était elle et aucune autre._

Fin du flash back

Pourquoi pensait-il à ce genre chose maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il l'avait blessée, qu'il voulait être seul pour réfléchir ? Maintenant qu'il avait agit de cette manière ? Il avait agit égoïstement, mais c'était pour son bien.

Jack appuya sa tête contre le mur et soupira. Il ne put le faire bien longuement puisque ses blessures le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Il n'allait pas bien. Alors qu'il se battait pour ne pas s'endormir, la porte de la pièce des archives se referma légèrement attiré par un courant d'air.

**18h01, Rue de Washington D.C.**

Elles attendaient que quelqu'un vienne les prévenir de se qui se passait. Elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rentrer dans le bâtiment sans autorisation, surtout sans celle de Wallace mais elles s'inquiétaient pour leurs amis.

Elles avaient vu l'équipe de sauvetage pénétrer au milieu des décombres. Elles s'étaient lancées un regard inquiet de l'évolution des choses. Tara, Abby, Wallace et Lucy virent partir ce groupe d'hommes et de femmes dans ce lieu de désolation.

Ils devaient revenir avec des survivants, tous priaient pour qu'ils reviennent avec le reste du personnel manquant. Alors que les jeunes femmes observaient un groupe de pompier partir à l'intérieur des débris pour déblayer les sorties, Myles s'approcha de Wallace.

**Myles** : (à Wallace) On fait quoi en attendant ?

Wallace resta quelques secondes silencieuse avant de se tourner vers le reste de son équipe et de sa fille.

**Wallace** : Pendant que Lucy et Tara font la liste des personnes hospitalisées ou manquantes, vous et moi, Leland nous allons aider les autres services pour installer un centre de premier secours.

Myles hocha la tête en signe affirmatif avant de quitter la tente qu'il leur servait de centre des opérations. A ce moment, Abby s'interposa entre la sortie de Myles, sous le regard de sa mère.

**Wallace** : Abby ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**Abby** : Et moi dans tout ça, je me tourne les pouces ?

Abby défiait sa mère du regard et Myles se trouvait pile au milieu.

**Myles** : Je vais vous laisser vous expliquer entre vous mesdames et…

**Abby** : Non, je me disais que l'agent Leland pouvait avoir besoin d'aide.

Myles se tourna vivement vers Wallace qui avait un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

**Wallace** : C'est une idée.

Abby n'attendit pas d'avoir l'avis de Myles et l'empoigna par le bras en direction de la sortie sous les regards amusés de Tara, Lucy et Wallace.

**18h05, Ruine du bâtiment fédéral**

Elle avançait dans le bâtiment guidé par Lévy, sa lampe torche et Bobby qui fermait la marche. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était le même bâtiment qu'elle fréquentait tous les jours depuis maintenant 4 ans.

Elle marchait sur des blocs de pierres, évitant les câbles et fils électriques qui pendaient des plafonds. L'intérieur du bâtiment était méconnaissable. Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux tellement cela était invraisemblable.

Alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts, Flemming s'arrêta brusquement, levant la main pour que plus personne ne bouge. Elle se tourna en direction de Bobby qui lui fit comprendre qu'un bruit se faisait entendre, un appel.

Elle sentit son cœur palpité. C'était peut-être Jack qui tapait afin qu'on vienne le chercher. Elle avait cette image en tête. Jack, allongé sur le sol, ensanglanté demandant d'une voix faible de l'aide. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle attendit que Flemming désigne une direction pour que Lévy parte à la recherche du bruit.

**Sue** : (à Lévy) Cherche Lévy !

Lévy regarda sa maîtresse pour s'assurer de son accord et une fois que Sue eut hoché de la tête en signe affirmatif, Lévy parti en trombe. Sue, Bobby et Flemming tentèrent de suivre l'animal qui avançait sans trop de difficulté à travers les décombres.

L'animal fit grimper des étages aux trois personnes qui le suivaient par l'escalier de secours qui n'était pas trop encombré par des débris. Après quelques minutes, Lévy s'arrêta devant une porte entrouverte. Il la poussa avec son museau et y pénétra.

Sue s'arrêta dans sa course. Est-ce qu'elle avait eut raison de venir ? Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas lui en vouloir d'être venue. Non, elle avait fait tout cela parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui et si jamais il était furieux et bien…et bien ça voudrait dire qu'il allait bien !

Flemming et Bobby la dépassèrent alors que ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus petit. Elle redoutait ce moment. Le revoir, elle le voulait plus que tout au monde mais après ce qu'elle avait ressentit. Elle l'avait haït, maudit et détesté pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Flash back

_**Appartement de Sue, une semaine auparavant**_

_Elle s'était assise sur le bord de son lit se demandant pourquoi les choses avaient dérapé sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle avait été comme spectatrice d'une scène qui venait de lui briser le cœur._

_Elle lui en voulait. Dès qu'elle repensait à ce qu'elle ressentait, elle lui en voulait. Elle ne pouvait que le haïr, le détester. __Elle avait essayé de se défendre, de lui faire entendre raison mais il était resté bloqué dans son mutisme. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal à part aider. C'est lui qui avait décidé de mettre un terme à cette relation, qui voulait « réfléchir » ! C'était donc de sa faute à lui et lui seul._

_Pourquoi avait-elle cru qu'il était différent ? Elle essayait sans doute de se convaincre que cette relation était spéciale alors qu'elle était vouée à l'échec. Elle s'était sans doute laissée aveugler par Lucy qui lui disait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre._

_Chaque mot que Jack avait prononcé résonna comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Cette rupture, c'était lui qui l'avait décidé. C'est lui qui voulait prendre du recul, c'est lui qui voulait rester seul. Elle le détestait._

_Il lui avait fait tant de jolies promesses. Toutes ces paroles qu'ils avaient dit comme quoi il l'aimait, qu'il veuille passer sa vie auprès d'elle, qu'il était heureux avec qu'elle…tous ceci n'étaient que des mensonges._

_Une larme coula sur sa joue. Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer, c'était lui le fautif, c'était entièrement de sa faute si leur relation était terminée. Elle n'était pas responsable de ce qui arrivait. Tout était uniquement de sa faute à lui._

_Les larmes redoublèrent. Elle se mentait. Elle se cherchait des excuses pour ne pas avoir été auprès de lui. Elle ne l'avait pas soutenu, elle s'était braquée, elle l'avait laissé souffrir sans comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu. Elle était encore plus responsable que lui dans cette histoire. Elle l'avait trahi._

_Elle plongea sa tête sur son oreiller. Elle devait étouffer ses pleurs sinon elle ne s'arrêterait jamais. Elle souffrait trop. Elle aurait voulu mourir, tout quitter. Pourquoi souffrait-elle autant si elle le haïssait ? C'est alors qu'en resserrant l'oreiller entre ses mains elle sentit quelque chose sous l'oreiller._

_Elle releva la tête, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle essuya les larmes qui avaient dessiné des sillons sur ses joues et souleva l'oreiller pour en découvrir ce qui était en dessous._

_Elle retint sa respiration. Ses mains tremblèrent. Elle n'arriverait jamais à l'oublier. Elle déposa l'oreiller sur le côté et prit l'objet qui s'y trouvait en dessous. Une chemise. Celle de Jack._

_Elle la prit entre ses doigts alors que ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus. Ce vêtement dégageait un parfum qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille. Celle de l'homme qui l'avait porté. Elle le porta à son visage et en huma le parfum._

_C'était trop dur, elle avait l'impression qu'il était près d'elle, qu'il n'était jamais partit, que jamais rien ne s'était passé. Alors qu'elle avait encore le visage emmitouflé dans la chemise, un sanglot s'en échappa._

_Elle ne tiendrait jamais sans lui, elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Avant que cette mission ne leur soit confiée, avant que Tim n'apparaisse, avant qu'elle ne quitte le camion et surtout avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable._

Fin du flash back

Alors que Bobby se retourna pour savoir si Sue allait bien, voyant que son élan avait brusquement changé, il fit demi-tour et s'arrêta devant la jeune femme. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et semblait pensive. Bobby posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

**Bobby** : (inquiet) Sue ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Sue sortie de son mauvais souvenir. C'était du passé, elle devait penser à l'instant présent. Elle regarda Bobby et hocha la tête frénétiquement pour faire un oui de la tête.

Elle ne devait pas se démoraliser, surtout pas devant Flemming. Wallace l'avait convaincu de la prendre dans l'équipe de sauvetage et elle devait se montrer à la hauteur. Elle se força à sourire à Bobby afin de le rassurer un peu. Elle reprit un peu d'assurance avant d'effacer les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la porte.

**18h22, Immeuble du FBI**

Il faisait la navette entre la salle des archives, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, et la cabine d'ascenseur. Il arpentait les couloirs espérant trouver une solution pour sortir de là.

Il s'appuya quelques secondes, essoufflé par ces efforts physiques. Il essuya la sueur qu'il avait sur le front avant de repartir en direction de l'ascenseur. Jack s'en sortirait si les secours venaient rapidement et les escaliers s'étaient effondrés au niveau de leur étage.

Demetrius arriva près des portes de l'ascenseur et se pencha pour apercevoir Randy qui pestait tout seul.

**Demetrius** : Randy ? Vous êtes encore là ?

**Randy** : Et d'après vous, j'aurais pu être où ?

Demetrius soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de chercher des histoires à l'intendant de l'administration puisse qu'ils avaient tous les deux leur propres ennuis.

**Demetrius** : Vous n'avez pas entendu si des secours arrivaient ?

**Randy** : Non. Mais ils doivent me chercher.

**Demetrius** : Heureusement que l'explosion a eu lieu à l'heure ou il y a le moins de monde au bureau.

Un silence s'installa.

**Demetrius : **Jack est gravement touché… il faut que les secours arrivent rapidement !

Le visage de Randy se ferma quelque peu. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas très proche des agents qui venaient le voir pour tel ou tel problème d'ordre administratif. Mais, il connaissait cet agent, comme tous les autres qui passaient dans ces locaux et la perte d'un élément était toujours difficile.

Randy se ressaisit quelques secondes et se concentra sur un point fixe dans la cabine sous le regard étonné de Demetrius.

**Randy** : Agent Gans ?

Demetrius pencha un peu plus sa tête dans la cage d'escalier afin d'entendre ce que lui disait Randy.

**Demetrius** : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Randy** : J'entends des gens appeler.

Les visages des deux hommes s'illuminèrent. Les secours étaient arrivés jusqu'à eux.

**18h37, Ruine du bâtiment fédéral**

Elle avança jusqu'à la porte, la peur au ventre. Si c'était lui ? Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Elle inspira profondément et allait rentrer quand Flemming sortit de la pièce, un air grave sur le visage. Sue lui lança un regard interrogatif, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi se revirement de situation.

Flemming stoppa Sue dans son élan. Il lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

**Flemming** : Il n'a pas survécu à ses blessures, il vaut mieux que nous allions à la recherche de survivant.

Sue écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas survécu ? Non, c'était impossible.

**Sue** : Non…

**Flemming** : Il a juste eu le temps de murmurer quelques mots mais…je suis désolé.

Bobby et Sue échangèrent un regard inquiet avant que Lévy ne réapparaisse sur le pas de la porte, la mine toute triste.

Sue resta immobile comme pétrifiée. Elle devait y aller, le voir de ses propres yeux. C'était impossible, non, inimaginable. Elle devait être dans un affreux cauchemar dans lequel toutes ses craintes faisaient surfaces et surtout la plus grande : le perdre lui.

Alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes pour ne pas montrer à Flemming sa douleur, elle avança jusqu'au pas de la porte où Lévy se tenait. Elle ne dit pas un mot alors que Flemming posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

**Flemming** : Je ne vous conseille pas d'y aller. Ce n'est pas très joli à voir.

Sue se tourna lentement en direction de l'agent secouriste. Ils se défièrent longuement du regard. Elle devait le voir de ses propres yeux pour en être certaine, pour qu'aucun doute ne subsiste. Elle lança un rapide regard en direction de Bobby pour qu'il la laisse y aller lui aussi.

Bobby avala sa salive avant de baisser la tête en signe de résignation. Même s'il y mettait toute sa bonne volonté, il n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis. Il tenta de la dissuader une dernière fois en se proposant d'aller voir le corps mais elle refusa de le laisser y aller seul.

Sue posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et, tout en retenant sa respiration, abaissa la poignée pour passer le pas de la pièce. A chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait alors que la porte s'ouvrait, des images horribles défilant au ralenti lui vint en tête.

Jack, allongé sur le sol, les yeux ouverts sans aucune lueur de vie fixant le sol. Une main sur son torse et l'autre serrant un papier dans la main. La scène était trop horrible. L'odeur du sang qui se mélangeait à celle de la poussière. Cette image qui ne voulait pas disparaître, Jack, allongé sur le sol, figé. Elle avala sa salive alors que la porte continuait de s'ouvrir. Elle imagina la suite de la scène.

Elle se précipiterait dans sa direction, cherchant à le serrer dans ses bras pour qu'il se réveille mais il resterait immobile et froid de manière inhabituelle. Elle soulèverait sa tête pour qu'il échange un regard complice dont ils avaient le secret au début de leur relation mais elle n'y verrait plus cette petite lueur. Elle n'y verrait que le néant, l'obscurité et la mort. Elle essayerait alors de le réchauffer en posant sur sa joue sur la sienne, cherchant une réponse de sa part, de la part cet être qui ne vivrait plus.

Elle laisserait une larme tombée en écartant son visage du sien, cherchant à ce qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui sourit où qu'il soit tout simplement en vie. Mais rien n'y changerait. Elle le regarderait, les yeux embués et se mordillerait la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde ce qu'il tiendrait dans sa main.

Elle ouvrirait délicatement la main inerte de Jack avant de découvrir, en milles morceaux, une photo d'eux lors de leur sortie en amoureux dans le parc, il y a quelques mois. Et là, elle éclaterait en sanglot. Il l'aurait déchiré juste avant de mourir pour qu'elle sache qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

Sa main trembla sur la poignée avec la peur et la nervosité se mélangeant. Et si c'était ce qu'elle allait découvrir en franchissant le seuil de cette porte ? Comment pourrait-elle vivre en sachant qu'il avait haï jusqu'à son dernier souffle ?

Elle relâcha son étreinte sur la poignée de porte quand elle sentit le regard de Flemming posé sur elle. Elle se concentra de nouveau. Wallace avait réussi à le convaincre de l'utilité de Sue lors de cette mission, elle ne devait pas flancher.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et s'avança à l'intérieur de la pièce, cherchant tout le courage qu'elle pouvait avoir en elle.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	10. Le dernier souffle part 2

**9 – Le Dernier Souffle**

**Part 2**

**Auteur :** Veda Leen & FandeSérie

**Résumé :** Un attentat a eu lieu au cœur de Washington D.C. faisant plusieurs blessés quelques minutes avant l'heure d'ouverture des bureaux.

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de la PAX. Ce fanfic a pour but de divertir les fans de la série Sue Thomas, FBEye.

**18h39, Ruines du bâtiment fédéral**

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement. Le vent l'avait un peu refermé sur elle-même. Ce n'était pas un vent violent, juste une brise qui avait entrouvert la porte, enfermant l'agent Hudson, toujours couché sur le sol.

D'un certain côté, c'était assez rassurant. C'est qu'il devait avoir un accès non loin d'eux jusqu'à la surface. Un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Il était inconscient. Ce n'était pas bon signe, il l'avait quitté quelques minutes seulement et il était éveillé mais pendant ce laps de temps, les choses pouvaient aller vite, très vite.

Demetrius posa un genou sur le sol, au côté de son ami inanimé. Jack était toujours inconscient, sa tête penchée sur le côté. Demetrius prit le poignet de Jack afin de prendre son pouls. Il avait l'impression de tenir dans sa main, un corps inerte, sans vie.

Le visage de Demetrius s'aggrava. Il cherchait le pouls de son ami mais il ne le sentait pas. La peur put se lire sur son visage. Jack ! Non, pas lui. Il avait encore beaucoup de chose à faire, à vivre. Il ne pouvait pas être…

Demetrius allongea son ami. Il devait y avoir une raison qui l'empêchait de sentir le pouls de son ami. C'était sans doute la nervosité. Ca ne pouvait être que cela. Demetrius retenta sa chance. Après avoir chercher quelques minutes, il le sentit enfin. Le pouls était faible mais régulier. L'agent laissa s'échapper un soupire libérateur. Il était en vie.

Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que son ami puisse partir de cette manière, il savait que ça serait difficile pour lui de voir un ami de longue date le quitter de cette façon mais surtout pour elle.

Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas les mots pour la consoler, pour apaiser sa douleur. Aucun d'entre eux d'ailleurs ne le pourrait. Il savait que quelque chose de spécial se vivait entre Sue et Jack. Dès le premier jour où ils se rencontrèrent jusqu'au mariage de Lucy, ils avaient su rester discret mais ils voulaient vivre quelque chose et il les comprenait.

Demetrius reposa le bras de son ami sur le sol. Il ne devait pas le laisser dormir, c'était trop risqué s'il dormait plus longtemps. Il lui tapota la joue pour le faire revenir à lui.

**Demetrius** : Jack ? Jack ?...

Jack ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal et puis ses côtes. Il se redressa avec l'aide de Demetrius avant de lui parler avec un sourire en coin.

**Jack** : Mon prince charmant est arrivé.

**Demetrius** : Désolé, il n'y avait que moi de disponible mais je sais que tu aurais préféré une jeune femme blonde.

Demetrius esquissa un sourire alors que le visage de Jack se ferma. Demetrius fronça les sourcils.

**Demetrius** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Jack** : Sue et moi…nous ne sommes plus ensemble… depuis quelques semaines.

Demetrius resta immobile, comme pétrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de son ami.

**Demetrius** : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Jack** : C'est un peu compliqué.

**Demetrius** : Ne me dit pas que tu lui en veux pour le baiser qu'elle a donné à Tim. C'est un crétin et c'était uniquement pour la mission.

**Jack** : Il n'y a pas que ça…

**Demetrius** : Jack !

Demetrius défia Jack du regard.

**Demetrius** : Mon vieux, tu sais bien que Sue n'aime que toi alors pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes séparés ?

Jack soupira. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir encore. Il ne voulait pas souffrir encore.

**Jack** : Laisse tomber !

**Demetrius** : Jack.

Le ton de Demetrius s'était adoucit. Il voyait de la peine, de la rancœur et aussi beaucoup d'amour sur le visage de son ami. Cette femme, Sue, était tout pour lui c'était évident.

**Demetrius** : Raconte-moi.

Jack releva la tête. S'il devait mourir dans cet endroit, quelqu'un devait savoir pour le raconter à Sue afin qu'elle puisse refaire sa vie.

Jack s'appuya contre le pan du mur afin de ne pas trop sentir la douleur.

**Jack** : Et bien voilà…

**18h51, Ruines du bâtiment fédéral**

La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement. Une odeur de sang et de poussière se soulevait dans les airs. C'était désagréable mais elle devait le faire. Si c'était lui, elle devait le voir une dernière fois pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait même s'il ne pourrait jamais lui donner de réponse.

Elle avait la main posée sur la poignée de la porte, la respiration haletante et irrégulière. Si Flemming ne l'observait pas du bout du couloir, elle se serait sans doute évanouie tellement la pression qu'elle ressentait était forte.

Elle ne devait plus hésiter, si c'était lui elle serait fixée. Elle pleurerait et après n'avoir plus de larmes pour exprimer sa douleur, elle essayerait de faire illusion en vivant au jour le jour. Si ce n'était pas lui, elle remercierait le ciel de l'avoir épargner et prierait pour l'homme qui avait perdu la vie.

L'odeur devenait de plus en plus forte. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle s'avança dans la pièce, le corps immobile devant elle. Bobby et Lévy la suivaient de quelques pas.

Le corps inerte se trouvait là. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Des larmes qui mélangeaient joie et tristesse. Une joie du fait que ça ne soit pas lui et une tristesse parce que cet homme, elle le connaissait.

Elle resta un moment immobile puis frotta ses yeux pour effacer les sillons que les larmes avaient dessiné sur ses joues. C'était Andy Porter. Un agent du bureau des affaires fiscales. Elle avait déjà travaillé avec lui, c'est Jack qui lui avait présenté.

_Flash back_

_Jack marchait au côté de Jack. Il arpentait le couloir du FBI quand Jack posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sue pour lui montrer qu'il voulait lui parler._

_**Jack**__ : C'est une affaire vite réglée._

_**Sue**__ : Oui, c'est vrai. Mais il faut dire que Wallace est très efficace dans l'affectation des missions._

_**Jack**__ : C'est vrai._

_Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Il devait se lancer. Sue remarqua le geste de Jack et pressentait qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose._

_**Sue**__ : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_**Jack**__ : (gêné) Rien !_

_**Sue**__ : (insistante) Jack !_

_Jack s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et regarda pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas épiés par Lucy ou Tara. Jack jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts et leva timidement la tête vers Sue._

_**Jack**__ : Et bien, en fait…je voulais savoir si tu étais libre pour un dîner en tête à tête._

_Sue rougit. Il lui demandait ça comme un petit garçon qui était intimidé par la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle ne pouvait le trouver que mignon. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole._

_**Sue**__ : Ce serait avec plaisir._

_Jack releva la tête. Elle avait dit oui. Il allait la serrer contre lui, tellement il était heureux qu'elle accepte quand il du se retenir après qu'on l'ait appelé à l'autre bout du couloir._

_**Homme**__ : Jack ? Jack Hudson ?_

_C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants. Il marcha d'un pas rapide dans leur direction avant de donner une tape dans le dos de Jack._

_**Homme**__ : Salut Jack !_

_**Jack**__ : (se massant l'épaule) Salut !_

_**Homme**__ : Ca fait un bail ! Comment tu vas ?_

_**Jack**__ : Ca allait jusqu'à ce que tu me déboîtes l'épaule, mais je survivrai._

_**Homme**__ : Et qui est donc cette charmante jeune femme qui t'accompagne ?_

_**Jack**__ : Désolé, je n'ai pas fait les présentations. (Se tournant vers Sue) Andy, voici Melle Sue Thomas, Sue voici Andy Porter, un agent du bureau du fisc._

_L'homme serra la main de Sue et échangèrent une poignée de main cordiale._

_**Andy**__ : Il faudrait qu'on se fasse un resto un des ces quatre, comme au bon vieux temps._

_**Jack**__ : Ca serait sympa._

_L'homme abandonna le couple et fila en direction des ascenseurs._

_**Andy**__ : A plus !_

_Sue lança un regard amusé en direction de Jack qui la regarda à son tour._

_**Jack**__ : Andy était un de mes agents instructeurs à Quantico. Il m'a appris pas mal de chose sur les façons de reconnaître les fraudeurs._

_**Sue**__ : Vraiment ?_

_**Jack**__ : C'est un gars spécial, mais très gentil._

_**Sue**__ : Je n'en doute pas. Il à l'air aussi gentil que son ancien élève._

_Fin du flash back_

Elle était sous le choc. Elle l'avait rencontrée une seule fois mais la façon dont Jack en parlait. C'était comme si elle le connaissait depuis longtemps. Malheureusement, il venait de perdre la vie dans cet attentat. Sue s'agenouilla auprès de lui avant de poser sa main sur la sienne, déjà glacée par la vie qui l'avait quittée.

Elle se dressa et sentit le regard de Bobby posé sur le corps d'Andy. Lui aussi le connaissait bien. Sue s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui avait les yeux légèrement embués par la découverte du corps.

**Sue** : Ca ira ?

**Bobby** : Oui…et toi ?

**Sue** : Oui.

**Bobby** : On devrait continuer les recherches.

Sue hocha la tête en signe affirmatif. Ce n'était pas Jack mais elle aurait souhaité que personne ne se trouve dans cette pièce. Cependant, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

**19h23, Ruines du bâtiment fédéral**

Jack cherchait les mots exacts pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. C'était difficile pour lui de se remémorer ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là. Il avala sa salive. Mais c'était plus facile d'en parler à Demetrius qu'à Sue.

**Jack** : Il n'y a que Bobby qui était au courant de ce qui s'était passé avec Tim.

**Demetrius** : De quoi tu parles ?

Jack baissa la tête. Un sentiment de honte s'emparait de lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait mal. Toujours cette douleur. Rien de physique. C'était beaucoup plus émotionnel.

**Jack** : (ému) Lorsque j'étais à Quantico…

Les mots de Jack sortaient difficilement. La douleur de son aveu ne devenant que plus angoissante pour Demetrius. Il regardait son ami se livrer à lui comme si c'était ses derniers instants. Non il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il allait s'en sortir. Ils allaient tous s'en sortir.

**Jack** : Tim a…il a couché avec ma fiancée.

Demetrius écarquilla les yeux. Mais il était à moitié étonné de ce que type avait fait.

**Demetrius** : Quoi ?

**Jack** : (ému) Elle et moi, on se connaissait depuis 2 ans et j'avais enfin pensé au mariage et à tout ce que ça impliquait. Je m'étais investit dans cette relation et…

Demetrius avait remarqué à quel point cela avait chamboulé Jack et à quel point il avait eu mal… et à quel point il avait toujours mal.

**Jack** : (ému) Je suis revenu de mission et elle…

Jack hocha la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour chercher à comprendre se qui s'était passé à cette époque. Mais depuis 7 ans, il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse.

**Jack** : (ému) Elle faisait sa valise. J'étais rentré plus tôt que prévu et elle faisait ses bagages.

_Flash back_

_**Appartement de Jack, il y a 7 ans**_

_Il venait de rentrer d'une mission difficile. C'était Tim qui lui l'avait aidé à infiltrer la bande de revendeur de drogue qu'ils venaient de démanteler. Tim avait demandé que ce soit Jack qui soit infiltré, à la surprise générale mais Tim était le mieux renseigné et Jack, le mieux formé. Il soupira avant de lancer ses clés sur la petite table qu'il avait installé à l'entrée de son appartement qui allait bientôt devenir le leur._

_**Jack**__ : Tania ? Je suis rentré !_

_Jack posa son sac de voyage au sol quand il remarqua deux valises au milieu du salon. Il s'avança et reconnu ceux de la jeune femme. Il lança un regard interrogatif à la jeune femme qui sortait de la salle de bain, une trousse de toilette dans les mains._

_**Jack**__ : (étonné) Tania ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_**Tania**__ : (surprise) Jack ? Je croyais que tu devais rentrer dans deux jours seulement._

_**Jack**__ : Ca s'est terminé plus tôt que prévu et j'ai l'impression d'avoir bien fait…mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?_

_Le visage de la jeune femme rougit. Une lettre était posée sur la table à côté des deux valises. Dessus il était écrit : Pour Jack. _

_Jack s'avança jusqu'à la lettre quand Tania s'interposa. Elle lui fit un petit sourire forcé avant de prendre la lettre et de la dissimuler derrière son dos._

_**Tania**__ : C'est rien. Ne fait pas attention._

_**Jack**__ : C'est pour moi et tu ne veux pas que je la lise ?_

_Tania n'arrivait pas à cacher son embarras. Jack s'avança jusqu'à la jeune femme qui rougissait de plus en plus. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Tania avant de récupérer la lettre. _

_**Tania**__ : Non, Jack, ce n'est rien. Rends-la moi !_

_**Jack**__ : Je vais la lire puisque tu me l'as adressée._

_Jack fit un petit sourire à la jeune femme qui ne lui rendit pas. Jack remarqua l'embarras de Tania._

_**Jack**__ : Tu es sûre que ça va ?_

_Tania déglutit difficilement avant de répondre._

_**Tania**__ : De toute façon tu l'aurais lu un jour ou l'autre alors vas-y, lis-la._

_Jack lança un regard étonné en direction de la jeune qui semblait excédée. Il reporta son attention sur l'enveloppe avant de l'ouvrir._

« Cher Jack,

Je t'écris ce mot parce que je ne peux plus te mentir davantage et surtout me mentir à moi-même.

Tu es un homme génial. Les moments passés avec toi étaient incroyables. Mais malheureusement, j'ai compris que l'on pouvait s'aimer mais que nous n'étions pas fait pour… vivre ensemble.

Je n'ai pas arrêté d'essayer de trouver une solution à tout cela mais je n'ai réussit qu'à en venir à une conclusion. Jack…. Tu es quelqu'un de bien mais nous sommes trop différents.

Pendant tes longues absences, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un avec qui m'a fait comprendre qui j'étais et j'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie. Les choses ont changés… j'ai changé.

Je t'aime mais pas comme tu le voudrais. Je suis désolée.

Adieu Tania. »

_Jack leva la tête lentement en direction de la jeune femme. Il avait un regard perdu. Sa main tremblait légèrement, ce qui était visible avec les mouvements de la lettre qu'il avait encore dans la main._

_**Tania**__ : Je suis désolée…je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça…_

_Jack regarda un instant la lettre puis releva les yeux vers la jeune femme. Il balança la lettre sur la table basse._

_**Jack**__ : (énervé) Tu voulais filer en douce. Quand je serais rentré j'aurais trouvé un appart vide et ta lettre pitoyable sur la table, c'est ça ?_

_Tania s'avança en direction de Jack et essaya de poser sa main sur la sienne mais il la repoussa._

_**Jack**__ : Tu…_

_Jack n'arriva pas à continuer. Tania eut un regard plus insensible que tout à l'heure._

_**Tania**__ : J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et entre nous c'est sérieux._

_Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. « Sérieux » ! _

_**Jack**__ : (énervé) Parce que pour toi deux ans ensemble ça ne l'était pas ?_

_**Tania : **__Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !_

_**Jack : **__Alors qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire ??_

_Elle le fixa un instant. _

_**Tania : **__On n'a pas arrêté de se voiler la face…_

_**Jack : **__Parle pour toi ! _

_**Tania : **__J'en ai assez de faire semblant…_

_Jack crispait les mâchoires pour ne pas s'emporter. Il n'était pas un homme violent mais il avait une telle colère à cet instant._

_**Tania : **__Ca sera mieux pour tout les deux ! _

_Il la regarda. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui faisait ça. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. _

_**Jack : **__Qui est-ce ?_

_**Tania**__ : Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir._

_Jack prit un air menaçant tout en marchant en direction de la jeune femme. Il répéta sa question en l'attrapant par le bras avant qu'elle ne fuie vers la chambre._

_**Jack**__ : Qui est-ce ?_

_Elle le défia du regard. Il ne la reconnaissait plus._

_**Tania**__ : Un homme ! Un vrai ! Il m'a montré que j'étais précieuse à ses yeux et que je n'étais pas seulement faite à attendre que monsieur rentre de son travail…_

_La colère avait laissé la place à la douleur. Il la lâcha sans rien dire. Elle s'écarta. Une voiture venait de klaxonner dans la rue. Elle se pencha par la fenêtre avant de regarder Jack._

_**Tania**__ : Je suis désolé… mais un jour tu comprendras._

_Jack la laissa passer à ses côtés sans bouger. Il voulait faire quelque chose, la retenir mais il n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était irréel. Bien sûr il pouvait comprendre qu'il y avait certaines choses qui n'étaient pas parfaites. Il avait du accepter pas mal de missions qui l'éloignait de Tania mais elle savait que son travail était ainsi. Mais de là, à ce qu'elle le quitte pour un autre. Non, c'était invraisemblable._

_Que voulait-elle qu'il comprenne ? Elle le quittait pour un autre et c'est tout ! Tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre. _

_Fin du flash back_

Demetrius n'en revenait pas. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jack.

**Jack** : (ému) Quand j'ai réalisé que Tania allait partir et que l'appartement était vide j'ai descendu les escaliers pour la rattraper. Je voulais me faire pardonner de ce que j'avais pu faire de mal.

La voix de Jack se fit plus fragile, plus hésitante. Il hésita à continuer. Il avait même peur d'entendre la suite.

**Jack** : (ému) J'ai dévalé les escaliers quatre à quatre pour être sûr d'arriver avant elle.

**Demetrius** : Et tu l'as rattrapée ?

Jack fit un sourire rempli de sens.

**Jack** : (ému) Je l'ai rejointe devant la porte de l'immeuble. Ses deux valises dans chaque main et ce sourire sur les lèvres. Elle retrouvait son nouveau « petit ami » qui descendait de voiture pour l'aider à transporter ses bagages.

Un silence s'installa. Jack resta immobile comme si ce type était de nouveau face à lui. Demetrius n'osa pas lui demander la suite vu l'état de son ami.

**Jack : **J'ai été stupide Dem… un crétin… et aveugle qui plus est !

**Demetrius** : Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

Jack regarda son ami. Il devait continuer son histoire pour que son ami puisse comprendre.

**Jack** : (ému) Je suis resté immobile, sous le choc en bas de l'immeuble… Tim était là…

Demetrius eu du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait et pourtant cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié.

**Demetrius** : Quoi ?

**Jack** : (ému) Ils sont montés en voiture et sont partis ensemble.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. De temps en temps, Jack prenait une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à parler et pourtant Demetrius savait qu'il en avait besoin.

**Jack : **C'était mon ami… enfin je le croyais. …je lui faisais confiance et il partait avec ma fiancée.

Demetrius resta silencieux.

**Jack : **Et là, j'ai pété les plombs !

**Dem : **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

**Jack : **Je n'ai eu qu'une envie, lui casser la figure… me venger. Alors j'ai pris ma voiture et j'ai été jusqu'à son appartement…. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dans ma folie, j'ai eu la bonne idée d'appeler Bobby. Il m'a rejoint là-bas, il a essayé de m'en empêcher mais je ne l'ai pas écouter… (rire) comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez souffert !

**Demetrius** : …

**Jack** : Je suis monté…Bobby était derrière moi et j'ai entendu la voix de Tania. Elle riait aux éclats.

Le regard de Jack s'assombrit. Demetrius ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

**Jack** : (ému) Sans que je sache comment j'ai enfoncé sa porte. J'ai foncé jusqu'à l'endroit où les rires provenaient et là…

La voix de Jack devenait plus fragile. Il regardait un point invisible sur le sol comme pour se remémorer tous les sentiments qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment-là.

**Jack** : (ému) Tania et Tim étaient couchés ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps !

Demetrius pouvait imaginer ce que Jack avait pu ressentir à cet instant. Jack fixait toujours un point invisible devant lui.

**Demetrius** : Bobby aussi a vu ça ?

Jack leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait du mal à se tenir éveillé. Pourtant cela faisait resurgir de vieux sentiments. Demetrius regarda son ami. Il fallait qu'il continue à parler.

**Demetrius : **Jack ?!

**Jack** : (ému) Oui, il a même assisté à la scène de bagarre entre Tim et moi.

Jack posa sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. Il était fatigué. Il n'en pouvait plus.

**Demetrius : **Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

**Jack : **Je lui ai collé une droite, je t'avoue que ça m'a fait du bien sur le moment.

Demetrius esquissa un sourire timide, il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions mais parfois la violence n'arrangeait rien.

**Demetrius** : Il s'est défendu ?

**Jack** : Bobby m'a retenu pour ne pas que je me défoule sur lui mais je n'étais pas fier de moi.

Il ferma les yeux.

**Demetrius** : Tu n'étais pas responsable de tout ça.

Jack ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il avait envie de dormir. Il en avait assez.

**Demetrius : **Cette fille n'était pas faite pour toi.

**Jack** : Mais le pire dans tout ça… c'est que… elle avait raison !

Demetrius se demandait si son ami n'était pas entrain de délirer.

**Jack : **On a fait semblant bien trop longtemps. Je m'accrochais à une relation qui n'était pas vrai…. Et je viens seulement de le comprendre.

Il rit et Demetrius s'inquiéta sérieusement pour lui. Une quinte de toux l'arrêta dans son élan et Dem l'aida à se calmer.

**Demetrius : **Doucement mon vieux.

Jack prit quelques minutes pour reprendre quelques forces.

**Jack : **(léger sourire) Je n'aurai jamais pu rencontrer Sue…

Jack leva la tête. Sue…elle était la victime de tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas voulu la faire souffrir mais ses sentiments…la douleur, la souffrance, la trahison, la peine…tous ces sentiments étaient revenus lorsqu'ils avaient vu Sue embrasser Tim devant la caméra et puis après leur dispute dans le bureau, ses sentiments s'étaient amplifiés.

**Jack** : (gêné) Je pensais que je pouvais oublier tout ça mais je n'ai pas pu et puis…

**Demetrius** : Il y a eu Sue.

**Jack** : Elle est différente.

**Demetrius** : Vous étiez heureux ensemble alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

**Jack** : Oui…avec elle c'était intense. Je sentais quelque chose d'incontrôlable, je ne pensais à rien, sauf à elle. Mais je ne veux pas la faire souffrir ou lui faire du mal.

**Demetrius : **De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

**Jack** : Elle mérite mieux que moi.

**Demetrius** : C'est à elle d'en juger, tu ne crois pas.

Jack leva la voix

**Jack** : (énervé) Je ne veux pas encore souffrir. Si jamais elle venait à partir alors…alors j'en mourrais, tu peux comprendre ça.

Jack se tordit de douleur. Demetrius essaya de l'aider mais il le repoussa. Jack n'allait pas tenir le coup. Ses blessures étaient trop importantes et les secours se faisaient de plus en plus attendre.

**Demetrius** : Et au lieu de tout faire pour la garder, tu as préféré la facilité en fuyant.

Il fallait qu'il garde son ami éveillé.

**Jack** : Je n'ai pas fui…j'ai…

**Demetrius** : Cherchez la facilité plus pour toi que pour elle.

Jack regarda son ami. Il était en colère. Pas contre son ami mais contre lui car il savait qu'il avait raison. Il se calma quelque peu.

**Jack** : (ému) Ca a été dur pour moi aussi. Je…

**Demetrius** : C'est étrange la façon dont tu l'aimes alors.

**Jack** : Sue ne mérite pas de souffrir à cause de moi.

**Demetrius** : Elle est assez grande pour prendre ce risque, tu ne crois pas ?

Jack et Demetrius se défièrent du regard.

**Jack** : Je l'aime trop pour qu'elle souffre Dem….

Il ferma les yeux.

**Jack : **Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Dem !

**Dem : **Jack… ça ne me regarde sûrement pas mais en tant qu'ami je dois te dire que… La meilleure façon dont tu puisses la protéger des souffrances du cœur, c'est de l'aimer.

Jack baissa la tête. Il l'aimait encore mais après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ces mots échangés, ces blessures, plus rien ne seraient comme avant.

**Demetrius** : Vous avez franchi un nouveau cap pour votre relation. Rien n'est perdu. Je suis certain que si tu lui dis que tu l'aimes, elle te laissera reprendre une place dans sa vie.

Jack esquissa un sourire de satisfaction. Il avait eut besoin d'en parler et un ami l'avait aidé dans sa souffrance. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire parler au moins une dernier fois à Sue, il tiendrait jusque là.

Demetrius se souvint alors de ce qu'il était venu dire à Jack avant que la discussion ne dérive sur les problèmes de Jack.

**Demetrius** : J'étais venu te dire qu'on a entendu les sauveteurs.

**Jack** : Vraiment ?

**Demetrius** : Randy était aux anges, crois-moi !

Jack sourit avant d'écouter son ami lui expliquer les nouveaux éléments.

**19h31, Ruines du bâtiment fédéral**

Ils avaient quitté la pièce où se trouvait encore le corps d'Andy Porter. Flemming avait été formel à se sujet, s'occuper avant tout des survivants. Bobby et Sue avaient donc suivi ses ordres et poursuivirent l'exploration des lieux.

**Bobby** : (à Sue) Ca ira ?

**Sue** : Oui.

Sue remarqua que Flemming était un peu pâle. Il avait eu les dernières paroles d'un homme qui venait de mourir. Même pour un homme habitué à ce genre de catastrophe, qu'elles soient naturelles ou non, il était toujours difficile de voir un être humain partir.

Sue esquissa un petit sourire à Bobby qui comprit qu'elle allait le laisser quelques instants. Elle arriva au niveau de Flemming qui ouvrait la porte d'un bureau à la recherche de survivant.

**Sue** : Ca va aller ?

Flemming se tourna en direction de la jeune femme.

**Flemming** : C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question, non ?

**Sue** : Je sais mais comme vous êtes le dernier à avoir parler avec…

**Flemming** : Ce n'est pas la première fois et malheureusement la dernière que ça arrive. Mais merci de me poser la question.

Flemming et Sue échangèrent un petit sourire avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

**Flemming** : On va retrouver votre ami, ne vous en faites pas.

Alors que Sue allait lui rendre son sourire, Flemming décrocha son talkie-walkie de sa ceinture. Bobby s'approcha alors des deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

**Flemming** : (à la radio) Vous avez trouvé une poche de survie à votre niveau ?

**Sauveteur** : (à la radio) Oui, environ une quinzaine de personne.

**Flemming** : (à la radio) On finit cet étage et on vous rejoint.

**Sauveteur** : (à la radio) Ils nous ont dit qu'il y avait une personne coincé dans l'ascenseur qui hurlait depuis près de deux heures.

**Flemming** : (à la radio) On va voir ça une fois. Chaque chose en son temps.

Sue regarda Bobby pour savoir ce qui se passait mais ce qu'elle y voyait la soulageait.

**Bobby** : (à Sue) Une des équipes a retrouvé des rescapés.

Le visage de Sue s'illumina.

**Sue** : Jack ? Est-ce que Jack en fait partit ?

Le regard de Bobby et Sue se fixa sur Flemming qui tenait toujours sa radio à la main. Il savait ce que les deux agents étaient aussi venus pour retrouver les deux agents qui leur manquaient.

**Flemming** : (à la radio) Est-ce qu'il y a un agent Hudson ou Gans avec vous ?

**Sauveteur** : (à la radio) D'après les témoins, il se pourrait qu'il se trouve à l'étage au dessus du notre.

**Flemming** : Ca fait trois étages par rapport à nous.

Bobby hocha la tête en signe affirmatif. Jack n'était plus très loin. Elle pourrait bientôt le revoir. Elle sourit à son animal canin qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle sentait un poids se lever de ses épaules.

**19h48, Rue de Washington D.C.**

L'équipe qui était restée à attendre les nouvelles des sauveteurs essayait tant bien que mal de faire passer le temps. L'attente était pourtant insupportable pour le reste de l'équipe. Lucy, Tara, Abby, Wallace et Myles ne pouvaient rien faire de plus que ce qu'ils faisaient déjà.

Myles faisaient les cents pas alors que Wallace discutait avec les chefs des différents services sur les lieux. Tara, Lucy et Abby se chargeaient de contacter les hôpitaux pour réunir les familles de blessés.

La nuit commençait à tomber alors que les ruines fumaient encore un peu et que les visages se crispaient un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait.

Soudain, un officier de police arriva près de Wallace accompagné par une femme. Elle était très anxieuse et serrait contre elle son sac à main. C'était Donna, la femme de Demetrius. Wallace fit signe au policier de les laisser. Donna s'avança jusqu'à Wallace, le visage montrant son inquiétude.

Wallace fit signe à Donna de s'asseoir sur une chaise pour pouvoir discuter. Elle savait que ce moment devait arriver. C'était un moment que chaque chef d'équipe redoutait mais auquel on ne pouvait pas y déroger. Elle devait lui dire ce qui se passait et ce qui allait arriver par la suite.

**Wallace** : Madame Gans, je suis Karen Wallace.

**Donna** : Oui, je me souviens de vous lors de la fête d'anniversaire de Dem, mais appelez-moi Donna.

Wallace baissa la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le sort semblait s'acharner sur les membres de son équipe, les gens qu'elle appréciait, les gens en qui elle avait toute confiance. Non, elle ne méritait pas cela. Elle avait déjà assez souffert. Son fils, Gavin puis son équipier Kyle, son mariage, sa fille avec qui elle s'était fâchée et maintenant les membres de sa nouvelle équipe, les choses étaient vraiment injustes.

Elle releva la tête. Sa douleur ne serait pas comparable à celle de Donna et de ses enfants. Elle ne devait pas perdre espoir, c'était ce qui la faisait tenir encore debout après tous ces malheurs.

Elle prit la main de Donna dans la sienne. Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule à traverser cette épreuve et qu'elle trouverait du soutien si elle en avait besoin.

**Wallace** : Donna…lorsque la bombe a explosé certains membres de l'équipe se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Le visage de Donna se décomposa. C'était sûrement un cauchemar. Elle savait qu'il pouvait être blessé en mission mais là. Donna hocha la tête de manière frénétique pour se convaincre que tout ce qu'elle était en train de vivre n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

**Donna** : Non…non, ce n'est pas possible.

**Wallace** : Nous ne savons pas où il se trouve mais une équipe de recherche est partie les retrouver.

Donna essaya de reprendre l'aplomb.

**Donna** : Vous avez dit « les retrouver » ? Qui manque-t-il encore ?

**Wallace** : L'agent Hudson. D'après ce que nous pensons, ils devraient être ensemble.

**Donna** : Alors je suis un peu plus rassurée. Je connais bien Jack. Ils s'aideront mutuellement.

Un sourire forcé se dessina sur le visage des deux femmes assises l'une en face de l'autre. Donna resserra l'étreinte qu'elle avait de la main de Wallace.

**Donna** : Tout se terminera bien.

**Wallace** : Oui.

Sous les yeux du reste de l'équipe, la scène était touchante. Cependant, l'attente devenait de plus en plus longue et semblait interminable quand un sauveteur qui servait de relais avec l'équipe de Flemming s'approcha du petit groupe.

**Sauveteur** : Le chef des recherches me fait savoir qu'ils ont retrouvé des personnes dans une petite poche de survie.

Wallace regarda Donna avant de reporter son attention sur le sauveteur.

**Wallace** : Et qu'est ce qui l'a dit ?

**Sauveteur** : Il y a une douzaine de personne à l'intérieur qui vont bientôt être évacuées.

Tara, qui s'était approchée comme Lucy et Myles, ne put s'empêcher de poser la question fatidique.

**Tara** : Ils ont retrouvé Dem et Jack ?

**Sauveteur** : D'après les infos que j'ai, un homme serait coincé dans l'ascenseur et deux autres personnes au niveau 8.

**Myles** : Le niveau 8, c'est la salle d'archives.

**Donna** : Alors Dem est…

Les mots n'osaient sortir. Il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop tôt. Les deux agents n'étaient pas encore sortis d'affaire. Mais les savoirs vivants étaient déjà d'un grand réconfort.

**20h04, Ruine du bâtiment**

Il avait pris la décision de bouger Jack. Dans l'état dans lequel il était, il lui fallait absolument des soins de toute urgence. Alors si les secours ne venaient pas jusqu'à eux, ils iraient vers les secours.

Demetrius soutenait Jack à travers le couloir encombré de câbles et de morceaux de béton qui avaient cédé sous la force de l'explosion. Jack avait été réticent à l'idée de quitter la salle où il se trouvait et la douleur l'avait fait hésiter un long moment avant qu'il n'accepte.

Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de rejoindre la cage d'ascenseur où Randy se trouvait. Jack avançait très lentement et avec beaucoup de mal et Demetrius avait de plus en plus de mal à la soulever. Ils faisaient de nombreuses pauses.

**Jack** : Tu irais plus vite sans moi.

**Demetrius** : Tu dis ça parce que tu voudrais que ça soit une jolie blonde qui te tienne dans ses bras.

Jack et Demetrius se sourirent. Parler avec Dem lui avait fait du bien. Il avait douté de ses sentiments et de la confiance qu'il avait en Sue. Demetrius lui avait rouvert les yeux. La vie de couple était faite de concession et surtout de confiance. Une confiance en l'autre mais aussi en soi, et c'est ce qu'il avait oublié.

Il avait projeté ses peurs et ses craintes sur Sue en se souvenant du passé. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui parler de ce qui l'avait fait souffrir pendant si longtemps qu'il avait cru que tout ce qui s'était passé avait disparu…mais c'était faux.

C'était là et ça attendait sournoisement de ressortir au moment où il serait le plus heureux. Cette peur qui l'avait en lui et qui avait refait surface. Mais maintenant, il savait qu'il avait eu tort de ne rien lui dire et d'avoir cru qu'il ne la méritait pas.

Il sourit à cette idée. Sue…c'était elle et aucune autre, il en était sûr maintenant. Il fut sortit de son songe par une difficulté à respirer. Demetrius s'arrêta pour que Jack reprenne son souffle alors que ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de tousser.

**Demetrius** : Jack ? Ca ira ?

**Jack** : (d'une voix faible) Oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas.

Demetrius continua à avancer, épaulant toujours Jack qui souffrait toujours de la cheville. Après quelques mètres de plus dans le couloir, une nouvelle quinte de toux pris Jack. Cette fois-ci, il n'arrivait plus à respirer comme il ne devait.

Le visage de Demetrius prit un air plus grave. Demetrius aida Jack à s'asseoir sur un bloc de béton pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa respiration.

Il fixa son ami essayant tant bien que mal de stopper sa quinte mais elles devenaient de plus en plus violentes et Jack crachait énormément de sang. L'hémorragie continuait de plus belle.

**Demetrius : **Jack… je vais aller voir Randy… il faut qu'une équipe médicale soit prête à notre sortie pour t'accueillir… Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Jack hocha la tête en signe affirmatif. Demetrius posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami afin de lui montrer son soutien.

**20H13, Ruines du bâtiment, poche de survie**

Flemming, Sue, Bobby et Lévy arrivèrent au niveau de la poche de survie. Une douzaine de personne sans compter les sauveteurs, se trouvaient là. Sue dévisageait chacune d'elle dans l'espoir de voir le visage de Jack ou Demetrius.

Sue chercha du regard le visage de l'un de ces deux amis mais elle ne les voyait pas. Elle se tourna vers Bobby pour voir sa réaction mais il avait le regard en direction de Flemming et d'un sauveteur, celui qui tenait la radio.

Sue s'approcha pour lire sur les lèvres deux hommes alors que des lampes de poche avaient été sorties pour éclairer l'intérieur du bâtiment. La nuit était déjà tombée dehors et une majeure partie des secouristes était fatiguée par l'effort fourni par le début des recherches.

**Flemming** : Et celui qui est dans l'ascenseur ?

**Sauveteur** : Quelques écorchures, rien de très grave.

Flemming hocha la tête alors que le sauveteur continuait le topo.

**Sauveteur** : Pour les deux hommes qui sont au niveau 8, on ne sait pas encore comment on va les faire sortir. La partie métallique du bâtiment a été durement touchée.

**Flemming** : Vous avez fait une estimation de la solidité du bâtiment ?

**Sauveteur** : Je dirais maximum 5 heures s'il n'y a pas de tremblement des piliers porteurs.

**Flemming** : Trouvez un moyen pour faire sortir ces trois personnes de là. Evacuez les personnes qui sont ici et envoyez une équipe de renfort avec de la nourriture.

**Sauveteur** : D'accord.

Bobby et Sue s'approchèrent de Flemming

**Bobby** : Qui est la personne dans l'ascenseur ?

**Flemming** : Un certain Monsieur Pitts.

**Sue** : C'est Randy, l'intendant en chef.

**Flemming** : D'accord.

Flemming cocha sur la liste qu'il tenait les noms des personnes qui étaient encore manquantes.

**Sue** : Et en ce qui concerne Jack et Demetrius ?

**Flemming** : L'homme dans l'ascenseur, Randy, nous a dit qu'ils se trouvaient à deux étages au dessus de lui.

**Sue** : Deux étages. Ce qui veut dire que Randy est coincé au niveau 6 et que nous sommes au niveau 3.

**Flemming** : On sait où ils se trouvent et c'est une bonne chose.

**Bobby** : Et qu'est ce qui vous compter faire ?

Flemming regarda sa montre avant de répondre, en laissant un soupire s'échapper.

**Flemming** : Ce sont les trois derniers coincés dans le bâtiment.

**Sue** : C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

**Flemming** : Bien sûr, seulement pour les faire sortir ça prendra plus de temps.

**Bobby** : Et pourquoi ça ?

Alors que les rescapés de la poche de survie étaient en train d'évacuer les lieux, Flemming exposa les problèmes que son équipe et lui devraient surmonter.

**Flemming** : Nous savons où ils se trouvent seulement nous ne savons pas comment les faire sortir d'ici sans causer un éboulement et…

**Bobby** : Et… ?

**Flemming** : D'après ce que nous a dit Randy, l'un de vos deux amis serait très grièvement blessé alors nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de…

**Sue** : Qui est grièvement blessé ?

Sue lui avait coupé la parole. L'angoisse se lisait dans son regard. Flemming baissa la tête. Il était visiblement gêné mais il savait que Bobby comme Sue avaient le droit de savoir.

**Flemming** : Il semblerait que ce soit Jack Hudson.

Sue sentit un courant d'air froid lui passer dans le dos. Elle regarda alors Bobby. Elle cherchait du soutien et Bobby comme Lévy l'avait remarqué.

**Bobby** : (posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sue) On trouvera bien un moyen de les déloger rapidement ces deux-là. Ils ont toujours aimé être les derniers à sortir du bureau.

**Flemming** : D'après les plans du bâtiment et l'estimation de mes hommes, on pourrait faire sortir Randy par la cabine d'ascenseur.

**Bobby** : Et pour Dem et Jack ?

**Flemming** : Avant de tenter quoique ce soit je dois envoyer un médecin examiner votre ami. Pour celui qui n'est pas blessé, on devrait faire une passerelle entre les étages via la cage d'escalier.

**Sue** : Et pour Jack ?

**Flemming** : Je ne peux pas me prononcer sans savoir quelles sont ses blessures. Nous agirons en conséquence pour son évacuation.

Le poing de Sue se serra. Elle était à quelques mètres de lui et elle ne pouvait qu'attendre…encore. Elle voulait l'aider, le soutenir, faire que tout ceci se termine, que tout redevienne comme avant.

_Flash back_

_**Parc**_

_Elle était assise sur un banc, le vent jouant avec ses cheveux. Elle aimait ces moments de calme, sans le stress du boulot ou les petits tracas de la journée comme les embouteillages, la foule et tout ce qui faisait de Washington D.C. une grande ville._

_Elle sourit en voyant Lévy courir sur l'herbe, il avait, lui aussi, besoin de se ressourcer un peu. Depuis qu'elle était à Washington, elle n'avait pas eut le temps de rentrer voir ses parents et se relaxer loin de toute cette agitation. Elle soupira longuement quand elle sentit ses doigts s'entrelacer dans ceux de Jack qui était assis à ses côtés._

_C'était aussi à cause de lui si elle n'était pas rentrer voir ses parents depuis tout ce temps. Le peu de jours de congés qu'elle avait eu, elle les avait passé avec lui. Dans son appartement à lui ou dans le sien. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant qu'elle ne vienne poser sa tête sur son épaule._

_Elle avait juste besoin qu'il soit auprès d'elle pour que tout aille bien. Sa fatigue s'envolait, ses inquiétudes sur ce qui pouvait arriver, les soucis du boulot…tout s'évaporait dès qu'elle sentait sa présence. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle était heureuse et cette odeur qu'il dégageait, ce parfum si unique qu'il avait._

_Elle sentit la tête de Jack se poser sur la sienne, l'étreinte se faisant plus forte. Elle aurait pu s'endormir à ce moment. Elle se sentait tellement bien, en totale confiance qu'elle aurait pu oublier l'endroit où elle se trouvait rien qu'en le sachant près d'elle._

_Alors qu'elle se laissait bercer par ce sentiment de bien-être, elle sentit une petite pression sur sa cuisse. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux et baissa la tête en direction de sa jambe. C'était Lévy qui voulait jouer avec elle. Elle esquissa un petit sourire en direction de son ami canin avant de lui caresser la tête._

_Elle releva la tête et vit Jack, le regard perdu dans le vague. _

_**Jack**__ : J'espère qu'un jour nous vivrons ça aussi tous les deux._

_Elle chercha à voir ce que Jack pouvait bien regarder quand l'émotion la saisie. Jack regardait l'air de jeu des enfants. Un couple avec une petite fille jouait à la balançoire. La petite fille riait à gorge déployée, la joie se lisant sur son visage et des deux personnes qui étaient incontestablement ses parents._

_C'était la première fois qu'ils en parlaient tous les deux. Avoir des enfants…c'était fondée une famille, un foyer. Une nouvelle étape dans leur vie. Est-ce qu'elle était prête ? Elle n'en savait rien mais ce dont elle était sûre c'est qu'elle aussi elle voulait vivre un moment comme celui de la petite fille à la balançoire._

_Fin du flash back_

Est-ce qu'elle avait tort de penser aux projets qu'ils avaient imaginé ensemble, aux moments qu'ils avaient partagé ? Non, c'était ce qui la faisait tenir et croire que tout ne faisait que commencer entre eux et que rien ne s'arrêtait maintenant. Elle serait plus forte… même plus forte que lui… pour lui.

**Sue** : Et en quoi puis-je être utile ?

Flemming et Bobby regardèrent la jeune femme en face d'eux. Elle était déterminée à aider et faire de son mieux. Les choses ne devaient pas rester inachevées, leur histoire ne faisait que commencer et ça, elle y croyait encore et toujours.

**20h32, Ruines du bâtiment**

**Demetrius** : (à Randy) Les secours sont là ?

**Randy** : Oui ! Ils veulent savoir comment on va ?

**Demetrius** : A part le fait d'être coincés ?

**Randy** : Ils veulent des précisions sur les blessures de l'agent Hudson. Ils ont une idée pour nous faire sortir mais ça dépendra de son état de santé.

**Demetrius** : D'accord.

Demetrius se releva et jeta un regard en direction de l'endroit où il avait laissé Jack avant de reporter son attention sur l'intendant de service administratif.

**Demetrius** : Et c'est quoi leur idée pour nous sortir de là ?

**Randy** : Ils veulent vous faire passer par la cabine d'ascenseur parce que les escaliers ne sont pas accessibles.

**Demetrius** : Et pour Jack ?

**Randy** : Ils viendraient le chercher à part, une fois que vous et moi, nous serions sortis de là.

Demetrius eut un geste de recul. Abandonner Jack ? Jamais ! C'était inconcevable. Il ne pourrait jamais faire une chose pareille. C'était comme abandonner l'un des leur en arrière, ce n'était pas faisable.

**Demetrius** : Dites leur que je ne laisserais pas Jack tout seul.

**Voix faible** : Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je suis assez grand pour tenir encore un peu.

Demetrius tourna légèrement la tête en direction de la voix qui venait de prendre la parole. C'était Jack qui s'était approché de quelques mètres de la cabine et de Demetrius.

Dem alla le rejoindre et l'aida à se rasseoir.

**Demetrius : **Je t'avais dis de ne pas bouger…

**Jack : **Tu ne m'a rien dis du tout !

**Demetrius : **Je pensais que tu serais assez intelligent pour le comprendre tout seul mais apparemment j'ai eu tord !

Jack ferma un instant les yeux une fois assit. Il se tenait les côtes. Il les ouvrit et regarda son ami.

**Jack : **Vas-y ! Je suis sûr que Donna se fait un sang d'encre !

**Demetrius** : Je ne peux pas faire ça…on est une équipe et…

**Jack** : Et si tu n'y va pas je pourrais te botter les fesses.

**Demetrius** : Je suis toujours ton supérieur malgré ça.

Jack lança un regard en direction de son ami. Un regard qui voulait en dire long sur ce qu'il pensait et aussi toutes les bonnes raisons qui faisait que Demetrius devaient se faire évacuer le plus vite possible.

Alors que Demetrius se pencha pour écouter les indications des sauveteurs par l'intermédiaire de Randy, Jack reporta son attention sur le reste de mur qui se tenait devant lui avant de laisser son esprit vagabonder.

La fatigue et la douleur prenaient le dessus mais il ne devait pas le montrer à Dem sinon il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il le laisse. Dem avait une famille.

_Flash back_

_**Appartement de Sue et Abby**_

_Il était venu la chercher pour aller au travail à la plus grande joie d'Abby qui avait droit à des beignets et des croissants tous les matins pour son petit déjeuner avant de filer pour la fac. Et comme bien souvent depuis quelques temps, le seul problème qu'ils avaient avant de rejoindre les autres au bureau était qu'ils avaient tendance à s'éterniser dans l'appartement avant de partir._

_**Sue**__ : On va être en retard si ça continue._

_**Jack**__ : On dira qu'il y avait de la circulation._

_Jack avait laissé s'échapper ces derniers mots avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou de Sue qui ne pouvait lutter contre une attaque si bien placé. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Jack alors qu'il avait relevé la tête et déposé un long et tendre baiser._

_**Sue**__ : On va vraiment être en retard agent Hudson !_

_Elle lui avait dit cela sans grande conviction, elle ne voulait pas que ceci cesse, du moins pas tout de suite, alors qu'ils se blottissaient davantage, l'un contre l'autre. Jack continuait d'infliger de doux baisers dans le cou de Sue qui essayait, en vain de résister. Ils se détachèrent légèrement et restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux avant de se sourire._

_La première pensée qui lui venait était qu'il ne voulait jamais que ce sourire et ces moments disparaissent. Il la contemplait, son cœur battait la chamade à chaque qu'elle franchissait le pas d'une porte ou qu'elle lui faisait un petit sourire._

_**Jack**__ : Je vous aime mademoiselle Suzanne Thomas._

_Sue resta immobile. Elle était sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle savait qu'ils s'aimaient et Jack lui avait déjà dit mais jamais avec une telle intensité dans le regard, non jamais encore de cette manière._

_Il se détacha légèrement d'elle et signa un « JE T'AIME »._

_Elle sourit. Elle était heureuse de lire ces mots de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas douter de ce qu'il venait de dire tellement son regard était tendre et à la fois direct et sincère. Elle lança un regard rempli de tendresse avant de poser sa main sur la joue de Jack et de lui répondre._

_**Sue**__ : Je vous aime aussi Jackson Samuel Hudson._

_Ils échangèrent un autre baiser alors que l'étreinte de celui-ci était bien plus forte que le premier. Cela aurait pu continuer si Lévy n'avait pas posé sa patte sur la jambe de sa maîtresse pour lui signaler un bruit de clé dans la serrure._

_Jack et Sue se regardèrent avant que Jack l'attire l'attention de Sue._

_**Jack**__ : (en signant) Tes parents ?_

_Sue fit une petite moue avant qu'ils n'aillent voir ce qui se passe._

_C'était Abby qui rentrait dans l'appartement, son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule._

_**Abby**__ : (surprise) Oh ! Je suis désolée, je croyais que vous étiez déjà partis tous les deux._

_**Sue**__ : On était sur le point de partir. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_**Jack**__ : Tu n'as pas cours ?_

_**Abby**__ : J'ai oublié un dossier que je dois rendre tout à l'heure._

_Sue et Jack se regardèrent alors qu'Abby pénétrait dans sa chambre à la recherche du dossier en question._

_**Sue**__ : On ferait bien d'y aller maintenant._

_**Jack**__ : On est vraiment obligé ?_

_Sue fit un petit sourire en direction de Jack alors que Lévy se tenait près de la porte._

_**Sue**__ : Ni toi, ni moi, ni même Lévy ne voulons sortir seulement…_

_Jack se blotti contre Sue qui passa ses bras autour de son cou._

_**Jack**__ : Seulement ?_

_**Sue**__ : Je ne crois pas que Wallace apprécie beaucoup._

_Jack desserra son étreinte en prenant un air inquiet._

_**Jack**__ : Je crois même qu'on passerait un mauvais quart d'heure._

_**Sue**__ : Exact._

_**Jack**__ : Mais je tenterais bien ma chance si je peux rester un peu plus longtemps avec toi._

_Alors que Sue et Jack s'échangeaient un regard rempli de tendresse, Abby sortit de sa chambre comme une flèche._

_**Abby**__ : En attendant les tourtereaux, vous allez être très en retard._

_Abby ne laissa même pas Jack ou Sue répondre qu'elle avait déjà refermé la porte derrière elle. Abby était le portrait de sa mère qui risquait de leur donner beaucoup de travailler à faire s'ils ne partaient pas tout de suite en direction du bureau._

_Fin du flash back_

Pourquoi pensait-il sans cesse à elle ? Quand il était chez lui à se faire réchauffer un plat au micro ondes, il se demandait ce qu'elle allait manger, lorsqu'il prenait sa douche, il se demandait si elle utilisait encore ce gel douche qui lui parfumait la peau de manière si particulière, lorsqu'il se couchait, il se demandait si elle allait s'endormir sur le côté.

Il était comme incapable de penser à autre chose. Il l'aimait plus que tout…et pourtant. Ils avaient décidé de mettre un terme à cette relation enfin surtout lui, par peur de souffrir.

Demetrius lui avait bien dit que Sue était différente. Que la douleur qu'il avait ressentie et cachée n'avait pas été causée par Sue mais par une autre femme qui ne tenait pas a lui contrairement à Sue.

Jack laissa un soupir s'échapper avant reporter son attention sur Demetrius toujours penché pour parler à Randy. Peut-être était-ce un signe pour qu'il comprenne que les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme il le fallait, qu'un grain de sable avait enrayé la machine de la destinée et qu'il avait commis une erreur.

**Ruine du bâtiment, poche de survie**

Sue était en train d'aider des membres de l'équipe de secours à s'installer afin de mettre sur pied un plan de secours, quand Flemming et Bobby s'approchèrent d'elle.

**Sue** : (inquiète) Il y a un problème ?

**Flemming** : Non, je voulais juste vous dire que nous allions commencer la sortie des trois personnes encore coincées et que si vous vouliez attendre dehors, je n'y suis pas opposé donc…

**Sue** : Je veux rester.

Sue n'avait même pas laissé Flemming finir sa phrase qu'elle lui montrait sa détermination.

**Bobby** : (à Flemming) Je vous l'avais bien dit.

**Flemming** : Très bien.

Un petit groupe de personne se mirent autour d'une table de fortune afin de savoir comment faire sortir les trois hommes coincés.

Après quelques minutes de débat houleux entre chaque chef de groupe pour trouver la meilleure solution possible, une idée fut trouvée. L'ascenseur se trouvait à presque un étage et demi du leur, puisqu'il était bloqué entre le 7ième et le 6ième étage. Jack et Demetrius se trouvant au 8ième, ils solidifieraient les parois pour combler le vide qu'il y avait sous la cabine avant de percer au chalumeau un trou assez grand pour faire sortir Randy. En ce qui concernait Demetrius et Jack, l'état de ce dernier ne permettait pas de le déplacer sans avis d'un médecin urgentiste.

Flemming avait donc donné l'idée de faire monter un agent médical par le conduit de l'ascenseur jusqu'au niveau des deux hommes et après avoir fait descendre Demetrius en rappel, il ferait sortir Jack sur une civière qu'il ferait passer par le conduit d'ascenseur.

Sue n'était pas trop d'accord sur le fait de laisser Jack seul quelques minutes mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Le bâtiment était en trop mauvais état pour tenter quoique ce soit d'autre.

Sue et Bobby aidaient les membres de l'équipe de sauvetage dans l'évacuation des blessés tandis que Flemming et le reste de l'équipe commençaient à percer la paroi de la cabine d'ascenseur.

**21h 08, Rue de Washington D.C.**

La nuit était tombée sur la ville de Washington D.C. La lumière des lampadaires ayant pris le pas sur les rayons du soleil. Cela faisait depuis plus de douze heures que l'explosion avait eu lieu. Une grande partie des blesser avec pu être acheminer dans les hôpitaux les plus proches. Les secours n'avaient pas arrêter le va et vient dans les recoins de la ville. De grands projecteurs avaient été installés afin de procurer un peu de lumière supplémentaire dans cet amoncellement de pierre.

Wallace, Abby, Lucy, Tara, Donna et Myles attendaient toujours des nouvelles du groupe de recherche emmené par Flemming. Wallace regarda sa montre. Elle commençait à perdre patience. Un des sauveteurs qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du bâtiment s'arrêta devant la petite tente qui servait de Q.G. temporaire.

**Sauveteur** : J'ai des nouvelles au sujet de votre équipe madame.

**Wallace** : Alors ?

Chacun s'approcha du jeune homme qui esquissa un petit sourire.

**Sauveteur** : Le chef Flemming m'a dit que je devais vous prévenir.

**Myles** : Alors continuez !

**Sauveteur** : Et bien, nous avons localisé Monsieur Pitts, l'intendant en chef.

**Myles** : Et pour Gans et Hudson ?

**Sauveteur** : Eux aussi. Ils se trouvent cinq étages plus haut que l'équipe de secours.

**Donna** : Comment vont-ils les faire sortir ?

**Sauveteur** : Et bien, ils vont se servir de la cabine d'ascenseur. Elle est coincée entre les étages.

**Abby** : Quels étages ?

**Sauveteur** : Entre le 7ième et le 6ième. Ils vont les faire sortir de là. L'agent Gans devrait être le premier à sortir avec l'intendant.

Tous se regardèrent inquiets.

**Tara** : Et pour Jack…enfin je veux dire l'agent Hudson ?

**Sauveteur** : Un médecin devrait d'abord l'examiner. Ses blessures sont sérieuses d'après l'agent Gans mais rien de bien grave.

Le jeune sauveteur hocha la tête pour disposer alors que Wallace le gratifia d'un petit sourire en guise de remerciement.

Lucy regarda le bâtiment en ruine avec tristesse. Elle avait vécu tellement de bon moment dans ces lieux, surtout depuis l'arrivée de Sue. Elles étaient devenues amies, elle avait vu la relation de Sue et Jack grandir et même si aujourd'hui les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle l'avait imaginé, elle savait au fond d'elle que ces deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Flash back

_**Immeuble du FBI**_

_Elle avait du partir plus tôt afin de finir de taper un rapport à rendre à Randy. Elle savait que si jamais elle ne lui rendait pas dans la matinée, le service risquait d'être en pénurie de post-it et de crayons._

_Randy était un véritable casse pied pour ce qui concernait les formulaires administratifs, il fallait que tous soit en triple exemplaire et que sur chaque feuille apparaissent le nom de l'agent chargé du dossier avec une pastille de couleur correspondant. Elle aurait pu devenir folle mais heureusement que le reste de l'équipe l'aidait en remplissant certains dossiers, lui faisant gagner du temps._

_Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le bureau, elle entendit un rire qui tentait maladroitement d'être dissimulé. C'était le rire de Sue, elle en était sûre mais pourquoi, ça elle devait encore le savoir._

_Elle avança lentement pour voir se qui se passait dans le bureau. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était bien Sue mais elle n'était pas seule, elle était avec Jack. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi elle l'avait entendu rire._

_Sa curiosité était à son maximum. Elle essaya de se rapprocher discrètement pendant que le couple discutait. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'embrassure de la porte et tendit davantage l'oreille._

_**Sue**__ : (riant) Non, je n'arrive pas à te croire !_

_**Jack**__ : Et pourtant c'est vrai, j'ai essayé de prévenir Kate mais elle est tellement bornée._

_**Sue**__ : Et alors ? Comment on réagit vos parents ?_

_**Jack**__ : Ma mère nous a puni pendant trois semaines._

_Sue éclata de rire._

_**Jack**__ : Mais je t'assure, on voulait lui faire une surprise en préparant la lessive dans la machine mais on avait du mettre trop de produit et tout à déborder._

_**Sue**__ : (sourire) C'était partit d'une bonne intention._

_Jack s'avança un peu plus de Sue et posa sa main sur la hanche._

_**Jack**__ : Je suis toujours plein de bonnes intentions._

_Sue esquissa un sourire. Elle passa ses mains autour du cou de Jack qui avait resserré son étreinte. Ils restèrent un moment, les yeux dans les yeux avant d'échanger un rapide sourire dont ils avaient le secret._

_Lucy observait toute la scène du coin de l'œil. Elle était heureuse pour ses deux amis qu'ils aient enfin décidé de vivre leur relation pleinement. Elle avait remarqué dès le premier jour, qu'un lien s'était tissé entre eux. Elle était heureuse de savoir son amie comblée après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu._

_Sue lui avait dit, qu'elle avait peur de tomber amoureuse car elle ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié d'elle ou qu'on la traite différemment parce qu'elle était sourde, et cela, Jack l'avait bien comprit. Il savait montrer à Sue qu'elle était importante à ses yeux tout en la protégeant mais en la laissant prendre ses décisions._

_Elle repassa sa tête pour voir où les deux tourtereaux en étaient. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans le bureau au risque d'interrompre une possible demande en mariage._

_Jack avait sa main posée sur la joue de Sue alors que le regard qu'ils s'échangeaient devenait de plus en plus tendre et rempli de sens. C'était un regard qui ne laissait place à aucun doute. C'était ce genre de regard qu'elle voyait dans les couples qui s'aimaient, comme Dylan et elle pouvaient en échanger._

_Sue enleva la main de Jack sur sa joue pour la saisir dans la sienne et d'avancer lentement son visage de celui de Jack. Elle le cherchait du regard pour trouver son accord pour ce qu'elle allait faire. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans le bureau et tous les autres ne devaient pas revenir avant un petit moment, ils avaient le champ libre._

_Jack fit la moitié du chemin qui manquait avant que ses lèvres et celles de Sue ne se rencontrent. Jack posa sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme qui passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant._

_Le baiser devenait de plus en plus intense quand le téléphone sur le bureau de Jack retentit, faisant Lévy, couché près du bureau de Sue, se lever pour prévenir sa maîtresse qu'un téléphone sonnait. Jack défit légèrement son étreinte pour prévenir Sue tandis que Lévy avait déjà posé sa patte sur la jambe de Sue._

_**Sue**__ : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_**Jack**__ : (en signant) Téléphone. _

_Le couple se sépara à regret alors que leur main s'éternisait à se séparait. Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard tendre pendant qu'ils étaient encore seuls à pouvoir savourer ce moment d'intimité sans le reste de l'équipe._

Fin du flash back

Elle savait que les choses ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter de cette façon pour eux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les choses ne devaient pas rester inachevées de la sorte, ils s'en sortiraient.

Elle devait garder espoir, ils le devaient tous. C'était la seule chose à laquelle ils pouvaient se rattacher sur le moment. S'ils baissaient les bras, alors tout espoir de revoir leur ami vivant n'aurait été qu'un beau rêve.

**21h29, Ruines du bâtiment, poche de survie **

Elle était impatiente que tout cela se termine. Douze longues heures sans nouvelles de lui, elle n'espérait qu'une seule chose, que tout se termine bien. La fatigue se faisait sentir sur les membres de l'équipe de sauvetage mais aussi sur ses gestes, moins rapides ou ceux de Bobby.

Il fallait voir les choses en face, le déblayement des pièces pour rendre accessible les lieux fatiguait énormément les sauveteurs qui devaient monter le matériel nécessaire pour ouvrir la cabine de l'ascenseur.

Sue venait de fouiller l'étage où ils se trouvaient à la recherche d'éventuelles victimes. Lévy l'accompagnant à l'intérieur cherchant un signe de vie. Après avoir arpenté l'étage de long en large, elle revint dans le couloir où se trouvait l'équipe prête à désincarcérer Randy de l'ascenseur. Elle s'approcha de Bobby qui finissait d'aider les secouristes à monter une bombonne de gaz.

**Sue** : Ils n'ont pas commencé à faire sortir Randy ?

**Bobby** : C'était plus long que prévu. L'explosion à souffler plusieurs bâtiment au alentour et c'était difficile de faire venir le matériel.

Sue acquiesça de la tête avant de regarder en direction de l'ascenseur. Une planche métallique avait été posée pour permettre au soudeur de démonter le socle de la cabine.

Sue regarda l'état des lieux. Ce n'était pas si lointain pourtant, les moments où ce bâtiment était la fierté de Washington D.C. Elle se remémora un moment qui la fit sourire.

Flash back

_**Couloir du FBI**_

_Elle attendait l'ascenseur depuis 2 minutes déjà, la flèche indiquait qu'il n'allait pas tarder mais elle commençait à perdre patience. Elle regarda sa montre. Elle devait déposée un dossier sur le bureau de Wallace avant que cette dernière ne s'en aille. Encore de la paperasse dont elle se serait bien passée._

_Elle regarda sa montre pour la énième fois. Si dans trente secondes l'ascenseur n'arrivait pas elle prendrait l'escalier. _

_**Sue**__ : (à Lévy) Si l'ascenseur tarde encore, on prendra l'escalier._

_A ces mots, Lévy se coucha au sol, faisant les yeux doux à sa maîtresse qui fit une petite moue._

_**Sue**__ : Je crois que ça te ferait du bien après tous les beignets que tu manges._

_Sue ne put s'empêcher de rire à la réaction de son chien. Il était pire qu'un enfant. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu s'en sortir sans lui depuis ces quatre dernières années. Il avait été une véritable bénédiction pour elle. Depuis qu'elle l'avait eu, ils avaient vécu des aventures incroyables tous les deux. Elle était heureuse d'avoir choisit ce chien et pas un autre._

_Alors qu'elle regardait sa montre pour savoir si elle allait prendre l'ascenseur, Sue sentit une présence qui s'approchait d'elle. Inquiète, elle se retourna violemment quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Jack._

_**Sue**__ :(étonnée) Jack ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_**Jack**__ : Et bien je t'attendais mais comme tu ne revenais pas…_

_Elle avait reconnu cette eau de toilette mais sur le coup, elle n'avait eu trop peur pour la remarquer tout de suite. C'était elle qui lui avait offert pour le remercier des moments qu'il lui avait fait vivre. Sue esquissa un petit sourire timide avant de gratifier Jack d'un petit bisou sur la joue._

_**Sue**__ : L'ascenseur ne venait pas._

_**Jack**__ : Je peux l'attendre avec toi, si tu veux._

_Sue sourit de plus belle._

_**Jack**__ : C'est toujours agréable d'être en bonne compagnie._

_**Sue**__ : C'est vrai que Lévy est toujours de bonne compagnie._

_Jack prit un air faussement choqué avant de serrer Sue contre lui._

_**Jack**__ : Alors je devrais peut-être me montrer plus utile pour que tu apprécies ma compagnie._

_Sue était prisonnière des bras de Jack. Elle tenait le rapport d'une main et l'autre était posée sur le torse de Jack. Elle jouait avec le nœud de sa cravate alors qu'ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux._

_**Sue**__ : Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?_

_Le regard de Jack devint plus intense, l'étreinte fit Sue se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Sue passa sa main de libre derrière la nuque de son partenaire. Les regards échangés étaient remplis de tendresse. Alors que Sue esquissa un petit sourire, le visage de Jack s'approchait lentement de celui de Sue._

_**Jack**__ : (murmurant) Je vais bien trouver._

_Jack avait dit cela en s'avançant son visage un peu plus de celui de Sue. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Sue commença à fermer lentement ses yeux, attendant de sentir les lèvres de Jack sur siennes. Quand elle sentit le souffle de Jack lui caresser le visage, elle sourit et ferma complètement les yeux._

_Jack déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Sue. Il voulait savourer ce moment. Jack ferma à son tour ses yeux. Ce moment était le leur. Jack comme Sue ne faisaient plus attention à ce qui les entourait. Devant ce spectacle, Lévy cacha ses yeux avec ses pattes._

_Un long baiser s'échangeait. Il était à la fois tendre et passionné, comme cette relation qu'ils avaient prit le temps de faire grandir avec le temps. Ils aimaient tous les deux sentir la présence de l'autre. Sentir la peau de l'autre au contact de leur main, leur souffle devenant plus rapide._

_Alors que le baiser s'éternisait et que les mains des deux amants se faisaient un peu plus baladeuses, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître Wallace. Elle cherchait les clés de sa voiture quand elle releva la tête._

_Elle regarda les deux personnes en face d'elle qui semblait terriblement gênées. Elle leur sourit avant de sortir de la cabine._

_**Wallace**__ : Il y a un problème ?_

_**Sue**__ : Non, aucun._

_Wallace regarda tour à tour Sue puis Jack qui essuyait ses lèvres pour dissimuler la marque de rouge à lèvres. Les deux amants se lancèrent un regard sous entendu avant de monter dans l'ascenseur sous le regard amusé de Wallace._

_Ils agissaient comme au début de leur relation, le sentiment grisant de devoir se cacher pour que personne ne soit au courant pour eux les amusait même si les choses étaient officielles maintenant, gardé une part de mystère pimentait un peu le jeu._

Fin du flash back

Sue fut tirée de son moment de joie avec Jack par le passage de deux sauveteurs devant elle. Le soudeur avait fini de démonter la trappe de l'ascenseur. Les deux sauveteurs aidaient le soudeur a enlevé la plaque alors qu'on pouvait déjà entendre Randy râler à travers la cloison.

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Bobby. Sue le regarda en plissant légèrement les yeux. Quand Bobby remarqua que Sue s'inquiétait, il lui expliqua se qui se passait afin de la rassurer.

**Bobby** : Je souris parce que j'entends d'ici Randy qui se plaint.

**Sue** : (sourit) Alors c'est bon signe.

**Bobby** : Exactement.

**21h49, Rue de Washington D.C.**

Cela fait des heures qu'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. La tension était palpable sous chaque tente des différents services qui avait prit place un peu plus loin.

Myles regardait un moniteur qui servait de relais avec la presse. Une journaliste faisait le point sur les derniers événements qui venait de se produire.

**Journaliste** : Je me trouve toujours devant le siège du FBI de Washington D.C. qui a subit ce matin, vers 9h00 un attentat à la bombe. Nous ne sommes pas encore tenu informé des circonstances exactes de l'explosion mais d'après les premiers indices que nous on fait parvenir les pompiers et la police, l'explosion aurait eu lieu à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

La caméra montra les ruines encore fumantes de la matinée avec l'arrivée de nouveaux pompiers sur les lieux. Un autre plan montra des ambulances repartant très vite, des blessés à l'intérieur.

**Journaliste** : Les secours sont encore à la recherche de survivants même si les chances sont très minimes. J'apprends également qu'aucun groupe terroriste n'a encore revendiqué cette action qui a fait pour le moment plusieurs morts et des centaines de blessés.

Myles éteignit la télévision. Il savait que les chances de faire sortir Jack et Demetrius étaient minces mais rien ne laissait penser qu'il devait baisser les bras. Cependant, entendre que les chances se réduisait à chaque minute qui passait, le ramenait un peu plus à la réalité.

Alors qu'il se tenait en face de l'écran de télévision, une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant presque sursauté. Myles se tourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Tara et Lucy.

**Myles** : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Lucy** : C'est plutôt à nous de te poser la question, tu fais une de ces têtes.

Myles reprit un air supérieur qui ressemblait à son personnage et qui faisait de Myles Leland, Myles Leland.

**Myles** : J'éteignais la télé, ils ne donnent rien d'intéressant.

Myles prit la main de Lucy dans la sienne avant d'y mettre la télécommande et de faire volte face.

Il ne devait pas baisser les bras, il connaissait bien ses amis, surtout Dem et Jack, c'étaient des battants et ils ne se laisseraient pas faire en cas de problème.

_Flash back_

_Myles était assis à son bureau et comme depuis des semaines que Sue et Jack étaient ensemble, ils rentraient dans le bureau côte à côte, s'échangeant un regard et des sourires complices._

_**Myles**__ : Qu'est ce qui arrive encore à notre couple modèle ?_

_Jack lança un regard lourd de sens en direction de Myles qui s'avançait vers la machine à café._

_**Sue**__ : Je demandais à Jack s'il voulait aller à un vernissage._

_Myles tiqua lorsqu'il entendit le mot de vernissage._

_**Myles**__ : Un vernissage ? Et de quel peintre ?_

_**Sue**__ : Un ami de Dylan et Lucy qui voulait savoir si je voulais y aller._

_Bobby entra à son tour suivi de Lucy et Tara._

_**Myles**__ : Et je suppose que tu as mieux à faire que t'enrichir ta culture._

_**Jack**__ : Ce soir il y a un match de basket très important pour la ligue de la NBA avec les deux meilleures équipes du moment._

_**Bobby**__ : LE match à ne pas rater._

_Lucy, Tara et Sue se rassemblèrent toutes dans un coin du bureau regardant Jack et Bobby faire semblant de jouer au basket et de marquer un panier._

_**Lucy**__ : J'ai déjà dit à Dylan que vous viendriez._

_Jack s'arrêta dans son élan._

_**Jack**__ : Quoi ?_

_**Tara**__ : Tu n'auras qu'à l'enregistrer._

_Bobby donna une tape dans le dos de son ami._

_**Bobby**__ : (à Jack) Je te raconterai plus tard._

_**Lucy**__ : Toi aussi Bobby tu es déjà inscrit sur la liste._

_Bobby lança un regard interrogatif en direction de Lucy alors que Jack tentait de dissimuler son éclat de rire._

_**Bobby**__ : Et pourquoi ?_

_**Lucy**__ : Tara m'a dit que tu viendrais sûrement puisqu'elle venait et qu'elle n'avait pas de cavalier et pour Myles aussi j'ai déjà réservé ainsi que pour Dem et Donna._

_Demetrius qui venait de raccrocher son téléphone sur son bureau s'approcha de l'assemblée._

_**Demetrius**__ : J'ai une réunion pour l'école de mon fils alors…_

_**Lucy**__ : J'ai déjà demandé à Donna et elle a dit que ça irait._

_Myles hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Il s'assit de nouveau à son bureau, sa tasse de café chaud à la main et observait les autres discuter de cette histoire de vernissage._

_Une grande famille, c'est ce qui lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'il voyait les membres de cette équipe, une grande et belle famille plus soudée qu'aucune autre. C'était ce qui faisait leur force. Ils se connaissaient tous et acceptaient les différences des autres. Sue et Jack les avaient soudés plus qu'auparavant._

_Lorsqu'ils avaient enfin révélé au grand jour que leur relation n'était plus un frein pour leur carrière réciproque, ils avaient montré une autre face au groupe. _

_Fin du flash back_

Alors que Myles sortait de son songe, une voiture officielle venait de s'arrêter au niveau des policiers. Un homme en descendit, c'était l'un des grands patrons du FBI sur la côte Est. Sa venue n'annonçait rien de bon. Des personnes allaient avoir des problèmes.

L'homme serra quelques mains quand il remarqua Wallace qui parlait avec Abby et Lucy. L'homme s'excusa et se dirigea vers le trio de jeunes femmes.

**Homme** : Karen ?

**Wallace** : Monsieur le directeur.

**Directeur** : Je me disais bien que vous ne devriez pas être très loin. Comment allez-vous ?

**Wallace** : J'ai encore des hommes dans le bâtiment.

Le directeur regarda en direction du bâtiment défiguré. Il n'avait plus la prestance qu'il avait avant cet attentat. Il reporta son attention sur les jeunes femmes qui se tenaient devant lui.

**Directeur** : Vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur ce qui s'est passé ?

**Wallace** : D'après les premières informations un dispositif explosif aurait été placé dans le bâtiment. Les experts n'ont pas encore put accéder au lieu du souffle.

**Directeur** : Très bien. Je vais faire le tour des autres chefs de service pour savoir ce qu'ils savent. Cependant, une enquête interne sera ouverte.

**Wallace** : Je comprends.

Le directeur hocha la tête avant de quitter Wallace et de rejoindre un autre chef de service.

Même si tous étaient inquiets pour savoir comment allaient les agents coincés, la question restait en suspens. Comment une bombe avait pu exploser au sein du FBI alors que tous les dispositifs de sécurité devaient empêcher cela ?

**22h09, Ruines du bâtiment**

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer mais c'était normal. La blessure qu'il avait aux côtes n'arrangeait rien à son état. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir où se trouvait Demetrius. Il était toujours près de la cabine d'ascenseur, parlant avec Randy et les secouristes.

Dem lui avait dit qu'ils étaient entrain de dégager Randy. Bonne nouvelle. Mais il se sentait de plus en plus mal et il essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher. Il devait tenir le coup. Pour elle…

Les événements de ces derniers jours avaient changé sa vie. L'arrivée de Tim, la dispute avec Sue, leur séparation et maintenant l'explosion. Tout cela venait de lui faire prendre conscience d'une chose. Il s'était menti et voilé la face. Menti en pensant qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir comme l'avait fait souffrir Tania et voilé la face parce qu'au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il aimait Sue et qu'il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal.

Elle apparut devant lui. Sûrement une hallucination du à son hémorragie mais il s'en fichait. Il était heureux de la voir à nouveau. Elle lui souriait. Pourquoi était-elle si souriante malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait enduré. Ce sourire…elle était si belle, si unique. Comment avait-il pu la faire souffrir à ce point. Il posa sa main sur son visage. Il aurait bien voulu dormir, ne serait-ce que s'assoupir quelques heures. Encore le visage de Sue et toujours ce sourire. Mais pourquoi était-elle si heureuse ?

Flash back

_Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Elle essayait de se retenir mais à chaque fois c'était plus fort qu'elle. Jack se tenait au dessus d'elle ne voulant pas la lâcher._

_**Sue**__ : (riant) Jack ! Je t'en supplie laisse moi partir !_

_**Jack**__ : C'est hors de question ! Tu es ma prisonnière._

_Jack chatouillait habilement Sue qui ne pouvait que se contorsionner dans tous les sens pour que son assaillant lâche son emprise mais malheureusement cela restait une tentative vaine._

_**Sue**__ : (rire) Jack ! Pitié ! Je me rends._

_Jack s'arrêta dans sa séance de torture avant de plisser des yeux._

_**Jack**__ : Alors ?_

_**Sue**__ : Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Le repas que tu as fait n'était pas bizarre…_

_Jack prit un air fier de lui alors que Sue se redressait. Elle avait courut dans tout l'appartement de Jack pour qu'il renonce à son idée de supplice mais elle n'avait pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Elle avait essayé de lui échapper en se tenant loin de lui, mais il avait été le plus rapide et lorsqu'il l'avait attrapée, il l'avait déposée sur le canapé et avait commencé la séance de chatouilles._

_Alors qu'il se releva et tendit la main à Sue pour qu'elle se remette sur ses pieds, Sue ne put se retenir de lui dire toute la vérité._

_**Sue**__ : En fait je suis certaine que même Lévy n'en voudrait pas._

_Sue se mit en boule afin de ne pas laisser les points sensibles des chatouilles accessibles. Jack se tourna au ralenti pour fixer Sue avec un regard rempli de sens. Elle n'allait pas s'en échapper si facilement._

_Alors que Sue tendait ses mains devant elle pour dissuader Jack de représailles, Jack avançait inexorablement vers Sue. Au moment elle sentit ses mains rentrées en contact avec le tee-shirt de Jack, elle savait que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter._

_Elle leva la tête pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Il lui prit le poignet et la tira doucement contre lui. Il prit la main de Sue qu'il avait dans la main et la posa sur son épaule. Il enlaça la jeune femme qui se laissa faire devant la tendresse des gestes de son partenaire._

_**Jack**__ : Il va falloir vous rattraper mademoiselle Thomas._

_Sue fit une petite moue avant de se passer son autre bras autour du cou de Jack. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi à se regarder dans les yeux. Ce sentiment de bien-être, il le sentait à cet instant. Elle resta immobile avant de se pencher, lentement comme pour chercher son approbation, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres auquel il répondit immédiatement._

_L'étreinte se fit de plus en plus intense alors que leurs respirations s'accéléraient. Jack laissa glisser ses mains le long de la taille jusqu'aux hanches de Sue qui caressait la joue de Jack avec la paume de sa main._

_Rien n'y personne ne pourrait les séparer à cet instant. Le monde ne comptait plus, ils n'y avaient qu'eux, ils s'étaient là l'un pour l'autre et c'est tout ce qui comptait. _

Fin du flash back

Jack soupira. Il toussa légèrement alors qu'un sourire de satisfaction se lisait sur son visage. Jack regarda Demetrius s'accroupir à ses côtés.

**Demetrius** : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

**Jack** : Je venais juste de me rappeler un moment que j'ai passé avec Sue.

**Demetrius** : Tu sais qu'elle t'attend en bas.

Jack regarda Demetrius avec étonnement.

**Jack** : De quoi tu parles ?

**Demetrius** : Elle et Bobby sont avec l'équipe de secours pour nous aider à rentrer chez nous.

Jack ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était ému. Il avait été si odieux avec elle, il lui avait montré un manque de confiance et elle, elle risquait sa vie pour qu'il sorte. Il avait le regard perdu. Non, Demetrius devait se tromper, Wallace n'aurait jamais accepté qu'elle rentre dans le bâtiment.

Mais il la connaissait mieux que personne. Elle savait être persuasive, même avec Wallace. Lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, on ne pouvait pas la faire changer d'avis.

**Demetrius** : Elle t'attend. Alors tiens le coup mon vieux !

Jack regarda Demetrius avec les yeux humides. Il était sincère, elle était bien là. Jack esquissa un sourire avant de regarder en face de lui pour ne pas que son ami voit qu'il était troublé.

**Jack** : Tu devrais voir où en sont les secours.

Demetrius hocha la tête avant de retourner auprès des portes de l'ascenseur. Il savait que Jack était troublé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Sue ne l'avait pas quitté, elle avait toujours une pensée pour lui.

**22h25, Ruines du bâtiment fédéral, poche de survie**

Deux secouristes venaient de passer, des harnais autour de leurs tailles afin de pouvoir atteindre la cabine d'ascenseur où l'on pouvait entendre Randy râler à chaque minute qui passait.

L'ascenseur s'était bloqué entre le 7ième et le 6ième étage alors que l'équipe de secours se trouvait au 3ième. Mais malgré cette distance qui séparait des niveaux, les protestations de Randy allaient bon train.

Après plusieurs minutes, le premier secours disparu sous les yeux de Sue, Bobby et l'équipe de Flemming à l'intérieur de la cage d'ascenseur. Le second sauveteur fit un signe positif de la tête à Flemming qui prit sa radio.

**Flemming** : (à la radio) Central à équipe 1.

**Central** : (à la radio) Central, on vous écoute.

**Flemming** : (à la radio) Préparez une équipe de soin dans environ 10 minutes avec l'un des premiers rescapés.

**Central** : (à la radio) Central tout est déjà prêt, on attend plus que vous.

**Flemming** : Parfait, fin de transmission.

Sue lança un petit regard en direction de Bobby qui lui sourit. Cette journée n'avait pas été de tous repos mais elle allait enfin prendre une tournure positive malgré les événements de la matinée.

Sue et Bobby reportèrent leur attention sur l'endroit où se trouvaient les secouristes alors que le second venait à son tour de disparaître pour rejoindre Randy dans la cabine métallique.

Sue regarda nerveusement sa montre avant de voir des pieds réapparaître dans l'embrassure de la porte de l'ascenseur. Après quelques secondes et une légère agitation autour des deux hommes qui descendaient en rappel, Sue put reconnaître le visage de Randy qui avait défait sa cravate. L'intendant fut emmené à quelques mètres de la cabine alors que le second sauveteur reprit son poste.

Sue s'avança jusqu'à Randy et lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle avait prit au passage. Flemming regarda Sue se diriger dans la direction du nouvel arrivant avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Il reporta son attention sur le second sauvetage qui allait se préparer.

**Sue** : (à Randy) Tenez un peu d'eau.

Randy prit le verre et remercia Sue d'un signe de tête rapide. Randy avait défait sa cravate, les cheveux en bataille et sa chemise froissée. On était loin de l'accoutrement habituel de l'intendant en chef qui avait pour habitude d'être tirer aux quatre épingles.

**Randy** : J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais sortir de là.

**Sue** : Mais tout va bien maintenant.

**Randy** : Les agents Hudson et Gans sont toujours en haut.

Sue déglutit. Jack…elle ne cessait de penser à lui. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait beau se dire que Flemming et son équipe étaient compétents, elle voulait qu'il se trouve près d'elle, que tout cela ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Sue s'assit aux côtés de Randy. Elle devait lui poser la question même si elle savait qu'il risquait de ne pas tous lui dire afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas plus.

**Sue** : Et comment vont Dem et Jack ?

**Randy** : Je n'ai parlé qu'avec l'agent Gans. Il m'a dit que ça allait mais que l'agent Hudson avait quelques côtes de fêlées à cause d'un choc.

Sue serra ses poings. Jack…elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade, il fallait qu'elle lui parle pour qu'il sache qu'elle l'aimait encore et qu'elle voulait que les choses redeviennent comme avant, qu'elle n'avait pas comprit qu'il souffrait et qu'il devait lui pardonner.

Alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle allait lui dire, elle sentit une patte se poser sur sa jambe. C'était son chien Lévy qui venait consoler sa maîtresse, comme toujours, il était là quand elle avait besoin de lui, même si c'était plutôt Jack qu'elle aurait voulu voir.

_Flash back_

_Sue se tenait près de la fenêtre. Elle avait besoin de respirer un peu après cette dure journée de travail au bureau. Classer des vieux dossiers et répertorier des indices n'étaient pas vraiment intéressant comme travail et tous avaient trouvé un moyen d'éviter cette corvée._

_Elle s'était donc retrouvée seule, dans la salle des archives à ranger les derniers cartons. Même Lucy l'avait lâchée sur ce coup et elle ne pouvait pas l'en vouloir, rester des heures dans ce lieu silencieux et humide faisait peur à une bonne partie des agents. Cependant le silence ne la gênait pas, elle vivait avec et avait appris à l'apprivoiser._

_Alors qu'elle rangeait un énième dossier, Lévy qui avait eu le courage de la suivre, après qu'elle lui promette un bol de croquette, la prévint que quelqu'un approchait. Elle regarda d'abord son chien qui lui indiqua la direction du bruit par le regard._

_Elle leva lentement la tête et reconnue cet homme, celui qui lui avait permis de vivre cette aventure au FBI, celui qui avait cru en elle dès le départ. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice comme il en avait l'habitude avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole._

_**Sue**__ : Tu as perdu à la courte paille pour venir jusqu'ici ?_

_Il esquissa un timide sourire avant de lui signer un « oui » en guise de réponse._

_**Sue**__ : Je savais que tu n'étais pas assez téméraire pour venir._

_Il lui signa qu'il s'inquiétait du fait qu'elle puisse être attaqué par un vieux dossier récalcitrant._

_Elle éclata de rire. Il savait la faire rire et faire du pire moment de sa journée le meilleur. Il signa pour savoir si comment elle s'en sortait._

_**Sue**__ : Je suis une grande fille, tu devrais le savoir._

_Il s'avança lentement vers elle, alors qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ils se sourirent longuement avant qu'il n'efface les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour l'enlacer_

_Elle se blottit contre lui et posa sa tête contre son torse. Elle écouta les battements de son cœur. C'était si étrange, elle sentait les pulsations que faisait son cœur à chaque seconde. Elle aimait ce bruit, le sentir près d'elle comme ces derniers jours. Alors qu'elle se blottissait un peu plus contre lui pour savourer cette étreinte, il la détacha de ses bras pour qu'elle puisse lire sur ses lèvres._

_**Jack**__ : J'ai fait exprès de perdre de toute manière !_

_**Sue**__ : (souriante) Bien sûr !_

_**Jack**__ : (faussement outré) Tu ne me crois pas !_

_**Sue**__ : Pas le moins du monde._

_Ils se défièrent du regard quelques instants avant qu'il n'éclate de rire à son tour._

_**Jack**__ : Tu as raison. J'avais trop envie de te voir._

_Sue passa le dos de sa main sur la joue de Jack qui la captura au passage avant d'avancer ses lèvres jusqu'à celles de Sue._

_**Jack**__ : Tu m'as manqué._

_Dans un dernier souffle, Sue ferma les yeux, laissant les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient disparaître dans un long et tendre baiser._

_Jack défit l'étreinte qu'il avait sur la main de Sue pour placer ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Alors qu'ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre, Sue passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Jack, leur respiration devenant plus rapide._

_Ils échangeaient des baisers à la fois tendre et fougueux. Leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre dans un ballet incessant de caresses. Ils se détachèrent quelques instants avant de rester front contre front._

_**Jack**__ : On devrait rentrer._

_**Sue**__ : Mais je n'ai pas encore tout fini._

_**Jack**__ : Je t'aiderai…demain._

_Jack sourit avant de tirer Sue par la main. Lévy les regarda quitter la pièce comme deux amoureux s'enfuyant pour vivre leur idylle. Après qu'elle eut prit son manteau et son sac sur la table, Sue et Jack quittèrent la salle laissant le chien tout seul au milieu de la pièce._

_Le pauvre chien prit une mine abattue, posant sa tête sur le sol. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte se rouvrit laissant apparaître la tête de Sue et Jack._

_**Sue**__ : Alors Lévy tu viens ?_

_**Jack**__ : Tu ne comptes pas dormir ici mon vieux, dépêche toi !_

_Lévy releva la tête et bondit jusqu'à la sortie suivant Sue et Jack._

_Fin de flash back_

**23h12, Rue de Washington D.C.**

Wallace tenait la radio d'un des subordonnés de Flemming en main. Tous la regardait avec inquiétude, c'est elle qui était chargé d'annoncer à l'équipe les nouvelles de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Elle s'avança près des agents et de Donna qui tenait une tasse de café offerte par Tara pour se remonter le moral.

**Wallace** : Je viens d'avoir des nouvelles.

**Lucy** : Alors ?

**Wallace** : L'intendant Randy Pitts vient d'être libéré de la cage d'ascenseur.

Un premier ouf de soulagement se fit entendre autour de la chef de l'unité de surveillance avant qu'une autre question fit lancer par Abby.

**Abby** : Et pour Jack et Dem ?

**Wallace** : L'accès n'est pas très évident car des barres de bétons ont bloqué le couloir de l'ascenseur mais ils devraient être libres, eux aussi, dans quelques minutes.

Donna se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui était derrière elle. Abby serra sa mère dans ses bras, les choses allaient s'arranger.

**Myles** : Dans combien de temps ils seront libres ?

**Wallace** : D'ici une heure environ. D'après Dem, Jack ne serait pas dans un état où il est facilement déplaçable.

Le visage de tous s'aggrava quelque peu quand Wallace reprit la parole.

**Wallace** : Mais rien de grave, juste quelques côtes de fêlées tout au plus. C'est un agent solide.

**Myles** : C'est vrai, il est têtu n'oubliez pas ça.

Tous esquissèrent un petit sourire. Tara regarda les ruines du bâtiment. Elle s'inquiétait pour Demetrius et Jack mais aussi pour Sue et Bobby qui avaient voulu faire parti de l'équipe de secours.

_Flash back_

_**Bureau du FBI**_

_Lucy, Sue et Tara étaient assise devant l'écran d'ordinateur de cette dernière quand Myles, Bobby et Jack pénétrèrent dans le bureau après avoir interrogé un témoin._

_**Lucy**__ : Je dirais la réponse D._

_**Tara**__ : La D ?_

_Tara et Sue se regardèrent avant de rire un bon coup devant la réponse sincère de leur amie._

_**Jack**__ : Qu'est ce qui vous arrivent ?_

_**Lucy**__ : Tara a trouvé un questionnaire sur le net._

_**Bobby**__ : Un questionnaire ? Quel genre ?_

_Alors que le trio masculin enlevait leur veste, Myles interrompit Lucy avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole. _

_**Myles**__ : Encore un de ces questionnaire sans intérêt qui pullule sur Internet._

_**Jack**__ : Certains questionnaires sont très intéressants, celui-là est sur quoi ?_

_Les trois jeunes femmes se regardèrent avant de répondre._

_**Tara**__ : La question est : L'homme qui partage votre vie est-il un prince charmant ?_

_**Myles**__ : Qu'est ce que je disais, un questionnaire sans intérêt._

_**Lucy**__ : Pourtant ton profil à un bon score._

_Myles qui venait de s'asseoir se releva et s'approcha du bureau de Tara._

_**Myles**__ : C'est vrai ? (Regardant l'écran) C'était évident._

_**Lucy**__ : Ce qui est évident c'est que les femmes qui ont fait ce test ne devaient pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait en mettant ton profil._

_Myles gratifia Lucy d'une grimace alors que Jack et Bobby s'avancèrent à leur tour._

_**Jack**__ : (avec un grand sourire) Et moi, je suis bien placé ?_

_**Sue**__ : Pour le moment…_

_**Lucy**__ : Tu as le score le plus faible mon cher Jack._

_**Jack**__ : QUOI ?_

_Jack s'approcha de l'écran et pu constater que c'était bien le cas. _

_**Jack**__ : Ce n'est pas croyable._

_**Bobby**__ : Et moi ?_

_**Tara**__ : Tu bats Jack de deux points seulement._

_Bobby et Jack se regardèrent avant de regarder Myles qui jubilait._

_**Sue**__ : (à Jack) Désolée._

_**Jack**__ : C'est rien. Ce qui compte c'est ce que tu penses, pas le résultat d'un test._

_Sue rougit légèrement. Les deux amants échangèrent un regard complice qui ne laissait pas de doute sur leurs sentiments. Ils étaient si adorables tous les deux. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils cherchaient un moyen à vivre leur histoire, maintenant c'était chose faite. _

_**Tara**__ : Je vais regarder les commentaires des scores._

_Myles rajusta sa cravate, fier de son score tendit que Bobby s'assit sur un coin du bureau de Tara et que Sue et Jack vit de même sur le bureau de Jack._

_**Tara**__ : Alors, les résultats de 125 à 200 points. C'est pour toi Myles._

_Tara parcourut les premières lignes avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard étonné de ses amis. Curieuse du pourquoi, Lucy s'approcha de l'écran et dans un étouffement de rire, lut le commentaire._

_**Lucy**__ : Mesdames fuyez ! Ce genre d'hommes n'est pas bon, ni pour votre cœur, ni votre porte monnaie. Egocentrique et trop sûr de lui cet individu est loin d'être un prince charmant, il vous fera devenir folle avant la fin de la journée, évitez ce genre d'individu._

_Tous éclatèrent de rire au dépend de ce pauvre Myles._

_**Bobby**__ : Et pour l'enflammé et moi, ça dit quoi ?_

_Sue s'approcha de l'écran pour lire ce qui y était marqué._

_**Sue**__ : Pour Jack il est écrit : « Ce partenaire n'est pas le prince charmant mais le véritable chevalier sur son destrier blanc qui saura vous séduire et faire battre votre cœur. Ce genre d'homme est rare alors ne le laissez pas filer. »_

_Sue avait dit ces derniers mots en regardant Jack._

_**Jack**__ : Un homme rare ?_

_**Sue**__ : Il semblerait._

_Sue s'approcha de Jack avant de prendre place à ses côtés, un sourire aux lèvres._

_**Sue**__ : Il va falloir que je te surveille._

_**Lucy**__ : Et pour Bobby ?_

_Tara regarda le score de Bobby avant de lire ce qui était inscrit sur l'écran._

_**Tara**__ : « Un prince c'est sûr, charmant cela aussi s'est fort probable. Il n'existe pas cent hommes comme lui alors n'hésitez pas à vous jeter à l'eau pour son amour et pour le conserver. Il vous aimera autant en retour, foncez. »_

_**Bobby**__ : Un vrai prince charmant. Je suis une perle rare moi aussi._

_Tara rougit en entendant ses mots._

_Lucy remarqua que Tara et Bobby échangeaient un regard complice. Son instinct d'entremetteuse refaisait surface, il était vrai que depuis son mariage, son sixième sens s'était mis en pause mais le regard qu'elle voyait entre ces deux-là avait réveillé cet intuition._

_**Lucy**__ : C'est Tara qu'il faut que tu remercies pour avoir fait un portrait de toi si flatteur._

_**Bobby**__ : Dans ce cas, pour vous remercier je vais vous inviter pour le déjeuner._

_Bobby fit un clin d'œil en direction de Tara qui lui rendit en lui faisait son plus beau sourire._

_Fin du flash back_

Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ce moment. Ils étaient tous heureux et ne pensaient pas à ce qui risquait de se passer. Mais maintenant, les choses avaient changés, elles avaient changés en une fraction de seconde. La vie était courte, leur métier à risques et ils devaient vivre l'instant présent.

Elle reporta son attention sur Donna qui fixait le bâtiment, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Elle l'envia, tout comme Lucy qui avait Dylan ou Sue qui avait Jack. Et elle, elle était seule. Elle avait rompu avec Stanley et ses sentiments pour Bobby…

Non, elle ne devait pas penser qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, ils étaient collègues de travail, comme Sue et Jack. Et pourtant…est-ce qu'elle pourrait sacrifier sa carrière pour un homme qu'elle aimait ? Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question mais peut-être qu'elle devrait y réfléchir.

**00h00, Ruine du bâtiment**

Demetrius attendait près de Jack que le secouriste arrive. L'attente avait été longue mais c'était presque fini. Ils allaient être libre. Jack était faible et la douleur se lisait sur son visage, ce qui inquiétait Demetrius. Après quelques minutes d'attente, le secouriste, qui avait remonté le conduit de l'ascenseur arriva au niveau des deux hommes.

Demetrius tendit sa main au secouriste pour qu'il puisse sortir plus rapidement du conduit.

**Demetrius** : Vous voulez un coup de main ?

**Secouriste** : Ca ira, mais vous et votre collègue ?

**Demetrius** : Je sais qu'il me dit qu'il va bien seulement…

**Sauveteur :** (à Demetrius) Je vais m'en charger.

Le sauveteur prit sa trousse de secours avant de s'approcher de Jack, toujours adossé contre un mur.

**Sauveteur** : Je vais vous ausculter.

**Jack** : D'accord.

Après quelques minutes, le soigneur fit son diagnostic.

**Sauveteur** : On va devoir trouver un moyen de faire passer une sangle pour que vous puissiez descendre, j'ai peur qu'un effort physique trop grand ne vous perfore plus les poumons.

Demetrius regarda son ami d'un air inquiet.

**Demetrius** : Ca ira ?

**Sauveteur** : S'il ne fait pas trop d'effort ça devrait aller jusqu'à l'hôpital… mais on doit faire vite… l'hémorragie est déjà bien entamée.

Demetrius s'attendait à cette réponse.

**Sauveteur** : (à Demetrius) En attendant, je vais vous faire descendre.

**Demetrius** : Vous allez le laissez tout seul ?

**Jack** : Je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin. Et puis j'ai quelque chose à faire quand je sortirai d'ici alors ne t'inquiète pas je vais rester sagement là.

**Demetrius** : Mais… ?

**Jack** : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Je suis certain que Donna doit être folle d'inquiétude à ton sujet.

Demetrius esquissa un petit sourire. C'est vrai qu'elle devait s'inquiéter depuis le temps qu'ils étaient enfermés là, tous les deux. Demetrius se laissa mettre le harnais tout en regardant Jack du coin de l'œil.

Une fois la sangle harnachée, le sauveteur prit sa radio pour que l'équipe coordonne la descente.

**00h15, Ruine du bâtiment**

Demetrius venait de passer la tête qui le libérait enfin de l'ascenseur. Il avait enfin réussit à quitter le piège qu'avait créé l'effondrement. Au moment où il toucha le sol, il vit le visage familier de Sue tandis que Bobby venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Il leur lança un grand sourire de soulagement avant que Sue et lui ne se fassent une accolade.

**Demetrius** : Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis content de vous voir.

**Sue** : Ca nous fait aussi plaisir crois-moi.

Bobby donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami qui lui envoya un sourire en guise de remerciement. Mais l'attention de Sue n'était plus vraiment sur leur ami fraîchement libéré. Elle regardait en direction de la cage d'ascenseur.

Le sauveteur qui devait aider Jack à descendre était revenu seul. Elle regarda pour voir s'il n'arrivait pas mais il était revenu sans Jack.

**Flemming** : Il y a encore un homme là-haut.

**Sauveteur** : Je sais monsieur.

Flemming regarda l'attitude de son subordonné.

**Flemming** : Il est… ?

**Sauveteur** : Non, seulement d'après son état je déconseille le harnais aux épaules.

**Flemming** : Et vous pensez à quoi ?

**Sauveteur** : La nacelle serait plus indiquée. Il a un perforation du poumon droit… et un très sérieux choc à la tête. Si jamais on utilise le harnais il ne pourrait pas survivre jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment.

Flemming et le sauveteur en face de lui hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension. Jack devrait rester quelques minutes de plus seul mais c'était plus sûr pour sa sortie.

**Flemming** : Nous avons une nacelle pliante, elle fera l'affaire, on ne peut pas se permettre d'aller chercher la vraie nacelle. (Au groupe de sauveteur) Nous allons devoir le faire sortir avec la nacelle pliante, préparez le matos.

Chacun se mit en action. La nacelle fut prête en quelques secondes. La pression sur les épaules de Sue se faisait de plus en plus grande alors qu'un second médecin examinait Demetrius.

Au moment où le sauveteur allait pénétrer dans la cage d'ascenseur et être attaché par ses collègues, une sensation de glissement se fit sentir. Le bâtiment perdait de sa solidité, il fallait évacuer sans perdre de temps.

**Flemming** : On se replie !

A peine Flemming eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que l'un des pans du mur où se trouvait l'un des piliers du bâtiment céda, semant une grande panique.

**00h19, Rue de Washington D.C.**

Le petit groupe de Wallace qui était sur le bord du trottoir venait de sentir un léger tremblement. Tous savaient que le bâtiment était dangereux mais cette pensée devint réalité quand un nouvel éboulement eut lieu.

Les personnes qui se trouvaient là protégèrent leur visage du vent de fumée qui venait de se lever. Un long moment de silence fit place à un moment d'effroi. Demetrius, Jack et maintenant Sue, Bobby et l'équipe de Flemming se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Wallace resta silencieux et immobile. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire dans l'immédiat. Un suppléant de Flemming passa à ses côtés avec plusieurs pompiers pour commencer à déblayer les roches qui venaient de tomber.

Un des sauveteurs à la radio entendit un appel émis par la radio de Flemming. Le personnel qui se trouvait à l'intérieur avait réussi à se rapprocher de la sortie et commençait à déblayer de leur côté, de peur que la fragilité du bâtiment ne fasse d'autres victimes.

Après quelques secondes à attendre, Wallace comme le reste de l'équipe virent sortir des secouristes et le groupe de Flemming du bâtiment. Tous les regards se posaient sur le visage des personnes qui sortaient des décombres.

Donna poussa alors un cri. Demetrius venait d'apparaître, sortant en courrant des débris du bâtiment aidant un sauveteur blessé à l'épaule. C'était un moment de soulagement pour elle de voir son mari en vie et visiblement en bonne santé.

Derrière Demetrius se trouvait Lévy suivi de Sue qui était presque portée par Bobby. Elle avait le regard rivé sur le bâtiment. Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, les rescapés du second éboulement, rejoignirent le reste du dispositif médical et du campement de Wallace.

**Sue** : (énervée) On doit y retourner !

**Flemming** : Pas maintenant Mademoiselle Thomas.

**Sue** : (énervée) Mais il reste encore…

**Flemming** : Je ne risquerais pas la vie de mes hommes pour un seul homme.

Flemming lui avait coupé la parole et avait un ton très direct. Sue eut un geste de recul. Avait-elle bien comprit ? Il allait l'abandonner là, il ne tenterait plus rien ? Elle regarda Flemming avec dégoût. Si personne ne voulait y aller alors elle irait seule, elle n'avait besoin de personne pour retrouver Jack.

Elle regarda Lévy qui avait de la poussière sur le dos. Elle caressa son chien pour lui enlever la poussière qu'il n'avait pas enlevé en se secouant et regarda de nouveau le bâtiment.

**Sue** : Si personne n'y va, alors j'irais seule.

Elle prit la laisse de son chien dans sa poche avant de l'attacher au collier. Elle lança un regard en direction de son animal canin, qui ne la laisserait pas affronter cette épreuve seule, avant d'avancer en direction du bâtiment meurtri.

Alors que ses pas étaient déterminés en direction du seul accès du bâtiment, un bras la tira en arrière. Elle se retourna violemment pour savoir qui voulait la faire changer d'avis. C'était Lucy.

**Lucy** : Où vas-tu ?

**Sue** : (énervée) Je vais chercher Jack.

**Lucy** : C'est de la folie. Tu risques de…

**Sue** : Je dois y aller. Il est là, j'étais à quelques mètres de lui et…

La voix de Sue vacilla pour se perdre dans un sanglot. Elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés et encore moins mettre un terme aux recherches. C'était impossible. Elle l'avait une fois de plus abandonné au moment où il avait besoin d'elle.

Les larmes de Sue augmentèrent de plus en plus. Elle se sentait impuissante face à ce nouvel événement qui les avait séparé. Elle ne put que pleurer dans les bras de Lucy pour calmer un peu sa douleur et apaiser ses craintes.

**00h35, Ruine du bâtiment fédéral**

La panique et les hurlements s'étaient un peu calmés. Un silence planait maintenant près du bâtiment alors que Sue avait les yeux rougis par les larmes versées. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas rester à rien faire, elle savait que si c'était Jack il ferait quelque chose.

Elle s'était promise de tout faire pour qu'ils soient de nouveau ensemble, lui dire qu'elle souffrait et qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir comprit sa souffrance au moment où il avait besoin d'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là, à ne rien faire et attendre. C'était au dessus de ces forces.

Flash back

_Elle était dans la cuisine. Depuis le temps qu'elle y venait, elle commençait à connaître les endroits où il rangeait ses courses par cœur. Elle avait déjà donné à Lévy sa gamelle, il ne manquait plus qu'elle ne mange avec lui._

_Elle l'avait convaincu de la laisser faire le repas. Un petit repas rien que pour eux, rien d'extraordinaire mais elle voulait le faire elle-même et y mettre tout son cœur. Sa mère lui avait appris qu'un repas fait avec son cœur était le meilleur du monde._

_Ils avaient fait les courses avant de rentrer à l'appartement. Elle voulait lui mitonner un petit plat pour le remercier de la journée qu'ils avaient passé, il y a quelques jours. Ils étaient partis en balade tous les deux, un moment très romantique où ils n'avaient pensé qu'à eux et ça lui avait fait décompressé après toutes les missions qu'ils avaient mené à bien._

_Elle arriva dans le salon, deux assiettes à la main et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avança jusqu'à la table où elle y déposa les deux plats encore chauds. Elle espérait qu'il allait aimer ce qu'elle avait préparé._

_**Sue**__ : Jack, le repas est prêt !_

_Elle attendit quelques instants mais en ne le voyant pas arriver elle se dit qu'il devait être absorber par la télévision. Il était incorrigible. Il devait sûrement regarder les résultats des sports. Il avait parié avec Bobby un repas au restaurant sur le résultat d'un match de hockey. Ces deux-là étaient de grands gamins. C'était aussi l'un des charmes de Jack, il avait su garder son âme d'enfant._

_Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le salon, elle remarqua le bout du pied de Jack qui dépassait du canapé. Elle s'avança lentement et remarqua que la télé était bien allumée._

_Elle allait le surprendre alors qu'elle l'avait appelé pour dîner. Au moment où elle allait lui faire peur, elle remarqua que Jack était étrangement calme alors qu'un point venait d'être marqué._

_Elle plissa les yeux et découvrit Jack, paisiblement endormi sur le divan. Il avait un visage calme et totalement apaisé. Elle s'étonna à le contempler de cette manière. Pas qu'elle ne l'avait jamais regardé dormir lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble mais cette douceur sur son visage, elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant._

_Elle sourit. Il était si mignon et semblait si fragile à cet instant. Elle avança jusqu'au niveau de son visage où elle s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Il était profondément endormi. Sue resta un long moment à le regarder sans bouger._

_Elle aurait pu rester des heures si elle avait pu. Le voir ainsi, près d'elle, lui faisait oublié tout le reste. Elle tira le plaid pour le recouvrir de manière assez douce pour ne pas le réveiller mais elle sentit une main se passer dans son dos. Elle regarda Jack qui malgré ses yeux mi clos lui faisait un grand sourire._

_**Sue**__ : Tu t'es endormi._

_**Jack**__ : Oui mais je ne dormais pas si bien que ça._

_Sue lui lança un regard interrogatif. Jack blotti Sue contre lui, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Jack, à moitié allongé sur le canapé._

_**Jack**__ : Tu n'étais pas près de moi._

_Sue rougit. Ce genre d'attention, de mots et de regards qu'ils échangeaient, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'ils ne finissent jamais. Après avoir répondu au sourire attendri de Jack, Sue passa ses bras autour du coup de son amant avant qu'ils n'échangent un long et tendre baiser._

Fin du flash back

Elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne vienne pas la troubler maintenant, pas au moment où elle était la plus fragile, la plus vulnérable. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se concentrer pour ne pas laisser l'émotion l'envahir, elle repensait à lui et aux moments qu'ils avaient partagés. L'éboulement qui venait de se produire il y avait quelques minutes lui faisait prendre conscience qu'un rien pouvait la séparer de lui.

Elle voulait y retourner mais elle ne pouvait pas, aucune équipe n'y retournait sans l'accord de Flemming. Ce dernier avait formellement interdit toute tentative tant que les lieux n'étaient pas sécurisés. Cela semblait une éternité pour Sue qui ne pouvait se consoler qu'avec la présence de ses amis dont Lévy qui avait posé sa tête sur les jambes de sa maîtresse.

Sue était assise près de ses trois amies qui n'arrivaient pas à la faire espérer. Les larmes redoublaient à chaque minute qui passait. Alors que Tara apportait un gobelet de café à Lucy et un de thé à Abby, une voix s'éleva dans la foule.

**Voix** : Laissez-moi passer !

**Policier** : Reculez monsieur, les recherches sont en cours !

**Voix** : Laissez-moi, ma femme se trouve là !

**Policier** : Monsieur si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vais devoir vous faire évacuer.

Lucy sursauta. Elle connaissait cette voix. Alors que Tara et Abby sortirent la tête de la tente pour savoir qui s'exclamait de la sorte, Lucy tendit son café à Tara et quitta la tente. Lucy s'avança en direction de la foule quand elle le reconnut. Elle accouru au milieu de la foule.

**Lucy** : Dylan ? Dylan ?

Le jeune homme était agenouillé devant le policier qui l'empêchait de passer. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son épouse l'appeler dans la foule, il ne put s'empêcher de soulever Lucy du sol et la serrer dans ses bras lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent.

Sue qui avait suivit, elle aussi la sortie rapide de son amie, observa la scène du coin de l'œil. Voir ce moment de bonheur la rendait jalouse. Elle aurait voulu que ça soit Jack et elle. Elle aurait voulu qu'il l'enlace et l'embrasse avec la même fougue. Elle sentit de la colère monter en elle avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

**00h36, Ruines du bâtiment**

Il avait ressenti l'éboulement et avait vu le mur qui menait à l'ascenseur s'effondrer. Il passa sa main devant son visage pour dissiper un peu le flot de poussière et toussait en même temps. Alors que la visibilité commençait à revenir, elle réapparut devant lui. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et sans savoir pourquoi, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

La mort risquait de l'emporter d'un instant à l'autre, l'incertitude de ce que lui réservait l'avenir, tout cela lui faisait peur. Est-ce qu'il sortirait vivant de ce lieu en ruine, il n'en savait rien. Mais elle, elle était là. Elle était toujours là pour lui et elle l'avait changé.

Elle lui avait montré ce qu'était l'amour vrai, celui qui lui faisait perdre la tête, l'amour qui faisait vibrer son cœur. Elle avait réussi à lui redonner confiance dans cet élément qu'il avait cru avoir perdu depuis bien longtemps.

Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à ce vanter de ses conquêtes et même si les membres du bureau le considérait comme un tombeur, il avait une souffrance que seule Sue avait su apaiser.

Elle se tenait devant lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle souriait sans doute parce qu'il était encore en vie. Le mur contre lequel il était appuyé l'avait protégé de l'éboulement et malgré la fumée qui virevoltait dans la pièce il put reconnaître sa silhouette.

Il avait enfin connu ce dont sa sœur lui avait parlé, de cet être qui lui ferait battre le cœur, cette personne pour qu'il voudrait se battre et ne jamais la faire souffrir mais ses peurs l'avaient prendre une décision qui l'avait bouleversé et pas lui uniquement.

Il tenta d'essuyer ses larmes avec sa manche et releva la tête. Elle le regardait toujours fixement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il tenta de se redresser un peu pour mieux la voir et aussi protéger les bandages qu'avait fait le secouriste avant d'aider Demetrius à sortir par le conduit de l'ascenseur.

**Jack** : Tu es toujours là ?

Jack sourit. Il l'a dévisageait totalement. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, qui laissait ses bras découvert, un peu comme si elle était une déesse qui venait sur terre. Il était subjugué par la beauté de cette femme.

**Jack** : Tu es toujours là. Quoiqu'il arrive tu restes avec moi, tu m'épaules, tu es un peu comme mon phare en pleine tempête. Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire sans toi ?

Silence.

Le sourire de Sue s'accentua alors que Jack baissa la tête avant de la relever pour continuer sa phrase.

**Jack** : Je voulais te dire que…j'ai mal agis. J'aurais du te dire toute la vérité quand j'en ai eu l'occasion seulement…je ne voulais pas ressasser le passé, j'avais peur de souffrir à nouveau.

La silhouette s'avança jusqu'au niveau de Jack avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle parle pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait et encore moins ce qu'elle ressentait.

**Jack** : Je voudrais m'excuser de ce qui s'est passé entre nous…J'ai agi sans réfléchir à ce que tu pouvais ressentir. J'ai oublié la promesse que je t'avais faite de ne jamais te faire souffrir et pour cela je m'excuse.

Jack avala sa salive afin de trouver les mots juste avant de continuer. Il savait déjà qu'elle avait souffert, Lucy lui avait bien fait passé le message. Sue avait été la victime de cette colère qu'il avait en lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre et pourtant c'était ce qui était arrivé.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait eu peur de perdre quelqu'un autrefois, mais Sue, c'était différent. Il avait envie de se battre pour que le sourire qu'il voyait sur ce visage dure pour l'éternité.

A défaut qu'elle lui pardonne, il devait lui dire ce qui s'était passé à l'époque. Qu'il raconte sa version des choses, pas celle de Tim, mais la sienne. Ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'il avait ressenti, ce qu'il avait failli faire et surtout, ce que Sue lui avait apporté depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie.

**01h00, Rue de Washington D.C.**

Elle était partie dans un coin pour que personne ne puisse la voir en pleurs. Ca avait été assez difficile d'abandonner Jack dans le bâtiment alors ce qu'elle avait éprouvé quelques minutes plus tôt l'avait chamboulée. Elle avait été jalouse d'être témoin des retrouvailles entre Lucy et Dylan alors qu'elle était son amie.

Elle avait honte de se qu'elle avait pensé et de cette jalousie qui s'était emparée d'elle. Elle avait rêvé que se soient Jack et elle. Qu'elle se jette à son cou et qu'ils échangent un long et tendre baiser de retrouvailles. Elle tentait de ses larmes quand elle repensa aux quelques mètres qui les séparaient tout à l'heure.

Sur le moment, elle en avait voulu à Flemming de faire sortir tout le monde alors qu'il allait évacuer Jack. Après avoir réalisé que c'était la chose la plus censé à faire, elle en avait voulu à Demetrius de ne pas avoir laisser Jack descendre le conduit avant lui.

Cette colère, ces idées lui étaient venues à l'esprit. Après plusieurs minutes, elle avait réalisé que Jack n'aurait jamais voulu qu'un de ces amis, ou un des sauveteurs ne meurent dans ces conditions. Et si les circonstances avaient été inversées, elle n'aurait jamais voulu que quelqu'un ne perde la vie pour lui venir en aide.

Demetrius avait eut lui aussi de la chance dans cette histoire, il aurait pu mourir. Alors qu'elle essayait de calmer ses sanglots, Lévy qui l'avait accompagnée, lui indiqua que quelqu'un venait dans sa direction.

Elle essuya rapidement ses joues avant de se retourner. C'était Demetrius. Elle lui fit un petit sourire même si le cœur n'y était pas. Elle ne devait pas lui en vouloir, les choses s'étaient précipitées.

**Sue** : Dem, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

**Demetrius** : Je voulais te parler pour savoir comment tu allais.

**Sue** : Ca va, je tiens le coup.

Demetrius s'avança un peu plus vers Sue.

**Demetrius** : Il pense à toi tu sais.

Sue regarda son ami avec des yeux qui menaçaient de laisser couler des larmes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise ça pour qu'elle se sente mieux mais elle crut ce qu'il venait de lui dire parce que dans son regard, tout indiquait qu'il était sincère.

Sue essaya de se retenir pour ne pas pleurer. Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche en signe négatif avant de reprendre la parole.

**Sue** : Je dois être le cadet de ses soucis.

**Demetrius** : Et pourtant il parle beaucoup de toi pour ne pas dire uniquement de toi.

Sue regarda Demetrius un peu surprise. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il pensait à elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il pouvait pensé à elle dans un moment pareil. Demetrius lui fit un petit signe de la main pour attirer son attention.

**Demetrius** : (gêné) Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez séparés depuis un moment.

Sue déglutit difficilement. Alors c'était officiel maintenant. Jack et elle n'étaient plus un couple, enfin Jack ne l'envisageait plus. Qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre eux maintenant relevait de l'impossible, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Elle avait l'impression qu'un nouveau couteau venait de se planter dans son cœur.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre la face. Wallace l'avait prévenue qu'une petite amourette aurait pu mettre leur carrière en péril mais elle avait cru en l'amour que Jack et elle partageaient. Elle avait cru discerner quelque chose de différent entre eux, un lien fort et indestructible…mais elle avait eu tort.

Demetrius s'avança jusqu'à Sue et posa sa main sur son épaule avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il connaissait Sue maintenant. Quatre ans à travailler ensemble n'était pas rien. Il la considérait comme une amie, la sienne et celle de sa famille mais aussi celle de sa seconde famille qu'étaient les membres du FBI. Il savait que les mots qu'avait dit Jack, lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'immeuble, auraient redonné de l'espoir à Sue. Pas seulement pour son moral mais aussi pour qu'elle garde espoir au sujet de son histoire avec Jack.

**Demetrius** : Il m'a dit aussi que c'est la plus grosse erreur qu'il n'ait jamais fait de sa vie.

Sue n'arrivait pas à croire ce que son ami lui disait. Elle avait sans doute mal lu ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle lança un regard interrogatif en direction de Demetrius qui affirma ses propos. Il savait que ce n'était pas facile de parler de sentiments lorsque les deux intéressés n'étaient face à face. Mais il devait jouer les relais jusqu'à ce que Jack puisse lui parler.

**Demetrius** : Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de t'en parler et qu'il regrettait que tout cela te retombe dessus.

**Sue** : Me parler de quoi ?

Demetrius savait que c'était à Jack de tout expliquer seulement…si les choses venaient à s'aggraver, si jamais il venait à mourir avant de faire sa confession, c'était à lui que Jack avait demandé de prendre soin de Sue.

**Demetrius** : Il y a quelques années un peu avant que Jack n'intègre le bureau…il y a eu une histoire avec Tim et la petite amie de Jack.

Sue regardait Demetrius avec intérêt. Elle cherchait à savoir si cela avait un lien avec ce que lui avait dit Tim lorsqu'il était devant son appartement.

Flash back

_Les larmes se dessinèrent sur le contour des yeux de Sue._

_**Tim : **__Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il s'en remettra comme la dernière fois._

_Sue ne comprenait pas bien._

_**Sue : **__La dernière fois ?_

_Tim prit un sourire, fier de lui que Sue n'appréciait pas trop. Elle appréhendait ce qu'il allait lui raconter mais cela allait peut-être expliquer l'attitude de Jack._

_**Tim : **__Avec Tania, ça a été la même chose. Il l'a mal pris sur le coup… mais il a survécu ! Et puis… c'est un grand garçon ! _

_Il essaya de reprendre Sue dans ses bras mais elle l'en empêcha._

_**Sue : **__Que s'est-il passé avec Tania ?_

_**Tim : **__Quoi ? Il ne te l'a pas dit ??... (Sourire) Tania était sa petite amie quand nous étions à Quantico… et elle s'est simplement rendu compte que j'avais beaucoup plus de charme que ce cher Jack ! _

_Ca y est ! Elle comprenait tout. Jack revivait ce qu'il avait vécu il y a de ça plusieurs années et qui avait du énormément le marquer._

_**Tim : **__C'est vrai que sur le coup, il ne l'a pas très bien pris… et le fait de nous retrouver dans le même lit ne lui a pas laissé de bons souvenirs… et je dois dire que je me souviens encore de sa droite qu'il m'a envoyée._

Fin du flash back

C'était donc ça la vraie raison de leur séparation. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les détails et n'avait pas encore eut le temps d'en parler à Jack mais elle soupçonnait que la venue de Tim y avait été pour beaucoup et pas uniquement à cause du baiser.

Tim lui avait donné une version mais elle voulait savoir ce que Jack avait pu raconter à Demetrius. Peut-être qu'elle en apprendrait plus et qu'elle pourrait l'aider. Une fois qu'il serait sortie de là, ils pourraient parlé et…

Soudain Sue eut une incertitude. Et s'il ne s'en sortait pas ? Non, c'était impossible, Jack était quelqu'un de fort et elle le connaissait mieux que personne, ça, ça n'avait pas changé. Elle se concentra sur les lèvres de Demetrius qui continuait la confession que Jack avait entreprise un peu plus tôt.

**01h10, Rue de Washington D.C.**

Dylan n'avait pas lâché Lucy depuis leurs retrouvailles. Il se trouvait en Pennsylvanie lorsqu'il avait eu un message sur ce qui s'était passé. Il avait eu si peur de la perdre qu'il avait pris le premier avion en partance de Washington D.C. dès qu'il avait pu. Lucy était heureuse de pouvoir retrouver son mari. Elle avait eu si peur de ne jamais le revoir, qu'elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler quand elle avait vu le bâtiment s'effondrer la seconde fois. Elle avait imaginé ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle s'était trouvée à l'intérieur.

Elle serrait contre elle l'homme avec qui elle partageait sa vie. Le sentir contre elle lui redonnait de la force. C'était un signe, elle ne devait pas perdre espoir. Elle se desserra de l'étreinte de Dylan et ils échangèrent un regard rempli de tendresse alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un banc.

**Dylan** : Quand j'ai appris…

Lucy posa son index sur les lèvres de Dylan.

**Lucy** : Je vais bien. Rassure-toi.

**Dylan** : Si je t'avais perdu je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu vivre.

Les yeux de Lucy s'embuèrent légèrement.

**Lucy** : Je vais bien.

Lucy et Dylan s'assirent pendant que Tara passa auprès d'eux une tasse de café à la main. Tara prenait la direction de Bobby une tasse fumante dans les mains.

**Tara** : (à Bobby) Tiens !

Bobby releva la tête légèrement et en laissant un petit sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres prit la tasse des mains de la femme en face de lui.

**Bobby** : Merci.

Tara voyait bien que Bobby était contrarié. L'éboulement, Jack et la réaction de Sue. Tout cela le travaillait, seulement les recherches ne pouvaient pas reprendre sans l'approbation de Flemming et il avait du mal à accepter que son ami doive attendre.

**Tara** : On va le retrouver.

Bobby regarda Tara dans les yeux alors qu'elle s'assit à ses côtés. Cette femme était incroyable, elle arrivait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était si rare qu'il s'entende aussi bien avec une personne du sexe opposée.

Il se força à rire un peu plus que tout à l'heure. Ils avaient été si proches de Jack…et maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas se résigner a abandonné son ami. Jack ne l'aurait jamais laissé tomber.

**Bobby** : (à Tara) Tu as raison.

**Tara** : J'ai entendu dire que Flemming attendait de stabiliser quelques points de passage pour aller chercher Jack.

Bobby se redressa vivement.

**Bobby** : C'est vrai ?

**Tara** : Une équipe va repartir pour le ramener, ils ne vont pas l'abandonner. Tu connais Jack, il ne mourra pas aussi facilement.

Bobby resta un moment immobile avant de regarder Tara dans les yeux avec plus d'intensité que précédemment. Il avait eu besoin que quelqu'un lui dise ces mots pour le convaincre que tout n'était pas perdu.

Il connaissait Jack depuis longtemps et leur amitié avait surmonté les années. Il savait que Jack était encore en vie, il devait y croire encore et toujours. C'était son ami et il ne pouvait pas abandonner aussi facilement. Jack l'avait toujours soutenu, c'était à son tour de l'épauler.

**Bobby** : C'est vrai, c'est un battant.

Bobby avait dit cela avec un sourire plus sincère. Il regarda devant lui alors que la main de Tara s'aventura dans la sienne et sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, il resserra sa main pour capturer celle de Tara.

**Bobby** : Merci.

Tara frissonna. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Bobby qu'il se montre aussi fragile. Tous le voyaient comme un grand gaillard qui aimait son travail et ses amis. Mais ce que Tara vit cet instant lui donna des frissons. C'était un homme qui avait des craintes et des espoirs.

Tara esquissa un rapide sourire auquel Bobby répondit en lui lançant un regard rempli de tendresse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle savait qu'elle aussi aurait peut-être un choix à faire sur ce qu'elle voulait pour son futur.

**01h25, Ruines du bâtiment **

Jack cherchait les mots qu'il pouvait utiliser pour que Sue puisse comprendre la réaction qu'il avait eu et si possible, ne pas trop lui en vouloir.

**Jack** : (ému) Il m'a dit que je trouverai une femme qui m'aimerait réellement…même si sur le coup, c'était avec Tania que je voulais parler. Je voulais comprendre ce que j'avais raté…si c'était moi qui n'avait pas été capable de l'aimer ou…

Jack soupira longuement. Il se remettait encore en question.

**Jack** : (ému) Ou si c'était parce que j'étais incapable d'aimer quelqu'un.

La voix de Jack venait de vaciller. Peut-être qu'en fait, il n'avait jamais appris. Tania l'avait quitter parce qu'il était égoïste et c'était pour la même raison qu'il venait de faire souffrir Sue parce qu'il avait pensé uniquement à lui.

Jack sentit le regard de Sue, posé sur lui, devenir plus tendre et plus triste aussi. Il savait qu'en avouant cela, il ne remettait pas en cause uniquement sa relation avec Sue mais aussi les sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver pour elle.

Il ne s'était jamais autant dévoilé à personne. C'était si difficile pour lui de se livrer avec autant de sincérité qu'il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à finir. Il ne voulait pas la perdre mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle souffre. Elle ne méritait pas cela. Il continua cependant ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il se l'était promis avant que quelque chose n'arrive. Elle devait savoir…tout savoir.

**Jack** : (ému) Tu connais Bobby, il est encore plus têtu que moi et quand il a une idée en tête…enfin c'est notre bon vieux Bobby.

Sue esquissa un petit sourire avant de se relever. Jack la regarda avec étonnement avant qu'elle ne lui tende la main. Elle voulait qu'il la suive et qu'il continue de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

Jack ne se laissa pas prier, à défaut de ne jamais sortir d'ici, il voulait qu'elle sache la vérité et aussi rester auprès d'elle jusqu'à la fin.

**1h32, Rue de Washington D.C.**

Elle attendait que les recherches reprennent. Elle voyait au loin Flemming et plusieurs autres sauveteurs parler entre eux sur la reprise des recherches. Sue était bouleversée par ce qu'avait pu lui apprendre Demetrius.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une femme avait pu jouer avec les sentiments de Jack au point qu'il en soit traumatisé de la sorte. Mais si ça avait été elle…elle aurait sûrement agit de la même manière.

Sue vint s'asseoir en face du lieu de réunion de Flemming et du reste de l'équipe. Elle ne devait pas oublier que les minutes passaient, et chacune écourtant la durée de vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Bobby et Tara discuter. Elle regarda un banc non loin du bâtiment touché. C'était là où elle était souvent venue prendre son déjeuner avec Jack lorsque le temps le permettait. Elle se souvenait de ces moments qu'ils passaient ensemble avant d'être ensemble et après et continua d'analyser les révélations qu'avait pu lui faire Demetrius au sujet de Jack.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Tim avait pu s'amuser à ce stupide jeu. Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé c'était au centre de Quantico mais c'était des gamins et ils n'allaient pas plus loin qu'un petit dîner.

Sue suivait toujours la réunion de Flemming du regard quand elle put enfin lire sur les lèvres d'un des chefs de sauvetage. Elle ne put contenir sa colère et s'approcha du groupe qui fut étonné de la voir.

**Sue** : (en colère) Vous comptez l'abandonner alors !

Flemming s'était tourné en direction de Sue pour qu'il puisse s'expliquer.

**Flemming** : Melle Thomas je sais que vous voulez revoir votre ami seulement je ne peux pas garantir qu'une équipe sortirait sans encombres de ce bâtiment.

**Sue** : (en colère) Mais si vous ne faites rien…Jack…il est encore là et il attend les secours !

**Flemming** : Je ne peux pas me porter garant de la sécurité de mes hommes. La vie d'un homme contre celle d'une dizaine d'autre. Mon choix est déjà fait.

Sue n'arrivait pas à le croire. Ils allaient renoncer aux recherches. Elle allait rétorquer auprès du groupement de secouristes qui avait prit cette décision quand elle sentit une main posée sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit alors Wallace se tenir à ses côtés.

**Wallace** : L'un de mes hommes se trouve encore dans le bâtiment messieurs.

**Flemming** : Ecoutez agent Wallace…

Wallace ne laissa pas le chef des secours prendre la parole.

**Wallace** : Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter. J'ai un homme là-dessous qui attend les secours. C'est l'un des meilleurs agents que je connaisse et je sais qu'il mérite qu'on tente encore quelque chose pour le sortir de là.

**Flemming** : (d'un ton sec) Et qui vous dit qu'il est encore en vie ?

Flemming remarqua ses paroles et tenta de s'excuser mais Sue l'interrompit.

**Sue** : Il est encore en vie. J'en suis certaine.

**Sauveteur** : C'est un peu léger.

**Sue** : Je suis sûre qu'il est en vie. Je…je ne sais pas comment je le sais mais quelque chose me dit qu'il est en vie.

Le regard de Sue devint sincère. Elle ne savait ni le pourquoi, ni le comment mais elle était convaincue que Jack l'attendait, elle devait aller le chercher pour qu'ils puissent parler tous les deux.

**2h00, Bâtiment de Washington D.C.**

Jack marchait difficilement dans les débris du bâtiment, suivant toujours cette image de Sue qui semblait le guider vers un endroit plus sûr. Il avait mal aux côtes mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter aussi facilement. Elle était avec lui et il se l'était promis, il ne la ferait plus jamais souffrir. Elle devait tout savoir, tout comprendre pour peut-être le haïr mais au moins refaire sa vie sans penser à lui et à sa bêtise.

Le regard de Jack s'assombrit quelques secondes. La fatigue le faisait ralentir mais il releva la tête et la vit. Elle lui tendait la main pour qu'il continue d'avancer.

Jack esquissa un petit sourire avant de tendre la main pour prendre celle de Sue. Bien évidemment il tendait la main mais n'arrivait pas à rattraper celle de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, mais peu importe. Elle lui faisait signe de la suivre et qu'elle ne le laissera pas seul quoiqu'il arrive.

**Jack** : (ému) Une fois dans l'appartement j'ai cherché d'où venaient les rires que j'avais entendus. J'ai ouvert une porte. C'était celle de la chambre et là…là j'ai trouvé Tim et Tania ensemble.

Jack s'était arrêté. Pas parce qu'il ne pouvait plus marché mais parce que l'émotion le paralysait de douleur. Se souvenir de ce moment, de cette souffrance qu'il n'avait partagé avec personne depuis si longtemps, il n'avait jamais cru que ça lui arriverait. Jack essuya les quelques larmes qui s'étaient annoncées et continua son récit.

**Jack** : (en colère) J'étais hors de moi. Ce fumier m'envoyait en mission pour draguer ma fiancée. Je l'ai prit par le col et je l'ai fait sortir de la chambre. J'étais tellement en colère, que je l'ai frappé, une droite. Je t'avoue que sur le coup ça m'a fait du bien mais que quelque part c'était surtout moi qui méritait cette droite.

Jack éclata de rire avant qu'un petit rictus de douleur n'apparaisse. Il continua d'avancer, guidé par Sue. Elle le regardait toujours, les yeux remplis de tendresse et d'amour, comme précédemment.

Jack pénétra dans une salle. C'était celle qui servait de dépôt pour le matériel d'intervention. Jack se laissa guider par Sue qui lui désignait une corde et un grappin d'escalade avec une lampe frontale et des gants.

Jack mit tout cela dans un petit sac à dos et continua à suivre Sue qui le devançait. Sans qu'elle ne dise rien, il savait ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse. Il quitta la petite salle et ouvrit la porte de la cage d'escalier tout en poursuivant ses révélations.

**Jack** : Il voulait que je le remercie de coucher avec ma petite amie. J'étais encore plus en colère. J'ai sauté sur lui et je lui en ai recollé une.

Jack avait dit cela en lançant un regard en direction de Sue. Il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas trop fâchée de savoir qu'il s'était battu, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas ça mais Sue lui sourit ce qui le rassura.

Jack avait suivi Sue, ou du moins son image jusqu'au niveau en dessous le 7ième. Il n'aurait pas pu aller plus loin car les marches de l'escalier s'étaient effondrées lors de l'explosion.

**Jack** : Après les avoir regardé tous les deux pendant que Bobby essayait de me retenir j'ai vu une chose qui me paraissait évidente. Je n'avais pensé qu'à moi et même si je croyais que je faisais des sacrifices pour une vie de couple…en fait, j'ai joué les égoïstes.

Jack sourit alors que le regard de Sue devint plus tendre et plus inquiet à la fois.

**Jack** : Demetrius me l'a dit tout à l'heure. J'ai fuis en cherchant la facilité et même si quelque part il n'a pas tort, j'ai toujours ce sentiment de peur.

La voix de Jack s'était finit dans un tremblement. Il était terriblement ému par ce qu'il s'avouait enfin à lui-même depuis tant d'années. Il avait toujours essayé de paraître fort et les autres le voyaient comme un vrai tombeur sans savoir qu'il avait souffert, tous sauf Bobby, savait que remuer le passé ne servait à rien de bon.

Jack avait essayé d'enfouir cette douleur au plus profond de lui mais c'était en vain. L'arrivée de Tim, le baiser avec Sue et ensuite leur dispute…tout cela avait ravivé cette douleur et cette colère qu'il avait gardées en lui pendant ces si longues années.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que tous ces sentiments conflictuels se retournent contre Sue ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il avait peur de souffrir encore ? Non, il ne voulait pas souffrir c'était évident mais cette crainte était plus importante que toutes celles qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant.

Il avait fuit, c'était évident, il avait eu peur de la réaction de Sue, il avait aussi peur que tout cela recommence. Qu'elle parte, qu'elle aille vers un autre…il ne l'aurait pas supporter. Il voulait le bonheur de Sue mais si c'était pour la perdre alors soit, il souffrirait pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse. Elle était trop formidable pour qu'elle perde son temps avec un homme comme lui.

Il avait accepté leur rupture pour la seule et unique raison de la savoir heureuse mais Demetrius avait raison, il avait choisit la facilité en mettant Sue devant le fait accomplit.

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans le couloir qui le mènerait près de la cabine d'ascenseur qui n'avait pas été touché par la secousse, il s'arrêta, regardant devant lui celle qui le guidait et tentait de le sortir de là.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, sans doute à cause du choc à la tête, mais elle était encore là, comme toujours, à ses côtés pour l'aider à surmonter toutes ces épreuves. Elle était formidable de rester auprès de lui après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

**2h11, Rue de Washington D.C., sous la tente de secours**

On l'avait gentiment demandé de rester en dehors de la conversation sur les moyens que les secours allaient prendre pour sortir Jack de là. Elle n'avait pas apprécié mais elle ne devait pas s'entêter si elle voulait qu'ils se remettent au travaillent rapidement. Depuis, Wallace lui avait dit qu'elle ferait de son mieux. Venant de la part de cette femme, elle savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement l'un de ses hommes.

Elle s'était rassise sur le banc où elle se trouvait tout à l'heure avant de repenser à ce que Demetrius lui avait appris.

_Flash back_

_**Sue**__ : Jack a frappé Tim, je le savais déjà mais…_

_**Demetrius**__ : Jack n'était pas très fier de lui. Mais elle venait de le faire souffrir deux fois de suite en à peine deux heures._

_**Sue**__ : …_

_**Demetrius**__ : C'était un jeu stupide que Tim avait instauré entre eux, piquer la petite amie de l'autre. Ce qui m'a bouleversé c'est que Jack croyait qu'il avait rencontré la personne avec qui il passerait sa vie._

_**Sue**__ : Alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est notre relation qui en a fait les frais ? Pourquoi il ne m'en a jamais parlé comme il l'a fait avec toi ?_

_**Demetrius**__ : Il sait que la façon dont il a agit avec toi était injuste et même stupide mais seulement…_

_**Sue**__ : Seulement quoi ?_

_**Demetrius**__ : Seulement, au moment où il pensait pouvoir oublier tout est revenu. Ses peurs, ses craintes…_

_Sue ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle voulait comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Jack même si elle pouvait très bien imaginé la souffrance et la douleur qu'il avait pu ressentir. Tous ces sentiments étaient revenus lorsqu'il avait vu Sue et Tim s'embrasser devant la caméra. La dispute qui avait suivit dans le bureau avait amplifié ce sentiment de trahison qu'il avait eu à l'époque._

_**Demetrius**__ : Jack m'a dit qu'il pensait pouvoir oublier…avec le temps… mais il n'avait pas pu jusqu'à…_

_Sue lisait sur les lèvres de Demetrius avec beaucoup d'intérêt._

_**Demetrius**__ : Jusqu'au jour où tu es venue dans sa vie._

_Sue sentit un léger poids se lever de ses épaules, comme rassuré de savoir qu'elle avait été quelqu'un d'important dans la vie de Jack._

_**Demetrius**__ : Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux avec toi, qu'il sentait quelque chose de différent mais il ne voulait pas que tu souffres_

_**Sue**__ : Que je souffre ! Mais pourquoi c'est ce que je vis en ce moment et ce depuis notre séparation._

_**Demetrius**__ : Je lui ai dit que c'était stupide et que ce n'est pas en te quittant qu'il allait régler son problème._

_**Sue**__ : Il pense que je ne l'aime pas ?_

_**Demetrius**__ : Il pense que tu mérites mieux que lui._

_Demetrius posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sue avant de poursuivre._

_**Demetrius**__ : Il veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Il tient beaucoup à toi._

_**Sue**__ : Et il ne crois pas que c'est à moi d'en juger ? Que peut-être c'est moi qui ne le mérite pas ?_

_**Demetrius**__ : Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, c'est aussi bête que ça…et c'est ce que je lui ai dit._

_Sue esquissa un petit sourire._

_**Sue**__ : (avec un petit sourire) Il a toujours été têtu._

_Demetrius et Sue se regardèrent avant de se dire que les choses allaient devoir changer une fois que Jack serait sorti du bâtiment._

Fin du flash back

Elle n'avait pas oublié les mots que Demetrius lui avait dit, qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle aimait se l'entendre dire même si, pour le moment, ils ne s'étaient pas encore parlés.

Elle remarqua une certaine agitation entre Wallace, Flemming et le reste du groupe de sauveteur. Elle décida d'aller voir. Ils avaient peut-être décidé de reprendre les recherches.

**2h15, Rue de Washington D.C.**

**Chef** **sauveteur** : C'est du suicide !

**Wallace** : Je ne vous demande pas la permission.

**Chef** **sauveteur** : Mais vous vous rendez compte que…

**Wallace** : J'ai passé l'âge de demander la permission. Je ferais partie de la prochaine équipe de sauvetage.

Flemming n'avait pas dit un mot. Il savait que même s'il trouvait tous les arguments possibles et réalistes pour ne pas qu'un autre agent ne vienne, elle s'en moquerait complètement.

**Flemming** : Vous êtes certaine de vous agent Wallace.

**Wallace** : Allez me chercher un équipement au lieu de perdre du temps.

Sue s'avança jusqu'à Wallace, cherchant à comprendre se qui se passait. Elle n'avait pas suivit toute la conversation, perdue dans ses pensées mais d'après ce qu'elle venait de lire sur les lèvres des trois personnes en face d'elle, une nouvelle tentative de sauvetage allait se faire.

**Sue** : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Le regard de Flemming en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Il savait que si une équipe était envoyée pour les recherches, Sue voudrait aussi en faire partie. Wallace s'interposa.

**Wallace** : Une nouvelle équipe de recherche va partir à la chercher de Jack.

Le cœur de Sue battu la chamade. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ils allaient enfin continuer les explorations. Elle lança un rapide regard en direction de Lévy qui l'accompagnait.

**Sue** : Et quand part l'équipe ? Je voudrais…

Wallace coupa Sue dans son élan.

**Wallace** : Vous restez ici Melle Thomas.

Le regard de Sue se rempli d'incompréhension.

**Sue** : Quoi ? Mais…mais pourquoi ?

**Wallace** : Parce qu'en tant que supérieur je vous l'ordonne.

**Sue** : Mais c'est injuste, j'ai fait parti de la première équipe et…

**Wallace** : Et vous avez besoin de repos. Par ailleurs…c'est un ordre direct.

Sue défiait Wallace du regard. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils y aillent sans elle. Elle devait faire partie du groupe de recherche. Elle était déterminée à retrouver Jack par tous les moyens.

**Sue** : Je vous le demande Karen je veux faire partie du groupe.

Wallace fut un peu surprise d'entendre Sue l'appeler par son prénom. Mais cela montrait bien l'instant critique de la situation. Wallace posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

**Wallace** : Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. Mais j'irai si ça peut vous rassurer.

Sue esquissa un petit sourire, rassurer de savoir qu'elle pourrait au moins faire confiance à Wallace pour les investigations. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir y aller mais elle savait que Wallace ne changerait pas d'avis. Sue rompit le silence qui planait.

**Sue** : Vous ne voulez pas que j'y aille pour cette raison, n'est ce pas ?

Wallace reste silencieuse un long moment avant de répondre à la question de Sue.

**Wallace** : C'est exact.

Sue hocha la tête en signe de compréhension avant de retourner sous la tente mais avant, Sue dit un dernier mot à sa supérieure.

**Sue** : Je vous remercie de cet égard mais…je suis certaine qu'il est encore en vie.

Wallace regarda Sue rejoindre la tente avec un peu plus de confiance que tout à l'heure. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais les paroles de Sue lui avait redonner espoir. Elle n'était pas défaitiste mais la réalité lui avait déjà fait perdre espoir il y a bien longtemps.

**2h37, Immeuble en ruine du FBI**

Il continuait de parler alors qu'il se préparait à descendre en rappel via le conduit de l'ascenseur. Il avait fait passé la corde dans la poulie qu'avaient installé les secouristes pour faire sortir Demetrius avant que la secousse ne se produise mais il ne cessait de parler.

Ce que Jack tentait était risqué avec ses blessures aux côtes mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il suivait la silhouette de Sue à travers le conduit, guidé plus par son cœur que par sa raison. Elle lui indiquait le chemin à prendre, un chemin vers la sortie et surtout un chemin vers elle.

**Jack** : Tu comprends, lorsque je t'ai vu avec Tim…j'ai eu l'impression de revenir en arrière, de me retrouver seul à nouveau…D'être abandonner par la personne la plus importante de ma vie.

Jack continuait de descendre en rappel dans le nœud de l'attache se desserra violemment, projetant Jack contre une paroi.

Sous le choc, Jack perdu connaissance. Il était suspendu dans le vide avec une seule corde pour le maintenir attaché alors qu'une grande partie du bâtiment pendait en haut de sa tête.

Flash back

_Il était assis à son bureau, regardant le dossier qu'il avait dans la main. C'était un matin plutôt calme. C'était assez rare depuis ces derniers temps avec toutes les affaires qui s'étaient accumulées._

_Wallace leur avait pourtant donné une matinée de tranquillité comme elle disait, pour mettre toute la paperasse à jour. C'était le moment dont il profiterait pour ranger ses vieux dossiers._

_Tous les autres membres de l'équipe avaient été envoyés un peu partout dans le bâtiment pour régler des affaires de bureaucratie. Wallace avait été très claire à ce sujet._

_« __**Wallace**__ : Je veux qu'à la fin de la journée toute cette paperasse soit classée, rangée et étiquetée._

_Un silence plana dans le bureau quand Myles décida à ses risques et périls de poser la question qu'ils avaient tous en tête._

_**Myles**__ : Sinon quoi ?_

_**Wallace**__ : Sinon agent Leland vous aurez le droit à un mois de stage dans le service de l'intendance avec ce cher Randy ! »_

_Jack sourit en se remémorant la tête qu'avait fait Myles en entendant cela. Il n'avait pas attendu que Wallace soit sorti du bureau pour foncer chercher les formulaires qu'il devait remplir. Alors que Jack vidait ses tiroirs à la recherche de vieux dossiers, il tomba sur une photo qui avait glissé d'un dossier. _

_C'est une photo montage de Sue et Jack. La photo de mariage qui avait servi dans l'affaire Vander Vilhen où ils avaient joué les couples mariés venant tout juste d'emménager._

_Jack sourit en repensant à ces moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble. Le reste de l'équipe les avait taquiné sur certains détails mais maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, la vie de couple lui paraissait devenir de plus en plus réalisable._

_C'était étrange qu'il pense à cela alors qu'ils ne se fréquentaient que depuis quelques mois, seulement quelques choses lui laisser penser qu'avec Sue…tout était possible._

_Alors qu'il rêvassait devant la photo qui pourrait devenir réalité, il fut sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Lévy qui posa sa tête sur son genou, l'air tout triste._

_**Jack**__ : (caressant la tête de Lévy) Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon vieux ?_

_**Voix**__ : Ne cherche pas à te cacher auprès de Jack, j'ai dit non Lévy._

_Jack leva la tête alors que Sue venait d'entrée dans le bureau, une boite de beignet à la main._

_**Jack**__ : Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux. (À Lévy) Désolé mais c'est la patronne qui décide._

_Lévy fila se coucher près du bureau de Sue alors qu'elle avançait en direction de Jack._

_**Sue**__ : Il n'arrêtait pas poser ses pattes sur moi dans l'ascenseur pour que je lui en donne un._

_**Jack**__ : C'est vrai que ce n'est pas tout à fait recommandé pour un golden retriever de manger des beignets._

_Alors que Jack allait plonger sa main dans la boîte, Sue la retira avant que ce dernier puisse se servir. _

_**Sue**__ : Ca vaut aussi pour toi !_

_**Jack**__ : (d'un air étonné) Pourquoi ?_

_**Sue**__ : C'est pour le bureau de Wallace, elle attend quelqu'un et elle m'a demandé d'aller lui acheter des beignets._

_Jack prit alors un petit air boudeur tout en s'avançant en direction de Sue._

_**Jack**__ : Alors j'aurais droit à quelque chose en compensation ?_

_Sue esquissa un petit sourire avant de poser ses mains sur le torse de Jack tout en le regardant avec un regard complice._

_**Sue**__ : Peut-être, si tu fais bien son travail._

Fin du flash back

Une goutte d'eau vint tomber sur la joue de Jack, ce qui le réveilla. La souffrance était bien plus intense que précédemment. L'anti-douleur que lui avait donné le soigneur ne faisait malheureusement plus effet et ses blessures avaient dues s'aggraver depuis tout à l'heure. Alors inutile de traîner.

Jack fit une grimace de douleur avant de se redresser pour récupérer la partie de la corde qui le ferait descendre sans trop de dégâts. Alors qu'il continuait de descendre le conduit, il reprit la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Sue.

**Jack** : Tu sais j'ai repensé à la fois ou tu as porté mon nom…pour l'affaire de surveillance, tu te souviens ?

Sue regardait Jack sachant de quoi il voulait parler. C'était une mission qu'ils n'auraient sans doute jamais oublié l'un et l'autre. La première fois qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit, qu'ils passaient autant de temps ensemble. Il en était certain, il aimait cette femme.

**Jack** : Je ne veux pas souffrir…

Ces mots résonnaient dans le conduit comme pour que Jack puisse entendre ses propres paroles. Souffrir, il ne le voulait plus, il ne le supporterait pas si jamais ça lui arrivait. Elle comptait beaucoup trop pour lui pour qu'il puisse vivre sans elle.

**Jack** : Je ne veux pas souffrir parce que si je venais à te perdre alors…alors j'en mourrais.

Toute la peur et la crainte qu'il pouvait ressentir venait de s'amplifier avec l'écho de l'étroitesse de la cabine.

**Jack** : (ému) J'ai préféré fuir plutôt que de souffrir encore. Je sais que c'est lâche mais je ne veux pas que tu me brises le cœur. Tu seras mille fois mieux sans moi qui n'aie jamais su aimer quelqu'un.

Jack avait dit ces derniers mots en touchant le toit de la cabine d'ascenseur.

**Jack** : J'ai peut-être choisi la facilité mais c'était pour ne pas que dans quelques semaines tu décides de partir avec un autre en me laissant.

Jack se souvient alors des mots prononcés par Demetrius avant que le sauveteur n'arrive.

Flash back

_**Jack**__ : Je l'aime trop pour qu'elle souffre Dem._

_**Demetrius**__ : La meilleure façon dont tu puisses la protéger des souffrances du cœur, c'est de l'aimer._

_Jack baissa la tête. Il l'aimait encore mais après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ces mots échangés, ces blessures, plus rien ne seraient comme avant._

_**Demetrius**__ : Vous avez franchi un nouveau cap pour votre relation. Rien n'est perdu. Je suis certain que si tu lui dis que tu l'aimes, elle te laissera reprendre une place dans sa vie._

_Jack esquissa un sourire de satisfaction. Il avait eut besoin d'en parler et un ami l'avait aidé dans sa souffrance. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire parler au moins une dernier fois à Sue, il tiendrait jusque là._

Fin du flash back

Il devait au moins tenir cette promesse, lui parler au moins encore une fois, qu'elle sache la vérité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Qu'elle sache qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et ce, au péril de sa vie. S'il venait à mourir par la suite ou si elle le détesterait, alors il comprendrait qu'elle décide de refaire sa vie avec un autre homme. Il ne voulait que le meilleur pour elle, et rien d'autre.

**2h45, Rue de Washington D.C.**

Wallace s'était déjà changé entre temps pour arborer des vêtements plus aptes à la recherche de victimes. Elle passa devant Abby qui ne pouvait pas cacher son inquiétude. Elle remarqua l'appréhension dans les yeux de sa fille et alla à sa rencontre avant de rejoindre l'équipe de Flemming.

**Wallace** : (Au reste de l'équipe) Demetrius a été emmené à l'hôpital et Donna l'accompagne, nous allons rechercher Jack et nous revenons.

**Abby** : Y a intérêt !

Wallace sourit. Elle savait qu'Abby n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

**Wallace** : Je me dépêcherai Abbygail.

**Abby** : Et si jamais tu as du retard je demande une avance sur mon argent de poche.

Abby enlaça sa mère aussi fort qu'elle put. Elle savait que c'était une mission périlleuse mais qu'elle devait le faire. Elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, un petit sourire sur les lèvres avant que Flemming n'apparaisse.

**Flemming** : Agent Wallace, l'équipe est prête.

**Wallace** : Très bien.

**Flemming** : Faite le nécessaire pour qu'une ambulance soit prête à partir lorsque nous serons sur le point de sortir.

Un ambulancier hocha la tête en signe affirmatif avant que Flemming et Wallace, suivit par le reste de l'équipe ne se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'édifice. Sue observait au loin l'équipe vérifier l'équipement qu'il devait prendre avant d'aller dans le bâtiment.

Elle aurait tant voulu les accompagner. Elle savait que Wallace l'avait obligé à rester en dehors du groupe de recherche pour ne pas qu'elle découvre le corps sans vie de Jack, seulement elle avait ce pressentiment. Il était encore en vie.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre du temps en discutant avec Wallace sur sa venue et privée Jack de quelques minutes de liberté en plus, seulement elle avait peur qu'il néglige un endroit où il aurait pu se trouver.

Elle retourna s'asseoir près de la tente où elle était précédemment alors que Tara, Lucy, Dylan, Bobby et Myles la rejoignirent.

**Bobby** : Ils vont le ramener.

**Sue** : Oui.

**Myles** : Il devra nous payer un repas au restaurant pour l'attente.

**Lucy** : Avec un supplément !

Sue esquissa un petit sourire forcé. Elle savait qu'ils essayaient toutes et tous de lui remonter le moral. Mais elle ne voulait qu'une chose pour le moment, c'était qu'il soit près d'elle, qu'elle le serre dans ses bras jusqu'au lendemain.

Flash back

_Elle ne dormait pas. C'était plutôt rare qu'elle ne dorme pas dans un moment pareil. Elle avait sa tête posée sur l'oreiller alors que Jack dormait blotti contre elle. Il la tenait par la taille, profondément endormi._

_Il était adorable, légèrement recroquevillé sur lui, comme un enfant qui dormirait dans un endroit où il se sentirait en sécurité. Il avait sa tête posée sur le ventre de Sue alors qu'elle avait sa main dans ses cheveux._

_Elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Ils avaient travaillé très dur sur leur dernière affaire. Jack n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de dormir et même s'il avait forcé le reste de l'équipe à se reposer, lui n'avait pas fermé l'œil._

_Elle le sentit soupirer, son souffle caressant délicatement sa peau. Elle était heureuse. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le réveiller. Elle n'avait pas envie que ce moment ne s'achève._

_Elle releva lentement la tête pour voir quelle heure il pouvait être. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle s'inquiète d'arriver en retard au bureau. De tout manière, Jack avait besoin de dormir._

_Elle sentit l'étreinte de Jack se faire un plus importante autour de sa taille, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle baissa lentement la tête en direction de Jack pour voir son visage paisiblement endormi. Il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse._

_Elle l'encercla de ses bras alors qu'il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était en train de vivre une histoire amour aussi sérieuse avec un homme._

_Elle avait réussi à combattre ses peurs en le sachant à ses côtés. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle vivait. C'était comme un rêve où elle ne voudrait jamais se réveiller. Un rêve qu'elle vivait auprès d'un homme qui l'aimait et dont l'amour qu'elle pouvait ressentir était réciproque. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu que ça prenne fin._

Fin du flash back

Dès sa première rencontre avec Jack, elle avait sentit que quelque chose de d'incompréhensible les unissait. Elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir rencontré la personne qui était son âme sœur ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait.

Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour que les sauveteurs puissent croire encore au fait que Jack puisse être en vie mais elle, elle en était plus que certaine malgré toutes les choses que pouvait penser les secouristes. Jack était encore en vie, elle le sentait en elle.

**2h56, Rue de Washington D.C.**

Jack venait de s'écrouler de douleur dans la cabine d'ascenseur. La souffrance devenait insupportable. Il sentait ses poumons se brûler de l'intérieur. Il était paralysé sur place. Il se tordait de douleur ne souhaitant qu'une chose : que tout cela ne s'arrête.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Devant lui, Sue le regardait, impuissante devant la souffrance qu'il endurait. Elle lui fit un petit sourire pour l'encourager à continuer à avancer pour aller jusqu'à la sortie.

Le regard qu'elle lui lançait était rempli de tendresse et le soutenait pleinement. Il ne devait pas abandonner. Sue valait le coup, il fallait qu'il s'accroche et ce, coûte que coûte. Wallace lui avait même fait la réflexion, aucun membre de son équipe ne devait baisser les bras. C'était ce qu'il ne devait pas faire.

Il avait déjà fuit une fois et en avait par la même occasion fait souffrir Sue, il devait réparer cette erreur avant que tout cela ne soit trop tard. C'était la première chose qu'il devrait faire, un fois sortie de ce lieu.

Flash back

_**Voix : **__HUDSON !_

_Jack s'arrêta dans son élan. Il avait tout de suite reconnu cette voix. Il se retourna face à cette personne. Il vit arriver d'un pas déterminé, Wallace vers lui. Elle s'arrêta face à lui et avait le regarda planté dans le sien._

_**Voix : **__J'espère que vous plaisantez ! _

_Jack ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi elle voulait parler._

_**Wallace : **__Je pensais pourtant avoir été assez claire tout à l'heure ! _

_Ca y est ! Là, il comprenait de quoi elle voulait parler._

_**Wallace : **__Aucun membre de mon équipe ne fuit de cette manière devant une « situation de crise »._

_**Jack : **__Je ne fuis pas… j'ai juste besoin de temps ! _

_Silence. Wallace fixa Jack. Le temps pouvait être un ami mais aussi un ennemi redoutable._

_**Wallace : **__Je crois que vous vous cachez derrière cette excuse ! _

_Le ton de Wallace était légèrement monté._

_**Wallace : **__Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si vous ne voulez pas la perdre…_

_Jack commençait à en avoir assez de devoir tout faire. Pour avoir une relation, il faut être deux et que chacun y mette du sien. Et ce n'est pas lui qui avait embrassé une autre femme… mais elle qui avait craqué pour Timothy._

_**Jack : **__J'en ai assez de devoir tout faire… quoi que dans cette affaire, je n'ai rien fait justement… _

_Jack avait monté le ton et semblait assez énervé._

_**Jack : **__J'en ai assez qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire ou penser ! _

_Jack fixait toujours Wallace et la défiait quelque peu du regard._

_**Jack : **__C'est elle qui a tout gâchée en allant avec ce… type !!_

_Wallace ne disait rien et se contentait de le regarder._

_**Jack : **__Alors vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez ! Me dire que ma conduite n'est pas professionnelle, je m'en fous ! J'ai été blessé… et tout ce que je lui demande, c'est du temps. Si elle n'arrive pas à comprendre ça… alors c'est qu'on s'était trompé ! _

_Jack n'attendit pas de réponse et s'en allant en direction des voitures. Wallace le regarda s'éloigner. Elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien de discuter plus avec lui. Il avait raison. Il était blessé. Et bien plus qu'il ne le pensait._

Fin de flash back

Il retint sa respiration avant de s'aider de ses genoux et de ses mains pour se redresser. Il devait encore passer par la trappe qui se trouvait à ses côtés dans la cabine d'ascenseur pour ensuite s'harnacher à la seconde poulie pour descendre les trois étages qui le séparait du couloir où se trouvait précédemment l'équipe de secours.

Il devait foncer et ne penser qu'à une seule chose : revoir une dernière fois Sue pour qu'elle sache ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il se l'était promis, pas seulement pour lui mais aussi pour elle, afin qu'elle puisse refaire sa vie. Elle ne devait pas penser qu'elle était responsable de ce qui se passait. Elle n'avait été que la victime.

Elle devait le haïr à présent. Et si Demetrius avait raconté à Sue ce qu'il lui avait avoué un peu plus tôt alors elle devait le haïr mille fois plus mais tant pis, il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il lui dise tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur en face pour ne pas mourir avec des regrets.

Il appuya une de ces mains contre l'une des parois de la cabine pendant qu'avec l'autre, il se tenait les bandages qui commençaient à se desserrer. Il ne devait pas baisser les bras, il devait avancer pour elle.

**3h00, Ruines du bâtiment, entrée**

Flemming accompagné de Wallace et de l'équipe de secours venait de pénétrer dans ce qu'il restait de l'entrée du bâtiment. Wallace n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était une scène de désolation et de tristesse immense.

Elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps dans ces locaux cependant, elle commençait à s'y habituer. Lorsqu'elle était venue pour prendre son poste elle avait été impressionnée par ce qu'elle avait vu. Tant de prestance se dégageait de ces lieux. Une aura de sécurité.

Ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux à cet instant était loin de ressembler à ses souvenirs. La bombe avait saccagé les lieux et le second éboulement avait rendu les lieux mornes et sinistres. Mais elle n'était pas là pour évaluer les dégâts, elle avait un agent à retrouver.

**Flemming** : Nous allons vérifier que personne n'est resté lors de la secousse de tout à l'heure. Deux équipes, une dans les endroits que nous n'avions pas vérifié, l'autre remontera pour aller chercher le blessé.

Le chef du second groupe hocha la tête en signe affirmatif avant de rassembler le reste de son équipe pour partir à la recherche de surveillance. Wallace partie, quant à elle, avec Flemming sur le lieu de précédent sauvetage. Jack ne devait pas être bien loin.

**Flemming** : Je vais vous demander de suivre mes recommandations agent Wallace. Je sais que vous ne suivrez pas mes ordres mais j'espère que vous comprenez que je ne veux pas de victimes supplémentaires.

**Wallace** : Rassurez-vous Chef Flemming. J'ai déjà fait des missions de sauvetages avant celle là.

Wallace partie devant laissant Flemming un peu étonné de ces révélations. Il avait appris par certain de ces collègues que Karen Wallace avait fait parti d'un groupe de secours au Japon et en Amérique du sud il y a quelques années. Il ne pensait pas que c'était la même personne mais après avoir entendu cela, il douta quelque peu.

**3h23, Rue de Washington D.C.**

L'équipe s'était réunie auprès du poste radio pour savoir comment avançaient les secouristes dans les décombres. La tension était perceptible. Personne ne voulait parler de peur faire partir l'espoir qu'ils nourrissaient de retrouver Jack vivant.

Alors que les pompiers s'affairaient un peu plus loin, le portable de Bobby se mit à sonner, faisant sursauter Tara qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Bobby décrocha le téléphone de sa ceinture avant de le déplier et de le coller contre son oreille.

**Bobby** : (au téléphone) Manning ?

**Voix** : (au téléphone) Bobby, c'est Dem.

**Bobby** : (au téléphone) Dem ? Comment tu te sens ?

**Demetrius** : (au téléphone) Ca va, les médecins m'ont dit que j'avais seulement quelques égratignures, rien de méchant.

**Bobby** : Tant mieux.

**Demetrius** : (au téléphone) Et de votre côté ?

**Bobby** : (au téléphone) Une équipe est partie chercher Jack. Wallace fait partie du groupe de recherche.

**Demetrius** : (au téléphone) D'accord. Et comment vont les autres ?

**Bobby** : (au téléphone) On est confiant. Jack est un mec solide.

**Demetrius** : (au téléphone) C'est vrai…

Demetrius hésita quelques secondes avant de poser la question mais il devait savoir. Il avait du partir un peu précipitamment lorsqu'il parlait avec Sue et il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire ce que Jack lui avait confier en totalité.

**Demetrius** : (au téléphone) Et comment va Sue ?

**Bobby** : (au téléphone) C'est la plus solide de nous tous.

Demetrius sourit. Il savait qu'elle était une femme forte, elle l'avait montré à plusieurs reprises déjà et maintenant comme jamais elle était une valeur sûre.

**Demetrius** : (au téléphone) D'accord. Tu pourras lui dire que lorsque j'étais avec Jack…il m'a dit de lui dire qu'il aimait plus que sa vie.

**Bobby** : (au téléphone) (un peu gêné) D'accord…

**Demetrius** : (au téléphone) Je te rappelle tout à l'heure pour savoir où en sont les recherches.

**Bobby** : (au téléphone) Ok !

Bobby referma le clapet de son téléphone tout en regardant Sue. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le bâtiment et caressait nerveusement la tête de Lévy pendant de son autre main, elle tenait la main de Lucy, assise à ses côtés. Bobby remit son téléphone à sa ceinture pendant que Tara, Abby et Myles le regardèrent pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Il comprenait que la venue de Tim avait encore du faire des ravages. Tim prenait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir toutes les personnes auxquelles Jack tenait. Il savait que la dernière fois Jack en avait souffert.

Flash back

_**Appartement de Jack**_

_Bobby avait reconduit Jack à l'appartement. Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot dans la voiture et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Mais lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de Jack, il avait vu quelque chose d'incroyable._

_Jack était en état de choc. Comme s'il avait été témoin d'un événement traumatisant et qu'il essayait de comprendre. C'était pourtant bien le cas. Mais la violence du choc l'avait abasourdi. Il était très pâle, comme malade._

_Bobby réussit à faire montrer Jack jusqu'à son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, Jack s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise où Bobby trouva une place juste en face._

_**Bobby**__ : Jack ?...Jack ?_

_Jack restait inerte, immobile devant son ami qui s'inquiétait de sa réaction. Bobby ne savait pas quoi faire. Jack avait déjà eu des peines de cœur, il s'était déjà fait séparé d'une femme et inversement mais là, c'était différent, quelque chose de différent._

_Bobby emmena sa chaise jusqu'au niveau de Jack pour ensuite poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami._

_**Bobby**__ : Jack ?...Je sais que la question va te paraître stupide mais…est-ce que ça va ?_

_Jack fit un petit sourire en coin avant de répondre à son ami._

_**Jack**__ : Tu as raison c'est une question stupide._

_**Bobby**__ : Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ?_

_**Jack**__ : Qu'on m'enlève ce cœur qui vient de se briser en mille morceaux._

_**Bobby**__ : Elle n'était pas faites pour toi, elle ne te méritait pas. Je te connais, tu es un mec bien. Tu mérites une femme mieux que ça._

_Jack éclata de rire à la plus grande surprise de Bobby._

_**Jack**__ : (riant) Tu sais que j'étais prêt à tout pour elle._

_Bobby fixa Jack._

_**Jack**__ : Elle m'avait demandé de poser ma candidature pour m'inscrire au barreau de Washington._

_**Bobby**__ : (étonné) Tu voulais quitter le FBI pour devenir avocat ?_

_**Jack**__ : Je t'avoue que j'y ai songé. Elle me disait que travailler au FBI ne m'apporterait rien. Que je devais penser à mon avenir et tout ça._

_Bobby resta silencieux. Il connaît Jack depuis un bon moment maintenant et quitter le FBI, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y penserait pour une femme. Même lui, n'y avait jamais pensé et pourtant il avait eu des moments difficiles au service des démineurs._

_**Jack**__ : Tania me disait qu'elle préfèrerait que je travaille dans un cabinet, que je rentre le soir…que j'ai mes week-ends de libre sans être totalement paranoïaque._

_Bobby et Jack se sourirent. Ils savaient qu'en faisant ce travail ils allaient devenir différents, risquer sa vie tous les jours pour protéger une ville et ses habitants, combattre des criminels et des terroristes sans scrupules, tel étaient leurs missions depuis bien longtemps._

_**Bobby**__ : On savait ce qu'on risquait lorsqu'on a signé._

_**Jack**__ : Oui, mais de là à devoir sacrifier nos vies privées…_

_**Bobby**__ : Tu savais ce que tu voulais faire lorsque tu es entré au FBI. Tu as quitté l'équipe des tireurs d'élite et tu as rejoint le bureau, ne me dis pas que tu regrettes ?_

_**Jack**__ : Non, seulement…_

_Bobby donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami avant de se lever pour aller chercher une bière._

_**Bobby**__ : Tu sauras quand tu auras trouvé la bonne, je m'inquiète pas pour toi l'enflammé._

_Jack fit un petit sourire timide avant de réceptionner la bière que son ami venait de lui lancer._

Fin du flash back

**Bobby** : C'était Dem.

**Tara** : Comment va-t-il ?

**Bobby** : Son état n'est pas inquiétant. Il voulait savoir comment évoluaient les choses ici.

Silence.

Tous espéraient que la situation allait trouver une issue rapide mais heureuse. Cela faisait presque vingt heures qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Jack. Les dernières nouvelles sur sa santé n'étaient pas très bonnes et même s'ils gardaient espoir et faisait face devant Sue, ils devaient avouer que les minutes qui passaient leur faisaient craindre le pire.

Bobby s'avança jusqu'au niveau de Sue et s'assit à ses côtés alors que tous essayait de chasser l'ennui.

**Bobby** : (à Sue) On va le retrouver.

**Sue** : Oui.

**Bobby** : Tu sais…Jack…je n'ai jamais vu Jack plus heureux qu'avec toi.

Sue fut émue par les paroles de son ami. Elle espérait qu'il dise vrai et que les bouleversements de ces derniers jours lui permettent d'avoir une discussion avec Jack. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à rester fâchée ou à lui en vouloir.

Après sa discussion avec Demetrius, elle avait comprit qu'elle n'avait pas été présente pour Jack comme elle aurait dû. Il comptait sur elle malgré cela elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle en oubliant les sentiments de Jack.

Sue reporta son attention sur les lèvres de Bobby qui cherchait visiblement ses mots.

**Bobby** : Dem m'a dit de te dire aussi que…Jack voulait que tu saches qu'il t'aime.

Sue esquissa à nouveau un petit sourire. Elle savait que tous voulaient qu'elle se tranquillise malgré cela, l'angoisse était toujours présente quoi qu'elle fasse. Toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers lui, coincé dans ce bâtiment où elle devait attendre qu'il sorte.

De plus, elle aurait voulu lire ses mots sur les lèvres de Jack, directement. Non pas, qu'elle mettait la parole de ces amis en doute, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils disent ce genre de chose pour la réconforter. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, qu'une seule personne à cet instant : Jack.

**3h49, Ruines du bâtiment**

Il s'était harnaché à la poulie qui se trouvait sous la cabine d'ascenseur. Cela lui avait demandé un gros effort physique mais c'était le seul moyen de sortir de là. Il avait déjà appelé à l'aide plusieurs fois mais n'entendant pas de réponse, il avait décidé de ne compter que sur lui et l'appui de Sue pour se sortir de là.

Il avait la tête qui commençait à tourner avec tous les efforts qu'il faisait. Le secouriste avait soigné sa blessure au front de façon superficielle mais le choc avait encore des répercussions sur ses gestes.

Jack était entrain de passer la sangle autour de sa taille quand il s'appuya contre la cabine. Il avait du mal à respirer. Le soigneur lui avait conseillé de ne pas trop forcer tout à l'heure à cause des blessures aux côtes, qu'il avait également mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Il avait pas mal forcé pour la descente en rappel, ce qui n'était pas du tout conseillé dans son état. Il avait du serrer fermement la corde contre ses côtes pour ne pas descendre trop vite et maintenant, la douleur se faisait ressentir. Jack plissa les yeux tellement la douleur s'amplifiait à chaque respiration.

Cependant, le visage de Sue lui permettait de tenir encore. Il était déterminer à tenir cette promesse, quoi qu'il en coûte. Il lui devait bien cela. Il posa sa main contre la paroi du conduit de l'ascenseur pour éviter de trop se balancer de gauche à droite. Il se concentra de nouveau pour terminer la descente qu'il avait entreprit depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure.

Il descendit en rappel quand il sentit un engourdissement dans ses doigts. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Il devait faire vite avant que les douleurs ne le reprennent et soient plus brutales cette fois-ci.

Il descendit rapidement jusqu'à l'ouverture qui se trouvait trois étages plus bas et, une fois son pied touchant enfin le sol, il lassa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Il avait fait le plus dur ou du moins, la partie qui lui demanderait le plus d'effort physique venait de s'achever. Il avait réussit à descendre les six étages sans trop de difficultés. Il s'arrêta pour souffler un peu.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui se trouvait là, comme l'attendant. Il devait se reposer un peu avant de continuer son expédition. Il se trouvait au troisième étage et donc, non loin de la sortie.

Il chercha la position la plus confortable pour s'asseoir et reprendre un peu de force. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et la douleur devenait de plus en plus importante mais le visage de Sue l'apaisait quelque peu.

Il ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière pour oublier la douleur et se rappeler de moments heureux qui le ferait tenir encore un peu…rien que pour elle.

Flash back

_Ils étaient allongés côte à côte, se regardant amoureusement dans les yeux. C'était un moment qu'ils aimaient partager tous les deux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Wallace leur donnait leur matinée de repos._

_Sue passa sa main sur la joue de Jack, comme pour se persuader que ce qu'elle vivait n'était pas un rêve. Jack en profita pour capturer la main de Sue au moment où elle allait l'enlevée de son visage. Jack l'approcha de ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser qui fit sourire Sue, devant tant de tendresse._

_**Jack**__ : Je me demandais une chose._

_**Sue**__ : Laquelle ?_

_**Jack**__ : Quand tu as fait tes études, tu pensais rentrer au FBI et protéger le pays ?_

_**Sue**__ : (sourire) En fait je pensais être enseignante. J'ai toujours voulu aider les autres autour de moi et puis…être enseignante c'est aussi être proche des enfants._

_Sue se mit à rougir. Elle venait de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire alors que le regard de Jack n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi tendre et aimant. Jack passa sa main sur la joue de Sue pour capter à nouveau son attention._

_**Jack**__ : Tu adores les enfants, ça se voit._

_**Sue**__ : Toi, aussi._

_Sue fit un petit regard complice en direction de Jack qui lui rendit aussitôt._

_**Jack**__ : C'est vrai. Je devais souvent faire du baby-sitting quand j'étais jeune et avec l'arrivée de MacKenzie j'ai appris à jouer les tontons._

_**Sue**__ : Elle est vraiment adorable comme petite._

_Sue afficha un grand sourire sur son visage. Jack en eut presque le souffle coupé. Jack avait apprécié que sa sœur lui confie son enfant. Mais ce qu'il avait aimé par-dessus tout, c'était de voir Sue tenant un nourrisson dans les bras._

_**Sue**__ : Et toi ? Tu serais devenu un grand avocat si tu n'avais pas choisi le FBI._

_Jack sourit sous le regard de Sue._

_**Jack**__ : Je n'ai pas voulu devenir avocat à cause de la routine._

_**Sue**__ : Je sais, tu me l'avais déjà dis seulement, je suis certaine que tu aurais fait un excellent avocat._

_**Jack**__ : Peut-être…mais je suis content d'être entré au FBI. J'ai pu rencontrer des gens différents comme Howie, ou les membres de l'équipe et puis surtout toi._

_**Sue**__ : C'est vrai. Ca aurait été dommage._

_Jack avança son visage un peu plus de celui de Sue. Juste assez pour qu'elle puisse lire sur ses lèvres même si elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui répondre._

_**Jack**__ : Je n'aurais pas rencontré une femme aussi séduisante que toi sinon._

_Jack dit ces derniers mots avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Sue qui lui répondit avec tout autant de passion et l'enlaça. Ils se détachèrent lentement, l'un de l'autre et restèrent front contre front._

_Sue se blotti un peu plus contre Jack qui humait le parfum de Sue. Ce parfum si enivrant qu'elle dégageait. Il déposa un autre baiser sur le front de cette dernière avant de reposer sa tête à côté de la sienne, savourant ce moment._

Fin du flash back

Il sortit de son songe par une douleur qui venait de se réveiller. Il ne devait pas s'éterniser. Il savait que chaque minute qu'il passait pouvait présager le pire pour sa santé et rallongeait son éloignement de Sue.

Il tenta de se redresser mais son corps le faisait souffrir. Ce n'était pas une douleur qu'il avait déjà ressenti mais comme si son corps lui disait de se ménager, de faire attention. Il ne devait pas l'écouter, et passer outre son état de santé pour qu'elle sache enfin la vérité. C'était ce qu'il s'était promit.

Il posa ses mains sur les rebords de la chaise avant de se donner du courage afin de se remettre debout. Dans un grand geste en avant, il réussit à se mettre debout essayant de garder sa stabilité.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa vision était trouble et il avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui. Il vit alors le visage de Sue, en face de lui. Il tendit la main dans sa direction pour qu'elle l'attende. Mais tout à coup, la lumière s'atténua, comme si un voile venait de poser devant ses yeux.

Il n'arrivait pas à rester debout, ses jambes ne lui répondant plus. Il se sentit tomber comme une pierre, son corps ne le soutenant plus. Ses genoux touchèrent le sol en premier. Son corps bascula en avant, par un geste instinctif, il mit ses mains en protection alors que ses yeux se fermaient de plus en plus.

Il se sentit partir, comme dans un rêve. Il ne sentait plus la douleur ou la crainte. Il était dans un état second lui faisant oublier le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore dit à Sue ce qu'il ressentait.

Jack était allongé sur le sol, inconscient. Il s'était évanoui sous la douleur après avoir réussi l'une des parties les plus difficiles, atteindre le niveau des secours, maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à parler à Sue, la partie la plus délicate.

Mais pour le moment, il devait surtout se réveiller pour quitter le bâtiment dont les fondations commençaient à s'affaiblir. La première explosion et l'affaissement des structures métalliques rendaient le bâtiment instables et très dangereux à chaque minute qui passait.

**4h07, Ruines du bâtiment, premier étage**

La seconde escouade de recherche venait de pénétrer dans le bureau à la recherche du matériel qui n'avait pas été trop endommagé après la secousse. Il restait encore quelques lampes torches et des filins de sécurité. Les secouristes avaient du laissé tout sur place afin de fuir l'éboulement d'une partie du bâtiment, laissant Jack par la même occasion.

Flemming avait bataillé ferme pour faire changer Wallace d'avis mais ce fut sans succès, elle n'avait pas hésité et les avaient suivi dans l'antre de l'immeuble à la rescousse de son agent.

**Flemming** : On va monter pour rejoindre l'endroit où nous avions un accès jusqu'à l'agent Hudson.

**Wallace** : Dans combien de temps ?

**Flemming** : Cela va dépendre de l'accès ainsi que les dégâts que l'éboulement a causé.

Un sauveteur arriva près de Flemming et Wallace.

**Sauveteur** : L'accès par les escaliers est praticable mais il faudra faire attention.

**Flemming** : Quelqu'un est déjà allé voir si notre agent est en place ?

**Sauveteur** : On attendait votre signal.

Wallace et Flemming se regardèrent avant que ce dernier ne fasse un signe de la tête pour qu'un sauveteur n'aille vérifié si Jack était toujours à sa place au huitième étage de l'immeuble, près de la cabine d'ascenseur.

Deux hommes, dont un médecin urgentiste se dirigèrent alors en direction du dernier lieu où l'équipe avait établi un siège afin de voir où se trouvait Jack et comment il allait depuis.

**Wallace** : Pourquoi n'y allons-nous pas tous ?

**Flemming** : Je préfère vérifier la solidité du bâtiment avant que le reste de l'équipe y aille.

**Wallace** : Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ?

**Flemming** : Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il y ait davantage de blessés.

Wallace regarda sa montre. Les secondes défilaient sous ses yeux. Elle ne devait pas penser au pire. Elle avait eu confiance dans le jugement de Sue, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle devait baisser les bras. Alors qu'elle essayait de se motiver une seconde fois, la radio qui se trouvait à la ceinture du Flemming se mit à grésiller, présageant d'un appel.

**Sauveteur** : (à la radio) Ici équipe Alpha.

**Flemming** : (à la radio) Ici la base, allez-y.

**Sauveteur** : (à la radio) On a réussi à se faire un chemin jusqu'au niveau de l'escalier qui mène à la salle où nous étions.

**Flemming** : (à la radio) Et alors ?

**Sauveteur** : (à la radio) Il faudrait du matériel pour dégager les accès et…'c'est pas vrai !

La radio se brouilla. Flemming lança un regard inquiet en direction de Wallace.

**Flemming** : (à la radio) Equipe Alpha ? Equipe Alpha ?

**Sauveteur** : (à la radio) Equipe Alpha, désolée mais on est proche de la salle. On vient de trouver l'agent Hudson.

Flemming et Wallace se regardèrent avec étonnement comme le reste de l'équipe de recherche qui avait peur d'avoir mal compris.

**Flemming** : (à la radio) Répétez votre phrase.

**Sauveteur** : (à la radio) L'agent Hudson, il est là. Le médecin se dirige vers lui.

**Flemming** : (à la radio) Tenez-nous informés.

**Sauveteur** : (à la radio) Ok ! Alpha, fin de transmission.

Flemming regarda Wallace à nouveau avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Même si Jack avait été retrouvé, rien ne garantissait qu'il fût encore vivant. Mais le regard de Wallace en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

**Wallace** : Vous n'envoyez pas le reste des secouristes ?

**Flemming** : Je veux d'abord savoir comment on va faire sortir votre agent avant tout.

**Wallace** : Je peux aller voir comment s'en sorte vos deux sauveteurs là-haut ?

Flemming hésita un long moment avant de répondre. Ses deux subordonnés n'avaient pas donné plus de détails sur l'état de santé de l'agent et Flemming ne voulait pas que Wallace découvre le corps inanimé de son agent là-bas.

Il reprit la radio qu'il avait remise à sa ceinture et contacta les deux secouristes.

**Flemming** : Ici base, équipe Alpha à vous.

**Secouriste** : Equipe alpha, on vous écoute.

**Flemming** : Comment vous vous en sortez ?

**Secouriste** : Il faut évacuer le blessé le plus vite possible. Il est encore réactif lorsqu'on l'appelle donc il peut encore tenir quelques minutes mais son état s'empire.

**Flemming** : Très bien. L'agent Wallace veut vous rejoindre.

**Secouriste** : Vous pouvez la laisser venir. Elle sera utile pour le moral de l'agent.

**Flemming** : D'accord.

Flemming n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Wallace qu'elle devait faire attention, qu'elle était déjà partie retrouver Jack.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Elle savait quelle douleur on pouvait ressentir lorsqu'on perdait un collègue et ami, ainsi que la douleur de la perte d'un fils. Elle ne voulait pas être celle qui dirait à Sue ainsi qu'aux parents de Jack que leur fils était mort.

Elle-même l'avait mal accepté. Elle n'avait pas pu oublier ce jour où on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Cet horrible événement qui avait changé sa vie mais aussi celle de sa famille.

Flash back

_Elle n'était pas coutumière de rester à la maison pour faire des petits gâteaux ou des cookies. Elle savait pourtant que Gavin, lui les aimaient. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait prit sa matinée, pour lui faire des muffins, ses gâteaux préférés._

_Elle avait une relation si différente avec ses trois enfants. Gavin, était l'aîné de ces trois enfants. Il s'était engagé sur les conseils de sa mère. Elle ne voulait qu'il traîne dans la rue et qu'il rentre dans un gang._

_Elle enfourna les muffins quand elle songea à son second enfant, James. Le plus débrouillard de tous. Il avait six ans lorsqu'il avait construit sa première cabane dans un arbre. Il surprenait tous ces professeurs avec la facilité qu'il avait à comprendre. Il était bien plus malin que tous ses camarades._

_Elle posa le torchon qu'elle tenait sur le crochet prévu à cet effet quand elle songea à Abbygail. Sa petite fille. Le dernier enfant qu'elle avait eu. Elle aimait ces trois enfants avec le même amour mais une petite fille. Elle avait espéré en avoir une pour qu'elle puisse lui apprendre les choses qu'une mère et une fille partage._

_Cependant, Abby n'avait grandit trop vite et la rivalité entre les deux jeunes femmes s'accentuait jour après jour. Abby reprochait à sa mère de ne penser qu'à son travail et qu'elles n'étaient plus aussi complices qu'avant. Elle s'en voulait de penser à sa carrière mais elle avait travaillé si dur._

_Au moment où elle allait vérifier la cuisson des gâteaux, on sonna à la porte. C'était sans doute Gavin qui avait oublié ses clés. Elle enleva son tablier et sortie de la cuisine pour pénétrer dans le salon. Elle pressa le pas, elle avait tellement hâte de revoir son fils, après tant de semaines de séparation._

_Elle ouvrit la porte, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Au fur et à mesure que la porte s'entrouvrir, elle remarqua que deux officiers se trouvaient sur là. Son sourire laissa place à un moment de panique. Où était son fils ? Où était Gavin ? Elle vit les deux militaires l'observer avec de la gêne dans le regard, mal à l'aise de devoir annoncer quelque chose de déplaisant._

_Elle chercha au loin pour voir si son fils ne s'était pas cacher pour voir sa réaction, s'il n'était pas juste en retard. C'était sa hantise. Elle savait que cela aurait pu arrivé mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre si tôt. Elle recula lentement à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle ne voulait pas les entendre, elle refuserait de les croire, ils devaient se tromper de quartier, de maison, de famille._

_A ce moment là, elle se heurta contre son mari, Simon qui la regardait sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis, lorsqu'il vit les deux militaires, il comprit que quelque chose de grave venaient d'arriver. Il leur fit signe d'entrer alors qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils viennent leur apporter de mauvaise nouvelle. Après plusieurs minutes, les deux officiers quittèrent la maison._

_Elle était assise dans le fauteuil, son mari lui tenant la main. Elle ne comprenait pas se qui venait de se passer. Les deux militaires lui avaient dit que son fils avait été pris au piège lors d'une embuscade, qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de sortir son arme et que plusieurs autres marines avaient succombés._

_  
Elle ne disait pas un mot alors que Simon était toujours près d'elle. Elle cherchait à comprendre. C'était sûrement un mauvais rêve, une erreur. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait de perdre son fils aîné. Il avait encore toute la vie devant lui, il était si jeune._

_Si elle avait pu changer sa place contre la sienne, les choses auraient été plus simples. Elle lui avait parlé au téléphone quelques jours auparavant. Il lui disait qu'il avait hâte de rentrer manger des muffins et de regarder un film avec sa famille._

_Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Simon lui tenait la main, passait sa main sur la joue de sa femme mais elle ne réagissait pas, comme pétrifiée par la nouvelle. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas une femme démonstrative dans ses sentiments mais elle aimait ses enfants plus que tout au monde._

Fin du flash back

Elle ne se voyait pas faire ça. Aller jusqu'à la porte des parents de Jack et leur annoncer la nouvelle, que leur fils était mort. Elle savait quelle douleur elle avait ressentit et ce qu'elle ressentait encore.

Elle avança le plus vite possible jusqu'au lieu où se trouvait les deux secouristes et Jack. Pour plus de sûreté, Flemming lui avait demandé d'être accompagné par un autre secouriste qui lui montrerait le chemin. Elle suivait son guide, hâtant le pas.

Elle s'était promise en entrant dans ce bâtiment qu'elle le ferait sortir en vie. Elle ne voulait pas encore perdre quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Il y avait eut déjà trop de monde autour d'elle, elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre.

Jack comme le reste de l'équipe avait réussit à lui ôter cette carapace qu'elle avait forgé autour d'elle. Ils lui avaient montrés qu'ils la respectaient et qu'ils étaient fiers de travailler sous ses ordres. Elle n'avait pas ressenti cette ambiance de travailler depuis longtemps, cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. C'était pour ce genre d'équipe qu'elle voulait se battre.

**4h22, Rue de Washington D.C.**

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. C'était trop long. Pourquoi était-ce si long ? Elle regarda sa montre. Wallace et le reste de l'équipe de secouriste étaient rentrés à l'intérieur du bâtiment depuis un moment déjà. Elle essayait de ne pas paraître trop nerveuse mais c'était très difficile à dissimuler. Elle avait essayé de se changer les idées mais cela lui paraissait toujours aussi long., rien n'y faisait.

Lucy, Tara et Abby tentaient de rassurer Sue comme elles pouvaient alors que Myles, Bobby et Dylan attendaient des nouvelles par radio. Myles aurait voulu accompagné Wallace mais il était toujours en convalescence et il savait qu'elle refuserait, tout comme elle avait refusé qu'il y aille la première fois.

Tous commençaient à perdre espoir. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient les petites lueurs d'espoir qu'ils avaient dans les yeux s'amoindrissaient. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre la loyauté qu'il avait envers leur ami seulement, l'évidence les rattrapait. La triste et dure réalité qui leur faisait prendre conscience que Jack Hudson était leur ami, certes, mais avant tout un être humain qui avait aussi ses faiblesses.

Ils ne voulaient pas blesser Sue mais la réalité était ainsi. Il avait dû se battre jusqu'à la dernière seconde mais il avait dû succomber. Il avait du mourir en héros, parce que Jack était ce genre d'homme. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait se résoudre à baisser les bras seulement les événements semblaient contre eux.

L'explosion, où seuls Demetrius et Jack restèrent coincés, puis le tremblement où Jack, seul, cette fois-ci et grièvement blessé, était encore dans l'immeuble et maintenant, le silence radio qui ne présageait rien de bon. Tous regardaient Sue sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. C'était trop injuste que l'un des leur soit coincé, surtout Jack. Ils méritaient d'être heureux après ce qu'ils avaient tous traversés lors des dernières enquêtes.

Sue n'en pouvait plus. Cette attente était au dessus de ces forces. Elle savait que le travail d'agent était basé aussi sur la patience mais là, c'en était trop. Elle en avait assez de devoir attendre et de voir les autres faire de leur mieux et rester les bras croisés.

Elle en avait assez de regarder ce lieu de désolation lui rendre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle voulait qu'il soit près d'elle, tout simplement. Elle resserra sa main dans celle de Lucy qui la regarda. Sue avait les yeux embués. L'inquiétude, le manque de sommeil et le stress s'accumulaient depuis bientôt plusieurs heures sans compter sa dispute avec Jack.

**Lucy** : Sue ? Ca va aller ?

**Sue** : Je vais devenir folle à attendre comme ça.

**Abby** : Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes, je suis certaine que…

Abby venait de porter son attention sur la radio que tenait Myles dans la main. Sue suivi le regard d'Abby qui se portait sur Myles et Bobby.

**Sue** : Quoi ?

**Lucy** : Il y a un appel radio de l'équipe de Flemming.

Le cœur de Sue se mit à battre la chamade. Elle avala sa salive et resserra sa main dans celle de ces deux amies qui se tenait près d'elle. Tara se leva alors pour entendre mieux se qui se disait.

**Flemming** : (à la radio) Base à campement ?

**Myles** : (à la radio) Campement, ici l'agent Leland.

**Flemming** : (à la radio) On va avoir besoin du matériel de désincarcération ainsi que du brancard pliable.

**Myles** : (à la radio) (inquiet) Du matériel de désincarcération ?

**Flemming** : (à la radio) La civière ne pourra pas passer sinon. Votre collègue est entier agent Leland et on voudrait qu'il le soit aussi quand il montera dans l'ambulance.

Un ouf de soulagement pu se lire sur tous les visages pendant que Lucy retransmettait les nouvelles à Sue. Sue esquissa un petit sourire. Elle savait qu'elle avait eut raison de garder espoir.

**Sue** : Et comment va-t-il ?

**Myles** : (à la radio) Et comment va Jack ?

Après un petit moment d'hésitation, une réponse s'échappa de la radio.

**Flemming** : (à la radio) Il est dans un mauvais état. On va essayer de faire vite.

**Bobby** : (à la radio) Il va s'en tirer ?

**Flemming** : (à la radio) Ma priorité est de le faire sortir. J'ai pas mal de choses à faire pour cela mais c'est un gars solide…il va tenir. Fin de transmission.

Tous se lancèrent un regard pour se soutenir mutuellement dans l'épreuve qu'ils traversaient. C'était un moment qui les rassemblait même si c'était difficile à supporter.

**4h37, Ruines du bâtiment**

Wallace avait retrouvé les deux secouristes qui étaient auprès de Jack. Ils prodiguaient les premiers soins à son agent, encore allongé sur le sol. Elle s'approcha des trois hommes et ne quitta pas Jack des yeux.

**Wallace** : (aux deux secouristes) Quel est son état ?

**Secouriste1** : Il a une vilaine blessure à la tête et aussi quelques bleus et contusions.

**Secouriste2** : Sans oublier les légères brûlures aux paumes de la main.

**Wallace** : Il a la totale.

**Secouriste1** : Ce n'est pas le plus inquiétant. Tout à l'heure j'avais remarqué qu'il avait quelques côtes fêlées mais maintenant c'est beaucoup plus grave.

**Wallace** : Grave comment ?

**Secouriste2** : Si on ne l'emmène pas rapidement à l'hôpital il pourrait mourir d'hémorragie interne.

Wallace leva la tête en direction des deux hommes qui tentait de soigner les blessures les plus apparentes tandis que Wallace reporta son attention sur Jack.

**Wallace** : (aux secouristes) Il peut m'entendre ?

**Secouriste1** : Il est encore conscient. Je lui ai injecté de la morphine pour calmer la douleur.

Wallace se pencha alors au dessus de l'oreille de Jack.

**Wallace** : Tenez bon Jack. Vous avez encore toute la vie devant vous…et une fiancée qui vous attends.

Jack ouvrit péniblement les yeux alors que Wallace se pencha pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Des mots que seul Wallace et Jack entendirent mais qui firent dessiner un sourire sur le visage du blessé.

Après plusieurs minutes, Flemming arriva sur place avec le matériel dont il avait besoin pour faire sortir Jack. L'équipe avait pris plus de temps que prévu pour rejoindre Jack et Wallace. L'instabilité du lieu avait ralenti l'avancée du groupe de secours.

Flemming était assez nerveux ce qui intrigua Wallace qui était auprès de Jack.

**Wallace** : Il y a un problème ?

**Flemming** : Les piliers porteurs du bâtiment ne vont pas tenir très longtemps. J'ai déjà fait partir le personnel qui n'avait lui rien à faire ici.

**Wallace** : Combien de temps encore on a ?

**Flemming** : D'après mon expert, pas plus de dix minutes. Après ça serait trop dangereux.

Wallace acquiesça de la tête avant de regarder les deux secouristes installés Jack sur le brancard. Il avait tenu pendant tout le temps ou elle lui parlait. Elle savait que si c'était Sue qui lui parlait, cela aurait plus d'impact, qu'il aurait lutté avec plus de courage mais elle n'avait pas voulu que Sue le voir dans cet état. Il y avait beaucoup de sang sur Jack, rien de très impressionnant pour quelqu'un d'habituer mais si Sue l'avait vu ainsi, elle aurait sans doute paniqué.

Wallace avait fait de son mieux pour que Jack reste éveiller jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment mais les sédatifs que lui avait fait prendre les secouristes commençaient à faire de l'effet et ses yeux luttaient pour rester ouverts. Il essaya de parler avant que le sédatif ne fasse trop d'effet et le mette K.O.

**Jack** : Est-ce que Dem s'en est sortit ?

**Wallace** : Oui, il a été transporté à l'hôpital mais il va bien.

**Jack** : Et le reste de l'équipe ? Bobby, Myles, Tara…

**Wallace** : Ils vont tous biens. Ils s'inquiètent pour vous…surtout Sue.

Silence.

**Jack** : Sue…elle va bien, elle n'a rien ?

**Wallace** : Elle vous attend, tout simplement.

Jack eut la gorge nouée. Le regard de Wallace ne mentait pas, elle était plus sincère que jamais. Il ne voulait pourtant pas que Sue s'inquiète à son sujet, elle ne méritait pas de souffrir à cause de lui. Jack regarda Wallace de nouveau avant de reprendre la parole.

**Jack** : Je ne voulais qu'elle souffre…je ne voulais pas que tout cela dégénère et…

**Wallace** : Je sais. Il faut parfois oublier son passé pour commencer à vivre.

Elle en savait quelque chose. Elle avait du refaire sa vie après les épreuves qu'elle avait vécue et elle connaissait aussi l'histoire qui s'était entre Tim et Jack. Mais surtout, elle connaissait bien ses agents, peut-être même plus qu'eux-mêmes.

**Wallace** : Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire.

**Jack** : Je ne pourrais pas. Je lui ai fait trop de mal. Elle doit me détester à présent.

**Wallace** : Elle n'attend pas grand-chose de vous. Juste ces mots que vous avez au fond du cœur.

Jack resta silencieux quelques instants alors que les deux soigneurs soulevaient le brancard pour s'apprêter à descendre jusqu'aux niveaux inférieurs.

Tout se passait calmement pour le moment. Le brancard venait d'entrée dans la salle du niveau inférieur quand Wallace remarqua que Jack avait du mal à respirer. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, il fallait avouer que la poussière était très présente mais pour plus de sécurité, l'un des soigneurs mis le masque à oxygène sur le visage de Jack.

**4h46, Rue de Washington D.C.**

Flemming suivit de plusieurs hommes sortirent du bâtiment qui commençait à devenir menaçant. Sue comme le reste de l'équipe furent paralysés devant l'arrivée du groupe. Ils avaient tous le visage fermé, l'air grave.

Elle le vit arriver couché sur une civière. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était enfin là, enfin dehors. Elle n'avait qu'une envie à ce moment-là, pleurer. Pleurer pour évacuer ce stress qui la rongeait depuis le début. Elle sentit un poids se lever de ses épaules. Elle se leva et accouru en direction de la civière.

Chaque pas qu'elle faisait lui paraissait interminable. Elle avait l'impression que des minutes s'écoulaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir son visage. Il avait les yeux fermés, un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Elle crut au début qu'il était mort, tellement il était pâle mais la buée sur le masque lui fit comprendre qu'il respirait encore.

Elle regarda le visage de Wallace qui semblait grave. Elle le voyait vivant, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Il était prêt d'elle et vivant. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un lui dise le contraire. Elle suivit alors la civière qui se dirigeait près de l'ambulance.

Il sentit un courant d'air frais lui caresser le visage. Il ouvrit les yeux, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi le paysage défilait alors qu'il sentait son corps immobile. Il regardait du coin de l'œil autour de lui. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Est-ce que c'était bien elle ? Elle se tenait là, à quelques centimètres de lui alors qu'il avait un masque à oxygène. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui. Il était sur une civière, on allait l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Il entendait des bribes de mots comme quoi son état était critique. Il s'en fichait, elle était là, juste à côté de lui et ça lui suffisait amplement. Alors qu'il la regardait, elle tourna sa tête vers lui.

Elle avait les yeux rougis, elle pleurait. Elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses larmes de couler. Elle risquait de le perdre s'ils ne l'emmenaient pas immédiatement à l'hôpital. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il était conscient, il était éveillé, peut-être assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse lui dire qu'il devait s'accrocher.

Il était attaché sur la civière pour ne pas faire de geste inutile mais il devait faire celui-ci, quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver. Il essaya de bouger les doigts de sa main droite et sentit qu'elle était assez libre pour faire ce qu'il s'était promit.

Alors que les ambulanciers montaient la civière dans l'ambulance, Jack prit la main de Sue dans la sienne. Il ne tenait que quelques doigts mais assez pour ne pas la lâcher.

D'abord surprise, elle esquissa un timide sourire en direction du blessé.

**Sue** : Ca ira, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Alors que la civière allait être placé dans la voiture de secours, Jack ne lâchait toujours pas la main de la jeune femme. Devant cette scène, un ambulancier fit comprendre à Sue de monter avec eux et de les accompagner jusqu'à l'hôpital. Jack ne quittait pas Sue des yeux. C'était elle qui lui avait permis de tenir depuis le début. Son image revenait sans cesse, un ange gardien qui veillerait sur lui.

**4h52, Rue de Washington D.C****., tente des secouristes**

C'était incroyable. Ils avaient tous cru qu'ils l'avaient perdu lors du second éboulement. Seule Sue voulait y croire encore et elle avait eu raison. Alors que Dylan serrait Lucy dans ses bras, Bobby posa sa main sur celle de Tara.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Cette épreuve les avait aussi changés. Les rôles auraient pu être inversés et les choses auraient pu se terminer autrement, de manière bien plus catastrophique.

C'était un signe, ils ne devaient pas attendre que la vie risque de les séparer pour vivre quelque chose à deux. Des larmes coulèrent le longs des joues de Tara qui furent rapidement essuyer par le pouce de Bobby.

Wallace observait le départ de l'ambulance. Elle avait toujours eu une bonne intuition. Ces deux-là étaient très spéciaux et pas uniquement au sujet de leur travail. Elle se retourna et vit chaque couple enlacé. Lucy et Dylan, Bobby et Tara et enfin Abby qui s'était blottie dans les bras de Myles pour l'occasion.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire. Ils étaient tous sains et saufs. Jack était un grand gaillard qui, après une bonne rééducation, se remettrait vite sur pied. Elle laissa son regard se perdre dans la foule qui se tenait devant elle, un nouveau couple au sein du bureau ? Non, elle devait se tromper. Le bureau du FBI n'était pas une agence matrimoniale.

**Ambulance**

Ils se tenaient toujours la main. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, pas encore. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait rester lucide pour lui avouer ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Jack serra un peu plus son emprise sur la main de Sue qui baissa la tête dans sa direction.

**Sue** : Tout ira bien Jack, on t'emmène à l'hôpital, ne t'en fais pas.

Jack devait lui parler mais avec ce masque sur le visage, elle ne pourrait pas lire sur ses lèvres. Il libéra son autre main et tenta d'enlever son masque à oxygène. L'ambulancier qui tentait d'atténuer les blessures de Jack n'eut pas le temps de voir ce que le jeune homme était entrain de faire.

Jack avait longuement cherché les mots qu'il aurait voulu lui dire pour qu'elle lui pardonne. Mais seul quelques mots, les plus vrais qu'il avait en tête lui vinrent à l'esprit et sortirent de sa bouche.

**Jack** : (voix faible) Sue…

Sue ne savait pas comment réagir. Jack semblait déterminer à vouloir lui parler malgré ses blessures.

**Jack** : (voix faible) Sue…je t'aime…

La voix de Jack venait de s'affaiblir laissant les larmes de Sue couler le long de ses joues. Jack avait laissé s'échapper les dernières paroles qu'il avait au fond de son cœur avant de fermer ses yeux et d'alléger la pression qu'il avait sur la main de Sue.

Il se l'était promit, c'était pour elle s'il avait tenu pendant autant de temps. Voir son visage, son sourire et se remémorer les moments qu'ils avaient partagés lui avait donné l'envie de se battre pour qu'elle sache qu'il l'aimait malgré tout ce qui s'était passé et tout ce qui se passerait par la suite.

TO BE CONTINUED… dans le prochain fic


End file.
